


Пока не доказано

by up_ubersetzer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 216,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/up_ubersetzer/pseuds/up_ubersetzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Северуса Снейпа обвиняют в растлении студента. Профессор ЗОТИ вызывается помочь доказать невиновность коллеги</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Until Proven](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208222) by Tira Nog. 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри расстается с любовником из-за опасного магического выброса

Придя в сознание, Гарри едва смог вдохнуть. Болело все. Каждую мышцу сводило судорогой, словно его растягивали на дыбе. В затылок колотил отбойный молоток, по шее стекала теплая струйка крови. Наверное, он поранился, когда, извиваясь под Круциатусом, ударился о каменный пол. Удивительно, как он не откусил себе язык: под заклятием его держали очень долго. 

Один глубокий вдох, другой, и Гарри смог, наконец, встретиться с окружающей реальностью лицом к лицу. Было холодно, но он, по крайней мере, оказался одет. Одет по-маггловски: в синие джинсы, серую футболку и черную куртку с капюшоном. Ни следа мантии и, что еще важнее, ни следа волшебной палочки. 

Судя по тусклым лучикам света, пробивавшимся сверху из узких окон, он находился в подземелье какого-то замка, но не Хогвартса. В этом Гарри был уверен. А вот остальное.... 

Что ж, очнуться и обнаружить себя прикованным железными цепями за запястья и лодыжки к каменной холодной стене – это бы не понравилось никому. Особенно, если палочка при этом исчезла в неизвестном направлении. 

Как он здесь оказался, оставалось загадкой, как и то, где это – здесь. Последнее, что он помнил... в общем, он не знал, где он был до этого. Помнил только, что корчился под Круциатусом. 

С противоположной стороны, где была дверь, раздался звук. Сначала металлическое звяканье ключей, жалобный скрип замка, потом душераздирающий скрежет, и - тяжелая железная дверь распахнулась. 

Гарри сморгнул – свет факела резанул по глазам точно так же, как раньше Круциатус по нервам. Когда же пламя слегка притушили, и уровень освещения стал терпимым, он пожалел, что не ослеп. 

В камеру вошло шестеро Пожирателей Смерти, одетых в черные мантии. 

Блондин с немытыми волосами, возглавлявший группу, лениво взмахнул палочкой в его сторону, и Гарри почувствовал, как нервы, все до единого, взорвались адским огнем. Боже, почему опять?!.. 

Это было его последней мыслью, а потом все заслонила боль. Корчась под заклятием, он еще раз ударился головой об пол. 

На сей раз процесс пытки пошел по-другому. Пока Гарри бился на ледяном каменном полу, двое Пожирателей приблизились к нему с боков. 

Почти без сознания от боли, Гарри не смог даже дернуться, когда тот, что был покрупнее, схватил его и стал удерживать, насколько было возможно удержать жертву, бьющуюся под Круциатусом. Другой Пожиратель Смерти вытащил из кармана длинный, устрашающего вида нож. 

Гарри беспомощно взирал, как к нему все ближе и ближе подносилось поблескивающее, острое как бритва лезвие. Он почувствовал замешательство, когда нож не пронзил его тело. Вместо этого его схватили за куртку и распороли ее по всей длине. 

Одежда, им понадобилась только его одежда, решил Гарри. Боль была слишком сильной, чтобы он мог осмысливать что-то большее, чем их текущие действия. С громким треском рвущейся ткани на нем разрезали куртку, футболку, а затем джинсы и белье. 

Приложившись голой спиной об пол, Гарри не почувствовал холода. Он ощущал лишь адскую боль, разрывающую его нервы. 

Пытаясь удержаться на краю сознания, отказываясь уступать сводящей с ума, беспощадной, выжигающей дотла боли, Гарри смотрел, как Пожиратель Смерти, стоявший ближе всех к нему, распахнул мантию и расстегнул брюки. На секунду он подумал, что на него хотят помочиться, но, увидев вставший член своего мучителя, Гарри понял, что с ним собираются сделать. 

У него не осталось сил ни для того, чтобы поверить в происходящее, ни для того, чтобы воспротивиться, когда Пожиратель схватил его за ноги и приподнял его бедра. 

Гарри ударился затылком о ледяной пол, и голова, и без того словно чугунная, взорвалась болью, не уступающей по силе наложенному на него проклятию. Перед глазами все кружилось, и Гарри попытался собраться с духом, чтобы пересилить мощь Круциатуса. Если он не придет в себя и не попытается сбежать, это пытка окажется намного хуже, чем Непростительное. 

Гарри с ужасом наблюдал, как Пожиратель Смерти плюнул себе в руку и размазал слюну по своему отвратительно вздыбленному пенису. Казалось, что этот гигантский орган с яростно пульсирующей на нем жилкой принадлежал не человеку, а жеребцу. 

Уставиться на него – это единственное, что он мог сделать, чтобы не запаниковать окончательно. Боль зашкаливала за все возможные пределы, но он понимал, что не вынесет того, что произойдет дальше. 

Никто никогда не учил его этому, но, не сознавая, что делает, в последней попытке защититься, Гарри поднял скованные цепями руки и призвал свою магию. 

– Не-е-е-ет! – завопил он, и в ту секунду, как его ноги раздвинули еще шире, и поблескивающий член толкнулся в его неприкрытый анус, выпустил магию на свободу. 

– Гарри! – воскликнул перепуганный голос поблизости. – Гарри, ради Мерлина, проснись! 

Пожиратель врезал ему кулаком в лицо. Только удар получился слабым и не причинил ожидаемой боли. Невесомый кулак отскочил от лица с подозрительной легкостью. 

Сбитый с толку происходящим, не понимая, где он находится, Гарри разлепил глаза, как ему показалось, второй раз за десять минут. Его взгляд остановился на обугленной подушке, из которой торчали остатки горелых перьев. Подушка валялась на смутно знакомом коричнево-рыжем пуховом одеяле. 

Что за?!.. Застыв от ужаса, обливаясь ручьями пота, Гарри с разинутым ртом вытаращился в синие глаза такого же оцепеневшего человека, чью постель он только что спалил. Оба совершенно голые, они сидели на развалившейся кровати, а уничтоженная подушка лежала между ними кровавым трупом. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, узнав комнату и перепуганного блондина, который был готов в любую секунду ринуться к двери. 

– М-Майкл? – запинаясь, произнес Гарри. 

Синие глаза Майкла вылезли из орбит, а его классически безупречное лицо стало почти неузнаваемым от страха. 

– Ты… ты вызвал огонь... – выдавил он, и в его голосе прозвучали обида и обвинение. – Я не думал, что такое вообще возможно. Откуда ты знаешь, как вызывать магический огонь? Ты ведь даже младше меня! 

Гарри вздрогнул от еле сдерживаемой паники в его тоне. Как всегда, у него не было никаких объяснений, никаких оправданий тем необычным талантам, которые продолжали появляться из него как черт из табакерки. Отчасти Гарри понимал, что должен был предупредить Майкла, но что он мог сказать? Что он ненормальный? Что не знает пределов своих способностей? Что никогда не знает наперед, какая сила проявится, когда его мучают кошмары? 

Как можно объяснить то, чего сам не понимаешь? С тех пор, как Волдеморт и Дамблдор погибли в последнем бою, когда их разумы были заблокированы вместе с сознанием Снейпа и Гарри, у Гарри ни с того ни с сего, одна за другой, стали открываться неожиданные способности. И он никак не мог предугадать, какое умение появится следующим. Порой он даже не мог повторить уже проделанное – как в тот раз, когда с криком проснулся от кошмара и целых шесть часов оставался совершенно невидимым. 

Вся его жизнь теперь стала непредсказуемой. Впрочем, разве когда-нибудь было наоборот? 

Так как же все это можно объяснить постороннему человеку? Гарри даже точно не знал, какие из пробудившихся способностей были его собственными, врожденными, проявившимися с возрастом, а какие стали результатом насыщенной магической энергии, которую даровал ему Альбус Дамблдор, пожертвовав своей жизнью в последней схватке с Волдемортом. 

Все это невозможно было даже приписать падению Волдеморта. Большинство волшебников не верило, что легиллименция и окклюменция действительно существуют. Последний бой у хогвартских ворот почти полностью велся на ментальном уровне. Разве мог Гарри объяснить случайному любовнику вроде Майкла, как разум и сила Дамблдора, Снейпа и его самого сцепились крепко-накрепко, сопротивляясь Волдеморту, и что они со Снейпом на своей шкуре прочувствовали, что значит умирать, потому что мысленно контактировали с Дамблдором, когда тот уходил в небытие? 

Конечно, не мог. Гарри не мог объяснить, почему он такой ненормальный, как и не мог помешать проклятым кошмарам коверкать свою жизнь. Все, что он мог, это сократить потери, насколько возможно. 

– Я… я прошу прощения, – прошептал Гарри, уставившись на обугленную подушку. Если бы Майкл мгновенно не сориентировался, то, возможно, лежал бы на ее месте, в ожогах, с потрохами наружу. – Я л-лучше пойду. 

Когда ночные кошмары не дали им спать в прошлые пару раз, Майкл его не отпустил. Он уложил Гарри, крепко обнял и занялся с ним сексом, нежно и чутко, чтобы унять дрожь, которая била его и сейчас. Этот человек ему действительно нравился. Гарри встречался с ним меньше двух недель, но своим терпением Майкл нашел путь к его сердцу. А сейчас Майкл просто стоял и смотрел на него так, как если бы Гарри был Пожирателем Смерти. 

– Гарри, я, э-э... – Майкл не договорил. 

Зная, какой будет плата за сегодняшнюю ночь, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и зажмурился. 

– Все в порядке, Майкл. Я знаю. Нам лучше больше не встречаться, верно? 

Гарри попытался избежать обвинительного тона в ответ, но это было трудно, очень трудно. Ощущать себя чудовищем было непереносимо. С кем бы он ни заводил интимных отношений, в конце концов, все начинали его бояться. Он надеялся, что с Майклом будет иначе, потому что тот, казалось, действительно заботился о нем, однако подобные выходки были слишком опасны, чтобы просить партнера не обращать на них внимания. 

– Извини, – выдавил Майкл. – Просто... 

– Это для тебя чересчур. Я знаю. Не извиняйся. Ты не виноват. 

По-прежнему не имея понятия, куда девалась его палочка, Гарри щелкнул пальцами в направлении обугленной подушки. На глазах у обоих мужчин перья поплыли обратно в зияющие прожженные дыры, а затем подпаленная наволочка вернула себе первозданный белый цвет. 

И без того бледное, лицо Майкла стало белее мела. 

Еще бы, с отвращением догадался Гарри. Беспалочковая магия была почти таким же неслыханным явлением, как и заклинание огня. 

Понимая, что лишь усугубил свою вину, Гарри слез с постели. Спальня была усеяна его одеждой, как опавшими листьями, разбросанными осенней бурей. Зримое напоминание о страсти, что привела его в эту постель, отдавало горьким привкусом желчи. 

Гарри не отважился собрать руками раскиданные вещи под настороженным испуганным взглядом. Все равно еще одно беспалочковое заклинание погоды не сделает. Так что он молча призвал свою одежду и натянул ее по старинке. Приняв пристойный вид, он напоследок оглядел комнату. 

Наконец, обнаружив запропавшую палочку на комоде, Гарри левитировал ее, поймал в воздухе и засунул поглубже в карман серой мантии. 

И лишь затем оглянулся на человека, с которым занимался любовью в предыдущие четыре часа. Сегодняшней ночью он взял Майкла дважды, но теперь на широком миловидном лице с гримасой ужаса не было и намека на интимность. Майкл таращился на него как на реинкарнацию Волдеморта. 

– Прости, – озвучил Гарри слова, которыми завершались все любовные отношения, завязывавшиеся в последние девять лет. Затем, не в силах оставаться в комнате Майкла ни одной лишней секунды, он аппарировал в окрестности Хогвартса, на свое излюбленное место у озера. Он материализовался с хлопком не громче шелеста мантии. 

После теплой постели Майкла холодный воздух ошеломил его. Столь резкая перемена еще сильнее ударила по расстроенным нервам. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и приостановился, чтоб осмотреться. 

Он аппарировал на ровную тропку у озера, с которой открывался вид и на островок посредине, и на другой берег. Стоячий камень слева отбрасывал сильную тень туда, где появился Гарри. Когда Ремус преподавал в школе, они часто прогуливались по этой тропке и останавливались на этом самом месте поболтать. Порой ему очень не хватало Ремуса. Потерять старого друга было почти также больно, как и Сириуса. 

Октябрьская ночь была ясной и свежей. Гарри стоял на илистом берегу, а ветер щипал его лицо, пробирал до костей и трепал серую мантию, обвивая ее вокруг ног. Сегодня луна светила так ярко, что соседствующие с ней звезды были едва видны. Он взглянул на полную луну и опять вспомнил о Ремусе. По крайней мере, его друг теперь там, где его не мучает проклятие. 

Ночами, вроде сегодняшней, о хорошем вспоминалось нелегко. Профессор Дамблдор, Сириус, Ремус, Тонкс, Фред и Джордж... сражаясь с Волдемортом, они потеряли многих прекрасных людей, и у Гарри волей-неволей напрашивались сомнения, а стоила ли победа таких жертв. Его неспособность наладить собственную личную жизнь только усиливала ощущение безнадежности. Теперь к предыдущим добавилась новая потеря – Майкл. Гарри пытался относиться ко всему философски и бесстрашно смотреть в будущее, но с каждым фиаско в романтических делах держаться и не вешать нос давалось все труднее. 

Гарри вздрогнул и усмехнулся: внезапный порыв ветра бросил ему в лицо горсть сухих дубовых листьев. Знак свыше 'хватит дурью маяться', если таковые существовали. Восхищенный красотой ночного пейзажа, он медленно выдохнул и попытался встряхнуться. 

Майкл ушел. Мир не рухнул. Придет следующая пятница, и он найдет кого-нибудь другого, на кого можно будет возложить свои надежды. 

Глотнув добрую порцию холодного воздуха, Гарри полюбовался нетронутым ландшафтом и попытался справиться с разочарованием. 

Луна заливала синеватыми бликами все вокруг, кроме золотых листьев белых берез на окраине Запретного Леса с той стороны озера. Удивительно, но листья оставались желтыми в таинственном призрачном свете, хотя белой коре он придавал легкий сиреневатый оттенок. Падубы, сосны и дубы, встречающиеся среди берез, выделялись темными пятнами. 

Озеро подрагивало зыбкими черными волнами, мерцало серебристыми искорками. Ослепительная дорожка вела по водной глади от места, где стоял Гарри, к заходящей луне на противоположном берегу. Чернильная тень гигантского кальмара неспешно проплыла, взрезая изменчивые воды, как в самый обычный летний вечер. 

Это был миг совершенной красоты; безмятежность, которую Гарри желал бы впитать в себя всей растревоженной душой. 

Он ненавидел то, во что кошмары превращали его жизнь. Временами ему казалось, что он сходит с ума, но Гермиона убеждала, что он переживает так называемый посттравматический стрессовый синдром, характерный для большинства маггловских солдат. Она хотела, чтобы он сходил к врачу, и, наверное, была права. Без 'наверное' – Гермиона всегда права; но правда в том, что Гарри боялся вываливать все это на маггловского врачевателя душ. Как можно даже заикнуться о войне с Волдемортом, не говоря уж о магии? А если полностью довериться психиатру и рассказать правду, то, честно говоря, не успеет он добраться до середины истории Мальчика-Который-Выжил, как все закончится смирительной рубашкой в комнате с мягкими стенами. Нет, лучше разбираться самому. 

Вдруг его внимание привлекло движение на той стороне озера. Отточенное в боях чутье засекло источник движения, и Гарри пробормотал заклинание улучшенной видимости, чтобы оценить угрозу. Скользящая тень слишком долго служила предупреждающим знаком нападения, а порой приходилось полагаться и на меньшее, чтобы спасти свою жизнь. 

Однако, похоже, сегодня опасения Гарри были необоснованны. 

Когда он узнал высокий темный силуэт, бродящий по окраине леса, его отпустило. Это всего лишь Снейп. 

Гарри с любопытством наблюдал за тем, как его бывший учитель и теперешний коллега время от времени наклонялся, собирал что-то под темными деревьями и складывал в корзину, которую держал в руке. 

Снейп оставался все такой же своеобразной «темной лошадкой». За прошедшие четыре года, что Гарри преподавал Защиту От Темных Искусств, Мастер Зелий ничуть не утратил той загадочности, которая отличала его во времена юности Гарри. Он сидел за одним столом со Снейпом три раза в день во время трапез, а не узнал об этом человеке ничего нового с тех пор, как учился в Хогвартсе. 

Если, конечно, не считать соединения душ во время сражения. В переполненном горечью, беспорядочном последнем бою с Волдемортом прояснилось одно – Снейп любил Альбуса Дамблдора так же сильно, как и сам Гарри. 

Но за исключением сего факта, личность Снейпа расшифровке не поддавалась. 

Наблюдая за смутной фигурой, продолжающей собирать свой таинственный урожай, Гарри невольно задумался о том, как проводит свои ночи Снейп. Потому ли он здесь, что заготовка какого-нибудь зловещего ингредиента требует срывать растения строго осенью в полнолуние, или же по ночам Снейпа, как и его самого, терзают кошмары? Разумеется, Снейп скорее умрет, чем ответит на подобный вопрос, но у Гарри он не выходил из головы. 

Вот он стоит здесь один, ночью в пятницу, размышляет, как проводит свои ночи Северус Снейп – и что после этого можно сказать о его собственной личной жизни? Гарри мысленно усмехнулся. Но от вида Снейпа, занимающегося своими загадочными делами, почему-то становилось легче. В его жизни было лишь три неизменных столпа: сам Хогвартс, дружба Рона и Гермионы, и Северус Снейп. 

Гарри стоял и следил за Снейпом, пока щеки не защипало от холода. Только тогда он начал пробираться по грязи к Хогвартсу. 

Не прошло и четверти часа, как он дошел до школы. Хотя замок никогда нельзя было считать теплым, особенно глубокой ночью, массивные стены Хогвартса давали надежное укрытие от лютого осеннего ветра. К тому времени, когда Гарри добрался до лестницы, ведущей к его преподавательским покоям в Гриффиндорской Башне, его нос почти оттаял. 

Просто еще одна пятничная ночь в череде других, думал Гарри, поднимаясь по ступеням мимо строя сонных портретов. Он слышал их громкий храп и невольно надеялся, что теперь-то сможет поспать. Страшные сны редко приходили дважды за ночь. Черт, в кои-то веки удалось продержаться целых две недели, но, похоже, самый верный способ увидеть кошмар – заночевать у нового любовника. 

Его мысли снова вернулись к последней неудаче. 

Магический огонь... было ли удивительным, что Майкл прогнал его? Из всех магов, которые смогли бы отразить подобный удар, Гарри знал только Снейпа. 

Ему будет не хватать Майкла. Майкл был одним из немногих, кто не побоялся остаться с Гарри после первого кошмара. 

Понимая, что рискует погрузиться в отчаяние из-за своих потерь, Гарри попытался побороть подступающую тоску, но это было тяжело. 

Проклятье, нельзя вечно оплакивать все, что-могло-бы-быть, а то впереди его ждет горькая участь Снейпа. Единственный способ пережить разрыв – полностью выбросить Майкла из головы. Если зацикливаться на всех потенциальных потерях, которыми он будет платить за кошмары, он никогда не оправится. Пытаясь вытеснить воспоминание о напуганном лице Майкла образом озера под лунным светом, Гарри направился по гриффиндорскому коридору к себе в комнаты.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Снейпа арестовывают, а Гарри предлагает его пролегиллиментить

Первый луч солнца Гарри встретил в состоянии «сна ни в одном глазу». Однако головная боль и жжение в глазах в последнее время стали настолько частыми его спутниками, что он уже не обращал на них внимания. Скрыв с помощью заклинаний нездоровый вид, Гарри набросил на себя очищающие чары, оделся и спустился завтракать. 

Неудивительно, что в столовой он появился первым из преподавателей. Гермиона и Рон вчера вернулись поздно. После полуночи, когда Гарри с Майклом ушли из «Трех Метел», чета Уизли еще разговаривала с Симусом. Пятничные посиделки давались Рону особенно тяжело. Ежедневный маршрут по каминной сети из Хогвартса в аврорат и обратно выматывал его. Но Гермиона преподавала Арифмантику, поэтому если Рон желал видеть свою супругу не только в выходные, выбор у него был действительно небольшой. 

Едва Гарри уселся за стол, как подошли Минерва, Синистра и Флитвик. Пока он здоровался с ними, на столе появились золотые подносы с едой. Фрукты, вареные и запеченные яйца, сосиски, ломтики бекона, котелки с овсянкой, булочки, тосты - всевозможные яства наполнили зал букетом ароматов. Гарри принялся молча изучать предложенные блюда, пытаясь решить, чему не воспротивится его яростно бунтующий желудок. 

Он не столько увидел, сколько почувствовал, как через боковую дверь в Зал вошел еще один человек. Снейп. Мрачный и, как всегда, в черном, он направился к своему стулу, стоявшему отдельно от всех в самом конце стола. Снейп двигался почти бесшумно: его поступь скрадывала звук от соприкосновения кожаной подошвы с каменным полом. Гарри так не удавалось ходить даже в кроссовках. 

Когда Снейп уселся за стол, их глаза встретились. Снейп слегка кивнул, что в его вселенной, вероятно, могло сойти за бурное приветствие, и повернулся к высокой горке превосходного бекона. Гарри наблюдал, как он пытается вытянуть себе несколько ломтиков так, чтобы не обрушить все остальные. Длинные пальцы, удерживающие щипцами бекон, несмотря на въевшиеся желтые пятна, отличались изяществом. Зато внешнюю сторону руки Снейпа уродовала свежая глубокая рана, которую, как заподозрил Гарри, тот заработал на своей ночной прогулке. Наверное, источник пореза был устойчив к магии, иначе Снейп успел бы вылечиться. 

Когда груда бекона все-таки свалилась на кипенно-белую льняную скатерть, Гарри усилием воли сдержал улыбку, и был вознагражден первой за день презрительной усмешкой. Будь на месте кусков бекона студенты, Мастер Зелий бы снял двадцать баллов с факультета, подумалось Гарри, и на душе у него немного посветлело. 

Вот такие у него теперь радости – ну разве не убожество? 

Большинство старшекурсников, несмотря на ранний час, рассаживалось за столами. На этот выходной выпадало посещение Хогсмида, и никому не хотелось терять драгоценные часы свободы из-за позднего подъема. Так что сегодня утром было намного шумнее, чем обычно по субботам. 

– Доброе утро, Гарри, – пророкотал Хагрид и уселся рядом. 

– Доброе утро, Хагрид, – поздоровался в ответ Гарри, передавая ему коричневый сахар. Хагрид тем временем выложил себе в тарелку столько овсянки, что хватило бы на дюжину гиппогрифов. – Как дела? 

– Неплохо, но у бедняжек гарагутов не очень, – посетовал великан. Его карие глаза были полны печали. 

Гарри понятия не имел, кто такие гарагуты, а также откуда его друг достает себе таких чудных питомцев. Он знал, что совершает ошибку, но встревоженное лицо Хагрида не позволило отмолчаться. Поэтому он решился спросить: 

– А что с ними? 

Шесть часов спустя, поднимаясь на нетвердых ногах по движущейся лестнице в гриффиндорскую башню, Гарри продолжал сожалеть о своем невинном вопросе. 

– Где ты пропадал? Нам тебя не хватало за обедом, – громкий голос Гермионы впился в его гудящую голову сотней острых иголок. – Бог мой, ужасно выглядишь! И что это за вонь? 

– Поверь, тебе не захочется знать, – ответил Гарри. Подруга подошла к нему. В черной мантии до пола она выглядела по-профессорски строгой. Даже длинные густые волосы были послушно зачесаны и аккуратно перехвачены шнурком сзади. Рядом с ней Гарри в своих испачканных гарагутами джинсах почувствовал себя настоящим бомжом. 

Заразительно хихикая, Гермиона подошла ближе и сморщила нос. Разумеется, она тут же вытащила палочку и пробормотала быстродействующее чистящее заклинание. Не успела она произнести последний слог, как на Гарри и его одежде не осталось ни единого пятнышка. 

– Спасибо. Я слишком устал, чтобы накладывать их самому. 

– Хагрид? – предположила она. 

– А кто еще? 

– Ну, это мог быть и Невилл. В прошлый раз, когда он попросил нас помочь ему собрать скунсовую капусту, мы все изгваздались, – вспомнила Гермиона. 

– Вот минус дружбы с теми, кто преподает Гербологию и Уход за магическими существами – на нас то и дело взваливают какую-нибудь гадостную работенку, – вздохнул Гарри. 

– Но есть и плюсы, – бодро возразила Гермиона. 

– Какие же? – проворчал он. 

– Питомцы Невилла в большинстве своем хороши на вкус, – заметила она. 

– А помнишь, что случилось, когда он застукал нас за 'дегустированием' его крошек? – напомнил Гарри. 

– Кто бы мог подумать, что Невилл так быстро выхватывает палочку, а? – от смеха Гермионы у него на душе стало легче. 

– К сожалению, питомцы Хагрида никогда не будут вызывать аппетита – даже на вид, – пошутил Гарри. 

– Кто на сей раз? – поинтересовалась Гермиона с нескрываемым сочувствием. 

– Гарагуты. Ну, так он их зовет. На вид они как живые кучи навоза высотой в пять футов или больше, покрытые мехом – и страдают рвотометанием, – объяснил Гарри. 

Гермиона брезгливо нахмурилась. 

– Бе-е. И что тебе нужно было с ними делать? 

– Давать лекарство, конечно. У Хагрида этих зверушек восемь дюжин. 

– Я так полагаю, бессмысленно спрашивать, проголодался ли ты, – уточнила Гермиона. 

Гарри посмотрел на нее в упор. 

– Но выпить я бы не отказался. 

– Ладно, идем со мной. Рон еще не остыл из-за «Пушек». Можете поплакаться друг другу за чашкой чая. 

– Поплакаться ему? Каждый раз, когда «Пушки» проигрывают, он отводит роль виноватого мне, – усмехнулся Гарри. 

– Лучшего ловца, чем ты, у них не было, и нет, – ответила Гермиона. Она произнесла пароль, взяла Гарри под руку и провела туда, где жила с Роном – в комнаты, полагавшиеся ей, как декану Гриффиндора. 

Квартира его друзей не особо отличалась от соседней, в которой обосновался сам Гарри: большая гостиная, столовая, спальня, и ванная. Только вид из окон гостиной Уизли выходил на озеро, из спальни – на квиддичное поле, а у Гарри было наоборот. 

Жилище Рона и Гермионы неизменно казалось ему теплым и гостеприимным. Как и у Гарри, в гостиной возвышался огромный каменный очаг. Перед ним стоял большой мягкий диван, обитый голубой материей с рисунком из розовых бутонов. По обеим сторонам камина расположилась пара высоких кресел более темного оттенка, а на полу – приглушенно-серый коврик. На книжные полки, тумбочки и кофейный столик пошло темно-красное полированное дерево. 

Большую часть гостиной, как и всех остальных комнат Уизли, заполонили книги. Казалось, они скапливались везде, где Гермиона просидела больше получаса. О присутствии Рона свидетельствовало лишь несколько квиддичных журналов на столике, «Молния» в углу и фотография на каминной полке, где был изображен Рон со всей командой «Пушек» на Чемпионате мира – тогда, в последний год Гарри в качестве ловца, они все-таки победили. 

Рон в коричневой домашней мантии развалился на диване. Он взглянул на вошедших, и на его симпатичном веснушчатом лице расплылась широкая улыбка. Рон теперь был выше Гарри больше чем на целую голову, но рыжая лохматая шевелюра и мальчишеские черты ничуть не изменились со школьных времен. Гарри в очередной раз задумался, не мешает ли чересчур молодой вид его лучшему другу в аврорской работе. 

– Эй, вы, – поздоровался Рон. – Как жизнь? 

– У меня лучше, чем у Гарри, – сообщила Гермиона, наклоняясь над диваном, чтобы поцеловать мужа. 

– Как это? – спросил Рон, чуть переведя дух после поцелуя. 

– Он весь день помогал Хагриду, – пояснила она, усаживаясь в кресло поближе к нему. 

– Ого. Тяжелый случай, дружище, – посочувствовал Рон. – Пива? 

– Было бы неплохо, – согласился Гарри и опустился на диван рядом с Роном. Было замечательно сидеть, не шевелясь, после целого дня борьбы с кучами своевольных пушистых отбросов. 

Благодаря неусыпной заботе домашних эльфов на столике появились два пинтовых бокала с пеной до краев и миска чипсов, а также дымящийся серебряный чайник, кружка, сливочник, сахарница, масленка и тарелка с булочками. Следующие несколько минут, пока все трое разбирали закуски, прошли в уютной тишине. 

Рон дождался, пока Гарри выпьет половину бокала, и завел разговор. 

– Видел бы ты, что устроила на утреннем матче твоя команда! 

– Они больше не моя команда, Рон, – напомнил ему Гарри. 

– Да, но могли бы быть. Ты же знаешь, что играл блестяще. Только пожелай, они возьмут тебя назад в ту же секунду. Без тебя на них жалко смотреть, правда. 

Гарри сдерживал улыбку все десять минут, пока его друг продолжал в таком же духе. Гермиона его даже не слушала. Жуя булочку с изюмом, она уткнулась в толстую книгу с кожаным переплетом. 

Наконец, поток критики паршивого выступления «Пушек» иссяк, и Рон поинтересовался со всей своей уизлевской наивной прямотой: 

– Так как прошло вчера с Майклом? 

Гермиона оторвалась от книги. 

– Рональд, это грубо, – укорила она, однако Гарри не сомневался, что ей тоже интересно. 

На счастье Гарри, супруги отличались пониманием и искренне переживали, как проходят его свидания. Близкие и родные большинства магов вроде него, предпочитающих собственный пол, в лучшем случае, всего лишь терпели их увлечения. Грустно, но факт: чаще всего магу приходилось выбирать между желанным возлюбленным и одобрением друзей и семьи. Гарри этого счастливо избежал. Гермиона и Рон поддерживали его во всем. Но хоть он и ценил их заботу, ворошить горести личной жизни все равно было тяжело. 

– Так же, как сегодня утром у «Пушек», – вздохнул Гарри. – У меня был очередной кошмар. Мы с Майклом разошлись. 

– Ой, Гарри, мне так жаль, – охнула Гермиона, закрыла книгу и отложила ее в сторону. – Хочешь поговорить об этом? 

– О чем говорить? – Гарри пожал плечами. – Я, эм-м, во время кошмара вызвал магический огонь, чтобы защититься. 

– Магический огонь? – побледнел Рон. 

Гарри кивнул. 

– Слава Богу, я ничего не сделал Майклу, но я испугал его – очень. 

– Ох, Гарри, это нехорошо, – изрекла Гермиона истину очевиднее некуда. 

Гарри захотелось огрызнуться, но ведь она просто за него волнуется. Черт, и не только она. 

– Ты можешь вызвать его сейчас? – спросил Рон. Его друзьям было известно, что его новые способности частенько появлялись и исчезали по его желанию. 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

– Я не пробовал. 

Рон кинул первый попавшийся журнал по квиддичу на каменный пол подальше от коврика. 

– Давай. Попробуй на нем. 

Сомневаясь, хочется ли ему самому, чтобы получилось, Гарри встал, вытянул руки и воззвал к источнику силы, чей всплеск он ощущал внутри себя вчера ночью, когда уничтожил подушку. К его удивлению, сила тут же откликнулась. Над пальцами засверкали синие и серебряные искры, а затем, когда Гарри сфокусировал внимание на журнале, залп энергии вспыхнул ослепляющим светом и сорвался с его пальцев. Журнал воспламенился и за секунду сгорел. 

– Ни хрена ж себе, – пробормотал Рон, когда пошел дым. 

– Ага, – согласился Гарри и снова сел на диван. 

Гермиона произнесла заклинание. Через секунду в комнате подул прохладный ветерок и рассеял дым. 

– Магический огонь – не всегда плохо, Гарри, – ободрила она. 

– Но только не тогда, когда вызываешь его во сне, – возразил Гарри. 

– Нужно просто преодолеть эти кошмары, – оптимистичный тон Гермионы совершенно не вязался с тем фактом, что Гарри пытался именно это и сделать вот уже целых девять лет. 

Однако разозлиться Гарри не успел – внимание всех троих привлекла вспышка в камине. В огне появился солидный седой мужчина с мощной квадратной челюстью и строгими синими глазами, одетый в алую аврорскую мантию. 

– Добрый день, Рон. Прости, что беспокою в выходной, – произнес он вместо приветствия. 

– Без проблем, сэр. Это моя жена, Гермиона, и мой друг, Гарри Поттер. Гарри, Гермиона, это Командир Лоуренс, – представил их друг другу Рон. 

– Рад познакомиться с вами, – ответил Лоуренс. Его тон ясно дал понять, что дело не терпит отлагательств. Хотя его любопытный взгляд задержался на Гарри на секунду дольше положенного, аврор больше ничего не сказал и вернулся к цели своего субботнего вызова. – Мне нужна твоя помощь, Рон. 

– Конечно, сэр. Нужно поговорить с глазу на глаз? – уточнил тот. 

– Нет, все и так скоро узнают, – ответил Лоуренс с мрачной миной. 

– Чем могу быть полезен, сэр? – спросил Рон, усевшись прямо. 

– Дэн Мартин и Том Макгрегор две минуты назад зашли по каминной сети в кабинет директрисы. Я приказал им дождаться тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты проследил за арестом, – объяснил Лоуренс. 

– Каким арестом? – не понял Рон, а Гарри с Гермионой изумленно переглянулись. 

В Хогвартсе немногое остается тайной. Весть о случае, настолько вопиющем, чтобы потребовать вызова авроров и ареста, должна была разлететься по школе за несколько минут. Памятуя, что сегодня разрешается посещение Хогсмида, Гарри задался вопросом, как могли набедокурить в деревне старшие студенты. Должно быть, дело плохо, если подключились авроры. 

Под взглядами его и Гермионы Рон с помощью заклинания и взмаха волшебной палочки призвал свою аврорскую мантию и облачился в красное одеяние, которое совершенно не сочеталось с его волосами. 

– Я послал их, чтобы заключить под стражу Северуса Снейпа, – ответил начальник Рона. 

Все трое потрясенно вытаращились на Лоуренса. 

– По какому обвинению, сэр? – наконец, озадаченно спросил Рон. 

– Он обвиняется в совращении учащегося третьего курса на сегодняшней отработке, – ответил Лоуренс с нескрываемой неприязнью. 

Совращение... 

У Гарри кровь застыла в жилах от обвинения: настолько невероятным оно казалось. 

– Это безумие. Снейп никогда бы не тронул студента! 

Начальник Рона продолжал, будто и не слышал выкрика: 

– Рон, я хочу, чтобы ты арестовал его и передал под надзор начальника Азкабана до начала суда. И будь осторожен, – предупредил Лоуренс. – Он последний из оставшихся прихвостней Сам-Знаешь-Кого. 

– Он не был прихвостнем Волдеморта! – гневно возразил Гарри, еще не настолько оправившийся от шока, чтобы отвечать вежливо. 

Лоуренс вновь пропустил его слова мимо ушей. 

– Сообщи мне, когда его возьмут под стражу. 

На секунду Рон застыл истуканом, но потом пришел в себя. 

– Мы точно уверены насчет обвинения, сэр? Я знаю профессора Снейпа, и… 

– Колдомедик Хогвартса обследовала мальчика и расспросила его под веритасерумом. В качестве нападавшего он назвал Снейпа, – чуть ли не выплюнул Лоуренс. – Арестуйте ублюдка. 

– Да, сэр, – нетвердым голосом ответил Рон. 

Лоуренс отступил в свой собственный очаг, и каминная связь прервалась, оставив лишь пляшущий огонь. 

Все трое, откровенно ошарашенные, уставились друг на друга. Атмосфера в комнате стала гнетущей, и веселое потрескивание поленьев казалось неуместным. 

– Должно быть, это какая-то ошибка, – Гермиона встала и пригладила мантию. 

– Да, ошибка, – повторил Рон, хотя в голосе его уверенности не прозвучало. 

От доказательств, полученных с помощью веритасерума, так просто не отмахнуться, подумал Гарри. 

– Ты ведь не думаешь, что это правда? – спросил он своего лучшего друга. Однако колебания Рона сказали все сами за себя. – Рон, это же Снейп! Мы его знаем пятнадцать лет! 

– Я знаю, но... Гарри, показания под веритасерумом, – возразил Рон. 

– Но мы знаем Снейпа. Ты когда-нибудь слышал хоть краем уха, чтобы он тронул студента? – продолжил приводить доводы Гарри. 

Лицо Рона потемнело. 

– Я и раньше сталкивался с подобными делами. В большинстве случаев, насильник долго не оставляет в покое своих жертв. Чары изменения памяти могут гарантировать молчание жертвы, и даже без них стыд и угрозы заставят бедного ребенка держать язык за зубами. Это грязное дело, Гарри. Самое что ни на есть грязное, – Рон быстро отвел взгляд, но Гарри успел заметить в его лице обеспокоенность. 

Гарри представить не мог, каково это – в числе рабочих обязанностей иметь дело с подобными извращениями, гнусностью. Он подумал, что им повезло, что в школе такого до сих пор не случалось. Только вот и на сей раз не случилось; по крайней мере, не так, как всем виделось. 

– Но Снейп бы так не поступил, – продолжал настаивать Гарри. – Ты это знаешь! 

Лицо Рона сделалось расстроенным. 

– Слушай, я вообще этого не знаю, ясно? Я хочу верить, что он невиновен, но... мы знаем его пятнадцать лет, и за все это время я ни разу не видел, чтобы он интересовался женщиной, или мужчиной, в этом смысле. Ну, может, не считая тебя. 

– И что это значит? – огрызнулся Гарри. 

Знакомые синие глаза посмотрели на него как на идиота. 

– Он все время следит за тобой. Втихомолку, но следит. Просто, раз ты делаешь то же самое, я считал, что это тебе известно. 

Ошарашенный, Гарри не нашел, что ответить. 

Гермиона вклинилась между ними, и, как привыкла с одиннадцати лет, сосредоточила их внимание на насущной проблеме. 

– Сейчас не время. Рон, ты должен пойти и разобраться в этом недоразумении. 

– Не в чем разбираться. Мне приказано арестовать его, – напомнил им Рон. 

– Ты не можешь так просто увести профессора Снейпа в Азкабан, – заявила Гермиона тоном, не терпящим возражений. – Рон, Гарри прав. Это бессмыслица. Обещай, что будешь судить непредвзято и хотя бы дашь ему возможность оправдаться. 

– Какое может быть оправдание для того, чтобы изнасиловать ребенка? – с вызовом спросил Рон. 

– Он не насиловал ребенка, – парировал Гарри. – А если и так, значит, он был под Империусом. 

– Он безвылазно сидит в этой чертовой школе. Кто в Хогвартсе, помимо нас троих, знает, как накладывать Империус? Минерва? Хагрид? Флитвик? Книги с Непростительными заклятьями убрали даже из Запретной секции, – сказал Рон. – Мне некогда с вами спорить. Хотите идти – идем. 

Гарри кивнул. 

– Хорошо. Идем в кабинет Минервы и посмотрим, что происходит. 

И повернулся к двери, как и Рон. 

– Через камин быстрее, – заметила Гермиона. 

– Ты права, – согласился Гарри и направился к камину. 

– Хотела б я знать, кто из студентов пострадал, – с тревогой сказала Гермиона. Рон же бросил горсть дымолетного порошка в огонь и произнес: 

– Кабинет директрисы Макгонагалл. 

Мгновение спустя Гарри уже несся по хогвартской каминной сети. Выходя из дымолетного вихря в знакомый кабинет, он споткнулся. Рон уже был там, вместе с крайне озабоченной Минервой Макгонагалл и двумя незнакомцами в алых аврорских мантиях. 

Когда камин выплюнул Гермиону, Гарри и Рон повернулись и помогли ей устоять на ногах. 

– Должна признать, мне немного легче, что этим случаем занимаешься ты, Рон, – сказала Минерва. Она не сильно изменилась со времен их учебы. В темном пучке волос прибавилось серебра, но она оставалась одной из самых грозных волшебниц Магического мира. – Это просто ужас. За все годы, что я работала в Хогвартсе, ничего подобного не случалось. 

Гарри редко видел, чтобы Минерва так открыто демонстрировала свои переживания. Каждая черточка ее все еще привлекательного лица казалось, стала вдвое глубже, чем вчера. 

Гермиона сразу направилась к ней, встала рядом и ободряюще коснулась ее руки. 

– О каком студенте идет речь? 

– Мистере Уэстфилде, – ответила Минерва. В ее дрожащем от сильнейшего напряжения голосе звенели надвигающиеся слезы. – Поппи в лазарете дала ему успокоительное. 

Гарри нахмурился. Третьекурсник из Хаффлпаффа был одним из лучших учеников. Мальчик с ангельским лицом и ангельским характером. Насколько он знал, Уэстфилд ни разу никому не доставил хлопот. Не будь это Снейп, Гарри бы терялся в догадках, как Уэстфилд вообще умудрился получить отработку, но Мастер Зелий, будучи в паршивом настроении, мог назначить наказание даже за то, что ученик слишком громко дышал в классе. 

– Привет, Том, Дэн, – кивнул Рон своим подчиненным и познакомил их с профессорами Хогвартса. Том Макгрегор, коренастый кареглазый брюнет, напомнил Гарри покойного однокашника Гойла. Дэн Мартин, его коллега, светловолосый мужчина с глазами орехового цвета по росту почти не уступал Рону. 

Когда с представлениями было закончено, Дэн Мартин обратился к коллеге: 

– Рон, Командир Лоуренс сказал, что мы отвечаем перед тобой. 

Услышав это, Гарри чуть-чуть приободрился. Рон хоть и вспыльчивый, зато человек редкой справедливости. Он даст Снейпу шанс. Но приказ Рона состоит в том, чтобы увести Снейпа в тюрьму. Если им не удастся отыскать настоящего преступника или привести убедительные доказательства невиновности Снейпа, последний закончит дни в азкабанских застенках. Этой адской бездны, полной дементоров, Гарри не пожелал бы и злейшему врагу, не говоря уж о человеке, которого знал большую часть жизни. 

– Верно, – кивнул Рон. – Думаю, пора спуститься в подземелья и произвести арест. 

От своего задания Рон явно был не в большем восторге, чем Гарри. 

– Профессор Снейп не в подземельях, – сказала Минерва, когда авроры направились к двери. 

– Не в подземельях? – переспросил Рон. – Тогда где? Он не выходит из подземелий. 

– Когда Поппи передала мне обвинение мистера Уэстфилда, я вызвала Северуса сюда. Он ожидает в соседней комнате, – ответила Минерва. Она указала на дверь справа от себя, ведущую в то самое помещение, где Гарри часто просили подождать в те времена, когда сам он еще был школьником, а эти комнаты занимал Дамблдор. 

– На комнате есть заглушающие чары? – спросил Рон, и его рука скользнула в карман, где лежала палочка. 

Минерва явно тщательнее охраняла свое личное пространство, чем когда-то профессор Дамблдор, и потому проворчала: 

– Разумеется. 

От ее ответа аврорам явно стало спокойнее. 

От Гарри не укрылось, как сильно они нервничали, собираясь открыть дверь и арестовать находящегося в комнате человека. Даже Рону не хотелось туда заходить, хотя, возможно, по иной причине, нежели его коллегам. Снейп участвовал в последнем сражении против Волдеморта и стал почти такой же легендой, как сам Гарри, поэтому Мартина и Макгрегора, видимо, раздирали противоречивые эмоции перед встречей с ним. Нежелание Рона же, без сомнений, объяснялось тем, что он был хорошо знаком с обвиняемым. 

Секунду помедлив, Рон решительно шагнул к двери. Двое других авроров, к их чести, от него не отстали. Гарри для подстраховки вошел вслед за ними. 

Комната осталась такой, какой ее помнил Гарри: поменьше, чем кабинет, с рядами высоких книжных полок, забитых необычными фолиантами и еще более необычным антиквариатом. Там, где у Дамблдора стояло несколько кресел, теперь громоздился большой стол. 

Снейп сидел в конце стола, склонив длинноносое лицо над открытой книгой. Солнце, падающее сквозь окна с ограненными стеклами, омывало его спину. Гарри догадывался, что Снейп, должно быть, доведен до белого каления. Он никогда не любил яркий свет. 

Глаза чернее ночи взглянули в сторону открывшейся двери. Стоило Мастеру Зелий увидеть Рона в официальной красной мантии и в сопровождении двух авроров, знакомое недовольное выражение на его лице сменилось замешательством. 

Когда вошла хозяйка комнат, Снейп задал вопрос с обычной насмешкой: 

– Может, вы будете так любезны сообщить мне, что я здесь делаю, Минерва? 

Прежде, чем директриса вымолвила хоть слово, ответил Рон. 

– Боюсь, по приказу Министерства Магии вы арестованы. 

За девять лет с того дня, как разгромили Волдеморта, Северус Снейп вовсе не утратил своих шпионских навыков. Не дрогнув ни единым мускулом на лице, он спросил с нарочитым спокойствием: 

– Могу я спросить, какое обвинение мне предъявлено? 

– Нападение, содомия и покушение на растление студента, – с отвращением сказал гойлообразный аврор, Том Макгрегор, однозначно давая понять, что не сомневается: они взяли преступника. 

Даже в такой критической ситуации Снейп держал себя в руках столь крепко, что никто, кроме Гарри, наверное, и не заметил шока, который тот испытал. 

– Какого студента? – уточнил Снейп после затянувшейся паузы. 

– Карла Уэстфилда, – ответил Мартин, светловолосый аврор. 

– Но у него же только сегодня днем была отработка... – начал Снейп и закончил тихо: – Понятно. В течение часа, пока длилась отработка, я оставался наедине с ним. Предполагаемое нападение случилось именно тогда? 

– Тогда и случилось, сами знаете, – буркнул крепыш Макгрегор, и его пухлые щеки налились румянцем. 

Снейп глубоко вздохнул. 

– Мне и в голову не приходило, что мистер Уэстфилд может приписать мне умышленное причинение вреда, но доза веритасерума должна все прояснить. 

– Мистера Уэстфилда уже расспросили под веритасерумом, Северус, – сообщила Минерва своему осужденному подчиненному, и ее тон свидетельствовал об огромном разочаровании и преданном доверии. Казалось, ей невыносимо даже взглянуть на Снейпа. 

– Он утверждает, что на него напали вы. 

– Я... понимаю, – медленно произнес Снейп, закрывая книгу. От Гарри не укрылась дрожь, пробежавшая по расцарапанной руке с пальцами в пятнах от ингредиентов. – Полагаю, мои возражения по поводу обвинения ничего не изменят? – несколько мгновений он переводил темный внимательный взгляд с одного лица на другое и, в конце концов, сам себе ответил: 

– Очевидно, нет. 

Последовало молчание. 

– Послушайте, это безумие. Профессор Снейп этого не делал, – заявил Гарри. 

Все присутствующие, за исключением, возможно, Гермионы и Снейпа, повернулись в его сторону и взглядом выразили свое несогласие. Ясное дело, двое авроров были твердо убеждены в виновности Снейпа. Рон вроде бы сомневался, но зато Минерва выглядела так, словно на ее хрупкие плечи легло бремя всего Магического мира. 

– Я хочу доказать свою невиновность и пройти допрос под веритасерумом, – сказал Снейп среди неловкой тишины. 

У Рона словно камень с души свалился. 

– Верно. Это все решит. Дэн, лазарет тремя этажами ниже, западная сторона от лестницы. Спустись и попроси у колдомедика склянку… 

– Рон, – перебил Макгрегор, аврор, напоминающий Гойла, – Снейп – Мастер Зелий. Если кто и знает, как обойти веритасерум, то именно он. Разве не он готовит снадобья, которыми пользуются в лазарете? 

В отличие от абсолютно непроницаемого лица Снейпа, по лицу Рона можно было читать, как по открытой книге. Казалось, всякая надежда в нем умерла от этого замечания Макгрегора. 

– Проклятье. Ты прав. Он действительно варит веритасерум для Хогвартса. 

– Так возьмите в хогсмидской аптеке, – стал настаивать Гарри, начиная терять терпение. 

– Откуда нам знать, что он не придумал зелье, которое позволяет обмануть веритасерум? – заявил Макгрегор. 

– Такого зелья не существует, – возразил Гарри. – Поэтому мы и применяем веритасерум – из-за его надежности. 

– Он Мастер Зелий. Даже я слышал, насколько он хорош, – парировал Макгрегор. – Кому под силу создать средство от веритасерума, как не ему? Он разрабатывал такие зелья для Волдеморта. 

– Том говорит дело, Гарри, – с болью признался Рон. – Нам придется его арестовать. 

– А как насчет того нелюдя, который на самом деле приставал к Уэстфилду? – потребовал ответа Гарри. 

– Что? – переспросил Рон, и за бессмысленный вопрос Гарри захотелось хорошенько проклясть его. 

– Профессор Снейп этого не делал. Ты знаешь, что нет. Значит, виновный продолжает гулять на свободе, – разъяснил Гарри. 

– Мальчик давал показания под веритасерумом, – презрительно заметил Макгрегор и вытащил из кармана хрустальный шарик. – Здесь записано признание. Хотите услышать в подробностях, как Снейп нагнул мальчика над столом и вставил ему? 

– Том, здесь леди! – рявкнул Рон, и на его покрасневшем лице отчетливо проступили веснушки. 

– Мне плевать, будь у вас хоть дюжина показаний под веритасерумом, сто свидетелей, и маггловская видеозапись самого преступления, – выпалил Гарри, потеряв терпение. – Профессор Снейп этого не делал. 

– Тогда как вы объясните показания Уэстфилда? – требовательно спросил Макгрегор. 

– Я не могу их объяснить. Единственное, что доказывает веритасерум, – то, что мальчик верит в правдивость своих слов, – ответил Гарри. 

– Гарри, – неохотно вмешалась Минерва, – есть медицинское заключение, подтверждающее заявление мальчика. Мистера Уэстфилда изнасиловали. Как бы мне ни хотелось верить, что профессор Снейп невиновен, все факты говорят против него. 

– Я не оспариваю факт насилия, и даже того, что Уэстфилд уверен, что это сделал профессор Снейп. Все, что я подвергаю сомнению, свидетельствуют ли показания, что на него напал именно Снейп. Для доказательств нужна маггловская экспертиза спермы. Ее делали? – спросил Гарри. 

– Вы знаете, у нас с магглами разные методики, – в беседу вступил Мартин, тот, что повыше. Казалось, сама идея применять маггловские тесты вызывала у него замешательство. 

– Что ж, может, пора начать. Прямо здесь и сейчас, – предложил Гарри. – Сестра Симуса Финнигана служит в Лондонском полицейском корпусе. Можно попросить, чтобы она… 

– Гарри, – на сей раз заставила себя вмешаться именно Гермиона, – Поппи наверняка уже применила к бедняге Уэстфилду чистящие чары. Как только его допросили под веритасерумом, ей стало незачем хранить... улику. 

– Какого рожна вы так уверены, что он невиновен? – поинтересовался Макгрегор с каменным лицом. – Мы все знаем, кем он был. Говорят, он все еще носит на руке Темную Метку. 

Вот к чему все сводилось, осенило Гарри, - чертова метка на руке Снейпа. Гарри столько раз видел подобное отношение к Снейпу, что почти сочувствовал ему. 

– А я у себя на лбу ношу шрам, и он такой же старый. Темная метка характеризует настоящего Северуса Снейпа не больше, чем мой шрам меня. Я уверен, что он не преступник, потому что знаю этого человека. Он бы никогда не тронул ученика, никогда, – возразил Гарри. 

– Не тронул? Я наслушался ужасных историй от всех, кто у него учился. Он нагонял страх на всех студентов, – ответил Макгрегор. 

– Слушайте, за строгость его не любят; но это не делает его чудовищем. Если бы мне сказали, что Снейп насмехался над Уэстфилдом, и мальчик бросился с Астрономической башни, я бы поверил, но не насилие, только не Северус Снейп. Рон, ты его знаешь. Снейп бы такого не сделал! Ради Бога, когда мы учились на третьем курсе, он заслонил нас троих от оборотня. 

– Гарри, – попытался воззвать к нему Рон, – я не хочу его арестовывать, но... У нас есть показания жертвы под веритасерумом. Более стандартного дела не сыскать. Прости, но у меня есть приказ. 

– А если преступник был под Многосущным зельем? – выдвинул версию Гарри. Он сам не понимал, почему его раздирают злость и отчаяние. Еще вчера он бы ни за что не признался, что питает к бывшему учителю теплые чувства, а сейчас из-за Снейпа он спорит со своим лучшим другом и двумя аврорами. 

– Мальчик сказал, что это случилось во время отработки со Снейпом, – напомнил Макгрегор. – Вы полагаете, что в классе находилось двое Снейпов, и настоящий не заметил, что его двойник тра… кхм, домогается его студента? 

Непрошибаемые аргументы. В свете показаний Уэстфилда речь не могла идти о применении Многосущного зелья, но вера Гарри в то, что студента изнасиловал не Северус Снейп, была непоколебима. 

– Мне жаль, Гарри, – сказал Рон и кивнул подчиненным. – Его выслушают в суде. 

– А как там слушают, нам известно, не так ли? – с насмешкой откликнулся разозлившийся на всех Гарри. – Ты же знаешь, какой фарс устраивает Министерство вместо суда. Ты знаешь, как обращались с Сириусом, как обращались со мной! Рон, пожалуйста, не делай этого! 

Неужели, кроме него, в этой комнате нет ни одного нормального человека? Если они арестуют Снейпа, то злодей, который напал на Уэстфилда, избежит наказания. Упрятав Снейпа в тюрьму, авроры и не почешутся, чтобы найти настоящего преступника. 

– Мне жаль, Гарри, – печально повторил Рон. 

Макгрегор и Мартин направились к Снейпу, и Мартин вежливо попросил: 

– Вашу палочку, сэр. 

Однако не успели авроры сделать и пары шагов, как Гарри вклинился между ними и подозреваемым. И прежде, чем они сделали третий шаг и прежде, чем Гарри сам осознал, что творит, его мгновенно вскинутая остролистовая палочка уже была направлена и на Макгрегора, и на Мартина. 

– Сначала вам придется справиться со мной, – услышал Гарри свой собственный угрожающий голос. 

Оба аврора застыли на месте, как сделал бы и любой другой маг, при встрече с тем, кто уничтожил Волдеморта. 

Как и авроры, потрясенные Минерва, Гермиона и Рон лишились дара речи. Судя по их лицам, никто не знал, как реагировать на его выходку. Гарри и сам понятия не имел, что собирается делать теперь, когда он вмешался. Все, что он знал – что не может допустить, чтобы Снейпа беспрекословно отвели в Азкабан. 

Гнетущая тишина усилилась, и воздух от напряжения словно загустел. Пауза продлилась до тех пор, пока не прозвучал тихий бархатный голос Снейпа. 

– Поттер, что вы делаете? 

– Вы невиновны, и вас не скормят проклятым дементорам, – ответил Гарри, не сводя немигающего взгляда с двух авроров. Нападения сзади он не ждал. Война научила его одному – тому, что Снейп никогда не ударит его в спину. 

Затянувшееся молчание было не просто неловким - почти болезненным. Воздух становился все тяжелее. 

Гарри знал, что может уложить двоих авроров быстрее, чем любой из них сделает вдох, чтобы произнести заклятие. Единственную угрозу представлял Рон: как бы то ни было, Гарри не сможет причинить ему боль. И Рон это знал. Но лучший друг, как и двое его подчиненных, не двигался с места, словно не желая подталкивать разыгравшуюся сцену к неизбежной развязке. 

– Гарри. 

Сзади вновь раздался тягучий, завораживающий голос, и Гарри окаменел. От нескончаемого напряжения он был готов взорваться, но успокаивающий голос Снейпа пролился бальзамом на расшатавшиеся нервы. 

А еще Снейп никогда раньше не называл его по имени. 

– Это не выход. Пожалуйста, опустите палочку, – попросил Снейп, негромко и решительно. Гарри оставалось лишь догадываться, сколько потребовалось сил этому человеку, чтобы попросить своего единственного защитника не затевать бой. 

Гарри не пошевелился. Те, кто стоял напротив – тоже. Гермиона и Минерва с вытаращенными глазами замерли рядом с книжной полкой слева от двери. Рон стоял истуканом справа от двери около необычной коллекции движущихся сфер, которые циркулировали друг напротив друга и переливались всеми цветами радуги. Двое злосчастных авроров оказались посреди комнаты с таким видом, будто вот-вот намочат штаны. Казалось, что эта сцена может продлиться не один час. 

Но неожиданно Гарри услышал позади скрежет стула, затем шелест ткани. Рука Снейпа, та, что с уродливой красной царапиной, протянулась из-за спины Гарри и спокойно схватила его палочку, как будто Гарри вовсе и не был на грани взрыва, которого, судя по ужасу в их глазах, ожидали его друзья. 

– Здесь ваш самый близкий друг. Задумайтесь, что вы делаете. Пожалуйста, остановитесь. Вы не можете так поступить, – сказал Снейп, встав перед ним, и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. 

Гарри чуть было не заподозрил, что Снейп наложил на него Империус, потому что тот забрал его палочку абсолютно беспрепятственно. Казалось, все создания ада должны были вырваться на волю, когда его разоружили, однако никто не двинулся с места. 

Действия Снейпа ошеломили и неприятно удивили Гарри, поскольку стало ясно, что теперь только у Снейпа в руках палочка, а двое авроров боялись бывшего Пожирателя Смерти не меньше, чем Мальчика-Который-Выжил. 

Между тем, Снейп опустил руку и положил остролистовую палочку в карман Гарри, где она обычно лежала. Затем отступил назад, к дальнему концу резного стола, вынул собственную палочку и протянул ее Макгрегору в открытой ладони. Двигаясь, словно ожидая, что в него в любую секунду запустят Авадой, Макгрегор сделал несколько шагов вперед, чтобы выполнить свои обязанности. 

– Я понимаю, что не в том положении, чтобы о чем-либо просить, но я со всем уважением прошу вас не использовать действия профессора Поттера против него, – тихо обратился к Макгрегору Снейп, как только его палочка оказалась в руках аврора. – Мы вместе сражались на войне. Старые привязанности трудно отбросить. 

Его слова ударили по Гарри с силой Круциатуса. Хотелось просто взять и завопить от отчаяния. Он проиграл. И Снейп окажется в Азкабане, потому что Гарри не смог отстоять его. 

Как только палочку у Мастера Зелий забрали, Гарри отчетливо увидел, как тот сдерживает страх, и ощутил, что его бывшему учителю вот-вот откажет самообладание. А ему было известно, какой катастрофы можно ждать, когда Снейп выходит из себя, поэтому Гарри приложил все усилия, чтобы умерить свой собственный гнев и вернуть эмоции под контроль. Бессонная ночь и изнурительный дневной труд не сделали эту задачу легче. 

Всколыхнувшиеся чувства подобрались слишком близко к поверхности. Боясь шевельнуться и натворить непоправимого, Гарри буквально врос в пол и постарался усмирить бурлящий внутри яростный поток. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто это Рону и Гермионе угрожала опасность. Гарри дошел до предела, как в тот роковой день, когда Волдеморт, наконец, начал наступление на Хогвартс и стало понятно, почему взрослые волшебники боялись произносить вслух имя Темного Лорда. Гарри едва мог контролировать бешеный водоворот эмоций и силу, которую они пробудили в нем, - силу, которая требовала выпустить ее на волю. Но ради всех остальных Гарри не мог позволить себе сорваться. Он должен был справиться с собой. Он должен был отстоять Снейпа, пройти это испытание вместе с ним, точно так же, как Снейп когда-то помог Гарри, когда Волдеморт проник в его разум в последней битве. 

С опозданием Гарри понял, что тот был прав. Проклясть двух авроров – не лучший выход справиться с ситуацией. 

Все еще не очень понимая, как вести себя, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и подождал, пока спадет напряжение в комнате. Действия Снейпа, похоже, совершенно выбили авроров из колеи. Ожидая дальнейших распоряжений, Макгрегор и Мартин повернулись к Рону. 

Сам Рон выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. Мысль о том, чтобы обречь Снейпа на Азкабан, вывела его из равновесия, как и самого Гарри. После очередной мучительной паузы Рон словно сдулся. 

– Я не могу. Должен быть другой выход, – его тревожный взгляд обратился к той, чье присутствие поддерживало его даже в самой безнадежной ситуации. – Гермиона? Есть какие-нибудь идеи? 

Гермиона пригладила выбившиеся из прически волосы. 

– Единственный способ избежать ареста – найти убедительные доказательства, что профессор Снейп невиновен, и установить настоящего преступника. 

– И как мы это сделаем, если жертва уверена, что на нее напал Снейп? – озабоченно спросил Рон, утирая лицо. Алый цвет ему никогда не шел, и сейчас, в аврорской мантии, он выглядел особенно нездоровым и бледным. 

– Не знаю, Рон. Признание под веритасерумом является надежным доказательством. Жаль, что мы не можем просто прочесть мысли профессора Снейпа, чтобы доказать его невиновность, но это Темное Искусство, и ему не обучали больше двухсот лет. 

– Что? – ее слова озадачили Рона, и не без оснований. Немногим волшебникам было известно о том, что ментальные искусства, которым Снейп по приказу Альбуса Дамблдора обучал Гарри на пятом курсе, - не просто легенда. Как и магический огонь, они относились к умениям, о которых нарочно забыли на многие годы. 

Начиная догадываться, Гарри пересекся глазами со Снейпом. 

Свое решительное "Нет" Снейп озвучил как раз в ту минуту, когда Гермиона отвечала на вопрос: 

– Легиллименция. 

– Нет чему, Северус? – спросила Минерва. 

– Не легиллименция ли? – уточнил Рон, как всегда, безжалостно коверкая латинское произношение. То, как они перебили друг друга, было бы забавным, не будь ситуация настолько серьезной. 

– Да, легиллименция, – подтвердила Гермиона. – Я прочитала три книги, в которых ее упоминают. Ни в одной из них нет четких правил, как отрабатывать заклинание, но я помню, как оно называется. 

– Это не заклинание, – мягко поправил Гарри. Как только у него в голове созрел план, его бушующие эмоции стали утихать. – Это учение, как маггловская йога. Оно сочетает умственные и магические способности человека и позволяет заниматься чем-то вроде телепатии. А легиллименции обучали в прошедшие пару столетий. Профессор Дамблдор настоял, чтобы я овладел этими навыками. 

От упоминания о том, под чьим руководством он овладевал этими навыками, Гарри благоразумно воздержался. 

– Что? – взвизгнула Гермиона. – Профессор Дамблдор научил тебя запрещенному Темному Искусству? 

Гарри не знал, что оно было запрещено. 

– Эти навыки понадобились в борьбе против Волдеморта. С их помощью я не давал ему проникать к себе в сны на пятом курсе. 

Он затаил дыхание, молясь, чтобы теперь уже сама Минерва не выдала единственного учителя, который в тот страшный год давал ему частные уроки, но директриса, хоть и метнула озабоченный взгляд синих глаз в сторону Снейпа, ничего не сказала. 

– Кто еще считает это простым совпадением? – вопросил Макгрегор. – Именно тогда, когда нам понадобился телепат, единственный человек, который убежден в невиновности подозреваемого, вдруг вспоминает, что он телепат. 

– Я не вспоминал. Это запрещенное искусство, и я не хочу его ни обсуждать, ни использовать. Меня учили ему для определенной цели, и с тех пор я его не применял, – ответил Гарри. 

– Вы ожидаете, что мы поверим, что вы умеете читать мысли, но _предпочитаете_ этого не делать? – с вызовом уточнил Макгрегор. 

Снова вскипев, Гарри пристально посмотрел в злобные карие глаза. 

– Да мне по… – вспомнив о присутствии Минервы, он смягчил реплику, – ...все равно, чему вы верите. В отличие от ваших обвинений против профессора Снейпа, мое заявление может быть подкреплено фактами. 

– Какими? – парировал Макгрегор. 

– С вашего разрешения, буду более чем счастлив доказать свои способности, – предложил Гарри. 

– О чем речь? Доказывайте! О чем я думаю вот сейчас? – требовательно спросил Макгрегор. 

Гарри так давно не пользовался своим умением, что даже сомневался, не разучился ли еще читать мысли. Он вгляделся в жестокие карие глаза, затем успокоился и как можно старательнее очистил разум. Поразительно, как быстро вспомнились навыки. Он вышел из собственных мыслей и нырнул за слабенькие мысленные преграды Макгрегора. 

Обычно при залезании в чужую голову внимание рассеивалось: заграждение мыслей и эмоций всегда запутывало, мешало поиску нужной информации. Но Макгрегор столь усердно сосредоточился на пробной мысли, что Гарри не составило труда ее найти. Аврор буквально вопил ее во весь голос. Как только Гарри получил четкое изображение нецензурной сцены, которую демонстрировал ему Макгрегор, он, не медля, выдернул себя из картин, наводнивших его разум. 

– Пожалуйста, выберите что-нибудь поприличнее, о чем я могу сказать в присутствии директрисы. 

Макгрегор побледнел. 

– Вы могли угадать. О чем я думаю теперь? 

Гарри еще раз легонько коснулся мыслей аврора. И опять ответ лежал прямо на поверхности. Даже не надо было искать. 

– Когда вам было шесть лет, у вас был круп* по имени Гомер. Его съели… 

– Мерлинова борода, этого он никак не мог знать, – прошептал Макгрегор и невольно отступил. 

– Что ж, доказательств способностей Гарри, кажется, достаточно, – заметила Гермиона. В ее голосе звучало потрясение. 

Макгрегор кивнул. 

– Ладно, он умеет читать мысли, как и говорит, но… 

– Что еще? – жестко спросил Гарри. 

Макгрегор взглянул на Рона. 

– Как мы можем быть уверены, что он ничего не утаит и скажет нам правду? Ясное дело, он же друг Снейпа... 

– Гарри/Профессор Поттер не станет лгать, – хором изъявили протест Гермиона, Рон, и Минерва. 

Гарри не сводил глаз с Макгрегора, пока смутившийся аврор не заерзал. И затем объявил: 

– Я не собираюсь лгать, чтобы защитить нелюдя. Вы взяли не того человека. Единственный способ найти преступника – это доказать невиновность профессора Снейпа. 

– А если вы прочитаете его мысли и поймете, что он виновен? – спросил Макгрегор. 

– Я сам отведу его в Азкабан, – пообещал Гарри. И лишь в эту секунду понял, насколько полагается на свою веру в честность человека, который ему даже не нравится. 

Тут Рон вроде бы вспомнил, что ответственность за расследование лежит на нем. 

– Давай, Гарри. 

– У меня здесь есть право голоса? – поинтересовался Снейп, который стоял у дальнего конца стола. – Все-таки, рыться будут в моих мозгах. 

Все взгляды вновь устремились на Снейпа. 

Как всегда, Снейп, весь в черном и с мрачным лицом, представлял собой зловещую картину. Будь Гарри менее осведомлен, он бы поклялся, что этот мужчина - самый что ни на есть преступник. Стоило ли удивляться такой подозрительности Макгрегора? Со своего места у другого конца стола Гарри видел, что Снейп напряжен, и очень сильно. Мастер Зелий застыл, со столь же прямой спиной, как и спинка стула, на котором он сидел. Завеса волос почти скрывала его лицо, однако было видно, что его губы побелели - от страха или от ярости, Гарри не мог сказать точно. Но он знал, что никто в комнате, кроме него, не понимает, насколько Снейп выбит из колеи; остальные, похоже, видели в нем в этот момент лишь привычно отталкивающего, хладнокровного Мастера Зелий. И на самом деле - воспротивившись предложению просмотреть свои мысли, Снейп, в общем-то, подтвердил свою вину в глазах других. 

Но Гарри понимал, почему Снейп колеблется, вместо того, чтобы уцепиться за единственный шанс сохранить свободу. Чувствуя, как щеки пылают от стыда, он припомнил, как сунул нос в чашу с мерцающим светом и стал свидетелем болезненных событий, вовсе не предназначавшихся для его глаз. 

Откашлявшись, Гарри шагнул к Снейпу. 

– Сэр, мне уже не пятнадцать. Я научился уважать границы. 

Гарри настолько редко видел сомнения в обсидиановых глазах, что ему трудно было понять, появились ли они там сейчас. Снейп ничего не сказал, и Гарри продолжил: 

– Решать вам. Я ничего не сделаю без вашего позволения, но... если мы не подтвердим вашу невиновность, у Рона не останется выбора. Ему придется вас арестовать. 

– То есть, мой рассудок оскверните либо вы, либо дементоры – это, что ли, выбор? – насмешливо уточнил Снейп. 

А еще Гарри не приходилось наблюдать, чтобы этот высокомерный человек признавал поражение. И он ответил: 

– Боюсь, что да. Но выбирать вам. 

____________________________________ 

*Круп – порода собак. Выведена магами. Внешне пес похож на **[джек рассел терьера](http://www.terrier-club.ru/dog/rassel-terrier.html)** , только с раздвоенным хвостом. Крупы очень преданы магам и крайне агрессивны по отношению к магглам. (из «Волшебные твари и где их найти»)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри смотрит кино "Отработка" в двух версиях

То, что решение принимается с таким трудом, поразило Гарри. Мысль о том, что кто-то может колебаться, выбирая между ним и дементором, причинила ему боль. На месте Снейпа он бы ухватился за последнюю соломинку, чтобы доказать свою невиновность. 

А ухватился бы? Будь все наоборот, Гарри без колебаний позволил бы Снейпу заглянуть к себе в сознание, ведь тот неоднократно проделывал то же самое на уроках легиллименции и окклюменции, и Гарри не сомневался в честности Снейпа. Но еще он прекрасно знал, что его учитель во время тех же уроков получил совершенно иной опыт. Снейп имел дело не с человеком чести, а с упрямым недоверчивым подростком, который влез в его частную жизнь и подорвал доверие самым ужасным образом. Оглядываясь назад, Гарри не мог винить Снейпа за отсутствие энтузиазма. 

– Только виновный отказался бы от возможности оправдаться, – заметил Макгрегор, и его гойлообразное лицо осветилось злобным триумфом. 

В эту секунду Гарри его возненавидел. 

– Или тот, кто испытал эти способности на себе, – огрызнулся он, устав от предвзятости аврора. 

– Что вы хотите сказать? 

Все знали, что Снейп шпионил для Альбуса Дамблдора. Неужели Макгрегор полный идиот? Но нет, приглядевшись к аврору, Гарри понял, что тот на пять лет моложе его. Не глупый, просто молодой и ретивый. Макгрегору известно о Волдеморте только по слухам, распространившимся после того, как победили Темного Лорда. Аврор и понятия не имел о рисках, которые брал на себя самый доверенный агент Дамблдора, идя в стан врага. Разумеется, Макгрегор не видел ничего, кроме пострадавшего ребенка в лазарете. Он был прав, жертва заслуживает справедливости, но справедливость состоит в том, чтобы найти виновного, не арестовывая самого подходящего подозреваемого. 

– Волдеморт успешно применял легиллименцию. Почему, вы думаете, профессор Дамблдор заставил нас научиться защищаться от нее? Профессор Снейп шел в гнездо этой змеи по первой просьбе профессора Дамблдора, и каждый раз он должен был скрывать от Темного Лорда, кто он на самом деле: то есть либо оставлять воспоминания в мысливе, либо решиться прятать их с помощью собственных умений. Скажите спасибо, что у вас никто не рылся в мозгах, Макгрегор. А профессору Снейпу пришлось вынести не только это, но и гораздо больше, – объяснил Гарри. 

Он оглянулся на Снейпа и успел уловить в его глазах мимолетную эмоцию. Она исчезла через доли секунды, но Гарри видел – это было удивление. 

– Вы решили? – спросил Гарри Мастера Зелий и вернул ему его же слова: – Так я или дементоры? 

Снейп скривился в знакомой гримасе. 

– Вы, полагаю, – выплюнул он. – Начинайте живее, пока я не передумал. 

Пытаясь абстрагироваться от присутствия в комнате других людей, Гарри подошел к Снейпу, имея не больше желания читать его мысли, чем тот – открыть их. Не помогало и отношение испытуемого: он словно готовился к вторжению врага. Снейп сидел на самом краешке стула, натянувшись как струна и будто приготовившись сбежать в любую секунду. Гарри шагнул ближе и заметил, как между сосульками темных волос на его лбу блестит выступивший пот. Дыхание его бывшего учителя участилось. 

Гарри не стал тратить зря времени. Он еще раз очистил сознание, снял мысленные барьеры и потянулся изнутри, как когда-то учил его сидящий напротив человек. Ощущение было сродни выходу из тела. На мгновение он оказался в пустоте, затем вновь начал осознавать себя физически, но уже в теле Снейпа. Разница между своим и чужим телом сбивала с толку: длинные волосы, скрывающие большую часть лица, тяжесть слоев плотной темной одежды на коже. Самым заметным отличием были напряженные мышцы: одеревеневшее тело было совершенно чуждо Гарри. Как будто Снейп стоял по стойке «смирно». 

Что ж, он определенно установил связь со Снейпом на каком-то уровне. Теперь нужно установить мысленную связь, и дело в шляпе. Гарри открыл свой разум Снейпу, а сам потянулся к его разуму. 

Его мысленное щупальце натолкнулось на столь плотную металлическую стену, что он даже хрюкнул от неожиданности. Гарри никогда не доводилось сталкиваться с подобным препятствием. Оно было таким же реальным, как плиты пола под его ногами. Серая стена из бронзового сплава выросла во весь охват его мысленного взора, распростерлась до небес и в обе стороны, затмевая Великую китайскую стену. Гарри разглядел засовы, вколоченные в твердые железные планки. Их, пожалуй, было больше, чем деревьев в Запретном Лесу. 

– Гарри, ты как? – казалось, что Рон находился за миллион миль отсюда. 

Гарри уперся взглядом в стену, на которую наткнулся. Ни двери, ни окон, ни одного уязвимого места. Должно быть, чистая иллюзия, но она непроницаема. 

– Сэр, – мягко сказал Гарри, – вы _должны_ впустить меня. Я не буду пробиваться сквозь нее. 

– Пробиваться сквозь что? – спросил сзади него голос Макгрегора. 

– Тише вы все, – менторским тоном сделала замечание Гермиона, – Гарри нужно сосредоточиться. 

Стена оставалась такой же незыблемой, как замок, в котором они находились. 

– Пожалуйста, сэр, – прошептал Гарри. 

Серое железо будто подернулось рябью. Через пару секунд между двумя засовами появился узкий раскол. Затем он увеличился до такого размера, чтобы сквозь него можно было пролезть – еле-еле. 

Гарри всмотрелся в открывшуюся дыру. С той стороны было черным-черно, хоть глаз выколи. Снейп, как обычно, задач не облегчал. 

С глубоким вздохом Гарри втиснул плечи и затем все тело целиком в еле проходимую расщелину в ледяном холодном металле. Толщина стены была в точности такая, какой он и опасался, - по меньшей мере, четыре фута с каждой стороны. Гарри сдавило так, что у него чуть не начался приступ клаустрофобии: он замер от ужаса, что проход резко закроется, и его прихлопнет как какую-нибудь муху. Со Снейпа бы сталось. 

Но щель оставалась открытой, и Гарри бочком пробрался сквозь нее. Миновав, наконец, преграды, он переместился в кромешную тьму. 

Ни проблеска света. Куда ни глянь - мрачнее, чем в Тайной комнате. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас он находился в голове Снейпа, хоть тот и удерживал его в какой-то кошмарной прихожей. Теперь можно было общаться с помощью мыслей, без необходимости делиться подробностями разговора с остальными присутствующими в кабинете. 

_«Профессор, я знаю, что вы весь день думаете вовсе не об этом»,_ мысленно обратился Гарри к Снейпу. _«Можно ли дать немного света?»_

Он ощутил раздражение Снейпа, как свое собственное, и затем огорчение, когда тот догадался, что его эмоции считываются. Они тут же перестали ощущаться, будто Снейп повернул выключатель. Мгновением позже тьма сменилась белым слепящим светом, и пространство стало напоминать пустую белую комнату. Что ж, свет ему включили. 

Гарри заморгал, чувствуя, как до слез жжет глаза при малейшей попытке сфокусировать зрение в этом болезненно-ярком свете. 

Еще через секунду в нескольких футах от него возник темно-серый чугунный булькающий котел на слабом огне, и Гарри ощутил решимость Снейпа в случае необходимости удерживать в мыслях этот образ до скончания веков. 

_«У нас нет времени до скончания веков»,_ мысленно поправил Гарри. _«Если вы не поможете мне доказать вашу невиновность, у вас не будет времени даже до конца дня! Вы как я, сэр. В прошлом вы испытали настоящие ужасы. Вы знаете, что с вами сделают дементоры. В Азкабане вы не доживете до утра, не говоря уже о суде. Вы должны мне довериться. Вы должны впустить меня»._

Котел продолжал кипеть, но Гарри услышал, как негромкий голос с вызовом и легкой иронией поинтересовался: 

_«Довериться вам, Поттер?»_

Тут Гарри осенило: на самом деле Снейп волнуется и кипит, как зелье в этом котле. Хотя иллюзия белой комнаты и котла с варевом не исчезла, Гарри внезапно почувствовал раны, которые оставили в душе этого жесткого человека многочисленные давние предательства. И одно из них он увидел очень ясно: как Снейп застал его, пятнадцатилетнего, с палочкой в мысливе. Однако Гарри точно не знал, чье это воспоминание, Снейпа или его собственное. 

_«Да, довериться»,_ стал настаивать Гарри. 

_«С чего я должен вам доверять? Вы можете меня осудить, подтвердив обвинения, и я не смогу ничего предпринять в качестве хоть малейшей защиты»,_ презрительно усмехнулся Снейп. Котел забурлил еще яростнее, как будто под ним прибавили огня. 

Снейпа обуяли ярость и, что неожиданно, страх. Снейпу было страшно, а Гарри не приходилось наблюдать, чтобы этот внушающий ужас человек чего-то боялся, даже когда они попали в окружение и проигрывали в смертельной битве с Волдемортом. 

_«Если бы я собирался вас осудить, мне бы не было нужды заходить сюда. Если вы мне не верите, прочитайте мои мысли сами»,_ предложил Гарри и полностью снял ментальный барьер, чтобы Снейп мог войти и изучить все сам. 

Но Снейп не воспользовался приглашением. Вместо этого варево в котле утихло и принялось кипеть так же спокойно, как вначале. Затем в звуках лопающихся пузырей Гарри расслышал: _Он не такой как его отец, не такой..._

Это стало недостающим кусочком мозаики. Снейп позволил иллюзии чуть-чуть рассеяться. Большинство людей не увидели бы связи, но стоило Гарри услышать бормотание кипящего котла, он понял, как Снейп сотворил эту иллюзию там, где должны были быть только правдивые события. Когда он подобрался к Снейпу на ментальном уровне, он должен был оказаться непосредственно в его сознании, а не в этой иллюзорной комнате. И потому Гарри сначала был сбит с толку. Однако теперь он понял, что, как только проход в стене открылся, он мог попасть через него только в одну точку – конечный пункт своего маршрута. Поэтому он точно на месте, что означает... 

Котел _и есть_ сознание Снейпа. Теперь, зная правду, Гарри ощутил, что пузыри – это мысли и эмоции, с помощью которых его проверяют. И нужно всего лишь сфокусировать внимание на кипящем котле, и он увидит все, что хотел – важна только сила желания. 

Только-только шепот затих, как котел снова неистово забулькал: без сомнений, Снейп понял свою ошибку. Однако пока в его сознании находился посторонний, он не мог создать взамен другую защитную иллюзию. В этом случае Гарри заметил бы попытку обмана, и ему было бы достаточно всего лишь обрушить всю силу своего желания на котел, чтобы заставить иллюзию развеяться. Гарри почувствовал, что Снейп приготовился именно к этому. 

На обдумывание дальнейших действий хватило двух секунд. Вытянуть воспоминания силой означало стать со Снейпом врагами. Гарри же был здесь не ради сражения, а для того, чтобы помочь, даже если вздорный мизантроп этого не понимал. И вместо того, чтобы нанести удар по иллюзии, Гарри уселся на ослепительно белый пол, ни жесткий, ни мягкий, и принялся следить, как кипит котел. 

_«Сэр, я не буду заставлять вас. Решать вам. Как вы сказали, либо я, либо дементоры»._

Гневное бульканье в котле постепенно сменилось ровным кипением. 

Гарри ощутил, как Снейп отовсюду наблюдает за ним, оценивает. Наконец, белый фон начал развеиваться. Котел замерцал. А затем, в мгновение ока, иллюзия пропала. 

Из стерильно белой комнаты Гарри кинуло в головокружительный калейдоскоп цвета, изображений, эмоций и информации, из которых состоял типичный хаос человеческого разума. После безмятежной белизны сильный шум и множество сменяющих друг друга картинок почти ошеломили его. Гарри не мог сосредоточиться ни на одной из них. Попытаться схватить какую-нибудь мимолетную мысль или эмоцию Снейпа было все равно что уцепиться за что-то, попав в воронку торнадо. Но даже в этом случае, за бешено вращающимся калейдоскопом Гарри слышал одну и ту же мысль, которая проигрывалась снова и снова, как маггловская запись. _Он не такой, как его отец, не такой..._

От этой отчаянной мантры сжалось сердце. Со времени гибели Поттера-старшего прошло больше четверти века, но рана Снейпа от стычек со школьным врагом была настолько глубока, что внешнего сходства Гарри с отцом хватало, чтобы совершенно вывести Снейпа из равновесия. Гарри хотелось как-то убедить Снейпа, что тот не прав, что он, Гарри, - не такой, как его отец, но было ясно, что его слова лишь добавят масла в огонь. Так что он просто стал молча ждать, пока бушующее вокруг волнение уляжется. 

Убедившись, что буря не собирается утихать, Гарри осторожно позвал: 

_«Сэр?»_

Медленно-медленно вихрь вокруг него успокоился, свидетельствуя, что Гарри привлек внимание Снейпа. 

_«Мне нужно, чтобы вы показали мне, что случилось на сегодняшней отработке. Вы можете это сделать?»_

Снейп рыкнул так, что его злобный голос отозвался в каждой клеточке тела Гарри: 

_«На сегодняшней отработке ничего не случилось»._

«Покажите мне, пожалуйста», попросил Гарри. 

Последовала еще одна длительная пауза, во время которой Гарри швыряло туда-сюда в жестком водовороте сознания. В бешеном беспорядочном коллаже Гарри уловил одно ясное впечатление – на долю секунды он испытал стыд и ужас, которые пережил Снейп, когда его обвинили в гнусном злодеянии. Эмоция ушла сразу, как только Гарри на ней остановился. 

Однако затем Снейп сосредоточился на его просьбе, и окружающая суматоха улеглась. Когда Снейп сфокусировался на воспоминании, Гарри неожиданно оказался в хогвартских подземельях, в классе Зелий. Он смотрел на него глазами Снейпа, который сидел за столом и проверял кипу контрольных пятого курса. Гарри задержал взгляд на руке с пером, точнее – на уродливом рубце на ней, в то время как Снейп снял с Гриффиндора десять баллов за неправильную работу, при том, что только что вычел всего два за ту же самую ошибку в работе слизеринца. 

В дверь постучали. Снейп и, волей-неволей, Гарри покосились на светловолосого хаффлпаффца в черной мантии, который, волоча ноги, неохотно вошел в пустой класс. 

– Я здесь, профессор Снейп, – запнулся студент. 

Гарри почувствовал раздражение Снейпа из-за того, что его прервали. Тот глянул в покрасневшие синие глаза мальчика и отдал распоряжение: 

– Ярутка на вашем рабочем столе, мистер Уэстфилд. Будьте любезны нарезать ее всю на ровные части два дюйма длиной, – Снейп махнул разодранной рукой в сторону стола, где лежала огромная связка зеленых сорняков. Затем переключил свое и, соответственно, внимание Гарри на смехотворно ошибочный ответ в контрольной, которую проверял. 

Уэстфилд сел за стол, и в тишине подземелья Гарри услышал шелест его мантии. Через минуту или две раздался негромкий стук мерного шинкования. 

_«Уэстфилд плакал до того, как прийти на отработку?»_ мысленно спросил Гарри Снейпа. 

_«Что?»_ откликнулся Снейп. Он сосредоточился на вопросе, и изображение перед ними замерло на месте. 

_«Посмотрите на его глаза»_ , предложил Гарри, привлекая внимание собеседника к заинтересовавшей его детали. Снейп мысленно перемотал изображение до того момента, как мальчик вошел в класс. Похоже, он только сейчас пригляделся к Уэстфилду. Глаза у мальчика были такие же красные, как у Гарри, когда его мучили кошмары по три-четыре ночи подряд. Без лишних слов было ясно – мальчик совсем недавно горько плакал. Снейп, по ощущениям, думал точно так же. 

_«Я не заметил»,_ сказал Снейп. 

«Что случилось потом?» спросил Гарри. 

Дальше ему пришлось вытерпеть ускоренный просмотр подробностей отработки, которая оказалась сплошным выставлением оценок за контрольные: после того, как Уэстфилд принялся нарезать ярутку, Снейп даже не взглянул в сторону студента. Во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока его не прервало робкое: 

– Профессор, я закончил. 

Снейп и вместе с ним Гарри, подняв глаза от контрольных, перевели пристальный взгляд на рабочий стол и осмотрели кучу аккуратно нарезанной ярутки. Гарри почувствовал, что Снейп, оценивая труды студента, остался доволен хорошей работой – как будто сделал ее сам. 

Тем не менее, никакой похвалы не прозвучало. Снейп расщедрился всего лишь на скучающий ответ: 

– Ну хорошо. Вы свободны. В следующий раз убедитесь, что ваша домашняя работа сделана в срок. 

Гарри не удалось увидеть, как Уэстфилд вышел, потому что Снейп, отпустив ученика, сразу же углубился в контрольные и не проследил, как тот вышел из класса. 

_«И все?»_ уточнил Гарри. Он напряг все органы чувств, выискивая подвох: ведь если человеку оказалось под силу создать у себя в сознании белую комнату и иллюзию котла, с его ментальной силой стоило считаться. 

_«Абсолютно»,_ ответил Снейп. 

Затем Гарри почувствовал, как напряглось тело, в котором он пребывал, но причиной тому был не обман. Он успел уловить слабую вспышку страха – хозяин тела боялся, что его сознание перероют снизу доверху, чтобы проверить подлинность воспоминания. 

Но Гарри хотел сосредоточиться совсем на другом. На эмоциях, потому что они, по его опыту, не лгали никогда. Он приложил все усилия, чтобы уловить мимолетные ощущения, витавшие вокруг. Здесь, в сознании, все лежало как на ладони, у Снейпа не было возможности слукавить. 

Гарри не почувствовал ничего, кроме страхов Снейпа: что его воспоминаниям не поверят; что полезут прощупывать дальше; что, в конечном итоге, Поттер убедится в правдивости воспоминания, но назло подтвердит обвинение, потому что Снейпа осуждали всякий раз, когда он становился уязвимым. 

Эмоции, приправленные последней горькой мыслью, пронзили Гарри как Круциатус. Он не смог бы подобрать иного сравнения. 

И такую боль этот человек переносит каждый день?! 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и попытался ослабить почти машинальный отклик у себя в душе, который вызвала чужая рана. Но отбросить собственные эмоции было непросто. Он всегда считал Северуса Снейпа хладнокровным ублюдком, который обожает измываться и высмеивать. Он был вынужден научиться доверять Мастеру Зелий как собрату по оружию, но симпатии к нему никогда не питал. Со стороны Снейпа он видел только мелочность, никогда не задумываясь, что ее породило. Только теперь Гарри понял, что нужно было сделать. А ведь во время уроков окклюменции и легиллименции, которые давал ему Снейп, он не раз видел картины несчастливого детства своего учителя. Теперь он понял, насколько характер Снейпа выходил за рамки его язвительности. 

Одолеваемый вопросом, почему его гложет чувство вины, Гарри прикинул, каким будет его следующий шаг. Первым порывом было обнадежить, передать по мысленной связи утешение. Однако Снейп, ясное дело, сочувствия не оценит. Только еще сильнее разгневается на то, что узнали о его слабости. 

Итак, Гарри сосредоточился на своих собственных чувствах, смакуя ликование, что не обманулся в ожиданиях. Не было никакого изнасилования, никакой жестокости. Все, что произошло сегодня в слизеринских подземельях, – это отработка, которую показал ему Снейп – да он и не сомневался, что так и будет. Не считая отсутствия травли, отработка Уэстфилда со Снейпом не отличалась от сотни наказаний у Мастера Зелий, которые всплывали в памяти самого Гарри. 

Гарри ощутил перемену в витающих вокруг эмоциях. До сих пор Снейп относился к нему как к неприятелю, вторгшемуся на чужую территорию. Гарри понимал, что тот спрятал все эмоции как можно глубже и показал ему только то, что составляло часть нужного воспоминания, или просочилось на поверхность случайно. Но сейчас сквозь ментальные щиты Снейпа проступило неприкрытое потрясение. 

_«Что такое?»_ спросил Гарри. 

Возникла пауза, в течение которой Снейп явно обдумывал благоразумный ответ. Наконец, тот мысленно уточнил: 

_«Вы действительно верите, что я невиновен?»_

«Да». 

Одно простое слово, казалось, пошатнуло равновесие Снейпа. 

Не желая вторгаться в его разум дольше, чем требовалось, Гарри отправил мысленное послание: 

_«Думаю, больше ничего не нужно. Спасибо»._

Он внутренне подобрался, приготовившись выбираться из чужого сознания: обратный процесс зачастую протекал гораздо болезненнее. Как при сексе – проникать у Гарри всегда выходило само собой, зато гладко двигаться назад не получалось никогда. 

_«Неужели?»_

Услышав язвящий голос, Гарри понял, что его мысль всплыла наружу. На секунду задумавшись, можно ли покраснеть, пребывая в чужом сознании, он пропустил насмешку мимо ушей. 

Снейп отпустил воспоминание, и слизеринские подземелья, как раньше белая прихожая, рассеялись. 

На мгновение, когда Гарри еще раз столкнулся с водоворотом мыслей, его накрыло волной самого настоящего ужаса. Снейп молниеносно его обуздал, как и все эмоции, которые испытывал с первой секунды проникновения постороннего к нему в разум, но ощущения Гарри не позволяли ошибиться. Он все равно чувствовал чужой страх. Все внутренности Снейпа скрутило в узел, а тело его одеревенело от тревоги, унять которую не мог даже этот мастер сдержанности. 

_«В чем дело?»_ спросил Гарри, совершенно озадаченный. Он убедился, что испытуемый не виновен. Что теперь пошло не так? Снейп должен был быть на седьмом небе от счастья. 

_«Вы что, не собираетесь провести небольшой... осмотр достопримечательностей? Удовлетворить свое любопытство?»_ Насмешливые вопросы посыпались на Гарри, но, несмотря на враждебное отношение, он почувствовал, что Снейп застыл в ожидании, что на его личное пространство посягнут там, где ничего нельзя скрыть. 

Такое уже случалось. Гарри понял это так ясно, как будто уже выискал в памяти нужный инцидент и осветил его сотней Люмосов. 

Конечно, ему было любопытно – а кому бы не было? Но Снейп приготовился к ментальному эквиваленту насилия, и как бы Гарри ни хотелось узнать, что сделало Снейпа именно таким, он вовсе не собирался ради утоления любопытства рыться в чужой душе. Даже если Снейп ничего другого не ожидал. Даже если – по ощущениям Гарри – Снейп готов был стерпеть это в обмен на свободу. 

Гарри не мог не задуматься, в каких же кругах приходилось вращаться Снейпу, если надругательство над сознанием воспринималось им как неизбежный результат позволения другому человеку войти к себе в голову, но затем он вспомнил Темную Метку на левом предплечье Снейпа, и вопрос отпал. 

_«Профессор, я пришел с определенной целью. Я закончил. Спасибо вам за сотрудничество»._ С этими словами Гарри принялся выкарабкиваться из запутанной сети, именуемой сознанием Северуса Снейпа. Высвободившись, он отчетливо ощутил абсолютный шок собеседника. 

В момент разъединения потеря ориентации в пространстве была обычным делом. Когда ты резко оказывался в другом теле, пусть даже и в своем собственном, требовалось время, чтобы в нем освоиться, а также привыкнуть к полному отсутствию чужих мыслей и чувств. И – странное дело: в прошлом Гарри заглядывал в сознание врагов, поэтому возвращался к себе всегда с облегчением, но сегодня после обрыва связи ему стало до нелепости одиноко. 

Гарри открыл глаза навстречу реальности. Он стоял над Снейпом, сидящим на стуле, и не сводил с него взгляда. На лице зельевара не было и капли напряжения или гнева, какие были до проникновения к нему в мысли. Какое-то время Гарри просто стоял и неотрывно смотрел на него. 

Глаза человека напротив оставались закрытыми. Пожалуй, впервые на своей памяти Гарри видел на лице у Северуса Снейпа спокойное открытое выражение. Профессор как будто спал, и казался... трудно было подобрать слова, в общем, не таким безобразным. Не самое лестное описание, зато правдивое. Черты лица, неизменно резкие и суровые, сейчас виделись уже без отрицательного подтекста, который обычно ассоциировался с язвительным выражением. Возможно, это отголосок связи с самыми глубокими слоями сознания Снейпа окрасил восприятие Гарри, но теперь Снейп не казался ему отталкивающим. 

У Гарри еще никогда не создавалось впечатления, что после телепатического контакта человек стал другим, но он применял свои навыки лишь несколько раз во время войны, и, главным образом, на врагах. Будучи взрослым, он никогда не заглядывал в сознание к давним знакомым, и, хочешь не хочешь, но тесная связь со Снейпом его изменила – или, по крайней мере, изменила Снейпа в его глазах. 

Между тем, тот моргнул и открыл глаза. Гарри невольно отметил, какие длинные и густые у Снейпа ресницы. Темный пристальный взгляд остановился на Гарри, и спокойствие на лице сразу же сменилось подозрительностью. Гарри нутром почуял, как Мастер Зелий замер, ожидая вероломства. 

Гарри не знал, как его убедить, и потому просто протянул руку и сжал плечо Снейпа. Этот жест, если судить по округлившимся глазам, считался вопиющим нарушением границ в пространстве Снейпа, но Гарри не имел понятия, что можно было сделать еще. Он не знал, какие события в прошлом вызвали это подсознательное недоверие, но уже понял, что Снейп перенес достаточно предательства и жестокости, чтобы, оставшись совершенно без защиты, не ждать ничего хорошего. Мысль о беззащитности Снейпа была чем-то новым. 

– Кхм-м-м, – кашлянула Минерва Макгонагалл у них за спиной. От неожиданности Гарри чуть не подскочил на месте, а в пристальном взгляде Снейпа, естественно, сверкнула недобрая искорка. 

«Гоблин с два, беззащитен! – подумал Гарри. – Как был злобной гадиной, так и останется». 

Он повернулся наконец лицом к пятерым присутствующим в кабинете. Двое авроров взирали на него с неприкрытым скептицизмом. Гермиона и Минерва явно надеялись на лучшее. Рон нервничал. 

– Ну и? – спросил он. 

Гарри поймал озабоченный взгляд старого друга и улыбнулся. 

– Мы были правы. Это был не он. Он просто смотрел на Уэстфилда. Все время отработки он расставлял оценки. 

– Но мальчик дал показания... – возразил Макгрегор. 

– Как веритасерум может так сильно ошибиться? – одновременно с ним спросил Мартин. 

– Так, кто же действительно напал на мистера Уэстфилда? – внесла лепту во всеобщее замешательство Минерва. – И как получилось, что мальчик обвиняет профессора Снейпа? 

– Отличный вопрос, Минерва, – сказал Снейп. 

Гарри повернулся к нему. Мастер Зелий не подавал виду, но Гарри видел, что тот потрясен. И, кажется, впервые за все то время, что они знали друг друга, Снейп отказывался встречаться с ним взглядом. 

– Сэр? – позвал Гарри, вынуждая Снейпа обратить на него внимание. Смутившись от противоречивости эмоций в бездонных темных глазах, он сказал: – Я думаю, чары памяти. 

Снейп медленно кивнул: – Чтобы пройти допрос под веритасерумом, все должно быть тщательно проработано. 

– Все и проработано, не так ли? В сочетании с легиллименцией, окклюменцией и чарами памяти. Если использовали ту же технику, что и вы для иллюзии котла, возможно, мальчику внушили ложные воспоминания, – предположил Гарри, выясняя, возможно ли такое. Пробел в его знаниях по ментальным наукам укладывался в целую книгу, в то время как Снейп... он был достаточно искусен, чтобы водить за нос Волдеморта в течение многих лет. Снейп был экспертом. 

– Вероятно, однако это было бы... сложно, – согласился Снейп. 

В то время как Рон спросил: 

– Что за иллюзия котла? 

Гарри повернулся к директрисе. 

– Единственное разумное объяснение, Минерва, – кто-то изменил Уэстфилду память тем же способом, который Министерство применяет к магглам, когда на их глазах совершается какое-нибудь волшебство. 

– Но Министерство меняет воспоминания магглам с помощью зелья, – напомнила Гермиона. 

– Мы не можем быть уверены, что таким зельем не напоили Уэстфилда. Я бы мог попробовать пробиться через ложные установки, которые ему насадили, но я... Я даже не знаю, что искать. Я боюсь, что сделаю ему только хуже, – признался Гарри. Он подумал, что Снейп гораздо лучше подошел бы для такой операции, но, по очевидным причинам, его кандидатура была неприемлема. 

– Гарри, – сказал Рон, – мне дан приказ увести профессора Снейпа в Азкабан. Для доклада Начальнику Лоуренсу мне нужны более веские основания, нежели то, что ты залез Снейпу в мозги и увидел, что он невиновен. Мы должны узнать, кто это сделал с мальчиком, тогда мы сможем предотвратить повторное преступление. Правду о случившемся знает только Уэстфилд. 

– Он прав, Гарри, – отозвалась Гермиона. – Кто бы это ни сделал, он все еще на свободе. 

– Думаю, следует переговорить с мадам Помфри и узнать, сможет ли мистер Уэстфилд ответить еще на вопросы, – сказала Минерва. – Я уточню. 

– Я пойду с вами, – предложил Рон. 

Они вместе с Гермионой ушли в лазарет через камин, оставив Снейпа и Гарри с двумя аврорами. Теперь, когда Снейп перестал быть для них главным подозреваемым, коллеги Рона заметно расслабились. А как только их лидер вышел, Макгрегор и Мартин, шелестя красными одеяниями, принялись бродить по кабинету и изучать необычные антикварные вещицы. 

Некоторое время Гарри следил, как авроры осматривают полки, а затем опустился на стул рядом со Снейпом. Совершенно измученный, он провел рукой по непослушным волосам. 

Гарри мельком глянул на Мастера Зелий, но тот не упускал из виду авроров. Последовав за темным цепким взглядом, Гарри увидел Макгрегора, который взял в руки серебряную коробку, инкрустированную драгоценными камнями. Узнав магический артефакт времен своей учебы, Гарри усердно сдерживал смех, пока Макгрегор снимал крышку. Комнату наполнил истошный визг. 

– Какого черта ты делаешь? – рявкнул Мартин, когда Макгрегор уронил коробку на ковер. – Подними и положи на место. 

Гарри поспешно отвел взгляд, чтобы не заметили его веселья. В поле его зрения опять попал Снейп. 

Темные глаза впились прямо в него. Гарри нутром чуял, что Снейп бы и рад опять отвернуться, но среди многочисленных недостатков этого человека трусости не водилось. 

Снейп твердо встретил его взгляд. И через некоторое время негромко произнес: 

– Ваше первое действие – направленная на авроров палочка – было весьма необдуманным, и могло привести к вашей смерти или тюремному заключению. 

– Я знаю, – согласился Гарри. Интересно, Снейп собирается устроить ему выволочку сейчас или подождет, пока не уйдут Макгрегор и Мартин? 

Бездонные глаза были нечитаемы. 

После продолжительной паузы Снейп заметил: 

– Необдуманно и поспешно, тем не менее, как бы то ни было, я... признателен... – последнее слово Снейп буквально выдавил, – ...за ваше вмешательство. 

Ошарашенный Гарри собрался, было, ответить, но ему помешал шум в камине. 

Со всей обычной неловкостью, связанной с перемещениями по каминной сети, Гермиона споткнулась на выходе и быстро повернулась, чтобы помочь устоять Минерве Макгонагалл, которая появилась вслед за ней. 

Минерва не стала тратить времени впустую, а со свойственной ей прямотой перешла непосредственно к сути дела. 

– Гарри, мадам Помфри считает, что мистера Уэстфилда можно расспросить. Он согласился встретиться с тобой, – она повернулась и посмотрела на Снейпа. – Северус, Рон попросил вас остаться здесь, пока он не переговорит со своим начальником. 

– Разумеется, – не особенно вежливо ответил тот. 

– Мы останемся здесь с профессором, – вызвался Макгрегор, видимо, не спеша отказываться от своих подозрений. 

Гарри оглянулся на Снейпа. Идея оставить его одного с аврорами Гарри не нравилась, но если он хотел доказать невиновность Снейпа, выбора не было. 

– У вас есть какие-нибудь предложения, как с этим справиться? – спросил Гарри у Снейпа. – Если память изменили настолько, что Веритасерум дал сбой, то работа проделана безукоризненно. 

Снейп кивнул. 

– Если есть хоть одно слабое звено, то среди мелких деталей. 

Мелкие детали – изнасилования тринадцатилетнего мальчишки. Ну да. 

Гарри мрачно кивнул и отправился за Гермионой и Минервой по сети в лазарет. 

Комната, в которой они оказались, едва вмещала пригодный для переходов камин. С одной стороны на полках теснились лекарственные зелья, с другой – тяжелые книги по медицинским заклинаниям, а между стеллажами у окна притулился столик. 

С появлением троих визитеров свободного места больше не осталось. 

Маленькая фигурка в белом ждала их напротив открытой двери снаружи. 

– Здравствуй, Гарри, – встретила гостей Поппи, когда те, оступившись, вышли из ее камина в кабинете. Ее доброе лицо под форменным убором было непривычно мрачным. Со школьных времен Гарри в ее светлых волосах прибавилось седины, но она, как и Минерва, за прошедшее десятилетие не изменилась. – Спасибо, что предложил помочь. Я знала, что должно быть какое-то другое объяснение. 

Гарри подошел к миниатюрной целительнице и ободряюще сжал ее плечо. 

– Как он? 

– Как и следует ожидать, бедняжка. Я бы никогда, в смысле... – ее выдержка висела на волоске. Гарри видел, как переживает добросердечная целительница из-за причины страдания своего пациента. Ее состояние без слов подтверждало, что подобное злодеяние для школы и Магического мира в целом – нечто из ряда вон. 

– Я знаю, – кивнул Гарри. – Это ужасно. Но у Карла наилучший уход. Он поправится, Поппи, и мы разыщем нелюдя, который это сделал, и позаботимся, чтобы он больше никого никогда не обидел. 

– Азкабан для него слишком мягкое наказание, – пробормотала Минерва себе под нос, а ее ярость можно было чуть ли не потрогать руками. – Мало того, что негодяй изнасиловал ребенка, но втягивать ни в чем неповинного человека... 

– Гарри во всем досконально разберется, – пообещала Гермиона. 

«Мне бы ее уверенность», – подумал Гарри. 

– Мне так полегчало от того, что ты смог снять подозрения с бедного Северуса. У меня в голове не укладывается, – запричитала мадам Помфри, нервно пригладив безупречную мантию. – Профессора Хогвартса обвиняют в растлении ученика... это ужасно. 

– Гарри ему поможет, – повторила Гермиона. Похоже, она возложила на себя обязанность поддерживать директрису и колдомедика в трудный час. Хотя при споре с аврорами Гермиона, вопреки своему обыкновению, больше отмалчивалась. Гарри ощущал, что она вне себя от свершившегося преступления, и каких сил ей стоит сдерживаться. 

Гермиона окинула кабинет взглядом и спросила: – Где Рон? 

– Он с Карлом, – ответила Поппи. 

– Можно мне увидеть Карла? – спросил Гарри. Он не стремился сделать то, что считал своим долгом, но обидчик Уэстфилда все еще был на свободе. 

– Да, конечно. Следуй за мной. Эм-м, – мадам Помфри повернулась к Гермионе и Минерве, – думаю, сейчас не стоит толпиться у постели бедного мальчика. Вы не против подождать здесь? 

Минерва и Гермиона согласно кивнули. 

– Вообще-то, нам, пожалуй, лучше вернуться и дождаться в кабинете директрисы, – предложила Гермиона. 

– Если мы можем как-то помочь... – начала было Минерва. Видно было, что полное бессилие в данной ситуации повергало ее в отчаяние. 

– Я свяжусь с вами по камину, – заверила Поппи. Затем взяла Гарри под руку и повела его из кабинета по просторному Больничному крылу с длинными рядами пустых кроватей к одной из отдельных палат, расположенных в задней части лазарета. 

Колдомедик тихо постучала в дверь и открыла ее. Гарри прошел следом за ней, молясь, чтобы все не испортить. 

Комната была небольшой, можно сказать, каморка. Больничная койка занимала большую часть пространства. Ее светлокудрый обитатель полулежал на подушках. Рон сидел в кресле у кровати. 

На каменных стенах были развешаны веселые картины с безобидными сюжетами, которые могли бы понравиться больному ребенку – корзина с играющими котятами, стадо бегущих по травянистой равнине зебр, две девчушки, запускающие бумажного змея. Справа от двери в камине горел огонь, наполняя комнату светом и теплом. 

При виде Рона, предлагающего мальчику одну из своих вездесущих шоколадных лягушек, Гарри мало-помалу стал успокаиваться. Рон легко сходился с детьми. Его любили все ученики. 

Однако едва Уэстфилд заметил открывшуюся дверь, его круглое лицо перекосилось от страха. Шоколадная лягушка, которую он держал в руке, воспользовалась заминкой, спрыгнула с постели и ускакала под соседнее кресло. 

Гарри окинул студента беглым взглядом. Из воспоминаний Снейпа об отработке ему было известно, что видимых ран у Уэстфилда не наблюдалось, но Гарри понятия не имел о подробностях и степени жестокости нападения. Пострадав таким образом, Уэстфилд мог получить очень серьезные повреждения, не заметные снаружи, но сейчас мальчик, казалось, чувствовал себя комфортно. 

– Здравствуй, Карл, – поприветствовал мальчика Гарри, оставаясь в дверях. – Можно мне войти? 

Уэстфилд натужно кивнул. 

– Здравствуйте, профессор Поттер, мадам Помфри. 

Гарри обрадовался бодрому ответу. Он боялся, что пострадавший мальчик полностью замкнется в себе, но хотя этому хрупкому подростку было явно не по себе, он не вздрагивал от каждого шороха. Конечно, может быть, все дело в зельях, которыми напичкала его мадам Помфри, чтобы он успокоился. 

– Как тебе на попечении мадам Помфри? – спросил Гарри с нервной улыбкой. Он даже не знал, как подступиться к разговору о деле, которое привело его сюда. 

– Хорошо, сэр, – ответил Уэстфилд. 

Что говорить дальше, Гарри вообще не представлял. Просить ребенка, натерпевшегося жестокости, о разрешении заглянуть к нему в сознание, чтобы пересмотреть свершившееся преступление, было выше его сил. 

К его удивлению, на помощь пришел Рон. 

– Карл, я попросил Гарри, то есть профессора Поттера, спуститься, чтобы помочь мне уладить твой случай. 

– У-уладить? – повторил Уэстфилд. 

– Да, Гарри пришел помочь, – подтвердил Рон. 

– Как? – вопросил Уэстфилд. 

– Ты знаешь, что, когда маггл становится случайным свидетелем какого-нибудь волшебства, Министерство корректирует ему память так, чтобы он забыл об этом? – спросил Рон. 

– Да, – ответил Карл и пришел к естественному выводу, который мог быть сделан из слов Рона. – Вы... сделаете так, чтобы я забыл, что случилось? 

Расслышав надежду в юном голосе, Гарри поморщился. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось оградить мальчика от этого кошмара. А потом пойти и выследить нелюдя, который причинил зло невинному ребенку, и посмотреть, на что действительно способен его новообретенный магический огонь. Но, понимая, что мысли о мести ничем сейчас не помогут, Гарри попытался взять себя в руки. Хотя это оказалось нелегким делом: Уэстфилд был еще совсем маленьким. Ни один ребенок не должен страдать от такого зла! 

– Нет, Карл, прости. Сейчас тебе бы стало лучше, но, в конечном счете, забывание принесло бы тебе больше вреда, чем пользы, – мягко ответил Гарри. 

– Ой, – смущенные синие глаза обратились к Рону. – Тогда при чем тут корректировка памяти? 

Рон знал свое дело. И никогда не терял самообладания. На вопрос он ответил по-деловому. 

– Ну, у нас есть основания для подозрений, что здесь имела место коррекция памяти. 

– Ч-что? Я не понимаю… – в голосе Уэстфилда зазвучала паника. 

Но Рон продолжил негромко, в успокаивающей манере. 

– Мы тоже. 

– Вы думаете, что я лгу, да? – потребовал ответа Уэстфилд. В его глазах блеснули слезы, он отвернулся и обхватил себя руками. – Он сказал, что, если я расскажу, мне никто не поверит... 

Гарри вытянул руку, чтобы помешать мадам Помфри кинуться к мальчику. 

Голос Рона остался спокойным и твердым. 

– Мы верим тебе, Карл. Мы только должны проверить, не подделывались ли твои воспоминания. Мы хотим быть уверены, что человек, который причинил тебе зло, сядет в тюрьму за свое преступление и больше никогда никого не сможет обидеть. 

Мальчик колебался момент-другой, справляясь с собой, потом посмотрел на Рона. 

– К-как вы хотите проверить? 

– Убедиться, что суд не найдет бреши в твоих показаниях, – быстро добавил Рон. 

– Но... как?.. – спросил Уэстфилд. 

– Именно поэтому я попросил Гарри прийти сюда нам помочь. Ты слышал, какой он могущественный волшебник, правда? – спросил Рон. 

Уэстфилд кивнул. 

– Да, это он победил Вы-Знаете-Кого. 

– Верно. Так вот, Гарри умеет делать кое-что особенное, что большинству магов не под силу. Он умеет заглядывать человеку в мысли и видит, что он думает. 

– Как это мне поможет? – не понял Уэстфилд, видимо, больше запутываясь, нежели пугаясь. – Ч-что, по-вашему, не так с моей памятью? 

– Мы не знаем, вмешивались ли в нее. Нам известно лишь то, что профессора Снейпа тоже допросили таким способом, при котором он не смог бы солгать или скрыть часть правды. Его показания расходятся с твоими, поэтому мы обязаны проверить оба воспоминания, чтобы увидеть, какое из них было подправлено, – объяснил Рон. 

Уэстфилд буравил взглядом колени, укрытые синим одеялом. 

– Он сказал, что никто мне не поверит, что, если я расскажу, у меня будет только еще больше проблем... 

У Гарри сердце сжалось от сочувствия. 

– Мы тебе верим, Карл. 

– И у тебя не будет проблем. Я обещаю, – поклялся Рон. – Мы только хотим узнать правду. Чью-то память изменили, и мы должны понять, чью. 

– Значит, вы должны убедиться, что мои воспоминания правильные, и тогда вы сможете доказать, что он где-то солгал? – уточнил мальчик. 

– Да, как-то так, – согласился Рон. 

– Что я должен сделать? – Уэстфилд храбрился, но его выдавал бегающий взгляд. 

– Сначала нужно, чтобы ты разрешил мне проникнуть к тебе в мысли, – сказал Гарри. – Я ничего не сделаю и не посмотрю без твоего согласия. 

– Это больно? – спросил мальчик. 

Гарри надеялся, что его улыбка вышла ободряющей. 

– Нисколько. Просто некоторое время ты будешь слышать у себя в голове мой голос. Это похоже на... точечное прикосновение чего-то теплого. 

– Звучит вроде не слишком неприятно, – заметил Уэстфилд и, кажется, начал успокаиваться. 

– Это вообще не должно быть неприятно, – заверил Гарри. 

– Мы сделаем все возможное, чтобы весь процесс прошел для тебя как можно легче, Карл, – пообещал Рон. – Мадам Помфри хочет попросить тебя выпить зелье. Оно поможет тебе расслабиться и погрузиться в так называемый гипнотический транс. Ты знаешь, что это такое? 

Слова Рона и удивили Гарри, и принесли облечение. О гипнозе он не подумал. Одна мысль, что придется попросить мальчика оживить в памяти кошмар своего изнасилования, приводила его в ужас. Но Рон был профессионалом и, несомненно, сталкивался с подобными ситуациями раньше. 

– Это когда качают часы туда-сюда у вас перед глазами и заставляют вас крякать по-утиному, да? – спросил Уэстфилд. Его беспокойство явно возросло. 

– Ну, можно и так сказать, но гипносерум в основном применяют, чтобы помочь человеку вспомнить события, о которых ему слишком больно думать и говорить. Карл, мы не хотим, чтобы наши действия заставили тебя страдать еще больше. Мы только хотим убедиться, что… 

– Снейп лжет, – прошептал мальчик. 

Рон и Гарри тревожно переглянулись. Рон помолчал и со вздохом ответил: 

– Именно. 

– Ладно, я согласен, – Уэстфилд решительно выпятил нижнюю губу. 

Очевидно, Поппи и Рон все обсудили заранее, потому что колдомедик извлекла из кармана коричневый флакон и подала его мальчику. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты выпил все без остатка, – сев на кровать рядом с ним и погладив его по влажным светлым кудрям, сказала она. – Я все время буду вот здесь, рядом с тобой. Ты знаешь, я никому не позволю тебя обидеть, правда, милый? 

– Да, мадам, – ответил Карл, залпом опрокинул зелье и, разумеется, поморщился – гипносерум не был приятным на вкус. 

Рон шагнул к кровати и жестом подозвал Гарри. 

– Карл, теперь я хочу, чтобы ты несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и закрыл глаза, – сказал Рон. 

Окинув взрослых подозрительным взглядом, мальчик подчинился. 

Гарри вдруг понял, какое огромное доверие оказал им ученик. Если бы мальчик после дневного события больше не захотел оказаться во власти учителя-мужчины, у Гарри не возникло бы никаких вопросов. Но Уэстфилд закрыл глаза и последовал указаниям Рона, хотя сначала, конечно, взял за руку Поппи. 

– Я здесь, милый. С тобой все будет хорошо, – пробормотала она, успокаивая встревоженного пациента. От Гарри не укрылось, как крепко она сжала ладошку Уэстфилда, больше не выпуская ее из своей руки. 

– Когда зелье подействует, тебя немного поведет, – продолжил Рон. – Когда ты почувствуешь легкость в теле, скажи мне. Ладно? 

– Ладно, – согласился Карл. Через пару минут он сообщил низким сонным голосом: – Я как будто поплыл. 

– Хорошо, Карл, – тут же одобрил Рон. – Можно сейчас Гарри войти к тебе в сознание? 

Карл отвлеченно отозвался: 

– Да. 

Гарри взял себя в руки и вновь потянулся из своего сознания. Странно. Более девяти лет он не вспоминал о своих легиллименционных навыках, а теперь то и дело применяет их в течение одного дня. 

Ощущение себя внутри Уэстфилда также сбивало с толку, как и пребывание в сознании Снейпа. Гарри бегло изучил физическое состояние испытуемого. У мальчика не было такого огромного напряжения, как у Снейпа, но Снейп не пострадал так, как Уэстфилд. Несмотря на снадобья Поппи, прямая кишка после грубого обращения еще не зажила. Она воспалилась и кровоточила. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и попытался отгородиться и от неприятных физических ощущений, и от собственной ярости от того, что сделали с его студентом. Он стал нащупывать мысли Карла только тогда, когда успокоился. 

В разуме ученика, что неудивительно, барьеров оказалось поменьше, чем у Снейпа. Никаких металлических стен, странных белых комнат. Гарри безболезненно миновал внешние преграды и окунулся в нормальный хаос чувств и мыслей. 

Он боялся того, что может здесь найти – ранимость, которую ощущает жертва насилия в день нападения, но в сознании Карла было, скорее наоборот, как никогда спокойно. Влияние зелий Поппи, догадался Гарри. Должно быть, так оно и было, потому что стоило мальчику пошевелиться, его тело ясно давало понять, через что оно прошло. 

Нащупав сознание Карла, Гарри расслабился и передал своему ученику по невидимой связи как можно больше успокаивающих мыслей и эмоций. В отличие от Снейпа, Карл был восприимчив. Успокоительные и гипносерум позволили ему отгородиться от большой части эмоций, но Гарри почувствовал, что мысленные утешения помогли Карлу расслабиться. 

– Гарри сейчас там? – спросил Рон. 

Гарри сосредоточил свое и, соответственно, внимание Карла, на вопросе Рона. 

– Да, – ответил мальчик тем же отстраненным тоном. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, когда он там? – задал Рон вопрос, удививший Гарри. 

Гарри ощутил, как Уэстфилд обдумывает ответ. После некоторой паузы он произнес низким голосом: 

– С ним я чувствую себя в безопасности, как будто, пока он там, мне никто не сделает больно. 

Воодушевленный его словами, Гарри еще приоткрыл свои эмоции, чтобы дать Карлу почувствовать, как гордятся его храбростью. 

Рон, находящийся снаружи, продолжил давать указания: 

– Теперь, ты будешь все больше и больше расслабляться. Ты погрузишься в приятное состояние дремоты. И когда ты будешь погружаться, представь себе ярко освещенную лестницу. Эта лестница ведет туда, где хорошо, и где тебя не обидят. Карл, ты видишь лестницу? 

Карл и, соответственно, Гарри увидели, как из воздуха появилась винтовая лестница. 

– Да, – ответил мальчик. 

– Замечательно, – похвалил Рон. – Начинай спускаться по этой лестнице. Чем ниже ты спускаешься, тем глубже погружаешься в дремоту. Ладно? 

Впечатленный Гарри наблюдал, как его лучший друг вводил мальчика в глубокий гипнотический транс. Прежде Рон никогда не открывался ему с этой стороны. Гарри так привык, что в их трио его друг берет на себя функцию комической разрядки, что часто забывал, какой серьезной работой занимается Рон. 

Когда пациент впал в достаточно глубокий транс, Рон сказал: 

– Ты все правильно делаешь, Карл. Теперь я попрошу тебя взглянуть на то, что ты делал сегодня утром. Я хочу, чтобы ты постарался думать об этом как о кино, которое ты смотришь. Обычно я прошу описать увиденное, но поскольку там вместе с тобой Гарри, я прошу тебя только посмотреть на это. Ты можешь это сделать для меня? 

Карлу пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы заговорить - настолько он погрузился в транс. 

– Да, Рон. 

Рон, очевидно, разрешил Уэстфилду обращаться к себе по имени, потому что, насколько помнил Гарри, тот всегда называл Рона «мистер Уизли». 

– Очень хорошо. В самом деле, хорошо. Теперь мне нужно, чтобы ты запомнил кое-что очень важное. То, что мы будем просматривать – всего лишь картинка. Она не может причинить тебе боль. Я хочу, чтобы ты отстранился от образов как можно дальше. Ты будешь видеть события, но они не могут ни задеть тебя, ни повлиять на тебя. Они будут похожи на бесплотные тени на стене. Просто покажи Гарри, чем ты сегодня занимался, хорошо? 

– Хорошо, – отозвался мальчик. 

– Начинай. Ты выходишь из общежития Хаффлпаффа сегодняшним утром, спускаешься на завтрак… 

Гарри мгновенно затянуло в точно такой же водоворот памяти, как в сознании Снейпа. Однако благодаря указаниям, полученным в начале сеанса гипноза, Карл смог отстраниться эмоционально гораздо дальше, чем Снейп, и это значительно облегчало дело. 

Гарри наблюдал, как Карл, шутя и смеясь, бежал в зал, чтобы наскоро перекусить перед долгим днем в Хогсмиде. От него не отставали двое его лучших друзей: Джо Мэнгра, темнокожий мальчик с индийскими корнями, и Дон Смитерс, голубоглазый пухленький брюнет, который напоминал Гарри Невилла в его школьные дни. Все трое мальчишек были в числе любимцев Гарри. 

Гарри немного отвлекся от мрачных событий, просматривая в «ускоренном режиме», как трое весельчаков сначала плотно набили животы в Большом Зале, потом натянули свои джемперы и помчались вместе с остальными студентами к главному входу в Хогвартс. Мальчишки перебрасывались взрывающимся желе, и, торопясь выйти из зала, не смотрели, куда идут. 

– Умф-ф, – неожиданно ойкнул Карл, буквально ткнувшись носом в высокое черное препятствие. 

Несмотря на то, что Уэстфилд принял успокоительное и находился в глубоком гипнотическом трансе, одного вида длинноносого лица Северуса Снейпа с пронизывающим взглядом оказалось достаточно, чтобы мальчика начала бить дрожь. 

_«Карл»,_ мысленно обратился Гарри к ученику. _«Отступи чуть-чуть. Я хочу, чтобы ты спустился еще на несколько ступенек по лестнице, о которой говорил Рон, и отстранился от этих событий. Они всего лишь пустые образы. Тени на стене. Они не могут ничего тебе сделать. Помни, я здесь, с тобой. Прокрути эту часть помедленнее и позволь мне увидеть, что он говорит»._

Уэстфилд мысленно кивнул. Он постарался сделать так, как предложил Гарри, и когда эмоциональная реакция мальчика на Снейпа ослабла, его беспокойство уменьшилось. 

Карл вновь сосредоточился на процессе и стал проигрывать замершее было воспоминание дальше. Гарри вновь оказался в коридоре у Большого Зала, напротив Снейпа, изображение которого задергалось, когда Уэстфилд не удержался на ногах и начал заваливаться вправо. 

Сердито зыркнув, зельевар протянул раненную руку и схватил ошеломленного студента, не давая ему упасть, а затем отстранился и пригладил собственную смявшуюся мантию. 

– П-простите, профессор С-Снейп, с-сэр, – с запинкой проговорил Уэстфилд, мало отличаясь от любого другого школьника, которому не посчастливилось врезаться во вздорного Мастера Зелий. 

– Торопитесь в Хогсмид, мистер Уэстфилд? – поинтересовался Снейп своим снисходительным вкрадчивым голосом. Гарри втайне изумился, что Снейп не пригрозил мальчику отменить прогулку в деревню, чтобы наказать его за оплошность. Но Уэстфилд учился в Хаффлпаффе. Видимо, наибольшую злобу у Снейпа вызывали гриффиндорцы. 

– Д-да, сэр, – ответил Уэстфилд. 

– Не забудьте, что в три часа у вас отработка, или ваши друзья могут присоединиться к вам на следующие две недели после уроков. Вам ясно? – требовательно спросил Снейп. 

– Да, сэр. Я приду. В три часа, – пообещал Карл. 

– Убедитесь, что придете вовремя, – отрезал Снейп и прошествовал дальше по залу, в то время как полы его длинной мантии развевались позади него, как крылья ворона. 

– Боже, у меня от него мандраж начинается, – сказал Смитерс. 

– Мерзкий урод, – добавил Мэнгра. – Не повезло тебе с отработкой, Карл. Чем ты ее заслужил-то? 

– Вы знаете, что в четверг на квиддичной тренировке я упал с метлы? Меня выпустили из Больничного крыла только в пятницу утром, и я никак не успевал сделать домашку, – принялся объяснять Уэстфилд друзьям, в то время как их компания вышла из замка на улицу. 

Октябрьское утро было замечательным. Солнце пригревало по-летнему, но зеленые листья на деревьях мало-помалу окрашивались красным и золотым. 

Гарри почувствовал, что начинает злиться на Снейпа, как и приятели Уэстфилда. Прошло десять лет, а человек до сих пор ведет себя как мелкий тиран. 

– Гребаный ублюдок! – выплюнул Мэнгра. 

– Так же нечестно! Он снял баллы? – спросил Смитерс. 

Уэстфилд мрачно кивнул. 

– Пять. 

– Ублюдок, – повторили друзья хором точь-в-точь как когда-то близнецы Уизли, и все трое захихикали. 

Последующая болтовня троих мальчишек, влившихся в поток остальных студентов, идущих в Хогсмид, была вполне предсказуемой. Гарри мысленно легонько подтолкнул Карла, чтобы мальчик перемотал ненужные подробности прогулки.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри просекает, где и чего злодей нафотошо... то есть подчистил, и киношку без цензуры могут посмотреть остальные

Субботнее утро и полдень ничем не отличались от множества других выходных, которые Гарри сам когда-то проводил в Хогсмиде: Карл и его друзья зашли в «Сладкое Королевство», вдоволь полакомились конфетами, чтобы дожить три недели до следующей выходной прогулки, затем заглянули в «Магазин Шуток Зонко». Естественно, они задержались и у Воющей Хижины, чтобы помериться храбростью. Карл подошел к ней ближе остальных, но все равно не так близко, как когда-то Рон, порывавшийся разузнать секрет хижины вперед всех. 

Когда друзья повернули обратно к «Трем Метлам» - выпить сливочного пива, Карл простился с ними и направился в одиночку назад в Хогвартс. 

День по-прежнему радовал прекрасной солнечной погодой, грязь под ногами подсохла. Обратный путь Карла память начала прокручивать куда быстрее: легко скользнула по рощицам с запахом сосен, сырому папоротнику, опавшей листве и желудям; недолго задержалась она и на фермерских полях, раскинувшихся между хогсмидскими рощами и Запретным Лесом. 

Затем его мысленный взор стал перебегать от одного домишки к другому, и Гарри, который неусыпно вел наблюдение, заметил, что, когда они с подопечным спешили мимо заброшенной фермы на окраине Запретного Леса, все тело мальчика страшно напряглось. Пока они шли мимо пустого красного хлева с просевшей крышей и разломанными ставнями, Карл почти не дышал, зато потом, когда воспоминание перенесло невидимых зрителей на участок дороги в Запретному лесу, побежал бегом. 

_«Что там случилось?»_ мысленно спросил Гарри, когда вдали показался длинный крытый мост, пересекающий северную часть озера и соединяющий хогсмидскую дорогу с главными воротами Хогвартса. В лицо им дохнул ветер, насыщенный запахом воды и влажной почвы. 

_«Где там?»_ спросил Карл, ускоряя воспоминание о пересечении моста. 

_«Тот пустой дом, кажется, вывел тебя из равновесия»_ , пояснил Гарри. 

Он почувствовал, как все тело мальчика напряглось. 

_«Я не знаю, что это было. Обычно я не обращаю на него внимания. Наверное, это из-за того, что я был один на дороге и видел развалины вблизи Запретного Леса. Продолжать?»_

«Да», сказал Гарри и посоветовал: _«давай-ка отступим от эмоций еще чуть-чуть, хорошо?»_

С помощью ментального упражнения, которому научил его Рон, Карл отгородился от эмоций. Наступивший покой подействовал и на самого Гарри, и он безмолвно попросил мальчика двигаться дальше. 

Карл прошел через хогвартские ворота и спустился в подземелья, немного раньше, чем ему было назначено. 

Когда он вошел в лабораторию, Снейп, так же, как и в собственном своем воспоминании, сидел за столом и проверял контрольные. Гарри осмотрелся, стараясь уловить те самые мелкие детали, о которых говорил Снейп, но ничего лишнего в лаборатории не обнаружилось. Все выглядело точь-в-точь как в воспоминаниях Снейпа. 

– Я здесь, профессор Снейп, сэр, – запнулся Уэстфилд. 

– Ярутка на вашем рабочем столе, мистер Уэстфилд. Будьте любезны нарезать ее всю на ровные части два дюйма длиной, – Снейп махнул поцарапанной рукой в сторону стола, где лежала огромная связка зеленых сорняков. 

Пока обе версии отработки ничем не различались. 

Карл подошел к своему столу, сел и принялся нарезать дурно пахнущие зеленые сорняки, как ему и было приказано. 

Гарри легонько подтолкнул Карла, чтобы промотать процесс шинковки побыстрее. Проработав минут пятнадцать, мальчик заметил уголком глаза, как Снейп поднялся из-за стола. Но тот часто уходил по своим делам, пока в лаборатории отбывали наказание студенты, поэтому Карл на движение преподавателя особого внимания не обратил. 

До тех пор, пока ему на плечо не опустилась сильная рука. Снейп приблизился без единого шороха, и у Карла от неожиданного прикосновения чуть сердце не выскочило. 

– Встаньте и позвольте взглянуть, как вы нарезаете, – приказал Снейп. 

Карл резво встал, подчиняясь, и от волнения уронил несколько стеблей на пол. 

Гарри почувствовал, как подопечный приготовился к едкой отповеди за свою неуклюжесть, но Снейп, который встал позади студента, чтобы следить за шинковкой ярутки из-за его плеча, почему-то безмолвствовал. И вдобавок стоял так близко, что Карл всей спиной ощущал тепло его тела. 

От вторжения в личное пространство Карлу стало не по себе. Он сглотнул и стал ждать, когда профессор закончит инспектировать и отойдет. 

– Вы нарезаете слишком крупно, – хрипло сказал Снейп. – Возьмите нож, и я покажу, как нужно. 

Карл взял нож. К его ужасу, рука Снейпа легла поверх его собственной, направляя инструмент. Карл уперся взглядом в длиннопалую ладонь с желтыми пятнами. Снейп никогда раньше к нему не прикасался. От одного лишь вида этой руки, накрывшей его собственную, внутри у Карла все сжалось, словно он, съев половину ужина, обнаружил у себя в тарелке нечто извивающееся. 

– Посмотрим, как вы справитесь сами, – распорядился Снейп. 

Карл замер, когда тот сделал еще шаг и прижался к его спине уже вплотную. 

Снейп наклонился над его плечом, приглядываясь, и влажное, горячее дыхание ожгло Карлу шею и ухо. 

Обеспокоенный, он шагнул вперед, но уперся в стол, а Снейп придвинулся следом. 

– Вы дрожите, мистер Уэстфилд, трепещете как испуганная девственница. Верно? – голос Снейпа, словно шелк, прошелестел вниз по шее, отчего неконтролируемая дрожь Карла стала еще сильнее. 

– Верно что? – сглотнул Карл. 

– Испуганы? – шепнул Снейп и, резко подавшись бедрами вперед, толкнулся пахом Карлу в ягодицы. 

Тот едва успел ахнуть, и тут Снейп осведомился со своей фирменной снисходительной насмешкой: 

– Девственник? 

Пребывающий внутри сознания Карла Гарри искал хоть малейшую зацепку, указывающую на то, что это не Северус Снейп, но создавший эту фальшивку знал, что делает. Снейп вышел безупречно. Голос, внешность, даже манера держаться – все это был классический образ Снейпа, самый зловещий и отталкивающий, каким он только мог быть. 

Сильная эрекция преподавателя, прижавшегося сзади - Карл почувствовал ее даже сквозь мантию и брюки - повергла мальчика в такой шок, что он на время потерял дар речи, а это никогда не кончалось добром в присутствии Снейпа. 

Поддельный Снейп воспользовался слабостью ученика точно так же, как поступил бы настоящий – в ином случае. 

По мере просмотра этой сцены Гарри стали одолевать сомнения: вдруг он ошибся, и Снейп на самом деле домогался мальчика и как-то сумел скрыть от него этот факт? Но... нет, он чувствовал и невиновность Снейпа, и его гнев от несправедливого обвинения. Каким бы реальным ни казалось это воспоминание, оно ненастоящее. Нужно найти способ разоблачить обман, но, силы небесные, наблюдая за тем, что, как полагал Уэстфилд, случилось на сегодняшней отработке, сосредоточиться становилось все труднее. 

Снейп забрал у мальчика нож и откинул в сторону. Затем рука с желтыми следами зелий медленно переместилась вперед, к небольшой выпуклости на брюках Уэстфилда. 

Как только горячая ладонь умело сжала пах, Карл взвизгнул. Он впал в полное замешательство от внутреннего всплеска непристойного удовольствия. И страха. Никто никогда не трогал его там. Это было удивительное чувство, но... 

Но это же профессор Снейп, и это неправильно, его мерзкий учитель не должен его трогать. Это неправильно. Мама сказала... но это было так... 

_«Карл, отойди еще немного»_ , проинструктировал Гарри и быстро помог загипнотизированному студенту отдалиться от разыгрывающейся сцены. Жаль, что самому нельзя было сделать то же самое, но он должен был видеть все четко, чтобы за доли секунды обнаружить изъяны в ложном воспоминании. 

В то время как Снейп продолжал дотрагиваться до Уэстфилда через одежду, Гарри переживал собственный кризис. Он пришел сюда, чтобы доказать, что Снейп непричастен к злодеянию, однако сейчас не мог найти ничего, что опровергло бы правдивость происходящего в глазах Уэстфилда. Гарри знал, что Снейп не домогался ученика, потому что лично побывал в его сознании и пронаблюдал, как все было на самом деле, но если бы нет... через минуту он бы поверил тому, что видел сейчас. Идеальной, скрупулезно сложенной картинке. Кто бы ни создал эту иллюзию, поработал он основательно. 

Когда Снейп отступил и легко снял школьную мантию с плеч Карла, внутри у Гарри все сжалось от отвращения. 

Лишившись омерзительной опоры позади себя, Карл пошатнулся и чуть не упал на рабочий стол. Он успел выставить руки прежде, чем впечатался лицом в холодную синевато-серую поверхность, но только он хотел выпрямиться, как у него перед глазами снова появились руки Снейпа и опустились спереди на штаны. 

Окаменевший, словно от заклятия Медузы, Карл с отвращением следил, как руки с желтыми пальцами расправились с верхней пуговицей и схватились за молнию. Пальцы, похожие на когти вампира, аккуратно расстегнули застежку, и ее «взжжжжж» пронзительно взвизгнуло в безмолвных подземельях. 

Гарри в бессильном ужасе наблюдал, как Снейп стягивал штаны с мальчика, и тут его словно обухом по голове ударило. Что-то здесь не так. Нет, правда, не так. Только непонятно, что именно, не считая, конечно, совершеннейшей мерзости, творимой Снейпом по отношению к студенту. Все-таки чего-то недоставало. 

Бесцеремонные руки стащили штаны вместе с трусами до колен. Хотя сейчас гипнотический транс позволил Карлу дистанцироваться от события, его Альтер эго в воспоминании рыдало и молило: 

– Нет, пожалуйста, не надо... 

Гарри собрал всю свою волю, увидев, как Снейп тянется к мальчику. 

Мальчишеский всхлип прошел сквозь все тело Гарри как скрежетание по стеклу. Он попытался сосредоточиться на происходящем домогательстве и в то же время отстраниться от эмоциональной составляющей. Ощущение было такое, будто он оказался в западне в одном из своих собственных кошмаров, бессильный и неподвижный. Если он не найдет выход как можно скорее, его стошнит. 

Гарри знал, что необходимо сконцентрироваться. Кое-что выбивалось из картины. Он понимал это, но снейповская рука превращала в труху его выдержку, как и выдержку мальчика. И сам Гарри, и Карл повторяли себе, что эта рука не доставит удовольствия. Это рука преступника, захватчика, насильника. Эта рука... 

Эта рука не поцарапана! Догадка озарила Гарри, и в памяти промелькнул калейдоскоп дневных событий: поцарапанная рука Снейпа утром поддевает бекон с подноса, та же самая поврежденная рука помогает удержаться Уэстфилду на ногах в коридоре, во время отработки в воспоминании самого Снейпа внимание Гарри сосредотачивается на порезе, пока Снейп держит перо и проверяет контрольные... 

_«Карл?»_ мысленно позвал Гарри студента, который отстранился от происходящего настолько, что теперь прятался в воображаемом темном углу. 

_«Да?»_

«Помнишь, ты утром столкнулся с профессором Снейпом в коридоре?» спросил Гарри. 

_«Да»._

«Покажи, пожалуйста, сейчас этот фрагмент», попросил Гарри. 

Карл, что неудивительно, был более чем рад отвлечься от красочной сцены, которая в настоящее время разыгрывалась перед их глазами. В сознании мальчика возник образ коридора за дверями Большого зала, где сердитый Снейп навис над неуклюжим учеником. 

_«Карл, взгляни на руку профессора Снейпа у себя на мантии»_ , проинструктировал Гарри, когда Снейп удержал Уэстфилда от падения. _«Хорошо, теперь я хочу, чтобы ты вернул нас на отработку в тот момент, где Снейп расстегнул тебе брюки»_. Сцена опять переменилась, и Гарри уперся взглядом в брючную пуговицу, которую держали пожелтевшие пальцы снейповой правой руки с абсолютно гладкой кожей. _«Посмотри теперь на руку профессора Снейпа, Карл»._

«Что я... порез. Никакого пореза нет...» пригляделся Карл. 

_«Я знаю наверняка, что сегодня утром за завтраком у профессора Снейпа на правой руке была царапина...»_ Гарри остановился, ожидая, когда Карл сложит два и два. 

_«Да... Помню, когда я увидел ее после завтрака, то удивился, почему он не вылечил руку. Но это значит...»_ Карл, будучи в трансе, поднялся на несколько ступенек и сосредоточился на сцене перед собой. _«Разве она может быть ненастоящей? Я чувствовал, я имею в виду?..»_

«Карл, я хочу, чтобы ты посмотрел на эту руку. Не думай, кому, по виду, она принадлежит, подумай о человеке, настоящем хозяине руки. Помни, я здесь, с тобой. Тебе никто не может причинить зло. Просто представь себе человека, которому принадлежит рука, и скажи себе, что ты можешь вспомнить то, что случилось на самом деле». 

Целую вечность картина подземелий оставалась неизменной. Затем рукав Снейпа замерцал. Вместо грубой черной шерсти предплечье покрыла прекрасная серая парча. 

Рабочий лабораторный стол пропал. На его месте возникли сухие старые доски. Карл запаниковал, и Гарри приложил все силы, чтобы успокоить его с помощью мысленной связи, но понимал в происходящем не больше, чем его подопечный. 

Бесспорным было одно – что бы ни произошло, случилось оно не на отработке. 

Гарри и Карл отчаянно пытались сориентироваться. Дощатая поверхность, на которую оперся Карл, в то время как мужская рука расправлялась с его штанами, оказалась старой бочкой. 

Справа от мальчика тянулся ряд пустых стойл. Через дыры в просевшей крыше над ними лился яркий осенний свет, в котором плясали тысячи пылинок. Слева на трухлявой деревянной стене висело несколько хозяйственных инструментов. Они совершенно заржавели и были погребены под паутиной и птичьими гнездами, поэтому уже невозможно было определить, что они представляли собой изначально. 

_«Карл»_ , мысленно спросил Гарри, вспомнив о страхе мальчика перед заброшенной фермой, _«вернись на дорогу, когда ты возвращался из Хогсмида. Что на самом деле произошло возле того разрушенного хлева?»_

Карл повиновался и еще раз вернул образ дороги. Запретный Лес окружил их темной пугающей стеной. Единственным просветом было поле по левую сторону, заросшее колючим утёсником и густой сорной травой. Посреди поля стоял гниющий сарай. 

При взгляде на сарай Карла снова прошиб холодок страха; только на сей раз, когда мальчик хотел бегом промчаться мимо заброшенных развалин, ему пришлось остановиться, поскольку на дорогу прямо перед ним аппарировал мужчина в черном плаще. 

– Прос-стите, сэр, – запинаясь, произнес Карл, испугавшийся резкого появления незнакомца на безлюдной дороге. 

Мужчина был высоким и крупным, – чуть ли не вдвое шире Снейпа, – и вместе с тем мускулистым. Его элегантная одежда напомнила Гарри стиль Люциуса Малфоя. На серый костюм под плащом, по всей видимости, пошла шерсть отборных ягнят. Темноволосый, с холодными серыми глазами, он выглядел лет на пятьдесят. 

Гарри перекосило: мальчик совершил роковую ошибку и встретился глазами с незнакомцем. 

– Империус, – довольным голосом изрек маг и сказал: – Идем, мальчик. Времени мало, а нам нужно многое успеть. 

Как только слова были произнесены, тело Карла перестало ему подчиняться. 

Ноги сами понесли его в сторону сарая, без единого протеста или вопроса, вопреки всем внутренним порывам бежать без оглядки. Гарри ощутил абсолютный ужас и бессильную ярость Карла. Всем своим существом тот попытался повернуться и кинуться к Хогвартсу, но не смог преодолеть навязанную ему чужую железную волю, которая одержала сокрушительную победу над его собственной. 

_«Карл, мы сейчас опять отойдем от мысленной картины как можно дальше»_ , сказав это, Гарри сделал все возможное, чтобы оградить мальчика от последующих событий. 

Часть Гарри хотела просто-напросто вытащить Карла из воспоминания, но, ради пользы дела, они должны были узнать правду о случившемся. Поэтому Гарри взял себя в руки и позволил событию идти своим чередом. 

Негодяй даже не озаботился прелюдией, с которой начал иллюзорный Снейп. Он подвел покорившуюся жертву к старой дождевой бочке. Не говоря ни слова, одним взмахом палочки он снял с Карла школьную мантию, в то время как Карл, у которого тряслись поджилки, изо всех сил пытался пошевелить руками и ногами. 

Но его старания были бесполезны. 

Незнакомец, возвышающийся над Карлом словно великан, расстегнул ему брюки. Мальчик и ахнуть не успел, как оказался обнаженным. Он лишь стоял там беспомощный, объятый ужасом, в слезах, а мужчина грубо схватил его и нагнул над старой бочкой. Крошащееся дерево впилось мальчику в бедра и живот, царапая нежную кожу. 

Гарри сделал все, чтобы оградить Карла от последующих событий. Изнасилование и впрямь напоминало Гарри его собственные кошмары. Только Карл все это время не мог даже кричать. Ему оставалось лишь лежать на остром краю бочки и таращиться на гнилую солому на полу, пока его разрывали на части. 

Побагровевший от ярости Гарри едва сдерживался, просматривая воспоминание. Негодяй, похоже, овладел околдованным мальчишкой без подготовки, использовав для смазки только слюну. Проникновение насухую, настолько быстрое, насколько позволяло противящееся тело, было ужасающе болезненным. И минуты, проведенные в сознании Карла, в чью нетронутую плоть врывался ненавистный насильник, стали одними из самых мучительных в жизни Гарри. Как в его собственных ночных кошмарах, боль и ужас балансировали на грани сна и яви. 

Гарри удерживал Карла от ужасной сцены так далеко, как он только мог. Мальчик окончательно не сорвался до сих пор лишь благодаря гипносеруму. 

Нелюдь удовлетворил свою похоть, но мучения жертвы не закончились. Сознание мальчика было изнасиловано с тем же хладнокровием, что и тело. 

Навыки мага в легиллименции и окклюменции были поразительны, рассудок холоден и безжалостен. Гарри отчаянно пытался выудить что-нибудь из мыслей нападавшего, чтобы опознать его, но мерзавец прятался за мысленным барьером не в пример лучше Снейпа. Гарри просто не за что было зацепиться; только за серп-исследователь, который вспарывал беззащитное сознание мальчика, ничего не раскрывая. Гарри даже засомневался, а человек ли это, потому что эмоций проявлялось крайне мало. 

На грани дурмана он взирал, как незнакомец собрал все, что жертва помнила о Снейпе, и создал ложное воспоминание о том, как Снейп изнасиловал ученика во время отработки. Столь коварные и блестящие иллюзии Гарри доводилось видеть нечасто. Мужчина подчистил все следы и не побоялся привязать запуск ложного воспоминания к отработке у Снейпа даже в случае освобождения мальчика от наказания; то есть, если бы Карл пропустил сегодняшнюю отработку, воспоминание всплыло бы после следующей. 

Закончив с коррекцией памяти, незнакомец небрежным мановением палочки одел Карла и, ни говоря ни слова, аппарировал прочь, оставив скорчившегося мальчика рыдать на гниющей соломе у бочки. 

Карлу понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы взять себя в руки и подняться с кишащей пауками соломы. Каждый шаг давался ценой мучительной боли - при движении в тело изнутри будто впивались стеклянные осколки. 

Гарри не понимал, как ребенок добрался до Хогвартса в таком состоянии, но злодей предусмотрел все. Едва Карл перековылял за порог сарая, как в силу вступили измененные мысли, а факт нападения скрыли Чары Хорошего Самочувствия. Насилие схоронилось глубоко в подсознании, а рассудку было предписано игнорировать боль в прямой кишке до надлежащего момента, в который запустится фальшивое воспоминание. 

Но незнакомец не смог стереть память начисто, догадался Гарри. Подспудно Карл знал, что в том сарае случилось что-то ужасное, а значит, его страх проявлялся даже в навязанных воспоминаниях о том, как он всего лишь проходил по дороге. 

_«Думаю, мы увидели достаточно»_ , сказал Гарри, когда воспоминание Карла привело их на хогсмидскую дорогу рядом с заросшим полем. 

_«Это… это был не профессор Снейп»_ , мысленно произнес Карл. Его эмоции грозили вот-вот вырваться наружу. 

_«Нет, не профессор»_ , ответил Гарри, стараясь передать по мысленной связи как можно больше утешения мальчику. Понятное дело, Карла ошеломил навязанный ему обман. Гарри ясно ощущал его чувства: как если бы его еще раз изнасиловали, во всех смыслах. 

Гарри и сам ощущал себя так же. Его трясло, как после очередного кошмара, сердце бешено стучало в груди, и он изо всех сил сдерживал тошноту. 

_«Вы все знали, да?»_ должно быть, действие гипносерума начало ослабевать, потому что слова Карла прозвучали с ноткой обвинения. А может, всех этих переживаний оказалось чересчур много для мальчика, чтобы держаться в стороне. 

_«Я не знал, что произошло; я только знал, что зло тебе причинил не профессор Снейп»_ , ответил Гарри. _«Мне жаль, Карл»_. 

Дорога, поле и сарай рассеялись вокруг Гарри, и его толкнуло во взбудораженные мысли Карла. Если сознание Снейпа представляло собой водоворот, то здесь бушевало торнадо эмоций. Ярость и боль оглушили Гарри и ударили в него точно так же, как его собственные ночные кошмары. 

Гарри сделал все, что в его силах, чтобы успокоить Карла, но едва ли здесь можно было помочь. Боль и вероломство, от которых пострадал мальчик, ранили слишком глубоко. Самое большее, на что хватило Гарри, это дать понять Карлу, что тот не один, и что он, Гарри, сделает все возможное, чтобы помочь Карлу преодолеть эту боль. 

Окружая мальчика теплом и заботой, Гарри потерял счет времени. 

Наконец, Карлу, видимо, захотелось побыть наедине со своими мыслями. 

Изнуренный до крайности, Гарри с усилием разорвал связь с сознанием Карла. Когда он пришел в себя, на доли секунды ему показалось, что он зарылся лицом в белую мантию колдомедика, но, открыв глаза, он догадался, что продолжает выхватывать образы из мыслей Карла. 

Мадам Помфри держала мальчика в объятиях и поглаживала его по спине, а тот, вцепившись в нее, плакал навзрыд. 

От мягкого прикосновения к плечу Гарри чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. 

– Гарри, ты как? – спросил придвинувшийся к нему Рон. На его лице читалась озабоченность. 

Когда до Гарри дошло, что это за вода у него на щеках, которая, вне сомнения, и вызвала вопрос, он быстро вытер лицо. Молча кивнул, взял Рона за плечо и, чуть пошатываясь, вышел из палаты. 

Как только за ними закрылась дверь, Гарри отпустил Рона и прислонился к холодной каменной стене. Глубоко дыша, он пытался вернуть самообладание. Изнасиловали не его. А Карла. Но здесь и сейчас Гарри не мог отделить свои воспоминания от чужих. Чьи бы они ни были, терзали они одинаково. 

Пару секунд Гарри стоял, пытаясь справиться с лавиной чувств и образов, но их было слишком много. Ощущая себя так, будто его самого растерзали и изнасиловали, Гарри съехал по стене на пол и уткнулся лицом в колени. 

– Гарри? – Рон, сильный, верный Рон, опустился рядом с ним. 

Прикосновение к плечу заставило его отдернуться. Все, что Гарри мог сделать - это напомнить себе, что до него дотрагивается Рон, и то, что он видел и чувствовал, случилось не с ним. 

Он все еще продолжал бороться с потрясением, когда Рон потянулся и привлек его в объятия. Как только Гарри почувствовал дружеское тепло, его сопротивление испарилось. Содрогаясь всем телом, он зарылся лицом в алую аврорскую мантию и вдохнул успокаивающий знакомый запах. 

Сильный. Рон всегда чертовски сильный, и всегда рядом. Рон стоял на коленях на ледяных каменных плитах, крепко обнимал его и неторопливо поглаживал его спину, словно обещая, что, если понадобится, он будет стоять здесь на коленях хоть целую вечность. 

Далеко не сразу, но, в конечном счете это ему удалось, Гарри взял себя в руки. И отстранился с дрожащей улыбкой. К счастью, в больничном коридоре они были одни. И думать не хотелось, что бы устроили репортеры из этой сцены. 

– Спасибо. 

– Это тебе спасибо, – сказал Рон. – Ты оказал нам огромную услугу. 

В глазах Рона читались вопросы, и Гарри оценил то, что в настоящий момент они остались неозвученными. Зная, что в подобных случаях время - решающий фактор, Гарри глубоко вздохнул и стал рассказывать: 

– На обратном пути из Хогсмида Карла остановил незнакомый маг лет пятидесяти, с каштановыми волосами и серыми глазами. Наложил на него Империус и изнасиловал в заброшенном сарае. Потом маг применил легиллименцию, чтобы обшарить сознание мальчика и выгрести информацию о Снейпе, с помощью которой он затем создал и внедрил иллюзию домогательства на отработке. То, что случилось с ним в том сарае, было хуже, Рон, намного хуже, чем подделка этого ублюдка. Не знаю, когда я помог Карлу вспомнить, что случилось на самом деле, не оказал ли я ему медвежью услугу? 

– Может, и так, но ты и впрямь отвел подозрения от Снейпа, – напомнил ему Рон. 

Гарри мрачно кивнул, не в силах найти себе утешения; особенно, когда из мыслей не выходило, как член железным стержнем без подготовки прорывался в его, нет, в тело Карла. 

– Теперь ты готов вернуться к директрисе? – спросил Рон. 

Все, что Гарри действительно хотелось – это залезть в кровать и больше никогда из нее не вылезать, но он еще раз кивнул, и Рон помог ему подняться на ноги. 

К его облегчению, два этажа до директорского кабинета они прошли пешком. Перемещения по каминной сети Гарри сейчас бы не выдержал. Пешая же прогулка по знакомым коридорам в компании Рона отчего-то успокаивала. Неторопливо двигающиеся лестницы и словоохотливые портреты помогали держаться, отвлекали от воспоминаний Карла о сарае. 

Минерва, Гермиона, и двое авроров скучились в задней комнате при кабинете в конце длинного стола подальше от Снейпа. Когда вошли Гарри и Рон, все, кроме Снейпа, повскакивали с мест. 

Стоило Гарри наткнуться на силуэт Мастера Зелий в темном одеянии, его тут же пробрала дрожь. Воспоминания Карла, и правдивые, и навязанные, слишком глубоко засели в его собственном сознании. Гарри буквально ощущал, как пальцы с желтыми пятнами дотрагивались до его – нет – тела Карла. От одной мысли об этом его передернуло от отвращения. 

– Ну? – спросила Минерва. 

Ее усталый и напряженный голос отвлек Гарри от воспоминаний о сеансе гипноза и вернул в настоящее. 

Он и понятия не имел, с чего начать описание увиденного. Было легко поделиться с Роном, когда они находились одни в коридоре, но взгляды, направленные на него здесь, останавливали его. 

По счастью, Рон избавил его от обязанности повторять рассказ и опустил жестокие подробности, чем заслужил безмерную благодарность Гарри. 

Все были потрясены. Долго, очень долго никто не решался заговорить. 

– Ох, бедный мальчик, – прошептала, наконец, Гермиона, бледная, как смерть. 

– Да, по сравнению с этим нелюдем Волдеморт – сама доброжелательность, – сказал Гарри, по-прежнему не в силах оправиться от бесчеловечного надругательства над их студентом. – Он даже не преследовал лично Карла. Все это было лишь частью его плана свалить вину на профессора Снейпа. Изнасилование мальчика было всего лишь средством достижения цели. 

– Но как мы докажем хоть что-нибудь Командиру Лоуренсу? – спросил Мартин и провел рукой по песочным кудрям. 

– И, что еще более важно, как мы выследим настоящего преступника, если Поттер не знает, кто он? – добавил Макгрегор. 

– Гарри, ты совершенно его не узнал? – обратилась к нему Гермиона. 

Гарри покачал головой. 

– Может, кто-нибудь сделает общий набросок, как у маггловских детективов? – предложила Гермиона. 

– Есть другой способ, – вмешался звучный голос с дальнего конца стола. 

О Снейпе, ясное дело, все позабыли. 

– Да, Северус? – поддержала Минерва. 

– У вас остался мыслив профессора Дамблдора? Поттер извлечет то, что увидел в сознании у пострадавшего. Воспоминание Командир Лоуренс посмотрит сам. Кроме того, возможно, кто-то еще из присутствующих опознает этого человека. Учитывая его возраст, о подозреваемом может быть что-то известно либо Минерве, либо мне, – сказал Снейп. 

– Что думаешь, Гарри? – спросил Рон. 

– В этом есть смысл, и мое воспоминание уж точно убедит Командира Лоуренса в невиновности профессора Снейпа, только... 

– Только? – подтолкнул Рон. 

Гарри оглядел коллег и авроров, на лицах которых застыло ожидание. Порой складывалось впечатление, что всю его жизнь все смотрели на него, ожидая, что он укажет верное направление. Он глубоко вздохнул и объяснил то, о чем никто, кроме, пожалуй, Снейпа, не задумывался. 

– Если мы воспользуемся мысливом, то всякий, кто заглянет в него, окажется внутри воспоминания Карла о зверском изнасиловании, которое он перенес. Если аврорам оно может пригодиться, чтобы выявить как можно больше подробностей о подозреваемом, то, что касается остальных, я не уверен, что хотел бы, чтобы им пришлось переживать мучения Карла. 

– Я ценю твое беспокойство, Гарри, но Северус прав, я могу опознать преступника, – Минерва выпрямилась на стуле. 

– Я не останусь в стороне и тоже просмотрю, – всеобщее внимание обратилось на Гермиону. – Я могу узнать его. 

Судя по тону Гермионы, она понимала, что шансов у нее было не больше, чем у Гарри, но ей никогда не изменяла отвага. При виде знакомой упрямой гримасы на родном лице Гарри понял, что дальнейшие возражения бесполезны. С обливающимся кровью сердцем он кивнул: 

– Тогда ладно. Где мыслив? 

– Там, где и всегда – на верхней полке в кабинете, – ответила Минерва и указала на соседнюю комнату, в которой Гарри когда-то в школьные годы впервые, неофициально, ознакомился с данным артефактом. 

– Я возьму его, – вызвалась Гермиона и быстро принесла каменную чашу. 

Гарри подошел к ней, и тут возникла небольшая заминка. 

– Я ни разу не пользовался мысливом. – Он посмотрел на Снейпа. – Как мне переложить туда воспоминания? 

Вчера Снейп бы высмеял его и отпустил колкость о его невежестве, но сегодня он просто подошел и встал рядом с Гарри. 

– Подойдите ближе к мысливу. Представьте образы, которые хотите переместить, в золотом пузыре. Теперь приставьте свою палочку к виску и представьте, как они перетекают из вашей головы к кончику палочки. Опустите палочку в чашу, – проинструктировал его Снейп своим низким бархатным голосом. 

От близости Снейпа где-то внутри образовался тугой комок, и Гарри не смог ступить ни на шаг ближе к нему. Внутри все сжалось от страха. Снейп выглядел таким высоким и зловещим, стоя у стола с привычным хмурым лицом, окутанный черным одеянием, как саваном дементора. 

– В чем дело, Гарри? Что с тобой? – спросила Гермиона. Она подошла к нему, окаменевшему от ужаса, и приложила ладонь к спине. 

– Я... – он вздрогнул, уставился в ее взволнованные карие глаза, силясь понять, что, черт подери, с ним творится. Реакция на Снейпа была почти инстинктивной. При виде человека в черном Гарри хотелось повернуться и броситься наутек, и больше ничего. От одной мысли о том, чтобы шагнуть ближе к Снейпу, прошибало холодным потом. Живот свело так, что выпитое ранее пиво грозило не удержаться внутри. И, хоть ты тресни, Гарри не мог взять в толк, почему элементарная мысль о том, чтобы встать в пределах досягаемости Снейпа… 

Озарение накатило точно так же, как ранее страх. В пределах досягаемости. Конечно. Он ощущал не свою реакцию, а остаточный след мысленной связи с Карлом. Рассудок подтверждал, что Снейп не домогался ученика, но Гарри прожил ложное воспоминание как свое, и случившееся по-прежнему казалось явью. Он едва ли не боялся Снейпа, боялся как никогда. 

– Поттер? – позвал Снейп, не сводя с него непроницаемого, лишающего сил, взгляда. 

– Я в порядке, – заверил всех Гарри, хотя сам считал иначе. Он похлопал Гермиону по плечу, глубоко вздохнул, приблизился к мысливу и приставил палочку к правому виску, как было предписано. – Что теперь? 

– Вам нужно сконцентрироваться на воспоминании, которое вы хотите выделить, – продолжил давать указания Снейп. – Мысленно переместите его в золотой пузырь. Теперь представьте, как пузырь движется из вашей головы в вашу палочку, и затем опустите палочку в мыслив. 

Гарри закрыл глаза и повиновался. Было трудно выделить целиком сеанс гипноза, проведенный с Карлом, в одну мысль, но, в конечном счете, он справился. Честно говоря, он с облегчением отгородил это надругательство от остальных воспоминаний. Оно было не менее ужасно, чем его ночные кошмары; только оно было настоящим – если не для него самого, то для бедняги Карла. 

– Поттер, вы сосредоточились? – спросил раздраженный голос Снейпа. 

Проклятье. Откуда ему всегда все известно? 

– Вы читаете мои мысли? – огрызнулся Гарри. 

– Вряд ли. Любой, кто имел несчастье вас обучать, узнает бессмысленную гримасу, которая появляется у вас, когда вы невнимательны. Это важно. Сосредоточьтесь! – рявкнул Снейп. 

– Я пытаюсь, – запротестовал Гарри. 

– Не пытайтесь, мистер Поттер. Делайте, – скомандовал Снейп. 

_Мистер. Не профессор_. Опять из-за этого гада ощущаешь себя первогодкой. 

Разозлившийся Гарри сосредоточился на насущной задаче, и вот тогда-то он понял эффективность снейповского тактического хода со словом «Мистер». В мгновение ока он поместил отрезок времени работы с Карлом в воображаемый золотой пузырь. В тот миг, когда Гарри представил, как пузырь покидает сознание и движется к палочке и в мыслив, он почувствовал, что тяжкий груз мысленных картин, увиденных в сознании Карла, выкинут из души и из головы. 

Ошеломленный Гарри воззрился на мерцающий свет на дне ранее пустой чаши. 

– Что произошло? Получилось? 

– Что значит 'получилось'? – спросил Макгрегор. 

И Рон, и Гермиона снова встали рядом с ним. Гермиона взяла его за локоть, а Рон ободряюще приложил руку к его спине. 

– Поттер, – опять рявкнул Снейп, чем немедленно привлек внимание Гарри, – что вы помните из своего сегодняшнего разговора с мистером Уэстфилдом? 

Сначала вопрос поставил Гарри в тупик, но потом он догадался, что Снейп просит проверить границы его воспоминаний. 

– Мы с Роном пошли к Карлу в лазарет, – ответил Гарри. – Я применил легиллименцию, чтобы проникнуть к нему в сознание и узнать, что в действительности случилось с ним, и... и больше я ничего не помню. Если не считать, что он показал мне, наверное, что-то плохое, потому что потом, когда мы пришли в себя, мы были очень расстроены. Я знаю о случившемся со слов Рона, потому что он рассказал все вам, когда мы вернулись, но я не помню, что видел в мыслях Карла. 

Снейп кивнул. 

– Получилось. Воспоминание в мысливе. Кто хочет посмотреть первым? 

Что неудивительно, никто не порывался бежать смотреть. 

– За расследование отвечаю я, – сказал Рон после неловкой паузы. – Я должен быть первым. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Рон вытащил из кармана палочку и погрузил в мыслив. Он стоял, не шевелясь, закрыв глаза. Огоньки воспоминаний в мысливе отражались на веснушчатом лице. Гарри следил, как бледнеет его друг по мере просмотра содержимого мыслива. Наконец, Рон отступил и выдохнул: 

– Чертов ублюдок! 

– Ты узнал его, Рон? – спросила Гермиона. 

Рон покачал головой. Его лицо было бело как мел, губы сжались в тонкую линию. 

Следующим пошел Макгрегор, с аналогичными результатами, затем Мартин. Последний не только побледнел от увиденного; как только он вытащил палочку из мыслива, то прижал руку ко рту и кинулся через всю комнату в туалет. Он так спешил, что не успел даже закрыть за собой дверь. Из туалета донеслись звуки рвоты, и все неловко заерзали. 

– Следующая я, – вызвалась Гермиона, несмотря на то, что к этому моменту ее лицо стало уже почти зеленым. 

– Нет, как директриса, я должна идти следующей, – возразила Минерва. 

Гарри понимал, что реагирует как ярый женоненавистник, и что обе дамы за это сдерут с него шкуру живьем, но он правда не хотел, чтобы Минерва и Гермиона видели то, что случилось с Карлом. Но этот конкретный спор он проиграл. 

К его удивлению, Минерву, направившуюся к мысливу, опередил Снейп. 

– Могу я пойти следующим? 

– Как директриса, я действительно должна… – начала было Минерва. 

Снейп оборвал ее со своей обычной бесцеремонностью; однако Гарри впервые заподозрил, что побуждением послужили не только дурные манеры. 

– Мы оба знаем, что у меня намного больше шансов опознать подозреваемого. В конце концов, он создал иллюзию меня. Вполне разумно, что следующим должен быть я. 

У Минервы сделался такой вид, будто она вполне могла поспорить с этим утверждением, но затем, похоже, над порывом возобладал здравый смысл. 

– Если настаиваете, Северус. 

– Настаиваю, – без лишних слов Снейп подошел к мысливу, закрыл глаза и опустил палочку в заключенные там воспоминания. 

Возможно, это служило доказательством испытаний, которые перенес этот человек в качестве альбусова шпиона, или всему виной был недостаток человечности в Снейпе, но на его лице не отразилось ни капли эмоций. Поскольку Гарри полностью вытянул воспоминание у себя из головы, то не помнил, что именно переместил в мыслив, но точно знал: речь идет об опровержении показаний Уэстфилда, данных под веритасерумом. Значит, по крайней мере, часть воспоминаний касалась лично Снейпа. Тем не менее, после просмотра воспоминаний на его лице читалось не больше эмоций, чем если бы он смотрел, к примеру, на облако, плывущее по небу в ясный летний день. 

Наконец, Мастер Зелий вытащил палочку из мерцающего света в чаше, отступил и открыл глаза. 

Гарри уловил некую мимолетную вспышку в темных глазах, но она быстро погасла. 

– Вы узнали его, профессор? – тут же спросил Рон. 

Гарри не удивился бы отрицательному ответу – в конце концов, насколько сам он был популярен, настолько же дурной была репутация Снейпа. Снейп водил знакомство далеко не со всеми сторонниками Пожирателей Смерти и членами их семей, которые были бы более чем счастливы видеть, как Северуса Снейпа разделали живьем – но Снейп медленно кивнул, и тогда Гарри показалось вполне разумным, что Снейп мог опознать человека, решившегося его подставить. 

– Да, – ответил Снейп. 

Когда стало ясно, что он больше ничего добавлять не собирается, Макгрегор саркастически поинтересовался: 

– Не соблаговолите ли пояснить и нам, кто он такой? 

Снейп повернулся и посмотрел на Рона. 

– Его зовут Касциус Берк. 

– Никогда не слышал о нем, – сказал Рон. – Я не помню такого имени среди горстки оставшихся на свободе Пожирателей. Я даже не помню, слышал ли о нем на судебных заседаниях. 

– Нет, и не услышали бы. Он ушел из Пожирателей прежде, чем Волдеморт стал реальной угрозой, – ответил Снейп. 

– А, – отозвался Рон, а Гермиона тут же его укорила: 

– Не все злодеи были Пожирателями, Рон. 

– Северус, я не припоминаю такого имени из числа наших студентов, а ведь я преподаю здесь около пятидесяти лет, – заметила Минерва. 

– Конечно, не припоминаете. Он учился в Хогвартсе, но в другое время, – ответил Снейп. Гарри, знавший Снейпа так хорошо, как только можно было знать этого человека, видел, что тот чем-то обеспокоен. 

– Что значит, 'в другое время'? – возразила Минерва. – Гарри сказал Рону, что подозреваемому лет пятьдесят. Если бы он был студентом Хогвартса, он бы присутствовал на моих занятиях. 

– Верно, если бы Касциусу Берку было действительно лет пятьдесят. Ему было больше ста десяти лет, когда я с ним познакомился, и было это тридцать лет назад, – ответил Снейп, по-прежнему погруженный в размышления. 

– Что вы говорите? Я видел, что случилось с мальчиком. Мужчина не выглядел даже на шестьдесят, – сказал Рон. 

– Однако, это был Касциус Берк, – возразил Снейп. 

– Так вы полагаете, он навел на себя магический глянец? – Гермиона зацепилась за самое разумное объяснение. 

– Ему незачем было наводить на себя глянец, – не дав ответить Снейпу, запротестовал Гарри. – Карл единственный, кто его видел, и этот мерзавец своей насаженной иллюзией хорошенько подтер мальчику память. Какой ему смысл скрывать от Карла свое истинное лицо? 

– Но человек в мысливе совсем не стар, – произнес Макгрегор. – Я бы не дал ему и пятидесяти. Как такое возможно? 

– Альбусу Дамблдору исполнилось почти две сотни, когда он... когда мы потеряли его, – сказала Минерва. 

– Да, но он выглядел стариком, – напомнил Гарри. 

– Как и Берк, когда я с ним познакомился, – сказал Снейп, и Гарри, наконец, понял, что именно это и сбило Снейпа с толку ранее. 

– Тогда это глянец, – уперся Рон. – Или вы обознались. 

– Я не обознался, и это не глянец, – с настойчивостью произнес Снейп. 

– Почему вы так уверены? – с досадой спросил Макгрегор. – Это мог быть его сын или кто-то похожий с виду. 

– Я уверен, потому что был с ним знаком. Как Томас Риддл, Касциус Берк не из тех, о ком легко забыть, даже после случайной встречи – а наши встречи никогда не были случайными, – пояснил Снейп. – Это был Касциус Берк. 

Ни Рона, ни его коллег рассказ не убедил, но Гарри Снейпу верил. 

– Он мог использовать Философский камень? – спросил Гарри. Профессор Дамблдор говорил, что камень уничтожен, но Гарри уже не был одиннадцатилетним ребенком. Теперь он знал, что Дамблдор не всегда говорил ему всю правду, и, хотя он не припоминал, чтобы директор когда-нибудь открыто ему лгал, он знал, что его мысли часто направляли в неверное русло. Разговор в лазарете, когда он очнулся после стычки с профессором Квирреллом и лордом Волдемортом на первом году обучения, состоялся так давно, что у Гарри остались только смутные воспоминания о подробностях. Единственное, что он четко помнил – с камнем было покончено, и что Николас Фламель должен был умереть. 

Снейп повернулся к нему. К изумлению Гарри, взгляд бездонных глаз стал менее суровым. Казалось, Снейп был удивлен, что ему верят и относятся серьезно к его аргументам. После секундного размышления Снейп покачал головой. 

– Я своими собственными глазами видел, как его уничтожили. Даже если и нет, Николас Фламель и те, кто рискнул воспользоваться камнем, не молодели; они просто прекращали стареть. 

– Тогда чары Молодости? – предположила Гермиона. 

– С какой целью? – вызывающе обрезал Снейп. – Берк уже задействовал массу сил, держа мальчика под Империусом, одновременно… осуществляя задуманное. Он уже управлял тремя разными заклинаниями одновременно. Не могу представить, что он потратил бы энергию, нужную для магического лоска, просто из тщеславия. 

– Из тщеславия? – повторил Рон. 

– Он лишил мистера Уэстфилда воспоминания о настоящем насильнике, – напомнил ему Снейп. 

– А, верно, – согласился Рон. 

– Неужели возможно управлять тремя заклинаниями одновременно? – Гермиона заинтересовалась той же частью объяснения, что и Гарри. 

– Возможно, – ответил Снейп, а его пристальный взгляд почему-то обратился к Гарри, – но не часто. 

– Почему нет? – спросил Рон. 

– Вы можете применить хотя бы два за раз? – задал Снейп вопрос всем присутствующим. 

Рон, Гарри и почти все остальные покачали головой. 

Но Гермиона, которая всегда была самой проницательной из их компании и не по годам взрослой, ответила: 

– Один раз. Мой студент призвал русалку из озера, и я призвала воды, чтобы не дать ей умереть, пока я перемещу ее назад. Мне пришлось одновременно держать воду и левитировать русалку. 

– И каковы были успехи? – осведомился Снейп. 

– Заклинания сработали, но я совершенно обессилела, и впоследствии у меня от боли раскалывалась голова. Я была вынуждена отменить урок, потому что глаза у меня закрывались сами собой, – поведала Гермиона. 

– Именно. Даже двумя заклинаниями управлять под силу только самому могущественному волшебнику, – заявил Снейп. 

– И вы говорите, что этот Касциус Берк задействовал _три_? – переспросил Рон. 

Снейп кивнул. 

– Берк все время держал мальчика под Империусом. Не убирая заклинания, Берк с помощью магии раздел и одел свою жертву, использовал легиллименцию, чары Памяти, чары Хорошего Самочувствия и, добившись своего, аппарировал прочь. 

– Но это... – начал Рон. 

– Семь, – закончил Гарри. 

– Точно. По моим подсчетам, в просмотренном воспоминании он наложил одновременно три заклинания, – подытожил Снейп. 

– Северус, я никогда об этом не слышала, – сказала Минерва. 

На пару минут в комнате стало тихо. Даже младшие коллеги Рона вроде бы оценили важность сведений Снейпа. 

Наконец, Рон нарушил молчание и спросил: 

– Так вы знали, что это за человек, Берк? 

– Да, – ответил Снейп. 

Гарри задумался, уловил ли кто-нибудь, кроме него, натянутость в единственном слоге ответа. 

– Только 'да'? – уточнил Рон. – Этого для нас мало. Где вы с ним познакомились? 

Снейп выпрямился. 

– Тридцать лет назад Томас Риддл захотел, чтобы Касциус Берк присоединился к нему. Сначала Берк отказался, и его пришлось убеждать. Он покинул ряды сторонников Риддла сразу после того, как тот стал Лордом Волдемортом. 

Гарри переглянулся с Гермионой и Минервой. У всех троих эти сведения вызвали совершенно одинаковый отклик. От Волдеморта так просто не уходили. 

– Значит, он не так плох, – ляпнул Макгрегор, чем подтвердил свой статус круглого идиота. Может, он хотел пошутить, но сделал это в присутствии четырех человек, которые знали изнасилованного подростка. 

– Что? – побагровевший от ярости Рон развернулся к подчиненному. – Ты только что видел в мысливе, на что способен этот извращенец. Как у тебя язык повернулся сказать такое? 

– Я только хотел сказать, что у него хватило ума уйти от Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, пока не запахло жареным, – быстро поправился Макгрегор. 

Оговорка немного успокоила Гарри, и он решил, что у аврора еще меньше такта, чем у Снейпа, а это кое-что значило. 

– С чего вы взяли, что здесь имела место прозорливость, мистер Макгрегор? – осведомился Снейп тоном, который вгонял в страх целый класс семикурсников. 

– Ну, он наверняка понял, что Волдеморт обречен на поражение, – предположил уязвленный Макгрегор. 

– Едва ли, – презрительно ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Когда у Берка разошлись пути с Темным Лордом, все указывало на то, что победа за власть над Магическим миром достанется Волдеморту. 

– Так почему же Берк не остался с ним? – спросил Рон. 

– Берк не испытывал ни малейшего желания называть кого-либо своим лордом, – объяснил Снейп. – Он не был подчиненным Риддла. Он был ему ровней. 

– В смысле, по положению в обществе, Северус? – заерзала на стуле Минерва. 

Гарри и Гермиона обменялись тревожными взглядами и вновь обратили все внимание на Снейпа. 

– Нет, не в обществе, – сказал тот. 

– А? – Рон кидал взгляд то на Гермиону, то на Минерву, то на самого Гарри, очевидно, нервничая из-за их беспокойства. 

– Я думаю, профессор Снейп хочет сказать, что Берк был равен Волдеморту по силе, – пояснила Гермиона. – Вот что вы имели в виду, правда, профессор? 

– К сожалению, – согласился Снейп. 

– Вы хотите сказать, что мы ищем того, у кого… – начал Макгрегор. 

– …Достаточно сил, чтобы уйти от Лорда Волдеморта и выжить, – закончил Снейп. 

– Так Берк подставил вас, чтобы отомстить за Волдеморта? – спросил Рон. 

– Искренне в этом сомневаюсь. Последний раз Волдеморт и Берк встретились в поединке не на жизнь, а на смерть, – сказал Снейп. 

– Тогда как Берк избежал гибели? – не удержался от вопроса Гарри. – Ни один маг не ушел живым после вызова на дуэль Волдеморта. 

– Он ушел, – ответил Снейп, и парой слов сказал все. 

С каждой крупицей знаний, что открывал им Снейп, ситуация запутывалась все больше. 

– Я не понимаю, почему Берк вас подставил, если поссорился с Волдемортом, – продолжил допытываться Рон. 

– Достаточно сказать, что у Берка имелся повод совершить этот обман, – сказал Снейп после долгой паузы. Гарри догадался, что тому не хотелось обсуждать эту тему. 

– Хватит ходить вокруг да около. Почему у него на вас зуб? – спросил Макгрегор, не скрывая подозрений. 

Последовала еще одна долгая пауза, и Снейп, наконец, ответил: 

– Я предал доверие Берка, сообщив Волдеморту, что тот собирается его убить. 

– Вы – что? – у ошеломленного, как и остальные присутствующие, Рона отвисла челюсть. 

Гарри настолько привык считать Снейпа внутренним агентом профессора Дамблдора, что нередко забывал – прежде, чем Снейп перешел на другую сторону и стал помогать Дамблдору, он многие годы был истовым Пожирателем Смерти. 

Неловкая тишина затянулась. 

– В таком случае, я удивлен, что Берк все еще жив, – заметил Гарри. – Волдеморт не был склонен прощать измены. 

Снейп встретил его взгляд. 

– Не был. Однако Берк обладал такой силой, что даже Волдеморту было нелегко бросить ему вызов. 

– Что? – переспросил Макгрегор. 

– Касциус Берк был одним из самых могущественных чистокровных магов своего возраста. Волдеморт обхаживал его больше трех лет, пока Берк не соблаговолил присоединиться к Пожирателям. Когда Берк узнал правду о маггловских корнях Волдеморта, он замыслил убить его и занять его место. 

– И вы сказали Волдеморту? – презрительная насмешка Макгрегора не уступала снейповской. 

– Да, – Снейп выдал еще один односложный ответ, в котором Гарри ощутил массу подавляемых эмоций. 

– Почему? – спросил Рон. 

Минерва и Гермиона, видимо, были согласны, как и сам Гарри, предоставить право задавать каверзные вопросы, ответы на которые интересовали всех, аврорам. Он и его коллеги ежедневно сталкивались со Снейпом, и поэтому не горели желанием вторгаться в его частную жизнь. 

– Сначала, когда Волдеморт набирал последователей, он хотел возвысить магический мир над магглами, возродить старые традиции и вернуть наше благородное прошлое. Берк хотел истребить магглов. К тому же на такой шаг у него почти хватало сил. 

– Я бы сказал, это как раз по вашей части, – откликнулся Макгрегор. – Мы знаем, что Пожиратели думают о магглах. 

– Как многие в свои двадцать лет, я был полон высокомерия и предубеждений, которые подверг сомнениям лишь с наступлением зрелости, – сказал Снейп аврору двадцати с лишним лет. Впрочем, тонкий сарказм на Макгрегора не подействовал. 

– Вы выдали его Волдеморту, чтобы спасти магглов? – недоверчиво поинтересовался Мартин. 

– Едва ли. На заре юности меня не заботили те, кого я считал недостойным своего внимания, – ответил Снейп с безжалостной честностью. 

Гарри видел, как неприязненно воспринимают собеседники прямоту Снейпа. Наверное, только он расслышал уточнение, которым Снейп начал свой ответ: 'на заре юности'. Желая ослабить растущую враждебность по отношению к Снейпу, Гарри негромко спросил: 

– Тогда почему вы так поступили? 

Он и сам толком не знал, почему чувствует себя обязанным перебороть негативную атмосферу. Предубеждения, в которых Снейп признался, полностью заслуживали осуждения. 

– Это я решил, что Берк недооценивает магглов. Они, может, и не обладают магией, но их технические новинки во многом походят на магические артефакты. Я опасался, что, если мы нападем на магглов, как планировал Берк, они узнают о нас и, в конце концов, с помощью своих технологий проникнут в наш мир и уничтожат его, – объяснил Снейп. 

– Резонно, – согласился Рон. 

– Так что произошло между Волдемортом и Берком? – спросил Гарри. 

– Волдеморта предупредили. Когда Берк привел свой план в действие, он и его последователи были подавлены верными Волдеморту Пожирателями. В ходе операции убили единственного сына и трех внуков Берка. Сам Берк, хоть и серьезно раненный, сбежал. Я всегда считал, что он умер от ран, но... очевидно, я ошибался, – рассказал Снейп. 

– Его сына и внуков – всех убили? – переспросила Гермиона. 

Снейп кивнул. 

– Той ночью прервалась вся линия Берка, так что, как видите, у него более чем достаточно причин меня ненавидеть. 

– Как вы узнали, что Берк собирается свергнуть Волдеморта? – уточнил Рон. 

Повисла очередная тяжелая пауза. 

– Берк сам раскрыл мне свой план, – ответил Снейп. – В данном вопросе я... пользовался его доверием. 

Гарри нутром почуял, что Снейп умолчал о гораздо большем, но докучать расспросами о подробностях не стал. Решение, несомненно, далось Снейпу ценой немалых терзаний. 

– У вас весьма прелестная история предательств, а? – осведомился Макгрегор с неким самоуверенным отвращением, которое Гарри случалось наблюдать по отношению к Снейпу. 

– Достаточно, – сказал Гарри. – Вы спросили, почему Берк пошел на то, чтобы свалить вину на профессора Снейпа. Думаю, ваше любопытство удовлетворено. 

– Возвращаясь к нашему подозреваемому, – Мартин отвлек их внимание от потенциальных возражений. – Вы сказали, что Берк могущественный маг. Какую, по-вашему, он представляет угрозу? 

Ну и нелепица! Гарри невольно переглянулся со Снейпом. Удивительно, сколько всего читалось во вспышке черных глаз. Снейп ничуть не изменился в лице, не вымолвил ни слова, но Гарри точно знал: Снейп не меньше его ошарашен вопросом аврора. 

– Полагаю, Касциус Берк представляет не больше угрозы, чем любой маг, сумевший сократить себе возраст на сотню лет, создать почти безупречное альтернативное воспоминание, обмануть проверку веритасерумом и выжить после нападения Лорда Волдеморта вместе с двадцатью отборными Пожирателями Смерти, – изрек в ответ Снейп с привычной ехидцей. – Я бы и в ус не дул. 

– Берк выжил в бою с Волдемортом и двадцатью Пожирателями? – Гарри обнаружил, что озвучивает то, что, безусловно, пришло на ум каждому. 

– Не прошло и двух минут с начала битвы, как сын Берка, внуки, и еще десять его последователей пали. Берк принял на себя прямые удары Непростительными от Волдеморта, меня самого, Люциуса Малфоя и еще четырех опытных бойцов. Он сдерживал наш натиск больше десяти минут, а потом ему удалось сломать защитные заклятия Волдеморта и аппарировать, – сказал Снейп. 

– Плохо дело, – отозвался Рон. 

– Неужели? – Снейп саркастически вздернул бровь. 

– Черт подери, – выругался Рон себе под нос и, встряхнувшись, заговорил как профессионал. – Я должен немедленно вернуться в аврорат и доложить Командиру Лоуренсу. Нужно организовать розыск. Не стану полагать, что вам известно возможное местонахождение Берка. Не так ли? 

Снейп медленно покачал головой. 

– Даже если бы я точно знал, где он проживает, маг его уровня не будет сидеть и ждать, пока его изловят. 

– Да, именно так я и думаю. Надеюсь только, что при розыске Берка нам повезет больше, чем при розыске Сириуса, когда он сбежал из Азкабана, – сказал Рон и повернулся к подчиненным. – Нам лучше вернуться в управление. Ночь будет долгой. 

– Пожалуй, мне тоже стоит пойти, – сказала Минерва. – Прежде, чем разрешить следующую прогулку в Хогсмид, мы должны убедиться, что дорога безопасна для студентов. Я должна поговорить с Командиром Лоуренсом об усилении охраны. 

– Я пойду с вами, – вызвалась Гермиона. 

– Спасибо, – от ее предложения Минерве явно стало легче. Затем она повернулась к Гарри: – Гарри, ты не против, если мы оставим твои воспоминания в мысливе, чтобы их посмотрел Командир Лоуренс? 

Не успел Гарри заверить, что, если она пожелает, то может оставить эти воспоминания насовсем, как вмешался Рон: 

– Нет необходимости. В Министерстве много мысливов. Поскольку я видел воспоминания Гарри, я могу показать все, что потребуется шефу. Пора идти, – Рон повернулся к нему. – Еще раз спасибо тебе за помощь, Гарри. До скорого. 

Как обычно, Рон ободряюще похлопал Гарри по спине. Гермиона же торопливо обняла его и прошептала: 

– Скоро увидимся. Береги себя. 

Затем трое авроров, Гермиона и Минерва встали из-за стола и вышли из комнаты, чтобы переправиться по каминной сети из главного кабинета.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри ведет Снейпа в паб

Только после того, как все покинули комнату, до Гарри дошло: авроры так спешили заняться поисками подозреваемого, что не извинились перед Снейпом за ошибку и не поблагодарили за помощь. Желая выразить вполне заслуженную признательность, Гарри повернулся к Снейпу и обнаружил, что черные глаза буравят его насквозь. 

– Спасибо вам за сотрудничество. Без ваших сведений мы бы не узнали, кто напал на Карла. 

– Да уж, благодарность авроров не имела границ, – изрек в ответ Снейп с убийственным сарказмом, который легко и непринужденно заставлял собеседника чувствовать себя круглым идиотом. 

– Полагаю, теперь, когда они узнали, кого подозревать, они торопились начать поиски, – попытался оправдать Гарри то, что и сам считал дурными манерами. 

– Замечу, что поблагодарить вас время у них нашлось, – уколол Снейп. 

– Да, но… – Гарри запнулся. 

– Забудьте, Поттер, – оборвал Снейп, отворачиваясь. 

Гарри проследил, как темный взгляд переместился на полки с книгами и антикварными редкостями. За все время их знакомства у Снейпа, кажется, впервые не нашлось слов. 

Гарри сам не знал, что сказать. Может, у Снейпа и пакостный характер, но ему были обязаны принести и извинения, и благодарность. 

Он услышал, как тот медленно выдохнул – именно так дышал и Гарри, когда пытался стряхнуть наваждение очередного ночного кошмара. Наверное, оно один в один повторяло ощущения Снейпа после угрозы Азкабана. 

Желая наладить хоть какой-то контакт с человеком, в чьи мысли он проникал, Гарри осторожно заговорил: 

– Сегодня был… трудный день. Как вы? 

Темные глаза полыхнули незамутненной злобой. 

– А вы как думаете? – выплюнул Снейп. – Коллега, пользовавшаяся доверием на протяжении тридцати лет, решила, что я приставал к студенту. 

От злобы, прозвучавшей в его голосе, Гарри неожиданно полегчало. Такой Снейп был ему хорошо знаком. 

– Минерва теперь директриса. Ее первейший долг – забота о студентах, – возразил Гарри. 

Он напрягся в ожидании следующей вспышки. Со Снейпом было невозможно нормально разговаривать. Беседа обязательно превращалась в подобие военного столкновения. 

Но на этот раз ответного залпа не последовало. Тишина только усилилась. Гарри пригляделся к суровым, точно выточенным из камня, чертам. Обычно угрюмое лицо выглядело бесстрастным, но сейчас Гарри видел, что скрывалось за баррикадами. Таким он видел Снейпа лишь однажды – в ночь последней битвы с Волдемортом, когда завершились бои, и со двора принесли безжизненное тело Альбуса Дамблдора. 

Один Бог знает, что творится в душе у этого человека сейчас. Получить отвратительнейшее обвинение с неопровержимым доказательством – показаниями под веритасерумом. Обнаружить, что почти все окружающие поверили, что он и вправду совершил зло. Быть на волоске от Азкабана… Гарри мог лишь догадываться, что значит оказаться в шкуре Снейпа. Его самого до сих пор потряхивало, а ведь ему ничего не угрожало. Внешне невозмутимый, Снейп, должно быть, на грани срыва. 

– Полагаю, теперь я могу идти, – сказал Снейп. Поцарапанной рукой, которая сохранила ему свободу, он отбросил волосы со лба. Рука чуть заметно подрагивала. 

Ему даже не сказали, что он свободен, с отвращением осознал Гарри. Просто приняли к сведению то, что сообщил Снейп, и ушли, не сказав спасибо. Если еще можно понять, почему торопился Рон, то всеобщая бестактность вызвала неподдельную тревогу. Каким бы ублюдком Снейп ни был, если бы не его помощь, авроры никогда бы не узнали, кто настоящий преступник. Нехорошо, что о Снейпе вот так позабыли. 

Грубое упущение беспокоило Гарри больше, чем могло показаться. Он посмотрел на своего бывшего учителя. Наверное, никто, кроме него, не смог бы этого разглядеть, но случившееся потрясло Снейпа, и очень сильно. 

Мысль о Снейпе, спускающемся в подземелья, чтобы в одиночестве пережить ужасное обхождение, сжала сердце, но Гарри не знал, как быть. Но не то чтобы Снейп сам захотел составить ему компанию. 

– Да, теперь, пожалуй, можно идти, – согласился Гарри и повернулся к двери. 

– Поттер. 

Резкий голос остановил его. 

– Да? 

– Вы же не собираетесь оставлять это для всеобщего обозрения? – напомнил Снейп, указывая на мыслив с его поблескивающим содержимым. 

– Ах, да, – Гарри совсем забыл о вытянутых воспоминаниях. – Как мне забрать их назад из мыслива? 

Он ожидал издевательскую тираду, но Снейп просто ответил: 

– Опустите палочку в чашу и представьте, как золотой пузырь возвращается тем же путем, которым вы его отправили. 

– Верно. Спасибо. 

Как ни удивительно, Снейп остался. Возможно, Снейп просто не верил, что бывший ученик ничего не напутает, но, хотя ему больше нечего было здесь делать, он не уходил. 

Гарри ткнул палочкой в пляшущие искорки и смотрел, как она, словно маггловский пылесос, всасывает светящуюся субстанцию. Он ощутил легкое движение энергии во всем теле, затем участившееся сердцебиение, а мгновением позже мысли вернулись в сознание. 

И ударили с удвоенной силой. Это ощущалось так, словно в комнате появился дементор и мгновенно высосал из души всю радость. Хватая ртом воздух, Гарри зашатался под градом эмоций, обрушившихся на него в тот момент, как в его сознании, словно омерзительная детская порнуха, стали прокручиваться подробности изнасилования Карла. Гарри почувствовал, что покрывается холодным потом, его замутило. Во рту стало горько от желчи, опалившей горло. 

Он сглотнул ее и сделал тяжелейшее усилие, чтобы взять себя в руки. 

Твердая рука подхватила его за локоть, не давая упасть. 

– Возвращать подобные воспоминания всегда неприятно, – пояснил Снейп. – Подождите немного. Это пройдет. 

Гарри кивнул. Пройдет. Воспоминание о члене незнакомца, разрывающем тело мальчика, отзывалось внутри так сильно, что он почти ощущал боль, но… это пройдет. 

Пройдет, черта с два. 

Гарри несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, пытаясь сориентироваться, но случившееся было слишком ужасно и слишком реально. 

– Дышите глубже, – приказал Снейп. 

Гарри глотнул еще воздуха. Мало-помалу отвращение, скрутившее внутренности, ослабло, и тошнота прошла. 

Как только бесчеловечная сцена в сарае перестала застилать взгляд, Гарри обратил внимание на руку, поддерживающую его. Желтоватые пальцы… такие же пальцы тянулись к его брюкам… нет, это неправда. И несчастье случилось не с ним. 

От внезапной мысли, что он в комнате наедине со Снейпом, точно так же, как Карл во время отработки, Гарри ощутил дрожь, и это разозлило его. Его так и подмывало отдернуться, но… Снейп пытался ему помочь. 

– Это был не я, – сказал тот и убрал руку. 

Гарри пошатнулся и, чтобы не потерять равновесия, схватился за край стола. 

– И пока вы не успели обвинить меня, что я опять залез в ваше сознание, у вас на лице написано, – пояснил Снейп. 

Проклятье. Так нельзя. Даже в одиннадцать лет, когда имелись причины для страха, Гарри не боялся этого человека. Он не собирался проигрывать Снейпу и эту партию. 

– Простите, – сказал Гарри. – Не знаю, почему… В смысле, я с самого начала знал, что вы не… 

К его изумлению, в ответе Снейпа не сквозило ни намека на осуждение. 

– Поттер, вы впитали в себя воспоминания мальчика. Берк создал практически безупречную иллюзию. Было бы странно, если бы вы никак не отреагировали. Другие просто видели то, что было в мысливе. Вы проникали в сознание пострадавшего и _ощущали_ происходящее. 

Выражение лица Снейпа оставалось жестким, но его объяснение, как ни странно, успокоило Гарри. 

– Как вы себя чувствуете? – спросил Снейп после того, как Гарри глупо таращился на него около минуты. 

– А вы? – спросил Гарри, меняясь ролями. Ни одному из них не доставляло удовольствия признавать свои слабости перед другим. 

Тот факт, что Снейп не рявкнул «в порядке» или «отлично», был ответом сам по себе. Гарри оценил то, что Снейп даже не пытался ему лгать. 

Между тем, неловкая тишина затянулась. Не сразу, но Гарри стало ясно: Снейп не уходил потому, что беспокоился за себя. Или, возможно, не хотел оставаться один и видеть перед глазами сцену из мыслива. Гарри точно бы не захотел. 

Он вгляделся в суровое изборожденное морщинами лицо с длинным носом, придававшим ему надменное выражение. Мальчишкой он рьяно ненавидел этого человека, но теперь он повзрослел и понял, что мир не делится на черное и белое. Снейп не враг ему. Гарри это знал. 

Тем не менее, он с большим тщанием обдумал, как поступит дальше. Снейп, может, и не враг, но и не друг. На педсоветах тот неизменно раскатывал его в лепешку и с неприкрытым наслаждением ставил в дурацкое положение. Гарри понимал, что задуманное может раскрыть его слабые места и предоставить Снейпу повод для издевательств на долгие годы. 

Самое разумное, что можно было сделать, это удержать рот на замке и, вернувшись к себе, дожидаться возвращения Гермионы и Рона, но мудростью Гарри не отличался никогда. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и предложил: 

– Послушайте, не знаю, как вы, но нервы у меня сейчас ни к черту. Я бы выпил и прогулялся. Хотите со мной? 

– Что? – вид у Снейпа был на редкость ошеломленный. 

– С этой нервотрепкой мы пропустили ужин, – пояснил Гарри, покосившись на стрельчатые окна. Когда Рона вызвали к директрисе, комнату заливал яркий дневной свет. Но теперь в окнах у Снейпа за спиной виднелось темное небо. На Хогвартс опустилась ночь. 

– У меня кусок в горло не полезет, – отказался Снейп. 

– У меня тоже, но выпить я смогу наверняка. Думаю, сможете и вы. Почему бы нам не отправиться через камин в «Три Метлы»? – спросил Гарри и затаил дыхание: сейчас начнется светопреставление, и Снейп в своей обычной уничижительной манере заявит, что скорее умрет от жажды, чем добровольно выпьет вместе с наглым отпрыском Джеймса Поттера. 

Но Снейп не высмеял его предложение. Сначала он долго приглядывался к Гарри, которому от этого стало не по себе, а потом негромко уточнил: 

– Вы серьезно предлагаете составить вам компанию на прогулке? 

Каждая черточка на изможденном лице Снейпа свидетельствовала, насколько настороженно он воспринял предложение. Трудно было представить, сколько смелости ему понадобилось, чтобы произнести свой вопрос вслух, фактически поверить на слово и не предполагать, как обычно, худшее. 

Собравшись с силами, не переставая ожидать, что ему сейчас скажут, куда засунуть свое приглашение, Гарри ответил: 

– Судя по нашим ощущениям, едва ли это можно назвать прогулкой, но да, я серьезно хотел бы, чтобы вы присоединились ко мне. 

Воцарившаяся тишина была, пожалуй, самой долгой и изматывающей в жизни Гарри. Снейп наверняка высмеет его слабость и будет изводить его до самого конца. Гарри понимал, что совершил ошибку и повел себя как сентиментальный болван, но он не мог просто взять и отвернуться от Снейпа, когда, возможно, тому позарез необходимо человеческое общение. Даже если из-за своего предложения он, Гарри, будет заклеймен как идиот. 

Но Снейп не стал ни хохотать, ни глумиться. После еще одной долгой паузы он осторожно, словно продолжая ожидать насмешки, кивнул: 

– Хорошо. 

Гарри никак не ожидал, что Снейп согласится, и приложил все усилия, чтобы скрыть изумление. 

– Прекрасно. Давайте убираться отсюда. 

Он обрадовался, увидев, что Снейп смягчился и отбросил часть своих подозрений. Не то чтобы его лицо как-то изменилось. Присущее ему нарочито нечитаемое выражение осталось, но морщинки вокруг глаз чуть разгладились. 

Они оба повернулись к двери и покинули комнату. Войдя в кабинет директрисы, Гарри подошел к камину и взял с полки флягу с поблескивающим дымолетным порошком. 

– Пойдете первым? 

– После вас, – возразил Снейп. 

Гарри чувствовал его нервозность, но на этот раз решил промолчать. Он улыбнулся Снейпу как можно шире, зачерпнул горстку порошка и передал флягу спутнику. 

– Я буду ждать вас с той стороны, – сказал он. – «Три Метлы», Хогсмид, Шотландия. 

Он шагнул в огонь и все равно продолжал сомневаться, что Снейп и впрямь последует за ним. 

В третий раз за несколько часов Гарри умчало по бесчисленным каминам. Живот предсказуемо свело, как на «американских горках». Наконец, путешествие резко оборвалось, и Гарри буквально выплюнуло из очага «Трех Метел». 

В пабе творился типичный для субботнего вечера бедлам. Сюда набилось три-четыре дюжины посетителей. За столиками было полно ведьм и магов, которые пытались перекричать меланхоличную кельтскую мелодию, доносившуюся из угла – ее играли зачарованные гитара и флейта. 

Гарри обвел взглядом знакомый дымный зал и остановился на красавице-хозяйке, беседовавшей с двумя гоблинами за ближним столиком. Даже после десяти лет почти полного отсутствия интереса к противоположному полу Гарри находил Розмерту ослепительной. Тот же факт, что прекрасное сердце пышноволосой блондинки затмевало внешнюю привлекательность, придавал ей еще больше очарования. Она всегда была добра к нему и внимательна, даже в худшие из дней его славы. Гарри ценил ее заботу о завсегдатаях паба. Приходя сюда, он мог не беспокоиться о том, что его атакуют репортеры, или работники продадут прессе какую-нибудь историю из его личной жизни. 

– Гарри! – позвала Розмерта, пока он пытался восстановить равновесие. Не по возрасту обворожительная, в темно-красном корсаже, черной кружевной шали и пышных юбках хозяйка подошла к нему. – Не ждала тебя сегодня. 

– Здравствуй, Розмерта, – поприветствовал Гарри и повернулся, когда вспышка пламени позади него извергла Снейпа. 

Гарри буквально почувствовал, сколько пар глаз обратились на них в ту секунду, когда из камина появился высокий силуэт в черном. Даже притом, что Снейп, как и любой человек, перемещающийся по каминной сети, споткнулся, он излучал опасность и угрозу. Сила реяла вокруг Мастера Зелий и шелестела как сухие листья на осеннем ветру. 

Споткнувшись, Снейп заметно пошатнулся, но Гарри протянул руку и помог ему устоять. 

Посетители за ближайшими столиками тотчас умолкли, очевидно, узнав новоприбывшего. И, прежде чем разговоры возобновились, Гарри расслышал шепотки «Пожиратель Смерти». До Снейпа они тоже наверняка донеслись, но тот остался невозмутимым. 

– Северус! – возглас Розмерты перекрыл даже гул толпы. Ее хорошенькое круглое личико расплылось в улыбке, и она протянула руки навстречу Мастеру зелий. 

Тот, как ни удивительно, принял их и пожал: 

– Розмерта. 

Сейчас Снейп выглядел почти по-человечески. Честно говоря, не знай Гарри ситуацию, он бы счел, что на того подействовало столь пылкое приветствие. 

Сам же Гарри был настолько шокирован тем, что кто-то так привычно дотрагивается до Северуса Снейпа, что не мог оторвать от него и Розмерты изумленного взгляда. Не менее удивляло и то, что Снейп это позволял. Глядя на то, как Розмерта с ее непокорными медовыми кудряшками цепляется за мрачного Мастера Зелий, Гарри невольно подумал, что они хорошо смотрятся вместе; и что Снейп, когда ведет себя как нормальный человек, а не людоед-отшельник, не кажется таким уж зловещим и отвратительным. 

Розмерта высвободила руку и коснулась ею щеки Снейпа. 

– Я скучала по тебе. Тебя так давно здесь не было, – посетовала она проникновенным, многозначительным тоном, но Снейп словно пропустил его мимо ушей. Большинство мужчин в ответ на подобную попытку завязать разговор либо покраснели бы, либо улыбнулись, но Снейп был словно неподвластен ее чарам. Или, возможно, просто не понимал, предположил Гарри, наблюдая за ними. 

– Девять лет, – Снейп наклонил голову, его голос опять помрачнел. 

– Верно. Ты не заходил сюда с тех пор, как Альбус… ладно, рада тебя сегодня видеть. Очень рада, – она повернулась к Гарри. – Вы ведь не вместе, правда? 

Гарри со Снейпом переглянулись. Нелепость самой идеи, что они могут составлять друг другу компанию, читалась в пристальном взгляде Снейпа, как и, несомненно, в глазах самого Гарри. 

– Очевидно, так, – насмешливо ответил Снейп, опередив Гарри. 

Розмерта пристально посмотрела на них и вдруг залилась мелодичным, как перезвоны ветряных колокольцев, смехом. 

– Ну, теперь все ясно. Северус Снейп и Поттер завалились в бар вместе! Конец света! 

– Розмерта, в самом деле, ты преувеличиваешь, – попытался охладить ее пыл Снейп. 

– И мы не то чтобы «завалились в бар», – встрял Гарри. 

– Преувеличиваю, неужели? – переспросила она, и ее смешливый взгляд обратился к Снейпу. – Может, тебе напомнить, что было в прошлый раз, когда вы с Поттером оказались в моем пабе в одно и то же время? Мне пришлось заменить пять столов и двадцать стульев! А персонал три дня не мог оттереть кровь с каменного пола! 

Темный взгляд Снейпа скользнул по Гарри: 

– То был другой Поттер. 

– Да, определенно другой, – согласилась хозяйка и ласково похлопала Гарри по руке. – Чем могу быть полезна? 

– Уголок потише, – попросил Гарри, рассеянно оглядывая переполненный шумный зал. Он и забыл, во что превращаются «Три Метлы» в субботние вечера. Хоть ему и требовалось сменить обстановку, шум толпы был для него сейчас явно лишним и Снейп, судя по бледному перекошенному лицу, испытывал крайне схожие чувства. 

– Сюда, парни, – пригласила Розмерта и повела их через самую людную часть паба мимо зачарованных гитары и флейты в другую, почти пустую комнату. 

Здесь свет горел приглушенней, и было гораздо тише. Гарри едва мог расслышать звучание инструментов и смех, доносившиеся сквозь белую плетеную стену. За столиком у входа сидели две ведьмы и разговаривали так тихо, что едва не касались друг друга верхушками шляп. 

Розмерта подвела Снейпа и Гарри к столику на двоих в дальнем конце комнаты. Посередине стола стояла слишком нелепая здесь романтичная свечка в хрустальном подсвечнике и отбрасывала копья преломленного света на деревянную полированную поверхность. 

– Подойдет? 

– Прекрасно подойдет, – одобрил Гарри. – Спасибо, Розмерта. 

Вечный параноик, Снейп мигом занял стул лицом ко входу. Гарри сел напротив. 

– Будете заказывать ужин? – осведомилась Розмерта. 

– Пока напитки, – попросил Гарри. 

– Как обычно? – она перевела взгляд с него на Снейпа, в то время как ее голос звучал так, будто они ходили сюда вместе каждую неделю, как Гарри с четой Уизли. 

Гарри кивнул. 

– Я выпью… – начал было Снейп. 

– Я помню. Коньяк «Давилье». Если у тебя не изменились вкусы, – отметила Розмерта. 

– Нет, все также «Давилье», – подтвердил Снейп. 

– Хорошо. Вернусь с вашими напитками через секунду, – пообещала она. И, глядя на Снейпа, игриво добавила: – Приглядывайте за моими столами. За прошедшие тридцать лет добротный ремонт стал втрое дороже. 

Она подмигнула им и вышла. 

– Вы разломали пять столов во время драки с моим отцом? – не удержался от вопроса Гарри, как только они остались одни. В мерцающем свете свечи Снейп выглядел измотанным, и Гарри стало совестно за свое любопытство, но упустить представившийся шанс он не мог. 

Учитывая, как легко Снейп шутил с Розмертой о давнишнем случае, Гарри надеялся, что спутник немного расслабится, однако, похоже, тот закрылся в своей раковине. Снейп мгновенно возвел вокруг себя невидимые барьеры и низким натянутым голосом ответил: 

– Им не удавалось в то время подловить меня со спины. 

То время. Гарри ненавидел эти два слова и все, что они собой подразумевали. 

– Вы были один против четырех Мародеров? – спросил он, пытаясь разобраться. Вопреки всеобщим клятвенным заверениям, что он вылитый Поттер-старший, порой Гарри совершенно отказывался понимать своего отца. В школьные годы он пылал ненавистью к Драко Малфою, но они никогда не громили паб и не нападали друг на друга со спины, как отец и его дружки, очевидно, поступали со Снейпом. Гарри подумалось, что сейчас не лучшее время для вопросов на подобную тему, однако она определенно перебивала воспоминания, полученные от Уэстфилда. 

Сначала он решил, что Снейп не собирается отвечать – впрочем, ничего удивительного, этот человек не удостаивал ответом ни один из вопросов Гарри, касающихся его отношений с Джеймсом Поттером – но Снейп, помедлив, ответил, неспешно и осторожно: 

– Нет. Люпин не участвовал в их проделках, а от Петтигрю в драке было больше вреда, чем пользы. Они нападали всего лишь двое на одного. 

Впервые в жизни Гарри, отважившись спросить Снейпа о Мародерах, получил в ответ что-то помимо попреков. 

– Всего лишь двое на одного, – повторил Гарри. Его гриффиндорское чувство справедливости оказалось задетым, даже несмотря на то, что предметом их обсуждения был его отец. – А кровь на полу? 

– Петтигрю. Он умудрился попасть под перекрестный удар заклятий Блэка и моего. В итоге Петтигрю провалялся в лазарете неделю, а ваш отец, Блэк и я на полгода получили ежедневную отработку с Филчем, – лаконично пояснил Снейп. 

Не веря ушам своим, что получил исчерпывающий ответ, Гарри задумался, о чем можно спросить еще. Хотелось задать Снейпу миллион вопросов, но усталый рассудок выдал интерес, абсолютно не вяжущийся с темой разговора: 

– А Филч пытал вас тисками? 

– Что? – Снейп поглядел на него как на умалишенного. 

– На первом курсе, когда Филч вел нас на отработку в Запретный лес, он говорил, что скучает по временам, когда ему позволялось пытать учеников, – объяснил Гарри, понимая, что вопрос и впрямь дурацкий. И тут же почувствовал себя пареньком из сказки, которому подарили три волшебных желания, а он потратил одно ради чистого носового платка. 

– Поттер, вам хоть отдаленно знакомо слово «легковерный»? – осведомился Снейп тоном, в котором можно было расслышать изумление. 

Жар бросился Гарри в лицо. 

– Вы же знаете, Филч жалкий мерзавец. Меня бы ничто не удивило. 

– В то время директором школы был Дамблдор. Вы можете представить, чтобы он позволил пытать студентов тисками? Ваш крестный получил всего лишь отработку за попытку убийства, – ответил Снейп без малейшего намека на злость, без которой обычно данная тема не обходилась. 

Наживка, словно откормленная коза, привязанная к дереву у драконьей пещеры, замаячила перед глазами. Гарри понимал, что брошенное вскользь замечание не случайно. Снейп никогда ничего не упускал. Если он вдруг о чем-то упомянул, то сделал это намеренно, однако с этого гада станется сначала подразнить, а потом пояснить свои слова исключительно вкупе с явным злорадством. 

Случай с Визжащей Хижиной – вот к чему вел Снейп. Гарри закусил губу, чтобы с языка не сорвались многочисленные вопросы, которые хотелось задать столько лет. Ему многое было неясно, многое нужно было узнать, но он не собирался давить на Снейпа, чтобы тот прерывался и делал ему обычный выговор. Впервые на памяти Гарри они нормально общались, а не язвили друг с другом, и это почему-то казалось важнее, чем утоление любопытства. 

– Обычно вы, гм, отказываетесь даже заговаривать со мной об этом, – сказал, наконец, Гарри. 

– Да. 

Короткое «да», и все. Ни объяснений, ни извинений. 

– Можно спросить, а что изменилось? – поинтересовался Гарри, когда дальнейших комментариев не последовало. 

– Вы могли получить эти и любые другие сведения из моего сознания. Я не мог сделать ничего, чтобы помешать вам, – ответил Снейп. 

– Вы не обязаны мне отвечать, по крайней мере, не из-за того, что случилось сегодня, – огрызнулся Гарри. Мысль, что Снейп теперь сочтет своим долгом расплатиться куском души, возмутила его. 

– Кое-чем обязан, – ответил Снейп непривычно беззлобно. – Если бы не вы, сейчас я бы находился в Азкабане. 

К своим долгам Снейп относился весьма серьезно, Гарри помнил это. В первый год учебы Снейп защитил его, сына своего злейшего врага, от Квиррелла, когда тот попытался проклясть его. Снейп однозначно давал понять, что ненавидит долг жизни, которым обязан Джеймсу Поттеру, но неизменно его соблюдал. 

Не хотелось бы, однако, чтобы долги Снейпа выросли больше, чем нужно. 

– Ничем вы мне не обязаны, – возразил Гарри. – Я не сделал ничего, чего бы не сделал другой человек, обладающий моими способностями. 

– Не сделали? Четверо из тех, кто присутствовал в комнате, знали меня пятнадцать лет и дольше, а вы единственный, кто настаивал на моей невиновности, – вопреки непринужденному тону, Гарри точно знал, как сильно Снейп был выбит из колеи данным фактом. 

Оба вздрогнули, когда хлопочущая Розмерта принялась расставлять принесенные напитки и миску чипсов. Лагер* для Гарри и двойной коньяк для Снейпа. 

– Ваш заказ. Если понадобится что-то еще, дайте мне знать. 

И с этими словами она вышла в основной зал к толпе. 

Как только они остались одни, Гарри негромко пояснил: 

– Я сделал это, потому что знал: вы невиновны. 

– Откуда? Минерва знает меня тридцать семь лет, а у нее все равно возникли сомнения, – несмотря на безупречно поставленный бархатный голос, Снейп говорил как обиженный ребенок, повторяя упрек, высказанный в кабинете директрисы. Таким же голосом он разговаривал в тот день, когда на третьем курсе из-за снейповой злобы Сириуса едва не поцеловал дементор. 

Маловерие Макгонагалл, безусловно, подкосило Снейпа. К счастью для них для всех, на подложное обвинение тот вроде бы не собирался отвечать таким предательством, как на отказ Дамблдора наказать Сириуса за «шуточку» с Визжащей Хижиной. Но, скорее, потому, что у него не было тридцати с лишним лет на размышления о несправедливости происшедшего. 

Глядя сейчас на своего собеседника, Гарри в полной мере уяснил для себя, каким ужасом должен был обернуться тот случай для пятикурсника Снейпа. За покушение на его жизнь зачинщик получил всего лишь внушение от главы Хогвартса, а сам пострадавший поклялся хранить тайну, и поэтому даже не мог поделиться своей болью с друзьями. Насколько сильно запрет Дамблдора разглашать случившееся ранил Снейпа? Гарри задался вопросом, мог ли Снейп за минувшие сорок лет кому-то довериться и рассказать об этом? Ни у кого, кроме Дамблдора, не хватало терпения общаться со Снейпом, но старый директор давно погиб, и даже при жизни именно он отказался назначить настоящее наказание обидчикам. Снейп пострадал от вопиющей несправедливости, и всю жизнь она разъедала ему сердце. Стоит ли удивляться, что он еле сдерживается, когда затрагивается тот случай? 

Что ж, решил Гарри, с сегодняшним инцидентом такого не повторится. Пострадавший узнает, что с самого начала кто-то встал на его сторону, и что другие, с учетом обстановки, беспокоились за него как могли. 

– Минерва хотела верить, – стал настаивать Гарри. – Ее приоритетной задачей должна быть забота об учениках. Не забывайте, Уэстфилд засвидетельствовал под веритасерумом, что на него напали вы. На такое доказательство не посмотришь сквозь пальцы. Будь вы директором школы и столкнись с подобным случаем, разве вы не проявили бы осмотрительность? Минерва должна была принять сторону мальчика; на ее месте точно так же поступил бы любой из нас. 

– Но вы все-таки поверили в мою невиновность, – напомнил Снейп. 

– Возможно, я просто знаю вас чуть лучше, чем остальные, – попытался ослабить напряжение Гарри. 

– Знаете меня лучше? Наше противостояние длится уже пятнадцать лет, с тех пор, как вы переступили порог Хогвартса. 

– Может, мы не слишком нравимся друг другу, но я думаю, что мы знаем друг друга достаточно, чтобы понять: на определенные поступки другой не способен. В отличие от остальных, я на собственном опыте убедился в вашей честности. Если на то пошло, я знал: вы бы никогда не стали домогаться ни студента, ни кого-то еще. 

Снейп словно застыл на месте. Он долго-долго буравил Гарри взглядом, проникающим в самые мысли; взглядом, от которого перехватывало дыхание. 

– На собственном опыте убедились в моей _честности_? – пробормотал, наконец, Снейп. Пробормотал так, будто не мог постичь, что кто-то мог произнести подобные слова, не говоря уж о том, чтобы встать на его защиту. 

Гарри подумал, что в другой день подобная беседа вряд ли бы могла состояться. Обычно Снейп охранял свое пространство очень тщательно и вряд ли бы кому-то позволил к себе приблизиться во избежание лишней боли. Но, очевидно, дневные злоключения потрепали его не меньше, чем последнее сражение с Волдемортом, а может запятая и хуже, ведь сегодняшний выпад был направлен против него лично. 

Видя, каких усилий стоят собеседнику подобные откровения, Гарри поспешил ответить: 

– Да, на собственном опыте убедился в вашей честности. Вы не подаете виду, но она у вас есть. 

– Лицемерите, Поттер? Я думал о вас лучше, – насмешка стала ядовитой, а раковина тут же захлопнулась. 

– Ой, ради… вы можете хоть раз не цепляться? – огрызнулся Гарри, теряя терпение с этим вздорным мизантропом. – Разумеется, вы честны. Когда вы шпионили за Волдемортом, судьба всего Магического мира зависела от одной вашей честности. 

– Это было самосохранение, – не согласился Снейп, словно все, чем он рискнул и пожертвовал, к делу отношения не имело. – Не путайте одно с другим. И вы сказали «на собственном опыте». Хоть вашим промахам несть числа, без веских оснований вы обычно не врете. Мы с вами знаем, что с самого начала, с первого года вашей учебы я всеми доступными способами старался вас унизить. Ваши заверения просто не могут быть правдой, так что избавьте меня от вашей жалости. 

– Жалости? – запнулся Гарри, сбитый с толку самим предположением. 

– А что еще это может быть? – в голосе Снейпа внезапно прозвучала усталость, но не возмущение. 

– Правда, – твердо возразил Гарри. – Послушайте, я первый соглашусь, что вы самый что ни на есть презренный ублюдок, но… когда у вас была возможность действительно поквитаться со мной, заставить заплатить за все наши дурацкие мелкие стычки, вы ей не воспользовались. Потому вам присуща выдержка и честность. 

– О чем вы, черт возьми, говорите? 

– Об уроках окклюменции на пятом году. 

Снейп рассмеялся. Его смех вызвал у Гарри не самые приятные чувства – ведь смеялись над ним – но видеть смеющегося Снейпа было настолько странно, что нельзя было одновременно не порадоваться. 

– Что тут смешного? – прервал его Гарри, подозревая, что смех сам по себе не утихнет. 

– Вы, Поттер. Мы несколько лет едва могли находиться в одной комнате; те уроки закончились абсолютным провалом. Даже Альбусу пришлось наглядно убедиться, что мои попытки обучить вас этому искусству абсурдны. И вы по-прежнему предлагаете считать пропавшие даром занятия доказательством моей честности? 

– Занятия не прошли даром. Вы меня научили, – возразил Гарри. 

– Я вас едва не убил, – напомнил Снейп, продолжая смеяться. 

Хотя смех был недобрым, лающим, скрипучим, лицо Снейпа совершенно изменилось. На доли секунды он перестал выглядеть так, будто на его плечах лежит бремя всего мира. Стал человечнее, чуть-чуть ближе. 

– Может, и так, но вы все-таки меня научили, – продолжил гнуть свое Гарри. – К тому же во время тех уроков вы показали мне, что значит настоящая честность и достоинство. 

Смех резко оборвался, как будто повернули выключатель. Снейп в очередной раз окинул Гарри оценивающим взглядом: 

– Вы не шутите. 

– Нисколько. 

– Я понятия не имею, к чему вы клоните. Наше отношение друг к другу весь тот год не выходило за рамки осуждения, – заметил Снейп. 

Нервничая под темным взглядом, Гарри взял хрустящую картофельную пластинку и съел. Запил соленый вкус пивом и негромко сказал: 

– Я признаю, что было время, когда я люто вас ненавидел и не мог оценить того, что вы для меня делали. Только в последнем бою с Волдемортом, когда он проник ко мне в сознание и стал выискивать слабые места, я начал понимать, что вы могли бы сотворить со мной, будь вы действительно злым. Вы могли узнать любую мою ложь, любую мою тайну, и затем наложить на меня Чары Забвения, как Локхарт, и скрыть то, что узнали, но вы этого не сделали. 

– Поттер, весь Магический мир ожидал, что вы за них победите Волдеморта. Если бы я потворствовал своим желаниям и сделал нечто «действительно злое», как вы изволили выразиться, Альбус повесил бы мою шкуру над входной дверью Хогвартса. Это чистой воды эгоизм, и ничего честного в нем нет, – покачал головой Снейп. 

– От дурного обращения со мной вас удерживал вовсе не страх перед директором. А ваша личная честность, – вновь возразил Гарри. 

– Это был здравый смысл. И все. Только гриффиндорец мог приписать столь высокий мотив простой необходимости, – сказал Снейп. 

– Послушайте, я знаю, вы – не святой. Я знаю, вы делали это не ради меня, но еще я достаточно повзрослел, чтобы признать – тогда вы могли проделать с моим сознанием какие угодно манипуляции. Вы могли влезать ко мне в голову, наплевав на осторожность, и превратить обучение в пытку, но ничего этого не сделали. Наши уроки были всего лишь неприятными, потому что мы не нравились друг другу, и ни один из нас не хотел сотрудничать с другим. 

Снейп не отрывал от него темного немигающего взгляда, явно ощущая себя не в своей тарелке. 

– Я делал то, что приказывал Альбус – ни больше ни меньше – исключительно по его приказу, – сообщил он. – Сюда не примешивалось ничего личного и ничего благородного. 

– Неужели? – усомнился Гарри. 

– Что вы имеете в виду? 

– Вы не хотели меня учить, а он вас заставил. Уроки дали вам преимущество, возможность отомстить, но вы ей не воспользовались. Вы не делали с моим сознанием ничего, что могло бы ранить или унизить мое достоинство. Вы видели массу постыдного, но никогда не использовали эти сведения против меня. Ни разу. Вы даже не упомянули ни разу ничего, что видели во время тех уроков, – напомнил Гарри. 

Снейп отвел глаза, взял бокал и поднес к тонким губам. Золотистый напиток чуть колыхался за стеклом. Гарри вспомнил, как подрагивали эти пальцы в кабинете Минервы, и подумал, что сейчас дрожь, кажется, прекратилась совсем. Действительно, у Снейпа стальные нервы, если угроза Азкабана лишь заставила трястись его руки. 

– Возможно, вам не приходило в голову, но мое положение было куда уязвимее, – сказал, наконец, Снейп. 

– Как так? 

– Поттер, вы были пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой. Имей я глупость распространяться об увиденном в вашем сознании, вам бы ничто не повредило. Что я мог рассказать, в худшем случае? Что дегенераты, которым всучил вас Альбус, отвратительно с вами обращались? Единственные, кто выглядел бы неприглядно в подобной ситуации, это магглы, директор, и, разумеется, я сам. Там не было ничего, что можно было бы обернуть против вас. 

– Малфой мог бы лихо развернуться, – тихо заметил Гарри. 

Снейп вздохнул. 

– А как, интересно, поступили бы ваши друзья-гриффиндорцы или мистер Малфой, поведай вы однокурсникам о каком-нибудь воспоминании, которое вы увидели в моем сознании или в мысливе? Здесь есть чего стыдиться. Любое упоминание о том, что вы узнали, могло серьезно повлиять на мой авторитет как преподавателя. 

– Что вы имеете в виду? – Гарри нахмурился. Он не улавливал какого-то подвоха, очевидного для Снейпа. 

– При желании вы могли выставить меня на посмешище. Вообще-то, после того урока я несколько дней готовился к такому повороту событий, – пояснил тот. – И по сей день не понимаю, почему вы этого не сделали. 

Похоже, все те страхи, которые Гарри уловил в сознании Снейпа сегодня днем, вдруг пробудились от спячки. Хотя никаких четких воспоминаний с ними связано не было, они помогли понять: его собеседник ожидает предательства как само собой разумеющегося. Можно только представить, в какое замешательство приводит Снейпа редкое отсутствие подобного результата. Понятия милосердия и вежливости, похоже, были ему чужды. 

Зная, что Снейп, пожалуй, впервые за годы их знакомства смотрит на него не через призму отношения к Джеймсу Поттеру, Гарри наконец сказал своему неприветливому визави то, что не набрался храбрости сказать за все прошедшие одиннадцать лет. 

– Я не стал смеяться, потому что это было бы жестоко и несправедливо... а я уже поступил дурно. 

– В каком отношении? – уточнил Снейп, хотя должен был знать, к чему клонил Гарри. 

– Во всех. Вы, может, занимались со мной не ради меня, зато по-своему старались мне помочь. А я… я отплатил за ваши труды тем, что подорвал ваше доверие в самой основе. На пятом курсе я и впрямь не понимал, что творил, заглядывая в мыслив. Я знал только одно: я вам не доверял. Это не оправдание. Я понимаю, как бесчестен мой поступок, и… в общем, я сожалею о нем. Вы не заслуживали подобного обращения. Вы всего лишь пытались мне помочь. 

За столиком воцарилась абсолютная тишина. 

Снейп потянулся за бокалом и ополовинил его. 

– Поттер, чего вы добиваетесь? 

– Что? – переспросил Гарри, сбитый с толку его усталым тоном. 

– К чему все это внезапное… дружелюбие? 

Гарри вздохнул. Он ненавидел эту подозрительность. 

– Я ничего от вас не _добиваюсь_. Я только хочу извиниться – не только ради вас, но и ради себя. Моя выходка на пятом курсе очень долго не давала мне покоя. 

В ответ Гарри ожидал что-то в духе «и вы думаете, что извинение все исправит» - обычной реакции Снейпа на попытку вежливого взаимодействия. Но язвительных комментариев не последовало. Снейп долго молчал и, наконец, скупо выдал: 

– Вряд ли можно вас винить. 

– Что? Мне послышалось или вы сняли с меня ответственность? – как ни странно, эта мысль рассмешила Гарри. 

Снейп смеяться не стал, но в блестящих темных глазах замерцало нечто похожее на искры веселья. 

– Как бы невероятно это ни звучало, но, пожалуй, да. 

– Как вы можете так говорить? Я… 

– Вам было всего пятнадцать. Я говорил Альбусу, насколько опасно изучать столь специфические дисциплины в столь юном возрасте. 

– Вы хотите сказать, что возражали не по личным причинам? – уточнил Гарри. 

– Разумеется, по личным. Но помимо нашей взаимной неприязни, дело еще и в том, что Альбус ради вас в очередной раз переступил через моральные соображения, – ответил Снейп. 

– Какие моральные соображения? – с вызовом спросил Гарри, чувствуя себя не уступающим в подозрительности Снейпу. 

– Вы преподаете уже не первый год. Есть ли хоть один известный вам пятикурсник, вне зависимости от степени его талантов и зрелости, которого вы со спокойной совестью обучали бы легиллименции и окклюменции? 

У Гарри отвисла челюсть. Он никогда не рассматривал обучение этим наукам с такой стороны. 

Он вспомнил своих пятикурсников. Снейп попал в точку. У Гарри было несколько замечательных студентов, но ни одного он не счел бы достаточно взрослым, чтобы посвятить в тайны сокрытия и чтения мыслей. Оглядываясь назад, он понял: его ученики не так уж отличались от недовольного запутавшегося подростка, каким он был, когда Снейп обучал его запрещенным ментальным искусствам. Он привык думать, что это он потерпел неудачу, но теперь ему впервые пришел в голову вопрос о целесообразности его обучения в столь нежном возрасте. До сих пор в поле его зрения попадали лишь два факта: что они со Снейпом ненавидели эти уроки, и как ужасно он предал доверие Снейпа. Но теперь Гарри стало ясно, что с самого начала некоторые события хочешь не хочешь, а произошли бы. Просто молодость не позволила оценить деликатный характер навыков, которые ему преподавали. 

Вновь обретя способность говорить, Гарри напомнил: 

– Вы не учили меня легиллименции, только окклюменции. Другую дисциплину я освоил самостоятельно. 

– Но я позволил вам узнать о возможностях легиллименции. Применяя ее к вам, я показал вам, если не методику, то траекторию. Вы всегда опережали в развитии остальных. Нам следовало проявить осмотрительность. 

– Возможно, но это был необходимый риск, – заметил Гарри. 

– Да, Альбус так и полагал. 

– Извините, что тогда все так обернулось, – повторил Гарри. 

Снейп еще отпил и ответил: 

– Вам было пятнадцать. Едва ли вас можно винить за то, что вы вели себя соответственно вашему возрасту. 

– Однако в то время вы сами обвиняли меня, – напомнил Гарри. 

– Да, обвинял. Думаю еще, что я преподал вам самый важный урок по окончании нашего последнего занятия, – сказал Снейп. В ответ на вопросительный взгляд Гарри, он поинтересовался: – После моей… бурной реакции на ваше подглядывание в мыслив вы когда-нибудь вторгались мимоходом в сознание либо мысли другого человека? 

Гарри затряс головой и с трудом сглотнул. Он понимал, что в тот день ему повезло выбраться из класса живым. 

– Значит, вы действительно выучили важнейшую часть урока, – сделал вывод Снейп. 

Гарри помолчал пару секунд. 

– Но все равно я не имел права так поступать. 

– Не имели, но ваше поведение было предсказуемо. В конце концов, какой слизеринец устоял бы перед возможностью сунуть нос в мои личные дела? Смею сказать, сегодня, при условии безнаказанности, в очередь бы выстроилась половина сотрудников, – заметил Снейп. 

Гарри рассмеялся, представив, как Флитвик, Минерва, Хагрид и остальные выстраиваются один за другим, чтобы заглянуть в мыслив Снейпа. 

– Кроме того, нам повезло, что воспоминание, на которое вы наткнулись, оказалось всего лишь постыдным инцидентом личного плана, – добавил Снейп. 

– А? – Гарри потянулся за следующей горстью чипсов. 

– Поттер, я вовсю работал под прикрытием Пожирателя Смерти. Вы ведь не думаете, что в мысливе содержались исключительно картины тяжелого детства? 

Гарри проглотил чипсы. 

– Никогда об этом не задумывался, но вы правы. В мысливе наверняка было полно воспоминаний, не предназначавшихся для моих глаз. Полагаю, нам просто повезло. 

– Да, повезло, – отозвался Снейп. 

Расслышав сарказм, Гарри воспользовался случаем. Он взглянул в чернильно-черные глаза и озорно усмехнулся: 

– Ладно, знаю-знаю, _мне_ повезло, – поправился он. – Когда вы застали меня врасплох, я думал, вы меня прибьете. 

– Следовало бы, – согласился Снейп, но в его голосе недоставало характерной злобы. 

– Думаю, свой шанс вы упустили, – хохотнул Гарри. 

– Какая жалость, – заметил Снейп. 

От его серьезного тона Гарри только пуще расхохотался. 

Его веселье вроде бы не рассердило собеседника. Наоборот, Снейп, отпив еще немного коньяка, казался почти расслабившимся. 

Отсмеявшись, Гарри отхлебнул еще лагера. 

– Так ведь лучше, правда? 

– Что правда? – Снейп, может, и был слегка настороже, но не ощетинился, как обычно. 

– Вот так сидеть и разговаривать, не вцепляясь друг другу в глотку. 

– Не знаю, Поттер. Есть нечто приятное в том, чтобы оставить вас безоружным, – протянул Снейп. 

От Гарри не укрылось, что ответ Снейпа, вопреки словам, не означал резкого возражения, как было бы вчера. Он понял, что подспудно всегда хотел выйти за установленные рамки, и принялся испытывать пределы непривычно огромного терпения собеседника. 

– Когда это вы оставляли меня безоружным или в опасности? 

– Я выразился фигурально, но вам никогда не давался сложный мыслительный процесс, необходимый для понимания таких тонкостей, – пояснил Снейп. 

– Тонкостей? Вы выражаетесь не тоньше дикобраза, – хмыкнул Гарри, чувствуя, что на самом деле перегибает палку. 

Но Снейп не смолк и не начал язвить. А ответил, лениво растягивая слова, с обезоруживающей честностью: 

– И столь же приветливо, я так полагаю. 

Гарри чуть не лопнул от смеха. 

– Черт побери. Неужели все эти годы я был слеп как крот? Вы всегда обладали чувством юмора? – спросил Гарри. Он начинал понимать, почему Хагрид, соседствуя со Снейпом за столом в Большом зале, часто трясся от смеха. 

– И да, и нет. 

– Что? – Гарри моргнул. 

– Естественно, вы всегда были слепы, – подтвердил Снейп. 

Гарри улыбнулся, искренне наслаждаясь острым умом и еще более острым языком собеседника. 

– А «нет»? 

В темном внимательном взгляде погасла часть искорок. 

– Наше общение оставляло нам немного поводов для веселья. 

Гарри отбросил сомнения и признался: 

– Я бы хотел это изменить. 

Снейп не стал разбивать его в пух и прах. После очередных долгих раздумий и изучающих взглядов он негромко возразил: 

– Вы не находите, что поздновато учить старую собаку новым трюкам? 

_«Вы не находите?»_ Не _«Вы лишились последних мозгов?»_ В устах человека, взвешивающего любую фразу, эти слова звучали как согласие. 

– Лично я всегда считал, что вы больше похожи на ворона, чем на собаку, – усмехнулся Гарри. – Вороны создания умные, и легко адаптируются. 

– А вы знаете, что если подойти к ним слишком близко, они могут раздробить клювом кости? – осведомился Снейп. В его голосе слышалось предупреждение. 

– Я думал, что сначала они выклюют глаза. 

Судя по хриплому фырканью, которое попытался сдержать Снейп, Гарри так или иначе заслужил скупое одобрение. 

– Поттер, ваша способность на здравые поступки даже ниже той, что я отвожу гриффиндорцам. Неужели у вас отсутствует хотя бы намек на привязанность к глазам и пальцам? 

– Я очень привязан к ним, по правде говоря. Но, возможно, я считаю, что стоит рискнуть? – ответ Гарри, видимо, на пару секунд ошарашил собеседника. Наслаждаясь редким удовольствием лицезреть потерявшего дар речи Снейпа, Гарри добавил: – Вы же знаете, как воспламеняет гриффиндорский дух невыполнимая задача. 

– Невыполнимая, значит? 

Гарри вгляделся в суровое лицо, не в силах понять, оскорбился ли тот или развеселился. 

– Учитывая историю наших взаимоотношений, как еще ее можно назвать? 

К его восторгу, в ответ раздался сухой смешок: 

– Туше. Значит, полетят пальцы. 

Оба смолкли – к их столу аппарировала Розмерта. Она держала в руках огромный поднос и широко улыбалась. 

– Я могу заснять вас и повесить фотографию над камином. В моем собственном пабе вершится история! Северус Снейп и Гарри Поттер смеются вместе! 

– Его фотография будет только грубить твоим клиентам, – со смехом предупредил Гарри. 

Снейп просто склонил голову, что можно было счесть согласием. 

– Я знаю, сейчас вы скажете, что хотели всего лишь выпить, но, Северус, ты девять лет ко мне не захаживал. Тебе всегда нравилось, как я готовлю тушеную говядину. Я подумала, может, вы с Гарри окажете мне услугу и доедите то, что осталось в горшке, – и прежде, чем кто-то из них раскрыл рот, Розмерта левитировала на стол две тарелки с дымящимся варевом, столовые приборы, полную хлебницу и новую порцию напитков. 

– Наслаждайтесь! – весело пожелала она напоследок и исчезла. 

– Наверное, у нас голодный вид, – предположил Гарри, не сводя глаз с тушеного мяса. Поначалу его тошнило после дневных событий, но теперь он чувствовал себя намного лучше. Он взял ложку и осторожно попробовал бульон. 

Снейп сделал то же самое. 

Острый вкус разлился на языке. Гарри переглянулся со Снейпом. 

– Как вам блюдо? Похоже на то, что вы ели раньше? 

Тот медленно кивнул и ответил: 

– Лучше. 

Гарри не мог отделаться от ощущения, что речь идет не только о тушеном мясе. Довольный, он взялся за ужин: желудок настойчиво напоминал, что пустует с самого завтрака. 

Вскоре на тарелках почти ничего не осталось. 

Гарри отхлебнул лагера: 

– Насчет сегодняшних событий. У вас возникла заминка с возрастом Берка. Как, по-вашему, он помолодел? 

– Вы преподаете Защиту от Темных Искусств. Вам известно, как. Волдеморт опробовал на вас этот обряд на четвертом году вашей учебы. 

– Вы предполагаете, что Берк развернул процесс старения в обратную сторону, похищая жизненную силу других людей? – уточнил Гарри. 

– Вероятнее всего, – подтвердил Снейп и добавил едва ли не с усмешкой: – Если я еще в своем уме и нигде не просчитался, эта проблема становится все серьезнее с каждым часом. 

Сдержанность высказывания вызвала у Гарри улыбку: 

– Но Волдеморт не становился моложе. Он… 

– Использовал силу вашей крови, чтобы воссоздать тело, а не омолодиться. В случае Берка это похожий процесс. 

Гарри задумался. Через какое-то время он сказал: 

– Вы говорили, что когда познакомились с Берком, ему было сто десять лет. Теперь ему около ста сорока. Чтобы втрое сократить возраст, нужно огромное количество силы. Берку пришлось бы вытянуть жизнь из… 

– Десятков жертв, – закончил Снейп. 

– Разве Министерство не заподозрило бы неладное? Я имею в виду, множество магов ни с того ни с сего скоропостижно скончались. 

– Мы оба знаем, что если Министерство не ткнуть носом, оно не заметит пропажи кресла под собственной задницей, – ответил Снейп. 

И вновь человек, которого Гарри еще за завтраком, положа руку на сердце, считал мрачным и нудным до зубовного скрежета, заставил его разразиться смехом. Истинная правда: авроры знали свое дело, но вышестоящие органы все усложняли и запутывали точно так же, как и в детские годы Гарри. 

– Кроме того, вполне возможно, что о жертвах вообще туда не сообщали, – продолжил Снейп, как только Гарри отсмеялся. – Мы, маги, люди странные. Многие из нас в одиночку пускаются в путь, чтобы попытать свои силы во всяких дебрях, и становятся легкой мишенью для представителей своего же сообщества. Вспомните, что случилось с Квирреллом. Волдеморт овладел им именно так. 

– Ага, – согласился Гарри. – Но тем не менее, если наши десятками пропадают без вести… 

– Нельзя отбрасывать вероятность, что Берк охотился не только на магов. Магглы тоже подходят, но их ему пришлось бы умертвить гораздо больше. Учитывая уровень насилия и преступности в маггловском обществе, при должной осторожности в выборе жертв Берк мог бы охотиться десятилетиями, прежде чем маггловские власти проследили бы сходство. Пока маггловская пресса списывает смерти на маггловские преступления, у Министерства нет причин подозревать, что к ним может быть причастен маг. Для нас убийства не так примечательны, как, скажем, нападение оборотня или вампира. 

– Резонно, – Гарри отправил в рот последний кусок сочного мяса. Прожевав, запил лагером и продолжил разговор: – Если наши предположения верны, Берк опасен ничуть не меньше Волдеморта. 

Снейп кивнул: 

– Я бы сказал, больше. 

Гарри попытался сдержать эмоции, но ему удалось лишь не забрызгать мясным соком стол и собеседника: 

– Опаснее Волдеморта? 

– Том Риддл вовсю афишировал свои взгляды. Он не скрывал своих амбиций. Он собрал вокруг себя приспешников, отметил их как свою собственность легкоузнаваемым знаком и открыто вел борьбу за власть, возвещая на весь мир о своих злодеяниях пущенной в небо Темной Меткой. С другой стороны, Берк – одиночка, который, похоже, втайне истребил достаточно народа, чтобы уменьшить свой возраст почти на столетие. Насколько я знаю, у этого человека нет ни единой слабости. Если Берк идет по стопам Волдеморта, найти его будет не столь нелегко. 

– Вы, правда, думаете, что он решится идти по стопам Волдеморта? – поинтересовался Гарри. 

– Возможно, – ответил Снейп. 

– И вы считаете, что он подставил вас из мести? 

– Вероятнее всего. Вдобавок он мог видеть во мне единственную оставшуюся угрозу его превращению в нового Темного Лорда, – пояснил Снейп. – Мы оба признаем, что цель его была масштабнее, чем растление молодого Уэстфилда. 

– Нет, ему в самом деле не было нужды выставлять преступником вас. С его навыками в легиллименции и окклюменции, будь его воля, бедняга Карл вообще бы забыл про изнасилование. 

– Это верно, – согласился Снейп. 

– Вы сказали «единственную оставшуюся угрозу», – заметил Гарри. 

– А кто еще его остановит? Вы можете в здравом уме себе представить, что Рональд Уизли или его коллеги одолеют мага, чьи способности не уступают Волдемортовым? 

Гарри похолодел. Нельзя было не понимать, к чему может привести возникшая проблема, если Снейп окажется прав; а тот на памяти Гарри не допускал ошибок, если дело касалось Темных Искусств. С противником уровня Волдеморта Рон не справится. Черт, Гарри, Снейп и Альбус Дамблдор, даже объединив свои силы, одержали победу над Темным Лордом с неимоверным трудом. 

– Пожалуй, во всем мире найдется лишь горстка магов, которые настолько сведущи в Темных Искусствах, чтобы противостоять угрозе, сравнимой с Волдемортом, – продолжал Снейп. – В Британии же их только двое, и сидят они за этим столом. 

– Не много ли вы на себя берете, делая подобное заявление? – попытался возразить Гарри. 

– Поттер, нам многое по силам. Добро пожаловать в круг избранных. Тридцать лет назад Лорд Волдеморт обхаживал бы вас и не успокоился бы, пока не уговорил присоединиться либо не уничтожил. 

– Как моего отца, – прошептал Гарри. 

Глаза Снейпа сузились: 

– С чего вы взяли? 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

– Волдеморт неотступно преследовал моих родителей, им даже потребовался хранитель. Никто не упоминал, чтобы моя мать считалась могущественной ведьмой. 

– А о вашем отце можно было сказать только одно: он вел себя как неисправимый гриффиндорский герой и умел притягивать неприятности. Лорд Волдеморт не уговаривал Джеймса Поттера и преследовал его не из-за страха перед его силой, – огрызнулся Снейп с привычной яростью. Казалось, сама мысль о могуществе погибшего недруга задевает его лучшие чувства. 

Гарри постарался пропустить завуалированное оскорбление отца мимо ушей – для Снейпа эта колкость была слишком легковесна – и спросил о другом: 

– Тогда почему им пришлось скрываться? 

– Здесь важную роль сыграло пророчество. Вы, как и другой новорожденный, подходили под описание. А ваши родители горячо поддерживали Альбуса. Пока Министерство сидело сложа руки и отказывалось признавать очевидное, Волдеморт убивал сторонников директора одного за другим. То было мрачное время, Поттер. 

Гарри кивнул. 

– Сегодня Министерство определенно встало на уши. 

– Да, – не стал спорить Снейп. 

Некоторое время они молча пили, наблюдая, как остывает недоеденное мясо, а потом Снейп заговорил: 

– Сегодня вы встали на мою защиту и переместили к себе в сознание те воспоминания, чтобы доказать мою невиновность. Ваш поступок требовал недюжинной силы характера. Я… перед вами в долгу. 

Очевидно, эта фраза стоила ему немалых усилий. 

– Ничего подобного. Вы ничего мне не должны. Мы… сражались плечом к плечу. Сегодня был просто еще один бой, – Гарри постарался отогнать любую мысль о существовании каких-либо обязательств между ними. 

– Тем не менее, я вам обязан, – не стал отступать Снейп. – Если я могу чем-то отплатить за ваше… 

– Если вы и впрямь чувствуете, что обязаны мне, тогда пригласите меня как-нибудь на ужин, – предложил Гарри, ерзая от смущения. 

– По-вашему, моя жизнь большего не стоит? – яростно бросил Снейп. 

– Ой, ради… не переиначивайте мои слова, ладно? Для меня важнее то, что мы пытаемся поладить, чем вам – какой-то ваш долг передо мной. Я не Альбус Дамблдор, – огрызнулся в ответ Гарри. – Мне не нужна ваша душа. 

– Тогда что вам нужно? – Снейпу явно было не по себе. 

– Может, шанс на выклеванные глаза и раздробленные пальцы? – Гарри несмело улыбнулся, повторяя недавнюю шутку. 

– Так вы хотите, чтобы я стал вести себя по вашим правилам? Ежедневно улыбаться и желать вам доброго утра за завтраком? – требовательно уточнил Снейп. 

– Если вы улыбнетесь мне и пожелаете доброго утра, я проверю свой кофе на наличие яда, – ответил Гарри. – Я не хочу, чтобы вы менялись. Я прошу не об этом. Разве нельзя просто заключить небольшое перемирие? Сегодня у нас ведь клеился разговор, разве нет? 

Снейп тряхнул головой и осторожно согласился: 

– Да, но… 

– Но? – подбодрил Гарри. 

– Многие отдали бы все, чтобы заполучить меня в должники. Почему вы не обратите эту возможность себе на пользу? Должно же в ней быть что-то заманчивое, что-то важное для вас. 

– Вы не думаете, что для меня может быть важным, чтобы вы не считали меня врагом? Вы презирали меня с тех пор, как мне исполнилось одиннадцать, из-за моей фамилии и внешности. Не могли бы вы рассматривать сегодняшний день как… доказательство, что я отличаюсь от своего отца в лучшую сторону? 

– Он бы тоже бросился мне на выручку ради лицемерной обманчивой гриффиндорской чести, – ответил Снейп. – Только… 

– Только? – надежды Гарри на то, что в их отношениях когда-нибудь настанет мир, таяли с каждой секундой. 

– Только он сыграл бы на моей уязвимости, убедился бы, что я уяснил, что стал его должником, и напоминал бы об этом при малейшей возможности, – Снейп на секунду умолк и добавил: – В каком-то смысле так было бы легче. 

– Потому что вы могли бы по-прежнему его ненавидеть, – догадался Гарри. 

Снейп кивнул. 

– Никто не помогает мне бескорыстно. 

Его слова на редкость опечалили Гарри, но ему хватило ума удержать свое мнение при себе. Он ощущал себя так, как будто сейчас раскручивалось колесо невидимой рулетки, а на кон был поставлен весь его гринготтский счет. 

Глядя на своего собеседника, гордого, щепетильного, Гарри с сожалением подумал, как хотелось бы, чтобы все было по-другому. Чтобы этой глупой вражды между отцом и Снейпом никогда не случалось и чтобы сам Гарри мог общаться со Снейпом как с другими хогвартскими преподавателями. Но он уже начал понимать, насколько невозможно это было для Снейпа. Пятикурсником он подглядел в мысливе выходку Джеймса Поттера. Бог знает, что еще произошло между ними. Вероятно, ненависть пустила в душе Снейпа слишком глубокие корни, чтобы тот сумел разглядеть в Гарри что-то еще за внешним сходством с отцом. 

– И поэтому у меня тоже должен быть свой интерес? – уточнил Гарри, имея в виду тайную корысть, в наличии которой Снейп подозревал всех и каждого. 

– Судя по опыту, должен, – честно сказал тот. 

Гарри разочарованно вздохнул. 

– Ну, тогда, наверное, я бессилен заставить вас думать иначе. Мне жаль. Это было… приятно. 

– _Это_? – не понял Снейп. 

Спохватившись, что Снейпу день, в который его обвинили в растлении ученика и угрожали Азкабаном, принес мало приятного, Гарри уточнил: 

– Мирно беседовать с вами, вместо того, чтоб пикироваться. 

– Неужели для вас так важно прекратить нападки? – поинтересовался тот. 

Гарри пожал плечами и натужно улыбнулся: 

– Я никогда не мог пройти мимо безнадежных случаев. Но не беспокойтесь. Я пятнадцать лет терпел ваш острый язык. Перетерплю еще пятнадцать. Невелика беда. 

– Поттер. 

– Да? – Гарри напрягся, не зная, выдержит ли словесную атаку прямо сейчас. 

– Вашими сегодняшними поступками вы доказали, что не похожи на своего отца, даже если лицом пошли в него. Несмотря на ваши возражения, я действительно вам обязан. Мне хотелось бы пойти вам навстречу, – запнувшись, сказал он. 

Все указывало на то, что Снейп, несмотря на согласие, считал предложение бывшего ученика серьезной ошибкой. По телу Гарри вмиг разлилось удивительное тепло, похожее на радостный трепет, возникавший, когда симпатичный незнакомец отвечал благосклонностью на его попытку знакомства. И на сей раз улыбка была искренней. 

– Замечательно. Спасибо. 

– Вообще-то, эту реплику полагается произносить мне. Спасибо – за вашу сегодняшнюю помощь и за вечер. Становится поздно. Пожалуй, нам лучше начать собираться, – предложил Снейп. Его беспокойство почти можно было потрогать. 

– Пожалуйста, и вы правы. Я вымотался. Еще один час, и у меня не хватит сил аппарировать, – признался Гарри. 

– Каминная сеть всегда к вашим услугам, – напомнил Снейп. 

– Больше трех перемещений за день я не переношу, – со смехом возразил Гарри. 

– Это слегка чересчур, – согласился Снейп. 

– Если вы подождете, я найду Розмерту и рассчитаюсь. А потом мы вместе аппарируем к воротам, – предложил Гарри. 

– Это я должен… 

– Нет, вы угощаете меня в следующий раз, помните? Мы уже спорили об этом, и я победил, – Гарри постарался улыбнуться обезоруживающей улыбкой, перед которой не могли устоять его верные друзья. 

Снейп воззрился на него как на слизняка на разделочной доске в лаборатории. 

– Полагаю, именно так вы всех и очаровываете, я прав? 

– Да. 

– Тогда неудивительно, что вам присвоили бакалавра, – насмешливо заметил Снейп. 

– У меня был хороший учитель, – парировал Гарри. Он поднялся из-за стола и вышел в общий зал, не давая собеседнику времени придумать следующее возражение. 

Бармен за стойкой разрывался на части, и Гарри прикинул, что пройдет не меньше пяти минут, пока удастся расчистить себе дорогу в толчее, чтобы подойти рассчитаться. Официантки носились с подносами и кувшинами, утоляя разгорающийся аппетит и жажду ночных посетителей. Наконец вдалеке у гитары и флейты сверкнули золотом буйные кудри Розмерты. Она смеялась в компании шести кавалеров, сраженных ее красотой. Завидев Гарри, она дотронулась до руки белокурого собеседника, прерывая разговор, и поспешила к дверям. 

– Уже уходишь, голубчик? – спросила Розмерта. Она подошла поближе, чтобы ее можно было расслышать среди шума. 

Ее духи овевали словно ветерок, пробегающий по розовому саду. Мысленно вздыхая над тем, что его жизнь так сложна, Гарри неторопливо кивнул. 

– Да. Спасибо за все. Мне подойти к Марку или у тебя найдется время передать ему оплату? 

– Ой, не бери в голову. Подойти к Марку? Когда я обязана тебе удовольствием лицезреть в своем пабе хмурую физиономию Северуса Снейпа? – рассмеялась Розмерта. – Гарри, я никогда бы не подумала, что снова увижу его здесь. Ты ведь приведешь его еще раз? 

– Попробую. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то относился к профессору Снейпу с таким… радушием, – признался Гарри, боясь, не обидится ли она. Это и впрямь не его дело, какие могут быть отношения у Снейпа с хорошенькой владелицей паба. Но он не мог сдержать любопытства, каким бы невежливым оно ни казалось. 

– А ты первый человек после Альбуса Дамблдора, который умеет судить о книге не по обложке – или дурной молве. Он хороший человек, Гарри, хоть и брюзга. Не давай ему себя одурачить. 

– И откуда ты это знаешь? – поинтересовался и впрямь заинтригованный Гарри. 

– Оттуда, откуда знаю тебя. Вы оба выросли у меня на глазах. Ни жизнь, ни школа его не баловали. 

В ее голосе слышались заботливые нотки. Гарри немного удивился: 

– Он что, тебе и вправду нравится? 

– Всегда нравился. Если бы не он, у меня бы не было сейчас паба, – ответила Розмерта. 

– Как так? 

– Когда он учился на пятом курсе, у нас завелись бочковые бычки. Ты знаешь, что за мерзкие и коварные это твари, – сообщила она, понизив голос. Одного упоминания об этих паразитах было достаточно, чтобы разорить заведение. 

Бочковые бычки, невидимые волшебные насекомые, обитали в сухой древесине. Они не доставляли неприятностей, но стоило зараженному дереву соприкоснуться с жидкостью, бычки начинали выделять не имеющий запаха секрет, который обнаруживался, в основном, лишь попав в человеческую слюну. В результате чего испорченная жидкость – в данном случае пиво и эль – приобретала вкус экскрементов. 

– Да. Если уж они завелись в пабе, от них не избавишься, пока не сожжешь все дотла, – ответил Гарри. – Как же Снейп их вывел? 

– Я точно не знаю, как, но он придумал зелье, убивающее бочковых бычков, и не пришлось ничего сжигать. Думаю, это был его первый патент, – в голосе Розмерты прозвучала гордость за Снейпа. 

– Придумал зелье в пятнадцать лет? – изумился Гарри. 

– Ну да. Он всегда был умен не по годам. 

– Каким он был? – спросил Гарри. О молодом Снейпе ему никто не рассказывал, кроме Сириуса и Ремуса, а те были слишком озлоблены, чтобы говорить беспристрастно, когда дело касалось Снейпа. 

– Северус всегда был… тихим, никогда не доставлял хлопот. Он ходил сюда один по субботам, брал сливочное пиво и сидел, уткнувшись в книгу. Проблема возникла только однажды, когда в то же самое время пришел твой папа со своими друзьями. 

Что произошло потом, Гарри уже догадался. И уточнил кое-какую важную деталь: 

– Он _всегда_ был один? 

– Ну, пожалуй, нет. В первый год, когда Северусу разрешили посещать Хогсмид, он обычно ходил хвостом за молодым Малфоем и его компанией. Но они окончили школу, когда Северус перешел на четвертый курс, и тогда он больше держался особняком. Он был хорошим парнем, разве что чересчур тихим. 

– Ошибка, которую, что говорить, сегодня никто бы не совершил, – раздался позади знакомый насмешливый голос. 

Гарри и его собеседница крутанулись на месте, как шестикурсники, пойманные на Астрономической башне в полночь, и уставились на грозно возвышающегося над ними Снейпа. 

– Сплетничаешь, Розмерта? Я полагал, ты не станешь выдавать моих тайн. 

К удивлению Гарри, даже будучи застигнутой врасплох, Розмерта не смутилась, не пошла на попятную и ничуть не огорчилась. 

– Не выдам. Он не _тот_ Поттер. Ты сам так сказал. 

– Тем не менее, я бы предпочел не обсуждать свою личную жизнь в пабе, – пылающий взгляд Снейпа не уступал в твердости неполированному алмазу, но Розмерте, кажется, все было нипочем. 

Она захихикала. 

– Твоя «личная жизнь» могла бы стать темой для пары-тройки пересудов, если можно так выразиться. 

– А если нельзя? – осведомился Снейп требовательным сухим тоном. 

– А я, разумеется, все равно выражусь, – рассмеялась она и похлопала его по руке. – Гарри обещал привести тебя еще раз. Я настаиваю, чтобы он сдержал свое обещание. 

Вопреки ожиданиям Гарри, Снейп не растерзал ее за опрометчивость. 

– Увидим, – только и сказал он. 

– Не забудь, – она усмехнулась, а затем привстала на цыпочки и целомудренно чмокнула Снейпа в щеку. 

У Гарри чуть не остановилось сердце. 

Краем глаза он заметил, как замерли люди, сидящие за ближайшим столом, очевидно, они тоже заметили этот знак внимания. Отпустив Снейпа, Розмерта тут же повернулась к Гарри и наскоро его обняла. 

– Доброй ночи, Розмерта, – хмыкнул Гарри, когда она отстранилась. 

– Не забудь о своем обещании, – напомнила Розмерта и помахала им обоим на прощание. 

Гарри и Снейп вышли на улицу, в холодную октябрьскую ночь. Лучше было аппарировать со свободного места, потому что в переполненной комнате кто-то мог некстати врезаться в тебя и аппарировать либо расщепиться вместе с тобой. 

– Встретимся у Хогвартских ворот? – предложил Гарри. 

На ясном небе высыпали звезды. Дул обжигающий ветер, нашептывая про близящуюся зиму и бросая под ноги сухие листья. 

Снейп кивнул и бесшумно исчез. Гарри последовал за ним, не слишком надеясь, что тот его дождется. Но Снейп стоял перед высокими железными воротами. 

Шаг в шаг они без разговоров вернулись в замок. Но молчание, воцарившееся сейчас между ними, не давило своей обычной тяжестью. Оно было почти уютным. 

Они пришли в коридор перед главной лестницей, откуда нужно было расходиться и следовать каждому своей дорогой. 

– Что ж, тогда спокойной ночи, – сказал Гарри. – Еще раз спасибо, что прогулялись со мной. 

Снейп опять осторожно кивнул. 

Гарри уже повернул было к лестнице в Гриффиндорскую башню, когда Снейп неожиданно его окликнул: 

– Поттер! 

– Да? – Гарри остановился и обернулся. 

Снейп вынул из кармана закупоренный коричневый флакон: 

– Возьмите. 

– Что это? – Гарри постарался, чтобы в голосе не прозвучало подозрения. 

– Зелье для Сна без Сновидений. После воспоминаний, которые вы сегодня видели у юного Уэстфилда, думаю, вам оно понадобится. 

– Спасибо, – торопливо поблагодарил Гарри, потрясенный заботой. – Это очень любезно с вашей стороны. 

– Вряд ли, – фыркнул Снейп. – Вы вынесли серьезное испытание ради меня. Это самое меньшее, что я могу сделать. 

– Значит, от него у меня отвалятся пальцы или глаза вылезут из орбит? – пошутил Гарри, ссылаясь на сегодняшнюю беседу о том, как опасно дружить с воронами. 

– И то, и другое, если вы примете две чайные ложки сразу перед сном. С наилучшими пожеланиями напиться – или выспаться, как получится, – Снейп казался почти смущенным. Натужно кивнув, он направился прочь в подземелья. 

Гарри провожал взглядом высокий силуэт, спускающийся по лестнице все ниже и ниже, пока тот не растворился во мраке. Затем повернулся и устало побрел наверх. Хорошо, что завтра воскресенье, и у него останется немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя до начала занятий. Перебирая пальцами прохладный флакончик в кармане мантии, Гарри взбирался по ступенькам, размышляя над загадкой по имени Северус Снейп. 

_______ 

*Лагер – сорт светлого пива


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где выходит статья в "Пророке" и Снейпа защищают от обвинений

– Гарри, ты там? – голос Гермионы кличем валькирии прогремел на всю спальню. 

Гарри подскочил как ошпаренный. Непривыкший к такому крепкому спокойному сну, он не сразу сориентировался в обстановке. Обстановка оказалось его собственным хогвартским жилищем, а Гермиона стучала в дверь с той же силой, с какой у него обычно раскалывалась голова. 

Только сегодняшним утром голова не болела. Гарри не колотило от усталости. Наоборот, за десяток лет он впервые прекрасно отдохнул. И что самое важное, без сновидений. Снейповское зелье творило чудеса. 

– Гарри, ты там? – повторила Гермиона. Она явно сходила с ума от беспокойства. 

– Да, я здесь. Заходи, – откликнулся Гарри, зная, что без его разрешения она не переступит порог комнаты. 

Дверь, разделяющую их смежные комнаты, никогда не запирали и не накладывали охранных чар. После многих лет, прожитых в одном Доме, подруга не пересекала границы лишь спальни и ванной, а Рон и с теми не считался. 

Гермиона ворвалась в комнату, и ее каштановая шевелюра взметнулась вокруг лица. В розовом джемпере и синих джинсах она выглядела особенно мило. 

– Как ты? – спросила она, усаживаясь у коленей привставшего Гарри. 

– Хорошо, а что? 

– Я заходила к тебе вчера вечером, когда вернулась из Министерства, и прождала несколько часов, – сообщила она, изучая его лицо с поистине материнской заботой. 

Гарри тронуло ее беспокойство. 

– Прости. Надо было оставить записку, – покаялся он. – Стены давили невыносимо, и мы вышли прогуляться. 

– Мы? – не поняла Гермиона. 

– Мы со Снейпом пошли в "Три Метлы", – объяснил Гарри. 

– Ты ходил выпить со Снейпом? – послышался сонный изумленный голос со стороны двери. 

Рон спросонья с всклокоченными волосами, в белой ночной рубашке стоял в дверях спальни. В руке он держал утреннюю газету и, видимо, заглянул в соседнюю комнату по пути в туалет либо оттуда. Он зашел, взобрался с ногами к Гарри на кровать и уселся поудобнее. 

Некоторые вещи не меняются, тепло подумал Гарри, глядя на двух своих лучших друзей - Гермиону, подтянутую и опрятную как директриса, и Рона, который, судя по его виду, готов был уснуть в изножье кровати. Почти каждый выходной по утрам, когда он ночевал дома, они заходили к нему поболтать перед завтраком. Кроме них, другой семьи у Гарри не было, и он ценил проводимое с ними время, даже если их утренние визиты порой оказывались не слишком удобными. 

– Я бы не сказал, что выпивал с ним. Мы, скорее, поговорили за ужином, – уточнил Гарри. 

– Со Снейпом? – повторил Рон. 

– Ага, и все прошло не так уж плохо. Мне правда понравилось, – заверил Гарри. 

– Понравилось? – Рон говорил так, словно сама мысль, что в компании Снейпа может что-то понравиться, звучала абсурдно. 

– Да. Мы оба были на взводе, и прогулка помогла, – объяснил Гарри. 

Судя по взгляду усталых синих глаз, для Рона это было то же самое, что пойти на свидание с Филчем. 

– Как дела у профессора Снейпа? – с искренним участием спросила Гермиона. 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

– Вчера ему пришлось туго. И кстати о нем. Рон? 

– М-м-м? – резко открыл глаза тот. 

– До тебя дошло, что Снейпа так и не поблагодарили за вчерашнюю помощь? И никто ему не сказал, что он свободен, – напомнил Гарри. 

– Черт. Прости, Гарри. Ты прав. Мы ушли очень быстро. Я позабочусь, чтобы сегодня перед ним извинились. Профессионалы так не поступают, – заверил Рон. 

Успокоившись, поскольку тот легко признал свою ответственность, Гарри кивнул. 

– Спасибо. 

– За что? – спросил Рон. 

– За принесенный чай, – с усмешкой намекнул Гарри. 

– Но мы не приносили тебе чая, – возразил полусонный Рон, и тут его осенило: – Ой. 

Хихикающая Гермиона вытащила из кармана джинсов палочку и призвала поднос с дымящимся чайником, тремя огромными кружками и специями. Пока посудина терпеливо парила рядом, она разлила напиток по кружкам и добавила в них специи согласно предпочтениям каждого. Затем первую вручила Гарри, следующую Рону и оставила себе третью. 

– Пасиб, – улыбнулся Гарри и с шумом прихлебнул. 

– Нельзя не вознаградить такую ловкость, – с ухмылкой ответила она. 

– Вам удалось напасть на след Берка? – спросил Гарри, хоть и понимал: не удалось, иначе Рон бы сообщил. Ради таких новостей его бы разбудили или прислали сову. 

– Нет. Министерский список владений Берка больше трех футов длиной. Ты не поверишь, сколько у этого типа домов! Он богаче чертовых Малфоев. Вчера мы обшарили три поместья. Через час я должен быть на работе и возглавить следующий обыск. 

– А-а. Хочешь, помогу? – спросил Гарри. Ему очень не нравилось думать, что Рон будет сновать вокруг берлоги того, кто, по мнению Снейпа, не слабее Волдеморта. 

– Я ценю твое предложение, но ты же знаешь, как Министерство относится к неофициальной помощи, – отказался Рон. 

– Даже от Гарри? – с вызовом уточнила Гермиона, тоже заметно встревоженная. 

Ее тон как бы напоминал, что в редких случаях титулы Мальчика-Который-Выжил и Победителя Волдеморта могли пригодиться. И общение с Министерством было как раз одним из них. 

Рон пожал плечами: 

– Если б это зависело от меня... 

– Ну, если почуешь, что выследил его, дай мне знать, лады? – попросил Гарри. – Я не буду вмешиваться. Меня даже не заметят, но я хотел бы быть рядом. 

Пару секунд Рон колебался, но затем кивнул: 

– Хорошо, если получится. 

– Спасибо, – искренне поблагодарил Гарри, зная, что ради него Рон пойдет на риск. Если его присутствие обнаружат, Рон вполне может потерять работу. Последние девять лет авроры старались улучшить свою репутацию. Лоуренс, новый босс Рона, рьяно настаивал на соблюдении правил. 

– Гарри, так о чем вы с профессором Снейпом говорили за ужином? – поинтересовалась Гермиона. – Ты надолго задержался. 

Перемежая рассказ глотками, Гарри поведал друзьям о вчерашнем вечере. 

– Розмерта к нему прикасалась? – эта часть истории совершенно ошеломила Рона. 

– Она не просто прикасалась. Напоследок она поцеловала его в щеку, – сообщил Гарри. 

– И профессор Снейп ее не проклял? – удивилась Гермиона. 

Гарри помотал головой: 

– Я думаю, она ему искренне симпатична. 

– А кому нет? – хмыкнул Рон. – Может, ему и впрямь не чужды человеческие слабости. 

Замечание друга почему-то вывело Гарри из себя. Но цепляться к нему он не стал, поскольку сам еще вчера утром высказался бы в том же ключе. 

– Значит, профессор Снейп настаивает, что Берк опасен? – спросила Гермиона. 

Сначала Рон вроде бы слушал обсуждение, но поскольку ничего нового о Берке не упомянули, его внимание рассеялось. Увлеченный беседой, Гарри с веселым интересом косился на Рона, который сначала клевал носом, а потом одернул себя и, чтобы удержаться и не заснуть у ног Гарри, открыл газету. Старине Рону и впрямь соснуть бы еще пару-тройку часов, подумал Гарри и вновь сосредоточился на вопросе Гермионы о том, как Берк мог продлевать себе жизнь. 

– Проклятье, – выругался Рон и тут же выпрямился. 

– Что? – хором спросили Гермиона и Гарри. 

– Вот, посмотрите! Как, черт подери, это открылось? Лоуренс будет рвать и метать! – Рон сунул им "Ежедневный пророк". 

Гарри впился взглядом в движущуюся фотографию ухмыляющегося Снейпа, красующуюся на первой странице. Безобразней и страшней его изображения Гарри не видел. Заголовок рядом с ним гласил: "Бывший Пожиратель Смерти обвиняется в растлении студента Хогвартса". 

Гермиона вчиталась в перевернутый вверх тормашками текст и ахнула. 

Гарри пробежал глазами статью Риты Скитер, которая в подробностях описывала изнасилование студента, не называя имени и фамилии, и открыто обвиняла Снейпа в постоянном сексуальном домогательстве по отношению к другим школьникам. Гарри едва смог дочитать статью – в такую ярость его привели инсинуации. 

– Это ужасно, – прошептала Гермиона. 

– Чтоб ее черти взяли! – прорычал Гарри. 

А Рон добавил: 

– Если ты опять ее засунешь в банку, клянусь, я изведу на нее весь маггловский баллончик аэрозоля от насекомых! 

– Рональд, это не поможет! – не одобрила Гермиона. 

– Я серьезно. 

– Все равно не поможет, – продолжила настаивать она. 

– Ну почему она никак не угомонится? Она ведь знает, что это неправда. Тот, кто раскрыл информацию об обвинениях, выдвинутых против профессора Снейпа, должен знать и о его невиновности, – Гарри жахнул кружкой о ночной столик и встал с постели. 

– Гарри, мы не знаем, когда она получила информацию, – возразила Гермиона. – Она могла услышать вчера днем, когда Мартина и Макгрегора послали арестовать профессора Снейпа. 

– А Волдеморта, наверное, можно было бы считать филантропом и магглолюбцем, если бы не три-четыре десятка убийств, – парировал Гарри. Он вытащил из ящика палочку и унесся в ванную, чтобы по-быстрому отлить – к этому утреннему ритуалу, увы, нельзя было применять магию для экономии времени. Пока Гарри опустошал свой мочевой пузырь, стоя над белым унитазом, из-за приоткрытой двери доносился разговор Рона и Гермионы. 

Когда Гарри через минуту появился из туалета, готовый к выходу, его постель была заправлена, а Рон успел одеться. С магией жилось намного легче. Маггловский способ одеваться занял бы еще пять-десять минут. 

– Думаете, Минерва уже знает? – спросила Гермиона. 

– Понятия не имею. В такую рань по воскресеньям она обычно не спускается в зал, – ответил Рон, пока они втроем направлялись к двери. 

– А как насчет профессора Снейпа? – Гермиона слегка запыхалась. Они мчались вниз по движущейся лестнице, словно заблудившиеся первогодки. Гарри только сейчас осенило, что ни он, ни Гермиона не надели свои учительские мантии, и он молча призвал их прямо на ходу. 

– Он не в курсе событий, – сказал Рон. – Он не любитель читать газеты. 

– Придется прочесть, – заметила Гермиона и чуть не подавилась воздухом: ее мантия прилетела к ней со скоростью последней модели "Молнии". – Боже, Гарри, предупреждать же надо! 

Она схватила мантию и натянула на себя. В то время как Гарри поступил точно так же со своей. 

Они замедлили бег и пошли степенным шагом: из соседнего коридора появилась пара студентов. 

Когда они втроем подошли к дверям Большого зала, Снейп уже сидел за преподавательским столом. В дальнем конце его разговаривали Синистра и Флитвик, а Невилл только-только заходил в зал с другой стороны. 

Как упомянул Рон, для воскресенья время было раннее. И все равно факультетские столы пустовали недолго. 

Гарри чуть ли не кожей ощутил потрясенный шепот, который стал распространяться по залу по мере того, как студенты передавали по рукам утренний выпуск "Ежедневного пророка". Цепная реакция и впрямь приводила в изумление. За столом Гриффиндора темноволосый Рубен Уиллис смеялся и шутил с приятелями, пока белокурый Джон Петерсон не похлопал его по плечу и не передал газету. Уиллис глянул мельком на первую полосу, намереваясь передать дальше, но тут до него дошел смысл прочитанного, и он впал в ступор. Улыбка сползла с его лица, и он вцепился в газету. Прочитав статью, он похлопал соседа и молча передал выпуск ему. Затем повернулся и в ужасе вытаращился на преподавателя зельеварения. 

На глазах застывшего в дверном проеме Гарри "Пророк" перекочевал от гриффиндорского стола к слизеринскому. Последовала аналогичная реакция. 

Тем временем, Снейп не обращал ни малейшего внимания на происходящее в зале. Он уткнулся в журнал по зельям, рассеянно помешивая ложкой в чашке. 

– Идем, – сказал Гарри Рону и Гермионе и направился к преподавательскому столу. 

Обычно они втроем сидели на другом конце стола, рядом с Невиллом и Хагридом, но сегодня Гарри повел друзей к Снейпу, который по возможности садился так, чтобы между ним и ближайшим соседом оставалось не меньше четырех пустых стульев. Гарри приготовился войти в самое пекло. 

# *~*~*

Определенно что-то творится, подумал Северус Снейп, сидя за преподавательским столом и якобы читая журнал. На самом же деле он следил, как студенты, тайком, по мнению этих недоумков, что-то передавали из рук в руки. Его так и подмывало подкрасться сзади к идиоту, державшему в руках эту штуку, и наглядно показать, что значит "тайком". Но поскольку листок оказался за столом Слизерина, Северус воздержался от устраивания сцены. 

Что бы там ни было, послание передали на хаффлпаффский стол, что развязало Северусу руки. Он как раз продумывал презабавнейшее представление, готовясь вогнать в краску этих незадачливых идиотов, когда его внимание привлекло кое-что другое. 

В Большой зал, как обычно вот уже пятнадцать лет, явился Гарри Поттер с парочкой Уизли позади. Поттер и бывшая Грейнджер застегивали на ходу учительские мантии. Физиономии у всех троих пылали, будто они неслись из Гриффиндорской Башни со всех ног. 

Снейп с досадой мотнул головой. Неужели ни одному из них даже приблизительно не знакомо понятие этикета? Рональд Уизли стал аврором; Мерлин, помилуй. 

Притворившись, что читает журнал, Снейп задумался, как вести себя с ними. 

После вчерашних событий он так и не пришел в себя до конца. Он ничуть не сомневался, что, если бы не Поттер, он бы провел прошлую ночь и, весьма вероятно, остаток дней в Азкабанской тюрьме. Хоть Поттер и отрицал существование какого-либо долга, Снейп понимал, что обязан этому человеку жизнью - как раньше был обязан его отцу. От одной мысли, что над ним навечно навис очередной долг жизни, его передернуло от отвращения. Только Поттер-младший не использовал это обязательство для своей выгоды так, как Джеймс. Гарри не выбивал у него признательность, не придавливал к земле тяжким бременем. 

Наоборот, Гарри Поттер отказался считать его должником как товарища по оружию - это понятие было Снейпу знакомо, но, по здравому размышлению, оно не вписывалось во вчерашнюю ситуацию. Под нажимом Поттер признался, что хотел бы прекратить вражду. Опыт подсказывал, что это не может быть правдой, что Поттер что-то задумал и отыграется на нем позднее, но тот просил о так называемой "разрядке" столь горячо, и Северус чувствовал, что было бы несправедливо ему отказать, по крайней мере, пока не выявились скрытые мотивы. Тем не менее, его свобода - заслуга Поттера, так что, будь ему по средствам возместить долг любым удобным Поттеру способом, Северус приложил бы все усилия, чтобы сделать это. 

Но это не означало, что он должен выслуживаться, по крайней мере, пока не потребовал Поттер. 

Северус ожидал, что Поттер и его дружки направятся к другому концу стола, в гриффиндорское гетто, как он мысленно окрестил тот угол, но, к его ужасу, Гарри Поттер рванул прямо к пустому стулу рядом с Северусом, а Уизли последовали за ним как привязанные. 

– Поттер, в самом деле, это уж чересчур, – ворчливо пожаловался Северус, когда тот выдвинул соседний стул, а смущенные Уизли заняли следующие места. – Если так пойдет и дальше, я действительно отравлю ваш кофе. 

– Сэр, вам нужно кое-что увидеть, – сказал Поттер с явственной настойчивостью и передал ему экземпляр "Ежедневного пророка". 

Левая рука сама собой взяла свиток. Правой Северус как раз подносил чашку ко рту для следующего глотка. Едва взглянув на первую полосу, где над ним насмехалась его собственная физиономия, и прочитав заголовок, он чуть не выронил чашку и расплескал половину ее содержимого в овсянку. Пришлось поспешно выправить чашку и поставить ее на стол. Он почувствовал, как с лица сходят все краски, когда осознал весь ужас напечатанного. Бывший Пожиратель Смерти обвиняется в растлении студента Хогвартса. 

Вчерашний кошмар не закончился. Теперь о ложном обвинении известно всему Магическому миру. 

С ощущением, что его карьера подошла к концу, Северус прочел статью, тщательно проследив, чтобы выражение его лица оставалось каменным. В газете не просто сообщалось о вчерашнем изнасиловании и обвинениях, выдвинутых против него. Скитер неприкрыто приписывала ему постоянное сексуальное домогательство над учениками. И если в случае Уэстфилда обвинение можно было оспорить, как доказать свою невиновность в преступлениях, которые никогда не совершались, преступлениях без обвинителя? 

Весь на взводе, Северус дернулся, когда Поттер потянулся и тронул его за рукав 

– Все уладится, – сказал он. Таким мягким тоном с Северусом, пожалуй, никто до сих пор не разговаривал. 

Северус подумал, что его беспокойство вполне оправданно. Будь у него плохо с сердцем, публичное обвинение в этом извращении два дня подряд могло бы его добить. Он медленно выдохнул и негромко заметил: 

– Полагаю, этого следовало ожидать. 

– Нет, – возразил, как ни странно, Уизли, сидящий по другую сторону от Поттера, и в его голосе послышалась ярость, - не следовало. Это позор. Простите, профессор. Очевидно, кто-то в Министерстве допустил утечку информации. Я обещаю, мы докопаемся до истины в кратчайшие сроки. 

– В кратчайшие сроки? – повторил Северус. 

Рыжеволосый охламон серьезно кивнул и прочувствованно подтвердил: 

– Да. 

– Но, как я вижу, вы здесь завтракаете, – уколол Северус. 

Уизли хватило приличия смутиться и покраснеть. На его защиту встала жена: 

– Рон пришел домой только в четыре утра. Они восемнадцать часов искали владения Берка. Через полчаса он должен вернуться и возглавить следующую группу. 

– Даю вам слово, сэр, я узнаю, кто слил информацию, и виновный поплатится, – торжественно пообещал Уизли. – Кроме того, я должен поблагодарить вас за вчерашнюю помощь и принести извинения, что не сделал этого раньше. Это моя оплошность. 

Северус посмотрел на Поттера, зная, кто за этим стоит. 

– Разрядка. Ну-ну. 

Тот пожал плечами. 

– Рон, даже если "Пророк" опубликует официальное извинение, это не очень хорошо, – сказала Гермиона Уизли, указывая на газету. 

– Неужели? – огрызнулся Северус. 

– Пока не найдут Берка и не докажут его вину, мы просто должны будем свести к минимуму ущерб, – сказал Гарри. 

– Мы? – отозвался Северус. 

– Да, мы, – огрызнулся в ответ Поттер с таким же раздражением. – Пострадали не только вы, пострадала вся школа. Берк мог создать иллюзию любого преподавателя-мужчины. 

– Директриса идет, – сообщил Рональд Уизли, заглядывая Северусу за плечо в сторону левой боковой двери. 

От быстрого шага Минервы ее зелено-черные одеяния вздымались сзади в манере, присущей самому Северусу. Макгонагалл поднялась на директорскую трибуну и попросила всеобщего внимания. На лице ее читалось напряжение. 

– Доброе утро, – обратилась она к студентам. – Вы все уже наверняка видели статью в утреннем выпуске "Ежедневного пророка". 

От страха скрутило живот. Северус оглядел море взбудораженных лиц, внимающих Минерве. Большинство смотрело на директрису, но многие не упускали из виду и его самого. 

Заинтригованный не меньше студентов, Северус вновь сосредоточил внимание на Минерве. Собиралась ли она возвестить о его увольнении? Обвинение само по себе давало все основания. 

Срывающийся голос директрисы разнесся по залу: 

– Хочу вас заверить, что обвинения, указанные в "Пророке", абсолютно не соответствуют истине. В то же время вчера днем студент Хогвартса действительно подвергся нападению на окраине Хогсмида, – по залу пробежал ропот, – но профессор Снейп здесь ни при чем. Его невиновность вчера доказали аврор Уизли и профессор Поттер. 

Надо было отдать ей должное. Она успешно манипулировала людьми, как в свое время Альбус. Минерва знала, что и Поттер, и Рональд Уизли пользуются всеобщим обожанием, и что оправдательный вердикт от этих двоих повлияет на студентов сильнее любого заявления от Министерства или журналистской клеветы. 

Северус почувствовал прилив признательности, что оба молодых человека сидят рядом с ним. Поттеровская рука по-прежнему беспечно лежала на его рукаве. Множество юношеских глаз буравило его с открытым недоверием, но оно таяло, когда внимание переключалось на Поттера и обоих Уизли. Их безмолвное одобрение успокоило студентов так, как не смогло бы ни одно директорское обращение. 

– Сейчас Министерство разыскивает настоящего преступника, который попытался опорочить профессора Снейпа, – продолжала Минерва. – Заверяю вас, мы делаем все, что в нашей власти, чтобы обеспечить вашу безопасность, пока Министерство не арестует злодея, совершившего преступление. В связи с чем я отменяю прогулки в Хогсмид до дальнейших распоряжений. 

По залу разнесся стон, но при других обстоятельствах он бы звучал намного громче. 

– Совет Попечителей связался с нашими адвокатами и подал иск в защиту профессора Снейпа по делу о клевете против "Ежедневного Пророка", – сообщила Минерва. – Мы не станем терпеть эти ужасные обвинения. Я уже говорила с редактором "Пророка". Они напечатают опровержение и принесут извинения. 

Северус вскинул голову и повернулся лицом к директрисе. Разумеется, обвинение уже само по себе повредило ему… но он не ожидал такого. 

– Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: мы всецело доверяем профессору Снейпу. За более чем четверть века он зарекомендовал себя как один из превосходных и наиболее уважаемых учителей, без малейшего намека на скандал. Я ожидаю от всех и каждого, что вы будете относиться к нему с уважением и пониманием, как все наши педагоги того заслуживают. Я не сомневаюсь, что могу вами гордиться, – сказала Минерва. И перевела взгляд на преподавательский стол: выдвинутые против Снейпа обвинения потрясли в не меньшей степени и многих учителей. Затем директриса вновь обратилась к студентам: – Если эти ложные обвинения кого-то сильно расстроили, пожалуйста, зайдите к своему декану, мадам Помфри либо ко мне. Мы все здесь, чтобы помочь вам. Спасибо. 

Окончив речь, она сошла с трибуны и села в центре стола. 

В Большом зале вспыхнули громкие обсуждения. Северус наткнулся на поблескивающий взгляд синих внимательных глаз Минервы. Она наградила его ободряющей улыбкой, такой же, какой одаривала своего подопечного, Мальчика-Который-Выжил, когда пресса отравляла ему жизнь. 

Северус никак не мог прийти в себя после ее публичной поддержки. Он ожидал, что его уволят, как только увидел заголовок. Правда это или нет, ни одна мать, ни один отец не захотят, чтобы человек, обвиняемый в педофилии, учил их детей. Позиция директрисы вызовет крайнее неодобрение родителей и общества. 

– Говорил я вам, что Минерва на вашей стороне, – сказал сидящий рядом Поттер. 

Говорил я вам. Будь все как раньше, в ответ на такое наглое заявление Северус испепелил бы его взглядом и отпустил бы уничижительный комментарий, но на этот раз он не имел ничего против того, чтобы оказаться неправым. 

– Видимо, так, – ответил он, пытаясь обуздать бурлящие внутри эмоции. 

– Кто, по-твоему, слил информацию Скитер? – поинтересовалась Грейнджер у супруга. 

К облегчению Северуса, Поттер убрал руку, прислушиваясь к ответу Уизли. Случайные прикосновения были привычны для Поттера и его дружков, но самого Северуса выводили из равновесия. 

Его несколько изумило, что Поттер вообще к нему прикоснулся. Хотя они знали друг друга больше пятнадцати лет, их отношения так и не стали более теплыми. Честно говоря, Северус не приятельствовал ни с кем, кроме, пожалуй, когда-то Люциуса. Но в то время у Малфоя имелись свои причины для дружеского участия. 

Северус знал, что за поступками Поттера должны крыться некие мотивы. Никто не беспокоился за него исключительно ради его благополучия. Но какими бы ни были поттеровские побуждения для демонстрации своего доверия и защиты, Северус решил, что знает того достаточно хорошо, чтобы не ожидать от него ни дурной выходки, ни унизительной. И сейчас поддержка Поттера несла ему гораздо больше пользы, чем самому Поттеру. 

Северус не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз при публичном обвинении кто-то вставал на его сторону. Альбус, конечно, всегда его поддерживал, но лишь потому, что Северус, работая на него, рисковал своей жизнью. А что касается остальных... От Северуса шарахались как от прокаженного. Минерва была с ним неизменно вежлива и обходительна, даже когда его привлекли к суду после первого поражения Волдеморта. Но она была скорее исключением, а не правилом. По большей части, коллеги его сторонились, а разговаривали и сотрудничали только при крайней необходимости. Обычно такое обращение ничуть его не волновало. 

Теперь, когда он об этом задумался, то понял, что, помимо Флитвика и Хагрида, с ним здоровались и пытались нормально общаться только Поттер и Грейнджер. Северус всегда считал, что они делали это ему назло. Рональд Уизли никогда не лицемерил и чаще просто его игнорировал. Подобный расклад Северуса вполне устраивал, но теперь, когда Поттер и Грейнджер сидели рядом с ним, а на их лицах читалось неприкрытое беспокойство, напрашивался вопрос, а не ошибался ли Северус на их счет? Может, они не задавались целью досадить ему? Может, они пытались наладить с ним отношения? Поттер вчера назвал его товарищем по оружию. Ему и впрямь хватало идеализма, чтобы проявить вежливость и распространить это звание даже на такого, как он. 

Над данной темой определенно стоило поразмыслить. Во всяком случае она была куда предпочтительней, чем назойливые мысли о леденящих душу обвинениях из сегодняшней статьи. 

Северус отдернулся, завидев, что к нему потянулась рука, но, оказалось, Гермиона Уизли просто хотела налить ему свежего чая. 

– Гарри, сливки не передашь? – попросила она. 

Северус ощутил, как сотни взглядов прожигали его, пока Грейнджер и Поттер готовили ему чай. Поразительно, никто из них не поинтересовался, какой напиток он бы предпочел. Поттер просто добавлял в чашку сливки, пока чай не сменил цвет на светло-коричневый, такой, который всегда пил Северус. Очевидно, за преподавательским столом не он один оказался молчаливым наблюдателем. 

– Сэр, вы должны поесть, – посоветовала Грейнджер. 

Северус повернулся к ней, с резким замечанием наготове. Судя по ее лицу, иной реакции она и не ожидала. Поттер тоже выглядел так, будто боялся вздохнуть. 

Они буравили друг друга взглядом чуть ли не целую вечность. Вернее, буравил он, а двое бывших учеников замерли, как пойманные кролики, ожидающие, когда охотник свернет им шею. 

Северус и сам не знал, как быть. Он ненавидел навязываемую обществом лицемерную любезность. Пусть лучше его недруг на него рявкнет, нежели улыбнется и отшутится. Но... Поттер и Грейнджер своими поступками показали, что, вопреки его усилиям за прошедшие годы, они и впрямь не питали к нему ненависти. 

К досаде Северуса, его сердце заколотилось от чего-то, напоминающего страх. Это бессмыслица. Шансы потерять работу не уменьшились, и, тем не менее, именно из-за этой парочки ему стало не по себе. Неясно почему, но от их доброты он стал... уязвимее. Отчасти он опасался, что, стоит принять их заботу, все переменится, и они высмеют его слабость. Прошлое тоже внесло свою лепту. Его школьные годы изобиловали подобными шутками, и многие из них демонстрировались в этом самом зале. 

Но не этими людьми, напомнил себе Северус. Они могли быть выпускниками Гриффиндора, и лицо одного из них могло напоминать о проклятом Джеймсе Поттере, но этот человек не был Джеймсом, а женщина рядом с ним в своем достоинстве и чувстве справедливости не уступала Минерве. Что один, что другая могли сделать многое, чтобы его уязвить, но Северус был вполне убежден – они никогда не станут ради забавы унижать его при всех. 

Северус глубоко вздохнул и, глянув в широко распахнутые, почти испуганные глаза Гермионы Уизли, коротко кивнул. 

Напряженность как рукой сняло. 

Гермиона расплылась в улыбке. Ни слова не говоря, она положила в тарелку любимый Северусом свежий бекон, добавила омлет и тост с маслом, а затем передала все это через Поттера ему. 

Северус ощутил, как на него устремились все до единого взгляды в зале, в том числе и коллег с другого конца стола, когда он взял тарелку и пробормотал слова благодарности. Хотя есть больше не хотелось, он понимал, как важно в такие минуты не ударить в грязь лицом. Поэтому он с самым невозмутимым видом съел омлет и тост, пытаясь не обращать внимания на множество любопытных глаз. 

Едва он отправил в рот первый кусочек бекона, как в Зал ворвались десятки почтовых сов, раскидывая повсюду конверты, посылки и перья. 

Без особого удивления Северус пронаблюдал, как птичья стая подлетела к нему и к Минерве, накидала перед ними зловещих красных вопиллеров и упорхнула. Даже совы понимали, что лучше ретироваться, чем ждать угощения после доставки подобных посланий. 

Когда последний конверт упал в немалых размеров гору, образовавшуюся перед его тарелкой, Северус подгреб вопиллеры к себе. 

– Прошу меня извинить, но мне придется разобраться с почтой, – сказал он, глянув на Поттера и обоих Уизли. 

А еще, как бы ни хотелось пуститься в бегство, он тщательно проследил, чтобы его шаг на пути из зала оставался спокойным и четким. 

# *~*~*

Остаток дня и следующее утро прошли не так уж плохо. Благополучно избавившись от вопиллеров, Северус заперся на все воскресенье у себя в лаборатории и варил новую партию противопростудного зелья для Больничного крыла. Он не выходил в Большой зал и оставался у себя. К его огромному облегчению, никто из Совета Попечителей не явился и не выставил его вон. Вообще-то, если бы не тревожные взгляды учеников, встретившие его в классе следующим утром, Северус бы счел понедельник обыкновенным днем. Таковым он и был, но после полудня стало ясно, как круто все изменилось за пару суток. 

Северус направлялся в лазарет, чтобы отнести мадам Помфри противопростудное зелье, но резкий вопль ужаса с третьего этажа заставил его свернуть с лестницы в коридор. 

Северус преподавал в этой школе почти тридцать лет. Обычно, если дело касалось идиотских ученических выходок, он сохранял невозмутимость. Но сейчас он потрясенно вытаращил глаза: в другой конец переполненного коридора направлялись три на вид голых студентки, а еще одна, одетая, с визгом прижималась к стене. 

Светловолосый четверокурсник с Равенкло, Уильям Джодфрис, давился от смеха, стоя перед толпой студентов и разглядывая девочек. 

Три шестикурсницы, не понимая, в чем дело, обеспокоенно обернулись, и с другой стороны начался переполох - стоявшие поодаль ученики тоже отошли и увидели непокрытые девичьи филейные части. 

Северус с изумлением убедился, что спереди на всех трех девочках одежда присутствовала. 

Одна из них, яркая блондинка по имени Элисон Конвелл, бросилась к орущей брюнетке: 

– Нелли, что случилось? 

Та показала Элисон через плечо, но опоздала. 

– Элисон, у тебя мантия сзади невидима! – завопили на все лады две ее подружки, а парень, стоявший позади, сообщил им, что их мантии тоже исчезли. 

В одну секунду, которая потребовалась Северусу, чтобы оценить ситуацию, начался бедлам. 

– Что это значит? – громко потребовал объяснений Северус и прошествовал туда, где прилипли к стене все четыре ученицы, пребывающие в разной степени отчаяния. 

В забитом до отказа коридоре повисла абсолютная тишина. От его нежданного появления все застыли как вкопанные. Даже Нелли, будучи на грани истерики, справилась с рыданиями. 

– Сэр, кто-то зачаровал наши мантии, чтобы они сзади просвечивали, – ответила одна из четырех пострадавших, Филомена Андерсон, полная темноволосая слизеринка. – Я попыталась снять чары, но они настроены так, чтобы их мог отменить только человек, который их наложил. 

При других обстоятельствах проявленное умение впечатлило бы Северуса. Далеко не все взрослые маги могли сотворить фиксированные чары подобные этим. Однако сейчас он лишь еще сильнее разозлился. Кроме того, публичное оскорбление четырех девочек слишком напоминало те, что он сносил от Мародеров, чтобы отнестись к этому беспристрастно. Он повернулся туда, где Уильям Джодфрис пытался смешаться с толпой. Движение учеников, попятившихся от равенкловца, выдало зачинщика. 

– Мистер Джодфрис, подойдите. Немедленно! – рявкнул Северус. 

Тот неохотно приблизился. 

– У вас есть десять секунд, чтобы вернуть их одежде прежний вид, пока вас не исключили. 

– Но… – возразил было мальчик. 

– Семь секунд. Шесть... – считал Северус. 

Джодфрис быстро нащупал в кармане палочку, указал ею на девочек и пробурчал: 

– Фините Инкантатем. 

Элисон Конвелл опасливо заглянула за спину Нелли Тэпсон. 

– Порядок, – объявила она. – Мантии на месте. 

Четыре красотки вперили в незадачливого умельца взгляды, полные неприкрытой ненависти. Очевидно, уяснив надвигающуюся опасность, Джодфрис залился краской. 

– Простите. Я сделал глупость, – сбивчиво забормотал он. – Не надо было так шутить. Я теперь понимаю. Я... правда раскаиваюсь. 

Возникла секундная пауза. 

– Раскаяться тебе еще предстоит, – пообещала нехорошим голосом Филомена Андерсон. – Запомни мои слова. Профессор Снейп, мы можем идти? 

Северус кивнул, и четыре девочки, ставшие мишенью для жестокой шутки, поспешили удалиться, сохранив максимум достоинства в подобных обстоятельствах. 

Как только девочки ушли, Северус обрушил гнев на Джодфриса. 

– Будь вы слизеринцем, вас бы выгнали прямо сейчас. Поскольку я не ваш декан, я сделаю то, что в моих полномочиях, чтобы наказать вас как положено. Ваше разрешение посещать Хогсмид отменяется до конца года, и вдобавок следующие шесть месяцев вы будете каждый день ходить на двухчасовую отработку. Жду вас сегодня после ужина в классе Зелий. 

После этой фразы большинство студентов обычно умоляли не лишать их занятий музыкой или тренировок по квиддичу. Северус знал, что Джодфриса недавно назначили загонщиком в факультетской команде, и ожидал яростных возражений. Но он никак не ожидал, что четверокурсник мертвенно побледнеет и разрыдается как четырехлетка. 

– Пожалуйста, нет... Я больше не буду. Честное слово. Не надо... Я не могу... – на лице и в карих глазах подростка читался абсолютный ужас. 

Реакция ученика совершенно сбила Северуса с толку. Ему оставалось лишь наблюдать, как равенкловец рыдает громче девочки, опозоренной им пять минут назад. У Северуса не было ни малейшего понятия как вести себя при таком повороте событий, и сначала он даже не понял, почему Джодфрис ударился в истерику. Невилл Лонгботтом, и тот в свое время реагировал спокойнее. 

Северус хотел было потребовать, чтобы Джодфрис прекратил этот кошачий концерт, и вдруг до него дошло, в чем причина нелепой реакции мальчишки. Едкая ремарка испарилась с губ. 

Северус привык к роли воплощения ужаса. Ему доставляло извращенное удовольствие наблюдать, как бледнеют ученики, как в их глазах появляется страх предстоящей потери баллов, которые он вычтет, и взыскания, которое он назначит, когда застанет одного из них за нарушением правил. Особенно забавно было проявлять снисходительность к своим слизеринцам и наказывать только других студентов за шалости, в которых участвовали оба Дома. Он упивался своей мелочной жестокостью без малейших угрызений совести. Однако ему не нравилась идея, что в его присутствии эти болваны боялись за свою физическую безопасность. Это полностью меняло дело. Страх последствий ребяческой глупости - это одно, но страх насилия - невыносим. 

Когда пятикурсник Поттер сунул нос в его мыслив, Северус был готов его убить, но в гневе он никогда не поднимал руку на учащегося. А уж прикасаться к ним в сексуальном плане – сама мысль об этом казалась тошнотворной. Мерзкие дети, по уму и здравомыслию намного уступающие заспиртованным образцам из его лаборатории. Даже семикурсники не заслуживали уважения – их ничто не заботило, кроме квиддича и секса, обычно в таком порядке. Что здесь привлекательного для взрослого человека? 

Само предположение, что он может заинтересоваться этими отвратительными подростками, находилось за гранью понимания. Даже будучи Пожирателем, он никогда не опускался так низко. Прыщавые физиономии, бушующие гормоны и юношеские терзания могли заинтересовать некоторых мужчин, но Северус к ним не относился. Его всегда тянуло к сильным магам, а не к распущенным детям. Северус гордился тем, что мог согнуться, но не изменить себе. Но это обвинение его доконало. 

Тяжелее всего было снести не оскорбление - ужас в глазах учеников. Всю жизнь его обвиняли, что он ведет себя как чудовище, но лишь столкнувшись лицом к лицу с бессмысленным страхом Джодфриса, Северус невольно почувствовал себя таковым. 

Впервые за свою учительскую карьеру он не знал, как восстановить дисциплину. Он лихорадочно подбирал нужные слова, когда позади него раздался спокойный мужской тенор: 

– Что происходит? 

Чувствуя себя почти виноватым от того, что его застали вместе с рыдающим студентом, Северус обернулся. Гарри Поттер подошел к нему. Абсолютно растерянный, Северус взглянул в серьезные зеленые глаза, прячущиеся за нелепыми круглыми очками, которые Поттер здесь в Хогвартсе проносил всю жизнь. 

Обладающий темной взъерошенной шевелюрой и правильными чертами лица, Поттер прекрасно вписывался в отведенную ему роль супергероя. Правда, ростом он не сильно выдался, зато под просторной мантией скрывалась стройная спортивная фигура. По-кошачьи плавные грациозные походка и жесты свидетельствовали об уверенности, которой, впрочем, не стоило удивляться. По магическим способностям Поттер не уступал Волдеморту в расцвете могущества. Даже Альбус, величайший маг современности, не вызывал такого эффекта присутствия. Люди, восприимчивые к чужой ауре, ощущали поттеровскую силу кожей, как наэлектризованность в воздухе перед грозой. А Северус всегда был чувствителен к такого рода энергии. 

Сложись все иначе, Северус бы оскорбился тем, что Поттер вмешался в такой момент. Все до единого ученики преклонялись перед чертовым Мальчиком-Который-Выжил, и его популярность среди малолетних болванов вызывала у Северуса зубовный скрежет. Кроме того, совершенно не хотелось оказаться в неловком положении перед бывшим студентом. Но сейчас Северус был почти благодарен за вмешательство. Не имея понятия, как вести себя со смертельно напуганным Джодфрисом, он объяснил негромким, почти задушевным тоном: 

– Мистер Джодфрис всего лишь заколдовал мантии четырех учениц, чтобы сзади они казались невидимыми. Я назначил ему отработку и... 

– Пожалуйста, профессор Поттер, – взмолился Джодфрис. – Не заставляйте меня идти к нему на отработку! Вы же знаете, что он сделал с Карлом Уэстфилдом! Пожалуйста… 

Северус попытался сохранить невозмутимость, но после этих слов кровь прилила к щекам. Казалось, он всю жизнь боролся против ложных обвинений и всю жизнь терпел неудачу. Он ждал, что коллега-гриффиндорец кинется защищать студента. По своему опыту он знал, что плохая сцена могла стать только еще хуже. 

Добрые веселые глаза Поттера потемнели. В приятном лице поубавилось джеймсовых черт и прибавилось сходства с Лили в минуты праведного гнева. Под взглядом зеленых глаз, полыхающих жаждой возмездия, кровь стыла в жилах, как при встрече с разъяренным тигром. 

Северус знал, что влип. Он находился здесь с заливающимся слезами мальчиком. На них таращилось не меньше сорока студентов. Он знал, как ужасно это все выглядело. 

Может, в субботу Поттер и горел желанием восстановить его честное имя ради их общих неприятностей, но сейчас действие разворачивалось по иному сценарию. Даже если Северус не сделал ничего дурного, со стороны складывалось впечатление, что он угрожал ребенку. Поттер вечно заводил шарманку о его суровом обращении со студентами, о несправедливости многих и многих взысканий. Едва ли было кстати оказаться застигнутым в коридоре вместе с ревущим студентом на следующий день после выхода проклятой статьи о насилии над детьми. 

Пришла запоздалая мысль, что следовало бы отвести поганца к Минерве – и дисциплину бы восстановил, и сам остался бы ни при чем. Но время ушло, и теперь ему предстояло пожинать плоды своей ошибки. 

Даже если Поттеру не взбредет в голову сгоряча, что Джодфрис пострадал от жестокости, ему открывалась прекрасная возможность поквитаться за себя, за все потерянные баллы, наказания, заработанные в школьные годы, и все проигранные споры на тему "не обижайте недоумков". В эту минуту Северус, как никогда, вспомнил все случаи публичного третирования Поттера-школьника и Поттера-коллеги. 

К его полному замешательству, рассерженный Поттер сосредоточил свое внимание на Джодфрисе. 

– Профессор Снейп не совершал преступления, в котором вы его обвинили. Немедленно перестаньте хныкать и канючить как дите малое! 

Яростный приказ Поттера заставил ошеломленного Джодфриса притихнуть. 

– Так-то лучше. Вам повезло, что вы наткнулись на профессора Снейпа. Окажись на его месте профессор Уизли или директриса, вы бы мечтали об исключении. – Видимо, взяв себя в руки, Поттер повернулся к Северусу. – Вообще-то, я шел, чтобы попросить вас об одолжении, которое могло бы сослужить нам обоим неплохую службу. 

– О каком одолжении? – требовательно уточнил Северус. Помощь Поттера была слишком хороша, чтобы быть правдой. Поттер усыпил его бдительность и теперь наверняка собирался опозорить на глазах у толпы студентов. 

– Я обещал профессору Лонгботтому ближе к вечеру помочь собрать гранаты. Но утром мне пришлось назначить взыскание Филипсу и Монтгомери. Могу ли я прислать их к вам на отработку вместе с Джодфрисом? – Поттер не сводил с Северуса глаз, выпрашивая согласие. 

Приготовившийся к унизительному требованию, Северус с трудом мог понять, зачем Поттер просил о таком пустяке с такой серьезностью. Почему придавал ему значение? Один или трое, какая разница, сколько студентов придет на отработку? Но затем его осенило – разница существовала. С тремя отбывающими наказание субботнее обвинение не повторится. 

Впечатленный логикой, Северус сдержанно кивнул. 

– Отлично. Пришлите их в класс Зелий после ужина. 

– Спасибо, – Поттер оглянулся на Джодфриса. – Больше ни слова об этой чепухе. Хотите избежать отработок – ведите себя соответственно. Убирайтесь прочь, пока я не удвоил наказание, которое назначил профессор Снейп. 

Мальчик с бледным одутловатым лицом кивнул и со всех ног помчался по забитому коридору. Поттер воззрился на оставшихся школьников. 

– Звонок на четвертую пару прозвучал три минуты назад. Если вы все не хотите посетить отработку вместе с Джодфрисом, предлагаю вам пройти туда, где вам надлежит быть. 

Мгновением позже Северус с Поттером остались в коридоре одни. 

Северус устремил взгляд на молодого коллегу. Следовало сказать ему спасибо, но в голове все еще звенел истеричный ответ мальчишки Джодфриса о назначенной отработке. 

– Как я смогу поддерживать дисциплину, если не могу заставить прийти на отработку? – услышал он собственный вопрос секунду спустя. 

Ужаснувшись озвученной мысли, Северус отвел глаза и уставился куда-то мимо Поттера. 

– Вы можете. На самом деле, хорошо бы вам не менять привычек. Разве что какое-то время, пожалуй, не стоит назначать отработку одному человеку? – нерешительно предложил тот. 

– Вы предлагаете мне вместе с виноватым наказывать невиновного? – огрызнулся Северус и снова впился взглядом в Поттера. 

Зеленые глаза озорно блеснули. 

– Вам ведь не впервой? 

Северус открыл было рот, чтобы опровергнуть заявление, но... оно звучало не как жалоба. А как добродушное поддразнивание. Поттер фамильярничал, как при общении с Уизли. Поскольку в словах присутствовала доля истины, Северус проглотил свои возражения. 

– Нет, – осторожно согласился он, – и мы оба это знаем. 

Во времена юности Поттера он, бывало, назначал ему взыскания по поводу и без, просто потому, что тот напоминал своего отца. 

– Тогда большой беды не будет, если поддерживать традиции, по крайней мере, пока мы во всем не разберемся? – спросил Поттер. 

– Не сомневаюсь, что эти болваны призадумаются, что к чему, – заметил Северус. 

– Когда это вас волновало? – вызывающе ухмыльнулся Поттер. – На какое время вы назначили Джодфрису отработку? 

– После седьмой пары. 

– Я пришлю Монтгомери и Филипса в три. Спасибо, что согласились. 

– Мы ведь знаем, что сегодня гранаты собирать не нужно, – заметил Северус. 

– Может, я просто не хочу сам проводить взыскание, а предпочитаю выставить плохим парнем вас? 

– И вы думаете, что, отослав их в подземелья ко мне, будете выглядеть героем? – не удержавшись, поинтересовался Северус. 

Поттер хмыкнул: 

– Вы всегда говорили, что я не слишком умен. Увидимся за ужином, профессор. 

Северус проводил удалившегося Поттера взглядом, и по телу, привыкшему напряженно застывать в минуты опасности, разлилось странное тепло. Он встряхнулся, сбрасывая наваждение, и направился в лазарет отнести приготовленные зелья. 

# *~*~*

Прошла неделя. Северус заканчивал писать на доске инструкцию сдвоенного урока Хаффлпаффа и Равенкло. Он стоял спиной к классу и слышал негромкую болтовню третьекурсников, тех, кто пришел на занятие пораньше. По его наблюдениям, голоса в лаборатории звучали тише, чем в других классах, поэтому он терпел разговоры до тех пор, пока не придет основная часть студентов. 

Дописав инструкции, Северус вернулся к проверке контрольных с предыдущего урока пятого курса. Когда он потянулся ко второму пергаменту из стопки, то заметил, что в комнате стало неестественно тихо. 

Что, интересно, эти бездари натворили на сей раз? Северус поднял голову, и ему вдруг стало трудно дышать – на него с тревогой смотрели синие глаза Карла Уэстфилда. 

Мальчик, обвинявший его в домогательствах, застыл в дверях словно изваяние. Даже со своего места Северус видел, как дернулся его кадык. 

Сопровождавший его Джозеф Мэнгра, положил руку на спину Уэстфилда. Тот глубоко вдохнул и лишь затем прошел в класс. 

Уэстфилд отсутствовал на уроках всю неделю. Сегодня он вернулся. 

Северуса, в общем-то, не удивило, что сейчас он нервничает не меньше самого студента. Он никогда раньше не сталкивался с подобной ситуацией и не имел понятия, как вести себя с мальчиком. В свете того, что перенес Уэстфилд, вряд ли стоило занимать привычную устрашающую позицию. 

Северус проследил, как Уэстфилд проследовал за Мэнгра к их общей парте. Когда он поставил свою школьную сумку, разговоры возобновились, возможно, в них было чуть больше взбудораженности. 

Северус вновь занялся тестами пятикурсников, и вдруг в классе опять наступила тишина. Подняв голову, Северус с изумлением увидел приближающегося к преподавательскому столу Уэстфилда. Тот шагал твердо и целеустремленно, а в его белокурых завитках вспыхивали искорки света. 

Сердце почему-то бешено заколотилось в груди. Северус сглотнул, промачивая горло, и встретил решительный взгляд голубых глаз. 

– Профессор Снейп? – несмело обратился тот. 

– Да, мистер Уэстфилд? – ответил Северус нормальным, (как он надеялся, без всякой угрозы) тоном. 

– Я, э-э... хотел бы принести извинения, сэр, – сказал Уэстфилд. 

– Что? – у Северуса едва глаза не вылезли из орбит. 

– Я обвинил вас в ужасном преступлении, которое вы не совершали, – продолжал Уэстфилд. Его ровный недрогнувший голос разнесся по всей притихшей лаборатории. – Я… я прошу прощения. 

На своей памяти Северус никогда не терял дар речи из-за студента, по крайней мере, не в хорошем смысле. Он почти ощутил шок, в который оказались повергнуты однокурсники Уэстфилда. Северус почувствовал на себе все взгляды, откашливаясь в поисках подходящих слов. 

– Вряд ли вас можно считать ответственным за случившееся, мистер Уэстфилд, – ответил он, помолчав пару секунд. - Вы не должны извиняться передо мной. 

– Мне... все еще совестно, что я... обвинил вас, сэр, – признался тот. 

Такого Северус никак не ожидал. Он видел, как нелегко мальчику тут стоять и говорить с ним. Припомнив содержимое поттеровского мыслива недельной давности, Северус не сомневался, что те же самые воспоминания прокручивались и в голове Уэстфилда. Мальчика трясло как в лихорадке. 

Северус глубоко вздохнул и негромко сказал: 

– Мистер Уэстфилд, мы оба были сбиты с толку. Я тоже. 

Уэстфилд кивнул кудрявой головой и неловко опустил взгляд. 

– Наш противник недооценил вашей отваги, – импульсивно заговорил Северус. – Редко мне встречались люди вашего возраста, которые вели бы себя с таким достоинством. За вашу храбрость и стойкость я награждаю Хаффлпафф пятьюдесятью баллами. 

Весь класс хором ахнул: за секунду их скупой на похвалы и до невозможности деспотичный учитель присудил не своему факультету больше баллов, чем отпускал за весь год. 

Северус понимал, что его поступок не совсем то, что нужно. Нельзя дополнительными баллами возместить ужас, пережитый Уэстфилдом, но он не знал, как еще выразить уважение к его храбрости. Он бы не удивился и не оскорбился, если бы тот до окончания Хогвартса передавал свою домашнюю работу через друзей и учил Зелья с частным преподавателем, как делал на прошлой неделе. Для того чтобы явиться в класс к Северусу и извиниться за свою ошибку всего десять дней спустя после промывки мозгов, заставившей Уэстфилда думать, что его изнасиловал учитель, нужно было не меньше храбрости, чем у Мальчика-Который-Выжил. 

От Северуса не укрылось, как ошарашен Уэстфилд. Тревога ненадолго сошла с его лица, челюсть отвисла. 

– Я, э-э... спасибо, профессор. 

Северус кивнул. 

– Теперь вам лучше занять свое место, – мягко предложил он. 

Уэстфилд тряхнул головой и вернулся к своей парте. 

На лицах студентов читалось неподдельное потрясение. Приложив все усилия, чтобы проигнорировать их реакцию, Северус встал и начал урок. 

 

## Глава 7

– Профессор Снейп опять не пришел на ужин, – заметил Гарри, расправляясь с последним куском шоколадного пирога. Хотя остальные сотрудники занимали свои места, а блюда были, как всегда, великолепны, без Рона и Снейпа учительский стол казался непривычно пустым. 

Гермиона отвлеклась от проверки заданий, с которыми соседствовал пирог с заварным кремом: 

– Ничего удивительного. 

– Не в его привычках пропускать столько трапез подряд. 

– Ну, учитывая случившееся... 

– Он отсутствует не поэтому, – вмешался Невилл, сидящий по другую сторону от Гарри. 

– Да? – Гарри повернулся к нему. Со школьных дней Невилл не слишком изменился. Он по-прежнему был тихим, добрым и немного робким. Его детская полнота почти сошла, но он сохранил этот глубокий, серьезный взгляд, который придавал ему юный и бесхитростный вид. – Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Невилл улыбнулся. 

– Я слышал болтовню студентов на седьмом уроке. Кажется, Адам Вирс на третьей паре натворил таких дел, по сравнению с которыми мои катастрофы на зельеварении – сущий пустяк. 

Гарри вздрогнул. С точки зрения взрослого человека, учителя, будучи в одном классе с Невиллом, они чудом не расстались с жизнью на уроках Зелий. Трудно было представить, в сравнении с чем взорванные котлы Невилла могли показаться _пустяком_. Подземелья, по меньшей мере, должно было разнести по камешку. 

Гарри и Гермиона взволнованно переглянулись, и Гарри спросил, усиленно изображая простодушие: 

– А что он натворил? 

Невилл пожал плечами. 

– По-моему, что-то связанное с жуками. 

– Жуками? – повторил Гарри. 

– Профессор Снейп использует в зельях все виды ядовитых насекомых, – громко зашептала Гермиона. Разумеется, она знала. Сам Гарри и Невилл спасибо хоть помнили, как выглядит котел, не то что про идущие в него ингредиенты. 

– Если бы полкурса отравилось, получило укусы или попало в Больничное крыло, мы бы узнали? – предположил Гарри. 

– Пожалуй, – согласилась Гермиона. Она обвела взглядом переполненный зал. – Кажется, все шестикурсники здесь. Невилл, что же тогда случилось? 

Невилл снова пожал плечами. 

– Мансон умолк, как только меня заметил. Я только слышал, что лаборатория превратилась в поле боя. И что Снейп отпустил школьников с третьей пары на сорок минут раньше, а остальные уроки зелий отменил до конца дня. 

– Он не требовал помочь ему навести порядок в классе? – уточнила Гермиона. 

– Нет, а ведь он никогда нас не отпускал. Поэтому я хоть и не знаю, что там случилось, но это должно быть и впрямь серьезно, – ответил Невилл. 

Подумав о том же, Гарри положил вилку на тарелку. 

– Я пойду, зайду к Снейпу. Проверю, цел ли он и лаборатория. 

Про лабораторию Гарри упомянул, потому что Невилл как-то странно на него покосился. 

– Если там расплодились кожееды, они наверняка успели обглодать его до костей, – брякнул Невилл, не особенно удрученный предположением. 

Реакция Гермионы оказалась предсказуемой. 

– Невилл! Ты говоришь ужасные вещи, – зазвенело в ушах поднявшегося из-за стола Гарри. Он подавил усмешку и, предоставив несчастного заикающегося Невилла его судьбе, направился к дверям. 

_Дружище, лучше ты, чем я_ , размышлял Гарри. Он вовремя улизнул. Гермиона изливала на него свое недовольство слишком часто, чтобы не воспользоваться шансом избежать ее нравоучений. 

Коридоры все еще были переполнены студентами, и Гарри добрался до лестницы в подземелья только через четверть часа. Куда бы он ни направлялся, с ним обязательно здоровались и что-нибудь спрашивали. Порой, когда каждая минута была на счету, он понимал, почему Снейп вел себя с учениками так оскорбительно. Зато никто в здравом уме не останавливал его в коридоре. Снейпу уступали дорогу даже преподаватели. 

Гарри не заходил в подземелья целую вечность, но даже спустя почти десяток лет ноги сами шли, куда надо. После бесчисленных отработок, проведенных здесь, было бы странно позабыть дорогу, мысленно заметил он, скривившись. 

Естественно, в коридорах снейповых владений ему тоже повстречались студенты. Слизеринцы здоровались учтиво, но вопросов не задавали. 

Наконец Гарри подошел к арочному проему класса Зелий. Тяжелая дубовая дверь была закрыта, но без охранных чар, а значит, Снейп, вероятно, еще не выходил. 

Вновь ощущая себя тринадцатилетним мальчишкой, который бродит по коридорам в мантии-невидимке, Гарри приложил ухо к двери и прислушался. Из класса доносилось непонятное механическое гудение, но никто не вопил, не стонал, а значит, кожееды, или кто там, еще никого живьем не поедали. 

Гарри постучал, но странный гул не прекратился. 

Зная, что позже об этом пожалеет, Гарри осторожно нажал на ручку. Дверь легко открылась. 

Гул усилился тысячекратно, мощная вибрация, похоже, создавалась не только самим источником шума, но и бесконечным эхом, идущим от каменных стен. Словно спецэффект для ракетного двигателя из маггловского научно-фантастического фильма, подумалось Гарри. Звук пробирал до костей. 

Гарри переступил порог гудящего класса и не увидел ничего, кроме бесформенной черной завесы. Она беспрерывно двигалась и заслоняла свет. Приспособившись к сумраку, Гарри различил пару дюжин ученических скамеек, опрокинутые котлы, недорезанные ингредиенты, перья, пергаменты и книги - явные признаки поспешного ухода - и зажмурился, потому что какая-то большая штука со свистом понеслась прямо ему в лицо. 

– Сейчас же закройте дверь! – сердито рявкнул знакомый голос. 

У Гарри и мысли не возникло ослушаться. Летящий предмет врезался ему в предплечье и не отскочил. От неожиданности Гарри открыл глаза. Что-то еще задело голову и устроилось в волосах. 

Гарри ошеломленно воззрился на свой рукав. Там сидел огромный трехдюймовый жук с оранжевыми глазами, коротким пулеобразным тельцем и прозрачными с темными прожилками крыльями. Тем временем еще один выбрал местом отдыха его руку. Очевидно, шевелящаяся черная туча представляла собой рой насекомых. 

Огромный, неисчислимый рой. У Гарри скрутило живот. Они заполонили все – столы, стены, пол, окна, его мантию... 

Класс Зелий просто кишел этими тварями. Гарри охватил взглядом сотни, а может, и тысячи неизвестных насекомых, которые кружили по комнате, словно под хмельком. Так вот, значит, кто гудит, догадался он, услышав, как жук, севший на рукав, присоединился к оглушительному хору. 

Внимание Гарри привлекла нелепая картина: Северус Снейп охотился на летающих жуков с зеленым сачком. Рядом в воздухе терпеливо парил большой черный металлический ящик, зачарованный, видимо, на то, чтобы впускать пленников, но не выпускать. В черной мантии, бледный, с темными волосами, лезущими в глаза, размахивающий сачком Снейп больше напоминал вампира, вышедшего на охоту за бабочками. Гарри приложил все силы, чтобы не расхохотаться. 

– Поттер, зачем вы пришли? – требовательно осведомился Снейп. – Как видите, сейчас я немного занят. 

Гарри невольно восхитился его самоуверенностью. Хоть Снейп и не скрывал раздражения, он вел себя так, будто ему помешали проверять контрольные работы, а не бороться с нашествием насекомых в библейских масштабах. Но едва он закончил фразу, на его выдающийся нос уселся оранжевоглазый жук и свел на нет всю представительность его речи. 

К удивлению Гарри, Снейп не дернулся, не отшатнулся. А просто взял насекомое голой рукой и аккуратно положил в парящую коробку. 

Хотя у Гарри губы дрогнули в улыбке, он понимал, что неуместное веселье будет стоить ему жизни. Может, он и победил когда-то лорда Волдеморта, но не тешил себя иллюзиями насчет того, что выживет после схватки с разъяренным Снейпом. 

– Вам нужно что-то конкретное, или вы решили, что ваше присутствие станет прекрасным завершением этого счастливого дня? – рявкнул Снейп. 

– Вообще-то, я пришел узнать, как вы, – честно ответил Гарри, выбрав отличный способ обезоружить Снейпа. – Невилл за ужином упомянул, что в лаборатории проблемы. 

Как и ожидалось, после объяснения презрительная усмешка исчезла. Тревога и подозрение сменились кислым взглядом. Причем, трудно было сказать, что хуже. Снейп мнительный располагал к себе не больше, чем Снейп язвительный. 

– Как видите, всё замечательно, – процедил тот. И в эту секунду, словно подгадав время, одно из насекомых, беспорядочно летавших по комнате, даже не село, а, скорее, натолкнулось на его щеку. 

Гарри попытался, действительно попытался, сдержаться, но смех все равно вырвался наружу. 

С шумным вздохом Снейп отцепил жука и переложил в черную коробку. 

– Я так полагаю, они не кусаются? – уточнил Гарри, отсмеявшись. 

– Если бы кусались, неужели бы я стоял здесь, весь ими облепленный? Включите мозги, Поттер. Минерва меня уверяет, что они у вас имеются; хотя за пятнадцать лет доказательств ее правоты я лицезрел ничтожно мало. 

Гарри улыбнулся еще шире. 

– И что это за насекомые? 

– Магицикада септендецим, – рассеянно ответил Снейп, пытаясь достать сачком еще трех пролетающих мимо жуков. 

– Маги-что? 

Снейп вздохнул еще громче. 

– Не маги-что, а магицикада. Вы ведь изучали латынь? 

– Ну да. Это означает... семьдесят… 

– Это научное название американских семнадцатилетних цикад, – оборвал Снейп, видимо, не желая терпеть демонстрации его скудных познаний. 

– И что они здесь делают? – спросил Гарри и шагнул в сторону. Похоже, еще штуки четыре насекомых вознамерились на нем обжиться. Так что, если не двигаться, живая масса, как в маггловском фильме ужасов, поглотит его живьем. 

– В данный момент они летают, садятся и пытаются привлечь пару, – изрек Снейп. 

Теперь вздохнул Гарри. 

– Я имел в виду, как они здесь оказались? Не вы же выпустили их летать по комнате, правда? 

– Поттер, вы всегда задавали идиотские вопросы, но на сей раз вы превзошли себя. Разумеется, я не ставил целью устраивать у себя в классе библейское нашествие саранчи. И дабы избавить себя от вашего следующего вопроса: они летают, потому что мистеру Вирсу понадобилось поупражняться в Трансфигурации на уроке Зелий как раз в то время, когда мисс Эдэйр неправильно накладывала чары Непроницаемости. 

– Их заклинания пересеклись? – спросил Гарри. На секунду его прошиб холодный пот. Даже первокурсники знали, как опасно смешивать заклинания. Результаты подобных экспериментов не поддавались не только логике и расчетам, но часто и исцелению. В больнице Святого Мунго жертвам неудачного применения магии было несть числа. 

Снейп кивнул. 

– Оба заклинания одновременно ударили в стол. Задай этим болванам специально скомбинировать чары, они бы ни за что не справились. Зато как следствие глубокого невежества, сочетание заклинаний сработало идеально. Чары подействовали на личинок магицикада септендецим одновременно, трансформировав их во взрослых особей. Результат перед вами. 

– Гм, а почему вы просто не призовете их Манящими чарами? – спросил Гарри. 

– Почему же я об этом не думал? Прошу, – Снейп приглашающим жестом обвел тучу летающих цикад, многие из которых успели усесться ему на волосы, грудь и плечи. 

Гарри сунул руку в карман. Снейп тем временем принялся терпеливо снимать с себя всех насекомых и класть в ящик. 

Заподозрив неладное, Гарри взмахнул остролистовой палочкой. Силы, вложенной в Манящие чары, хватило бы для призвания насекомых аж из Эксетера. Однако цикады, находившиеся на расстоянии менее фута, по-прежнему летали, как одурманенные. 

– Не получается, – заметил Гарри. Он знал, как много силы вложил в это заклинание. Оно не могло не сработать. 

– Поздравляю с еще одним очевидным выводом, Поттер, – съязвил Снейп. 

Гарри пропустил его насмешку мимо ушей: 

– Почему не действуют чары? 

– Полагаю, здесь не обошлось без влияния чар Непроницаемости, которые наложила мисс Эдэйр. 

Глядя на рой жуков, летающий и натыкающийся на все подряд, Гарри обеспокоился судьбой двух студентов, повинных в беспорядке. 

– Среди них случайно нет Мэгги и Адама? 

– Что? 

– Ну, трудно представить, что вы… спокойно восприняли их оживление, – Гарри кивнул в сторону жуков. 

Снейп невесело усмехнулся. 

– Признаться, меня подмывало проклясть виновников этой чумы, но нет, в насекомых я их не превращал. Зато мистер Вирс и мисс Эдэйр будут проходить отработки вместе с Джодфрисом до конца… 

– До конца жизни? – перебил Гарри, и на лице его еще раз мелькнула усмешка. 

– Уж поверьте, будь у меня такая возможность… – Снейп не договорил. Он едва успел закрыть рот, как еще одна цикада ткнулась ему в губы. 

Снейп невозмутимо взял ее и добавил в ящик. 

– А нельзя их просто уничтожить? – Гарри не страдал боязнью насекомых, но рой красноглазых жуков его нервировал. А уж как бы на его месте отреагировал Рон... 

– Все чары отскочат от них так же легко, как ваши Манящие, – ответил Снейп. 

– Можно опробовать маггловские средства борьбы с насекомыми, – предложил Гарри. 

– Поттер, личинок приходится завозить из Штатов и платить за них баснословные деньги. Этих цикад можно достать только раз в семнадцать лет. При их природном жизненном цикле я смогу восполнить их запасы не раньше, чем через двенадцать лет. Я не собираюсь уничтожать такую ценность. 

– Ну а что же вы собираетесь делать с ними? 

– В настоящее время я собираюсь их поймать, – ответил Снейп, подчеркнув слова ударом сачка по парящим в воздухе цикадам. 

– Вы провозитесь несколько часов, а то и дней. 

– Тогда, может, мне лучше вернуться к своему занятию? – отозвался Снейп. 

У Гарри ушла минута – ладно, три-четыре минуты – чтобы стряхнуть с себя жуков. Его мутило от ощущения лапок, сучащих по обнаженной коже. 

Глядя на густое облако насекомых, роящихся в лаборатории, Гарри подумал, что Снейп собирается повторить подвиг Геракла. Не желая оставлять человека, пусть даже и не слишком вежливого и дружелюбного, один на один с непосильной работой, он взял с ближайшего школьного стола брошенное перо и превратил его в сачок, как у Снейпа. 

– Что вы делаете? – спросил Снейп, когда Гарри поймал в воздухе несколько цикад до того, как те успели составить компанию усевшимся на него товаркам. 

– Один вы застрянете здесь на всю ночь, – сказал Гарри и принялся по-хитрому перемещать пленников из сачка в зачарованную щель наверху коробки. Насекомые цеплялись за сетку. Тельца их были непривычно теплыми на ощупь. Гарри мутило от отвращения, пока он перекладывал сучащих тонюсенькими лапками цикад в ящик. Заглянув внутрь, Гарри увидел, как они сотнями ползают друг по другу. 

Снейп напрягся. 

– Я не просил вас помогать. 

– Я знаю. Вы отказываетесь от помощи? – поинтересовался Гарри, внимательно глядя в бездонные темные глаза. 

Снейп посмотрел на него, потом на рой, потом снова на него и, в конце концов, буркнул: 

– Нет. 

– Вот и прекрасно, – подытожил Гарри, подавляя усмешку над нелюбезной вынужденной уступкой. 

Гарри повернулся, чтобы продолжить ловлю, и заметил, что спина Снейпа усеяна цикадами. 

– Постойте-ка. Они вас облепили. 

Гарри подошел к нему. Снимая цикад с черной мантии и перекладывая их в коробку, он рассмотрел лицо Снейпа вблизи. Четкий и резкий профиль оказался вовсе не уродливым, как он считал в детстве. А строгие черты напомнили лица греческих статуй в Лувре. 

Словно стремясь закрепить впечатление, Снейп стоял, не шелохнувшись, пока его освобождали от насекомых, и явно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Заметив, что одна цикада хочет скрыться под темными волосами на шее, Гарри сделал еще шаг к Снейпу, чтобы ее достать. Он попытался вынуть насекомое, не причиняя лишней боли, но цикада вцепилась всеми своими шестью лапками в густые пряди и взметнула их вверх. Волосы Снейпа, скользнувшие по пальцам Гарри, пока он отлавливал беглянку, оказались на удивление мягкими. 

Когда длинные и, как ни странно, чистые черные пряди вновь опустились на шею Снейпа, тот ощутимо насторожился. Его спина застыла, словно Снейп проглотил стальной прут. 

Они зацепились взглядом друг за друга. Возможно, профиль Снейпа был сейчас словно высечен из камня, зато глаза – отнюдь. Впервые в жизни Гарри заметил в них изумление и удовольствие. Впрочем, Снейп мгновенно спрятал эмоции. 

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Его потрясло накатившее ощущение... близости. Он догадывался, что мало кому довелось увидеть подобные эмоции Снейпа, и потому это взволновало его. 

Кроме того, благодаря этому всплеску Гарри получил ответ на вопрос, мучивший его в течение пятнадцати лет. Почему Снейп, вопреки веяниям моды, отращивал волосы? При его суровом аскетическом нраве и викторианском стиле одежды ему бы больше подошел военный "ежик", а на веку Гарри Снейп всегда щеголял длинными свисающими прядями. Теперь Гарри понял, почему. Северусу Снейпу, неприятному, отталкивающему Мастеру зелий из его детства, нравилось, когда к его волосам прикасались. Поразительно. Просто поразительно. 

Эта догадка навела его на еще более странные мысли. Взглянув на застывшее лицо Снейпа, Гарри поневоле задумался. Кто же дотрагивался до его волос? Кому он позволял такую вольность? 

– Спасибо, достаточно, – выдавил Снейп, делая шаг назад. 

Его отступлению вряд ли стоило удивляться. А вот собственному разочарованию… Оно сбивало с толку. Когда Снейп отошел, внутри у Гарри что-то защемило. Как будто его отвергли. Но это бессмыслица. Неужели ему в самом деле хотелось дотронуться _до Снейпа_? 

_Нет!_ тут же завопил рассудок, но забившееся сердце выдало более правдивый ответ. Озадаченный реакцией своего тела, Гарри уставился на Снейпа. Тот, вроде бы, должен был терпеть его прикосновения с не меньшим трудом, чем садящихся жуков. Однако, отвращение, похоже, было последней эмоцией, которую Снейп сейчас мог бы испытать. 

Находясь так близко от него, Гарри не мог не заметить, как выразительное лицо посуровело, став бесстрастным, словно гранитный утес. Все еще переживающий собственные неожиданные эмоции, вызванные прикосновением к снейповым волосам, он не мог понять, в чем дело. Тот будто приготовился встретить конец света. Или осмеяние, мелькнула запоздалая мысль. Такая же настороженность читалась на лице Снейпа в субботу, после сеанса их мысленной связи. 

– Они такие мягкие, – ляпнул Гарри, не зная, как разрядить обстановку. 

– Что? – вскинулся Снейп. Его пронзительный взгляд скользнул по Гарри, словно в поисках насмешки. 

Осознав, что рискует наломать дров, Гарри попытался объяснить: 

– Ваши волосы. Они очень мягкие. 

Меж темных бровей пролегла складка. 

– Если вы пытаетесь шутить… 

– Нет-нет, я просто... – просто что? Очарован тем, как сальные волосы Снейпа скользили между пальцев? Но они были вовсе не сальные. А густые и роскошные, хоть и выглядели неряшливо, будто их всю ночь жевали подземельные крысы. – Простите. Это было очень личное замечание. Я должен был держать подобные мысли при себе. Может, притворимся, что я этого не говорил? – решив сменить тему, предложил Гарри. Он слегка запнулся: – Лучше, гм, заняться остальными насекомыми, а то мы не управимся до завтра. 

Снейп кивнул, хотя, по всей видимости, продолжал что-то подозревать. 

Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на цикадах, ощущая спиной пристальный взгляд. Через пару секунд Снейп сам принялся за ловлю. Но теперь в комнате ясно ощущалась напряженность, которой не было раньше. Всякий раз, когда они оба оказывались вблизи друг от друга, Гарри поневоле отвлекался и всякий раз, замечая, как длинные волосы падали на лицо склонившегося над парящим ящиком Снейпа, поневоле вспоминал, как легко они скользили между пальцами. 

Что, черт возьми, с ним творится? Он что, рехнулся? Стоит и грезит о Северусе Снейпе. Если бы тот пронюхал о его размышлениях, он бы с полным основанием проклял его лет на сто или отправил бы в Святого Мунго. Гарри заставил себя выбросить из головы безумные мысли и вернулся к насущной проблеме. 

Спустя три изнурительных часа последняя цикада была изловлена и запущена в оглушительно гудящую коробку. На тельца насекомых магия, может, и не действовала, но, к счастью для их ловцов, цикады поддавались Локализирующим чарам, которые позволяли определить место их нахождения. 

Гарри смотрел, как Снейп на удивление аккуратно вынул жука из сачка, нежно держа его длинными пальцами, чтобы не навредить маленькому созданию. Гарри и не подозревал, что Снейп может с кем-то так обращаться. 

– Думаю, эта последняя, – сказал Гарри и еще раз наложил заклинание локализации, просто чтобы убедиться, что никто больше не прячется ни под столами, ни под стульями. Когда жука запустили в коробку, сигнал тревоги стих, а в комнате воцарились блаженная тишина и покой. Они выловили всех. Теперь лаборатория Зелий могла официально считаться очищенной от цикад. 

– Что теперь? – спросил Гарри. 

– Теперь я переправлю их в более подходящую среду обитания, – сказал Снейп. 

– Переправите портключом обратно в Штаты? – уточнил Гарри, вспомнив о родине насекомых. Тяжелая работа помогла разрядить обстановку. Он почти не ощущал неловкости, стоя рядом со своей прежней немезидой. 

– Вряд ли, – фыркнул Снейп. – Там тоже конец осени. Цикады не доживут до утра. 

– Тогда куда же вы их отправите? 

– В Гриффиндорскую башню, – хладнокровно заявил Снейп. 

На секунду Гарри принял его слова всерьез, но затем уловил блеск в темных обсидиановых глазах и хмыкнул. 

– У Гермионы нрав круче, чем у профессора Макгонагалл, – предупредил Гарри. – Но если вам хочется наслать на нее среди ночи чуму египетскую, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь. Я зайду через пять минут и соберу ваши обугленные останки. 

К его изумлению, Снейп издал смешок. Благодаря его глубокому бархатному голосу это прозвучало очень приятно. 

– Моя безвременная кончина привела бы студентов в неописуемый восторг, а этого допустить мы никак не можем, – сказал Снейп. – Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь запасным вариантом. 

– Каким? Куда вы денете пару-тройку тысяч летних жуков в начале зимы? Не в теплицы же? – высказал Гарри единственное, что могло прийти ему в голову. 

– Если бы я выпустил их там, Лонгботтому было бы поделом, – пробормотал Снейп. 

– Что плохого вам сделал бедняга Невилл? – поинтересовался Гарри. В ответ на красноречивый взгляд он добавил: – В последнее время. – Не получив ответа, он продолжил: – Невилл беспокоился, когда услышал о происшествии с жуками в лаборатории. Он боялся, что это были кожееды. 

Снейп взглянул ему в глаза: 

– Скорее, надеялся. 

Гарри рассмеялся, но не стал отрицать. Как ни удивительно, этот язвительный Снейп пришелся ему по душе. 

– Так что вы собираетесь с ними сделать? 

– Идемте, посмотрите, если хотите, – уклончиво предложил Снейп. Он взмахнул палочкой и направил плавающую коробку с жуками в сторону двери. 

Гарри, заинтригованный, последовал за ним. 

В ночной час в коридорах было темно и пустынно. Только Филч со своей кошкой бродили, не таясь. 

– Вам не нужно освещать себе дорогу? – спросил Гарри, когда они поднимались по лестнице. В темноте Снейп казался еще одной тенью, лишь более плотной, чем все остальное вокруг. Коробка с жуками, плывущая на три фута впереди, почти сливалась с чернотой. 

Рядом сверкнуло что-то белое – улыбка или, может, насмешка. Из-за разницы в росте на полголовы рот Снейпа находился на уровне глаз Гарри. 

– Я вижу, вам пользоваться палочкой для освещения тоже без надобности, – услышал Гарри самодовольное замечание. – Как результат вашей бездарно растраченной юности, полагаю. 

– А у вас какая причина? – поинтересовался Гарри, не особенно надеясь на ответ. 

– Бессонница, – к его удивлению, приглушенно донеслось из темноты. 

Не будь это Снейп, Гарри расспросил бы поподробнее. Но не требовалось большого ума и проницательности, чтобы понять: у человека, взявшего когда-то на себя роль шпиона в рядах Волдеморта, причин для бессонных ночей имелось не меньше, чем у злосчастного спасителя магического мира. 

Они миновали Большой зал и вышли через главные двери Хогвартса, до того высоченные, что в них можно было бы пронести двухэтажный маггловский дом. 

Ночь встретила их хмурым небом и обжигающим холодом. С озера дул ветер, в воздухе пахло снегом. 

Гарри закутался в учительскую мантию и последовал за Снейпом через внутренний двор с пересохшим фонтаном и реликтовыми стенами по дороге, ведущей к хижине Хагрида. 

На мгновение Гарри задумался, не собирается ли Снейп совершить безрассудство и оставить цикад на попечении Хагрида. Но они прошли мимо хижины с темными окнами и направились туда, где тропинка заканчивалась на расстоянии фута от Запретного Леса. 

Снейп, не останавливаясь, прошел сквозь густую стену деревьев и кустарника. 

Гарри продирался через тернистую ежевику, придерживая мантию, чтобы не цепляться за колючки. К счастью, он надел джинсы и толстая ткань защищала ноги. 

К его неимоверному облегчению, как только они оказались под сенью густой хвои и девственного леса, Снейп воспользовался Люмосом. Гарри незамедлительно последовал его примеру. 

– Скажите, Поттер, если бы я не зажег свет, вы бы шли по лесу на ощупь? – обыденным тоном осведомился Снейп. 

Гарри прикинул, не солгать ли ему. 

– Наверное, – неохотно признался он. 

Снейп хмыкнул и направился дальше. Между огромных деревьев, мощные стволы которых не смогли бы обхватить и шестеро взрослых, Гарри не видел ничего, напоминающего тропинку. Однако Снейп, похоже, знал, куда идти, поэтому Гарри шел за ним вслед и думал лишь о том, как бы не растянуться, споткнувшись в морозном лесу о корень или булыжник. 

Согревающие чары спасали от холода, но не от пронизывающего северного ветра. Даже здесь, в самой чаще, он завывал, словно безумная банши. Голые кроны деревьев качались в зловещем шумном танце, отчего Гарри ужасно нервничал. Обстановка будоражила боевые инстинкты, заставляя видеть повсюду несуществующую угрозу. Стараясь не шарахаться от теней, он шел следом за Снейпом. 

Свет от палочек распространялся не дальше трех-четырех футов. За пределами двух сияющих серебристых ореолов зловеще чернел зимний лес. Кромешная тьма давила со всех сторон. 

Минут через двадцать после бодрой пешей прогулки Снейп остановился: 

– Мы пришли. 

Сначала Гарри не понял, в чем разница между тем, куда они пришли, и местом в полумиле позади. Он всматривался в темный лес за пределами света палочки. За папоротниками и скунсовой капустой... стоп, папоротники и скунсова капуста, которые встречались им на пути, пожухли и погибли с первыми вчерашними заморозками, но эти зеленели, как в начале лета. 

Гарри осветил палочкой ближайшее дерево и увидел над головой пышную дубовую листву. Внизу, у корней, росли нежные белые цветы женьшеня. Заметив все эти странности, он ощутил пряный влажный запах растущих трав и побегов. Да и ветер стих. Изумленному Гарри вдруг открылось, что здесь буйным цветом цвела растительность. 

– Надо же, как в июне, – вслух удивился он. 

– Вообще-то, в мае, – поправил Снейп. 

– И какую площадь охватывает эта зелень? – спросил Гарри, думая, что видел еще листву позади на мелколесье. 

– Одну квадратную милю. По моим прикидкам, этой территории цикадам хватит. 

– Вы заколдовали целую квадратную милю леса, чтобы устроить весну в октябре? – спросил Гарри. 

– Как видите. Поттер, чему здесь удивляться? Вы же помните, что на вашем четвертом курсе Альбус зачаровал розарий, чтобы он цвел в декабре. 

– Да, но... одно дело сад. А здесь... – Гарри умолк, когда уяснил весь размах работы Снейпа. Эти чары не маскировали местность, как те, что скрывали Хогвартс от маггловских глаз. Ареал в милю длиной и в милю шириной трансформировался по воле мага. Это было поистине чудом. 

– …Пришлось затратить больше усилий, – закончил Снейп предложение вместо него. 

– Когда вы наложили чары? 

– После того, как я отменил третью пару, я пришел сюда в поисках подходящей среды обитания. И решил, что это место им подойдет. Оно достаточно далеко, чтобы студенты сюда случайно не забрели. 

Гарри вгляделся в суровые черты. Он не сомневался, что, вопреки внешней сдержанности, Снейп доволен результатом. И тут его осенило: Снейп, должно быть, пригласил его сюда, чтобы показать свой труд. 

Разглядывая непроницаемое лицо, Гарри подумал, как, наверное, грустно и одиноко быть Северусом Снейпом. Никто, кроме профессора Дамблдора, не интересовался сварливым зельеваром. С тех пор, как погиб прежний директор, остальные коллеги с превеликим удовольствием пошли навстречу пожеланиям Снейпа и не подходили к нему лишний раз. Но бывали ведь дни, когда добровольное одиночество тяготило, дни, как сегодняшний, когда Снейп сотворил настоящее чудо, а поделиться радостью было не с кем. 

– Это потрясающе, – не отводя глаз, негромко похвалил Гарри. – А как насчет дикой природы? – уточнил он, оглянувшись. – Другие лесные твари их не съедят? А то получится бесплатная столовая для голодных. 

– Я убедился, что поблизости не обитает никаких разумных магических существ. Я зачаровал эту местность так, чтобы сюда беспрепятственно заходили только те, кто устроил здесь гнездо либо логово. 

– Вы наложили по периметру охранные чары? 

– Да, – ответил Снейп. – Никто из посторонних не сможет сюда зайти, пока цикады не отложат личинок. 

– Но я-то стою сейчас здесь, – заметил Гарри. 

– Вы стоите со мной, – ответил Снейп. 

– А-а. А птицы? Разве они не будут питаться цикадами? 

– Обычно число цикад составляет сто тысяч на акр. Во время брачных игр погибают миллионы. К счастью, большинство птиц уже мигрировало. Те, что остались, не нанесут их популяции существенного вреда. 

– Вы все продумали! – восхитился Гарри. 

– Наверняка я что-нибудь упустил, но, в общем и целом, думаю, что цикадам здесь ничего не угрожает, – в голосе Снейпа прозвучали самодовольные нотки. Не без повода, подумалось Гарри. Тот совершил, ни много ни мало, настоящий подвиг. 

– Сейчас я их выпущу, – сказал Снейп. 

Гарри наблюдал, как тот отвел палочкой плывущий по воздуху черный контейнер туда, где мерзлая земля сменялась пахучим влажным суглинком. После еще одного взмаха мерцающей палочки спали герметизирующие чары. И словно летучие мыши из пещеры на закате, тысячи цикад, которых они старательно сегодня собирали, вырвались из коробки вертким черным джинном. 

Часть роя, естественно, направилась в сторону зимней части леса. И наткнулась на невидимый барьер, который откинул цикад обратно в весеннюю экосистему. 

Гарри изумленно пялился на чудных жуков, разлетающихся по зеленому лесу. Некоторое время издали слышалось их настойчивое стрекотание, пока они не засветились в ночи, а затем во владениях весны воцарилась такая же необычная тишина, как и в зимнем лесу. 

В такие минуты истинное могущество, подвластное магам, наводило на Гарри священный трепет. То, что Снейп, когда-то мерзкий и бесчувственный в его глазах, смог создать невероятную, многогранную красоту, ошеломило не меньше, чем само колдовство. 

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, стоящего в тени. Палочки отбрасывали голубоватый свет на их лица и руки. Поймав внимательный взгляд спутника, он тихо произнес: 

– Вы сотворили нечто поразительное… – слово 'сэр', которое он чуть не добавил, показалось неуместным. Сглотнув комок в горле, он спросил: – Могу я называть вас по имени? 

Снейп, как ни странно, не стал тратить времени на раздумья и с готовностью ответил: 

– Да, конечно, можете. 

Словно ощутив удивление Гарри, он пояснил: 

– Меня все коллеги называют по имени. Кроме Лонгботтома, вас и профессора Уизли. 

– Казалось как-то непочтительно обращаться к вам по имени, – признался Гарри. 

– Разве почтительность когда-нибудь влияла на наши взаимоотношения? 

Гарри подумал, что вопрос подразумевал намерение пошутить, но для смеха в нем таилось слишком много правды. Снейп опустил глаза – значит, понимал, как прозвучали его слова. Гарри видел, что тому не по себе, и осторожно поинтересовался: 

– В последнее время разве нет? 

Снейп помолчал пару секунд и согласно кивнул. 

– Да, возможно, вы правы. 

От фразы, максимально приближенной к похвале, которую только возможно было получить от Снейпа, следовало бы воспрянуть духом, однако Гарри ощутил, как между ними вновь повисла напряженность. Причем теперь она давила раз в десять сильнее. Снейп поспешно отвел глаза – он, несомненно, тоже его ощущал. 

– Северус? – позвал Гарри. Имя приятно перекатывалось на языке. 

– Да? – осторожно отозвался тот. 

– Вы будете называть меня Гарри? Как вы сказали, все коллеги называют меня по имени. Кроме вас. 

Снейп явно не испытывал желания менять привычку. Хотя при слабом свете палочек его лицо было нечитаемо, Гарри видел, как взгляд темных глаз метнулся в сторону. 

– Почему это мне можно называть вас Северус, а вам меня – нет? 

– Во-первых, вас зовут не Северус, – ответил Снейп. 

– Вы знаете, что я имею в виду! – выпалил Гарри. 

– Если услышат, как вы обращаетесь ко мне по имени, подумают, что вы делаете это мне назло. Но если я начну называть вас по имени… 

– То что? Земной шар перестанет вращаться? – Гарри испустил шумный обреченный вздох и спросил: – Почему нам так трудно понять друг друга? Подумаешь, большое дело. Меня зовут Гарри. И вы можете так меня называть. 

– Я называл вас Поттером почти шестнадцать лет. Если я вдруг перейду на "Гарри"… 

– Что? Пойдут разговоры? – подколол Гарри и резко смолк: здесь-то и была зарыта собака. – Вот в чем проблема, верно? Боже, не могу в это поверить. Вам-то какое дело до них? Вы не удостаиваете большинство из них и каплей внимания. 

– Есть веская причина. Однако, отставим в сторону мои личные чувства. Я не Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Я бывший Пожиратель Смерти. Если дело касается меня, люди подозревают худшее. Если мое поведение станет отличаться от обычного, скандала не избежать. 

– Скандала? Почему обращение ко мне по имени должно вызвать скандал? – ошеломленный Гарри совершенно растерялся. 

Тишина затянулась. Наконец, Снейп заговорил, гораздо спокойнее, даже если и более неохотно. 

– Если бы на педсоветах и официальных собраниях я вдруг стал обращаться к вам по имени, это не осталось бы незамеченным. Окружающие сделали бы определенные... выводы; выводы, которые вы наверняка бы посчитали для себя неприемлемыми. 

– О чем вы говорите? Какие выводы? – изумился Гарри. Снейп ясно давал понять, что говорил об очевидном факте. 

– Вы четыре с лишним года состоите в числе преподавателей. Вам наверняка уже поведали обо мне. 

– Поведали что? – по-прежнему недоумевал Гарри. Неужели Снейп думал, что коллегам нечем заняться, кроме как сплетничать о нем? Но потом в памяти всплыло кое-что из услышанного в учительской после выхода треклятой статьи в "Пророке", и стало ясно, к чему клонил Снейп. Хогвартс был большой деревней. И, конечно же, при тесном общении в некоторых людях порой выявлялось самое худшее. 

– Что я... – Снейп сделал глубокий вдох, – ...что я – гомосексуалист. 

Снейп был геем! 

Гарри силился подобрать челюсть, но тщетно. Это признание совершенно его ошарашило. 

Он был готов ко всему, но не к этому. Смысл слов Снейпа даже не сразу дошел до него – настолько они не вписывались в реальность. Но потом вместе со смыслом стала видна и комичность ситуации. Гарри разразился смехом. Какая нелепица! Они стоят в глухом лесу, где на милю ни души; Снейп прямым текстом говорит, что состоял в Пожирателях Смерти, зато о сексуальных предпочтениях молчит до последнего – тогда как у его собеседника они идентичны. И смех, и грех. 

Снейп выпрямился во весь рост. На лице его застыла гримаса холода, сравнимого с температурой леса у них за спиной. 

– Я рад, что вы находите это смешным, Поттер… – огрызнулся он. 

– Ой, пожалуйста... не волнуйтесь. И мы уже договорились, что меня зовут Гарри. Я смеюсь не над вами! Чья бы корова мычала… 

– Что за вздор вы несете? – сердито спросил Снейп. – Что значит, 'чья бы корова мычала'? 

Как же далек маггловский мир от магического. Снейп явно не догадывался, что означала метафора. 

– Очевидно, те же коллеги, которые ничего не рассказывали мне о вас, ничего не говорили и вам обо мне, – хихикнул Гарри. 

– Не говорили что? – в резком голосе Снейпа не убавлялось гнева. 

– Что я предпочитаю мужчин. Вы хотите сказать, что не читали "Пророк"? "Мальчик-Который-Выжил – педераст", "Спаситель Магического мира стал извращенцем" – эти два заголовка мне понравились больше всех. 

– Я никогда не читаю такую дрянь, – ответил Снейп. Через пару секунд он задумчиво уточнил: – Вы...? 

– Той же ориентации, что и вы, и, благодаря Рите Скитер, об этом знает весь чертов Магический мир, – ответил Гарри на вопрос, который Снейп, видимо, не решался озвучить. – Так что не волнуйтесь о моей репутации, пятен на ней хватает. 

– Но вам ведь не захочется, чтобы ваше имя... связывали с моим в таком контексте? – усомнился Снейп. 

– Профес… то есть Северус, мое имя связывали со всеми, от профессора Флитвика до папы Рона. Я привык. 

– Все равно нет нужды рисковать и провоцировать проблемы, – сказал Снейп. 

– Люди будут верить в то, во что сами хотят. Настоящие друзья все поймут и сплетням не поверят. А что касается остальных, – Гарри пожал плечами, – я не могу жить, постоянно беспокоясь, что обо мне скажут. Не так уж и важно, будете вы называть меня 'Гарри' или нет. Если увидят, как мы разговариваем, желтая пресса обернет это мерзким фарсом. – Гарри подумал пару секунд и негромко заметил: – Но, возможно, вы правы. Вам лучше по-прежнему называть меня Поттером – чтобы не очернить вашу собственную репутацию. 

В ответ он заслужил лающий смех. Гарри взглянул на Снейпа, чье лицо скрывали тени. 

– Вы серьезно считаете, что моя репутация может стать еще хуже, чем сейчас? 

– Я полагаю, даже постыдная интрижка с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил куда приличнее, чем обвинение в субботней газете, – усмехнулся Гарри. 

– Ну, так далеко я не заглядывал. 

Услышав сардонические нотки, Гарри узнал снейповский юмор и не оскорбился. 

– В любом случае, почему бы вам не называть меня так, как вам удобно? – увидев, как в тусклом свете палочки блеснули белые зубы – ничто иное, как хищная усмешка – Гарри рассмеялся: – Я имел в виду либо "Гарри", либо "Поттер". 

– Какая жалость. Я столько лет ждал, чтобы официально именовать вас кое-какими эпитетами, – посетовал Снейп. 

– Не сомневаюсь, в случае надобности вы так и поступите, – сказал Гарри. Он окинул взглядом пустую коробку и притихший лес. – Кажется, нам здесь больше делать нечего. 

– Да, пора возвращаться, – согласился Снейп. Однако его тон выдавал, что в замок он спешит не больше, чем сам Гарри. 

Судя по их неоднократным полуночным встречам, давно было ясно, что оба они страдали бессонницей. Если они вернутся в Хогвартс прямо сейчас, не успев прийти в себя, Снейп, возможно, прикорнет ненадолго, как и сам Гарри. 

Гарри прикинул, который сейчас час. 

– Не знаю, как вы, а я проголодался, – негромко заявил он. – Хотите, зайдем в "Три Метлы" на последний ужин? Мы можем аппарировать прямо отсюда. 

– Последний ужин? Сейчас заполночь, – напомнил Снейп. 

Однако Гарри уже навострился улавливать нюансы снейповых изречений и мог верно интерпретировать его слова. Если в них не содержалось прямого отказа, значит, Снейп проявил интерес, но хотел твердых гарантий. Его неизменная осторожность и подозрительность требовали возложить всю ответственность за общение на чужие плечи. Гарри стало интересно, кто же отверг этого гордого человека и послужил причиной столь больших предосторожностей? 

Гарри решил попробовать мягкую усмешку и немного дразнящий тон. 

– Розмерта будет открыта еще пару часов, – сказал он. – Жаркое из свинины у нее еще вкуснее, чем тушеное мясо. Что скажете? 

К его замешательству, Снейп насторожился. 

– Откуда вам известно, что я люблю жаркое из свинины? – помолчав секунду, осторожно осведомился он. 

Гарри вздохнул. 

– Мы четыре года едим за одним столом. Другое блюдо на второе вы не выбираете. Вы ведь наверняка знаете и мои любимые блюда? 

Возникла заминка. Снейп очевидно задумался. 

– Если вы думаете, что мне больше нечем заняться, только запоминать ваши предпочтения в еде, – разразился он, наконец, язвительной тирадой, – то вы еще больший эгоист, чем я предполагал. 

Неделю назад Гарри бы огрызнулся на эти слова. Но теперь, понимая, что к чему, он рассмеялся. И рискнул пошутить, чтобы узнать, как далеко ему позволят зайти. 

– Вы просто злитесь, потому что я заметил деталь, которую упустил самый лучший шпион Армии Света! 

И затаил дыхание, ожидая вспышки ярости или холодного отказа. 

К его восторгу, Снейп сердито фыркнул и заявил: 

– Если мы собираемся в "Три Метлы", нечего тут стоять. 

Возможно, такой способ признания его правоты был не слишком большим продвижением. Однако, учитывая их бурные отношения, Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто одержал главную победу. Лучше обходной маневр, чем прямая ложь. Снейп далеко не каждого удостаивал своим доверием настолько, чтобы не юлить в целях самозащиты. 

Чувствуя на душе непривычную легкость, которую он в конце концов опознал, как счастье, Гарри удержался от комментария и вместо этого предложил: 

– Встретимся у входа в паб, договорились? 

На сей раз Снейп не стал тратить время на подозрения и согласно кивнул. Гарри ничуть не сомневался, что он окажется в условленном месте. Укрепившись в своем оптимизме, Гарри аппарировал из Запретного леса, чтобы дождаться своего спутника на главной улице Хогсмида. 

Возможно, дружить с Северусом Снейпом было чертовски странно, но эта дружба доставляла Гарри несказанное удовольствие. 

# *~*~*

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал хорошо знакомый хрипловатый голос. Гарри в этом время стоял в ванной перед зеркалом и пытался как-нибудь уложить непослушные волосы: пригладить их или, на худой конец, завязать в хвост. Со стрижкой он запоздал. 

– Рон! – воскликнул Гарри и повернулся с широкой улыбкой. Он взглянул в усталые синие глаза друга, а через секунду немного нерешительно обнял. Рон хоть и спал в соседней комнате, но со дня нападения на беднягу Карла его никто не видел, кроме Гермионы. – Сколько недель! 

– Я знаю, – сказал Рон, похлопывая его по спине. – Я здесь на пару часов, а потом на следующий розыск. 

– Берка еще не нашли? 

– Будем искать, пока не сдохнем, – угрюмо ответил тот. 

– Ясно, – потерпев поражение в борьбе с прической, Гарри повел Рона обратно к себе в спальню. – И что вы предпринимаете? 

Рон перечислил все дома, земельные владения и возможные укрытия, которые они с отрядом авроров прочесали за прошлые три недели. Список получился внушительный. Гарри устал уже от одних перечислений. Тем временем они перешли через смежную дверь в гостиную Уизли и уселись на диван. 

– Доброе утро, Гарри, – поздоровалась Гермиона, вышедшая из туалета в белом купальном халате. На голове у нее красовался тюрбан из коричневого полотенца. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся Гарри, и подруга поспешила в спальню одеваться. К счастью, сам он уже успел облачиться в учительскую мантию, поэтому до первого урока у него оставалось немного времени для разговора с Роном. – Боже, как я по тебе соскучился! 

Рон улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Я по тебе тоже. Мне иногда удается застать Гермиону, когда она не спит, но мы с тобой, наверное, целую вечность не видели друг друга бодрствующими. 

– Говори за себя, – усмехнулся Гарри. 

– Нечего притворяться, что у тебя бессонница. Когда я спозаранку заглядывал к тебе, ты храпел громче дракона во время спячки. 

Характеристика Гарри позабавила. 

– Северус дал мне бутыль с Зельем Сна-Без-Сновидений. Оно замечательно помогает. 

– Рад слышать. Тебе как раз надо хорошенько выспаться, – одобрил Рон, а затем уточнил, приподняв бровь: – Северус? 

– Э-э... 

– Гермиона говорит, ты почти не отходишь от сально... от Снейпа, – Рон одернул себя. – В чем дело? 

Гарри отчего-то стушевался. 

– Не знаю, – пожал он плечами. – Наверное, он мне нравится. 

– Он что? 

– Когда с ним знакомишься поближе, понимаешь, что он не такой уж плохой, – попробовал защитить Снейпа Гарри. 

– Мы знакомы с ним больше пятнадцати лет, – парировал Рон. – Что в нем поменялось за три недели? 

Удивляясь собственному стремлению заступаться за Северуса, Гарри негромко продолжил: 

– Значит, изменился я. Наверное, я перестал жить прошлым. 

– Чего? 

– Ну, сам подумай. Даже когда мы закончили школу, мы относились к нему так, словно он вот-вот снимет с нас баллы ни за что ни про что. 

– Потому что, будь его воля, он бы снял баллы с Гриффиндора ни за что ни про что, – уперся Рон. 

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но подумал о Снейпе и рассмеялся. 

– Ладно, пожалуй, твоя правда. Он бы снял их с огромным удовольствием. 

– Бог мой, – ошеломленный Рон воззрился на него, – он тебе и впрямь нравится. Что на тебя нашло? Меня не было три недели, и ты корешишься со Снейпом! 

Рон явно всерьез перепугался, и Гарри, как бы ни хотел разозлиться из-за Снейпа, невольно улыбнулся. 

– Вообще-то, на самом деле он довольно забавный. 

– Мы о ком говорим? О мрачном ублюдке, который семь лет издевался над нами на уроках? 

– Рон, мы многого не понимали. Подумай, как бы поступили мы с Гермионой, если бы застали младшекурсников в коридоре в час ночи, так, как когда-то нас он. 

– Вы бы не истязали их оскорблениями, не злобствовали и не придирались бы на уроках, – ответил Рон. – Гарри, это же Снейп. Тот самый, который терпеть не может гриффиндорцев, который ненавидел твоего отца, и которого ты винил в смерти Сириуса. 

Гарри вздохнул. 

– Почти все это ушло в историю. 

– А ненависть к гриффиндорцам? Она осталась. Вот в прошлом месяце он… 

– Я знаю, – перебил Гарри. – Послушай, я не оправдываю его. Я просто... с удовольствием с ним общаюсь. Разве это преступление? 

Рон состроил такую гримасу, что можно было подумать, Гарри изъявил желание полакомиться гиппогрифьим навозом. 

– Нет, если он не наложил на тебя Империус, – Рон ничуть не шутил. 

– Ой, вот только не надо..! 

– Гарри, признай, это чертовски странно. Сальноволосый мерзавец больше пятнадцати лет вел себя с нами по-свински и ни с того ни с сего начинает с тобой разговаривать. Почему? Наверняка есть тому причины. 

– А ты не задумывался, что ему может быть одиноко? Коллеги не стремятся с ним общаться. 

– Потому что ему самому так хочется. Он сам огрызается и грубит всем, когда с ним пытаются вежливо заговорить. Если он не оскорбляет тебя, ему точно что-то от тебя нужно. 

– Знаешь, а ты повторяешь его слова, – заметил Гарри. 

– Что?! – взвился Рон. 

– Северус говорит, к нему обращаются лишь тогда, когда от него что-то нужно. Я присмотрелся, и, Рон, он прав. С ним разговаривают, если кому-то понадобилась его помощь либо зелье. А просто так – никогда. 

– Потому что он настаивает, чтобы его не трогали без причины, – ответил Рон. – Сам знаешь. 

– Ага, и получается порочный замкнутый круг. 

– По его собственной вине, черт побери. Он сам по себе порочен. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул: похоже, Рона не убедить. 

– Может, ты и прав, – сказал он. – Но Снейп мне все равно нравится. В этом ведь нет ничего дурного. 

Рон покачал головой. 

– Смотря, что у него на уме. 

– Давай сменим тему, – отдавая себе отчет, что подставляется, Гарри задал небезопасный вопрос: – Слышал, как "Пушки" сыграли в воскресенье? 

Матч его бывшая команда безбожно продула, и эмоции Рона были вполне предсказуемы. Однако, роновы излияния по поводу игроков с лихвой перекрыли уничижение Снейпа. 

Никогда еще Гарри так не радовался командному голосу Гермионы. На шестнадцатой минуте она оборвала их разговор и погнала вниз на завтрак. 

День выдался богатым на сюрпризы, мысленно подытожил Гарри спустя три часа. Он только что провел вторую пару у третьекурсников Хаффлпаффа и Гриффиндора, и студенты стали покидать класс, когда к его столу нерешительно приблизился Карл Уэстфилд. 

– Профессор Поттер? – позвал он. 

– Да, Карл? Тебе что-то непонятно в заклинании Отпугивания Гриндилоу? – спросил Гарри, слегка озадаченный. Своими успехами в Защите от Темных Искусств Карл затмевал даже самых храбрых гриффиндорцев и самых изворотливых слизеринцев. 

– Нет, я хотел спросить, можно ли с вами поговорить о... личном? – мальчик явно робел. 

– Что-нибудь... случилось? – Гарри неловко было задавать этот вопрос. Однако со дня нападения Карл, хотя и вел себя в классе намного тише, справлялся вроде бы неплохо. – Ты же знаешь, что можешь обращаться в любое время, когда потребуется. 

Лицо Карла омрачилось, и Гарри понял, что промахнулся с предположением. Но его студент присутствия духа не потерял. 

– Спасибо. Со мной все хорошо, – ответил он, похоже, вполне честно. – Профессор Уизли написала моим родителям и предложила мне походить к ее другу-сквибу на... консультации. Я посещаю его по каминной сети два раза в неделю после уроков. От разговоров с... физиатром мне становится легче. 

Гарри сдержал улыбку. 

– Психиатром, наверное, Карл. 

– Ой, вечно я их путаю, – покраснел Уэстфилд. 

– Понятно, - сказал Гарри. – Чем я могу тебе помочь? 

Карл неловко потоптался и лишь затем заговорил. 

– Я, гм, заметил, что вы за преподавательским столом стали часто разговаривать с профессором Снейпом. 

После утреннего спора с другом Гарри еще болезненно реагировал на упоминание Северуса. Задавшись вопросом, не собирается ли и студент упрекать его за дружбу со Снейпом, он осторожно кивнул. 

– Верно. Только я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к тебе. 

Карл вспыхнул, догадавшись, что выразился бестактно, и поспешил пояснить: 

– Я просто надеялся, что, может, вы поговорите с ним вместо меня. 

– Поговорю с ним? – теперь растерялся Гарри. – О чем? Я думал, с Зельями у тебя проблем нет. Профессор Снейп говорил, что, когда ты вернулся в класс и не побоялся извиниться, твое мужество произвело на него впечатление. Я несколько раз спрашивал его о твоих успехах, и он всегда положительно о тебе отзывался. 

– В этом-то и проблема, – заметил расстроенный Карл. 

– Какая? – Гарри немного успокоился. Мальчик обратился к нему не из-за страха за свою безопасность и не потому, что ему трудно видеть Снейпа каждый день. 

– С тех пор, как... с октября... когда профессор Снейп возвращает мне домашние задания и контрольные, он снимает один балл за неправильные ответы, а у Джо и Дона за точно такие же ошибки вычитает десять или даже пятнадцать. Профессор Поттер, это, гм, немного странно. 

Гарри перехватил тревожный взгляд Карла и не смог сдержать улыбку. 

– Я думаю, профессор Снейп по-своему пытается... донести до тебя, что тебе нечего бояться. 

– Наверное. Он даже больше не кричит на меня в классе и не высмеивает. Он обращается со мной, как со слизеринцами, – пожаловался Карл. 

Гарри понимал, что не должен уклоняться от обсуждения проблемы своего студента, но смолчать не смог: 

– Тебе повезло, что он не обращается с тобой, как с гриффиндорцами. 

Карл рассмеялся. 

– Да уж. Было бы куда хуже. Но серьезно, профессор Поттер, что мне делать? Я ведь не могу попросить его... чтобы он перестал хорошо ко мне относиться. Но это очень напрягает. Мне и так нелегко заходить в класс, когда всем известно, что случилось со мной. Поблажки от профессора Снейпа только напоминают об... этом. 

Ситуация вдруг перестала казаться легкомысленной. Гарри внимательно взглянул на Карла. 

– Я поговорю с ним сегодня, – пообещал он. – Я уверен, что он хочет... как лучше. 

– Я знаю. Наверное, он просто пытается сгладить то, что случилось, но у него нет ничего, что могло бы это возместить. 

– Немногим в твоем положении хватило бы прозорливости, – заметил Гарри. – Профессору Снейпу все еще не по себе, что тебе причинили боль в его облике. 

Карл слегка побледнел, но кивнул. 

– Я знаю. Иногда все-таки трудно отделить то, что случилось в действительности, от... фальшивки. Но я знаю, что профессор Снейп не делал мне ничего плохого. 

Выдержка и рассудительность мальчика в обстоятельствах, при которых иной бы сломался, впечатлила Гарри. 

– Я очень горжусь тобой, Карл, – негромко похвалил он. 

Карл зарделся от удовольствия и кивнул. 

– Спасибо. Теперь мне надо на урок. 

– Записка нужна? – спросил Гарри. 

Карл посмотрел на него и покачал головой 

– Пожалуй, нет, – смущенно улыбнулся он. – У меня сейчас Зелья. 

Гарри спрятал свою собственную улыбку. Если студент не впадает в панику от того, что опаздывает на десять минут к Снейпу в класс, и не просит объяснительной от другого преподавателя, дела и впрямь идут неважно. 

– Я все-таки напишу, – сказал он. – И поговорю с ним вечером. Обещаю. 

– Спасибо, профессор Поттер. 

Гарри торопливо набросал записку на ближайшем клочке пергамента, после чего студент вышел из класса. 

Он не лгал, когда сказал, что гордится Карлом. Мальчик преодолевал трудности как настоящий боец. Но гордился Гарри не только учеником. 

Привилегии, дарованные Северусом, может, и смущали Карла, но Гарри тронуло, что Северус стремился создать мальчику комфортные условия. Злодей его школьных дней не шевельнул бы и пальцем, чтобы унять страх ученика. Изменился ли Северус за три недели, или у самого Гарри всего лишь спала пелена с глаз – он затруднялся сказать. 

Чем ближе он узнавал Северуса, тем яснее понимал, насколько сложно тому уживаться в коллективе. Причиной его дурных манер служили не только и не столько желчь и злоба. Северус часто и впрямь не знал, как вести себя даже в менее напряженной ситуации, нежели случай с Карлом Уэстфилдом. В отношении мальчика Гарри и сам нередко чувствовал, будто ходит по минному полю. А уж каково приходится Северусу... 

Однако, способ, который выбрал Северус, чтобы хоть как-то возместить причиненный Уэстфилду вред, показался Гарри по-своему трогательным. 

В класс начали заходить ученики. Гарри решил поговорить о Карле вечером. Но осторожно. При столь щекотливом положении он не хотел оскорбить Северуса. 

Шесть часов спустя Гарри сидел напротив Северуса за столиком, который они облюбовали в задней комнате в "Трех Метлах". 

Гарри потягивал напиток, созерцая случайные проблески эмоций, проступавших при свете свечи на суровом лице Северуса, а тот рассказывал о сегодняшнем открытии. Задняя комната в будний вечер пустовала, и они были предоставлены сами себе. 

– Когда я добавил желтокорень канадский, зелье стало ярко-оранжевым, и... – Северус вдруг смолк. 

– И? – спросил Гарри, не понимая, почему собеседник оборвал себя. 

– Тебе на самом деле ведь не интересен эксперимент над зельем. Я не собирался болтать о нем, – негромко сказал Северус. 

– Ты не болтал. Я спросил, чем ты занимался, – напомнил ему Гарри. 

– Все равно, ты ведь на самом деле не хочешь слушать нудные подробности, – Северус убрал сальные волосы с глаз. 

– Я не понимаю большую часть твоих терминов, зато могу следить за нитью рассказа и понимать, что ты сделал нечто особенное, – признался Гарри. – Делиться успехами и неудачами – это часть дружеского общения. В Высшей Арифмантике я разбираюсь еще меньше, чем в Зельях, но Гермиона всегда рассказывает мне о проектах, над которыми работает. Так поступают друзья. 

– Друзья? – повторил Северус. Судя по его внезапной настороженности, он был поражен до глубины души. Месяц назад короткий вопрос сочился бы сарказмом, а сейчас нет. 

Порой у Гарри складывалось впечатление, что он общается с инопланетянином. Он терялся в догадках, к чему бы Северусу принимать приглашение посидеть в тихом месте, если не из дружеских побуждений. Сдержав раздражение, Гарри терпеливо пояснил: 

– Ты бываешь со мной. Выслушиваешь рассказы о моих проблемах. Я считаю тебя своим другом. Признаешь ли ты мою дружбу или нет – решать тебе. 

Гарри переключил свое внимание на миску с чипсами, стоявшую посередине, и, чтобы скрыть неуверенность, взял полную горсть. Он не понимал, почему застрял в подобных обсуждениях с Северусом. Когда он месяц назад просил о разрядке, он думал, что они станут общаться по работе более мирно, и все. Он никак не предполагал, что будет проводить почти все свободное время в компании Снейпа или искать к нему подход. И никак не ожидал, что из-за Северуса будет спорить с Роном, как это случилось сегодняшним утром. 

– Отрицать очевидное бесполезно и лицемерно, разве не так? – сказал Северус после паузы длиною в вечность. 

Гарри вскинул взгляд и расплылся в улыбке. Всего лишь мелочь, но она казалась ему великой победой. Северус не провозгласил его своим другом, но фраза 'отрицать очевидное' несла в себе именно такой смысл. Северус испытывал какие-то невероятные трудности с признанием своих чувств и тому подобным, но почему – Гарри не понимал. Ведь свое неодобрение и неприязнь тот излагал весьма четко. 

Теперь их отношения явно миновали важную веху. Гарри, впрочем, не стал поднимать из-за этого шумиху, а вернулся к теме разговора. 

– Так что там с зельем? 

Северус продолжал свой мудреный рассказ еще десять минут. Блеск в темных глазах понемногу смягчился. 

– Новое зелье должно вылечивать пневмонию вдвое быстрее, чем то, что применяют сейчас, – подытожил он. – Днем я отослал заявку на патент в Министерство. 

– Значит, это можно отметить, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Поздравляю! 

К его восторгу, землистые щеки собеседника чуть порозовели от удовольствия. 

– Спасибо. – Северус словно выдавливал из себя вопрос: – А как у тебя дела? Как прошел день? 

Это был еще один прорыв. До сих пор говорил в основном Гарри: начинал обсуждать темы и события, либо спрашивал, как проводил время Северус. Впервые за месяц их общения Северус оказал ответную любезность и попытался завести светскую беседу. 

Гарри задумался, как лучше ответить. Когда Гермиона задала ему тот же вопрос за ужином, Гарри рассказал ей о размолвке с Роном из-за дружбы с Северусом и о разговоре с Карлом Уэстфилдом. Северус несомненно отдалится, если услышит об утреннем споре. Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри перешел к более щекотливой теме. 

– Сегодня после урока ко мне заходил Карл Уэстфилд. 

От Гарри не укрылось, что собеседник застыл на месте, прямой как жердь. 

– И? 

– Он, гм, спрашивал, не мог бы я поговорить с тобой кое о чем, – признался Гарри. Он и сам нервничал. 

Все следы хорошего настроения Северуса стерла ненавистная настороженность. 

– О чем же мистер Уэстфилд затруднился поговорить непосредственно со мной? 

Желая заверить Северуса, что волноваться не о чем, Гарри в то же время постарался обойтись без избитых фраз, которые саркастичный собеседник мог бы высмеять. 

– Ничего жуткого или зловещего. Просто Карл обратил внимание, что при одинаковых ошибках к нему ты более снисходителен, чем к его друзьям. 

Северус помолчал пару секунд и с долей нерешительности ответил: 

– Я пытался создать мистеру Уэстфилду как можно более комфортную и спокойную обстановку в классе. 

– Именно поэтому он попросил меня поговорить с тобой об этом. Он не хотел задевать твои чувства, потому что понимал – ты хорошо к нему относишься, – объяснил Гарри. 

– Но? – с подозрением уточнил Северус. 

– Но чересчур мягкое отношение напоминает ему о причинах твоей мягкости. Я думаю, Карл всего лишь хочет, чтобы все шло, как обычно, – сказал Гарри. – Я... полагаю, ты не знаешь, как сейчас с ним обращаться. Я знаю, я сам понабивал из-за этого шишек, а ведь это не меня подставляли под удар. 

Гарри ожидал, что Северус рассвирепеет, но тот, как ни странно, признался, скрепя сердце: 

– Ты совершенно прав. Я не знаю, как обращаться с мистером Уэстфилдом сейчас. 

– Значит, ты обращаешься с ним, как со слизеринцем? – спросил Гарри. 

Северус медленно кивнул. 

– Казалось разумнее перестраховаться, чем рисковать... Меня устраивает, что эти бестолочи ненавидят меня или боятся моих реальных наказаний, но ситуация с Уэстфилдом... сбивает с толку. 

– Попробуй сделать невозможное, – Гарри с трудом верилось, что Северус решился обсудить с ним эту проблему. Впрочем, с кем еще ему ее обсуждать? Гарри почувствовал себя виноватым оттого, что не интересовался раньше, как Северус преодолевал трудности, связанные с этим делом. И добавил: – Я считаю, и ты, и Карл прекрасно справляетесь. 

– Если бы справлялись, мистер Уэстфилд сам поговорил бы со мной, – тихо возразил Северус. 

– Не обязательно. Сейчас Карл в тупике. Вряд ли он знает, как вести себя с тобой, лучше, чем ты – как вести себя с ним. 

Северус отпил золотистого коньяка: 

– Похоже, у тебя налажен контакт с мистером Уэстфилдом. Со всеми студентами, если быть честным. 

Гарри ясно услышал в его словах нотки плохо скрываемой обиды. 

– Есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь предложения, как быть в сложившейся ситуации? – продолжил Северус. 

То, что тот советовался с ним, ошеломило Гарри и польстило. Стараясь держаться как ни в чем не бывало, он рискнул высказаться. 

– Ну, я бы не стал менять свое отношение к нему в худшую сторону. Сейчас ему нужна забота. Но ты мог бы оценивать его работы так, как оцениваешь работы его друзей. Тогда Карл не чувствовал бы, что его... выделяют. 

Конечно, ставь Северус оценки по справедливости, он бы не оказался в такой ситуации, но Гарри понимал, что об этом лучше промолчать. На повестке дня оставались проблемы посерьезнее, чем прискорбный произвол зельевара. 

– Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Мистер Мэнгра и мистер Смиттерс делают некоторые успехи. Вреда не будет, – согласился Северус. 

Гарри не сразу вник в смысл ответа. Но когда до него наконец дошло, что теперь Северус намерен распространить льготы на двух закадычных приятелей Уэстфилда, у него чуть не выпала челюсть. Он не смог найти слов. Порой он просто не понимал логику мыслей Северуса. Он закрыл рот, так ничего и не сказав. 

Скорее всего, об отношении Северуса Карл не станет болтать ни с однокурсниками, ни даже с собратьями по Дому. Пока его успеваемость по Зельям не будет разительно отличаться от успеваемости его друзей, мальчик, может, и не догадается о тактике преподавателя. Ведь главное – чтобы на Зельях Карл чувствовал себя спокойно. 

– Спасибо за предложение, – заметил довольный Северус, нарушив молчание. 

– Всегда пожалуйста, – улыбнулся Гарри, уловив шутку. И решил, что теперь можно безболезненно сменить тему. – А сколько у тебя запатентованных изобретений? 

– Семьдесят два, включая сегодняшнее, – не раздумывая, ответил Северус. 

– За что? – поинтересовался Гарри, несмотря на сомнения. Чтобы выслушать все подробности слишком сложного для его понимания эксперимента, требовалось недюжинное терпение. 

Изумленное выражение лица Северуса свидетельствовало, что этот вопрос ему задавали нечасто. 

– Тебе правда это интересно? – спросил тот. 

За нерешительными словами ощущалось неподдельное желание поделиться открытием. Ответ мог быть только один. 

– Конечно. 

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и принялся созерцать игру эмоций на лице собеседника, пустившегося в описание своей работы. Никогда он не слышал, чтобы Северус говорил с такой страстью – ну, кроме тех случаев, когда тот на него орал. 

Чертовски странно было дружить с Северусом Снейпом, но дело определенно того стоило. Так решил Гарри, заслушивая впечатляющий список достижений. Он не понимал, почему, но чем больше он узнавал Северуса, тем сильнее разгорался его интерес к нему.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри включается в ловлю цикад и продолжает дружить со Снейпом

– Профессор Снейп опять не пришел на ужин, – заметил Гарри, расправляясь с последним куском шоколадного пирога. Хотя остальные сотрудники занимали свои места, а блюда были, как всегда, великолепны, без Рона и Снейпа учительский стол казался непривычно пустым. 

Гермиона отвлеклась от проверки заданий, с которыми соседствовал пирог с заварным кремом: 

– Ничего удивительного. 

– Не в его привычках пропускать столько трапез подряд. 

– Ну, учитывая случившееся... 

– Он отсутствует не поэтому, – вмешался Невилл, сидящий по другую сторону от Гарри. 

– Да? – Гарри повернулся к нему. Со школьных дней Невилл не слишком изменился. Он по-прежнему был тихим, добрым и немного робким. Его детская полнота почти сошла, но он сохранил этот глубокий, серьезный взгляд, который придавал ему юный и бесхитростный вид. – Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Невилл улыбнулся. 

– Я слышал болтовню студентов на седьмом уроке. Кажется, Адам Вирс на третьей паре натворил таких дел, по сравнению с которыми мои катастрофы на зельеварении – сущий пустяк. 

Гарри вздрогнул. С точки зрения взрослого человека, учителя, будучи в одном классе с Невиллом, они чудом не расстались с жизнью на уроках Зелий. Трудно было представить, в сравнении с чем взорванные котлы Невилла могли показаться _пустяком_. Подземелья, по меньшей мере, должно было разнести по камешку. 

Гарри и Гермиона взволнованно переглянулись, и Гарри спросил, усиленно изображая простодушие: 

– А что он натворил? 

Невилл пожал плечами. 

– По-моему, что-то связанное с жуками. 

– Жуками? – повторил Гарри. 

– Профессор Снейп использует в зельях все виды ядовитых насекомых, – громко зашептала Гермиона. Разумеется, она знала. Сам Гарри и Невилл спасибо хоть помнили, как выглядит котел, не то что про идущие в него ингредиенты. 

– Если бы полкурса отравилось, получило укусы или попало в Больничное крыло, мы бы узнали? – предположил Гарри. 

– Пожалуй, – согласилась Гермиона. Она обвела взглядом переполненный зал. – Кажется, все шестикурсники здесь. Невилл, что же тогда случилось? 

Невилл снова пожал плечами. 

– Мансон умолк, как только меня заметил. Я только слышал, что лаборатория превратилась в поле боя. И что Снейп отпустил школьников с третьей пары на сорок минут раньше, а остальные уроки зелий отменил до конца дня. 

– Он не требовал помочь ему навести порядок в классе? – уточнила Гермиона. 

– Нет, а ведь он никогда нас не отпускал. Поэтому я хоть и не знаю, что там случилось, но это должно быть и впрямь серьезно, – ответил Невилл. 

Подумав о том же, Гарри положил вилку на тарелку. 

– Я пойду, зайду к Снейпу. Проверю, цел ли он и лаборатория. 

Про лабораторию Гарри упомянул, потому что Невилл как-то странно на него покосился. 

– Если там расплодились кожееды, они наверняка успели обглодать его до костей, – брякнул Невилл, не особенно удрученный предположением. 

Реакция Гермионы оказалась предсказуемой. 

– Невилл! Ты говоришь ужасные вещи, – зазвенело в ушах поднявшегося из-за стола Гарри. Он подавил усмешку и, предоставив несчастного заикающегося Невилла его судьбе, направился к дверям. 

_Дружище, лучше ты, чем я_ , размышлял Гарри. Он вовремя улизнул. Гермиона изливала на него свое недовольство слишком часто, чтобы не воспользоваться шансом избежать ее нравоучений. 

Коридоры все еще были переполнены студентами, и Гарри добрался до лестницы в подземелья только через четверть часа. Куда бы он ни направлялся, с ним обязательно здоровались и что-нибудь спрашивали. Порой, когда каждая минута была на счету, он понимал, почему Снейп вел себя с учениками так оскорбительно. Зато никто в здравом уме не останавливал его в коридоре. Снейпу уступали дорогу даже преподаватели. 

Гарри не заходил в подземелья целую вечность, но даже спустя почти десяток лет ноги сами шли, куда надо. После бесчисленных отработок, проведенных здесь, было бы странно позабыть дорогу, мысленно заметил он, скривившись. 

Естественно, в коридорах снейповых владений ему тоже повстречались студенты. Слизеринцы здоровались учтиво, но вопросов не задавали. 

Наконец Гарри подошел к арочному проему класса Зелий. Тяжелая дубовая дверь была закрыта, но без охранных чар, а значит, Снейп, вероятно, еще не выходил. 

Вновь ощущая себя тринадцатилетним мальчишкой, который бродит по коридорам в мантии-невидимке, Гарри приложил ухо к двери и прислушался. Из класса доносилось непонятное механическое гудение, но никто не вопил, не стонал, а значит, кожееды, или кто там, еще никого живьем не поедали. 

Гарри постучал, но странный гул не прекратился. 

Зная, что позже об этом пожалеет, Гарри осторожно нажал на ручку. Дверь легко открылась. 

Гул усилился тысячекратно, мощная вибрация, похоже, создавалась не только самим источником шума, но и бесконечным эхом, идущим от каменных стен. Словно спецэффект для ракетного двигателя из маггловского научно-фантастического фильма, подумалось Гарри. Звук пробирал до костей. 

Гарри переступил порог гудящего класса и не увидел ничего, кроме бесформенной черной завесы. Она беспрерывно двигалась и заслоняла свет. Приспособившись к сумраку, Гарри различил пару дюжин ученических скамеек, опрокинутые котлы, недорезанные ингредиенты, перья, пергаменты и книги - явные признаки поспешного ухода - и зажмурился, потому что какая-то большая штука со свистом понеслась прямо ему в лицо. 

– Сейчас же закройте дверь! – сердито рявкнул знакомый голос. 

У Гарри и мысли не возникло ослушаться. Летящий предмет врезался ему в предплечье и не отскочил. От неожиданности Гарри открыл глаза. Что-то еще задело голову и устроилось в волосах. 

Гарри ошеломленно воззрился на свой рукав. Там сидел огромный трехдюймовый жук с оранжевыми глазами, коротким пулеобразным тельцем и прозрачными с темными прожилками крыльями. Тем временем еще один выбрал местом отдыха его руку. Очевидно, шевелящаяся черная туча представляла собой рой насекомых. 

Огромный, неисчислимый рой. У Гарри скрутило живот. Они заполонили все – столы, стены, пол, окна, его мантию... 

Класс Зелий просто кишел этими тварями. Гарри охватил взглядом сотни, а может, и тысячи неизвестных насекомых, которые кружили по комнате, словно под хмельком. Так вот, значит, кто гудит, догадался он, услышав, как жук, севший на рукав, присоединился к оглушительному хору. 

Внимание Гарри привлекла нелепая картина: Северус Снейп охотился на летающих жуков с зеленым сачком. Рядом в воздухе терпеливо парил большой черный металлический ящик, зачарованный, видимо, на то, чтобы впускать пленников, но не выпускать. В черной мантии, бледный, с темными волосами, лезущими в глаза, размахивающий сачком Снейп больше напоминал вампира, вышедшего на охоту за бабочками. Гарри приложил все силы, чтобы не расхохотаться. 

– Поттер, зачем вы пришли? – требовательно осведомился Снейп. – Как видите, сейчас я немного занят. 

Гарри невольно восхитился его самоуверенностью. Хоть Снейп и не скрывал раздражения, он вел себя так, будто ему помешали проверять контрольные работы, а не бороться с нашествием насекомых в библейских масштабах. Но едва он закончил фразу, на его выдающийся нос уселся оранжевоглазый жук и свел на нет всю представительность его речи. 

К удивлению Гарри, Снейп не дернулся, не отшатнулся. А просто взял насекомое голой рукой и аккуратно положил в парящую коробку. 

Хотя у Гарри губы дрогнули в улыбке, он понимал, что неуместное веселье будет стоить ему жизни. Может, он и победил когда-то лорда Волдеморта, но не тешил себя иллюзиями насчет того, что выживет после схватки с разъяренным Снейпом. 

– Вам нужно что-то конкретное, или вы решили, что ваше присутствие станет прекрасным завершением этого счастливого дня? – рявкнул Снейп. 

– Вообще-то, я пришел узнать, как вы, – честно ответил Гарри, выбрав отличный способ обезоружить Снейпа. – Невилл за ужином упомянул, что в лаборатории проблемы. 

Как и ожидалось, после объяснения презрительная усмешка исчезла. Тревога и подозрение сменились кислым взглядом. Причем, трудно было сказать, что хуже. Снейп мнительный располагал к себе не больше, чем Снейп язвительный. 

– Как видите, всё замечательно, – процедил тот. И в эту секунду, словно подгадав время, одно из насекомых, беспорядочно летавших по комнате, даже не село, а, скорее, натолкнулось на его щеку. 

Гарри попытался, действительно попытался, сдержаться, но смех все равно вырвался наружу. 

С шумным вздохом Снейп отцепил жука и переложил в черную коробку. 

– Я так полагаю, они не кусаются? – уточнил Гарри, отсмеявшись. 

– Если бы кусались, неужели бы я стоял здесь, весь ими облепленный? Включите мозги, Поттер. Минерва меня уверяет, что они у вас имеются; хотя за пятнадцать лет доказательств ее правоты я лицезрел ничтожно мало. 

Гарри улыбнулся еще шире. 

– И что это за насекомые? 

– Магицикада септендецим, – рассеянно ответил Снейп, пытаясь достать сачком еще трех пролетающих мимо жуков. 

– Маги-что? 

Снейп вздохнул еще громче. 

– Не маги-что, а магицикада. Вы ведь изучали латынь? 

– Ну да. Это означает... семьдесят… 

– Это научное название американских семнадцатилетних цикад, – оборвал Снейп, видимо, не желая терпеть демонстрации его скудных познаний. 

– И что они здесь делают? – спросил Гарри и шагнул в сторону. Похоже, еще штуки четыре насекомых вознамерились на нем обжиться. Так что, если не двигаться, живая масса, как в маггловском фильме ужасов, поглотит его живьем. 

– В данный момент они летают, садятся и пытаются привлечь пару, – изрек Снейп. 

Теперь вздохнул Гарри. 

– Я имел в виду, как они здесь оказались? Не вы же выпустили их летать по комнате, правда? 

– Поттер, вы всегда задавали идиотские вопросы, но на сей раз вы превзошли себя. Разумеется, я не ставил целью устраивать у себя в классе библейское нашествие саранчи. И дабы избавить себя от вашего следующего вопроса: они летают, потому что мистеру Вирсу понадобилось поупражняться в Трансфигурации на уроке Зелий как раз в то время, когда мисс Эдэйр неправильно накладывала чары Непроницаемости. 

– Их заклинания пересеклись? – спросил Гарри. На секунду его прошиб холодный пот. Даже первокурсники знали, как опасно смешивать заклинания. Результаты подобных экспериментов не поддавались не только логике и расчетам, но часто и исцелению. В больнице Святого Мунго жертвам неудачного применения магии было несть числа. 

Снейп кивнул. 

– Оба заклинания одновременно ударили в стол. Задай этим болванам специально скомбинировать чары, они бы ни за что не справились. Зато как следствие глубокого невежества, сочетание заклинаний сработало идеально. Чары подействовали на личинок магицикада септендецим одновременно, трансформировав их во взрослых особей. Результат перед вами. 

– Гм, а почему вы просто не призовете их Манящими чарами? – спросил Гарри. 

– Почему же я об этом не думал? Прошу, – Снейп приглашающим жестом обвел тучу летающих цикад, многие из которых успели усесться ему на волосы, грудь и плечи. 

Гарри сунул руку в карман. Снейп тем временем принялся терпеливо снимать с себя всех насекомых и класть в ящик. 

Заподозрив неладное, Гарри взмахнул остролистовой палочкой. Силы, вложенной в Манящие чары, хватило бы для призвания насекомых аж из Эксетера. Однако цикады, находившиеся на расстоянии менее фута, по-прежнему летали, как одурманенные. 

– Не получается, – заметил Гарри. Он знал, как много силы вложил в это заклинание. Оно не могло не сработать. 

– Поздравляю с еще одним очевидным выводом, Поттер, – съязвил Снейп. 

Гарри пропустил его насмешку мимо ушей: 

– Почему не действуют чары? 

– Полагаю, здесь не обошлось без влияния чар Непроницаемости, которые наложила мисс Эдэйр. 

Глядя на рой жуков, летающий и натыкающийся на все подряд, Гарри обеспокоился судьбой двух студентов, повинных в беспорядке. 

– Среди них случайно нет Мэгги и Адама? 

– Что? 

– Ну, трудно представить, что вы… спокойно восприняли их оживление, – Гарри кивнул в сторону жуков. 

Снейп невесело усмехнулся. 

– Признаться, меня подмывало проклясть виновников этой чумы, но нет, в насекомых я их не превращал. Зато мистер Вирс и мисс Эдэйр будут проходить отработки вместе с Джодфрисом до конца… 

– До конца жизни? – перебил Гарри, и на лице его еще раз мелькнула усмешка. 

– Уж поверьте, будь у меня такая возможность… – Снейп не договорил. Он едва успел закрыть рот, как еще одна цикада ткнулась ему в губы. 

Снейп невозмутимо взял ее и добавил в ящик. 

– А нельзя их просто уничтожить? – Гарри не страдал боязнью насекомых, но рой красноглазых жуков его нервировал. А уж как бы на его месте отреагировал Рон... 

– Все чары отскочат от них так же легко, как ваши Манящие, – ответил Снейп. 

– Можно опробовать маггловские средства борьбы с насекомыми, – предложил Гарри. 

– Поттер, личинок приходится завозить из Штатов и платить за них баснословные деньги. Этих цикад можно достать только раз в семнадцать лет. При их природном жизненном цикле я смогу восполнить их запасы не раньше, чем через двенадцать лет. Я не собираюсь уничтожать такую ценность. 

– Ну а что же вы собираетесь делать с ними? 

– В настоящее время я собираюсь их поймать, – ответил Снейп, подчеркнув слова ударом сачка по парящим в воздухе цикадам. 

– Вы провозитесь несколько часов, а то и дней. 

– Тогда, может, мне лучше вернуться к своему занятию? – отозвался Снейп. 

У Гарри ушла минута – ладно, три-четыре минуты – чтобы стряхнуть с себя жуков. Его мутило от ощущения лапок, сучащих по обнаженной коже. 

Глядя на густое облако насекомых, роящихся в лаборатории, Гарри подумал, что Снейп собирается повторить подвиг Геракла. Не желая оставлять человека, пусть даже и не слишком вежливого и дружелюбного, один на один с непосильной работой, он взял с ближайшего школьного стола брошенное перо и превратил его в сачок, как у Снейпа. 

– Что вы делаете? – спросил Снейп, когда Гарри поймал в воздухе несколько цикад до того, как те успели составить компанию усевшимся на него товаркам. 

– Один вы застрянете здесь на всю ночь, – сказал Гарри и принялся по-хитрому перемещать пленников из сачка в зачарованную щель наверху коробки. Насекомые цеплялись за сетку. Тельца их были непривычно теплыми на ощупь. Гарри мутило от отвращения, пока он перекладывал сучащих тонюсенькими лапками цикад в ящик. Заглянув внутрь, Гарри увидел, как они сотнями ползают друг по другу. 

Снейп напрягся. 

– Я не просил вас помогать. 

– Я знаю. Вы отказываетесь от помощи? – поинтересовался Гарри, внимательно глядя в бездонные темные глаза. 

Снейп посмотрел на него, потом на рой, потом снова на него и, в конце концов, буркнул: 

– Нет. 

– Вот и прекрасно, – подытожил Гарри, подавляя усмешку над нелюбезной вынужденной уступкой. 

Гарри повернулся, чтобы продолжить ловлю, и заметил, что спина Снейпа усеяна цикадами. 

– Постойте-ка. Они вас облепили. 

Гарри подошел к нему. Снимая цикад с черной мантии и перекладывая их в коробку, он рассмотрел лицо Снейпа вблизи. Четкий и резкий профиль оказался вовсе не уродливым, как он считал в детстве. А строгие черты напомнили лица греческих статуй в Лувре. 

Словно стремясь закрепить впечатление, Снейп стоял, не шелохнувшись, пока его освобождали от насекомых, и явно ощущал себя не в своей тарелке. Заметив, что одна цикада хочет скрыться под темными волосами на шее, Гарри сделал еще шаг к Снейпу, чтобы ее достать. Он попытался вынуть насекомое, не причиняя лишней боли, но цикада вцепилась всеми своими шестью лапками в густые пряди и взметнула их вверх. Волосы Снейпа, скользнувшие по пальцам Гарри, пока он отлавливал беглянку, оказались на удивление мягкими. 

Когда длинные и, как ни странно, чистые черные пряди вновь опустились на шею Снейпа, тот ощутимо насторожился. Его спина застыла, словно Снейп проглотил стальной прут. 

Они зацепились взглядом друг за друга. Возможно, профиль Снейпа был сейчас словно высечен из камня, зато глаза – отнюдь. Впервые в жизни Гарри заметил в них изумление и удовольствие. Впрочем, Снейп мгновенно спрятал эмоции. 

У Гарри перехватило дыхание. Его потрясло накатившее ощущение... близости. Он догадывался, что мало кому довелось увидеть подобные эмоции Снейпа, и потому это взволновало его. 

Кроме того, благодаря этому всплеску Гарри получил ответ на вопрос, мучивший его в течение пятнадцати лет. Почему Снейп, вопреки веяниям моды, отращивал волосы? При его суровом аскетическом нраве и викторианском стиле одежды ему бы больше подошел военный "ежик", а на веку Гарри Снейп всегда щеголял длинными свисающими прядями. Теперь Гарри понял, почему. Северусу Снейпу, неприятному, отталкивающему Мастеру зелий из его детства, нравилось, когда к его волосам прикасались. Поразительно. Просто поразительно. 

Эта догадка навела его на еще более странные мысли. Взглянув на застывшее лицо Снейпа, Гарри поневоле задумался. Кто же дотрагивался до его волос? Кому он позволял такую вольность? 

– Спасибо, достаточно, – выдавил Снейп, делая шаг назад. 

Его отступлению вряд ли стоило удивляться. А вот собственному разочарованию… Оно сбивало с толку. Когда Снейп отошел, внутри у Гарри что-то защемило. Как будто его отвергли. Но это бессмыслица. Неужели ему в самом деле хотелось дотронуться _до Снейпа_? 

_Нет!_ тут же завопил рассудок, но забившееся сердце выдало более правдивый ответ. Озадаченный реакцией своего тела, Гарри уставился на Снейпа. Тот, вроде бы, должен был терпеть его прикосновения с не меньшим трудом, чем садящихся жуков. Однако, отвращение, похоже, было последней эмоцией, которую Снейп сейчас мог бы испытать. 

Находясь так близко от него, Гарри не мог не заметить, как выразительное лицо посуровело, став бесстрастным, словно гранитный утес. Все еще переживающий собственные неожиданные эмоции, вызванные прикосновением к снейповым волосам, он не мог понять, в чем дело. Тот будто приготовился встретить конец света. Или осмеяние, мелькнула запоздалая мысль. Такая же настороженность читалась на лице Снейпа в субботу, после сеанса их мысленной связи. 

– Они такие мягкие, – ляпнул Гарри, не зная, как разрядить обстановку. 

– Что? – вскинулся Снейп. Его пронзительный взгляд скользнул по Гарри, словно в поисках насмешки. 

Осознав, что рискует наломать дров, Гарри попытался объяснить: 

– Ваши волосы. Они очень мягкие. 

Меж темных бровей пролегла складка. 

– Если вы пытаетесь шутить… 

– Нет-нет, я просто... – просто что? Очарован тем, как сальные волосы Снейпа скользили между пальцев? Но они были вовсе не сальные. А густые и роскошные, хоть и выглядели неряшливо, будто их всю ночь жевали подземельные крысы. – Простите. Это было очень личное замечание. Я должен был держать подобные мысли при себе. Может, притворимся, что я этого не говорил? – решив сменить тему, предложил Гарри. Он слегка запнулся: – Лучше, гм, заняться остальными насекомыми, а то мы не управимся до завтра. 

Снейп кивнул, хотя, по всей видимости, продолжал что-то подозревать. 

Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на цикадах, ощущая спиной пристальный взгляд. Через пару секунд Снейп сам принялся за ловлю. Но теперь в комнате ясно ощущалась напряженность, которой не было раньше. Всякий раз, когда они оба оказывались вблизи друг от друга, Гарри поневоле отвлекался и всякий раз, замечая, как длинные волосы падали на лицо склонившегося над парящим ящиком Снейпа, поневоле вспоминал, как легко они скользили между пальцами. 

Что, черт возьми, с ним творится? Он что, рехнулся? Стоит и грезит о Северусе Снейпе. Если бы тот пронюхал о его размышлениях, он бы с полным основанием проклял его лет на сто или отправил бы в Святого Мунго. Гарри заставил себя выбросить из головы безумные мысли и вернулся к насущной проблеме. 

Спустя три изнурительных часа последняя цикада была изловлена и запущена в оглушительно гудящую коробку. На тельца насекомых магия, может, и не действовала, но, к счастью для их ловцов, цикады поддавались Локализирующим чарам, которые позволяли определить место их нахождения. 

Гарри смотрел, как Снейп на удивление аккуратно вынул жука из сачка, нежно держа его длинными пальцами, чтобы не навредить маленькому созданию. Гарри и не подозревал, что Снейп может с кем-то так обращаться. 

– Думаю, эта последняя, – сказал Гарри и еще раз наложил заклинание локализации, просто чтобы убедиться, что никто больше не прячется ни под столами, ни под стульями. Когда жука запустили в коробку, сигнал тревоги стих, а в комнате воцарились блаженная тишина и покой. Они выловили всех. Теперь лаборатория Зелий могла официально считаться очищенной от цикад. 

– Что теперь? – спросил Гарри. 

– Теперь я переправлю их в более подходящую среду обитания, – сказал Снейп. 

– Переправите портключом обратно в Штаты? – уточнил Гарри, вспомнив о родине насекомых. Тяжелая работа помогла разрядить обстановку. Он почти не ощущал неловкости, стоя рядом со своей прежней немезидой. 

– Вряд ли, – фыркнул Снейп. – Там тоже конец осени. Цикады не доживут до утра. 

– Тогда куда же вы их отправите? 

– В Гриффиндорскую башню, – хладнокровно заявил Снейп. 

На секунду Гарри принял его слова всерьез, но затем уловил блеск в темных обсидиановых глазах и хмыкнул. 

– У Гермионы нрав круче, чем у профессора Макгонагалл, – предупредил Гарри. – Но если вам хочется наслать на нее среди ночи чуму египетскую, пожалуйста, не стесняйтесь. Я зайду через пять минут и соберу ваши обугленные останки. 

К его изумлению, Снейп издал смешок. Благодаря его глубокому бархатному голосу это прозвучало очень приятно. 

– Моя безвременная кончина привела бы студентов в неописуемый восторг, а этого допустить мы никак не можем, – сказал Снейп. – Пожалуй, я воспользуюсь запасным вариантом. 

– Каким? Куда вы денете пару-тройку тысяч летних жуков в начале зимы? Не в теплицы же? – высказал Гарри единственное, что могло прийти ему в голову. 

– Если бы я выпустил их там, Лонгботтому было бы поделом, – пробормотал Снейп. 

– Что плохого вам сделал бедняга Невилл? – поинтересовался Гарри. В ответ на красноречивый взгляд он добавил: – В последнее время. – Не получив ответа, он продолжил: – Невилл беспокоился, когда услышал о происшествии с жуками в лаборатории. Он боялся, что это были кожееды. 

Снейп взглянул ему в глаза: 

– Скорее, надеялся. 

Гарри рассмеялся, но не стал отрицать. Как ни удивительно, этот язвительный Снейп пришелся ему по душе. 

– Так что вы собираетесь с ними сделать? 

– Идемте, посмотрите, если хотите, – уклончиво предложил Снейп. Он взмахнул палочкой и направил плавающую коробку с жуками в сторону двери. 

Гарри, заинтригованный, последовал за ним. 

В ночной час в коридорах было темно и пустынно. Только Филч со своей кошкой бродили, не таясь. 

– Вам не нужно освещать себе дорогу? – спросил Гарри, когда они поднимались по лестнице. В темноте Снейп казался еще одной тенью, лишь более плотной, чем все остальное вокруг. Коробка с жуками, плывущая на три фута впереди, почти сливалась с чернотой. 

Рядом сверкнуло что-то белое – улыбка или, может, насмешка. Из-за разницы в росте на полголовы рот Снейпа находился на уровне глаз Гарри. 

– Я вижу, вам пользоваться палочкой для освещения тоже без надобности, – услышал Гарри самодовольное замечание. – Как результат вашей бездарно растраченной юности, полагаю. 

– А у вас какая причина? – поинтересовался Гарри, не особенно надеясь на ответ. 

– Бессонница, – к его удивлению, приглушенно донеслось из темноты. 

Не будь это Снейп, Гарри расспросил бы поподробнее. Но не требовалось большого ума и проницательности, чтобы понять: у человека, взявшего когда-то на себя роль шпиона в рядах Волдеморта, причин для бессонных ночей имелось не меньше, чем у злосчастного спасителя магического мира. 

Они миновали Большой зал и вышли через главные двери Хогвартса, до того высоченные, что в них можно было бы пронести двухэтажный маггловский дом. 

Ночь встретила их хмурым небом и обжигающим холодом. С озера дул ветер, в воздухе пахло снегом. 

Гарри закутался в учительскую мантию и последовал за Снейпом через внутренний двор с пересохшим фонтаном и реликтовыми стенами по дороге, ведущей к хижине Хагрида. 

На мгновение Гарри задумался, не собирается ли Снейп совершить безрассудство и оставить цикад на попечении Хагрида. Но они прошли мимо хижины с темными окнами и направились туда, где тропинка заканчивалась на расстоянии фута от Запретного Леса. 

Снейп, не останавливаясь, прошел сквозь густую стену деревьев и кустарника. 

Гарри продирался через тернистую ежевику, придерживая мантию, чтобы не цепляться за колючки. К счастью, он надел джинсы и толстая ткань защищала ноги. 

К его неимоверному облегчению, как только они оказались под сенью густой хвои и девственного леса, Снейп воспользовался Люмосом. Гарри незамедлительно последовал его примеру. 

– Скажите, Поттер, если бы я не зажег свет, вы бы шли по лесу на ощупь? – обыденным тоном осведомился Снейп. 

Гарри прикинул, не солгать ли ему. 

– Наверное, – неохотно признался он. 

Снейп хмыкнул и направился дальше. Между огромных деревьев, мощные стволы которых не смогли бы обхватить и шестеро взрослых, Гарри не видел ничего, напоминающего тропинку. Однако Снейп, похоже, знал, куда идти, поэтому Гарри шел за ним вслед и думал лишь о том, как бы не растянуться, споткнувшись в морозном лесу о корень или булыжник. 

Согревающие чары спасали от холода, но не от пронизывающего северного ветра. Даже здесь, в самой чаще, он завывал, словно безумная банши. Голые кроны деревьев качались в зловещем шумном танце, отчего Гарри ужасно нервничал. Обстановка будоражила боевые инстинкты, заставляя видеть повсюду несуществующую угрозу. Стараясь не шарахаться от теней, он шел следом за Снейпом. 

Свет от палочек распространялся не дальше трех-четырех футов. За пределами двух сияющих серебристых ореолов зловеще чернел зимний лес. Кромешная тьма давила со всех сторон. 

Минут через двадцать после бодрой пешей прогулки Снейп остановился: 

– Мы пришли. 

Сначала Гарри не понял, в чем разница между тем, куда они пришли, и местом в полумиле позади. Он всматривался в темный лес за пределами света палочки. За папоротниками и скунсовой капустой... стоп, папоротники и скунсова капуста, которые встречались им на пути, пожухли и погибли с первыми вчерашними заморозками, но эти зеленели, как в начале лета. 

Гарри осветил палочкой ближайшее дерево и увидел над головой пышную дубовую листву. Внизу, у корней, росли нежные белые цветы женьшеня. Заметив все эти странности, он ощутил пряный влажный запах растущих трав и побегов. Да и ветер стих. Изумленному Гарри вдруг открылось, что здесь буйным цветом цвела растительность. 

– Надо же, как в июне, – вслух удивился он. 

– Вообще-то, в мае, – поправил Снейп. 

– И какую площадь охватывает эта зелень? – спросил Гарри, думая, что видел еще листву позади на мелколесье. 

– Одну квадратную милю. По моим прикидкам, этой территории цикадам хватит. 

– Вы заколдовали целую квадратную милю леса, чтобы устроить весну в октябре? – спросил Гарри. 

– Как видите. Поттер, чему здесь удивляться? Вы же помните, что на вашем четвертом курсе Альбус зачаровал розарий, чтобы он цвел в декабре. 

– Да, но... одно дело сад. А здесь... – Гарри умолк, когда уяснил весь размах работы Снейпа. Эти чары не маскировали местность, как те, что скрывали Хогвартс от маггловских глаз. Ареал в милю длиной и в милю шириной трансформировался по воле мага. Это было поистине чудом. 

– …Пришлось затратить больше усилий, – закончил Снейп предложение вместо него. 

– Когда вы наложили чары? 

– После того, как я отменил третью пару, я пришел сюда в поисках подходящей среды обитания. И решил, что это место им подойдет. Оно достаточно далеко, чтобы студенты сюда случайно не забрели. 

Гарри вгляделся в суровые черты. Он не сомневался, что, вопреки внешней сдержанности, Снейп доволен результатом. И тут его осенило: Снейп, должно быть, пригласил его сюда, чтобы показать свой труд. 

Разглядывая непроницаемое лицо, Гарри подумал, как, наверное, грустно и одиноко быть Северусом Снейпом. Никто, кроме профессора Дамблдора, не интересовался сварливым зельеваром. С тех пор, как погиб прежний директор, остальные коллеги с превеликим удовольствием пошли навстречу пожеланиям Снейпа и не подходили к нему лишний раз. Но бывали ведь дни, когда добровольное одиночество тяготило, дни, как сегодняшний, когда Снейп сотворил настоящее чудо, а поделиться радостью было не с кем. 

– Это потрясающе, – не отводя глаз, негромко похвалил Гарри. – А как насчет дикой природы? – уточнил он, оглянувшись. – Другие лесные твари их не съедят? А то получится бесплатная столовая для голодных. 

– Я убедился, что поблизости не обитает никаких разумных магических существ. Я зачаровал эту местность так, чтобы сюда беспрепятственно заходили только те, кто устроил здесь гнездо либо логово. 

– Вы наложили по периметру охранные чары? 

– Да, – ответил Снейп. – Никто из посторонних не сможет сюда зайти, пока цикады не отложат личинок. 

– Но я-то стою сейчас здесь, – заметил Гарри. 

– Вы стоите со мной, – ответил Снейп. 

– А-а. А птицы? Разве они не будут питаться цикадами? 

– Обычно число цикад составляет сто тысяч на акр. Во время брачных игр погибают миллионы. К счастью, большинство птиц уже мигрировало. Те, что остались, не нанесут их популяции существенного вреда. 

– Вы все продумали! – восхитился Гарри. 

– Наверняка я что-нибудь упустил, но, в общем и целом, думаю, что цикадам здесь ничего не угрожает, – в голосе Снейпа прозвучали самодовольные нотки. Не без повода, подумалось Гарри. Тот совершил, ни много ни мало, настоящий подвиг. 

– Сейчас я их выпущу, – сказал Снейп. 

Гарри наблюдал, как тот отвел палочкой плывущий по воздуху черный контейнер туда, где мерзлая земля сменялась пахучим влажным суглинком. После еще одного взмаха мерцающей палочки спали герметизирующие чары. И словно летучие мыши из пещеры на закате, тысячи цикад, которых они старательно сегодня собирали, вырвались из коробки вертким черным джинном. 

Часть роя, естественно, направилась в сторону зимней части леса. И наткнулась на невидимый барьер, который откинул цикад обратно в весеннюю экосистему. 

Гарри изумленно пялился на чудных жуков, разлетающихся по зеленому лесу. Некоторое время издали слышалось их настойчивое стрекотание, пока они не засветились в ночи, а затем во владениях весны воцарилась такая же необычная тишина, как и в зимнем лесу. 

В такие минуты истинное могущество, подвластное магам, наводило на Гарри священный трепет. То, что Снейп, когда-то мерзкий и бесчувственный в его глазах, смог создать невероятную, многогранную красоту, ошеломило не меньше, чем само колдовство. 

Гарри посмотрел на Снейпа, стоящего в тени. Палочки отбрасывали голубоватый свет на их лица и руки. Поймав внимательный взгляд спутника, он тихо произнес: 

– Вы сотворили нечто поразительное… – слово 'сэр', которое он чуть не добавил, показалось неуместным. Сглотнув комок в горле, он спросил: – Могу я называть вас по имени? 

Снейп, как ни странно, не стал тратить времени на раздумья и с готовностью ответил: 

– Да, конечно, можете. 

Словно ощутив удивление Гарри, он пояснил: 

– Меня все коллеги называют по имени. Кроме Лонгботтома, вас и профессора Уизли. 

– Казалось как-то непочтительно обращаться к вам по имени, – признался Гарри. 

– Разве почтительность когда-нибудь влияла на наши взаимоотношения? 

Гарри подумал, что вопрос подразумевал намерение пошутить, но для смеха в нем таилось слишком много правды. Снейп опустил глаза – значит, понимал, как прозвучали его слова. Гарри видел, что тому не по себе, и осторожно поинтересовался: 

– В последнее время разве нет? 

Снейп помолчал пару секунд и согласно кивнул. 

– Да, возможно, вы правы. 

От фразы, максимально приближенной к похвале, которую только возможно было получить от Снейпа, следовало бы воспрянуть духом, однако Гарри ощутил, как между ними вновь повисла напряженность. Причем теперь она давила раз в десять сильнее. Снейп поспешно отвел глаза – он, несомненно, тоже его ощущал. 

– Северус? – позвал Гарри. Имя приятно перекатывалось на языке. 

– Да? – осторожно отозвался тот. 

– Вы будете называть меня Гарри? Как вы сказали, все коллеги называют меня по имени. Кроме вас. 

Снейп явно не испытывал желания менять привычку. Хотя при слабом свете палочек его лицо было нечитаемо, Гарри видел, как взгляд темных глаз метнулся в сторону. 

– Почему это мне можно называть вас Северус, а вам меня – нет? 

– Во-первых, вас зовут не Северус, – ответил Снейп. 

– Вы знаете, что я имею в виду! – выпалил Гарри. 

– Если услышат, как вы обращаетесь ко мне по имени, подумают, что вы делаете это мне назло. Но если я начну называть вас по имени… 

– То что? Земной шар перестанет вращаться? – Гарри испустил шумный обреченный вздох и спросил: – Почему нам так трудно понять друг друга? Подумаешь, большое дело. Меня зовут Гарри. И вы можете так меня называть. 

– Я называл вас Поттером почти шестнадцать лет. Если я вдруг перейду на "Гарри"… 

– Что? Пойдут разговоры? – подколол Гарри и резко смолк: здесь-то и была зарыта собака. – Вот в чем проблема, верно? Боже, не могу в это поверить. Вам-то какое дело до них? Вы не удостаиваете большинство из них и каплей внимания. 

– Есть веская причина. Однако, отставим в сторону мои личные чувства. Я не Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Я бывший Пожиратель Смерти. Если дело касается меня, люди подозревают худшее. Если мое поведение станет отличаться от обычного, скандала не избежать. 

– Скандала? Почему обращение ко мне по имени должно вызвать скандал? – ошеломленный Гарри совершенно растерялся. 

Тишина затянулась. Наконец, Снейп заговорил, гораздо спокойнее, даже если и более неохотно. 

– Если бы на педсоветах и официальных собраниях я вдруг стал обращаться к вам по имени, это не осталось бы незамеченным. Окружающие сделали бы определенные... выводы; выводы, которые вы наверняка бы посчитали для себя неприемлемыми. 

– О чем вы говорите? Какие выводы? – изумился Гарри. Снейп ясно давал понять, что говорил об очевидном факте. 

– Вы четыре с лишним года состоите в числе преподавателей. Вам наверняка уже поведали обо мне. 

– Поведали что? – по-прежнему недоумевал Гарри. Неужели Снейп думал, что коллегам нечем заняться, кроме как сплетничать о нем? Но потом в памяти всплыло кое-что из услышанного в учительской после выхода треклятой статьи в "Пророке", и стало ясно, к чему клонил Снейп. Хогвартс был большой деревней. И, конечно же, при тесном общении в некоторых людях порой выявлялось самое худшее. 

– Что я... – Снейп сделал глубокий вдох, – ...что я – гомосексуалист. 

Снейп был геем! 

Гарри силился подобрать челюсть, но тщетно. Это признание совершенно его ошарашило. 

Он был готов ко всему, но не к этому. Смысл слов Снейпа даже не сразу дошел до него – настолько они не вписывались в реальность. Но потом вместе со смыслом стала видна и комичность ситуации. Гарри разразился смехом. Какая нелепица! Они стоят в глухом лесу, где на милю ни души; Снейп прямым текстом говорит, что состоял в Пожирателях Смерти, зато о сексуальных предпочтениях молчит до последнего – тогда как у его собеседника они идентичны. И смех, и грех. 

Снейп выпрямился во весь рост. На лице его застыла гримаса холода, сравнимого с температурой леса у них за спиной. 

– Я рад, что вы находите это смешным, Поттер… – огрызнулся он. 

– Ой, пожалуйста... не волнуйтесь. И мы уже договорились, что меня зовут Гарри. Я смеюсь не над вами! Чья бы корова мычала… 

– Что за вздор вы несете? – сердито спросил Снейп. – Что значит, 'чья бы корова мычала'? 

Как же далек маггловский мир от магического. Снейп явно не догадывался, что означала метафора. 

– Очевидно, те же коллеги, которые ничего не рассказывали мне о вас, ничего не говорили и вам обо мне, – хихикнул Гарри. 

– Не говорили что? – в резком голосе Снейпа не убавлялось гнева. 

– Что я предпочитаю мужчин. Вы хотите сказать, что не читали "Пророк"? "Мальчик-Который-Выжил – педераст", "Спаситель Магического мира стал извращенцем" – эти два заголовка мне понравились больше всех. 

– Я никогда не читаю такую дрянь, – ответил Снейп. Через пару секунд он задумчиво уточнил: – Вы...? 

– Той же ориентации, что и вы, и, благодаря Рите Скитер, об этом знает весь чертов Магический мир, – ответил Гарри на вопрос, который Снейп, видимо, не решался озвучить. – Так что не волнуйтесь о моей репутации, пятен на ней хватает. 

– Но вам ведь не захочется, чтобы ваше имя... связывали с моим в таком контексте? – усомнился Снейп. 

– Профес… то есть Северус, мое имя связывали со всеми, от профессора Флитвика до папы Рона. Я привык. 

– Все равно нет нужды рисковать и провоцировать проблемы, – сказал Снейп. 

– Люди будут верить в то, во что сами хотят. Настоящие друзья все поймут и сплетням не поверят. А что касается остальных, – Гарри пожал плечами, – я не могу жить, постоянно беспокоясь, что обо мне скажут. Не так уж и важно, будете вы называть меня 'Гарри' или нет. Если увидят, как мы разговариваем, желтая пресса обернет это мерзким фарсом. – Гарри подумал пару секунд и негромко заметил: – Но, возможно, вы правы. Вам лучше по-прежнему называть меня Поттером – чтобы не очернить вашу собственную репутацию. 

В ответ он заслужил лающий смех. Гарри взглянул на Снейпа, чье лицо скрывали тени. 

– Вы серьезно считаете, что моя репутация может стать еще хуже, чем сейчас? 

– Я полагаю, даже постыдная интрижка с Мальчиком-Который-Выжил куда приличнее, чем обвинение в субботней газете, – усмехнулся Гарри. 

– Ну, так далеко я не заглядывал. 

Услышав сардонические нотки, Гарри узнал снейповский юмор и не оскорбился. 

– В любом случае, почему бы вам не называть меня так, как вам удобно? – увидев, как в тусклом свете палочки блеснули белые зубы – ничто иное, как хищная усмешка – Гарри рассмеялся: – Я имел в виду либо "Гарри", либо "Поттер". 

– Какая жалость. Я столько лет ждал, чтобы официально именовать вас кое-какими эпитетами, – посетовал Снейп. 

– Не сомневаюсь, в случае надобности вы так и поступите, – сказал Гарри. Он окинул взглядом пустую коробку и притихший лес. – Кажется, нам здесь больше делать нечего. 

– Да, пора возвращаться, – согласился Снейп. Однако его тон выдавал, что в замок он спешит не больше, чем сам Гарри. 

Судя по их неоднократным полуночным встречам, давно было ясно, что оба они страдали бессонницей. Если они вернутся в Хогвартс прямо сейчас, не успев прийти в себя, Снейп, возможно, прикорнет ненадолго, как и сам Гарри. 

Гарри прикинул, который сейчас час. 

– Не знаю, как вы, а я проголодался, – негромко заявил он. – Хотите, зайдем в "Три Метлы" на последний ужин? Мы можем аппарировать прямо отсюда. 

– Последний ужин? Сейчас заполночь, – напомнил Снейп. 

Однако Гарри уже навострился улавливать нюансы снейповых изречений и мог верно интерпретировать его слова. Если в них не содержалось прямого отказа, значит, Снейп проявил интерес, но хотел твердых гарантий. Его неизменная осторожность и подозрительность требовали возложить всю ответственность за общение на чужие плечи. Гарри стало интересно, кто же отверг этого гордого человека и послужил причиной столь больших предосторожностей? 

Гарри решил попробовать мягкую усмешку и немного дразнящий тон. 

– Розмерта будет открыта еще пару часов, – сказал он. – Жаркое из свинины у нее еще вкуснее, чем тушеное мясо. Что скажете? 

К его замешательству, Снейп насторожился. 

– Откуда вам известно, что я люблю жаркое из свинины? – помолчав секунду, осторожно осведомился он. 

Гарри вздохнул. 

– Мы четыре года едим за одним столом. Другое блюдо на второе вы не выбираете. Вы ведь наверняка знаете и мои любимые блюда? 

Возникла заминка. Снейп очевидно задумался. 

– Если вы думаете, что мне больше нечем заняться, только запоминать ваши предпочтения в еде, – разразился он, наконец, язвительной тирадой, – то вы еще больший эгоист, чем я предполагал. 

Неделю назад Гарри бы огрызнулся на эти слова. Но теперь, понимая, что к чему, он рассмеялся. И рискнул пошутить, чтобы узнать, как далеко ему позволят зайти. 

– Вы просто злитесь, потому что я заметил деталь, которую упустил самый лучший шпион Армии Света! 

И затаил дыхание, ожидая вспышки ярости или холодного отказа. 

К его восторгу, Снейп сердито фыркнул и заявил: 

– Если мы собираемся в "Три Метлы", нечего тут стоять. 

Возможно, такой способ признания его правоты был не слишком большим продвижением. Однако, учитывая их бурные отношения, Гарри почувствовал себя так, будто одержал главную победу. Лучше обходной маневр, чем прямая ложь. Снейп далеко не каждого удостаивал своим доверием настолько, чтобы не юлить в целях самозащиты. 

Чувствуя на душе непривычную легкость, которую он в конце концов опознал, как счастье, Гарри удержался от комментария и вместо этого предложил: 

– Встретимся у входа в паб, договорились? 

На сей раз Снейп не стал тратить время на подозрения и согласно кивнул. Гарри ничуть не сомневался, что он окажется в условленном месте. Укрепившись в своем оптимизме, Гарри аппарировал из Запретного леса, чтобы дождаться своего спутника на главной улице Хогсмида. 

Возможно, дружить с Северусом Снейпом было чертовски странно, но эта дружба доставляла Гарри несказанное удовольствие. 

*~*~*

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал хорошо знакомый хрипловатый голос. Гарри в этом время стоял в ванной перед зеркалом и пытался как-нибудь уложить непослушные волосы: пригладить их или, на худой конец, завязать в хвост. Со стрижкой он запоздал. 

– Рон! – воскликнул Гарри и повернулся с широкой улыбкой. Он взглянул в усталые синие глаза друга, а через секунду немного нерешительно обнял. Рон хоть и спал в соседней комнате, но со дня нападения на беднягу Карла его никто не видел, кроме Гермионы. – Сколько недель! 

– Я знаю, – сказал Рон, похлопывая его по спине. – Я здесь на пару часов, а потом на следующий розыск. 

– Берка еще не нашли? 

– Будем искать, пока не сдохнем, – угрюмо ответил тот. 

– Ясно, – потерпев поражение в борьбе с прической, Гарри повел Рона обратно к себе в спальню. – И что вы предпринимаете? 

Рон перечислил все дома, земельные владения и возможные укрытия, которые они с отрядом авроров прочесали за прошлые три недели. Список получился внушительный. Гарри устал уже от одних перечислений. Тем временем они перешли через смежную дверь в гостиную Уизли и уселись на диван. 

– Доброе утро, Гарри, – поздоровалась Гермиона, вышедшая из туалета в белом купальном халате. На голове у нее красовался тюрбан из коричневого полотенца. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся Гарри, и подруга поспешила в спальню одеваться. К счастью, сам он уже успел облачиться в учительскую мантию, поэтому до первого урока у него оставалось немного времени для разговора с Роном. – Боже, как я по тебе соскучился! 

Рон улыбнулся в ответ. 

– Я по тебе тоже. Мне иногда удается застать Гермиону, когда она не спит, но мы с тобой, наверное, целую вечность не видели друг друга бодрствующими. 

– Говори за себя, – усмехнулся Гарри. 

– Нечего притворяться, что у тебя бессонница. Когда я спозаранку заглядывал к тебе, ты храпел громче дракона во время спячки. 

Характеристика Гарри позабавила. 

– Северус дал мне бутыль с Зельем Сна-Без-Сновидений. Оно замечательно помогает. 

– Рад слышать. Тебе как раз надо хорошенько выспаться, – одобрил Рон, а затем уточнил, приподняв бровь: – Северус? 

– Э-э... 

– Гермиона говорит, ты почти не отходишь от сально... от Снейпа, – Рон одернул себя. – В чем дело? 

Гарри отчего-то стушевался. 

– Не знаю, – пожал он плечами. – Наверное, он мне нравится. 

– Он что? 

– Когда с ним знакомишься поближе, понимаешь, что он не такой уж плохой, – попробовал защитить Снейпа Гарри. 

– Мы знакомы с ним больше пятнадцати лет, – парировал Рон. – Что в нем поменялось за три недели? 

Удивляясь собственному стремлению заступаться за Северуса, Гарри негромко продолжил: 

– Значит, изменился я. Наверное, я перестал жить прошлым. 

– Чего? 

– Ну, сам подумай. Даже когда мы закончили школу, мы относились к нему так, словно он вот-вот снимет с нас баллы ни за что ни про что. 

– Потому что, будь его воля, он бы снял баллы с Гриффиндора ни за что ни про что, – уперся Рон. 

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но подумал о Снейпе и рассмеялся. 

– Ладно, пожалуй, твоя правда. Он бы снял их с огромным удовольствием. 

– Бог мой, – ошеломленный Рон воззрился на него, – он тебе и впрямь нравится. Что на тебя нашло? Меня не было три недели, и ты корешишься со Снейпом! 

Рон явно всерьез перепугался, и Гарри, как бы ни хотел разозлиться из-за Снейпа, невольно улыбнулся. 

– Вообще-то, на самом деле он довольно забавный. 

– Мы о ком говорим? О мрачном ублюдке, который семь лет издевался над нами на уроках? 

– Рон, мы многого не понимали. Подумай, как бы поступили мы с Гермионой, если бы застали младшекурсников в коридоре в час ночи, так, как когда-то нас он. 

– Вы бы не истязали их оскорблениями, не злобствовали и не придирались бы на уроках, – ответил Рон. – Гарри, это же Снейп. Тот самый, который терпеть не может гриффиндорцев, который ненавидел твоего отца, и которого ты винил в смерти Сириуса. 

Гарри вздохнул. 

– Почти все это ушло в историю. 

– А ненависть к гриффиндорцам? Она осталась. Вот в прошлом месяце он… 

– Я знаю, – перебил Гарри. – Послушай, я не оправдываю его. Я просто... с удовольствием с ним общаюсь. Разве это преступление? 

Рон состроил такую гримасу, что можно было подумать, Гарри изъявил желание полакомиться гиппогрифьим навозом. 

– Нет, если он не наложил на тебя Империус, – Рон ничуть не шутил. 

– Ой, вот только не надо..! 

– Гарри, признай, это чертовски странно. Сальноволосый мерзавец больше пятнадцати лет вел себя с нами по-свински и ни с того ни с сего начинает с тобой разговаривать. Почему? Наверняка есть тому причины. 

– А ты не задумывался, что ему может быть одиноко? Коллеги не стремятся с ним общаться. 

– Потому что ему самому так хочется. Он сам огрызается и грубит всем, когда с ним пытаются вежливо заговорить. Если он не оскорбляет тебя, ему точно что-то от тебя нужно. 

– Знаешь, а ты повторяешь его слова, – заметил Гарри. 

– Что?! – взвился Рон. 

– Северус говорит, к нему обращаются лишь тогда, когда от него что-то нужно. Я присмотрелся, и, Рон, он прав. С ним разговаривают, если кому-то понадобилась его помощь либо зелье. А просто так – никогда. 

– Потому что он настаивает, чтобы его не трогали без причины, – ответил Рон. – Сам знаешь. 

– Ага, и получается порочный замкнутый круг. 

– По его собственной вине, черт побери. Он сам по себе порочен. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул: похоже, Рона не убедить. 

– Может, ты и прав, – сказал он. – Но Снейп мне все равно нравится. В этом ведь нет ничего дурного. 

Рон покачал головой. 

– Смотря, что у него на уме. 

– Давай сменим тему, – отдавая себе отчет, что подставляется, Гарри задал небезопасный вопрос: – Слышал, как "Пушки" сыграли в воскресенье? 

Матч его бывшая команда безбожно продула, и эмоции Рона были вполне предсказуемы. Однако, роновы излияния по поводу игроков с лихвой перекрыли уничижение Снейпа. 

Никогда еще Гарри так не радовался командному голосу Гермионы. На шестнадцатой минуте она оборвала их разговор и погнала вниз на завтрак. 

День выдался богатым на сюрпризы, мысленно подытожил Гарри спустя три часа. Он только что провел вторую пару у третьекурсников Хаффлпаффа и Гриффиндора, и студенты стали покидать класс, когда к его столу нерешительно приблизился Карл Уэстфилд. 

– Профессор Поттер? – позвал он. 

– Да, Карл? Тебе что-то непонятно в заклинании Отпугивания Гриндилоу? – спросил Гарри, слегка озадаченный. Своими успехами в Защите от Темных Искусств Карл затмевал даже самых храбрых гриффиндорцев и самых изворотливых слизеринцев. 

– Нет, я хотел спросить, можно ли с вами поговорить о... личном? – мальчик явно робел. 

– Что-нибудь... случилось? – Гарри неловко было задавать этот вопрос. Однако со дня нападения Карл, хотя и вел себя в классе намного тише, справлялся вроде бы неплохо. – Ты же знаешь, что можешь обращаться в любое время, когда потребуется. 

Лицо Карла омрачилось, и Гарри понял, что промахнулся с предположением. Но его студент присутствия духа не потерял. 

– Спасибо. Со мной все хорошо, – ответил он, похоже, вполне честно. – Профессор Уизли написала моим родителям и предложила мне походить к ее другу-сквибу на... консультации. Я посещаю его по каминной сети два раза в неделю после уроков. От разговоров с... физиатром мне становится легче. 

Гарри сдержал улыбку. 

– Психиатром, наверное, Карл. 

– Ой, вечно я их путаю, – покраснел Уэстфилд. 

– Понятно, - сказал Гарри. – Чем я могу тебе помочь? 

Карл неловко потоптался и лишь затем заговорил. 

– Я, гм, заметил, что вы за преподавательским столом стали часто разговаривать с профессором Снейпом. 

После утреннего спора с другом Гарри еще болезненно реагировал на упоминание Северуса. Задавшись вопросом, не собирается ли и студент упрекать его за дружбу со Снейпом, он осторожно кивнул. 

– Верно. Только я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к тебе. 

Карл вспыхнул, догадавшись, что выразился бестактно, и поспешил пояснить: 

– Я просто надеялся, что, может, вы поговорите с ним вместо меня. 

– Поговорю с ним? – теперь растерялся Гарри. – О чем? Я думал, с Зельями у тебя проблем нет. Профессор Снейп говорил, что, когда ты вернулся в класс и не побоялся извиниться, твое мужество произвело на него впечатление. Я несколько раз спрашивал его о твоих успехах, и он всегда положительно о тебе отзывался. 

– В этом-то и проблема, – заметил расстроенный Карл. 

– Какая? – Гарри немного успокоился. Мальчик обратился к нему не из-за страха за свою безопасность и не потому, что ему трудно видеть Снейпа каждый день. 

– С тех пор, как... с октября... когда профессор Снейп возвращает мне домашние задания и контрольные, он снимает один балл за неправильные ответы, а у Джо и Дона за точно такие же ошибки вычитает десять или даже пятнадцать. Профессор Поттер, это, гм, немного странно. 

Гарри перехватил тревожный взгляд Карла и не смог сдержать улыбку. 

– Я думаю, профессор Снейп по-своему пытается... донести до тебя, что тебе нечего бояться. 

– Наверное. Он даже больше не кричит на меня в классе и не высмеивает. Он обращается со мной, как со слизеринцами, – пожаловался Карл. 

Гарри понимал, что не должен уклоняться от обсуждения проблемы своего студента, но смолчать не смог: 

– Тебе повезло, что он не обращается с тобой, как с гриффиндорцами. 

Карл рассмеялся. 

– Да уж. Было бы куда хуже. Но серьезно, профессор Поттер, что мне делать? Я ведь не могу попросить его... чтобы он перестал хорошо ко мне относиться. Но это очень напрягает. Мне и так нелегко заходить в класс, когда всем известно, что случилось со мной. Поблажки от профессора Снейпа только напоминают об... этом. 

Ситуация вдруг перестала казаться легкомысленной. Гарри внимательно взглянул на Карла. 

– Я поговорю с ним сегодня, – пообещал он. – Я уверен, что он хочет... как лучше. 

– Я знаю. Наверное, он просто пытается сгладить то, что случилось, но у него нет ничего, что могло бы это возместить. 

– Немногим в твоем положении хватило бы прозорливости, – заметил Гарри. – Профессору Снейпу все еще не по себе, что тебе причинили боль в его облике. 

Карл слегка побледнел, но кивнул. 

– Я знаю. Иногда все-таки трудно отделить то, что случилось в действительности, от... фальшивки. Но я знаю, что профессор Снейп не делал мне ничего плохого. 

Выдержка и рассудительность мальчика в обстоятельствах, при которых иной бы сломался, впечатлила Гарри. 

– Я очень горжусь тобой, Карл, – негромко похвалил он. 

Карл зарделся от удовольствия и кивнул. 

– Спасибо. Теперь мне надо на урок. 

– Записка нужна? – спросил Гарри. 

Карл посмотрел на него и покачал головой 

– Пожалуй, нет, – смущенно улыбнулся он. – У меня сейчас Зелья. 

Гарри спрятал свою собственную улыбку. Если студент не впадает в панику от того, что опаздывает на десять минут к Снейпу в класс, и не просит объяснительной от другого преподавателя, дела и впрямь идут неважно. 

– Я все-таки напишу, – сказал он. – И поговорю с ним вечером. Обещаю. 

– Спасибо, профессор Поттер. 

Гарри торопливо набросал записку на ближайшем клочке пергамента, после чего студент вышел из класса. 

Он не лгал, когда сказал, что гордится Карлом. Мальчик преодолевал трудности как настоящий боец. Но гордился Гарри не только учеником. 

Привилегии, дарованные Северусом, может, и смущали Карла, но Гарри тронуло, что Северус стремился создать мальчику комфортные условия. Злодей его школьных дней не шевельнул бы и пальцем, чтобы унять страх ученика. Изменился ли Северус за три недели, или у самого Гарри всего лишь спала пелена с глаз – он затруднялся сказать. 

Чем ближе он узнавал Северуса, тем яснее понимал, насколько сложно тому уживаться в коллективе. Причиной его дурных манер служили не только и не столько желчь и злоба. Северус часто и впрямь не знал, как вести себя даже в менее напряженной ситуации, нежели случай с Карлом Уэстфилдом. В отношении мальчика Гарри и сам нередко чувствовал, будто ходит по минному полю. А уж каково приходится Северусу... 

Однако, способ, который выбрал Северус, чтобы хоть как-то возместить причиненный Уэстфилду вред, показался Гарри по-своему трогательным. 

В класс начали заходить ученики. Гарри решил поговорить о Карле вечером. Но осторожно. При столь щекотливом положении он не хотел оскорбить Северуса. 

Шесть часов спустя Гарри сидел напротив Северуса за столиком, который они облюбовали в задней комнате в "Трех Метлах". 

Гарри потягивал напиток, созерцая случайные проблески эмоций, проступавших при свете свечи на суровом лице Северуса, а тот рассказывал о сегодняшнем открытии. Задняя комната в будний вечер пустовала, и они были предоставлены сами себе. 

– Когда я добавил желтокорень канадский, зелье стало ярко-оранжевым, и... – Северус вдруг смолк. 

– И? – спросил Гарри, не понимая, почему собеседник оборвал себя. 

– Тебе на самом деле ведь не интересен эксперимент над зельем. Я не собирался болтать о нем, – негромко сказал Северус. 

– Ты не болтал. Я спросил, чем ты занимался, – напомнил ему Гарри. 

– Все равно, ты ведь на самом деле не хочешь слушать нудные подробности, – Северус убрал сальные волосы с глаз. 

– Я не понимаю большую часть твоих терминов, зато могу следить за нитью рассказа и понимать, что ты сделал нечто особенное, – признался Гарри. – Делиться успехами и неудачами – это часть дружеского общения. В Высшей Арифмантике я разбираюсь еще меньше, чем в Зельях, но Гермиона всегда рассказывает мне о проектах, над которыми работает. Так поступают друзья. 

– Друзья? – повторил Северус. Судя по его внезапной настороженности, он был поражен до глубины души. Месяц назад короткий вопрос сочился бы сарказмом, а сейчас нет. 

Порой у Гарри складывалось впечатление, что он общается с инопланетянином. Он терялся в догадках, к чему бы Северусу принимать приглашение посидеть в тихом месте, если не из дружеских побуждений. Сдержав раздражение, Гарри терпеливо пояснил: 

– Ты бываешь со мной. Выслушиваешь рассказы о моих проблемах. Я считаю тебя своим другом. Признаешь ли ты мою дружбу или нет – решать тебе. 

Гарри переключил свое внимание на миску с чипсами, стоявшую посередине, и, чтобы скрыть неуверенность, взял полную горсть. Он не понимал, почему застрял в подобных обсуждениях с Северусом. Когда он месяц назад просил о разрядке, он думал, что они станут общаться по работе более мирно, и все. Он никак не предполагал, что будет проводить почти все свободное время в компании Снейпа или искать к нему подход. И никак не ожидал, что из-за Северуса будет спорить с Роном, как это случилось сегодняшним утром. 

– Отрицать очевидное бесполезно и лицемерно, разве не так? – сказал Северус после паузы длиною в вечность. 

Гарри вскинул взгляд и расплылся в улыбке. Всего лишь мелочь, но она казалась ему великой победой. Северус не провозгласил его своим другом, но фраза 'отрицать очевидное' несла в себе именно такой смысл. Северус испытывал какие-то невероятные трудности с признанием своих чувств и тому подобным, но почему – Гарри не понимал. Ведь свое неодобрение и неприязнь тот излагал весьма четко. 

Теперь их отношения явно миновали важную веху. Гарри, впрочем, не стал поднимать из-за этого шумиху, а вернулся к теме разговора. 

– Так что там с зельем? 

Северус продолжал свой мудреный рассказ еще десять минут. Блеск в темных глазах понемногу смягчился. 

– Новое зелье должно вылечивать пневмонию вдвое быстрее, чем то, что применяют сейчас, – подытожил он. – Днем я отослал заявку на патент в Министерство. 

– Значит, это можно отметить, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Поздравляю! 

К его восторгу, землистые щеки собеседника чуть порозовели от удовольствия. 

– Спасибо. – Северус словно выдавливал из себя вопрос: – А как у тебя дела? Как прошел день? 

Это был еще один прорыв. До сих пор говорил в основном Гарри: начинал обсуждать темы и события, либо спрашивал, как проводил время Северус. Впервые за месяц их общения Северус оказал ответную любезность и попытался завести светскую беседу. 

Гарри задумался, как лучше ответить. Когда Гермиона задала ему тот же вопрос за ужином, Гарри рассказал ей о размолвке с Роном из-за дружбы с Северусом и о разговоре с Карлом Уэстфилдом. Северус несомненно отдалится, если услышит об утреннем споре. Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри перешел к более щекотливой теме. 

– Сегодня после урока ко мне заходил Карл Уэстфилд. 

От Гарри не укрылось, что собеседник застыл на месте, прямой как жердь. 

– И? 

– Он, гм, спрашивал, не мог бы я поговорить с тобой кое о чем, – признался Гарри. Он и сам нервничал. 

Все следы хорошего настроения Северуса стерла ненавистная настороженность. 

– О чем же мистер Уэстфилд затруднился поговорить непосредственно со мной? 

Желая заверить Северуса, что волноваться не о чем, Гарри в то же время постарался обойтись без избитых фраз, которые саркастичный собеседник мог бы высмеять. 

– Ничего жуткого или зловещего. Просто Карл обратил внимание, что при одинаковых ошибках к нему ты более снисходителен, чем к его друзьям. 

Северус помолчал пару секунд и с долей нерешительности ответил: 

– Я пытался создать мистеру Уэстфилду как можно более комфортную и спокойную обстановку в классе. 

– Именно поэтому он попросил меня поговорить с тобой об этом. Он не хотел задевать твои чувства, потому что понимал – ты хорошо к нему относишься, – объяснил Гарри. 

– Но? – с подозрением уточнил Северус. 

– Но чересчур мягкое отношение напоминает ему о причинах твоей мягкости. Я думаю, Карл всего лишь хочет, чтобы все шло, как обычно, – сказал Гарри. – Я... полагаю, ты не знаешь, как сейчас с ним обращаться. Я знаю, я сам понабивал из-за этого шишек, а ведь это не меня подставляли под удар. 

Гарри ожидал, что Северус рассвирепеет, но тот, как ни странно, признался, скрепя сердце: 

– Ты совершенно прав. Я не знаю, как обращаться с мистером Уэстфилдом сейчас. 

– Значит, ты обращаешься с ним, как со слизеринцем? – спросил Гарри. 

Северус медленно кивнул. 

– Казалось разумнее перестраховаться, чем рисковать... Меня устраивает, что эти бестолочи ненавидят меня или боятся моих реальных наказаний, но ситуация с Уэстфилдом... сбивает с толку. 

– Попробуй сделать невозможное, – Гарри с трудом верилось, что Северус решился обсудить с ним эту проблему. Впрочем, с кем еще ему ее обсуждать? Гарри почувствовал себя виноватым оттого, что не интересовался раньше, как Северус преодолевал трудности, связанные с этим делом. И добавил: – Я считаю, и ты, и Карл прекрасно справляетесь. 

– Если бы справлялись, мистер Уэстфилд сам поговорил бы со мной, – тихо возразил Северус. 

– Не обязательно. Сейчас Карл в тупике. Вряд ли он знает, как вести себя с тобой, лучше, чем ты – как вести себя с ним. 

Северус отпил золотистого коньяка: 

– Похоже, у тебя налажен контакт с мистером Уэстфилдом. Со всеми студентами, если быть честным. 

Гарри ясно услышал в его словах нотки плохо скрываемой обиды. 

– Есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь предложения, как быть в сложившейся ситуации? – продолжил Северус. 

То, что тот советовался с ним, ошеломило Гарри и польстило. Стараясь держаться как ни в чем не бывало, он рискнул высказаться. 

– Ну, я бы не стал менять свое отношение к нему в худшую сторону. Сейчас ему нужна забота. Но ты мог бы оценивать его работы так, как оцениваешь работы его друзей. Тогда Карл не чувствовал бы, что его... выделяют. 

Конечно, ставь Северус оценки по справедливости, он бы не оказался в такой ситуации, но Гарри понимал, что об этом лучше промолчать. На повестке дня оставались проблемы посерьезнее, чем прискорбный произвол зельевара. 

– Да, пожалуй, ты прав. Мистер Мэнгра и мистер Смиттерс делают некоторые успехи. Вреда не будет, – согласился Северус. 

Гарри не сразу вник в смысл ответа. Но когда до него наконец дошло, что теперь Северус намерен распространить льготы на двух закадычных приятелей Уэстфилда, у него чуть не выпала челюсть. Он не смог найти слов. Порой он просто не понимал логику мыслей Северуса. Он закрыл рот, так ничего и не сказав. 

Скорее всего, об отношении Северуса Карл не станет болтать ни с однокурсниками, ни даже с собратьями по Дому. Пока его успеваемость по Зельям не будет разительно отличаться от успеваемости его друзей, мальчик, может, и не догадается о тактике преподавателя. Ведь главное – чтобы на Зельях Карл чувствовал себя спокойно. 

– Спасибо за предложение, – заметил довольный Северус, нарушив молчание. 

– Всегда пожалуйста, – улыбнулся Гарри, уловив шутку. И решил, что теперь можно безболезненно сменить тему. – А сколько у тебя запатентованных изобретений? 

– Семьдесят два, включая сегодняшнее, – не раздумывая, ответил Северус. 

– За что? – поинтересовался Гарри, несмотря на сомнения. Чтобы выслушать все подробности слишком сложного для его понимания эксперимента, требовалось недюжинное терпение. 

Изумленное выражение лица Северуса свидетельствовало, что этот вопрос ему задавали нечасто. 

– Тебе правда это интересно? – спросил тот. 

За нерешительными словами ощущалось неподдельное желание поделиться открытием. Ответ мог быть только один. 

– Конечно. 

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула и принялся созерцать игру эмоций на лице собеседника, пустившегося в описание своей работы. Никогда он не слышал, чтобы Северус говорил с такой страстью – ну, кроме тех случаев, когда тот на него орал. 

Чертовски странно было дружить с Северусом Снейпом, но дело определенно того стоило. Так решил Гарри, заслушивая впечатляющий список достижений. Он не понимал, почему, но чем больше он узнавал Северуса, тем сильнее разгорался его интерес к нему.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Снейп размышляет об интересе Поттера и слегка промахивается в предположениях

Поттер опять ошивался здесь. В субботний полдень. Мало ему было маячить в дверях лаборатории два будних вечера. 

Делая вид, что помешивает зелье, Северус тайком наблюдал, как его бывшая немезида терпеливо нарезала слизняков. 

Черная поттеровская шевелюра торчала привычными лохмами, но Северусу стало нравиться, как непослушные пряди обрамляли привлекательное лицо. Другому взъерошенные волосы придавали бы неряшливый вид, а Поттеру почему-то очень шли. 

Квадратные ловкие пальцы непринужденно орудовали ножом, словно Поттера хлебом не корми, дай нашинковать слизней. Руки загрубели и загорели – несколько лет ежедневных полетов и игры в квиддичной команде не прошли бесследно – и резко контрастировали с бледно-желтоватыми руками Северуса. 

Подвинуть слизняка, порезать. Подвинуть, порезать. Поттер, судя по его виду, был бы счастлив шинковать скользких моллюсков до скончания веков. Предыдущим вечером с аналогичной невозмутимой гримасой Поттер нарезал ярутку. Ему как будто доставляло удовольствие приходить в подземелья и выполнять поручения, противные даже для Северуса. В промежутках между неторопливой беседой Поттер что-то мурлыкал себе под нос. 

Он просто испытывает мое терпение, убеждал себя Северус. К его досаде, у Поттера неплохо получалось. 

Северус продолжал давать незваному гостю самые неприятные задания. Рано или поздно, взрослый Поттер устанет от работы, которой его когда-то нагружали в качестве наказания, и жизнь вернется в привычную колею. Но Поттер трудился, не жалуясь и не прося у Северуса взамен ничего, кроме его компании. И вдобавок, продолжал возвращаться. 

Северус сломал всю голову, но не понимал, что же на самом деле нужно от него Поттеру. 

Прекратить войну, сказал Поттер, заключить перемирие. Но одно дело – отсутствие враждебности, а другое... гм, дружеское общение, которого придерживался Поттер вот уже полтора месяца. 

Северус не тешил себя иллюзиями. Он не принадлежал к числу тех, кто вызывает желание подружиться. А даже если бы и так, слишком давняя вражда стояла между ними. Все имеющиеся инстинкты самосохранения кричали о подвохе. 

Но каком? Какой цели могло служить такое отношение? Поттер вроде бы не собирался выставлять его дураком при всех, ведь они не афишировали свои встречи – в лаборатории, в Хогсмиде, во время общих "окон", – и если Поттер вдруг перестанет чудить, об этом никто не узнает, кроме них двоих. 

Ну, должно же было Поттеру что-то требоваться; что-то посерьезнее Зелья Сна-Без-Сновидений, которым снабжал его Северус. На случай, если иного повода составить ему компанию у этого идиота не нашлось, на следующий вечер Северус заявил ему, что не нужно больше приходить, а зелье он даст. И заслужил обиженный взгляд, а потом Поттер спросил, не хочет ли он заглянуть в "Три Метлы" пропустить стаканчик. Такая непрошибаемость сводила Северуса с ума. 

Хуже всего было то, что у него не хватало духу отказаться от непонятно почему предлагаемой ему дружбы. Северус знал: чтобы положить конец этой ерунде, было достаточно обоснованной критики – не выпадов, которые он делал в сторону Поттера ежедневно и от которых тот со смехом отмахивался, а серии истинно слизеринских злобных высказываний – но вот набраться решимости и устроить это не получалось. 

Он оправдывался перед собой тем, что дал Поттеру слово попытаться достичь "разрядки", что его терпение было вопросом чести. Однако самообман ему давался не слишком хорошо. 

В душе он знал правду. Компания Поттера, его неиссякаемая веселая болтовня немного уменьшила пропасть одиночества, которая окружала его со времени гибели Альбуса. Как бы он ни нападал на Поттера, сколько бы ни демонстрировал кислую мину, Поттер просто отшучивался и продолжал приходить. Встречать в ответ чью-то улыбку, а не гримасу и отведенные глаза, было настолько непривычно, что Северус стал наслаждаться общением, даже если он знал, что оно будет длиться недолго и что за ним должен крыться какой-то мотив. Но, будучи истинным слизеринцем, он решил использовать ситуацию в своих интересах, пока все, как водится, не полетит в тартарары. Если Поттеру не надоест эта мазохистская игра, он, как и все прежние претенденты в приятели, рано или поздно не выдержит дурного нрава. Северус это знал. И все же втайне надеялся ошибиться. 

Надежда и беспокоила его сильнее всего. Он не привык надеяться, он боялся этого чувства даже больше, чем помешавшегося Темного Лорда. 

Он убедился на горьком опыте, что нет чувства вероломнее и безжалостнее, чем надежда. Каждый раз, когда он отваживался поверить ей, он дорого расплачивался за свою глупость. Когда в семнадцать лет он присоединился к Волдеморту, он надеялся обрести признание, власть, авторитет. А получил рабскую жизнь и поношения. Он надеялся восполнить причиненное зло, перейдя на сторону света. Этот шаг стоил ему дополнительных лет рабства и единственного друга детства. Надежда на преподавание Защиты от Темных Искусств так и не сбылась; даже Альбус Дамблдор не решился дать этот пост бывшему Пожирателю Смерти. Что касается надежд на приятельское общение, каждый раз, когда Северус пытался ответить на чьи-то знаки внимания и облегчить свой груз одиночества, все кончалось тем, что его оставляли в дураках. На романтические связи он не претендовал: гордость все еще страдала после унизительных уроков. Нигде не оправдывались его надежды; судьба неизменно предъявляла ему непомерный счет. Было бы глупо и сумасбродно думать, что сейчас, на старости лет, в его жизни что-то изменится. Особенно в отношениях с Гарри Поттером. 

Северус с нетерпением ожидал, когда Поттер получит желаемое и закончит свою дурацкую игру, чтобы можно было вернуться к простому одинокому существованию. Чем дольше затянется этот фарс, тем больнее будет в конце. Совместные посиделки и беседы и так стали чересчур много для него значить. 

– Северус? – отвлек его от раздумий Поттер. 

– Да? 

– Когда мы закончим, хочешь пойти проведать цикад, а потом в "Три Метлы"? – от певучего голоса по лаборатории Зелий разносилось гулкое эхо. 

Еще одна загадка. Поттер почему-то с удовольствием навещал зачарованную местность. Непостижимо: человек победил самого злого темного мага, которого знала Великобритания за три тысячи лет; будь его воля, он мог бы в одиночку уничтожить или поработить весь остров, а он, как первогодка, восторгался куском леса. 

В этом не было ни капли смысла. Как и в том, зачем Поттер вообще обретался здесь. 

Когда-то Северус сделал бы все возможное, чтобы загасить возбуждение и предвкушение в зеленеющих глазах. Сегодня он просто взглянул в узкое окошко на пасмурное затянутое облаками небо, дабы убедиться, что дождь перестал, и согласился: 

– Как пожелаешь. 

Разумеется, существовали чары, позволяющие согреться и обсохнуть, но волшебство могло помочь только против непогоды. Шлепать по грязи Северус ненавидел. 

Уголки пухлых манящих губ изогнулись вверх. Гарри улыбнулся, словно ему вручили еще один Орден Мерлина Первой степени. 

– Отлично, – подхватил он с таким энтузиазмом, что Северусу в самом деле пришлось задуматься о его общении с другими людьми. 

– Если не возражаешь, я скажу – тебе надо чаще выбираться в люди, Поттер. 

– Даже если б и возражал, ты бы все равно сказал, и что? Вспомни насчет того, чьей корове мычать, – ответил Поттер. 

Опять коровы. 

– Я не в состоянии понять, почему тебе в лесу медом намазано. Это всего лишь деревья и цветы, зачарованные на цветение не в сезон. Волшебство, с которым справится любой пятикурсник. 

– Разве может пятикурсник создать охранные чары? – с вызовом бросил Поттер. 

– Нет, но ты бы смог, не затратив и сотой доли своей мощи, – ответил Северус. 

– Не преувеличивай. Я-то предлагал отправить насекомых обратно в Америку. Проблема решилась благодаря твоей предусмотрительности и воображению. Ты создал нечто полезное и прекрасное. Ты должен гордиться, – сказал Гарри. 

Его слова согрели душу, однако Северуса кольнула досада. Неужели Поттер подумал, что его, как ребенка, можно унять похвалой? 

Что еще возмутительней, добрые слова он принимал чрезвычайно близко к сердцу. Северус стиснул зубы, чтобы не заорать и не потребовать разъяснений насчет того, чего Поттер на самом деле добивался, зачем сюда явился и какую вел игру. Однако он заставил себя впериться взглядом в котел и мерно помешал пузырящуюся синюю жидкость. Зелье уже было готово, однако если подержать его на огне подольше, его действие только усилится. 

– Сколько еще ты собираешься делать вид, что страшно занят, и сколько еще нам торчать здесь? – негромко спросил Поттер через несколько минут. 

– Ты о чем? – огрызнулся Северус. 

Поттер помолчал. А в его случае такая пауза служила тревожным знаком. 

– К тебе полтора месяца приходили на отработку Джодфрис, Вирс и Адэйр. Я точно знаю, что нашинкованных слизняков, жаб и яруток у тебя хоть отбавляй. 

Северус насторожился. 

– Я тебя не звал, Поттер. Если тебе здесь не нравится… 

– Я не об этом! – перебил тот. 

– Тогда о чем? 

– Мне просто интересно, зачем ты тратишь зря наше время, – сказал Поттер. 

В словах не звучало никакого обвинения, но они уязвили Северуса сами по себе. 

– Я не считаю, что варить лекарственные зелья для Больничного крыла – значит, бездарно тратить время. 

– У тебя в котле противопростудное зелье. Ты двадцать минут его помешивал, хотя оно посинело полчаса назад. 

– Поразительно, – издевательски усмехнулся Северус. – Я думал, все твои знания после ТРИТОНОВ улетучились, как только "Пушки" заключили с тобой контракт. Откуда мне было знать, что ты что-то помнишь из уроков Зелий? 

На оскорбление Поттер не купился. 

– Ты прав, – спокойно сказал он. – Не помню. Но когда я приходил в прошлый вторник, ты велел мне помешивать противопростудное зелье. Ты говорил, когда оно будет готово, оно посинеет. 

Северус открыл рот, чтобы выстрелить еще одной колкостью, но понял, что его подловили, а оправдаться нечем. Он взглянул на зелье в котле и, в конце концов, пробормотал: 

– Да, говорил. 

– Я не жалуюсь. Мне просто хочется знать, почему мы занимаемся работой, в которой нет срочной надобности. 

Северус провел рукой по волосам. Опять он забыл вымыть голову утром. Жирноватые пальцы окончательно убедили его, что логика в происходящем отсутствует. Он – Сальный Мерзавец. Поттер – Мальчик-Который-Выжил. Во имя Мерлина, с чего любимчику Магического мира желать общаться с ним? 

Северус попытался подобрать отговорку, которая не задела бы его гордость, но на ум не приходило ничего, кроме правды. Признаться же – значило совершить еще одну серьезную тактическую ошибку в дополнение к первой – согласию на безумство, именуемое "разрядкой". 

– Возможно, я не знаю, как общаться с тобой по-другому, – тихо объяснил он. 

– Ерунда, – возразил Гарри. – Мы прекрасно разговариваем в "Трех Метлах", в лесу, даже за преподавательским столом. Но когда я захожу к тебе сюда... все по-другому. Вот мне и интересно, почему. 

Лучше бы Поттер разозлился на него и наорал. Лучше бы они общались так, как полгода назад. Тогда Северус хотя бы понимал, как правильно разговаривать. А непривычная вежливость выбивала почву из-под ног. 

В голове крутилась масса вариантов ответа, от явной лжи до легкого увиливания, но мысли почему-то стремились к правде. За прошлый месяц он не раз предоставил Поттеру возможность задеть больное место. И сейчас она тоже была. 

С глубоким вздохом Северус подставил себя под удар. 

– Я не привык развлекать гостей. Думаю, это весьма очевидно. 

Его признание встретили смешком. Без тени злорадства, без ехидства. 

– Ну, если ты заставляешь всех нарезать слизняков и ярутку, – едва ли не ласковым голосом заметил Поттер, – стоит ли удивляться? 

– Ты первый... гм, единственный, кто пришел сюда с визитом с тех пор, как Альбус... почил. А его развеселить не составляло труда. Вручи ему пустой пакет, и он будет радоваться целый день. Даже не верилось, что он был величайшим волшебником своего времени, – сказал Северус, думая о том, что теперь, пожалуй, данный титул перешел к его собеседнику. 

– Тебе не хватает его так же, как мне, правда? – мягко спросил Поттер. 

Для прямого ответа требовалось раскрыть слишком много личного. Северус предпочел уклониться. 

– Мы знали друг друга больше тридцати пяти лет. 

Глаза Поттера блеснули – он догадался о хитрости, однако указывать на нее, похоже, не собирался. 

Северус стал ценить поттеровскую тактичность. Раньше те, кто имел глупость пытаться завязать с ним дружбу, настаивали, чтобы он стремился быть похожим на них – открытых, общительных. Поттер изменить его вроде бы не пытался. Он задавал те же вопросы, что и другие, но вместо того, чтобы клещами вытаскивать из Северуса правду, с энтузиазмом разгадывал ее сам. 

– Вы ведь играли с ним в шахматы? – дождавшись неторопливого кивка, Поттер продолжил: – Что ж, до мастерства Рона мне далеко, но если захочешь как-нибудь сыграть, я могу быть достойным противником. 

У Северуса свело живот. Он вновь уставился на яростно кипящее синее варево. Шахматы составляли одно из немногих развлечений, в которых можно было участвовать наравне с другими. Игра доставляла ему несравненное удовольствие. 

Он не прикасался к доске со времени смерти своего старого друга. Он истосковался по игре всей душой. Как-то через месяц-два после похорон прежнего директора Минерва спросила Северуса, не хочет ли он сыграть с ней. Но жалость в ее предложении была настолько очевидна, что он отказался наотрез. Больше она не предлагала. И никто не предлагал вот уже девять лет. 

А Поттер взял и мимоходом предложил... 

Гордость не позволяла ему явно демонстрировать живой интерес. Северус глубоко вздохнул, чтобы расслабиться, и повернулся лицом к Поттеру. Ему нужно было отстраниться от эмоций и воспоминаний, которые всколыхнуло предложение Поттера. Нужно было зацепиться за что-то. 

К счастью, Поттер преподнес ему зацепку на блюдечке. Вряд ли можно было бы сыскать менее подходящего партнера для интеллектуального занятия, чем Рональд Уизли. 

– Далеко до мастерства _Уизли_? – уточнил Северус. Его тон и вздернутая бровь передавали его мнение насчет ума Рональда Уизли, но их оказалось недостаточно, и ему пришлось продолжить. – У слизняков, которых ты нарезаешь, и то мозгов больше. 

Поттер рассмеялся. Затем резко смолк. 

– Хоть это и шутка, но все равно не стоит так говорить. Да будет тебе известно, что все десять лет Рон постоянно выигрывал у Директрисы в магические шахматы. 

– В истории задокументированы случаи, когда в турнире по магическим шахматам побеждали гениальные идиоты. Я и не знал, что один из них обретается у нас в Хогвартсе, – ответил Северус. 

Поттер опять не смог удержаться от смеха. 

– Тебе известно, что ты ужасный тип? 

Наслаждаясь тем, как веселье отражается на поттеровском лице, Северус слегка поклонился и сказал как можно учтивее: 

– Я этим горжусь. 

– Ладно, твоя взяла. Давай, я уберу со стола и помогу тебе сцедить твое зелье, а затем мы пойдем в лес. 

Хотя помощи не требовалось, Северус не стал возражать. 

– Черт, как холодно, – заявил Поттер через полчаса, выпустив изо рта белое облачко пара, и натянул капюшон. 

Земля вокруг замка покрылась льдом. Воющий северный ветер нагонял тучи, безжалостно щипал щеки и заставлял глаза слезиться. Справа на западе солнце неспешно опускалось за горы. 

Северус, осмотрительно ступавший по склону, покрытому хрустящей обледенелой травой, заметил: 

– Сейчас середина ноября. 

– Я знаю, – рассмеялся Поттер. Его щеки раскраснелись от морозного воздуха. – Просто жуткая холодрыга. 

– Ты сам настоял, – напомнил ему Северус. 

– Я знаю. Но пожаловаться-то можно? Ты ведь сам решил пойти в преподаватели, а когда дело касается, как ты выражаешься, недоумков, твои жалобы льются рекой. 

– Вообще-то, решил не я, а Альбус. Но суть ты уловил. И должен сказать, такой ответ свойственен, скорее, слизеринцу, так что кончай ныть. 

Спутник-гриффиндорец предсказуемо выругался. Северус обратил взор на облачный закат, скрывая улыбку. Уголки рта невольно дернулись, когда на безнадежно открытом лице Поттера появилась гримаса досады и смятения. 

– Ненавижу, когда ты так говоришь, – сказал он минуты через две. 

Северус выдержал эффектную паузу и учтиво заметил: 

– Я знаю. – И вызвал у Поттера смех. 

Северус не переставал поражаться, как охотно Поттер веселился вместе с ним. Большинству коллег не хватало тонкости мышления, чтобы уловить его сарказм, а те немногие, у кого мелькала слабая догадка насчет истинного смысла, совершенно не желали воспринимать его слова с юмором. Целую вечность никто не смеялся над его шутками. Наивысшая ирония заключалась в том, что таким человеком оказался Гарри Поттер. 

Сохраняя удивительно уютное молчание, они вошли в холодный сумрачный Запретный лес. В последний месяц осени сквозь голые деревья проникало больше солнца, нежели летом, но из-за гигантских стволов свет рассеивался. 

Северуса охватило невольное изумление, когда они перешли границу заколдованного участка. Только-только они противостояли беспощадному холоду и обжигающему ветру, а в следующее мгновение их объяло благоухающим летним зноем. Завывающий ветер сменило мерное стрекотание цикад. Рядом на дереве выводила трель малиновка, а заяц-русак, жевавший кресс на бережку журчащего ручья, поднял голову и посмотрел на них, подергивая носом. 

– Удивительные ощущения, – Поттер откинул капюшон, снял плащ и вдохнул всей грудью. - Я и забыл, как мне не хватает запаха полевых цветов. 

Северус сам расстегнул зимнюю мантию, когда согрелся. Здесь царил теплый душный пряный вечер – полная противоположность продуваемой ветрами земле, откуда они пришли несколько минут назад. 

– Я люблю сюда приходить, – сказал Поттер полуобернувшись и направился к пятачку, который ему особенно приглянулся. Это была небольшая возвышенность у ручья, где среди папоротника теснились валуны и загнивающие, похожие на чудищ стволы упавших деревьев. Поттер задержался у бурелома и прислонился к заросшему папоротником стволу, источавшему бодрящий влажный аромат. 

Северус на секунду замер в паре ярдов от него, в смятении отмечая, что цвет глаз Поттера стал гораздо глубже, насыщеннее, чем у листа папоротника, свисавшего с ближайшего поваленного ствола. 

– Я заметил, – ответил Снейп, перебираясь вслед за Поттером через мелколесье, кусты рябины и дубовые деревца, что росли на берегу ручья. Когда он пробирался сквозь запутанную листву, ему пришло в голову, что чары против клещей были бы не лишни. 

– Здесь так спокойно. Я думаю, надо создавать такое место каждый год. 

– Если постоянно накладывать чары, они повредят деревьям, – возразил Северус. 

Поттер стоял рядом с удобным мшистым валуном. Северус подошел к нему, и они оба положили зимнюю одежду на серый камень, где было посуше. 

– Посмотри назад, откуда мы пришли, – Поттер, нарушив личные границы Северуса, коснулся его плеча и указал другой рукой вдаль. 

Отвлекшийся на прикосновение и близость Северус неловко послушался. Он не сразу понял, о чем говорил Поттер, но потом увидел, как садящееся солнце окрасило облака на западном горизонте ослепительно оранжевым, с вкраплениями пурпура и лаванды. 

– Просто дух захватывает, – прошептал Поттер. От его приглушенного голоса по телу Северуса пробежала необъяснимая дрожь. 

Опять Северус задумался, какого рожна Поттер притащился сюда с ним. Столь юному волшебнику следовало бы пригласить на свидание какого-нибудь смазливого молокососа и развлекаться напропалую в свой законный выходной вдали от студентов. Что за радость пребывать в романтичной обстановке вместе с ним, с Северусом Снейпом? 

Мысль застопорилась – он только что признал, насколько романтичной была обстановка. Северусу вспомнились прошедшие полтора месяца. Поттер постоянно тянул его сюда, или на ужин, или пропустить стаканчик, останавливался поболтать. С чего такое внимание? Ответ напрашивался совершенно нелепый, безумный. Полнейший абсурд. Но, как это бывает с неправдоподобными мыслями, стоило задуматься, и Северусу стало казаться, что так оно и есть. 

Возможно ли, что Гарри Поттер его _обхаживал_? 

Предположение было смехотворным, и все же... оно имело право на существование. Хотя как объяснение их новым отношениям не выдерживало никакой критики. 

Поттер признался в гомосексуализме. Северусу ни разу не приходило в голову, что Поттер считал его сексуально привлекательным, но за свою жизнь он узнал, что некоторых может патологически тянуть в постель к мужчинам с темным прошлым. Поттер никогда не производил впечатление человека, склонного к подобному, но Северус и раньше ошибался. 

Эта идея должна была бы оттолкнуть его. Если не считать шрама в виде молнии, цвета глаз и ямочки на подбородке, Мальчик-Который-Выжил был вылитый Джеймс Поттер. Но если Северус что-то и понял за прошедшие полтора месяца, так это то, что Гарри Поттер и его отец – разные люди. И все равно мысль о них вместе, в качестве сексуальных партнеров, казалась нелепой. Но она прочно засела в голове. 

Северус тщательно припомнил все причины, почему он может быть неправ. Но на каждое возражение рассудка опыт приводил встречный довод. Перво-наперво, Поттер был на двадцать с лишним лет моложе и учился у него. Аргумент, достаточный для того, чтобы тут же похоронить идею. Однако разница между Альбусом и его ученицей, Минервой, составляла сорок лет, а счастливей пары Северус не встречал. Факт того, что они с Поттером долго доставали друг друга до печенок, мог бы удержать от размышлений о нем как о потенциальном любовнике, но то же самое относилось к большинству слизеринцев и Пожирателей Смерти, с которыми Северус спал в молодости. Существовал еще миллион причин отказаться от этой идеи, и самая мелкая – риск испортить их рабочие отношения. 

У Северуса не было иллюзий на тот счет, что в конечном итоге все это обернется катастрофой. И все же… Поттер стоял к нему в профиль, такой красивый в сиянии заката, и от желания накрыть его сочные губы своими во рту пересохло. Когда Северус представил, как проводит кончиком языка по ямочке на волевом подбородке и всасывает ярко выраженный кадык, стало трудно дышать. Давно, давным-давно он не прикасался к другому в сексуальном смысле. Так что даже если Поттером двигало обыкновенное зудящее любопытство, для Северуса это не имело значения. 

Поттер, должно быть, услышал его хрипы. Он повернулся, нахмурился, отчего шрам на лбу пересекли морщины, и спросил: 

– Все нормально? 

От беспокойства, безошибочно читавшегося на открытом лице, у Северуса внутри все опустилось. Мучительно засосало под ложечкой. В горле застрял огромный ком, в легких не хватает воздуха, а Поттер интересуется, все ли нормально. Если б не теснота в груди, Северус бы рассмеялся. 

Вместо этого он постыдно громко сглотнул. 

Вдобавок к охватившему его возбуждению, он резко ощутил силу, текущую в жилах Поттера. Тот был словно целым резервуаром магической энергии. Поттер часто вел себя как беззаботный юнец. Но он, как и Альбус, придумал свою маскировку, и порой Северус был готов поверить, что Поттер считал себя не больше, чем иконой, которую видят остальные. Но, находясь рядом с ним, Северус не мог отрицать, что внутри, близко-близко к поверхности, бурлила дикая энергия, мощь, которой хватило бы для завоевания мира. В присутствии Дамблдора, Касциуса Берка и Волдеморта магия тоже потрескивала, но Поттер, пожалуй, превосходил каждого из них. 

Северуса притягивало к магическому потоку словно магнитом. Ради прикосновения к подобной силе он однажды продал душу, а столь же могущественный волшебник убедил его искупить свою ошибку. Чтобы хоть на миг ощутить, как на него нахлынет волна магии, Северус готов был пожертвовать многим. С детских лет. 

– Северус, с тобой все нормально? – повторил Поттер. 

Зеленые внимательные глаза не позволяли отвести взгляд, гипнотизировали. Северус мог только смотреть на шевелящиеся губы, впитывать источаемую Поттером энергию, как сонная кошка, греющаяся на солнце. Удивительное, удивительное свечение... 

Время застыло. Как в ночь, когда он протянул левую руку и принял Темную Метку, он ощущал, что подошел к судьбоносному перекрестку, который навсегда изменит его жизненный путь. Если сойти на проторенную тропу, значит, надо отступить, заверить себя, что все в порядке, и жизнь потечет своим чередом, одинокая и безрадостная. Но если выбрать другую, нехоженую дорогу... то вскоре его будет ждать скандал и позор, а может, и полный крах. Но еще в этом был шанс почувствовать себя живым, хотя бы на мгновение телесного контакта. 

Так же, как и в семнадцать лет, Северус жаждал испытать все на себе. Жаждал шанса выйти за пределы книг и зелий. Шанса дотронуться и ощутить тепло другого человека. Разве он хочет так много? 

Может, и нет, но стоило взвесить, рисковать ли всей своей жизнью ради одного порыва. 

Северус балансировал на лезвии ножа еще секунду. Поттер не сводил с него серьезного взволнованного взгляда. 

И Северус поддался искушению. Он потянулся к вожделенному рту. Уж теперь его поведение оттолкнет Поттера надолго. 

Зеленые глаза изумленно вытаращились. Теплые влажные губы словно оцепенели, все тело Поттера напряглось. Значит, Северус ошибся, и ошибся жестоко. 

Поттер его не обхаживал. Ничего подобного ему и в голову не приходило. 

Боги, но его сомкнутые губы обладали невероятным, пленяющим вкусом. В нем угадывался букет весны и выдержанного вина, неприторная сладость, уравновешенная острыми нотками, которые не обжигали язык и не горчили. Северус впился в этот рот, не в силах утолить пугающий голод. 

А еще не забывая готовиться к худшему. 

Поттер взмахнул руками у него за спиной. На секунду Северус задался вопросом, просто ли оттолкнут его или проклянут, чтобы положить конец этой пародии. Так или иначе, он не собирался уклоняться от ответственности. Однако, от перспективы объяснений с Минервой и последующего увольнения внутри все сжалось. 

О чем он думал? Как мог совершить такую глупость? Поттер вожделел его не больше, чем Филча. 

Он напрягся, когда почувствовал за спиной движение воздуха – руки совершили какое-то движение. Северус закрыл глаза, не желая видеть, как мягкие, залитые закатным солнцем черты исказятся ненавистью и отвращением. Хотя поцелуй оказался ужасной ошибкой, память о том, как прекрасен был Гарри Поттер в оранжевом закате, будет жить в его сердце до самой последней минуты. Нечасто его жизнь озаряла истинная красота. 

Но пауза неожиданно затянулась. Поттер не колотил его, не оттаскивал, вообще не сопротивлялся. Затем вдруг стало твориться что-то немыслимое. Поттер вроде бы отмер. В рот повеяло сладким теплом. Поттер разомкнул губы. 

Сколько лет его не касалось чужое дыхание? 

Руки, движение которых он чувствовал, опустились ему на спину. Мозолистые пальцы предсказуемо вцепились в мантию, чтобы, разумеется, отшвырнуть его прочь. 

Только... вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть его, они просто ухватились за шерстяную ткань. Сжатые губы смягчились. Северус не мог поверить, но Гарри Поттер ответил на поцелуй – и ответил пылко. Северус в мгновение ока вобрал в себя бесцеремонный бархатистый язык. Сочный, безумно сочный и влажный оказался Гарри Поттер на вкус. Им невозможно было насытиться. 

Северусу еще не доводилось испытывать таких опьяняющих, будоражащих кровь ощущений. Поттер ничуть не сдерживался. Целовался он охотно и страстно, буквально пожирая Северуса губами. Только Северуса было не переубедить. Поттер вряд ли даже успел подумать, прежде чем начал действовать. Им двигала незамутненная гриффиндорская импульсивность, не более. 

Когда, наконец, возникла необходимость отдышаться, Северус не стал останавливаться. Он глотнул воздуха, в котором насыщенные запахи папоротника и пихты смешивались с не менее пахучим букетом Гарри Поттера, затем облизал вожделенную выемку на подбородке и спустился ниже. Он присосался губами к поттеровской шее, провел носом в направлении кадыка, и Поттер испустил глухой стон. 

Не отрываясь от нежной кожи, Северус улыбнулся уголками рта. Двигаться вниз мешали пуговицы на черной мантии Поттера и синей рубашке под ней. Пару секунд Северус спорил с самим собой, как надлежало поступить. Спросить разрешения или просто прокладывать дорожку в продолжение порыва страсти? 

Его прошлое изобиловало совокуплениями из меркантильности, но они редко происходили спонтанно; они, скорее, являлись результатом многодневной искусной стратегии. Эта связь была уникальна во всем. Сейчас, сию секунду, Поттер, казалось, искренне хотел его. Он удивительно стойко терпел выходки Северуса и даже беспокоился о его благополучии. Поттер ничего не выгадывал, кроме сомнительной чести ему засадить. Вот почему Северус хотел двигаться с большой осторожностью, чтобы не вызвать ненароком его недовольство. 

Он понимал, что в конце концов наступит разочарование, однако торопиться было незачем. 

Северус действовал вслепую, не зная, что будет делать дальше. Он задыхался, но Поттер дышал еще чаще – видимо, из-за повышенной чувствительности, поскольку возбудился тот в считанные минуты. 

Когда Северус стал посасывать твердый кадык, Поттер застонал и, открывая шею для дальнейших ласк, запрокинул голову. 

Северус счел его жест негласным разрешением. Он прервал свое пиршество, пробормотал заклинание и пустился дальше. Он не принадлежал к числу величайших магов столетия, но поколдовать без палочки при случае очень даже мог. Рубашечные пуговицы и застежки на мантии немедленно расстегнулись. 

Северус отвел мешающую ткань и с интересом принялся разглядывать обнажившееся тело. Не то чтобы ему раньше предоставлялась возможность лицезреть раздетого Гарри Поттера. Поразительно, но телосложением Гарри отличался от своего отца – последнего Северус иногда видел полуголым в школьные годы. Джеймс щеголял довольно волосатой грудью. Торс Гарри был шире, коренастее и мощнее, чем у отца, но зато гладкий-прегладкий. Лишь в центре между сосками кучерявились темные волоски. От этой непохожести на душе Северуса стало легче и радостней. Хватит и того, что черты лица бередили немало ран. Остальное – лишне... 

Северус отбросил мысли о посторонних вещах и пустился исследовать ртом территорию, которую раньше обжигал взглядом. Сначала он облизал сосок, потом пососал. Тот оказался изумительно отзывчивым. Пока Северус пробовал на вкус дерзкую розовую горошину, Поттер едва не разорвал одежду на его спине. 

Северус не верил ушам своим. Гарри стонал, вздыхал, и звуки эти возбуждали не меньше, чем лакомый кусочек его же плоти. 

Требовательные возгласы Поттера стали благословением небес. В прошлом, ради звучного отклика у упрямившихся любовников Северусу приходилось поднатужиться, но Гарри не стеснялся выражать свое удовольствие. Конечно, завтра несдержанность партнера могла дорого обойтись, но сейчас за нее Северус был благодарен. Она давала иллюзию, что его прикосновений жаждут, а не просто терпят, и чувство это опьяняло. 

Вдыхая чистый запах Поттера, Северус добрался губами до второго соска и обласкал его точно так же. Стоны повторились, и звучали еще громче и страстнее. 

Северус упал коленями на грязную землю, чтобы легче было продолжать ласки. Где-то в уголке сознания возник вопрос, как они смотрятся со стороны: Поттер в распахнутой одежде, чью грудь золотит свет заходящего солнца, и сам Северус, стоящий на коленях перед ним, воздающий почести сияющей плоти. 

Дождевая влага не успела высохнуть. Брюки намокли, отчего стоять на коленях было достаточно трудно. 

Интересно, о чем сейчас Поттер думал? Как относился к интуитивной реакции своего тела на предложенный секс? Северус опасался и того, как будет вести себя с ним Поттер после соития. 

Престарелый педераст на коленях перед молодым красавцем – банальность из банальностей. Поводов для последующих унижений вырисовывалось столько, что, если бы Северус остановился и как следует подумал, он бы остолбенел от ужаса. 

Наверное, он колебался слишком долго. Поттер выпустил его мантию и поднес руку к его лицу. 

Северус не шелохнулся. Иногда во время интимных свиданий в молодости из-за зияющего пробела в его умении обольщать соблазняемый им партнер мог рассмеяться или даже плюнуть ему в лицо. Слизеринцы и Пожиратели Смерти обожали щеголять своей властью, а во время секса предоставлялась наилучшая возможность унизить человека. 

В тех кругах жестокость никого не удивляла. Она нередко входила в игру. Там считались только со стилем, техникой и силой. Природа обделила Северуса привлекательной внешностью. Он смирился с тем фактом, что от плотских утех ему доставались крохи. Если бы он захотел большего и решился отбросить свою гордость, ему бы пошли навстречу: ничто не тешило слизеринское самолюбие так, как рабская покорность. Но даже его отчаяние имело пределы. Хотя, ради щедро расточаемого одобрения Гарри, Северус, возможно, не пожалел бы даже гордости. 

Однако ожидание затянулось. Поттер наверняка вот-вот передумает. 

Пальцы коснулись его щеки и приподняли лицо за подбородок. Закатное солнце освещало Поттера. Взгляд бездонных глаз, чей цвет растворился в вечернем сумраке, пронзал Северуса насквозь. 

Поттер выглядел... странно. Он хрипло дышал, и на его лице читалась жажда, но ее перекрывало нечто, напоминающее нежность. 

Кто еще смотрел на него с таким чувством? 

Поведение Поттера не вписывалось в привычные стандарты. Он зарылся пальцами в немытые волосы Северуса и осторожно привлек его к себе. Северус прижался щекой к животу Поттера и с изумлением услышал, как внутри булькнуло. Его трясло от нахлынувшего желания, а Поттер всего лишь прижимал его к себе. 

Так или иначе, сил у Северуса прибавилось. Он не знал точно, что делать, но мог научиться. Мог, чего бы ему это ни стоило. 

Из самой-самой его глубины вырвался дрожащий вздох. И унес с собой почти все страхи перед грядущей бурей. 

Придя немного в себя, Северус поцеловал накачанный пресс и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Он по-прежнему утыкался носом в Поттера, но тот ничем не намекал на неуклюжесть партнера. 

Посасывая теплую кожу, Северус прокладывал путь вниз. Он притормозил у пупка и углубился в ямочку, сопровождаемый кое-какими ласкающими слух звуками. А потом уперся подбородком в следующий барьер – пояс черных поттеровских брюк. 

Он отрезал себе путь к отступлению в ту секунду, когда прижался ртом к Поттеру. Но если расстегнуть ему брюки – значит, поставить жирную точку в прежних отношениях. Их роли кардинально изменятся. Он превратится в жалкого стареющего любовника, отчаянно жаждущего доставить удовольствие юнцу, которому, может, не особенно-то и нужен. Северус сознавал, во что ввязывается. 

Поттер прикусил нижнюю губу и поморщился. Видимо, пауза причиняла ему страдания. И если Северус сейчас прекратит его ласкать, то уподобится некоторым бывшим собратьям по факультету. Он принял свою судьбу, когда положил начало поцелую. У него достанет смелости зайти дальше. 

Итак, он расстегнул брюки и аккуратно повел язычок молнии вниз по внушительной растущей выпуклости. Под брюками обнаружились кипенно-белые маггловские шортики. Северус взялся за пояс брюк и трусов и медленно спустил их ниже колен по крепким бедрам. 

Он взглянул на обнажившийся пах и замер. Дышать стало трудно и больно. 

Он тысячу лет не вступал ни с кем в близость, но даже в прежние времена ему не доводилось встречаться с таким красивым партнером. Достоинство немалых размеров подрагивало от желания. И если на голове у Поттера красовалась лохматая шевелюра, то в основании багрового члена темные волосы лежали опрятным гнездышком. 

Даже на расстоянии фута Северус ощущал чистый солоноватый аромат чужого возбуждения. Он вдохнул этот запах поглубже, всей грудью, чтобы помнить о нем позже, когда к Поттеру вернется способность мыслить здраво. А сейчас эта красота ему доступна, к ней можно прикоснуться. 

Северус протянул руку и взял в нее влажный член. Он помедлил, чтобы просто рассмотреть, как контрастировал набухший темно-красный ствол с желтыми от пятен пальцами. Он гнал от себя мысль, что пачкал предложенную чистоту своей ущербностью, но было тяжело не думать о том, что он не должен делать этого. Это... Поттер... не для таких, как он. 

Сверху послышалось хриплое учащенное дыхание. Северус чувствовал, что Поттер смотрел на него с явственно ощутимым желанием. Все сомнения исчезли, все инстинкты самосохранения заглушил давний соблазнитель. Сила. 

В другое время и в другом месте Северус бы поймал взгляд партнера и заставил бы умолять. Но... играть в эти игры с Поттером он не собирался. Поттер принимал его ласки открыто и охотно. Никто никого не принуждал, по крайней мере, не больше, чем при обычном случайном сексе. Никто никого ничем не шантажировал. Никто ни с кем не расплачивался. Поттер мог в любую секунду отказаться, но он не отказывался. 

Северус не отличался добротой и милосердием, и все же... он не стал бы дискредитировать партнера; не стал бы задевать его самолюбие. Несмотря на внешнее сходство с родителем, этот Поттер не был Джеймсом. 

Северус провел большим пальцем по гладкой крайней плоти, заставив Поттера ахнуть и дернуться. Из красноватой защитной складки кожи выглянул поблескивающий багровый кончик головки. Со всем тщанием, словно при варке капризного зелья, Северус осторожно отогнул крайнюю плоть, опустил голову и, когда, подобно сбрасывающей кожу змее, обнажился усеянный капельками кончик члена, облизал его. 

Поттер вскрикнул. Какие бы ощущения на него ни нахлынули, но он вскинул руки и опустил их Северусу на плечи. 

Рот наполнился на редкость изысканным тонизирующим и бодрящим поттеровским вкусом. Северус очертил языком изящную форму головки, чем вызвал громкий всхлип, который бы партнер-слизеринец не выдал и под пытками. А Поттер не сдерживался, будто так и надо. 

И Северус почувствовал себя не просителем, которым мог бы легко оказаться, а настоящим королем. 

Сердце колотилось как бешеное. Боль от эрекции напоминала о себе все сильнее с каждым поглаживанием и посасыванием плоти. Северус так давно жил монахом, что ему хотелось просто наброситься на Поттера, как дикий зверь во время гона, и покрыть. Вот только... предыдущие сексуальные партнеры всегда стремились поскорее оборвать с ним связь. За прошедшие годы Северус научился игнорировать свои потребности и уделять все внимание любовнику. И притом, делать минет Гарри Поттеру было совсем не сложно. Северусу никогда не доводилось пробовать столь заманчивый вкус. 

Поттеру явно нравилось, что ему отсасывали, и потому Северус усердно трудился над чувствительным местечком в основании члена. Когда дыхание стало рваным, это послужило сигналом, что пора было переходить к более активным действиям. 

Северус гадал, не утратил ли он свое мастерство. В последний раз, когда он более-менее регулярно занимался оральным сексом, Поттер еще не вылез из пеленок. Он, конечно, вряд ли станет унижать Северуса из-за его неловкости или даже полного фиаско. Однако, будучи слизеринцем, Северус хотел произвести впечатление. Даже на партнера-гриффиндорца. Даже если тот легко поддался обольщению столь неуклюжего соблазнителя – будь на месте Поттера слизеринец, он рассмеялся бы Северусу прямо в лицо. 

Северус понимал, что сильно подрастерял былую ловкость, даже если Поттер и не обращал на это внимания. Северус никогда не думал, что будет благодарен тому именно за эту черту характера. 

Он взял член Поттера в рот и осторожно пососал. Поттер тут же застонал, его начала бить дрожь. 

Северус прижал его задом к почерневшему сырому бревну. Теперь трясущимся ногам стало легче держать вес. Убедившись, что Поттер не рухнет и не кастрирует сам себя в процессе, Северус продолжил сосать. 

Крупный член казался ему огромным. Мускусный жар заставил Северуса забыть обо всем, так, что ему хотелось стоять на коленях и дегустировать этот деликатес хоть до скончания века. 

Внутренний голос цинично заметил, что после двадцати лет воздержания даже несносный гриффиндорец Поттер покажется нирваной, но ясная память, чтоб ей провалиться, не позволяла игнорировать разницу. Северус всегда наслаждался оральными ласками – что было хорошо, ведь, будучи слабовольным юнцом, он нередко вставал на колени перед могущественным магом. Но как бы ему ни нравился минет, Северус не припоминал, чтобы у него когда-нибудь возникало желание просто всю ночь сосать чей-то член, как долгоиграющий леденец из "Сладкого Королевства". 

Как бы то ни было, в данный момент этот своеобразный леденец грозил перекрыть ему доступ кислорода. 

Однако после нескольких попыток Северус приноровился. Он смог расслабить горло и дышать, когда член двигался. Поттер покинул бревно и встал так, чтобы было удобнее толкаться. 

Северус начал заглатывать глубоко, и Поттер запустил руки ему в немытую шевелюру. Северус ожидал, что его будут больно дергать за волосы, направляя движения, но Поттер просто сжимал длинные пряди между пальцами, не отпуская, когда они вошли в ритм. 

Поттер толкался вперед, и лицо Северуса скрывалось в расстегнутых складках мантии. Затем его овевало прохладой и, когда Поттер выходил, готовясь вновь погрузиться ему в рот, в поле зрения попадал край вечернего неба. 

Северуса с головой накрывало вкусом, запахом, первобытной сексуальной энергией, исходящими от Поттера. Тот вбивался в него, и Северус утыкался носом в жесткие щекочущие лобковые волосы. Когда Поттер подавался назад, Северус хватал воздух, а затем раскрывал широко рот и принимал его обратно. 

Его что-то притягивало в Поттере – некий огонь, неукротимый, невесомый, кристально чистый. Северусу невольно хотелось открыться ему еще больше. Удивительно, но внутри него тоже что-то пробудилось. В порочном мраке его души вспыхнула давно забытая искра. Вспыхнула и потянулась к сиянию Поттера. И Северус неустанно поощрял Поттера вколачиваться быстрее и быстрее. 

Фелляция считалась своего рода искусством, причем многоуровневым. Можно было посасывать только головку, или позволить члену чуть-чуть проскользнуть в глотку, или принять его на всю длину, глубоко заглатывая, или зайти дальше и позволить партнеру трахать себя в рот. 

Последнее Северус практиковал редко. В большинстве своем это было слишком опасно. Но сегодня он ощущал, как близко-близко пылает свет, и хотел, чтобы Поттер его выпустил, высвободил. 

Поттер втолкнулся поглубже в его распухшие губы, и Северус обвил его бедра, просунул руки ему под мантию и приложил ладони к соблазнительным изгибам пониже спины. Там, где кожа по мягкости не уступала мху на бревне позади. 

Поттер замер. Судя по его гримасе, ему не нравилось, когда его тискали за задницу, однако возражений почему-то не последовало. Северус не стал портить впечатление. Он легонько похлопал по напряженным ягодицам, а затем взялся за бока Поттера, чтобы направлять его толчки себе в рот. 

Неистовая страсть бурлила словно легкоиспаряющееся или ядовитое варево. Северус сознательно рисковал, понукая Поттера. Тот мог сорваться и задушить его, или ранить, и что гораздо опаснее, потерять контроль над своей магией, но... хотя Гарри двигался бешено и свободно, Северус ощущал, что тот позволил себе отпустить поводья до строго определенных пределов. Потаенный огонь в Потере горел ярко и высоко, воспламеняя все жилы, но это был огонь в очаге, а не лесной пожар. Он не пожирал, а согревал, пробирая теплом до костей, освещая то, что пряталось в тени. 

Пламя молниеносно достигло максимума. С последним сокрушительным толчком Поттер вонзился ему в самое горло и замер. 

Горячая жидкость выплеснулась и обожгла воспаленную гортань. Если дышать при глубоком минете Северус приноровился, то как при этом глотать, явно забыл. 

Рот наполнился спермой. Северус приподнял голову, чтобы сглотнуть. К его облегчению, руки, сжимавшие его волосы, не пытались удержать его на месте. 

Семя оказалось горьковато-соленым и вязким, словно загустевшая морская вода. Ядреное, с острым привкусом, оно заключало в себе суть если не самой жизни, то, по крайней мере, Гарри Поттера. 

Северус не уронил ни капли. Сердце его отрывисто стучало. Он содрогался от яростного желания. Пульсирующий член грозил прорвать железные тиски брюк. Боль от эрекции не уступала иному Круциатусу. 

Член Поттера дернулся еще два раза, ударил последней густой струей и угомонился. 

Все стихло. Слышалось лишь хриплое дыхание Северуса. В ожидании реакции Поттера он пытался не двигаться и унять дрожь. 

Член опал. Гарри со вздохом отстранился, и Северус сразу выпустил его из воспаленного рта. 

Когда до него дошло, в какой он находился позе, он чуть не подскочил. Восставший член давил на молнию с силой Хагрида. Северус стоял на коленях и пытался отбросить все мысли или дышать потише. Закрыть глаза не позволяла гордость, поднять взгляд – та униженная позиция, в которую он поставил сам себя. 

И тогда он уставился на поблескивавший от слюны член, который пятнадцать минут назад был вдвое больше. То, что именно его слюна поблескивала на головке и стволе, и то, что его губы распухли раза в три, восстановлению равновесия не помогало. Северус представить себе не мог, что о нем думал его случайный любовник, и что скажет теперь, после утоления разыгравшейся жажды. А если от него потребуют объяснений, то он понятия не имел, как будет оправдываться. 

Возможно, Поттеру не нужно вообще ничего говорить. Ситуация и без того была достаточно унизительной. 

Поттер несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Северус напряженно ждал. 

Его не станут бить за его дерзость, хотя насчет магического или устного ответа уверенности не было. Возможно, Поттер уже проклял его – поэтому Северус и застыл истуканом на коленях, не в силах сглотнуть. 

Тело превратилось в пресловутый камень. Поттер отошел и поднял плащ с соседнего валуна. 

Уходит. Ничего удивительного. Северус понимал, что легко отделался, но предпочел бы иную реакцию. Даже агрессия была бы привычней, но это безмолвное расставание совершенно лишило его мужества. Проклянет ли потом его Поттер, или превратит в соляной истукан, дабы увековечить его грандиозную глупость? За свою опрометчивость он заслуживал и того, и другого. 

К замешательству Северуса, вместо того, чтобы натянуть брюки и аппарировать прочь, Поттер вернулся обратно. Он стоял совсем близко, среди мокрых папоротников, в распахнутой мантии и рубашке, со спущенными до лодыжек штанами и не сводил с Северуса взгляда. А Северус упорно избегал на него смотреть. 

И вдруг увидел краем глаза руку Поттера. 

Руку. Не кулак. Мозолистые пальцы мягко дотронулись до щеки Северуса и приподняли его голову. 

Северус приложил огромные усилия, чтобы выдержать взгляд Поттера. Тот все-таки заслуживал шанса поквитаться. 

К его удивлению, выражение Поттера не было сердитым. Скорее, тот выглядел смущенным. 

Несколько мгновений они не сводили глаз друг с друга, вглядываясь, изучая. Надвигавшийся мрак не позволял толком ничего рассмотреть. Цвет потемневших глаз Поттера стал напоминать цвет глаз самого Северуса. 

Пауза затянулась. Но затем вдруг Поттер рухнул перед ним на колени. Не успел Северус понять, что происходит, как сильные руки обняли его и привлекли в поцелуй; поцелуй, который высосал из легких жалкие запасы кислорода. В одной руке Поттер держал плащ, и одна застежка впилась в спину Северусу. Но облегчение и потрясение накрыли его с головой, и он не обратил на боль внимания. Его изумление было столь сильным, что он даже не знал, сможет ли хоть как-то отреагировать. Он надеялся, в лучшем случае, на молчаливое презрение. И уж точно не ожидал объятий и поцелуя. 

Впрочем, презрение могло проявиться позже. Ведь Северус связался с импульсивным гриффиндорцем. Мысль часто не поспевала за действиями поттеровых собратьев по Дому. 

Пока пессимистично настроенный разум неустанно проигрывал трагические сценарии, один другого ужаснее, Поттер продолжал целовать Северуса. Все инстинкты самосохранения кричали, что добром это не кончится. Но вопреки здравому смыслу, соблазнительный вкус Поттера и нежные прикосновения отвлекали от самоедства. 

Когда они прервались глотнуть воздуха, Северус решил, что воздвиг достаточно барьеров, чтобы отважиться взглянуть на партнера. 

Поттер одарил его застенчивой улыбкой, ясно свидетельствовавшей – он понятия не имел, как теперь вести себя с Северусом. 

Безнадежный гриффиндорец. Выходцу из Слизерина хватило бы сообразительности презирать его за глупость и дерзость. Пока Северус размышлял над различиями в их поведении, Поттер встряхнул плащ и расстелил его на относительно ровном пятачке влажной земли. 

Северус метнул в любовника вопросительный взгляд. Поттер взял его за плечи. 

– Теперь твоя очередь, – объявил он, несмело улыбнувшись, и опрокинул Северуса. 

_Что_? 

Он повалился на черную шерстяную постель совсем не изящно, зато благополучно. Сквозь мантию, жилет и рубашку сразу стала просачиваться влага, но Поттер увлек его в следующий поцелуй, и Северус забыл про неудобства. 

Удивительно. Порой Северусу казалось, что он всю жизнь провел в холоде и лишениях. Конечно, если прожить в сырых подземельях больше тридцати пяти лет, поневоле приходится терпеть неудобства, но Северус к ним так и не привык. Сколько бы слоев одежды он ни носил, он никогда не согревался. Но когда его накрыло горячее тело Поттера, он впервые почувствовал себя комфортно. Не просто комфортно. На Северуса нахлынул необычайный, головокружительный восторг, и руки сами опустились на широкую мускулистую спину. 

Поттер оказывал ответную услугу? Такого поворота Северус не ожидал. Он довольствовался тем, что ему позволили ласкать, просто дотронуться. Почувствовать пульс жизни под теплой кожей. 

Целовавшие его губы словно пытались убедить его, что все в порядке, но сердце у Северуса стучало быстрее с каждой секундой. Он боялся шевельнуться, пытаясь понять мотивы Поттера. Северус не обольщался насчет себя. По доброй воле, ради его удовольствия и, разумеется, с такой щемящей нежностью к нему не прикасался никто. Северус был готов стерпеть презрение, даже ненависть. Но не жалость. 

Поттер между тем оторвался от его рта и стал прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев по подбородку, потом провел носом по виску и лизнул за ухом. 

Северус задрожал от пронзившей его искры и едва успел поймать вздох, готовый сорваться с губ. Но, несмотря на дрожь, он не мог забыть о немытой голове. Чистящие заклинания на волосы не действовали. Кожа головы всегда была чистой, но шевелюре приходилось ждать, пока он не вспомнит о мытье... а он даже затруднялся вспомнить, когда мылся последний раз. На прошлой неделе или на позапрошлой? 

Северус почувствовал стыд. Ему хотелось... впрочем, ему много чего хотелось, но все эти вещи были ему недоступны. 

Однако, гордость оставалась при нем. 

– Поттер, не стоит, – возразил Северус, когда тот принялся ласкать его шею. – Мы порезвились достаточно. 

Вот. Голос почти не сорвался. 

Поттер поднял голову и взглянул на него сверху вниз. Интересно, что он мог увидеть в сумраке? 

– Тебе не нравится? – в тихом вопросе сквозило смущение. – Мне кажется, наоборот. 

– Это неважно. 

– А что важно? – спросил Поттер с нотками раздражения. 

– Тебе необязательно… 

– Мне нравится то, что мы делаем, – возразил Поттер. 

Поттеру нравилось к нему прикасаться? Вздор какой. 

– Не лги мне, – огрызнулся Северус. 

– Что? – Поттер по-прежнему изображал полнейшую невинность. Северус даже почти поверил в его искренность. 

– Мы знаем, что такого быть не может никогда, – сказал он. К его большому сожалению, было трудно сохранять невозмутимость, греясь в крепких объятиях того, кто устроился сверху. 

– Почему не может? – Поттер больше не скрывал недовольства. 

– Хочешь, чтобы я сказал это вслух? – потерял терпение Северус. Увидев, что Поттер непонимающе наморщил брови, он понял, что придется разъяснить на пальцах. – Ты – Мальчик-Который-Выжил, спаситель Магического мира. Я – Сальный Мерзавец, который м-м-м… 

Конец фразы оборвала ладонь Поттера, опустившаяся на его распухшие губы. 

– Не надо, – Поттер вглядывался ему в лицо. Северус застыл. Он буквально ощущал, как работал мыслительный процесс в голове Поттера. Ладонь смягчилась, указательный палец стал рассеянно оглаживать его нос, вызывая дрожь. – Позволь мне доставить тебе удовольствие... пожалуйста. 

Ладонь исчезла. 

Смочив горящие губы, Северус задумался. Потом он спохватился, что Поттер, как лунатик, следил за движением кончика его языка. Инстинкты, несмотря на двадцатилетний перерыв, подсказывали, что Поттер здорово возбудился. Раньше сексуальный интерес партнера можно было обернуть себе на пользу. Теперь же Северус пребывал в изумлении, в замешательстве и некотором страхе: Поттер не играл с ним во власть. А еще он знал, что никто никогда не спал с ним просто так. Всегда присутствовал скрытый мотив, но какой мог быть у Поттера – Северус, хоть убей, не мог представить. 

Внутренний голос твердил, что надо бежать, спасаться из этой коварной ловушки. Но Северус не мог отказаться – ему было слишком хорошо. 

Разве доводилось ему когда-нибудь валяться в лесу душной летней ночью в обнимку с молодым красавцем, жаждущим заняться с ним любовью? Ни одна из его интимных связей не походила на роман. Конечно, Поттер не по-настоящему хотел здесь миловаться с ним, но все та же треклятая надежда, которая когда-то убедила его в возможности искупить ошибки юности, убеждала его хотя бы раз в его жалкой жизни поддаться манящей нежности, вкусить целительной чистоты. 

Поттер был готов ринуться в бой здесь и сейчас. Какой смысл упорно отказываться от желаемого? 

Но сначала Северусу хотелось убедиться, что в действиях Поттера не было жалости. Борясь с подозрениями и неуверенностью, он попытался проигнорировать близость их сплетенных тел, и выговорил лишь одно: 

– Почему? 

Поттер не отводил от него взгляда. 

– Потому что я так хочу, – ответил он с хрипотцой в голосе. 

Если бы Северус почуял в словах малейший намек на жалость, он бы испепелил Поттера. Но на открытом лице читалось лишь страстное рвение; как будто тот сам верил, что старался для себя не меньше, чем для Северуса. 

Это... было немыслимо. В прошлом мужчин заводила перспектива использовать его, но впервые кто-то захотел дотронуться до него просто так. Даже если бы Поттер захотел ему засадить, пригвоздив к земле, Северус бы, наверное, не возражал, просто чтобы испытать, что значит быть по-настоящему желанным. 

_Не возражал?_ Кого он обманывал? Будь у него хоть один шанс на успех, он бы заплатил Поттеру за секс. 

Желая убедиться, что не спит, Северус протянул руку и легонько погладил Поттера по скуле. Гладкая, без единой морщинки кожа могла быть воплощением самых сладких грез, но ничего подобного ему не снилось никогда. Поэтому он не сомневался, что все происходит наяву. 

Поттер не вздрогнул, не напрягся. В тесном объятии Северус бы обязательно разглядел малейшие изменения в лице партнера. А Поттер ничем не показывал, что прикосновение ему неприятно. 

Поттер моргнул и тихо спросил: 

– Это значит "да"? 

Северус бездумно кивнул. Поттер наклонился, вновь его поцеловал, и вся надежда на логичность испарилась. 

Поттер долго воздавал почести его рту, словно смаковал редкий деликатес. Только когда они основательно изучили друг друга на вкус, Поттер выпустил распухшие губы Северуса и переместился чуть ниже. 

Шея и уши Северуса всегда были чувствительны к прикосновениям. За десять минут, в течение которых Поттер их полизывал, покусывал и обдавал жарким дыханием, Северус растерял все свое хладнокровие. Он дышал громко и часто. Но иначе он бы отчаянно заскулил. 

Расстегнул ли Поттер многочисленные пуговицы на сюртуке и рубашке руками или прибегнул к магии – Северус не знал. Он лишь уловил, что Поттер соскользнул на бок для большего простора действий. Затем умелый рот резво приник к соску слева, и тогда лучики удовольствия устремились оттуда напрямую в пах, а самоконтроль полетел в тартарары. 

Северус не хотел умолять о милости, не хотел терять остатки достоинства. Но от прикосновения поттеровского языка у него вырвался жалобный вскрик. Северус почувствовал стыд от своей слабости, однако Поттер стал легонько, успокаивающе поглаживать его, будто все шло как надо и партнер ничуть не уронил себя в его глазах. 

Не переставая водить ладонью по ребрам Северуса, Поттер покружил языком вокруг его соска, а когда легонько провел спереди по его брюкам, Северуса тряхануло, как от удара Круциатусом. Почти два десятилетия здесь до него не дотрагивалась ничья рука, за исключением его собственной. И на невесомое, почти случайное прикосновение тело отозвалось каждой клеточкой. На сей раз Северус не сдержался и хныкнул. 

Он слишком остро реагировал на ласки. Тело знакомо напряглось, натянулось струной. Северус, готовый взорваться на пике возбуждения, боялся вздохнуть. Еще одно прикосновение, и он опозорится, запачкает брюки, как озабоченный третьекурсник. 

– Пожалуйста… – прохрипел Северус, зарываясь пальцами в непослушную мягкую гриву Поттера. – Я... 

Он... что? Что он мог сказать, чтобы избежать унижения? 

Поттер поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Сквозь ярое пульсирующее марево желания Северус увидел, что замешательство сменилось подобием удивления и понимания. 

Взгляд Поттера переместился на выпуклость в брюках. Северус подумал, что умрет от стыда, однако Поттер не проявил ни намека на самодовольство или насмешку. 

– Слишком близко? – мягко спросил он, снова взглянув на Северуса. 

Простой вопрос, без всякой надменности и бахвальства. 

Северус напряженно кивнул. Сможет ли он продержаться, пока ему расстегивают брюки, когда любое прикосновение может заставить его потерять голову? Он с трудом вдохнул. Он был готов даже скомпрометировать себя – так хотел кончить. Эрекция давно превратилась в пытку. И ласки Поттера, вопреки благим намерениям, доставляли отнюдь не удовольствие. 

Надо было уйти сразу после того, как партнер достиг пика, мелькнула запоздалая мысль. И, как случалось не раз и не два, самостоятельно разобраться со своей проблемой. 

Сгорая от стыда, Северус следил, как зеленые глаза опять обратились к паху. Поттер не шевелил губами, не вынимал палочки. Однако Северус увидел и почувствовал, как расстегнулась пуговица на брюках, и молния аккуратно съехала вниз по пульсирующей выпуклости, где плоть норовила прорваться сквозь зубчики застежки. 

Северус ахнул. На его глазах магия творилась силой мысли. Но еще его налившийся член выскользнул из брюк и трусов, и Северус упивался обретенной свободой, как живительным воздухом. Волна облегчения поднялась высоко, почти до пика страсти. 

Как только широкая искусная ладонь дотянулась до возбужденной плоти, Северус мелко затрясся и едва не кончил. К его вечной благодарности, Поттер не стал бросать дело на полдороге, не стал возмущаться. Он просто взялся мозолистыми пальцами за его член. 

Северус выдохнул сквозь зубы, глядя на лохматую голову у себя над пахом. Он бы не стал просить. Руки хватило бы с лихвой. 

Головку члена накрыло жаркой влагой. Стало мокро, горячо и чудесно. Язык Поттера, скользящий по стволу, бесспорно, был самым сильным, самым возбуждающим прикосновением, которое Северусу доводилось испытывать. 

Он во рту у Поттера. От одной этой мысли у Северуса кружилась голова. А когда партнер несмело его пососал, остатки самоконтроля испарились. Подавляемое возбуждение огненной вспышкой взметнулось до максимума. С мучительным стоном Северус кончил прямо в рот Поттеру, слишком рано, как неуклюжий подросток, которого впервые облапали. Не сдержать эмоции было унизительно, но он исчерпал все силы. 

Очевидно, у Поттера было куда больше практики. Он ничуть не подавился, когда ему в горло полилась сперма. 

Вместо того чтобы выплюнуть ее, как прежние любовники, Поттер заглотнул член еще больше и стал высасывать интенсивнее. От этого оргазм только усилился. Северус влил в податливый рот, наверное, целую реку спермы. Поттер не уронил ни капли и охотно посасывал, пока член не опустел и не обмяк. И только тогда поднял голову. 

Кровь все еще стучала в ушах. Северус пытался отдышаться и собрать воедино разбежавшиеся мысли. Опыт предупреждал, что теперь нельзя расслабляться, что теперь им должно чувствовать неловкость друг перед другом, но беспокоиться о последствиях мешал незамутненный восторг. Масла в огонь подливал и Поттер, усевшийся на плащ так, что его голое колено касалось северусова локтя. 

Северус не думал, что люди могут испытывать такой экстаз. Поттер был так нежен с ним, осыпал его таким количеством ласк. Их короткая связь перевернула привычный мир Северуса. 

Он давным-давно запретил себе фантазировать о чужих прикосновениях и перестал искать свой шанс. Северусу было известно, какого мнения о нем школьники и коллеги. Знакомые презирали его за настоящее; посторонние ненавидели за прошлое. Сам же он, зная о своих проблемах в области интимных отношений, оценку себе не завышал. Он учился обходиться без привлекательности и обаяния. Он даже убедил себя, что не нуждается в близости. После десятилетий одиночества он полагал, что его тело омертвело в сексуальном смысле. 

И вот как гром среди ясного неба: оказалось, что все эти годы он крупно ошибался. Он жив. Более того, он был живее и бодрее, чем в молодости. 

Поттер почти рассеянным жестом погладил его по голове. Северус не возражал. Волосы, как всегда, приятно щекотали шею и виски. 

Оба долго хранили молчание. Северус лежал на плаще, Поттер ласкал его немытые пряди. Северус смотрел на его красивое лицо, а тот не сводил глаз с него самого, думая Мерлин знает о чем. Ни один из них не пытался нарушить тишину. Как будто оба подспудно догадывались: слова разрушили бы атмосферу, которая царила сейчас. 

Только когда первые холодные капли упали на голый живот, Северус пошевелился и сел. 

– Опять начинается дождь, – Поттер, как водится, вновь оповестил об очевидном. 

Эта привычка вызывала у Северуса раздражение. Можно было бы ответить едкостью. И Поттер явно напрягся и эмоционально закрылся, ожидая нападения. 

Северус вдруг понял, что теперь от его ответа зависело их последующее общение. И как бы ему ни хотелось поставить собеседника в дурацкое положение, порыв стоило обуздать. 

– Да, – неохотно согласился он. – Пожалуй, надо вернуться в замок. 

– Да, ты прав, – выдавил Поттер, явно удивившись. 

Оба неловко поднялись на ноги. Избегая встречаться взглядами, привели в порядок одежду. 

Конечно, Северусу понадобилось больше времени. Поттер застегнул рубашку и брюки за считанные мгновения. 

Северус долго возился с пуговицами сюртука, тем более что пальцы отказывались слушаться. Он ощущал, как его прожигали взглядом, и, разумеется, нервничал. 

Северус по-прежнему ожидал, что от него потребуют объяснений или обещаний, что подобного больше не повторится. Но Поттер молчал, и его молчание изматывало. 

Когда Северус застегнул последнюю пуговицу, дождь разошелся не на шутку. Поттер, не говоря ни слова, вручил ему свой плащ. 

Северус кивнул в знак признательности, повернулся к ручью и направился обратно в Хогвартс. Никогда он не ощущал себя и окружающий мир с такой полнотой. Он ощущал каждую каплю, брызжущую ему в лицо. Его опьянял пряный аромат, исходящий от земли и трав. А сильнее всего будоражило тепло того, кто шел рядом. Если бы Северус просто повел носом в сторону Поттера, он бы точно его учуял, как охотничья собака добычу. 

Северусу стало ясно: теперь вблизи Поттера этот аромат будет преследовать его и напоминать об этой ночи. Такой расклад оптимизма ему не внушал. 

Однако отсутствие посткоитальной неприязни было в новинку. Конечно, она могла проявиться позже, когда до гриффиндорских мозгов Поттера дойдет, что натворило тело, но сейчас Северус испытывал благодарность за хрупкую иллюзию доброты. Недолговечную, но в данный момент оказавшуюся очень кстати. Пока Северус оправится после спонтанного секса, пока переустановит защитные барьеры, пройдет не меньше двух-трех часов. А сейчас, в минуты слабости и уязвимости, притворство играло ему на руку. 

Под ногами скользили грязь и камни. Лягушки квакали на соседнем бережку ручья. Их нестройная симфония перебивала мерный стук дождя. Северус, спотыкаясь, шел по темноте, надеясь, что не сбился с пути, по возможности уклоняясь от царапавших лицо веток и шипов. 

Неожиданно лес впереди осветило голубое сияние кончика остролистовой палочки. Северус оглянулся. 

– Темновато, – пояснил Поттер, пожав плечами. 

Северусу даже не стукнуло в голову зажечь свет. Не слишком лестное свидетельство его душевного состояния. Он поспешил исправить ситуацию. 

Северус вынул палочку, прошептал заклинание, и идти по лесу стало легче. Он невольно напрягся, приготовившись услышать мнение о своей глупости. Но Поттер просто шел рядом, как ни в чем не бывало пробираясь сквозь мокрую листву. 

Ближе к границам зачарованной экосистемы дождь сменился снегопадом. С грязной земли они перешагнули в снежную порошу. Резкий ветер дул в лицо и после весенней передышки казался еще злее. Оба натянули капюшоны и побрели из заснеженного леса. 

На открытой холмистой местности между кромкой леса и замком стало еще хуже. Пока они пробирались по крутому скользкому холму, отделявшему хижину Хагрида от замка, снег слепил глаза и немилосердно жалил щеки. На борьбу со стихией уходило столько сил, что на всем пути обратно ни один из них не произнес ни слова. 

Они целую вечность втискивались в боковую дверь и отряхивались от снега у главной лестницы замка под сквозняком. Когда обветренные лицо и руки защипало, до Северуса дошло, что никто из них не додумался наложить простые Согревающие чары, подвластные любому четверокурснику. 

Северус посмотрел на раскрасневшегося Поттера и почему-то уверился – тот пришел к точно такому же выводу. 

– Наверное, мы думали о другом, – одарил его Поттер чарующей самоуничижительной улыбкой. 

Предположения подтвердились, однако внутреннее напряжение не ослабло ни на йоту. Северус напряженно кивнул, решая откланяться, пока желание поязвить не вырвалось на свободу. 

– Уже очень поздно, – тихо заметил он. 

– Ага, ну, наверное, тогда надо пожелать спокойной ночи, – предложение Поттера напоминало вопрос. 

Северус не стал отвечать на выражение обиды и замешательства, появившееся на открытом лице. Он взял себя в руки. 

– Доброй ночи, – кратко попрощался он, повернулся, театрально взметнув мантией, и устремился по лестнице в подземелья. 

Уходя, он чувствовал, как Поттер буравил взглядом его спину.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри, отойдя от потрясения, предлагает Снейпу продолжить

Он занимался сексом с Северусом Снейпом. Умопомрачительным сексом. Занимался сексом с человеком, которому присудил бы звание самого отталкивающего сексуального партнера в мире, после лорда Волдеморта — если бы его спросили до прошлой ночи. А теперь... теперь голова и сердце беспокойно гудели и вели друг с другом ожесточенную битву. 

Он просто не мог отделаться от мысли, что занимался сексом с Северусом Снейпом — и ему понравилось. Очень понравилось. 

Облаченный в потертые синие джинсы и толстый черный свитер, Гарри сидел за столом у себя в гостиной. В руке он держал перо — для проверки контрольных. Однако он то и дело вглядывался в огонь очага. 

Тем временем вечер за окнами уступил место ночи. 

Воскресенье прошло неплохо. Рону дали полноценный выходной впервые с тех пор, как напали на Карла Уэстфилда. Гарри с удовольствием пообщался с лучшим другом и погонял с ним на метлах, но поделиться удивительной новостью не мог. Ему было очень нужно излить кому-то душу, но Рон, увы, не понял бы. Гермиона, скорее всего, тоже, хотя порицала бы не так яростно. Черт, он сам не понимал. 

Он занимался сексом с Северусом Снейпом. 

Именно сюда сворачивали все мысли, посещавшие Гарри с тех пор, как он перешагнул порог своего жилища. Он целовал Северуса в лесу. В одну минуту они стояли бок о бок, и все шло, как обычно, а в следующую его обняли руки Северуса, а губы их склеились — не разлепишь. Как такое могло произойти? Он не понимал и потому не мог успокоиться. 

Даже теперь от мысли о перепихе с мизантропом-зельеваром — и бывшим преподавателем — где-то в желудке просыпалась тошнота. Этот человек был... 

Совершенно не таким, каким считал его Гарри — это было очевидно. Ничто другое, к сожалению, очевидно не было. 

Гарри провел рукой по всклокоченным волосам и попытался мыслить рационально. Но каждый раз, когда он позволял себе думать об их случайной связи, перед глазами вставала картина, как Снейп ему отсасывал. По телу распространялась приятная дрожь, и у Гарри немедленно вставало. Как сейчас. 

Гарри вздохнул и отложил перо. Так он ни к чему не придет. 

Ничего не поделаешь. Он должен поговорить с Северусом, пока окончательно не рехнулся. 

Понятие «говорить со Снейпом» требовалось еще переварить. Последние полтора месяца Гарри радовался их крепнущей дружбе. За неприветливым пугающим фасадом Снейпа обнаружился остроумный, интеллектуальный и удивительно забавный человек. Но за все время, что они провели вместе, он и представить себе не мог, что они зайдут... куда они зашли вчера. 

Возможно, было бы проще, если б знать, что обо всем этом думал Северус. Вчера после… ну, после того, как они привели в порядок одежду, Северус по понятным причинам отдалился. Но Гарри его не винил — он сам не знал, что сказать. И Северус, вопреки своему цветистому словарному запасу, никогда не умел разговаривать о том, что действительно важно. 

Единственное, что Гарри знал наверняка — Северус на него зла не держал. Наоборот, на всем протяжении прошлой ночи его друг вел себя так, будто ожидал, что в любую секунду все опрокинется. Фигурально выражаясь, уже опрокинулось. Было вполне ясно, что Северус не возражал бы еще как-нибудь _опрокинуться_. 

Черт, хватит так думать. 

Итак, если Северус на него не сердился, то какие чувства испытывал? Гарри вспомнилось, что сегодня они пересекались раза три. Он боялся, что Северус, как после статьи в «Пророке», опять спрячется в подземельях, но тот, что удивительно, привычно присутствовал на трапезах. И сдержанно ответил утром на его приветствие. Гарри хотел сесть рядом, но, в конечном счете, последовал на свое обычное место подальше. Пересаживаясь к своему... ну, кем там теперь Северус ему приходился, он бы привлек внимание. Не говоря уж о неуклюжих объяснениях Рону и Гермионе. Подобная сцена точно пришлась бы Северусу не по душе, так что Гарри вел себя, как будто все было, как обычно. 

Обычно, да. Как будто для него обычно иметь стояк при виде того, как Северус Снейп ест свой тост. 

По крайней мере, Северус ни словом, ни жестом не показал, что вчерашний вечер был огромной роковой ошибкой. Его обычная занятость была в данном случае лучше, чем если бы он заперся у себя в подземельях. Как-то так, надеялся Гарри. 

Завтрак стал нелегким испытанием. Обед и ужин тоже. Было невыносимо сидеть так близко к вчерашнему любовнику и сознавать, что вас разделяют горы социальных условностей. Гарри просто не знал, как вести себя после случайного секса с коллегой. Да не просто с коллегой. Это ведь не с Анжеликой Синистрой до Астрономической башни прогуляться. Боже правый, он же занимался сексом с Северусом Снейпом. События такого масштаба не случалось в Хогвартсе с тех пор, как открывали Тайную комнату. Однако поведение Северуса ничем не отличалось от поведения в обычное тихое ноябрьское воскресенье. 

Гарри скривился. Снейп имел дурную репутацию из-за того, что не стеснялся рявкать, тем не менее он никогда не терял ни выдержки, ни хладнокровия. И это усложняло дело. А вдруг их вчерашняя связь ничего для Северуса не значила? Кто знает, может, Северус регулярно трахался с Флитвиком, Гевином и другими, и он, Гарри, стал очередным пунктом в длинном списке завоеваний? 

Гарри похолодел. Затем рассмеялся. Он и впрямь рехнулся, если приписал Северусу Снейпу повадки озабоченного шестикурсника. Гарри только учился его принимать, но точно знал, что Северус не был... развязным. Он едва выдерживал вежливую беседу. Во вчерашнем поведении Северуса все говорило, что спонтанная связь характерна для него не больше, чем для самого Гарри. 

К чему же привела его эта связь? Гарри задумался. В Большом Зале Северус сегодня сидел особняком и молчал, как делал со времени гибели профессора Дамблдора. Он даже не съязвил, когда Минерва поздоровалась с Роном. Самому Гарри он только кивнул. Такое относительное миролюбие, пожалуй, можно было посчитать хорошим знаком. Но Гарри ощущал на себе его взгляд. Северус наверняка думал, что его не замечали, хотя Гарри, не прерывая беседы с Роном и Гермионой, на самом деле отслеживал каждый его кусок, каждый глоток. 

Гарри задался вопросом, схожи ли их с Северусом чувства. Заняться сексом с человеком, к которому непонятно как относишься, довольно странно. А если любовник — внешняя копия давнего врага? Значит, Северусу пришлось труднее, его, должно быть, еще сильнее выбило из колеи, чем самого Гарри. 

Назревал серьезный разговор. Но перед тем как поднимать щекотливую тему, Гарри должен разобраться в своих желаниях. Если он покажется на пороге Северуса, пребывая в волнении и замешательстве, они в конце концов разругаются. За полтора месяца перемирия Гарри научился одному: имея дело с Северусом, ни в коем случае нельзя отвлекаться, а иначе все вернется на круги своя. 

В сущности, все сводилось к одному вопросу — хотели ли они продолжения своей вчерашней связи? Хотел ли он Северуса Снейпа себе в постель — если тот вообще заинтересуется им? Короче говоря, в их отношениях, помимо наличия взрывоопасной проблемы, царила полная неопределенность. 

Разумеется, любой нормальный человек мгновенно отбросил бы мысль о Снейпе в качестве любовника. Загнанные в угол крысы и то проявляли больше общительности, чем Северус, а что касается внешней привлекательности... 

Гарри попытался пойти по легкому пути и напомнил себе о мерзком безобразном виде, но... но Северус выглядел не так уж плохо. За шесть недель Гарри в этом убедился. Когда Северус переставал привычно криво усмехаться, его лицо поразительно менялось. Если бы он что-нибудь сделал со своей прической и выкинул одежду гробовщика, он был бы... 

«Неотразим» – мелькнуло в голове. 

Гарри вздохнул. Какой же он глупец. _Северус Снейп — неотразим?_ Боги, да он, Гарри, совсем плох. 

Он мысленно встряхнулся и попытался посмотреть на происходящее трезвым взглядом. Может, ужас во плоти, на поверку, оказался юношеским преувеличением, но это не означало, что Северус за одну ночь превратился в секссимвол. Он был... тем, кем был. 

Гарри отчаянно пытался постичь, как это случилось. Снейп никогда не поддавался разгадке. А теперь образ книжного злодея в черном, который Снейп примерял на себя долгие годы, изрядно потускнел. Исчадие ада в нем видеть больше не получалось. Северус пакостил по мелочи, но до откровенных преступлений не опускался. 

Теперь театрально мрачный стиль Северуса стал восприниматься как некая маскировка. К тому же, черный цвет обладал защитными свойствами. Именно поэтому большинство предметов, соприкасавшихся с темной магией, были черными. Цвет защищал мага от вредного влияния силы, которую он использовал. Может, темная одежда, строгие манеры, подозрительность и цинизм — это всего лишь кирпичики стены, предназначенной удерживать других на расстоянии? 

Гарри осенило. Замкнутость Северуса могла быть попыткой защититься от боли. В почерпнутых сведениях о жизни Северуса не выискалось ни намека на то, что его когда-нибудь сколько-нибудь любили. Гарри вспомнил жестокое детство, виденное мельком на уроках Окклюменции на пятом году учебы. Потом картинки из мыслива, где Северуса задирали в школе. По окончании Хогвартса Северус присоединился к Пожирателям Смерти и из-за своей ошибки юности стал фактически парией в приличном магообществе. Он потратил свои лучшие годы, пытаясь возместить причиненное зло, однако к нему по-прежнему везде относились с едва скрываемым подозрением и неприязнью. 

Становилось ясно, что общение с другими для Северуса почти всегда было мукой. Стоило ли удивляться, что этот человек всеми силами избегал контактов? 

Гарри толком ничего не знал о Северусе. Как бы там ни вышло, в итоге оставалось одно: хотел ли Гарри с ним связываться? Северус Снейп — не любовник на одну ночь, которого подцепили в пабе. Они знакомы с давних лет. Если дела пойдут неважно, так просто не отделаться. И риск, который Гарри мог навлечь на свою задницу, был достаточным доводом, чтобы отказаться от затеи связываться с Северусом вообще. 

Оставалась проблема внешности. В любом случае нельзя было отмахнуться от факта, что Северус не относился к сексуально привлекательным партнерам. Потенциал у него, бесспорно, имелся, но так и остался нереализованным. Он тридцать лет не изменял своему старомодному стилю в одежде. Гарри подозревал, что Северус носил один и тот же костюм, а чистил и чинил его с помощью магии. От Северуса никогда не смердило, но на голове его творился извечный ужас; то есть, он не принимал ванну, а пользовался очищающими чарами. Одежда, грязные волосы, пожелтевшие зубы и пальцы... облик Северуса внушал крайнее отвращение и служил поводом для ученических острот. 

Только разве все это важно? Что внешность? На свою Гарри не жаловался. Он занимался сексом с красивыми мужчинами, но разве хоть с одним из них он когда-нибудь возносился на седьмое небо, как вчера с Северусом? Стоило только вспомнить, как стоявший на коленях Снейп ему отсасывал, как темные сальные волосы обрамляли его, Гарри, член, и в штанах опять становилось тесно. Когда он в последний раз так возбуждался? 

Гарри понял, что вернулся к тому, с чего начал. Итог — хотел ли он эту связь? 

Если взвесить все за и против, доводы "против" определенно перевешивали. Если Гарри завяжет эти отношения, никто из друзей его не поймет. Они увидят только Сального Мерзавца, которого ненавидели, будучи школьниками. А Северус и пальцем не пошевельнет, чтобы рассеять устарелые представления о себе. Чужое мнение его не заботило. Гарри не строил иллюзий. Северус мог вести себя как настоящий ублюдок. Отношения с ним грозили перерасти в трагедию во всех смыслах. 

К тому же у самого Гарри хватало нерешенных проблем. Хотел ли он встречаться с мастером сарказма, которому наплевать на собственную внешность? Высокий, мрачный и задумчивый тип выглядел романтично на страницах маггловского романа, но вкупе со злобным языком и характером это был человек не самый легкий в общении. 

Разумеется, маловероятно, что Северус когда-нибудь сколько-нибудь изменится. И, вообще-то, не совсем справедливо завязывать отношения, рассчитывая переделать другого по своему усмотрению, упрекнул себя Гарри. Если он сблизится с Северусом, то будет вынужден смириться, что получит то, что есть — насмешливого сальноволосого ублюдка. А иначе ничего не получится. 

Что не получится? Что за отношения он мог завязать с Северусом Снейпом? 

Гарри попытался посмеяться над тем, что он вообще мог рассматривать подобные перспективы, а не остановил это безумие сразу. Но вчерашний соблазнительный импульсивный поцелуй и сногсшибательный секс служили доказательством, что с Северусом могло получиться что угодно. Настоящего Северуса Снейпа он не знал. Окружающему миру, в том числе и ему, Гарри, Северус показывал только мрачную сторону. Знакомый Гарри Снейп никогда бы не опустился на колени и не взял бы у него в рот. 

За полтора месяца в Северусе обнаружилось неожиданное чувство юмора, секундные вспышки сопереживания, разносторонний интеллект. Все это пряталось за маской угрюмости. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что его бывший учитель способен на стихийную страсть, такую, как вчера. Невольно закрадывалась мысль, что еще прячет Северус за отталкивающей внешностью. Гарри искренне хотелось знать. 

Что ж, решено. 

Да, он в самом деле всерьез обдумывал завязать сексуальные отношения с Северусом Снейпом. Наверное, виной тому было затмение в мозгах. 

В любовных делах рассудок редко приносил пользу, поэтому Гарри решил оставить его дома. Превосходные по всем разумным параметрам любовники бросали его из-за его кошмаров, мощных выбросов магии или чрезмерного напора славы. Северус, по крайней мере, обладал собственной дурной репутацией и иммунитетом против негативных отзывов в прессе. Может, человек, которого в здравом уме стоило избегать как чумы, окажется лучше других. 

Здесь трудно было уловить логику, но Гарри привык бороться со странностями и особо не вникать в суть событий. Решение принято. Он предусмотрительно запер в ящик недопроверенные контрольные, пробежался рукой по взъерошенным волосам, тщетно силясь их пригладить, и поднялся на ноги. 

Когда он осознал, что собирается спуститься в подземелья к Северусу Снейпу с предложением, у него душа ушла в пятки. Кто-то обвинял его, что он хочет умереть в школе; что ж, момент сейчас самый подходящий. И чем скорее он прояснит свой вопрос, тем лучше. 

Гарри вела в подземелья чисто гриффиндорская смелость. Он шел по тусклым коридорам, а слизеринцы в портретах провожали его подозрительными взглядами. 

Было девять часов вечера. Лаборатория Зелий и кабинет Северуса оказались пустыми. Гарри вспомнил, что под конец воскресенья Северус обычно проверяет домашнюю работу курсов, у которых будут уроки в понедельник. 

Когда Гарри приблизился к тяжелой деревянной двери в конце коридора - входу в покои Северуса, живот мучительно свело. 

После его стука раздалось неприветливое рявканье. 

– Надеюсь, это что-то срочное. Кого там черт принес? 

Дверь не открывалась. 

– Это Гарри. Гарри Поттер, – как можно жизнерадостнее отозвался Гарри. Привычная грубость вызвала у него улыбку. 

Воцарилась полная тишина. Северус явно его не ждал. После долгой-предолгой неловкой паузы дверь распахнулась, и Северус тихо сказал: 

– Проходи. 

Оказавшись внутри, Гарри окинул Северуса быстрым взглядом. Привычную черную мантию сменили темно-зеленый халат, белая рубашка и черные брюки. На ногах Северуса были тапочки из овчины, которые в этот наряд совершенно не вписывались. Но несмотря на непривычность наряда Северуса, Гарри очень сильно ощущал его физическое присутствие. Особенно когда тот возвышался над Гарри и буравил его блестящими темными глазами. 

Судя по влажным волосам, спадавшим на плечи, Северус принял ванну. Гарри невольно задался вопросом, не из-за него ли, не из-за вчерашнего ли спонтанного секса Северус вымыл голову. 

От мысли о том, чтобы пропустить мерцающий шелк сквозь пальцы, по спине пробежали мурашки. Чтобы отвлечься, Гарри уставился на забавную обувку. 

Не успел он высказаться о тапочках, его внимание захватила сама комната. Выдержанность и элегантность - вот какое описание первым приходило на ум. Три стены гостиной занимали книжные полки. Четвертую - камин, в котором потрескивал сильный огонь. Перед камином располагался длинный удобный диван, обитый зеленым бархатом. Над камином висел портрет, на котором красовался Альбус Дамблдор в яркой сиреневой мантии с серебряными звездами и в остроконечной шляпе того же оттенка. Старый волшебник подмигнул вошедшему Гарри. 

Других портретов и фотографий не наблюдалось. Снейп был печально известен своей подозрительностью, и все же рискнул своим покоем и принес к себе портрет старого друга. Такая смелость и привязанность свидетельствовали о многом. Как и роскошная обстановка. 

Столики и кресла из красного дерева прекрасно вписывались в интерьер. Ноги Гарри почти утонули в густом ворсе роскошного коричневого ковра. Он сам не знал, чего ожидал увидеть в личных покоях Снейпа, но никак не комфорта и со вкусом подобранной мебели. 

– Ты, наверно, разочарован, что здесь нет скелетов, прикованных цепями к стене, и столбов для порки кнутом? – сухо осведомился Северус. 

Гарри рассмеялся — как легко прочитали его мысли. 

– Вроде того, – признался он. – Здесь правда красиво. 

– Рад, что тебе нравится, – язвительные нотки в голосе однозначно давали понять, что визитер уже выставил себя дураком. Но поскольку Гарри решил оставить мозги дома, то не позволил сбить себя с толку. 

Наступила неловкая тишина. Северус не предложил ему ни присесть, ни выпить, а Гарри стоял и пытался начать разговор о том, что сюда его привело. 

– Поттер, ты что-то хотел? – не выдержал Северус. 

За сердитой вспышкой скрывалась нервозность. Но Гарри ощутил ее только благодаря шестинедельному тесному общению. Северусу стоило отдать должное. Можно было с легкостью подумать, что ему абсолютно начхать на их вчерашнюю связь. При желании Северус мог корчить из себя настоящего ублюдка. 

Поистине жаль, что он выбрал не то время, чтобы продемонстрировать этот природный талант. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и решил взять быка за рога. 

– Я думаю, нам надо поговорить о прошлой ночи. 

Северус отвернулся и подошел к столику у двери, которая, вероятно, вела в спальню. На столе поблескивало несколько бутылок и стаканов. Северус взял два хрустальных бокала и налил в них золотистое виски. 

– Полагаю, ты пришел за объяснением, – сказал Северус. Он стоял боком к Гарри и уперся взглядом в бокалы, так что сквозь завесу волос проглядывал лишь кончик уха. Было трудно понять, что Северус чувствует. Его голос не выражал ничего. 

– Мне кажется, то, что мы сделали, само говорит за себя, – мягко возразил Гарри, пытаясь угадать настроение Северуса. 

Тот выпрямился и застыл изваянием. Потом повернулся. Длинные пальцы впились в хрусталь. 

– Значит, ты пришел за извинениями? – выдавил Северус. – Я признаю, что обязан их принести. Я... действительно не знаю, что на меня нашло. 

– Извинения? О чем ты? – не понял Гарри. Оказалось, что Северус нервничал гораздо сильнее. - С чего ты взял, что должен извиняться передо мной? 

– По твоей реакции было очевидно, что я неверно истолковал намерения, что ты не планировал... случившегося. 

Планировал случившееся? Гарри был изумлен так же сильно, как когда лицезрел на Трансфигурации чудную помесь дикобраза и подушки для иголок - результата криворуких стараний соседа по парте, Невилла. 

Северус думал, что он, Гарри, его хотел? Гарри очень постарался вспомнить, какие из его слов или действий можно было превратно понять, но затем сдался. Бесполезно. Неважно, что послужило катализатором вчерашнего. Незачем кого-то винить. Важно то, что им обоим понравилось. 

– Может, мы не планировали секс, зато получили удовольствие, – пожал плечами Гарри. – Зачем тебе извиняться? Я ведь не возражал? 

Гарри думал, что его энтузиазм был достаточно явен, но он знал, что некоторые ситуации могут быть истолкованы превратно. 

Северус воззрился на него, как на одно из злосчастных невилловых творений, и настороженно кивнул. 

– Нет, - выдавил он. – Не возражал. 

– Тогда что здесь плохого? 

Кажется, зря Гарри задал этот вопрос. С лица Северуса, и без того бледного как мел, сошли все краски. 

Северус долго молчал. В нем явно шла внутренняя борьба, несмотря на то, что в темных глазах не отражалось ни намека на эмоции. 

– Если не ради извинений и не ради мести, тогда зачем ты пришел? – спросил он наконец. В негромком голосе сквозили опасные нотки. – Во что ты играешь, Поттер? Что ты от меня хочешь? 

_Месть?_ Какая месть? 

Гарри решил не сворачивать с пути. 

– Я, гм, надеялся, вдруг тебя заинтересует... продолжение. 

Предложение прозвучало довольно жалко. Северус, однако, поморщился; можно было подумать, что слова причинили ему физическую боль. 

– Что? 

Жаль, что Северус еще не предложил ему один из бокалов, которые не выпускал из рук. Во рту у Гарри пересохло. 

– Нам было неплохо вместе. Я подумал, что ты, что мы могли бы... попробовать еще раз. 

Северус выглядел так, будто его впервые кадрили, будто он понятия не имел, как ответить, будто растерял все красноречие. Гарри буквально услышал, как тот сглотнул. 

На секунду сомнения взяли верх. А может, Гарри вовсе не приглянулся Северусу и мысль о повторении ему отвратительна? Не в первый раз секс на одну ночь убивает весь интерес. Но затем Гарри вгляделся в темные глаза повнимательнее. Что бы там ни было, он тут ни при чем. 

– Зачем… зачем тебе это? – спросил Северус. Ему явно стоило немалых усилий говорить спокойно. 

– Что значит 'зачем'? Мы хорошо провели время, разве этого мало? – Гарри тщетно пытался разобраться. Тем более что Северус с чего-то решил, что должен извиняться, а не наоборот. – Я правда не понимаю, в чем проблема. 

– Я не позволю делать из меня дурака, – прошипел Северус. В его пристальном взгляде, казалось, читалось: только посмей оспорить это заявление. 

Не имея ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорит Северус, Гарри ответил совсем не остроумно. 

– И что это должно означать? 

Гарри не подумал бы, что на человеческом лице могут сочетаться отвращение и подозрительность. Северусу отлично удалось продемонстрировать это. 

– Это означает, что ты — молодой привлекательный маг, который может 'хорошо провести время' с любым другим молодым привлекательным магом. Почему тебя интересует человек, который по возрасту годится тебе в отцы? Вряд ли кто-то сочтет меня... идеальным сексуальным партнером. Будь ты на моем месте, разве у тебя не возникло бы подозрений? Должна быть еще другая причина. 

Гарри порадовался, что ему не предложили выпить. От слов Северуса он бы поперхнулся. При мысли о том, чего стоило этому гордому человеку допытываться о мотивах интереса к себе, внутри все сжалось. Гарри вспомнилось, что Северус прошлой ночью, после того, как продемонстрировал ему искусство глубокого минета, удивился продолжению и ответной любезности. Гарри представить не мог, через что пришлось пройти его другу и вчерашнему любовнику, чтобы настолько не доверять партнеру. Неужели Северус и впрямь считал, что его невозможно... хотеть? 

Гарри проглотил огромный ком в горле и попытался подобрать убедительный ответ. Северус не спускал с него глаз, словно ожидая удара Непростительным. 

– В таком ключе я, пожалуй, этот вопрос не рассматривал, – высказал, наконец, Гарри. Он ступил на скользкую почву, однако понятия не имел, как продвигаться. – Но... Я тебя не дурачу. Клянусь. Мне... в самом деле понравилось, и... я просто надеялся, что можно было бы продолжить, – видя, что словам не достает убедительности, он попробовал зайти с другой стороны: – Почему ты не можешь поверить? 

– Поскольку это бессмыслица. Я не слепой. Я знаю, как я выгляжу. Зачем молодому красавцу, который может заполучить кого угодно, добиваться меня? 

– Как насчет минета, от которого у меня снесло крышу? Он не считается? – спросил Гарри. 

– Тебе могут сделать и лучше, – возразил Северус. 

Гарри поймал сомневающийся взгляд и выдержал его. 

– Нет, не могут. Прошлая ночь была... не такой, как остальные. – Видя, что Северус прислушивается, он спросил: – Ты думаешь, мне не приходится гадать, почему со мной спят? – При виде написанного на лице недоверия он выпалил: – Я прославился раньше, чем заговорил. Люди хотят меня только из-за моей известности. 

– Какой ужас. 

Гарри захотелось стереть насмешку с этой кислой рожи. Он сорвался. 

– Думаешь, легко, когда тобой интересуются лишь потому, что читали о тебе в газетах? Каждый раз, когда я начинаю с кем-то сближаться, он бежит с корабля, едва лишь узнает меня настоящего. – Кошмары он упоминать не собирался, еще не время. Если дела их продвинутся дальше этого нелепого разговора, Северус скоро о них узнает. 

– Все равно это не объясняет твоего интереса ко мне, – упирался Северус. Однако в его голосе поубавилось обвинения; казалось, он всерьез задумался над тем, что сказал Гарри. – Я не превосхожу тебя ни по богатству, ни по силе. Мне нечего тебе предложить. Другие могут дать тебе то же самое. 

«Не превосхожу тебя ни по богатству, ни по силе». От этих слов кровь бросилась в лицо Гарри. Обвинение Северуса звучало оскорбительно — как будто вышеназванные мотивы были вполне естественны. Гарри едва не начал яростно доказывать, что не спал с людьми ради материальных благ, но тут на него вдруг снизошло озарение. Он заткнулся. 

Он не спал с людьми ради материальных благ, но другие-то — почему нет? Возможно, тот, кто не мнил себя красавцем, мог считать, что человек на двадцать лет моложе может завязать с ним сексуальные отношения только ради денег и силы, власти. Вполне возможно, что раньше Северуса именно так и использовали. 

Обуздав свой гнев, Гарри спокойно спросил: 

– А твое презрение? Его-то мне можешь дать только ты. 

– Мое что? – челюсть у Северуса не отвисла, но в голосе его звучало потрясение. 

Гарри вздохнул. 

– Все хотят Мальчика-Который-Выжил, но не Гарри Поттера. Ты... другое дело. Ты не выносишь всю эту чепуху об Избранном. Ты едва меня терпишь. Так что... наша вчерашняя связь, она была... настоящей. 

– Что значит _настоящей_? – огрызнулся Северус. 

Возможно, сейчас слова его прозвучат лепетом влюбленной шестикурсницы, надеющейся на взаимность. Гарри провел рукой по взъерошенным волосам, глубоко вздохнул и сказал еще более спокойно: 

– Это значит, что нам обоим было нужно одно и то же — хороший секс. Не с чужаком, желающим урвать кусочек от знаменитости. И секс был отличный, ведь правда? Естественно, возникло желание продолжить. Разве нельзя просто получать удовольствие и ни о чем не беспокоиться? 

Он достучался; несомненно, достучался. Поскольку прямого отказа не последовало, приободренный Гарри еще раз вздохнул и попытался расслабиться. Имея дело с Северусом, нужно было постоянно держать ухо востро. 

– Ты... думаешь, то, что случилось вчера, было 'отличным'? – переспросил явно ошеломленный Северус. 

– Я только что так сказал. Отличный секс, фантастический... горячий как адово пламя. 

Набравшись храбрости, он подошел к Северусу и забрал у него бокалы. Тот не издал ни звука в знак протеста. Волею мысли Гарри бокалы поплыли к ближайшему столику и опустились рядом с кучей книг в кожаных переплетах и зажженным канделябром. 

– Я знаю, что ты старше меня, – продолжил Гарри, чувствуя, как взгляд Северуса впивается ему в лицо. Он подошел к Северусу близко, но прикоснуться не спешил. – Я не такой умный, как ты, но мне хватит мозгов, чтобы пожать плоды твоего немалого опыта. 

Он будто пытался успокоить напуганную змею на парселтанге. До Гарри вдруг дошло, что его слова звучали так, будто он пытался соблазнить Северуса. Мысль показалась странной, но она его распалила. 

Жаль, что ему недоставало таланта красноречия. Его сильной стороной было действие. У Северуса, с его глубоким поставленным голосом и обширным словарным запасом, вести разговоры получалось намного лучше. 

Северус, очевидно, успокоился, а ситуация стала ему казаться даже забавной. 

– Немалый опыт? – фыркнул он. – За пару десятилетий я дай Мерлин раз или два высовывал нос из подземелий. 

Понимая, какой ценой далось подобное признание, Гарри посмотрел Северусу прямо в глаза. 

– Ты мог сделать дурака из меня. Вообще-то, ты уже сделал. 

Всего две недели назад за глупые комментарии Северус приложил бы его какой-нибудь колкостью, но сейчас он просто смотрел во все глаза. Наконец, на его лице мелькнула тень доверия. 

– Ты действительно хочешь завязать со мной эти... отношения? 

Впервые за вечер Гарри не пришлось подбирать правильные слова. 

– Ни о чем другом я и думать не могу. Ну, что скажешь? 

В глазах Северуса опять отразилось потрясение. Гарри понимал, что ему не суждено узнать или понять половины причин, которые превратили Северуса Снейпа в того, кем он был сейчас. Но наверняка где-то когда-то кто-то проявил к нему доброту и искренний интерес? Разве можно прожить так, чтобы за полвека в тебя никто не влюбился? 

Рассудок твердил, что невозможно, однако, на случай, если он окажется неправ, Гарри последовал велению сердца. Он сделал последний шаг и вошел в личное пространство Северуса, к его влекущему теплу. 

Северус взял Гарри за плечи и мягко его приблизил. Мягко, осторожно, давая шанс на отступление. 

Когда Северус наклонился для поцелуя, Гарри запрокинул голову, но их губы слились, словно созданные друг для друга. Гарри сцепил пальцы у Северуса за шеей, удерживая его на месте, и потянулся к нему. 

Рот наполнился вкусом Северуса. Гарри помнил его с прошлой ночи. Не кислый, не противный, как можно было бы подумать (если бы он вообще размышлял о таких вещах). А тонкий и свежий, как поспевший виноград. 

Этот аромат потряс его до глубины души, и он еще раз изумился своим поступкам. Он целовал Северуса Снейпа. Даже в его не самой обычной жизни это было фантастически. 

Северус целовался непривычно нежно, с мягким робким удивлением на лице. Вчера Северус просто накрыл его рот и набросился со всем пылом, а сегодня он был другим, более застенчивым. Его руки невесомо лежали на спине Гарри. Они не настаивали, а скорее просили об ответе. 

Застенчивость Гарри никак не ассоциировал с Северусом Снейпом. Он бы охарактеризовал своего бывшего учителя скорее как скрытного. Но с другой стороны, он и представить себе не смог, что Северус окажется чувствительным, терпеливым и благодарным любовником, каким проявил себя вчера. Гарри не припоминал, когда бы партнер так стремился ему угодить. 

Сегодня он отвечал той же любезностью. Он хотел получше узнать человека, скрывающегося за маской сдержанности и невозмутимости. Хотел вознести его к вершинам наслаждения и показать, какой Северус желанный любовник, чтобы тот и думать не смел, что с ним можно спать только ради силы или денег. 

Гарри расцепил пальцы и зарылся ими в длинные темные волосы, от которых не мог отвести глаз с тех пор, как вошел в комнату. Свежевымытые пряди, роскошные, осязаемые, шелком скользили между пальцами и источали стойкий травяной аромат шампуня. 

Впервые Гарри довелось ощутить настоящий запах Северуса. Вчера от него привычно разило зельями, а именно — противопростудным, в состав которого входил пахучий эвкалипт. Иногда запах был знакомым и более-менее терпимым, но порой от Северуса могло нести какой-нибудь гадостью. Все зависело от того, чем пропитаются его волосы и мантия. 

Гарри вдохнул пряный бодрящий аромат — мыла, шампуня, чистой одежды, вкупе с главенствующими нотками возбуждающего мускуса, с которым познакомился, когда вчера зарылся лицом Северусу в промежность. Это был запах, к которому он мог привыкнуть. Точно так же, как он мог привыкнуть к этому поцелую. Черт, даже не просто привыкнуть. Он мог бы пристраститься к этому, и кто знает, может, эта зависимость у него уже была. 

Северус тут же всосал его высунувшийся язык. Сминая губы, Гарри тесно вжимался в мягкий влажный рот Северуса, наслаждаясь его жарким вкусом. Он вспомнил, как ласкал его этот рот. Картинка вышла соблазнительной. 

Гарри отстранился лишь тогда, когда в голове помутилось от нехватки кислорода. 

Затем возникла неловкая пауза. Так случалось всякий раз, когда двое незнакомых мужчин занимались любовью. Гарри взглянул на партнера. Как Северус предпочитал действовать в сексе? Вчера Гарри, ошалев от неожиданности, после их первого поцелуя отдал бразды правления Северусу, но сегодня ему хотелось перехватить инициативу. Но как Северус к этому отнесется, он не знал. Ясно было одно: Снейп крайне жестко себя контролировал. 

Гарри подумывал, не заговорить ли об этом вслух, но, похоже, без слов они справлялись лучше. Его партнер не из молчаливых страдальцев и в случае чего обязательно озвучит свое недовольство. 

Гарри прошелся руками по грубой шерсти халата, прослеживая худощавую грудь, и остановился на поясе. Под внимательным взглядом темных глаз он медленно развязал пояс и стянул с Северуса халат, который упал им под ноги. Северус даже не моргнул. 

Гарри ловко расправился с пуговицами рубашки Северуса и отправил ее на пол к халату. Он улыбнулся, увидев кипенно-белое исподнее. Одежда у Северуса была многослойной, как и его личность. Гарри понял это, когда заставил майку исчезнуть силой мысли. 

Северус чуть вздрогнул. 

– Куда...? 

Это отрезвило Гарри: он понял, насколько поторопился. К его большому облегчению, спонтанная магия не обратила Северуса в бегство. Тот сам был неслабым магом и выплеска силы вроде бы не испугался. Из-за такого промаха интимное настроение могло легко испариться, а потенциальный любовник — сбежать без оглядки. Так что, отвечая на вопрос Северуса, Гарри немного стушевался. 

– Наверное, в мою корзину в ванной. Обычно все вещи попадают туда. Завтра я ее верну. 

Северус кивнул и непривычно подкупающе провел тыльной стороной ладони по щеке Гарри. 

Гарри вздрогнул. От прикосновения шершавых костяшек кровь словно вскипела. Гарри почувствовал, как лицо опалило жаром. И этого человека они с однокашниками всю жизнь считали противным? К Гарри давно не притрагивались с такой нежностью. 

Его голодный взгляд опустился к обнажившейся груди, которая находилась чуть ниже уровня его глаз. При других обстоятельствах разница в росте напугала бы Гарри, однако сейчас тревогу о пустяках вытесняло огромное наслаждение. 

Гарри рассматривал Северуса и заново открывал его. Он почему-то ожидал, что у Северуса грудь будет гладкой - возможно, из-за бледной кожи. Но под исчезнувшим бельем обнаружились значительные заросли темных волос: в серединке погуще, в направлении сосков - сужающиеся. Также они устремлялись вниз тоненькой перевернутой стрелкой, которая скрывалась под поясом брюк. 

Гарри внимательно проследил взглядом дразнящую тропинку и увидел, что спереди ткань брюк натянулась еще больше. 

– М-м-м, мне нравится, – одобрил он, имея в виду как выпирающий холмик, так и обнаженный торс. Гарри подался вперед и потерся щекой о соблазнительную кожу на груди Северуса. Мешавшие очки он снял и левитировал на ближайший столик. Убедившись, что они благополучно долетели, Гарри вернулся к предыдущему занятию. 

Боги, как приятно ласкали щеку темные волоски, мягкие, как шерстка котенка. Правый сосок затвердел, когда его случайно задели. Тогда Гарри повернулся к нему и пососал. 

Северус стиснул его плечи и пошатнулся. 

Проклятье, этот человек отзывался на малейшее прикосновение. Гарри понимал, что Северус прилагал невообразимые усилия, чтобы держаться с достоинством, но, по всей видимости, тело отказывалось ему подчиняться. Гарри принялся сосать еще усерднее, и Северус хрипло выдохнул. 

После вчерашнего минета стало понятно, что Северус во время секса старался молчать как партизан. Почему — Гарри не имел представления. Что до него, то сам он считал стоны и вздохи признаком удовольствия, но Северус вел себя так, будто малейшее проявление радости или любой другой намек на человеческие эмоции будут использованы против него. Такое вполне могло случаться раньше. Чем ближе Гарри подбирался к Северусу, тем яснее понимал, что его друг за свою жизнь немало настрадался. Он мог выбраться из любых передряг живым, но отнюдь не невредимым. 

Полгода назад Гарри остался бы равнодушен к боли Северуса. Он посчитал бы, что противный ублюдок получил по заслугам за то, что всех запугивал, но теперь... теперь ему хотелось облегчить ношу Северуса, точно так же, как хотелось помочь Рону или Гермионе, когда у них случалась неприятность. Гарри смотрел на вещи здраво и понимал, что гордый Северус ни за что не примет от него открытой помощи. Но, возможно, если просто дать Северусу знать, что тот больше не одинок, что о нем искренне волнуются, что-то получится. 

В ушах буквально зазвучала насмешка, которой ответил бы Северус на столь безумную мысль. Но поскольку два дня назад Северус мог отреагировать точно так же на их теперешнее занятие, Гарри предпочел отбросить здравый смысл и продолжить попытки. За полтора месяца они зашли так далеко, как и представить себе не могли. Мерлин знает, чем все закончится, если они будут продолжать в том же духе. 

Они опустились на колени, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, в то же время пытаясь практиковаться в танго языками. В одну секунду Гарри посасывал сосок Северуса, а в следующую их колени одновременно подкосились, и оба, не разрывая изумительного поцелуя, повалились на ковер. 

Руки Северуса скользнули по талии Гарри, а затем попытались снять его черный джемпер. 

Гарри опомнился. Ведь шерсть царапала Северусу кожу. Продолжая целоваться, не останавливаясь, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, он зачаровал свою одежду. Джемпер с рубашкой соскользнули с его плеч и приземлились на полу слева, рядом с зеленым халатом. 

Северус никак не отреагировал на невербальную магию - настолько был увлечен поцелуем. 

После восхитительного вступления он оторвался от губ Гарри и еще раз обратил внимание на его грудь. 

Гарри вздрогнул, когда длинные пальцы погладили его по ребрам. Очевидно, бурная реакция на ласки была обоюдной. Нежное прикосновение Северуса вызвало дрожь во всем теле Гарри. 

Понимая, что они вот-вот потеряют остатки самообладания, Гарри наскоро оценил обстановку. Их не обожжет огнем, однако, если они так и останутся лежать, то натрут себе всю кожу ворсом. 

За свою жизнь он заработал достаточно ковровых мозолей. Не горя особым желанием увеличивать их количество без особой нужды, Гарри молча призвал подушки: зеленые бархатные с ближайшего дивана и серебристые с соседнего. 

Надежда, что увлеченный ласками Северус опять ничего не заметит, не оправдалась. Тот никогда ничего не упускал. Губы Северуса покинули грудь Гарри. Темные глаза проследили путь подушек. 

Гарри затаил дыхание. Выражение на разрумянившемся худощавом лице было нечитаемо. Но он уже немало сегодня колдовал волею мысли, чтобы запаниковал даже самый стойкий маг. 

– Впечатляет, – изрек Северус после паузы, от которой у Гарри свело живот. – Тебе вообще нужны заклинания или палочка? 

Ладонь успокаивающе погладила его по груди. Застигнутый врасплох, Гарри вгляделся в бездонные черные глаза, жалея, что не может ничего в них прочесть. Он подумал, не солгать ли, не увильнуть ли от прямого ответа, но, в конце концов, выбрал правду. 

– Нет. – Осознав, что Северус продолжает поглаживать его и не отводит взгляд, он спросил: – Неужели тебя это не волнует? 

– Если нет, ты бы стал волноваться? – ответил вопросом Северус и, словно бросая вызов, многозначительно выгнул левую бровь. 

Гарри не сразу уловил смысл, но его подсказало частое дыхание партнера. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что...? 

От намека у него самого сердце зашлось. 

– Человек не балуется Темными Искусствами и не продает душу Темному Лорду, если боится силы, Поттер, – пояснил Северус и хрипло добавил: – Что еще ты умеешь делать? 

Гарри замер, не веря ушам своим. Его колдовство, похоже, привело Северуса в восторг. Его прежние любовники все как один, рано или поздно, спасались бегством, когда случайно обнаруживали его способности, а Северус просил _еще_? 

От неожиданного поворота внутри все затрепетало. Гарри сглотнул, смачивая горло, и спросил, тщательно следя, чтобы не сорвался голос: 

– Хочешь посмотреть? 

В тишине Гарри не слышал ничего, кроме стука собственного сердца. 

– Если захочешь показать, – ответил Северус, тоже ровным тоном, глядя ему прямо в глаза, позволяя увидеть свое возбуждение. 

– Тогда ладно, – согласился Гарри. Он подумал секунду, сосредоточился и без единого слова, не выпуская любовника из объятий, пожелал. 

Шесть стенных подсвечников одновременно погасли, и теперь полутемную комнату освещало только пламя камина. Через мгновение появились десятки плавающих свечей и заполнили гостиную мягким мерцающим сиянием. 

Северус обвел свечи взглядом. 

Гарри почувствовал, что тот впечатлен, однако Северус лишь заносчиво фыркнул. 

– Эффектно. Только в исполнении не видно ни почерка, ни воображения. У тебя есть в запасе что-нибудь поинтереснее? 

Что за..? Мерлинов посох, Северус и впрямь не боялся! 

– Ты точно хочешь это увидеть? – прошептал Гарри. Его начало трясти, только не от страха. Он так привык к необходимости скрывать свои способности, что просьба показать их звучала для него почти... эротично. Ну, обстановка была, конечно, эротичной, но факт того, что его просили показать способности, а не скрывать, раскрепощал так, как Гарри и не мечтал. Похожий восторг он испытал на шестом году учебы. Тогда Джастин предложил 'показать кое-что друг другу' и перевернул его мир вверх дном. 

– Подойди к делу творчески, Поттер. Развлеки меня. Дай мне почувствовать твою силу, – едва ли не приказал Северус. 

У Гарри замкнуло последние мозги. Северус хотел, чтобы в сексе ему продемонстрировали ненормальные способности, да еще и с 'творческим подходом'? Северус хотел почувствовать его силу? 

Гарри мечтал найти человека, которого не испугает подобный талант. Иногда, в самых безумных мечтах он представлял, что партнер позволит ему полностью раскрыться, только... мечты оставались мечтами. В реальном мире идеального любовника не существовало, а даже если и появился... они всего лишь второй раз вместе. Их встречи даже трудно было назвать свиданиями. Гарри только-только начал узнавать Северуса в дружеском плане, не говоря об интимном, и понятия не имел, что тому понравится, а что нет. 

Но сейчас Гарри смотрел в поблескивающие черные глаза и видел лишь чисто слизеринское подзадоривание. Страха в них не было и в помине. Самодовольная надменность Северуса помогла Гарри справиться с собственной паникой. 

Если Северусу что-то придется не по душе, он обязательно скажет. И даже если нет, Гарри не мог всерьез представить, что Северус побежит к директрисе жаловаться, что откусил в постели больше, чем мог прожевать. Что бы ни случилось, Северус не будет болтать, и все останется между ними. 

Гарри принял вызов и обдумал варианты действий. О сексуальных предпочтениях Северуса, помимо ориентации, ему было известно лишь две вещи - Северусу очень нравились прикосновения и его вроде бы заводил высокий уровень магической силы. К счастью, Гарри мог удовлетворить партнера по обоим пунктам. 

– Хорошо, - согласился, наконец, он, разработав план. – Ты готов? 

К его облегчению, в свете свечей в глазах Северуса промелькнула искра неуверенности. Тот кивнул и тихо произнес: 

– Да. 

То, что уверенность Северуса напускная, почему-то ободряло. Возможно, потому, что это ставило их в одинаковое положение. 

Но Северус дал понять, что хотел почувствовать силу Гарри. От одной мысли об этом застучало в ушах, участилось дыхание. 

Гарри высвободился из объятий Северуса, поднялся на ноги и чуть отошел. Потом осторожно левитировал Северуса с ковра. Теперь тот лежал на спине в воздухе, на уровне пояса Гарри. Волосы Северуса свесились вниз темным шелковистым каскадом. 

Начало, пожалуй, получилось несколько экстремальным, но Гарри всегда раздвигал рамки привычного, иначе никогда бы не пришел сюда к этому человеку. Сейчас это был единственный способ определить, насколько серьезны намерения Северуса и как далеко он хотел зайти. 

– Тебе как? Нормально? – забеспокоился Гарри, как только увидел удивление в глазах любовника. 

Северус критически оценил свое положение, и, кажется, пришел к выводу, что крепко завис в воздухе и не может двигаться без воли Гарри. 

Гарри настороженно ждал, что сейчас от него потребуют, чтобы он немедленно отменил колдовство. 

Лицо Северуса окаменело. Однако внутри него явно шла борьба. Потом до них обоих одновременно дошло: палочка Северуса осталась в кармане халата на полу, а значит, Северус оказался в полной власти Гарри. 

Северус громко сглотнул и сказал с преувеличенной, потрясающей самоуверенностью. 

\- Я сказал тебе показать свои силы. Продолжай. 

Боги, Северус не препятствовал. Немыслимо, но он хотел продолжать! 

Гарри знал, что и сам как следует запаниковал бы, поменяйся они позициями. Он задался вопросом, как Северус мог ему довериться, но рассудок, благодаря которому он победил Волдеморта, дал понять, что доверием, вероятно, здесь и не пахло. Здесь был замешан секс, страсть и темные желания. То есть то, о чем не упоминают в приличном обществе или при случайной связи. 

Гарри вдруг понял, почему Северус два десятилетия прятался в подземельях. 

В Магическом мире имелись свои странности. Хотя на словах маги следовали тому, что осталось от давней чистокровной иерархии, правда была в том, что место здесь определяла степень магической мощи. Насколько Гарри разобрался в мышлении магов, они придерживались принципа, что должно тщательно охранять свою независимость и ни за что не позволять собой манипулировать. Одно дело принять великодушную помощь, но прогнуться под сильнейшего - совсем другое. 

Гарри подумал, что в Магическом мире царило сильное предубеждение против гомосексуализма возможно потому, что эта философия проникла и в спальню. Добровольно отдаться - значит получить несмываемое клеймо. На того, кто предлагал себя, чтобы доставить другому удовольствие, смотрели с отвращением, как на недочеловека. А сейчас Северус раскрывался и для сексуального, и для магического воздействия. Для этого требовалась недюжинная храбрость. Гарри не хотелось думать, насколько мучительную страсть испытывал Северус, чтобы отбросить привычную осторожность и воспользоваться подобной возможностью. 

Пауза затянулась. Во взгляде Северуса теперь читалась тревога: по-видимому, тот понимал уязвимость позиции, в которую себя поместил. На лице Северуса было написано, что он не перестал ожидать худшего, что дальше ему уготовано презрение и всяческие горести. 

Горло сжалось. Гарри погладил ладонью стоящий торчком сосок у Северуса. 

– Что... что бы тебе хотелось? – шепнул он. 

В обсидиановых блестящих глазах жар страсти соперничал с инстинктом самосохранения. 

– Все... – прохрипел, наконец, Северус, – все, что ты захочешь мне дать. 

Боже милосердный, Северус давал ему карт-бланш. Эти слова будто сжали член Гарри. Чувствуя, как прерывается дыхание, он содрогнулся от всплеска затапливающего его желания. Все, что захочешь — разве хоть один любовник говорил ему такие слова, не говоря уж о том, чтобы полностью отдаться на его милость? 

Гарри взглянул на Северуса, пытаясь придумать что-нибудь творческое. Он не сомневался, что тому довелось испытать немало чужой власти. Но быть очередным потребителем не хотел. Он хотел вознаградить этого человека за храбрость, вознаградить чем-то необычайным, как свобода, которую Северус даровал ему. 

Гарри с удивлением заметил, что, пока он разглядывал Северуса, выпуклость в черных брюках последнего дернулась и увеличилась. Что подтверждало искреннее желание Северуса ощутить его силу. Гарри захотелось впустить Северуса туда, куда он раньше не осмеливался открывать дверь. 

У него самого пульс зашкаливал. Гарри внимательно рассмотрел своего полуголого пленника. Полуголый вид никого из них не устраивал. Еще одна мысль отправила их брюки и трусы по невидимым каналам, куда бы те ни вели. 

Когда стоявшие колом члены высвободились из пут одежды, у обоих сбилось дыхание. 

Гарри впечатлил открывшийся вид, восхитило пульсирующее багровое достоинство. Кто бы мог предположить, что под всеми этими черными тряпками у Северуса Снейпа скрывалось такое великолепие? Член Северуса возвышался над ложем из темных завитков и, бесстыдно изъявляя свое желание, намеревался опуститься на очаровательную жесткую полоску на плоском животе. 

Их позиция предоставляла несметное число вариантов. Гарри рассмотрел все. Памятуя о просьбе Северуса насчет творческого подхода и вчерашних живых откликах на каждую ласку, он кое-что придумал. 

Гарри шагнул вперед и встал рядом с узкими бедрами Северуса. Тот напрягся. Самый слизеринистый из слизеринцев явно ожидал игр в стиле БДСМ, с болью и подчинением. Ничего другого Северус, видимо, не испытывал, когда раньше отдавался на чужую волю. Однако намерения Гарри отстояли от подобных забав на несколько световых лет. 

Северус хотел почувствовать его силу, и он почувствует, самым буквальным образом. 

Гарри сконцентрировал свою энергию и преобразовал ее в невидимый, но чрезвычайно мощный зонд. С напряженным от усилий лицом он направил свое творение к уху Северуса и пощекотал самое чувствительное, как ему вчера показалось, местечко. А потом с ювелирной точностью направил свою энергию в поры и стимулировал нервы выбросами магии прямо под кожей, причем так, чтобы не повредить и не сжечь хрупкие нервные клетки. 

Северусу удавалось хранить молчание, когда его вчера ласкали языком, но сегодня он, возбуждаемый и на физическом, и на магическом уровне, издал ошеломленный вскрик. 

Гарри сомневался, сможет ли удержать контроль, если станет ласкать Северуса руками. Он сжал кулаки и сосредоточился на своем детище. Поддерживать необходимый уровень силы стоило немалого труда. Нужно было следить, чтобы мощи хватало для возбуждения, но не перебарщивать, чтобы не повредить организму Северуса. 

Постепенно Гарри приноровился и пустил свой зонд изучать длинную стройную шею. У Северуса невольно вырывались беспомощные вздохи, и Гарри это нравилось. 

Только из любопытства он изменил способ воздействия силы. Теперь манипулятор стал покалывать кожу и медленно спускаться от шеи Северуса вниз по позвоночнику, к началу темной прорези между изящными ягодицами. 

Член Северуса дернулся и увеличился. Северус зажмурился, сморщился в приступе неприкрытого желания и еще раз резко вскрикнул. 

– Как ты? – забеспокоился Гарри. Он предполагал, что доставляет удовольствие, но он применял магию подобным образом впервые, а от страдальческой гримасы и бисеринок пота на лице Северуса ему было не по себе. 

Северус, наверное, его и не понял сразу. Но потом сглотнул и хрипло прошептал: 

– Еще. 

Гарри улыбнулся. Он мог добавить еще. Мог! 

Гарри собрался и направил покалывающий зонд по позвоночнику Северуса. Одновременно он сотворил вторую такую же штуку и, закрепив ее на левом соске Северуса, магически сымитировал посасывание. Причем процесс перемежался мелкими всплесками силы в груди Северуса, которые отзывались в районе паха. Эксперимент удался превосходно, подтверждением чему послужило звуковое сопровождение в исполнении Северуса. 

Пока Гарри наблюдал, как корчилось худощавое тело в магической сети, его собственный член затвердел от желания. Северус, раскинувшийся в воздухе, предлагавший свое тело, не скрывавший своего удивления и страсти, представлял собой заманчивое зрелище. И так было приятно, что отброшен прочь цинизм, что пробит барьер молчания. 

Оба энергетических зонда долго ублажали Северуса, посылая чувственные взрывы по всему телу, избегая кое-какого пульсирующего центра удовольствия — насчет него у Гарри были другие планы. 

Вскоре собственное желание стало нестерпимым, и Гарри потянулся к напряженному поблескивающему органу, который жаждал попробовать на вкус. 

Северус облегченно простонал: его члену, наконец, уделили долгожданное внимание. 

Гарри несколько минут водил рукой по мясистому стволу и перекатывал пушистые яички, а в это время два его манипулятора продолжали щекотать Северуса повсюду. 

Когда Гарри сам больше не мог терпеть, он опустил голову и жадно всосал вожделенную плоть. Мускусный соленый член, как в прошлый раз, легко вошел в его рот. Гарри принялся с нетерпением его посасывать, и чувственный всхлип Северуса отозвался во всем теле. 

Силы Мерлина, ему хотелось, чтобы Северус захлебнулся восторгом. Давно Гарри не испытывал такого желания доставить удовольствие другому. Он с изумлением вспомнил, что до сих пор даже не прикоснулся к себе. 

Зная, что партнеру в жизни выдалось испытать немного радости, Гарри старался изо всех сил. Он напрягся еще и создал третий зонд. Не переставая прилежно трудиться над членом Северуса, он заставил два магических манипулятора посасывать Северусу соски. 

Гарри представлял, что можно чувствовать, когда тебе одновременно посасывают член и оба соска. Наверное, как будто тебя обслуживают сразу три любовника. Северуса, казалось, накрыло с головой. От обычной кислой мины не осталось и следа. Ошеломленно озираясь, Северус качался на волнах экстаза, глухо стонал и страстно вскрикивал. 

Гарри погладил Северуса с внутренней стороны бедра по мягким волоскам. Бессознательно. Он бы и сам не заметил, если бы Северус не раскинул жилистые ноги. 

– Да-а-а… пожа-а-алуйста… 

Гарри потрясло предложение беспомощно висящего в воздухе Северуса. Сердце у него заколотилось втрое быстрее, кровь зашумела в ушах, когда давший о себе знать член стал подрагивать в такт предложению: _да-а-а… пожа-а-алуйста…_

Проснувшаяся совесть напомнила, что сейчас Северус не может отвечать за свои действия. Его нервную систему подпитывали магией напрямую — это почти то же самое, что вкалывать наркотик. Невозможно было даже мысленно сказать «нет», когда тело противилось этому «нет» подобным образом. 

\- Пожалуйста, - задыхаясь, повторил Северус. - Я... лет двадцать... лет двадцать не... черт побери… 

Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на партнера. При виде напряженного лица его пронзило чувство вины. 

Понятно было, что Северус имел в виду, но еще Гарри подозревал, что в здравом уме его недоверчивый друг не стал бы торопиться с таким предложением. 

Он боролся с совестью еще несколько секунд, в то время как горящие глаза молча умоляли его удовлетворить обоюдное плотское желание. Наконец на Гарри снизошло озарение. Он удовлетворит Северуса, только не совсем так, как тот ожидал. 

Гарри опустил голову, чтобы возобновить посасывание, и вновь включил манипуляторы на сосках. Третий зонд он вновь направил вдоль позвоночника. Северус отреагировал бурно. Его тряхануло в воздухе, как от удара током, а его вскрик лишь усилил это впечатление. 

Когда спинной зонд достиг верхней части северусовой задницы, он не стал возвращаться и повторять пройденный путь. Магическое творение проскользнуло в темную складку между скругленными половинками. 

Удачно заглатывая мощный член, Гарри скользнул руками вниз, взялся за изящные полушария, и сжал их. 

Северус одобрительно вскрикнул. 

Гарри взялся покрепче за ягодицы и аккуратно их раздвинул. 

Северус яростно вскинул бедра, словно пытался улечься так, чтобы в него проскользнул член Гарри. Однако Гарри продолжал работать ртом, и оставил предложение без ответа. 

Пытаясь сосредоточиться на новой задаче и одновременно выполняя другие, Гарри осторожно направил спинной зонд в крошечное сморщенное колечко. Он бы предпочел войти туда пальцами, но сейчас их заменяла магия. Гарри позаботился, чтобы манипулятор легко проскользнул внутрь, без всякого растяжения, без намека на насилие. 

Северус ахнул. 

Гарри быстро нашел свою цель - круглую шишечку железы, с которой надеялся когда-нибудь познакомиться поближе. Он выплеснул еще немного энергии и продолжал изо всех сил держать контроль. 

Эмоции в ответном крике не поддавались ни описанию, ни разгадке. Казалось, Северус взорвался сверхновой звездой. Гарри чествовал его простату, отмеряя удовольствие удар за ударом, не забывая сосать и удерживать так полюбившиеся Северусу зонды на сосках. И теперь получалось, что Северуса ублажали не три, а четыре любовника. 

Через мгновение Северус яростно дернулся и выстрелил ему в горло залпами густой горячей спермы. Гарри продолжал свои ласки, пока не почувствовал, что член у него во рту обмяк. Только тогда он усмирил магию и поднял голову. 

Никогда Гарри не видел, чтобы у Северуса Снейпа было такое молодое лицо. Мрачный взгляд сменился восторженным. Щеки горели здоровым румянцем страсти. Тонкогубый рот смягчился. 

Они переглянулись. Северус снова раскинул ноги и прохрипел: 

– Доверши начатое. 

Гарри сглотнул и содрогнулся. Он хотел - боги, он безумно хотел - но нет. Северус еще не освободился от влияния магии, не уступающей по силе Империусу. 

Гарри ужаснулся. Он совершенно потерял самообладание и позволил себе обращаться с Северусом, как с игрушкой. Он был нежен и осторожен, но на плечи ему все равно лег груз вины. 

Поэтому Гарри не стал овладевать беспомощным пленником, а левитировал его в сторону груды подушек у камина и, осторожно опустив, вернул подвижность телу. А потом улегся рядом, но так, чтобы не касаться партнера. Северус и так вытерпел от него немало. 

Когда их взгляды встретились, Гарри не знал, что сказать. Отчасти он считал, что должен извиниться за то, что превратил Северуса в свою марионетку. Никогда раньше он так не поступал с другими. Несмотря на то, что Северус сам попросил его показать способности, Гарри перешел грань дозволенного. Но, взглянув в сияющие глаза, он понял, что Северус не страдал ни минуты. Извинение могло все испортить. Однако без сомнения, как только послевкусие секса померкнет, Северус поймет, что партнер зашел слишком далеко. Гарри терзался, ожидая неминуемого осуждения. 

Северус неотрывно смотрел на него целую вечность. Потом потянулся и непривычно интимным жестом положил руку ему на предплечье. Рассеянно касаясь его ребер кончиками пальцев, Северус произнес: 

– Что бы ты ни пожелал, я дам тебе все, что в моей власти. 

Второй раз за два дня мир Гарри перевернулся. Ошеломленный, он беспомощно уставился на подобревшего Северуса. От этих слов и без того возбужденный член Гарри дернулся. 

– Ты не... сердишься на меня? – глупо запнулся Гарри, обретя, наконец, дар речи. 

– Сержусь? За то, что получил больше удовольствия за один час, чем испытал за всю жизнь? 

Если бы Северус не пребывал сейчас под мощнейшим впечатлением, он никогда бы не сделал такое признание. 

Гарри задрожал: пальцы потянулись к его набухшему члену, который давно доставлял неудобство и непрестанно ныл. 

– Разве ты не хотел… – начал Северус и прервал себя, чтобы перефразировать. – У тебя на лице было написано, что ты хотел, но ты не стал… 

– Я не хотел торопить события, – поспешил объяснить Гарри, прежде чем Северус снова заведет свою песню о степени своей сексуальной привлекательности. – Мы еще плохо знаем друг друга. Кроме того, как только я начал вливать в тебя свою силу, ты едва мог принять осознанное решение. У тебя был точно такой же шанс отказаться, как если бы я наложил на тебя Империус. 

Северус посмотрел на него секунду. 

– Боги, – рассмеялся он, – как же с такой честностью гриффиндорцы до сих пор не вымерли? 

Гарри сам не сдержал смеха. 

– Чтоб я знал. 

Северус посмотрел на него почти с нежностью. 

– Ты собираешься что-нибудь предпринять или будешь лежать и страдать? – осведомился он и хулигански щелкнул пальцем по вздувшемуся члену. Гарри ахнул и задрожал. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил он, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал спокойно. Если его член не получит облегчения, то вскоре пробурит каменный пол. 

– Я уже высказал свое предложение. А ты со своей гриффиндорской чуткостью выбирай, какой контакт приемлем после пятнадцати лет знакомства, – заявил Северус самодовольно и удовлетворенно, как человек, который только что испытал оргазм. – Я хочу помочь любым способом, который ты сочтешь... подходящим нашему уровню... отчужденности. 

– Из-за тебя я выгляжу нелепым, – пробормотал Гарри. Он был согласен даже на стимуляцию рукой. 

– Только потому, что ты _действительно_ нелеп, – ответил Северус. Но его взгляд смягчился, голос тоже. – Однако даже эту черту ты умудряешься сделать потрясающе трогательной. 

У Гарри мозги кипели от желания, и в то же время он ни в чем не был уверен. Однако слова Северуса прозвучали вроде как комплимент. 

– Ох, ради Салазара, – вздохнул Северус, наклонился и поцеловал его. 

Гарри впился в него, как в источник последнего глотка воздуха. Он отдался поцелую всем существом, готовый кончить от одного прикосновения губ. 

Северус обвил его руками. Перевернулся на спину, дернул и уложил сверху на себя. Ноги он раздвинул так, чтобы между ними проскользнули бедра Гарри. 

Вопреки астенической конституции, Северус не был костлявой подушкой. Наоборот, когда Гарри устроился поудобнее, долговязое горячее тело показалось чистой нирваной. Северус погладил его по спине и остановился чуть ниже. 

Гарри застонал. Когда Северус осторожно сжал его ягодицы, сквозь все тело Гарри промчалась ярчайшая радуга чувственного фейерверка. Он беспомощно дернул бедрами, стремясь потереться членом о бедро Северуса. Языки их сплелись в интимном танце, ладони Северуса направляли его подрагивающие бедра в том же восхитительном ритме, какой выбрали языки. 

Гарри буквально вплавлялся в Северуса эмоциями, а затем и телом. Острое удовольствие, накрывавшее его с головой, достигло высшей точки. От ослепительного взрыва мир рассыпался на осколки, и Гарри омыл их прижатые друг к другу животы своим липким соком. 

Глотая воздух, он уцепился за Северуса. Ни снаружи, ни внутри у него ничего не осталось. Он не хотел терять это чудо. Не хотел возвращаться к жизни ненормального. Не хотел видеть, как туман сексуального удовлетворения в глазах Северуса оборачивается неизбежным страхом. 

Именно после оргазма его любовники задумывались о необычной магии, которая сама собой прорывалась у Гарри, когда он волновался. Они уходили или просили его уйти. Лежа сейчас в объятиях Северуса и переводя дыхание, он невольно опасался того, что случится теперь, когда страсть поутихла. 

Но часы на другой стороне комнаты продолжали отстукивать минуты, а все оставалось по-прежнему. Вместо того чтобы поднять его с пола и выгнать, Северус продолжал его целовать. Потом он одной рукой погладил Гарри по спине, а другой дотянулся до покрывала с соседнего дивана и укрыл их обоих. 

Когда Северус прижался к нему, у Гарри чуть сердце не разорвалось. 

Возможно, охватившие его чувства не имели ничего общего с магией, которую он использовал при сексе, но они все равно были чудесны. По телу разлилось тепло - нечто большее, чем послеоргазменная истома. Северус проявил невероятную любезность. Не отвернулся со страхом, а предложил желаемое. Как давно к Гарри не прикасался человек, который хорошо его знал. Незнакомцы бежали при первом признаке его способностей, но Северус... Северуса его сила возбуждала. Часто ли такое бывало? 

Раз в сто лет. Никто никогда не позволял ему, двадцатишестилетнему юнцу, творить с собой такое; никто никогда не соглашался испытать то, на что напросился Северус. На этот раз его не посчитали ненормальным, не испугались, и это было очень важно. Гарри не был наивным ребенком и не питал иллюзий по поводу длительных отношений, но Северус и так дал ему сегодня очень много. Хотелось как-то высказать признательность за удивительный подарок, но как? 

Перебирая в уме подходящие слова, Гарри грелся в чудесных объятиях Северуса. В них было так удобно, так... хорошо. Подкупающее тепло разливалось по телу. Магия, которую он использовал, совершенно его вымотала. Он как будто выдержал долгую дуэль. Гарри попытался было пробормотать слова благодарности, но усталость навалилась на него и он отключился.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Северус впервые разговаривает утром, а Гарри постигает особенности слизеринского образа мышления

Ледяной сквозняк прошелся по голой спине и прогнал сон. 

Северус не понял, где находится и почему спит не в своей постели, и потому насторожился. Он оторвал голову от теплой подушки и уставился в темноту. Однако тут же почувствовал, что его якобы подушка поднимается и опускается в мерном безошибочном ритме дыхания. Потрясенный, он замер. Кто..? 

Северус отодвинулся от соседа. Он почувствовал под собой мягкие подушки и что-то, похожее на ковер, но палочка никак не нащупывалась. 

Он сел и тщательно осмотрел то, что его окружало. Единственным источником света было слабое золотистое мерцание тлеющих углей в камине, что находился в паре футов слева. Разумеется, он спал на полу. 

Только Северус приготовился вскочить на ноги, как его будто обухом по голове ударило. 

Гарри Поттер. Рядом с ним похрапывал Гарри Поттер, и они еще раз... 

Северус с усилием сглотнул, вспоминая, чем именно они вчера занимались. К его сожалению, он повел себя совершенно предсказуемо, но в былые годы влечение к силе приводило к беде и похуже. И вот он, как когда-то в юности, опять отбросил чувство собственного достоинства в обмен на секс. Он попытался утешить себя тем, что рабское подчинение Гарри Поттеру не заклеймит плоть и не очернит душу, но это не помогло. Как только Поттер проснется, на его лице наверняка появится гримаса отвращения. Через несколько минут случится то, к чему Северус был никак не готов — неловкое утро после совместной ночи. Если не ретироваться сейчас, придется смотреть Поттеру в лицо и отрицать вчерашние действия уже не получится. 

Бегство показалось заманчивым, но куда бежать? Даже если пропустить и завтрак, и обед, и ужин, они с Поттером пересекутся на дневном педсовете. Северусу очень не хотелось, чтобы их разговор проходил при свидетелях. 

Он обозвал себя дураком раз десять. О чем он думал? Как можно было так... унизиться перед Поттером? Он что, шлюха, которая раздвигает ноги перед любым могущественным магом? 

Очевидно да. 

Дрожа от холода и не только, Северус провел рукой по волосам и попытался мыслить здраво. Он успел покрыться гусиной кожей, зуб на зуб уже не попадал, так что первым делом стоило зажечь огонь. Он сидел на полу перед очагом – значит, дрова находились где-то справа. 

Северус на коленях пополз в ту сторону, вслепую нащупывая стену. Немного освоившись, он наткнулся пальцами на сухую твердую кору. Взял пару-тройку подходящих поленьев и положил их на желто-красные тлеющие угольки. Те немедленно вспыхнули. Через три минуты в камине вновь весело горел огонь и окутывал трясущегося Северуса теплом не хуже поттеровских объятий. 

Управившись с первой насущной проблемой, Северус вернулся к импровизированной постели. При виде обнаженного Гарри Поттера, растянувшегося на лежанке из зеленых и серебристых диванных подушек, защемило сердце. Тревога не спала ни на йоту, и все же Северус проникся невольным восхищением. 

Вечно взъерошенные черные лохмы обрамляли лицо, решительное и в то же время невинное. Джеймса Поттера надменность в какой-то мере красила, однако его отпрыск своей благотворной чистотой притягивал к себе гораздо сильнее. Северус никогда не думал, что сочтет доброту привлекательной, но доброе мягкое лицо Гарри… оно ему нравилось. Нравилась упрямая ямочка на подбородке, которая отсутствовала у Джеймса, нравился зигзагообразный шрам над бровью. 

Поттер спал без задних ног, сном человека, который трахал кого-то всю ночь. Покрывало, взятое с дивана, соскользнуло, когда Северус зашевелился. 

Во сне с лица Поттера ушли все тревоги, и его красота проявилась еще отчетливее. Северус на мгновение залюбовался молочной кожей на ключице, а потом осторожно накинул покрывало на спящего. 

И зря. Как только шерстяная материя коснулась Поттера, тот открыл глаза. 

Северус замер, ожидая, что, как только Поттер увидит его, то вспомнит, чем они вчера занимались, и тревога в зеленых глазах обернется, в лучшем случае, презрением. Но когда Поттер остановил на нем свой взгляд, от беспокойства не осталось и следа. Он сощурился, и Северус буквально видел, как прокручивались воспоминания в полусонном сознании. 

К его замешательству, Поттер спросонья улыбнулся. 

– Доброе утро, – хрипло пробормотал он. 

До Северуса еще не успело дойти, что с ним вежливо поздоровались, а Поттер сгреб его в охапку и поцеловал. Поцеловал крепко-крепко, забыв, похоже, о степени свежести дыхания по утрам. Приятно ли будет ему самому, Северус не задумывался. Ему доводилось в своей жизни пробовать кое-что похуже утреннего дыхания сонного юнца. 

Северус попытался сдержать порывы, уклониться от поцелуя, потому что, по его мнению, чувства Поттера должны были неминуемо измениться, как только тот уложил бы случившееся в своей голове, но тщетно. Вопреки собственным усилиям, Северус целовал жаждущий рот, пока в легких не кончился воздух. 

Поттер положил руки ему на спину, словно упрашивая не отстраняться. Этот жест вообще никак не вписывался в привычные рамки. Северус разглядывал заостренные черты Поттера, чувствуя запах секса – его и свой. 

– Вчера ты был великолепен, – произнес Поттер с той же полусонной хрипотцой. – Спасибо. 

У Северуса запылали щеки. За постыдное проявление слабости Поттер его благодарил? Не высмеял? 

– Как ты? – спросил Поттер. 

Северус задумался. Вопрос был идиотский. Вчера он преподнес себя этому человеку на блюдечке. Поттер мог сделать с ним что угодно, и у Северуса не хватило бы сил сопротивляться. 

Нет, не так. Северус даже не попытался бы его остановить. Он был обречен с первой секунды, как Поттер к нему прикоснулся и он почувствовал поток его удивительной энергии. Северус не понимал, почему его тянет ощутить, как магия сильного волшебника подчиняет его собственную, но себе он не лгал и не отрицал своих желаний. Вот только честность перед самим собой никоим образом не помогала пережить последствия собственной слабости. 

– Северус, как ты? Нормально? – переспросил Поттер с непритворной заботой и погладил его по щеке. 

Северус с трудом кивнул. Не слишком убедительное подтверждение, однако мозги, как и тело, отказывались повиноваться. 

– Боже, ты же мерзнешь, – всполошился Поттер, будто прочел его мысли, переместился и набросил покрывало и на него тоже. – Так лучше? 

Северус совершенно не привык к доброму вниманию. В глубине души зашевелился страх. Не надеясь на голос, он еще раз кивнул. 

Поттер, похоже, владел языком по утрам куда лучше. 

– Который... – спросил было он, затем глянул на напольные часы в углу комнаты. Видимо, он применил невербальное заклинание увеличения, потому что смог разглядеть циферблат и ответить на свой собственный вопрос, хотя очки его лежали на столе. – Только половина седьмого. У нас еще есть время. Расслабься. 

Его рука мягко надавила на затылок Северуса, и Северус, повинуясь, опустил голову на подушку рядом с Поттером. Когда тот закинул на него руку и ногу, для сохранения спокойствия Северусу понадобились некоторые усилия. Мужчины, с которыми он спал раньше, не позволяли себе подобных объятий, а если и позволяли, то никак не с ним. 

Такое отношение сбивало с толку. Поттер жил в Магическом мире с одиннадцати лет. Даже дремучий гриффиндорец вроде него должен был понимать, что вчера его любовник вел себя... неприемлемо. 

Северус не мог расслабиться, хотя его напряженную спину поглаживали уже пять минут. 

– Ты всегда такой молчаливый по утрам или только сегодня? – поинтересовался Поттер. – Если я слишком загостился, ты только скажи. 

– Чт-т-то? – из горла Северуса вырвалось какое-то карканье. 

– Вчера ночью я... очень увлекся, – казалось, Поттер тщательно подбирал слова. – Возможно, мне, э-э, не следовало делать то, что я сделал. 

– Не следовало _тебе_? – выпалил ошеломленный Северус, не успев мало-мальски подумать. – Но ведь это я предложил тебе себя. Именно я... себя опозорил. 

– Стоп-стоп, – перебил Поттер и воззрился на него, опершись на локоть. – Ты о чем? 

Щеки Северуса, по его ощущениям, запылали не хуже огня в очаге. Разглядывая аккуратный поттеровский нос, он принялся перечислять свои проступки. 

– Вчера я потерял над собой контроль. Я отбросил достоинство и полностью отдался на волю твоей милости. Многие сочли бы мое поведение... извращением и жестоко проучили бы за проявление слабости… 

– Во-первых, с твоей стороны не было ни извращения, ни, тем более, слабости, – перебил Поттер, сверкнув глазами. – Для того чтобы попросить о том, что тебе нужно, требуется немалая решимость. Ты не ходил вокруг да около, не скрывал своих желаний. Ты выложил все начистоту, все поставил на карту. Поступить честно – это не слабость и не трусость. А тот, кто за твою храбрость отплатил _наказанием_ , – Поттер выплюнул последнее слово с такой злостью, словно хотел кого-то убить, – тебя недостоин. 

_Достоин? Его?_ Поттер говорил серьезно, без всякого подтекста, с пылким гриффиндорским чистосердечием. 

Северус зажмурился, не в силах выдержать такой откровенности. Слова Поттера его ошарашили. Можно сказать, в одно мгновение сняли с плеч тяжкий груз. 

Боги, неужели это правда? Поттер сделал предсказуемые выводы, однако... не осудил его. 

Между тем Поттер привлек его к себе поближе. 

Северуса начала бить дрожь. Он понимал, что недостоин доброты партнера, но не подумал воспротивиться. Он прижался, молча вознося молитву какому бы то ни было Провидению, ниспославшему ему такую награду, чтобы ему позволили еще хоть сколько-нибудь насладиться счастьем, прежде чем Поттер поймет свою ошибку и уйдет. 

Поттер еще долго держал его в тесных объятиях, поглаживая по спине и прижимаясь губами к макушке. 

Северус мысленно похвалил себя, что нашел вчера время вымыть голову. Поттер то и дело зарывался носом и пальцами ему в волосы. 

Окажись на месте Поттера слизеринец, Северусу было бы не по себе – ведь, соглашаясь на излишнюю ласку, он выглядит слабаком. Но Гарри расположился так удобно, что становилось ясно: он получал не меньшее удовольствие. 

Укрывшись в объятии поттеровских рук, Северус ощутил, как по вялому телу потекли непривычная удовлетворенность и какое-то тепло. С вожделением они не имели ничего общего, однако Северус не мог распознать, что именно это было. 

Некоторое время он размышлял о своих ощущениях. Ни с чем подобным он не сталкивался даже в раннем детстве. Он всю жизнь провел среди хищников. Он даже не мог понять, что значит быть в безопасности рядом с другим магом, поэтому мысль о защите со стороны партнера еще требовалось уложить в голове — настолько она выбивалась из привычных рамок. Но то-то и оно: сейчас, в объятиях Гарри Поттера он чувствовал себя защищенным. 

– Я лучше вернусь через камин к себе и подготовлюсь к урокам, – нарушил, наконец, молчание Поттер. – Мне еще пятьдесят контрольных проверять. Может, увидимся вечером? Сыграем партию-другую в шахматы? 

В его голосе звучало столько надежды, как будто отрицательный ответ причинил бы ему жестокую боль. 

Отказываться Северус не собирался, но инстинкты самосохранения предупреждали, что продолжать регулярные встречи неразумно. Он впервые испытывал такие чувства, как сейчас. Для него будет страшным ударом, когда Поттер в конце концов последует примеру остальных и уйдет. 

Северус открыл рот, чтобы тактично объяснить, почему сегодня не стоит встречаться, но в близоруких зеленых глазах светилось столько надежды и желания, что вместо благоразумного, обусловленного холодной логикой отказа, у него ни с того ни с сего вырвалось: 

– Если тебе так хочется. 

Он тут же обругал себя за малодушие, но при виде радостного облегчения, отразившегося на лице Поттера, он не мог сожалеть о победе сердца над здравым смыслом. В конце концов, еще будет время для взаимных обид после того, как Поттер разорвет связь. А сейчас, пожалуй, стоит просто получать удовольствие. 

– Отлично! – просиял Поттер и стиснул его в порывистом объятии. – Если бы не понедельник, мы могли бы проваляться здесь все утро. 

Северус задумался. Неужели парочки разлеживаются по утрам в голом виде? Он и впрямь сущий невежда в вопросах межличностных отношений. 

– Ладно, дождемся субботы, – заявил Поттер. 

– Да, субботы, – отозвался Северус, надеясь ничем не выдать своей озадаченности. Впервые тот, с кем он перепихнулся, будет общаться с ним и не потеряет интереса в течение недели. 

Поттер, между тем, взял его лицо в ладони и вовлек в глубокий поцелуй, словно давая обещание. И произнес хриплым голосом, оторвавшись от его губ: 

– Боже! Ты бесподобен, фантастически бесподобен. Я теперь буду весь день ходить как пыльным мешком стукнутый, мечтая о сегодняшнем вечере. 

Северус пристально вглядывался в зеленые глаза, но в открытом, слегка расфокусированном взгляде читались лишь желание и тепло. Не фальшь, не скрытый подтекст, просто... приятное старое доброе вожделение. Он старательно подавил приступ сентиментальности. Сколько лет Поттеру? Молодежь почти всегда шла на поводу у гормонов, так что заявление Поттера, конечно, не было направлено лично на него, Северуса; Поттер признался бы в том же самом любому, с кем переспал. Но комплимент пришелся Северусу по душе. Все-таки было лестно сознавать, что привлекательный молодой человек относится к тебе не хуже, чем к другим своим любовникам, и не считает вашу связь ужасной, возмутительной ошибкой. 

– Тогда до вечера, – добавил Северус, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке рядом с сияющим Поттером. 

Тот нехотя отстранился и поднялся на ноги. 

Северус старался смотреть только на его лицо, но взгляд невольно проследил линии стройного гибкого мускулистого тела и оценил, как приятно качнулись пенис и яички. Поттер запустил пальцы в лохматое, черное гнездо, именуемое прической, молча призвал очки с соседнего столика и оглядел освещенный кусок пола. 

– Ума не приложу, где мои вещи. Уменьши их и захвати вечером, ладно? 

– Ты отправишься по сети _нагишом_? – осведомился Северус. 

– Шокирующее зрелище, да? – хмыкнул Поттер. – Будем надеяться, что я правильно произнесу название своих комнат. Когда я путешествовал по сети в первый раз, меня занесло в лавку ростовщика в Лютном переулке. 

– Полагаю, за тебя заломили приличную цену. А уж если ты появишься в таком виде, владелец лавки обогатится на пару-тройку тысяч галеонов. 

Поттер уронил челюсть. 

– Это был комплимент? 

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – саркастически фыркнул Северус, впрочем, без всякой злости. 

По комнате разнесся тихий смех. Поттер несколько мгновений постоял, глядя на Северуса сверху вниз, потом покачал головой. 

– Северус Снейп, ты удивительный человек, – сказал он. Затем взял горстку поблескивающего летучего пороха из банки на каминной доске и внятно произнес: – Комнаты Гарри Поттера, Школа Хогвартс Чародейства и Волшебства. 

Зашел в полыхающее зеленое пламя и унесся прочь в чем мать родила. Отголоски его смеха какое-то время еще звенели в воздухе. 

Северус оглядел развороченную гостиную. Почему-то здесь вдруг стало так оглушительно пусто. 

Он знал, что должен встать и привести комнату в порядок, а затем подготовиться к урокам, но никак не мог выйти из ступора. В течение двух дней с ним случились слишком невероятные события, чтобы принять их спокойно. 

Это безумство должно было закончиться на неловком поцелуе в субботний вечер, когда выяснилось, что он неверно понял мотивы Поттера. Но Поттер не отверг неуместных притязаний; наоборот, он вернулся за продолжением. Когда Северус вчера не удержался и бесстыдно предложил себя Поттеру, тот мог последовать примеру предшественников — использовать его как шлюху, унизить, и затем уйти, проникнувшись отвращением. Но не последовал. Гарри окутал его своей магией и ублажал до умопомрачения. Впервые в жизни Северусу не пришлось расплачиваться за удовольствие болью, ни телесной, ни душевной. 

После утреннего пробуждения чудеса продолжались. Северус никогда раньше не получал после секса уважения и заботы. При этом в поведении Поттера не ощущалось ни одолжения, ни жалости. Зато была благодарность, как будто это ему сделали огромный подарок. Что совершенно сбивало с толку. 

При всей непостижимости их отношений, Северус решил ими не рисковать. Хотя внутренний голос предупреждал, что эта связь подтачивает его защиту, от нее было слишком хорошо, чтобы обрывать ее раньше срока, который и так скоро истечет. Но, сколь бы ни был этот срок краток, Северус пройдет его до конца. А с последствиями можно разбираться по мере их наступления. Немного утешало, что после получения Темной Метки пришлось намного хуже. Что бы ни случилось в отношениях с Гарри Поттером, большой трагедии уже не будет. 

Конечно, Северус знал, что эти неправдоподобные отношения продлятся недолго. Поттер, очаровательный молодой красавец, рано или поздно – причем, скорее, рано – очнется и проявит интерес к своим ровесникам. О неизбежном разрыве было больно даже думать, но Северус прекрасно понимал, что мечтать о постоянных отношениях глупо. 

Сейчас он, пожалуй, представлял из себя необычную забаву. Поттер наверняка считал его увлекательным вызовом. Как слизеринец Северус понимал, что процесс завоевания неприступной крепости будоражит кровь. Но со временем острые ощущения притупятся. Пелена с глаз Поттера спадет, искренняя страсть уступит место банальному сюжету — престарелый маг отчаянно пытается разжечь угасший интерес молодого любовника. Северус понимал, что ему лучше подготовиться к такому повороту. И когда настанет время, он сделает то, что должен. Ему придется отпустить Поттера, не роняя достоинства и учтивости, и научиться быть благодарным за то время, которое ему уделили. 

Будущее вырисовывалось мрачное, но разве иные перспективы ему когда-нибудь светили? Ошибка, совершенная в семнадцать лет, обрекла его вечное осуждение. Северусу еще повезло, что Поттер вообще обратил на него внимание. Северус знал это. И все же, даже после всего двух встреч тень неминуемого расставания ложилась тяжкой ношей на сердце. Насколько хуже будет после еще трех-четырех свиданий, таких, как прошедшей ночью? 

Но какое это имело значение? Неужели он упустит возможность почувствовать себя живым хотя бы еще несколько дней? Северус не строил иллюзий. Сегодня вечером или, самое позднее, завтра, Поттер ему вставит и исчерпает все видимые причины задерживаться. Раскроется его последняя загадка, и Поттер уйдет. 

Признать это было очень больно, но в каком-то смысле Северус почувствовал себя легче. Все отговорки закончатся. Непонятные взаимоотношения сойдут на нет, и можно будет вернуться к себе зализывать раны в одиночестве. 

Прояснив для себя план действий, Северус успокоился. Он встал с их самодельной лежанки из подушек и разыскал палочку, чтобы убраться в гостиной. 

Он думал, что Гарри отправил свои вещи в корзину в прачечную, но они обнаружились здесь, под подушками. Джинсы, которые Гарри носил вчера, сбились в комок. Из заднего кармана торчала остролистовая палочка. Северус замер. 

Даже убийство Волдеморта не свидетельствовало об уровне силы Поттера так, как небрежное обращение с единственным средством личной защиты. Какой маг оставит свою палочку валяться где ни попадя? Даже Альбус и Темный Лорд всегда держали ее при себе, хотя при случае колдовали и без нее. Неужели Гарри наделен такой мощью, что палочка для него —лишь бесполезный кусок деревяшки? 

Чтобы найти ответ, достаточно было вспомнить, что вытворял Поттер вчера вечером беспалочковой магией. Все время, что они провели вместе, Гарри применял разнородные чары. В разгар страсти Северус насчитал пять одновременно действующих вариантов: свечи, левитация и три манипулятора. Пять заклинаний... и у Гарри еще хватило энергии на секс. 

Поттер и впрямь удивлял. Казалось, способности Спасителя Магического мира простирались за все мыслимые пределы. Тот просто загадывал желание, и оно тут же исполнялось. Ни один знакомый Северусу маг, даже Волдеморт в расцвете сил, не обладал умениями, какие показал вчера Поттер. По здравому рассуждению, следовало бы испугаться, но разве Северус когда-нибудь остерегался столь соблазнительно высокого уровня магии? 

Покачав головой, Северус поднял палочку Поттера. Может, тому она и не очень нужна, но лучше все-таки отнести ее, даже если она используется только для того, чтобы внушать остальным фальшивое чувство, что они в безопасности. 

Северус отдаст палочку утром в Большом Зале. 

Волнующее предвкушение скорой встречи с Гарри было сущей глупостью. Но до того как случится неизбежное, из недолгих дней, проведенных с Гарри, Северус собирался выжать все удовольствие до капли. 

*~*~*

– Итак, следующий пункт на повестке дня — Рождество, – объявила Минерва Макгонагалл. 

Гарри переключил свое внимание на предстоящее обсуждение. Совещания персонала были делом обычным, и чаще всего он на них просто отмалчивался. Месяц за месяцем мусолились одни и те же темы. Изредка приходилось при всех разбираться со студентом. Раньше, когда такое случалось и виновником оказывался слизеринец, Гарри со Снейпом затевали бурные споры, но теперь... все стало иначе. Теперь Гарри совершенно спокойно затрагивал возникшую проблему в ежедневных разговорах с Северусом, мимоходом, так же, как Северус рассказывал о недавнем взрыве котла. И до Гарри только сейчас дошло, что после таких разговоров проблема со студентом молниеносно решалась. 

Северус не переставал удивлять. Раньше любовники рядом с Гарри не задерживались так долго, не говоря уж о том, чтобы в сексе суметь настроиться на одну волну. Понимая, как неуместно грезить об интимном на педсовете, Гарри мысленно встряхнулся и вернулся к текущей теме. 

К Рождеству он неизменно проявлял особый интерес. Именно в Хогвартсе он по-настоящему отпраздновал Рождество, и ему хотелось, чтобы студенты, которые оставались на время каникул в школе, тоже могли повеселиться на празднике, как он когда-то. Декабрь только начинался, так что у преподавателей оставалось еще достаточно времени, чтобы все распланировать, но, оказалось, Минерва правильно сделала, что подняла эту тему загодя. 

– Профессор Флитвик еще раз любезно предложил заняться украшением замка вместе с Хагридом, – сказала она. 

– Опять эти несносные феи и распевающие гимны доспехи, – проворчал Северус, сидевший рядом. 

Кое-кто из коллег стрельнул в его сторону укоризненным взглядом, но в целом, на его недовольство обратили внимания не больше, чем на скрип старого стула. 

Послышалось металлическое и стеклянное позвякивание — профессор Трелони, сидевшая в дальнем конце стола, чуть подвинулась, и ее многочисленные бусы с цепочками заколыхались. За девять лет, минувших с тех пор, как Гарри окончил школу, Трелони почти не изменилась. Она по-прежнему щеголяла в полупрозрачных многослойных одеяниях, и от нее по-прежнему разило благовониями. 

– Мой хрустальный шар показал, что на Рождество мы снова устроили бал и он имел огромный успех. 

– Могу я напомнить, что в прошлый раз, когда мы устраивали сие нелепое мероприятие, не менее двадцати шести студентов получили взыскание за злоупотребление спиртным и семеро были пойманы... скажем так, на месте преступления? – презрительно ухмыльнулся Северус. 

– Причем вами, – кисло вставил профессор Уиллис, седовласый учитель Древних Рун. 

Гарри же задумался о количестве школьников, которых в том году застали за обжиманиями. Семеро. Это что же получается, две парочки и кто-то втроем? 

– Простите, если никого, кроме меня, не заботит, доживут ли вверенные нам недоумки до ТРИТОНов, или успеют отравиться алкоголем и преждевременно наплодить себе подобных, – парировал Снейп. 

– Мне, например, нравится Рождественский бал, – сердито пыхнула Трелони. 

– Мадам, вам нравятся аромат пачули. И можно больше ничего не говорить ни о ваших вкусах, ни о суждениях, – возразил Северус. 

В глазах прорицательницы за огромными очками с толстыми линзами отразилось замешательство. Гарри отвернулся, пряча улыбку. Общение с Северусом и впрямь сказывалось на восприятии. В его неучтивости Гарри начал находить некую изюминку. 

– Минерва, сколько студентов остается на каникулы? – спросил Невилл Лонгботтом с дальнего конца стола. Он по-прежнему боялся Северуса, но научился скрывать свой страх. На педсоветах пухленький профессор Гербологии служил прибежищем спокойствия. Невилл развил умение менять тему, чтобы останавливать споры, которые грозили начаться из-за снейповых выпадов. Гарри ценил его усилия. За последние четыре года из тактики друга он раз или два извлек немалую пользу и едва ли имел моральное право обижаться на Невилла сегодня. Хотя с удовольствием наблюдал, как его любовник критиковал выжившую из ума учительницу Предсказаний. 

– Шестнадцать, – ответила Минерва. 

– Это много, – заметил Гарри. 

– Да, я тоже так подумала, – согласилась Минерва. 

– Почему так много? – спросил Невилл. 

– Ну, у четверых магглорожденных семьи сняли с себя всю ответственность за своих детей после получения письма из Хогвартса. Еще у пятерых родители уезжают на отдых за границу. 

– А остальные? – поинтересовалась Гермиона. 

– Трое моих слизеринцев попросили разрешения оставаться. Я не уточнял причин, – сообщил Северус. 

– И еще остаются пара хаффлпаффцев, равенкловец и гриффиндорец, – подытожила Минерва. – У нас будет полно хлопот. 

– Если остается столько студентов, может, стоит подумать о том, чтобы развлечь их? – предложила Гермиона. 

– Вы что имели в виду? – спросила Минерва. 

– Ну, я на самом деле не думала об этом, но... – видимо, никаких идей Гермионе в голову не пришло. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. Когда он в прошлый раз предлагал свою идею, ее разнесли в пух и прах, главным образом из-за того, что Северус резко осуждал празднование по-маггловски в магической школе. 

– Мы могли бы устроить так называемого Секретного Санту* и рождественский ужин с пением гимнов. 

– А кто-нибудь мог бы даже нарядиться в Санту и выдавать подарки, – подхватила Гермиона, пока ее не успел перебить Снейп, и повернулась к Хагриду. – Или, например, в Призрак Прошлого Рождества. 

Гарри затаил дыхание, не смея взглянуть даже одним глазком на любовника. Сейчас Северус раскритикует его идею. Вспышки от Снейпа, вообще-то, ждали все. 

Неловкая тишина затянулась. 

Наконец, у Гарри хватило духу взглянуть на Северуса. Суровое каменное лицо было совершенно нечитаемо. Они встретились глазами и долго смотрели друг на друга. 

Северус ничего не сказал. 

Их коллеги пришли в столь сильное замешательство, словно в назначенный час рассвета на горизонте не взошло солнце. 

Молчание нарушила директриса. 

– Есть какие-нибудь возражения? Северус? – сказала она, как будто, по ее мнению, он пропустил все обсуждение мимо ушей. 

Северус покачал головой. 

– Наверняка самая пресная идея покажется студентам наиболее интересной. 

У Минервы как будто выбили почву из-под ног. Как и у Гарри, и остальных присутствующих. 

– У тебя нет никаких возражений против маггловского ужина, гимнов и Санты? – уточнила Минерва. 

– У меня масса возражений. Но если вы собираетесь развлечь этих болванов, пожалуйста. Хотя предложение таит определенную угрозу, оно намного предпочтительней, чем повторное фиаско с Рождественским балом, – процедил Северус. 

– Северус, ты как себя чувствуешь? – осторожно поинтересовалась мадам Помфри. 

Это же явно хотели узнать, но боялись спрашивать все остальные. 

Северус ответил в своей привычной язвительной манере, и Гарри переглянулся с Гермионой. Их коллеги сделали то же самое. Никто не мог поверить, что Северус Снейп сдался без малейшего сопротивления. 

С легким налетом волнения, словно ожидая, что сей явный самозванец, прикидывающийся Снейпом, взорвется в любой момент, Минерва продолжила: 

– Хорошо, так и сделаем. Кто займется организацией раздачи подарков? 

– Я займусь, – тут же вызвалась Гермиона. 

– А кто исполнит роль Рождественского деда? 

Все почему-то опять уставились на Северуса, будто ожидали, что эксцентричный двойник предложит себя. Гарри надеялся, что вызовется Хагрид, и не ошибся. 

– Я исполню, госпожа директриса, – зычным голосом произнес полувеликан. – Кто хочет сшить мне костюм? 

– Хагрид, мы можем помочь, – пообещала Гермиона. 

– Я неплохая портниха, – заявила мадам Помфри, вызвав всеобщее удивление. – Я могу помочь, если хотите. 

– Спасибо, – сказала Гермиона. – Помощь нам понадобится. Я с иглой не в ладах, а Гарри и того хуже. 

– Никогда бы не подумал, что пошив одежды ваше хобби, Поттер, – протянул Северус. 

На самом деле Гарри, будучи лучшим другом Рона, не раз пробовал чинить его подержанные мантии, когда чары уже не действовали. Но посвящать в подобные дела весь персонал не хотелось. 

Гарри почувствовал, как к щекам прилила краска. 

– Да, ну… 

Отвечать не пришлось – в комнате опять прозвучал назойливый обиженный голос профессора Трелони. 

– Минерва, а предложение Рождественского бала не прошло? 

– Я подумаю, – ответила директриса. 

– Мне было видение, что мы прекрасно повеселимся, – заявила Трелони. 

– Не сомневаюсь, – лаконичность Минервы прекрасно отражала ее мнение. – Теперь, если все вопросы обсудили, совещание закончено. Всем спасибо за участие и сотрудничество. 

Комната быстро опустела. За столом с неубранными чашками, перьями и листами пергамента остались только Гермиона, Гарри и Северус. 

– Пока, Гарри, – попрощалась Гермиона и поспешила выйти, будто боялась увидеть, как Снейп превратится в чудовище. 

Понимая ее чувства, Гарри повернулся к любовнику и спросил: 

– И что это было? 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – рассеянно откликнулся Северус, собирая контрольные, которые проверял до начала совещания. 

– Ты согласился на Секретного Санту и пение гимнов. Кто ты и куда дел настоящего Северуса Снейпа? – с долей шутки пояснил Гарри. 

– Как я сказал, на этом мероприятии меньше возможности для нарушения распорядка, чем во время Рождественского бала, – ответил Северус. 

– Но если вообще ничего не устраивать, студентам будет еще труднее нарушить правила, – заметил Гарри. 

– Само собой разумеется, – согласился Северус. 

В голове у Гарри свербела одна мысль. Единственная причина, по которой Северус мог согласиться с такой легкостью – их новые отношения. Нетрудно вспомнить, каким отвратительным деспотом проявлял себя Северус в бытность Гарри его учеником, как вопиюще несправедливо награждал баллами собственный факультет и спускал все с рук ублюдку Малфою, в то же время наказывая гриффиндорцев за сам факт их существования. Судя по недавним проблемам с оценками Карла Уэстфилда, Северус с тех пор не сильно изменился. 

Гарри решил разобраться. 

– В прошлом году ты отклонил обе идеи и размазал меня по стенке. 

– Да, – подтвердил Северус с раздражающим хладнокровием, словно наслаждаясь его смущением. 

– Так почему согласился сейчас? Я же знаю, тебе не хочется участвовать в раздаче подарков и распевать гимны. 

– Конечно нет. Сама идея устраивания маггловских празднеств есть оскорбление традиций Магического мира, – спокойно ответил Северус. 

– Тогда почему ты молчал? – настаивал Гарри. – В прошлом году ты дрался до последнего. 

Северус заметно занервничал. Взгляд темных глаз метнулся к открытой двери. Северус вытащил палочку, пробормотал запирающее заклинание и добавил заглушающие чары. 

– Теперь все изменилось, – ответил он. – В прошлом году я с превеликим удовольствием портил тебе настроение и замыслы. В этом году... не в моих интересах огорчать тебя без необходимости. 

– Потому что мы вместе спим? – спросил Гарри, не зная, что думать. Несправедливый фаворитизм Северуса был его наименее любимой чертой. 

– Да, – тут же ответил Северус. – Тебя это беспокоит? 

Гарри попытался подобрать верные слова. 

– Если на самом деле ты не согласен со мной, то неправильно… соглашаться со мной только ради согласия. 

– Я понимаю, – мягко заметил Северус. Он призадумался. – Но разве твои друзья когда-нибудь высказываются против, когда ты выдвигаешь подобные предложения? Я видел, на педсоветах профессор Уизли и профессор Лонгботттом тебя поддерживают, не проявляя особого интереса. В чем разница между их поведением и моим? 

Похоже, Северус и впрямь не разбирался, что такое дружба. 

– Разница есть, потому что, когда Гермиона и Невилл поддерживают меня, сами они не стремятся предложить нечто другое. Они при этом не наступают себе на горло. А ты сегодня именно что наступил — поскольку согласился, просто чтобы угодить мне, на то, в чем участвовать не хотел. 

– Да, – подтвердил Северус, таким тоном, будто в его действиях не было ничего неправильного. Он помолчал секунду. – В Доме Слизерина единственный способ отличить друга от противника — узнать, кто тебя поддерживает. Принципы редко имеют значение. 

Гарри задумался. Каково было Северусу расти в обстановке, где пристрастность и механическая поддержка считались за преданность? Северусу вбили в голову, что безоговорочная поддержка деспотизма это единственный путь демонстрации лояльности, и теперь он единственным известным ему способом показывал Гарри свою верность. 

Верность. Она, разумеется, имела значение. Прав бывал Гарри или нет, друзья никогда его не бросали. Гермиона и Рон держались плечом к плечу с ним, когда остальные поворачивались к нему спиной. Неужели то, о чем говорил Северус, отличалось столь разительно? 

Гарри хотел сказать, что нет, но в глубине души он знал правду. Гермиона и Рон, может, и стояли за него горой, но никогда не молчали, если считали, что он совершал ошибку. То, что Северус слепо соглашался в вопросах, которые шли вразрез с его мнением просто из лояльности, было неправильно, совершенно неправильно. Только как об этом сказать, не задевая самолюбия Северуса? Тот по-своему, неуклюже, публично заявил ему о своих чувствах, пусть даже присутствовавшие на совещании ничего не поняли. Коллеги наверняка решили, что зельевар тронулся умом. 

– Я понимаю, что повлияло на твое решение, – заговорил, наконец, Гарри. – Но я уже знаю, что ты мой друг. Тебе не нужно… поступаться своими убеждениями, чтобы доказать свою дружбу. Я понимаю, что мы почти на все смотрим с совершенно разных точек зрения. Я не жду и не хочу, чтобы ты во всем со мной соглашался. И если у нас случаются разногласия, это не означает, что мы перестаем дружить. Пока мы не начнем орать друг на друга, как раньше, у нас все будет хорошо. Если хочешь высказать Минерве возражения по поводу Рождественского праздника… 

Северус мучительно долго буравил его взглядом. По его лицу невозможно было ничего понять. 

– Меня одинаково раздражают все сезонные мероприятия, – изрек, наконец, он. – Хотя я... ценю чувства, которые ты выразил, ты должен понять: я поступаю так. Я слизеринец, а слизеринцы на людях не упрекают тех, кого... считают друзьями. Я не буду возражать тебе, пока мы являемся... 

– Любовниками, – мягко закончил Гарри, видя, как трудно говорить Северусу. – Мы любовники. Не нужно стесняться. 

– Если ты не можешь принять, что... – запнулся Северус. 

Гарри не мог больше обвинять его. В конце концов получилось, что он ругал Северуса именно за поддержку. Наверное, Северус, который не слишком привык к дружескому общению, ужасно запутался. 

– Прости, – он потянулся и положил ладонь Северусу на рукав. – Я только хотел сказать, что... мы не разойдемся, если в каком-то вопросе у нас появятся противоречия. 

– Именно так сейчас и получается, разве нет? – с долей иронии заметил Северус. 

Гарри с облегчением кивнул. 

– Да, пожалуй. 

Он взглянул в темные бездонные глаза, мечтая лишь накрыть рот Северуса собственным ртом и стереть поцелуем каменную маску с сурового лица. Но у него хватало ума, чтобы воздержаться от подобного трюка в учительской. Даже при запертой двери и заглушающих чарах. 

– Обед начнется минут через десять. 

– Так и есть, – согласился Северус, и бархатные чувственные нотки, как всегда, подорвали самообладание Гарри. 

– Э-э... у тебя правда разыгрался аппетит? 

Северус охотно кивнул и добавил хрипловатым соблазнительным голосом: 

– Но не из-за еды. 

– Мы можем, гм, зайти через камин к тебе, – предложил Гарри, думая, что, в противном случае они через полминуты окажутся на полу учительской. 

– Звучит заманчиво, – откликнулся Северус и поднялся, держа в руке контрольные работы. 

Гарри повернулся и последовал за любовником к двери. Удивительно, как быстро они опять поладили. 

*~*~*

– Не-е-е-ет! – закричал Гарри и проснулся. Горло саднило, пот лил ручьями, перед глазами плыли картины кровавых пыток. Пытаясь отдышаться, он сделал глубокий вдох и постарался взять себя в руки. 

Он сел и осмотрелся. Его постель, его спальня. Ему ничто не угрожало. Это был только сон, как и раньше. 

Часы на каминной полке подсказали, что сейчас только шесть утра. 

Проклятье, он вчера забыл принять свое зелье Сна без Сновидений, когда вернулся от Северуса. Любовные упражнения его так измочалили, что у него едва хватило сил выйти из камина и рухнуть на кровать. Этот человек его точно уморит. Но кто бы возражал! 

Сегодня пятница, напомнил он себе, и завтра исполнится три недели с тех пор, как Северус поцеловал его в Запретном Лесу. При мысли о Северусе ужас ночного кошмара отступил, дыхание постепенно выровнялось. 

Гарри не мог не изумляться отношениям с Северусом. Так надолго раньше никого не хватало. Партнеры пугались его кошмаров. Или уровня его магии — после того, как Гарри забывался и переставал строить из себя обычного человека. Кошмары ему давно не снились, так что они еще не успели вырасти в проблему, а что касается страха перед магической силой, Северус, похоже, ничуть ее не опасался. Гарри даже имел глупость оставить палочку в подземельях после первого визита. Когда он понял свою оплошность, то стал бояться, что Северус слиняет, но тот просто вернул ему палочку, ловко и незаметно, проходя мимо утром в Большом Зале, и никогда не упоминал о случившемся. Это требовало и изящества, и выдержки. 

До сих пор Гарри не встречался с человеком, которого бы необычный магический потенциал не страшил, а притягивал. Когда он думал о том, что позволял с собой делать Северус, у него кружилась голова, дергался член. Каждую ночь в течение трех недель Северус полностью отдавался в его руки и позволял ему вытворять что угодно с помощью магии. Свобода действий, опьяняющее отсутствие сдерживающих барьеров превращали их встречи в увлекательнейшую сексуальную одиссею. Они не мерились силой; хотя от ощущения того, как Северус сдает позиции, срывало крышу напрочь. Они буквально смешивались энергией. Северус открывался ему и на сексуальном, и на магическом уровне. Гарри вливался в Северуса всем своим существом, а Северус полностью его принимал. Для Северуса не существовало пределов, и Гарри боготворил его за храбрость. 

Но об этом он молчал. Северус Снейп не терпел сентиментальностей. Несмотря на еженощный секс три недели подряд, Гарри сомневался, благосклонно ли примет его новый любовник эмоциональные привязки. Странно, конечно. Когда после секса Гарри прижимался к Северусу, тот никогда не противился, но сам никогда не начинал объятий. Создавалось впечатление, что Северусу они и не нужны. Гарри пытался не требовать слишком многого, но теперь ему хотелось просто слиться с Северусом, стать с ним единым целым. 

Наверное, Северус бы ухохотался над глупой сентиментальностью. Но ничего. Гарри умел хранить тайны. Северусу не нужно знать, какой круглый идиот у него партнер. 

Стряхивая остатки кошмара, Гарри поднялся с постели навстречу новому дню. Спотыкаясь, добрался до антрацитово-черной холодной ванной и силой мысли зажег настенные светильники. 

На зеркале над раковиной белел клочок пергамента. Гарри улыбнулся, вчитываясь в аккуратный почерк Гермионы. 

_«Г._

Бедняга Рон вернулся утром еле живой. К завтраку мы, скорее всего, не выйдем. Рон обещает вырваться в следующую пятницу, так что не строй планы на вечер. 

С любовью, 

Тоже Г». 

Боже, как он соскучился по Рону. Тот с головой ушел в поиски Берка. Весь аврорат чуть ли не каждый день работал в двойную смену. Хорошо, если Рону удавалось наскоро позавтракать с Гермионой и Гарри, но большую часть времени бедняга выползал из кровати и несся по камину на службу до того, как они встанут. 

Гарри порадовался, что подруга побудет немного с мужем. Рон работал без выходных не первую неделю. Гермиона заполняла это время своим клубом и другими интересами, но Гарри знал, как сильно она скучала по Рону. 

В каком-то смысле отсутствие Рона облегчило развитие отношений с Северусом. Отпадала необходимость неловких объяснений. Сначала Гарри не говорил друзьям, боясь, что связь оборвется через жалкие несколько дней. Когда предполагаемые сроки прошли, а отношения продолжились, он откладывал разговор, потому что не хотел, чтобы ссора с друзьями отравила ему радость. Подспудно он догадывался, что Рон не одобрит его выбор. Кроме того, подобное известие не сообщают походя за утренним перекусом. А Рон и так нес огромную нагрузку, недосыпал, и в данных обстоятельствах не смог бы спокойно воспринять их новые отношения с Северусом. 

Но вот почему Гарри скрывался от Гермионы, оставалось тайной, покрытой мраком. Отнюдь не потому, что ему не представлялось возможности поделиться. По вторникам и четвергам у них было общее «окно» в третью пару, а трапезничали они вместе каждый день. Она всегда спрашивала о Северусе, и Гарри всегда рассказывал об их невинных развлечениях. Но о том, насколько изменились их отношения, он, противясь соблазну, умалчивал. 

Даже теперь при мысли о признании в душу закрадывался какой-то суеверный страх. Гарри никогда не скрывал от Гермионы и Рона свои романы, и каждый раз, без исключений, когда он рассказывал им о новом приятеле, эти отношения через неделю заканчивались. Рассудком он понимал, что на самом деле откровенность с друзьями и разрывы с любовниками не были связаны между собой, но сейчас он впервые держал свое признание при себе, и также впервые его отношения длились так долго. 

Да, друзьям нужно рассказать правду; но Гарри так хотелось побыть с Северусом еще чуть-чуть. Что ж, сегодняшняя пятница подойдет. По крайней мере, Рон будет в хорошем настроении. 

Приняв решение, Гарри быстренько освежился под душем и направился в Большой зал. После хорошего секса у него, как всегда, разыгрался аппетит. 

В Зале присутствовало меньше полутора десятка школьников. Что неудивительно, поскольку часы показывали только четверть седьмого. 

Гарри расплылся в улыбке: в конце преподавательского стола, там, где места обычно оставались свободными, сидел высокий человек в черном. Остальные сотрудники еще не подошли. 

Гарри обычно садился рядом с Роном, Гермионой, Невиллом и Хагридом. Но, поскольку чета Уизли отсыпалась, не было причин не составить компанию Северусу. 

Раннее утро его любовник определенно не жаловал, подумал Гарри, оглядывая недовольный профиль. Северус наливал себе чай и не замечал никого вокруг. 

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался Гарри, присаживаясь на свободный стул рядом. 

Северус скользнул острым взглядом поверх его плеча, словно желая убедиться, что Гарри пришел один. Потом посмотрел ему в глаза и неприветливо буркнул: 

– Утро. 

– Ты по утрам не в духе? – весело осведомился Гарри. 

Его наградили мрачным взглядом. 

– Нет, после четырех с половиной часов сна я не в духе. Как тебе, черт побери, удается выглядеть до омерзения бодрым? 

Гарри понизил голос, чтобы слышать его мог только Северус, хотя за столом они сидели одни. 

– У меня удивительный любовник, который оживляет мою жизнь. Тебе стоит с ним познакомиться; он горячий, как огонь. Особенно, когда спозаранку буравит глазами свою чашку. 

– Извращенец, – прошипел Снейп. Хотя было совершенно очевидно, комплимент пришелся ему по душе. 

– Именно это во мне ему и нравится, – продолжал Гарри с теми же мягкими игривыми нотками. 

Северус мельком огляделся, видимо, желая убедиться, что никто не подслушает их откровения, и спросил, тоже вполголоса: 

– А что тебе нравится в нем? 

Удивительно, но у Северуса хватило смелости задать столь интимный вопрос, пусть даже в шутку. Ему явно потребовалось немало сил, потому что прежде чем темные глаза вернулись к изучению ничем не примечательной чашки, в них вспыхнула искра сомнения. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. 

– Все, – признался он. – У него самые чудесные руки и изящные длинные пальцы, которыми только играть на рояле. Они играют на мне, как на инструменте, с виртуозной легкостью. И у него изумительный рот, красивый, глубокий и теплый. При одном взгляде на него во мне просыпается желание попробовать его на вкус. 

Северус поерзал на стуле и мягко перебил: 

– Наверняка у этого образчика совершенства имеются и недостатки? 

– Если и имеются, я их еще не нашел, – ответил Гарри. – Ах, да, он слегка ворчлив по утрам, но он даже ворчит сексуально. 

Гарри усмехнулся, увидев, как у Северуса подергиваются уголки рта. 

– Твоя точка зрения явно покосилась, – сказал Северус. 

– Только из-за его мастерства, – съязвил Гарри. 

Маневр удался. Северус хрипло фыркнул. Тонкие губы скривились в едва заметной, но искренней улыбке. Потом он будто опомнился и немедленно нацепил маску невозмутимости. 

– Поттер, ради Мерлина! Еще слишком рано для подобного сегодня. 

– Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы студенты видели, что ты умеешь улыбаться, и начали считать тебя человеком, ведь так? Приходится поддерживать неприступный… 

– Доброе утро, – нерешительно прозвучал голос Гермионы прямо позади них. 

Оба подскочили и, развернувшись на стульях, увидели в нескольких футах смущенных Гермиону и Рона. Рон, в алой аврорской мантии, застыл, поставив ногу в направлении их обычных мест на другом конце стола. Он выглядел так, будто при виде Гарри, сидящего рядом со Снейпом, мгновенно превратился в ледяную статую. 

У Гермионы был менее ошарашенный вид, хотя, возможно, только благодаря строгой черной учительской накидке и аккуратному пучку. 

Что интересно, волосы у обоих Уизли еще не совсем высохли и липли к щекам, как после ванны. 

– Я думал, вы спите, – улыбнулся Гарри и уже потом поздоровался: – И вам доброе. 

Гермиона улыбнулась и показала на два пустых места рядом с Гарри. 

– Здесь не занято? – спросила она, обращаясь к Северусу, зная, что зельевар, по возможности, отсаживался, по крайней мере, на четыре пустых стула дальше от ближайшего соседа. 

– К сожалению, стулья мне не принадлежат, – проскрипел Северус сухим, как высушенные крылья летучей мыши, голосом. 

Лицо Рона омрачилось гневом. 

Спасая ситуацию, Гарри улыбнулся и сказал: 

– По-слизерински это означает «почтем за честь составить вам компанию». 

Друзья продолжали стоять истуканами, словно ожидая, когда Снейп разрешит присесть. 

– Да садитесь же, – не выдержав, раздраженно бросил тот. – Я не стану снимать баллы. 

Гермиона хихикнула и села на ближайший стул. Через пару секунд Рон последовал ее примеру. 

Воцарилась еще более неловкая тишина. 

Ощущая, как лучшие друзья прожигают его глазами, Гарри положил себе омлет и бекон. Он вздрогнул, когда Северус, потянувшись за тостом, дотронулся пальцами до его руки. Понимая, что необходимо разрядить обстановку, Гарри просмотрел на Рона. Тот выглядел совершенно измотанным. Под глазами темнели круги, на лице, обычно приветливом, застыла маска. 

– Как идут поиски? 

– Еще не нашли, – простонал Рон. – Мы обшариваем владения Берка. Дом за чертовым домом. Ужас просто. 

– Я сожалею. Я могу как-то помочь? – спросил Гарри. Ему было невыносимо видеть друга, выжатого как лимон. 

В синих глазах вспыхнула искорка веселья. 

– Можешь передать мне сливки. 

И напряжение вдруг исчезло. Они рассмеялись. Реплика Рона, похоже, позабавила даже Северуса, хотя выражение его лица не изменилось. 

Рон, казалось, был в большом напряжении. Он набивал рот едой, и при этом не болтал и почти не жестикулировал. Гарри не на шутку встревожился, но затем Рон глянул на него и сообщил негромким доверительным голосом: 

– Чем бы ты ни занимался, продолжай. 

– Что? – не понял Гарри. 

– Гарри, ты выглядишь отлично. Как возможно… проклятье, – позади прозвенел колокольчик, и Рон тут же выпрямился. В последнее время он так уставал, что ставил волшебные будильники, чтобы не опаздывать на смену. – Служба зовет. 

Он захватил пару кексов с ближайшего подноса и встал. Быстренько чмокнул жену и повернулся к Гарри. 

– Я понимаю, что в последнее время был где угодно, только не здесь, – торопливо заговорил он, – но и ты играешь в человека-невидимку. Куда бы ты ни собирался, не строй планов на вечер следующей пятницы. У меня выходной, и мы пойдем в «Три Метлы», – и вполголоса Рон добавил: – Кто бы ни способствовал здоровому румянцу на твоих щеках, приводи его. Я хочу с ним познакомиться. До скорого. 

Рон легонько сжал его плечо, кивнул Снейпу, затем повернулся и, как опаздывающий второкурсник, с громким топотом помчался к ближайшему камину, подключенному к сети. 

Гарри, Гермиона и Северус проводили взглядами алеющее пятно. 

– Со школьных лет он ничуть не изменился, – начальственным тоном заметил Северус. 

– Он подрос, – сообщил Гарри, отчего они с Гермионой не сдержали смешка. 

– И мастерство его в определенной сфере деятельности с тех пор значительно улучшилось, – добавила Гермиона с удовлетворением, которое не оставляло ни малейших сомнений, к чему она клонила. 

Гарри нутром чуял, что его партнер обдумывал свою следующую фразу. 

– Полагаю, это мастерство за завтраком не обсуждают, – вкрадчиво прошелестел Северус. 

Раньше он не отпускал столь личных комментариев. Гарри подавил приступ смеха и оглянулся на Гермиону. Она потрясенно округлила глаза, но быстро овладела собой. 

– Разумеется, нет, – чопорно ответила она, и ее неприступный вид сделал бы честь и профессору Макгонагалл. 

На сей раз Гарри, не сдерживаясь, залился смехом. Вместе с Гермионой. Они оба покосились на Северуса. У того глаза горели весельем, однако сам он невозмутимо ел овсянку, как будто ничего такого и не говорил, и Гарри с Гермионой еще сильнее расхохотались. 

Наконец, они успокоились и переключились на завтрак. 

– Ну, мне пора, надо узнать, не пришла ли книга, которую для меня заказывала мадам Пинс, – сказала Гермиона, управившись с едой. – Увидимся, Гарри. Рада была поболтать с вами, профессор. 

– Взаимно, – учтиво кивнул Северус. 

Гермиона встала из-за стола с не меньшим проворством, чем супруг, только гораздо изящнее. 

Как только она ушла, Гарри оглянулся на Северуса. 

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал он. 

– За что? – спросил Северус. 

Гарри пожал плечами. 

– За то, что ты никого не распотрошил за завтраком? 

– Утро только начинается. 

– Да, но мы оба позавтракали. Идем? 

Когда они подошли к дверям, Гарри окинул взглядом коридор. Они были одни, но это не продлилось бы долго. 

– У тебя есть минутка? Мне хотелось бы поговорить. – Его пристальный взгляд зацепился за дверь, ведущую в заброшенный класс, какие обретались в Хогвартсе почти на каждом этаже. – Здесь. 

Северус последовал за ним в пыльное полутемное помещение, забитое партами и прочей школьной мебелью. 

– А без мелодрамы нельзя было обойтись? – выразил он свое неудовольствие. – Мы прячемся здесь как прогульщики-шестикурсники. 

Гарри усмехнулся. 

– Не волнуйся. Из достоверного источника мне известно, что профессор Снейп сейчас занят. Нас не застукают. 

– В самом деле, Поттер, – отозвался Северус с нарочитым раздражением, безошибочно свидетельствующим о том, что шутку он оценил. – Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? 

– Ты слышал Рона. Пойдешь со мной в следующую пятницу? 

Северус почему-то насторожился и пару минут отмалчивался. 

– Тебе не обязательно все усложнять, – осторожно заметил он. 

– Усложнять? – переспросил Гарри. Он, наверное, выглядел круглым дураком, но он плохо понимал, как воспринимал его партнер их отношения. Каждый раз, когда он пытался поговорить с Северусом начистоту, между ними снова возникали былые барьеры, а разговор словно превращался в череду недоразумений. 

– Ты очень тесно... общался со мной, но тебе не обязательно прилагать столько усилий. Я занял почти все твое время, и ты забросил своих друзей и другие интересы. Тебе пора вернуться к ним. 

У Гарри свело живот от пугающего смысла осторожных слов. Во рту пересохло. Перехватило дыхание, а сердце забилось в груди, как обуянный ужасом дикий зверь. Северус от него избавлялся? 

– Ты имеешь в виду, что больше не хочешь встречаться? – спросил Гарри, жалея, что не владеет собой. В его голосе слишком явственно слышался страх. 

К его облегчению, на лице Северуса на несколько секунд отразилось потрясение. 

– Нет. Вообще-то, я старался продолжить встречи. 

– Не похоже, – огрызнулся Гарри. Его нервы были еще натянуты, потому что истинные намерения Северуса по-прежнему оставались загадкой. – Просто скажи, что у тебя на уме. Пожалуйста. 

– Тебе не нужно... проводить со мной столько времени. Мы можем... наслаждаться нашими внеурочными занятиями так, чтобы тебе не пришлось пренебрегать своими друзьями. 

Когда до Гарри дошло значение слов Северуса, ледяной ступор сменился настоящей яростью. Внеурочные занятия! Так вот чем Снейп считал их встречи? 

Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Ему уже не двенадцать. Нельзя потакать злости. 

– Значит, ты хочешь встречаться только ради секса? – проговорил Гарри сквозь зубы, твердо удерживая себя в руках. – А в остальном я тебе неинтересен? 

То ли по голосу, то ли по словам, но Северус, кажется, понял, насколько Гарри рассвирепел. Темный взгляд пробежался по его лицу, и Гарри приготовился ко всему. Но на лице Северуса промелькнуло не что иное как сожаление. 

– Я имел в виду другое, – резко возразил он. 

– Сказал ты именно это, – Гарри впился взглядом в пол, который не подметали годами. Из коридора доносились крики и смех школьников, которые выходили из Большого зала. Затем в хрупкой тишине стало слышно лишь их с Северусом сиплое дыхание. 

– Я неверно выразился, – наконец сказал Северус. – Прости, Поттер. Я не хотел оскорбить тебя. 

Впервые Северус извинялся. При любых других обстоятельствах Гарри сразу бы его простил, потому что понимал, насколько трудно его горделивому другу признать свою неправоту. Но сейчас слова Северуса задели за живое. На душе еще осталась горечь. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и заставил себя посмотреть Северусу в глаза. 

– Тогда что ты имел в виду? – требовательно спросил он. – Потому что твои слова прозвучали так, будто ты не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего за пределами спальни. 

Гарри понимал, что может убить одним взглядом, но поделать не мог ничего. 

У Северуса дернулся кадык. Он шумно сглотнул. 

– Я пытался не мешать тебе встретиться с друзьями, – Северус помолчал и добавил: – я знаю, ты скучаешь по Уизли. 

– И я пытался договориться насчет них. Вот почему я завел тебя сюда – уговорить тебя пойти со мной в пятницу. 

– Неужели ты думаешь, им захочется увидеть с тобой меня? Они хотят побыть с тобой. 

До Гарри вдруг дошло, почему Северус сказал такие ужасные слова. Не потому, что Северус потерял к нему интерес. А потому что… о, Мерлин. Он надеялся, что эти проблемы они миновали. Хвала небесам, что он не сорвался. 

Гарри подошел и дотронулся до руки Северуса. 

– Рон попросил, чтобы я пришел с человеком, благодаря которому у меня счастливый вид. Этот человек – ты. 

На секунду Северус отвел взгляд. Затем, похоже, взял себя в руки. 

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что Рональд Уизли захочет это услышать? 

– Захочет или нет, это правда. 

– Не всю правду стоит рассказывать, – нехотя пробормотал Северус. 

– Я не буду лгать друзьям и не буду ничего от них скрывать, – возразил Гарри. 

– Но ты не рассказал, с кем проводил ночи в течение последних трех недель, – довод Северуса весьма напоминал обвинение. 

– Я не могу об этом говорить в Большом Зале за столом. А больше я Рона последнее время нигде и не видел, – объяснил Гарри. 

– Не юли в разговоре со слизеринцем. Ты молчал, потому что… 

Без всякой Окклюменции и Легиллименции можно было догадаться об окончании фразы. _Потому что стыдишься меня_ , буквально звенело в ушах. Северуса слишком часто предавали. И вместо того чтобы вытягивать из него признания в неуверенности, Гарри решил приоткрыться сам. 

– Я молчал, потому что не надеялся, что ты задержишься. Ты первый любовник, который со мной так долго. 

Северус прищурился и с подозрением его оглядел. Гарри приготовился услышать язвительную тираду, но через секунду гнев исчез с лица Северуса. Тот посмотрел на него еще немного и нерешительно сказал: 

– Это не может быть правдой. 

– Неужели? – вызывающе поинтересовался Гарри. 

Абсолютное непонимание в глазах Северуса стало поистине даром свыше. 

– Зачем кому-то уходить от _тебя_? – выпалил тот. Потом, опомнившись, поспешно заверил: – Это неуместный вопрос. Тебе не обязательно отвечать. 

– Нет, я отвечу. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, – Гарри глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: – Ты видел, как беспечно я могу обращаться со своей силой, когда... возбуждаюсь. Я забываю про палочку, и других это пугает. А если не беспалочковая магия, то кошмары. – Северусу еще не приходилось быть свидетелем его ночных мучений, но у Гарри после честного предупреждения отлегло от сердца. 

– Кошмары? – переспросил Северус и положил руку ему на плечо. 

Узел в животе Гарри тотчас ослаб. Северус почти никогда не дотрагивался первым. Его жест говорил о многом. 

– Сны очень яркие, я просыпаюсь, готовый защищаться, и... – Гарри умолк. Снова глубоко вздохнул и подвел черту: – В итоге ни один мой прежний любовник не смог продержаться рядом со мной дольше недели или около того. До тебя. Прошло больше половины месяца, а ты не отказываешься встречаться. Для меня это чудо, и я хотел бы рассказать об этом своим друзьям... ты ведь не против, чтобы о нас узнали? 

Гарри только сейчас осенило. Северус мог и не захотеть, чтобы распространялись о его личных делах. 

– Меня еще никто не называл своим чудом, – с чувством произнес Северус. 

И еще сильнее стиснул плечо Гарри. 

– Для меня ты — чудо, – сказал Гарри, шагнув ближе. Он просунул руки под верхнюю свободную мантию Северуса и обвил его талию. И совершенно естественным жестом опустил голову ему на грудь. Грудь поднималась и опускалась, и Гарри ощущал, как под его щекой билось сердце. 

Северус наклонился и обнял его в ответ. Под его мантией Гарри оказался как в теплом коконе. Из-за разницы в росте из складок черной плащ-палатки у Гарри виднелась только голова. 

– Поттер... Гарри, я сожалею. Я не думал… 

Северус никогда не называл его по имени. Гарри обнял его еще крепче. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – зашептал он. – Все в порядке. 

Они стояли так долгое время, пока Северус с неохотой не напомнил: 

– Через пятнадцать минут начнется урок. 

Гарри со вздохом отстранился. И когда накидка любовника соскользнула с плеч, сразу стало холодно. 

Гарри взглянул Северусу в глаза и спросил: 

– Так ты пойдешь со мной в пятницу? 

– Если ты действительно хочешь. Но мое появление вызовет... осложнения, – предупредил Северус. – Твоим друзьям это не понравится. 

– Возможно, но они привыкнут, – пообещал Гарри, с трудом веря, что Северус согласился. 

– Что ж, тогда ладно. 

– Отлично, спасибо! – Гарри расплылся в улыбке. – Встретимся вечером? 

– После отработок. 

– Разумеется. Хочешь зайти ко мне для разнообразия? На днях мне попалась маггловская игра в слова. Думаю, ты оценишь. Ты играл когда-нибудь в «Скрэббл»? 

На лице Северуса опять появилось выражение изумления-которое-якобы-замаскировано. Оно возникало всякий раз, когда Гарри предлагал какое-нибудь новое совместное занятие. 

– Нет. Даже не слышал о такой. 

– Не волнуйся. С твоим словарным запасом ты легко меня обыграешь, – пообещал Гарри. 

– Тебе мало того, что я расправляюсь с тобой на шахматной доске? – спросил Северус с нескрываемым высокомерным превосходством – по-видимому, отличительной особенностью слизеринцев. 

Гарри усмехнулся. 

– Наверное, я мазохист. 

– В таком случае, ты будешь опоздавшим мазохистом. Да и я тоже, – заметил Северус. 

– Проклятье. Ладно, увидимся после отработок. Мои комнаты последние по коридору на верхнем этаже Гриффиндорской Башни, рядом с комнатами декана. 

– Ты дашь мне пароль к охранным чарам? – спросил Северус. 

Гарри покачал головой. 

– Он тебе не понадобится, но я на всякий случай дам. – Он всю неделю ждал, когда представится эта возможность. Тщательно сохраняя невозмутимый вид, он как ни в чем не бывало произнес: – пароль «Северус Снейп, Слизеринский Бог Секса». 

К чести Северуса, челюсть тот не выронил. 

– Быть не может! – воскликнул он. 

Гарри широко улыбнулся: мина Северуса полностью оправдала дурацкую шутку. 

– Может, – заверил он. – Клянусь. Если не веришь, поднимись и проверь во время обеда, когда меня там не будет. 

– Зачем ты?.. 

– Ну, нам же полагается использовать пароль, который бы никто не подобрал. О тебе такого никто не подумает. Правду знаю только я. 

У Северуса, казалось, не хватало слов для ответа. Гарри видел, как его любовник боролся с подозрениями и страхами прошлого, которые сеяли сомнения в его привлекательности. Гарри был готов к неизбежным трудностям, к обвинению в насмешке, но Северус возражать не стал. Вместо этого он залился краской. 

– Ты и впрямь сумасшедший, – тихим изумленным голосом сказал он. 

Гарри рассмеялся. 

– До тебя только что дошло? 

Пользуясь возможностью, он притянул Северуса за голову к себе и поцеловал. Он с привычным наслаждением изучал рот Северуса, в котором на сей раз угадывался чайный привкус. Гарри чуть было не увлекся, рискуя не удержаться на ногах и вываляться в пыли, но Северус рассудка не потерял и заблаговременно отступил. 

В глазах Северуса полыхал голодный жар. 

– Мы оба опоздали. 

– Ага, – кивнул Гарри. – Увидимся. 

Они вместе вышли из заброшенного класса. Знаменитое везение не покинуло Гарри; кажется, никто их не заметил. 

Поднимаясь по бесконечным ступенькам в класс ЗОТИ, Гарри молился, чтобы возбуждение спало до того, как он начнет урок. Может, он и шутил, когда выбирал новый пароль, но слова грозили оказаться весьма правдивыми. Он только надеялся, что они оба выдержат. Такими стараниями их силы грозили иссякнуть до Рождества. 

___________________________________________________________ 

*Секретный Санта – раздача подарков на условиях анонимности (группа людей разыгрывает, кто кому тайно готовит подарок). Практикуется среди коллег или в большой семье.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гермиона играет с Гарри и Северусом, а Северус получает желанный секс

Собрание кружка Арифмантики опять задержалось на час с лишним. Смышленые студенты были отрадой учительскому сердцу, но Гермионе казалось, что день никогда не закончится. Впрочем, дома все равно сейчас никого, мысленно вздыхала она, поднимаясь по лестнице в Гриффиндорскую башню. Рон еще не вернулся со смены. Давно, очень давно ее не встречали объятиями после трудового дня. 

Гарри тоже постоянно пропадал, но с ним Гермиона по крайней мере пересекалась во время их общих «окон» на третьей паре и за столом в Большом зале. Конечно, для счастья ей не требовалось постоянное внимание. И все же, как бы ни увлекали ее научные кружки и исследования, по возвращении в темные комнаты на нее накатывало одиночество. 

На этот раз, войдя в квартиру, Гермиона замерла. В гостиной царил мрак, но из вечно открытой двери в комнаты Гарри на пол проливался прямоугольник мягкого света. Оттуда послышался смех. Гермиона улыбнулась: должно быть, Рон вернулся рано и застал Гарри в коридоре, иначе бы здесь тоже зажгли камин и светильники. 

– Люмос, – произнесла она. Бросила тяжелую сумку с книгами на стул у двери, скинула с плеч преподавательскую накидку и повесила на крючок. По-детски радуясь, Гермиона побежала к Гарри и — застыла в дверном проеме как вкопанная. 

Гарри действительно вернулся не один, но не с Роном. А с профессором Снейпом. Только совершенно другим профессором Снейпом. Знакомый ей Снейп кутался в черное с головы до ног. Он не закатывал рукава по локоть. Не расстегивал воротничок рубашки. Он сидел, прямой как палка, на деревянных стульях, а не разваливался на диванах. И, уж конечно, знакомый ей профессор Снейп никогда не улыбался. А если и улыбался, то скупо и злобно, а не лукаво и мягко, как сейчас. 

Появление профессора Снейпа здесь, у Гарри, в неформальной обстановке, было для Гермионы огромным потрясением. Она застыла столбом, разинув рот. 

Гарри в джинсах и серой толстовке сидел на подушке перед журнальным столиком. На лице его впервые за много лет сияла счастливая спокойная улыбка. 

Кажется, они играли в «Скрэббл». 

Гарри выложил несколько плиточек с буквами на доску. Снейп что-то тихо сказал — с другого конца комнаты было плохо слышно. Гарри поглядел на доску, опять на Снейпа, запрокинул голову и покатился со смеху. 

Гермиона зачарованно следила, как Снейп взял блокнот и прилагавшимся к игре карандашиком записал что-то — вероятно, сумму очков Гарри. Раньше при ней Снейп писал только пером. Подведя счет, Снейп вернулся к своим плиткам, выбрал горстку букв и выложил их. 

Разумеется, она знала об их дружбе. Гарри упоминал Снейпа десять раз на дню. Сегодня за завтраком, когда они со Снейпом перебрасывались шутками, Гермиона начала догадываться, что Гарри нашел в нем, но она никогда не представляла их отношения настолько тесными. В первые секунды от развернувшейся перед ней сцены ей стало несколько не по себе, и вовсе не из-за сюрреалистического зрелища _играющего_ , как нормальный человек, Северуса Снейпа. А затем ее осенило. 

Картина смотрелась очень... по-домашнему. 

Небрежная интимность совершенно не вязалась со Снейпом, но вот он, в расстегнутой рубашке, растянулся чуть ли не по-кошачьи на диване. А Гарри... он, конечно, был не настолько серьезен, как Снейп, но все-таки обычно держался настороже. Он мог себе позволить сдержанный смешок в компании приятелей или новых знакомых. Но Гарри, хохочущего как сумасшедший, сидящего на полу, бездумно левитирующего без палочки и заклинаний сливочное пиво с другого конца комнаты — такого Гарри знали только они с Роном. 

Больше всего удивляло не то, что он не стеснялся творить магию в присутствии Снейпа, а то, что Снейп воспринимал происходящее совершенно спокойно. Он видел, как бутылка приземлилась в руку Гарри, но не сказал ни слова. Его больше занимала доска. 

Потом Снейп потянулся к своему стакану. И повернулся лицом к смежной двери. 

Гермиона знала, что не выдала себя ни единым движением, но взгляд Снейпа остановился точно на ней. Увидев, как улыбка сползла с его лица и сменилась знакомой холодной маской, она отчасти почувствовала себя виноватой. 

Снейп не дрогнул ни единым мускулом; она могла поклясться. И не издал ни звука. Но Гарри, уткнувшийся в свои буквы, будто почувствовал, как изменилось настроение компаньона. Он взглянул на Снейпа и затем посмотрел в ее сторону. 

– Гермиона! – улыбнулся Гарри. – Заходи. 

– Я, э-э, не хотела мешать, – смущенно извинилась она, подходя к ним. Негативная реакция Снейпа ее очень огорчила. 

– Ты не мешаешь, – заверил Гарри. – Вообще-то, ты как раз вовремя. Мне нужно с тобой посоветоваться кое о чем. 

– Проконсультироваться у профессора Уизли все равно что заглянуть в словарь, – сказал Снейп ледяным тоном, способным нагнать страху на весь класс. – Если окажешься неправ, потеряешь очки. 

– Запомни на будущее, – обратился к ней Гарри, – никогда не учи слизеринца играть. Они играют наверняка. Садись, располагайся. 

Гермиона села в синее кресло рядом с Гарри. Она волновалась, почти как на распределении. По крайней мере, сейчас не пришлось разговаривать самой с собой, мысленно заметила она, придвигаясь к краешку сиденья. 

– Что ты хотел узнать? – спросила Гермиона. 

Снейп фыркнул. 

– Для начала, как писать правильно. 

– Полегче! – укорил его Гарри и напомнил: – Если бы я составлял лучше, ты бы не выигрывал. В общем, Гермиона, пожалуйста, скажи ему, что слово «НЕПЕНЬТЕС»* не маггловское и его нет в маггловском словаре. 

Гермиона глянула на доску. Похоже, слово «НЕПЕНЬТЕС» у Снейпа удачно получилось из уже выложенного «ПЕНЬ», которое явно составил Гарри. Дальше тоже обнаруживались ловкие ходы: «ПТИЦА» пересекалась словом «ЦЕЛЫЙ». Глаза Гермионы чуть не вывалились из орбит при виде слова «ХИЖИНА», закрытого словом «ХИНИН». Бедный Гарри. 

Гермиона закусила губу. Чувство преданности в ней боролось с чувством справедливости. Она переглянулась со Снейпом, и тот выжидающе приподнял бровь. Он явно наслаждался ее замешательством. 

– Гм-м, Гарри, – заговорила она. 

– Да? – Гарри взглянул на нее умильными щенячьими глазами, не хуже Рона в свое время. 

– Боюсь, что слово «НЕПЕНЬТЕС» маггловское, – сказала она. 

– Но это же зелье, которое мы готовили на шестом курсе! – возразил Гарри. – Я знаю, потому что помогал нарезать белокудренник для него на прошлой неделе. 

– Это правда, – объяснила она, чувствуя себя преужасно, – но еще это напиток, который воспевали древние греки. Я не знаю, существовал ли он на самом деле, но, по поверьям, он заставлял людей забывать об их горестях и невзгодах. О нем упоминал Эдгар Аллан По в своем стихотворении «Ворон». 

– Тьфу ты, – выругался Гарри. 

– Очки утраиваются. Минус семьдесят два очка, – ехидно объявил Снейп. 

– Ты прекрасно знаешь, у меня столько не наберется. 

– Значит, победа за мной. Опять. 

Гарри умоляюще взглянул на Снейпа. 

– Ты ведь не будешь давить на меня, а? В смысле… 

– В любви и на войне все средства хороши, Поттер, – в голосе Снейпа прозвучало явное злорадство, и Гермионе захотелось его прибить. 

– Верно, – тихо ответил Гарри со странной интонацией, – но мы не на войне. 

Гермиона ожидала, что Снейп даст резкую отповедь, что, мол, между их факультетами война никогда не закончится, или хотя бы возразит, что к их ситуации ни то, ни другое неприменимо. Но ответ Гарри, казалось, застиг их бывшего преподавателя врасплох. И когда до Гермионы дошло, что Снейп удержался от следующего замечания, ее сердце почти остановилось. 

– Возможно, профессор Уизли желает сыграть партию-другую? – спустя мгновение спросил Снейп, и его тон на этот раз был уже куда менее враждебен. – Гриффиндор против Слизерина. 

– Знаешь, мне уже не четыре, – заявил Гарри, капризно, как настоящий трехлетка. Гермиона отвела глаза, чтобы сдержать смешок. На самом деле ее терзали подозрения, и она с трудом подавляла рвущуюся наружу истерику. – Я могу играть один. Но Гермиона с удовольствием поучаствует. Правда? 

Она сглотнула. 

– Да. 

– Извините, я на минуту, – Снейп встал. – Ты бы предложил профессору Уизли выпить. 

Намек со стороны Снейпа вышел точь-в-точь таким, какие делала она сама, когда к ним с Роном нагрянывали гости, а она не могла отвлечься от дел. Конечно, здесь она своя, и, если бы захотела выпить, взяла бы себе напиток сама, но Снейп об этом не догадывался. 

Они оба проводили Снейпа взглядами. Как только тот исчез за дверью туалета, Гарри тут же убрал буквы с доски и сложил их в мешочек для следующей игры. 

Наконец к Гермионе вернулся дар речи. 

– Гарри, – зашептала она, не скрывая шока, – я сошла с ума, или вы с профессором Снейпом... больше чем друзья? 

– Может, и сошла, но ты не ошиблась, – тихим голосом подтвердил Гарри. Он явно опасался ее реакции. 

Не зная, что ответить, она просто сидела и переваривала услышанное. Гарри и профессор Снейп... любовники? 

– Ты потрясена? – спросил Гарри. 

– Да, – честно призналась она. 

– Ты просто удивилась или… огорчилась, или… 

До сих пор Гарри волновался только тогда, когда что-то могло угрожать их дружбе. Снейп для него, несомненно, много значит. Очень много. И прежде, чем Гарри успел сказать что-то еще, Гермиона сжала его ладонь. 

– Я просто не ожидала. И все. Я никогда не думала... 

– Я тоже, – кивнул Гарри. – И Северус. Наверное, никто из нас не ожидал. 

– Ты... – «светишься любовью» казалось не совсем подходящим, и Гермиона выбрала другие слова, – …выглядишь очень счастливым. 

Гарри покосился на дверь в ванную. 

– Так и есть. Никогда бы не подумал, что у нас будут такие отношения, как сейчас, но, Гермиона, нам хорошо вместе. Я понимаю, это очень странно, но… 

Но он влюбился. Его выдавали сияющие глаза, взволнованный с нежными нотками голос. Влюблен... в профессора Снейпа. 

Гарри был ужасно милый и добрый, однако никто из его прежних мужчин не смог разглядеть за сверхспособностями его истинные достоинства. Гермиона долго надеялась, что найдется человек, у которого достанет силы духа любить Гарри таким, какой он есть. И вот он нашелся. Не такого человека она представляла рядом с другом, но если Гарри улыбался и сиял как начищенный кнат, у нее не было причин для недовольства. Даже если счастливым его сделал профессор Снейп. 

И Гарри действительно волновался, одобрит ли она его новые отношения. Гермиону тронуло, что он так ценил ее мнение; ведь его одобрение для нее тоже значило многое. Если бы Гарри имел что-то против сближения двух его лучших друзей, их жизнь давно превратилась бы в ад, и они бы с Роном, скорее всего, разошлись. Но, несмотря на то, что их союз естественным образом привел к тому, что они оба отдалились от Гарри, он неизменно поддерживал их. Разве могла она пожалеть сил для того, чтобы отплатить своему другу добром за добро? Бог свидетель: Гарри нужна ее поддержка. 

– Ничего странного, – возразила она, опустилась на колени и обняла его. – Я очень за тебя рада. 

– Рада? – изумленно переспросил Гарри. Впрочем, любого, кто привел бы Северуса Снейпа знакомиться с семьей, мгновенное безусловное одобрение ошарашило бы. 

Гермиона понимала, что о счастье Гарри пеклись далеко не все. Большинство их знакомых увидит лишь то, что Гарри связался с самым отвратительным типом из их окружения. И сильно его осудят. Взять, к примеру, Рона. Он был не рад даже дружбе Гарри со Снейпом. А как он отреагирует, когда узнает об их интимных отношениях? 

В восторг не придет, это точно. Что ж, изменить мужа было не в силах Гермионы, но, по крайней мере, она будет на стороне Гарри. Даже если окажется единственной, кто поймет его. 

– А как же иначе? Любой, кто тебя любит, и кто видел, что ты перенес за девять лет, порадуется твоему счастью, с кем бы ты его ни нашел! – оскорбилась она. – Ты мой лучший друг. Конечно, я за тебя рада, балда. 

– Рон не обрадуется, – заметил Гарри, озвучив тревогу, которая минуту назад снедала ее саму. 

– Сначала нет. Ты же знаешь, какой он. Но он смирится. Я поговорю с ним утром, хочешь? 

– Тебе не кажется, что я сам должен ему рассказать? 

– Знаешь, он и без того вспыльчив. В последнее время он почти не спит, и плохо владеет собой. Позволь мне поговорить с ним. Так будет легче. 

– Если ты так считаешь. 

Она еще раз наскоро его обняла и отстранилась. Сзади громко прокашлялись, и они с Гарри подскочили как ужаленные. 

В пяти шагах от них возвышался Снейп. Прямой, несгибаемый, как стальной прут. По его взгляду было невозможно ничего понять. 

– Северус, ты готов играть? – спросил Гарри, усаживаясь поудобнее, как ни в чем не бывало. 

Снейп кивнул и занял свое место. 

Гарри вручил Гермионе деревянный пенальчик для букв и молча левитировал для нее одну из подушек, которые лежали грудой на другой стороне длинного серого дивана. 

Снейп опять никак не прокомментировал спонтанную магию. 

Гермиона уселась на подушку так, чтобы никто не подглядел в ее буквы. Игра началась. 

Сначала профессор Снейп держался строго и настороженно, как на собраниях, но благодаря нескончаемой болтовне Гарри, кажется, немного оттаял. 

– ... а потом Уилсон повернулся, чтобы поднять то, что осталось от его учебника по Защите. Но обрывки превратились в божьих коровок и полетели прямо ему в лицо. Поединок его так вымотал, что он завизжал как гриндилоу и нырнул под стол. Так что его репутация первого задиры в классе безнадежно испорчена. 

Гермиона посмеялась над дурацкой историей и украдкой посмотрела на Снейпа. Напряжение его заметно ослабло. Не сказать, чтобы к нему вернулась непринужденность, с которой он вел себя до ее нежданного прихода, но он уже не сидел как на судебном слушании. Он вроде бы пытался вести себя как обычно, однако взгляд его то и дело возвращался к Гарри. 

Гермиона замерла, когда поняла, что Снейп обнаружил ее наблюдение. В такой момент ему полагалось отпустить уничижительный язвительный комментарий, дабы поставить наглеца на место. Однако сейчас он перевел взгляд на доску и слегка покраснел. Потом опять посмотрел на нее, но не произнес ни слова. Он просто сидел, выжидая, словно готовясь, когда начнут бесчестить именно его. Удивительно, но он нервничал не меньше Гарри. А может, и больше — ведь у него не было причин доверять ей. 

Не зная, как извиниться за бестактность и не сделать при этом из мухи слона, Гермиона посмотрела Снейпу в глаза и застенчиво улыбнулась. 

– Северус, твой ход, – напомнил Гарри, смущенно поглядывая то на одного, то на другого. 

Снейп выложил плитки «Ч», «Е», «Р» и «Т» перед последним словом Гарри «ЁЖ». При виде ужаса на лице друга Гермионе стоило неимоверных усилий не расхохотаться. 

Ход Снейпа неожиданно дал ей возможность выгодно использовать ее плитки. Закусив губу и памятуя о реакции Гарри, она молча выложила слово «ЗЕФИР» со снейповой «Р». 

Вид приунывшего Гарри вызвал у нее громкий смех. Уголки тонкогубого рта Снейпа тоже дернулись. 

– Я обречен, – простонал Гарри и добавил буквы «Т» и «Ь» с одной стороны ее «Ф», и «У» с другой. 

– Междометие, Поттер? – осведомился Снейп. 

Гарри с притворной досадой зыркнул на него и встал. 

– Буду через минуту. А вы двое, не жульничайте. 

Снейп в ответ фыркнул. 

Когда Гарри вышел, повисло неловкое молчание. 

– Он вам рассказал, – тихо произнес Снейп, не сводя с нее внимательных глаз. 

– Да, – ответила Гермиона и нервно улыбнулась. Она понятия не имела, что ответить. Она общалась со Снейпом на протяжении пятнадцати с лишним лет, но помимо мрачного фасада и темного прошлого, которое и теперь заставляло окружающих шептаться у него за спиной, не знала о нем ничего. 

Снейп, видимо, тоже растерял свое красноречие, но взял себя в руки и, ощетинившись, прошипел: 

– А больше вы ничего не добавите? 

– Профессор, Гарри долго был один, – пояснила она, желая успокоить его, ради него самого и ради Гарри. – Приятно видеть его таким счастливым. Спасибо вам. 

– Вы меня _благодарите_? – Снейп впился в нее подозрительным взглядом, явно чуя какой-то подвох. 

– Ну да. 

– Вы ведь не ждете, что я поверю, будто вы… 

– Я лишь хочу видеть Гарри счастливым. Он смеется и шутит... на него повлияли вы. Остальное для меня неважно. 

– Вы не можете так легко это принять. Неужели вы не хотите... узнать о моих намерениях? – бросил Снейп. Очевидно, он готовился к допросу с пристрастием. – Или убедиться, что он не под Империусом? 

– Я полагаю, «намерения» у вас точно такие же, как у всех людей, которые заводят отношения, – пояснила она. 

– Вы думаете, что у нас _отношения_? Откуда вам знать, что я не использую его? – с вызовом спросил Снейп. 

Похоже, он твердо вознамерился выставить себя в наихудшем свете. И Гермиона, кажется, начала понимать, что в Снейпе зацепило Гарри. 

– Я знаю Гарри, – мягко ответила она. – Он бы не позволил себя использовать. А еще я знаю вас. Вы не из тех, кто будет применять Непростительное ради личной выгоды. И даже если бы я ошиблась, я вижу, как сильно Гарри вас ценит. 

Снейп смешался: 

– Видите? 

Неужели он не понимал? Не отводя взгляда, Гермиона ответила как можно мягче: 

– Да, вижу. 

Снейп долго молчал, вглядываясь в ее лицо. Наконец он сказал: 

– Я не думал, что кто-то из его друзей воспримет эту новость... положительно. 

– Многие, скорее всего, не обрадуются, но ко мне это не относится. Я рада за вас обоих. 

Она резко смолкла. В гостиную вошел Гарри. 

– Выбалтываете мои самые страшные тайны, да? – шутливо предположил он и, усевшись на подушку, взял свои плитки. 

– Все до единой, – подтвердила Гермиона. 

– Они действительно очень, очень страшные, – как ни странно, поддержал ее Снейп. 

– Кстати о страшном, Северус, ты сделал свой ход? – спросил Гарри. 

– Нет, я решил дождаться тебя. Ты оценишь, – ответил Снейп и надстроил «С-И-Д-Е-Р-И» над «T» в составленном Гарри «ТЬФУ». 

– Я безнадежен, абсолютно безнадежен, – сокрушенно вздохнул Гарри. 

– В «Скрэббле» у тебя такие же успехи, как у Невилла Лонгботтома в Зельях, Поттер, – заметил Снейп. 

Гермиона попыталась не рассмеяться: конечно, его комментарий не блистал добротой ни по отношению к Гарри, ни по отношению к Невиллу, но в словах его содержалось зерно истины. Она выложила из своих букв «П-Е-С-Ь» под снейповой «С», а несчастный Гарри поставил «О» и «М» под ее «С». 

– По крайней мере, обошлось без разрушений, – вздохнул он и заставил плитку со своей «М» выпустить клубы дыма, как в игре в Подрывного дурака. 

*~*~*

– Гарри, нет слова «СТРУЖ», – мягко поправила профессор Уизли, когда Гарри выложил свои плитки. 

– Тогда я вообще ничего не выложу. Гермиона, выручай, – взмолился Гарри с пафосным страданием, и оба представителя львиного факультета прыснули. 

До недавнего времени непрестанно смеющаяся поттеровская компания страшно раздражала Северуса. Глупые дети, наплевавшие на достоинство — так он, по крайней мере, про себя утверждал. Это причина выглядела прилично, в отличие от зависти, которая находилась намного ближе к истине. Чужой смех сыпал соль на рану одиночества, и тому, кто в своей жизни много страдал от насмешек других, приходилось еще больнее. В умелых руках смех мог стать и оружием. Однако эти двое жестокими розыгрышами не баловались, и, даже объединившись, угрозы не внушали. Гермиона и Гарри чаще шутили над собой, чем друг над другом. 

Тонкости их отношений были весьма занимательны. Бранила ли Грейнджер или хвалила Поттера, лицо ее светилось неизменной добротой и любовью, а тот принимал ее отношение как должное. Хотя они учились на одном курсе, Гермиона заботилась о Гарри и наставляла его почти по-матерински — по крайней мере так казалось Северусу, поскольку его собственная мать не проявляла интереса к его благополучию. Может, инстинкт брать под крыло имелся у всех особей женского пола? Северус затруднялся сказать. В молодости он не сходился с девушками. А позже, в годы его зрелости знакомые женщины не были с ним настолько накоротке, чтобы осмелиться обсуждать его поведение. А если бы и осмелились, то вряд ли бы стали изливать на него столько нежности, сколько Гермиона на Гарри. 

Северус не предполагал, что с таким удовольствием проведет время за «Скрэбблом», но игра совершенно поглотила его. Он не просто придумывал слова из букв, вытягиваемых из мешочка. Сегодня случилось невозможное. Кажется, его приняли в львином логове за своего. И Гарри и Гермиона Уизли старались вовлекать его в свои шутки. Они оба подтрунивали друг над другом, однако старались шутить так, чтобы и сам он мог ответить тем же. 

Что еще удивительнее, его собственные жалкие неуклюжие замечания охотно принимались. Впервые за много лет ему приходилось прилагать усилия, чтобы не рассмеяться, а его попытки пошутить имели успех не только у Гарри. 

Странно, но, проведя вечер с Гарри и Гермионой Уизли, Северус почувствовал себя ближе к ним. Достоинство, с которым Гарри принимал сокрушительные поражения, и непоколебимая преданность Гермионы, которая подбадривала друга и одновременно громила его на доске, невольно впечатляли. 

Детская игра наглядно подтверждала, что Гарри не зря отправили в Гриффиндор. Силой магии он мог с легкостью менять буквы на плитках для любой комбинации и таким образом выигрывать все партии, сколь бы ни были эрудированны его партнеры. Но Гарри неизменно составлял простейшие слова, такие как «ДОМ» или «БАР», теряя очки. Северус не лгал себе — для маленькой подмены и последующей победы Гарри хватило бы и ума, и умения, и словарного запаса. Просто его честность не позволяла ему хитрить. 

– Ты ушел в минус по очкам. Полагаю, Поттер, ты опять проиграл, – отметил Северус, пытаясь не выдать ликования. Превосходство над Гарри в игре доставляло ему чрезвычайное удовлетворение, от которого очень не хотелось отказываться. 

– Возможно, но, по-моему, сейчас победа осталась за Гермионой, – напомнил Гарри. 

Северус быстро сложил их очки и скупо кивнул. 

– Похоже на то. Мои поздравления, профессор. 

Та улыбнулась и зарделась как школьница. 

– Спасибо. Это было забавно, но, наверное, пора закругляться. Время позднее. 

– Спасибо за игру, – поблагодарил ее Гарри. – По крайней мере, благодаря тебе он не выиграл всухую. 

– Пять из шести, – уточнил Северус. 

– Как я сказал, никогда не учи слизеринца играть, – повторил Гарри. 

– Потому что они обставят тебя на твоем же поле, – ответил Северус. 

Гермиона затряслась от смеха. 

– Вы двое и впрямь что-то с чем-то. Было безумно приятно провести с вами вечер за игрой. 

– Уложить Гарри на лопатки всегда приятно, – суховато ответил Северус. 

– _Уложить_ Гарри!? Право слово, профессор, это лишняя информация, – тем же тоном заметила она, глядя на него. Ее карие глаза весело поблескивали, почти как у Альбуса. 

Северус сначала не понял, к чему она клонила. И почему Гарри неприлично хихикнул. Но, уловив двусмысленный подтекст, он попытался не выдать замешательства. Хотя к щекам прилил жар. 

– Я считал, подобные комментарии не вашего уровня. 

– Значит, вы плохо меня знаете, – хихикнула она. 

– Очевидно, – согласился Северус. 

– Надеюсь, мы это исправим. Вы с Гарри придете посидеть с нами в «Трех Метлах» в следующую пятницу? – спросила она с неподдельным воодушевлением. 

Северус еще не отошел от потрясения; их с Гарри сексуальную связь она восприняла положительно. От поттеровской шатии-братии он ожидал отвращения и враждебности, а не теплого приема и неуклюжих попыток завлечь его в их компанию. То, что самая гриффиндористая гриффиндорка отнеслась к нему с добротой, чрезвычайно его тронуло. 

Северус взглянул на Гарри. Его лицо светилось той же надеждой, какую питала Гермиона Уизли. Убедившись, что Гарри на самом деле хочет прийти с ним, он медленно кивнул. 

– Если хотите, и если мое присутствие не вызовет... проблем. 

– Замечательно! – с типичным гриффиндорским оптимизмом отозвалась Гермиона, очевидно, умалчивая о том, что супруг ее предпочтет окунуться в цистерну с кислотой, чем провести вечер в компании бывшего учителя. – Ладно, я спать. Доброй ночи. 

Гермиона приобняла Гарри на прощанье и ушла к себе через смежную дверь. Северус и Гарри проводили ее взглядами. 

– Все прошло благополучно, – заметил Гарри, когда они остались одни, – ты так не думаешь? 

– Да, как ни удивительно, – согласился Северус. – Хотя я бы не стал надеяться на аналогичную реакцию ее мужа. 

Лицо Гарри омрачилось тревогой. 

– Наверное, ты прав. Но он смирится. 

Северус на секунду отвел взгляд и попытался подобрать слова так, чтобы дело не дошло до еще одного спора. 

– Я понимаю, мы затрагивали эту тему утром, но… 

– Прошу тебя, не начинай опять, а? – поморщился Гарри, перестав собирать плитки, пенальчики и доску. – Я знаю, что рядом с моими друзьями ты чувствуешь себя... не в своей тарелке. Я сожалею, что так получается, но вы привыкнете друг к другу, и неловкость исчезнет. 

– Твое гриффиндорское благородство похвально, но… 

Северус умолк: Гарри грохнул мешочком с плитками по столу, поднялся на ноги и гневно сверкнул зелеными глазами. Но мало-помалу его взгляд смягчился. Взъерошенный красавец, три недели деливший с ним постель, смотрел на него долго, внимательно, а затем присел рядом на диван. 

– Благородство тут ни при чем. Это понятие слишком холодное и бездушное. Ты не случайный знакомый, которого я подцепил в баре. Мы были вместе каждую ночь, три недели, и это было потрясающе. Я… ценю наши отношения. Я не могу и не буду делать вид, что ты для меня какой-то грязный секрет, особенно перед друзьями. Пожалуйста, не настаивай. 

Грязный секрет — двадцать лет назад именно так и именовалась связь с Северусом; связь, о которой начинали сожалеть при свете утра. А ведь тогда он был моложе и, вроде как, привлекательнее. Он давно не занимался сексом, не привык тесно общаться с людьми, и с трудом представлял, чем отвечать на уважение любовника. 

Уважение. Северус попытался что-то сказать, но в горле застрял ком. Поразительно, какие чувства испытывал к нему Гарри. Для удовольствия ему хватало секса, и он бы, наплевав на гордость, довольствовался всем, что бы ни предложил ему Гарри. Но тот просил о другом. 

Гарри предлагал нечто совершенно новое. Не только секс, но и дружбу. Обуреваемый эмоциями, Северус просто не знал, что ответить. А ответить было нужно. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри неправильно истолковал его молчание, но голос не слушался. 

Как ни странно, Гарри посмотрел на него не с гневом, не с разочарованием, а с нежностью. Затем обнял и привлек в продолжительный поцелуй, и страстный, и утешающий. 

Возможно, этой _заботой_ Гарри хотел донести некое неуловимое понимание, потому что именно нежности поцелуя Северусу как раз и не хватало, чтобы успокоиться. Даже если сам он об этом и не догадывался. 

Наконец, Гарри перестал его целовать, но не отстранился. Наоборот, он ласково прошелся кончиками пальцев по лбу и щекам Северуса и осторожно убрал длинные сальные пряди, словно драгоценное сокровище. 

– Нам ведь хорошо вместе, правда? Очень. 

Теплое влажное дыхание овеяло лицо Северуса ароматом сливочного пива. От тихих слов пробрала дрожь. Тело, в отличие от голоса, немного повиновалось, и Северус смог кивнуть. И получил в награду еще один нежный поцелуй. 

Поцелуй прибавил сил, и Северус успокоился. Он мысленно уговаривал себя, что все будет в порядке. Его наслаждение, вопреки прежнему опыту, не обязательно обернется страданием. Гермиона сказала, что Гарри его ценит. Несмотря на то, что в бытность ее ученицей Северус высмеивал ее вечное всезнайство, он не припоминал, чтобы она хоть раз где-то ошиблась. А если ее мнение не убеждало, Гарри сегодня заявил ему то же самое. Что бы ни происходило между ними, до сей поры Северус с такими отношениями не сталкивался. Они, правда, внушали некий страх, но это означало, что на старые шаблоны ориентироваться уже нельзя, а не то, что доверие или привязанность к Гарри приведет к полному краху. Это же Гарри Поттер, спаситель Магического мира, а не Люциус Малфой. Даже если посторонние будут знать, что между ними было, это не означает, что его поднимут на смех после того, как Гарри в конце концов от него устанет. 

Придя более-менее в себя, Северус оторвался от губ Гарри. 

И невольно залюбовался. Свет зеленых глаз словно окутывал его своим теплом. В них читалось желание, и вызвано оно было — чему Северус не переставал удивляться — его собственным неприглядным телом. 

Нескрываемое вожделение партнера напомнило об одной щекотливой теме. Каждую ночь Гарри проникал в него пальцами и... магической силой. И только. Дальше он не заходил. Северус начинал опасаться, что ощутить в себе поттеровский член ему не суждено. 

Заговорить об этом Северусу не хватало духу. Его постоянно преследовали эпитеты вроде «Сального Мерзавца», и было трудно привыкнуть, что привлекательный мужчина мог его хотеть; к тому же над ним довлела установка, что «настоящий маг» не выставляет напоказ желание отдаться. Будь на месте Гарри кто-то другой, об этом стоило бы волноваться в последнюю очередь. Но наутро после их первой совместной ночи в подземельях Гарри настаивал, что одобряет его поведение, что не зазорно говорить вслух о своих нуждах. Что ж — Северус непрестанно умолял взять его, а его мольбы оставались без ответа. И ему очень хотелось знать почему. 

Сейчас, кажется, настал подходящий момент закинуть удочку. Не отрывая взгляда от внимательных полыхающих зеленым пламенем глаз, Северус задал вопрос самым сдержанным тоном: 

– Скажи, Поттер, не хотелось бы тебе трахнуть своего мерзкого учителя Зелий? 

Северус блефовал — отчаянно, по-слизерински. Он едва не содрогался от страха увидеть в этих глазах отвращение. По предыдущим неделям у него сложилось впечатление, что Гарри хотел, только почему-то не позволял себе овладеть им. Но сомнения все-таки оставались. Северус совершенно не ориентировался в чужих эмоциях. 

Он и со своими-то не мог разобраться. Северус привык заглушать их и притворяться, что их нет вовсе, или взрывался ими некстати. Но на сей раз, он, вроде бы, истолковал ситуацию верно и действовал соответственно. Или, по крайней мере, сделал, наконец, предложение напрямую, и теперь Гарри отмахнуться не удастся. 

Теперь станет понятно, в чем проблема. Гарри умел многое, но только не играть на публику. Во взрослом возрасте он лгал куда реже, чем во время своей учебы, но и сейчас его было легко уличить. Северус раскусил бы и нежелание, и причину. 

К его бесконечному облегчению, красивое лицо не исказилось гримасой отвращения. Гарри тихо ахнул, и его дыхание коснулось щеки Северуса. Полные губы Гарри расплылись в чувственной улыбке. 

– Я уж думал, ты никогда не попросишь, – сказал он. 

Мгновенного согласия Северус никак не ожидал. 

– Никогда не попрошу? – он наморщил бровь. – Я умолял об этом каждую ночь три недели подряд. 

– Это не считается. 

– Что? – Северус попытался говорить спокойно, но нервы у него были натянуты струной. _Не считается? Голый мужчина, в разгаре страсти, умоляющий, чтобы его взяли, не считается?_

– Я подавлял твое сознание своей силой. Это все равно, что наложить Империус, – пояснил Гарри. – Будь на то моя воля, ты бы позволил мне вырезать сердце. 

Так значит, Гарри воздерживался от секса с ним из-за страха злоупотребить своей властью? 

Как есть гриффиндорец, мысленно вздохнул Северус. Его подмывало и убить, и расцеловать этого милого идиота. Большей глупости он не слыхивал. Ну надо же, Империус. Гарри, как всегда, упустил из виду важные детали. 

– Я не раз находился под Империусом, Поттер, – мягко возразил Северус, убедившись, что в голосе не проскользнет намека на уровень мыслительных способностей любовника. – Уверяю тебя, по воздействию он не имеет сходства с твоей магией. 

– Не имеет? – переспросил Гарри. 

– Империус превращает тебя в безвольное создание и заставляет ненавидеть собственное тело, – Северус потупился. 

– А я? – дрогнувшим голосом спросил Гарри. 

Северус взглянул ему в глаза и нерешительно прошептал: 

– Ты возносишь меня на вершину наслаждения. 

– Правда? 

При виде искреннего изумления Северус хрипло фыркнул. Ему было привычнее умалчивать, но... он хотел, чтобы Гарри знал, какие чувства в нем пробуждает. 

– Правда, – серьезно заверил он. – И, во избежание недоразумений, не спрашивай позволения. У тебя открытое приглашение. Где угодно и когда угодно. 

Вот. Теперь даже у гриффиндорского героя со сверхобостренной совестью не должно остаться сомнений. 

Гарри громко сглотнул. Неужели он совсем не догадывается, что притягивает к себе как магнитом и его очарованию почти невозможно противиться? 

– Как насчет моей постели минуты через две? – уточнил Гарри хрипло и страстно. 

Северус кивнул и позволил отвести себя в спальню. 

Она разительно отличалась от его слизеринских покоев. В глаза сразу бросился вид на озеро из большого скошенного окна справа. Сквозь незадернутые портьеры струился лунный свет, наполняя комнату таинственным серебряным сиянием. 

Северус ожидал гриффиндорской расцветки — алого с золотым, но занавеси на окнах и полог кровати были насыщенного синего цвета. У окна стояло серое кресло и журнальный столик с открытой книгой. Одеяло с белой окантовкой сочеталось с пологом, а кипенно-белые наволочки на синеве казались еще белее. Две стены занимали комоды и платяной шкаф, а у четвертой обосновался огромный камин. 

На фотографиях на каминной полке по большей части изображался разновозрастный Поттер с парочкой своих друзей. На семейном снимке справа красовалась рыжая орда – клан Уизли, не иначе. С еще одной фотографии, размещенной в другом конце комнаты, за Северусом и Гарри следили Блэк и Люпин. Блэк, заметив их объятия, скривился в ухмылке отвращения, а Люпин удивленно улыбнулся. Альбуса и Минерву, должно быть, засняли до того, как Поттер пошел на четвертый курс – после Тремудрого Турнира и начала последней войны никто из них не позволял себе такого легкомысленного вида. 

Северус, как ни странно, здесь тоже присутствовал. Фотографию, видимо, поставили недавно, потому что она всеми правдами и неправдами боролась за пространство перед двумя изображениями Поттера и Уизли. Северус увидел себя в лесу, среди подозрительно знакомых деревьев у ручья. Здесь он впервые поцеловал Поттера. Снимок, скорее всего, сделали раньше, иначе Поттер был бы рядом с ним, и они бы увлеченно... занимались своими делами. А на фотографии присутствовал только Северус. Опершись на валежник, он задумчиво всматривался в лес. Увидев их двоих в обнимку, он озадаченно нахмурился. 

– Ты против? – опасливо уточнил Гарри, заметив, в какую сторону он посмотрел. 

Северус отрицательно мотнул головой. От того, что Гарри тайком заснял его и поставил фотографию сюда, рядом с самыми важными в его жизни людьми, почему-то теплело на душе. Почти каждый день Гарри своими поступками доказывал, что не собирался так легко от него отделываться. 

– Я не устаю надеяться, что однажды у него будет счастливый вид, – тихо сказал Гарри. 

Блики лунного света вспыхнули на нелепых круглых очках. Полные мягкие губы соблазнительно поблескивали. И этот красавец надеялся, что Северус будет 'счастлив'. 

Северус проглотил ком в горле. 

– Он никогда не был счастлив, – возразил он низким отрывистым голосом. – Это понятие полностью ему чуждо. 

Говорить о себе в третьем лице было почему-то легче, как будто они обсуждали проблемы очередного студента. 

Гарри прижался к Северусу сбоку. 

– Никогда? – тихим грустным голосом спросил он. 

Опомнившись, что чуть не допустил промах, Северус пошел на попятный. 

– Ну, в последнее время он получил некоторый опыт. 

– Но этого мало, чтобы он перестал беспокоиться и хмуриться? – уточнил Гарри. 

У Северуса пересохло во рту. Гарри не позволит ему так просто вывернуться. Но надежные руки, обнимающие Северуса за пояс, и многообещающее крепкое теплое тело, по-прежнему прижимавшееся к нему, придали храбрости и силы. 

– Возможно, он не знает, что он делает здесь, рядом с этими веселыми, счастливыми людьми. Возможно, он... не понимает, зачем вообще здесь оказался. 

Гарри на секунду замер, и затем стиснул его в объятиях, крепко-крепко, почти до боли. 

– Хороший вопрос. Он позволит, чтобы ему показали? 

Северус согласно кивнул. 

Гарри, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, привлек его ближе к себе и прикоснулся губами к его губам. И хотя инициатива поцелуя принадлежала ему, его мягкие губы податливо раскрылись. 

Северус неспешно погружался в сладостную глубину его рта. Искренность партнера воодушевляла. Гарри ничего от него не утаивал. Гарри вкладывал всего себя в каждый поцелуй, в каждое прикосновение. 

Мозолистые пальцы ласково пробегались по длинным прядям, как по чистому шелку. Северус не удосуживался вымыть голову четвертый день подряд и недоумевал, как Гарри вообще не брезговал дотрагиваться до сального ужаса. Но его волосы, что грязные, что чистые, казалось, очаровывали Гарри с одинаковой силой. 

Между тем Гарри обрисовал пальцами ушную раковину Северуса, потом спустился вниз, к шее, очертил воротник рубашки и дошел до пуговиц. В мгновение ока те расстегнулись, и Гарри легко стянул рубашку с его плеч. 

Северус взялся за серую поттеровскую толстовку снизу, высоко задрал ее, прервав поцелуй, стащил и бросил на пол. 

Не отрывая взгляда друг от друга, они продолжили раздеваться. 

Когда они полностью обнажились, дрожа в декабрьском лунном свете, Гарри молча левитировал их одежду на кресло на противоположной стороне комнаты. Глянул потемневшими зелеными глазами на камин, и дрова, подложенные домовиками, охватило взревевшее пламя. Затем Гарри перевел взгляд на кровать, и пуховое одеяло, приглашающе откинувшись, явило взору белейшие простыни. 

Гарри сейчас представлял собой довольно причудливое зрелище. В полумраке Северус не мог разглядеть ни цвета его глаз, ни эмоций в них. 

Лицо у Гарри было красивое, чуть вытянутое, с ямочкой на подбородке. Правую сторону его, до ямочки, омывал мягкий лунный свет. Левую часть в одну секунду освещал мерцающий оранжевый отблеск пламени, а в следующую секунду на нее ложилась тень. 

Эффект получался необычный. Северус пытался не придавать слишком большого значения игре света, но ему казалось, что в эту секунду перед ним раскрывалась душа Гарри: ровное, можно сказать, небесное серебро как залог его благородной души; и огонь, чередующийся с тенью — другая его сторона, сила, которая приводилась в действие одной мыслью и могла с легкостью уничтожить все вокруг. 

Северус потянулся, чтобы обнять желтоватыми пальцами и ангела, и демона. 

Бледные костлявые руки, касающиеся прекрасного молодого лица, и раньше смотрелись непристойно, а сейчас, обрамляя неземной загадочный образ Гарри Поттера, и подавно. 

– Что такое? – шепнул Гарри, потирая обнаженные бедра Северуса, поглаживая всюду, куда мог дотянуться ладонями, распространяя по его телу волны тепла. 

Ответить честно — значило смутить Гарри. Северус уже усвоил, что из-за своих сверхспособностей Гарри считал себя ненормальным, и поэтому предпочел не говорить всей правды. Комплименты давались ему нелегко, но при данных обстоятельствах недостатка в смелости он не испытывал. 

– Ты... очень красивый сейчас. 

Гарри улыбнулся и обнял его крепче, так что внутри заискрило от возбуждения. Разница в росте не позволяла вжаться друг в друга пахом, но даже просто от соприкосновения с телом Гарри у Северуса подкашивались ноги. 

– Ты тоже, – сказал Гарри, когда приятный шок первого контакта обнаженных тел поутих, и они смогли стоять в объятиях друг друга, не теряя способности мыслить здраво. – Весь в серебре и тени... чертовски сексуальный. 

Северус надеялся скрыть неловкость от явной лести, но, судя по следующим словам Гарри, потерпел неудачу. 

– Ты никогда не разрешаешь мне говорить что-нибудь хорошее о твоей внешности, – посетовал тот. Встав на цыпочки, Гарри приник губами к шее Северуса, и так крепко прижал его к себе, что Северус чуть не задохнулся. 

Когда Гарри принялся нацеловывать его и посасывать кожу чуть ниже его уха, Северус вздрогнул и невольно неподобающе хихикнул. Ему не хотелось упрекать любовника за доброту, но он не мог допустить, чтобы нелепое утверждение Гарри осталось без ответа. 

– Потому что я знаю, как я выгляжу. 

– Ты не знаешь, как тебя вижу я. Тот парень на фотографии не знает, что, когда он смотрит мне в глаза, с его лица уходят боль и злость. Он не знает о том, что, когда он удивляется, его рот и глаза смягчаются и начинают завораживать. Он ничего о себе не знает. Только я знаю, как выглядит Северус Снейп, и он великолепен, – убежденно сказал Гарри. Он поднял голову, встретив взгляд Северуса. 

– У тебя всегда было плохое зрение, – напомнил Северус и снял с него очки. – Вингардиум левиоса. 

Северус мог немного колдовать без палочки и сейчас он пустил очки плыть по воздуху к ближайшей тумбочке. Но ему пришлось затратить слишком много усилий, и ноги мгновенно стали ватными. 

Гарри поддержал его, заключив в объятия: 

– Позер. 

Последующий поцелуй довершил сцену, начатую беспалочковой магией, и Северус буквально растекся лужей. 

Гарри потянул его к постели и уложил на белую прохладную простынь. После теплых объятий голая спина и задница тут же замерзли. Северус забрался на постель с ногами и, улегшись на спину, подвинулся, чтобы оставить место Гарри. 

Гарри тут же улегся на бок лицом к нему. Он опустил руку на грудь Северуса и, легонько поглаживая, медленно проследил линию от ее середины до паха. 

Северус выдохнул со свистом: Гарри дотронулся до той части его тела, которая настоятельно требовала внимания. Странно, но во время прелюдий Гарри никогда не дразнил его и не заставлял мучительно ждать прикосновения. Как будто догадывался, что Северус всю жизнь тосковал по нежной руке. 

И сегодня Гарри его не разочаровал. Он ласково сжал член, отчего по жилам Северуса пронеслись обжигающие вспышки. Он ахнул и, откинувшись назад, приготовился увидеть, что Гарри будет делать дальше. А сам тем временем с жадностью оглаживал каждый дюйм груди и плеч Гарри — все, до чего дотягивались руки. 

Гарри между тем спустился ниже. Видя, как знакомая голова с взъерошенными волосами склонилась над пахом, чтобы доставить ему, Северусу, удовольствие, он в который раз почувствовал восхищение. Гарри раскрыл поблескивающие в свете луны влажные губы и вобрал ярко-красную головку. 

Теплое, влажное посасывание принесло истинное блаженство. Пальцы Гарри нащупали его яйца и принялись перекатывать их, доставляя все возможное удовольствие, в то время как голова Гарри резво двигалась вверх-вниз. 

Обычно с этого момента Гарри усиливал ласки с помощью магии. За прошедшие недели он усовершенствовал незримые манипуляторы. Чаще всего он создавал их из чистой энергии, но иногда делал их более похожими на человеческую плоть, так что Северус с закрытыми глазами иной раз и не мог определить, чем его ласкали — руками или магией. Когда манипуляторы посасывали его соски, член или подколенную ямку, ощущения были неотличимы от прикосновения настоящих губ и языка, когда же манипуляторы превращались во множество ласкающих рук — они один в один были руками Гарри. Во время занятий любовью Северусу казалось, будто его обслуживали пять или шесть партнеров, чья единственная цель — доставить ему удовольствие. 

Сейчас Гарри магию не применял — возможно, потому, что им предстоял настоящий, проникающий секс. Они оба знали, что натиска силы Северус не выдерживал долго. Сегодня Гарри любил его ртом, руками, телом, целовал, поглаживал, полизывал и посасывал везде-везде, пока Северус не стал податлив, как масло. 

Когда в теле не осталось ни намека на сопротивление, когда покалывающий поток наслаждения разлился по жилам, грозя расплавить плоть — вот тогда Гарри проскользнул ладонью в щель между ягодицами. 

От первого мимолетного прикосновения к анусу Северус не сдержался и хныкнул. Его уже не раз так ласкали. Однако теперь за пальцами впервые должен был последовать член, и мысль об этом обостряла ощущения в неописуемой степени. 

Смазку не призывали, но палец, играющий с тугим отверстием, был скользким. Северус почувствовал, как Гарри размазал по напряженному колечку мышц нечто вроде геля. Затем средним пальцем принялся нежно похлопывать, посылая по всему телу волны головокружительного наслаждения. 

Наконец осторожный гость поднажал и проскользнул внутрь. Северус резко открыл глаза: невероятное ощущение того, как любовник двигался в нем, пусть даже это был всего лишь палец, пронзило насквозь. И пока Гарри, склонившись над ним, готовил его к проникновению, Северус сосредоточился на его лице, лучившемся невозможной нежностью. 

Палец, не впервые ублажавший тесный канал, скользил по верному маршруту. Через секунду он толкнулся в заветную точку, которая стала погибелью Северуса с тех пор, как член Люциуса Малфоя обнаружил его на первом курсе. Но холеное тело Люциуса не могло доставить и малой доли наслаждения, нежели один-единственный умелый палец Гарри, потому что нескольких нежных поглаживаний Северусу хватило для того, чтобы комната заходила ходуном. 

Северус умоляюще простонал; его мир сосредоточился в крошечной железе и ее разрушительных импульсах. 

Палец исчез, чтобы вернуться с другим своим собратом, не менее искусным в любовных ласках. И вдвоем они принялись наигрывать в тугом канале концерт страсти, кружа, сгибаясь и постукивая по простате, пока с Северуса не полился пот, пока его не охватила дрожь, а в груди не сперло дыхание. Казалось, пальцы собирались развлекаться там до скончания века, намекая на удовольствие, которого Северус жаждал всей душой, но доставить которое им было не под силу. 

Наконец Гарри вытащил пальцы и крепко взялся за бедра Северуса. От изголовья кровати приплыла подушка и опустилась рядом. Не в силах ни помыслить, ни возразить, Северус позволил Гарри перевернуть себя на живот. 

Гарри накрыл его собой, как теплым одеялом, состоящим из мускулов. Северус вздрогнул от легкого поцелуя в шею, в то время как колено Гарри скользнуло, раздвигая его ноги. Северус предельно четко ощутил, как каменный член толкнулся в расселину его задницы: скользя вдоль, но еще не вторгаясь в пока сокрытое отверстие. На секунду Гарри надавил на Северуса всем весом, затем отступил, продолжая стоять на коленях между его ног. 

Руки снова обосновались на бедрах Северуса и подтянули его вверх, побуждая встать на колени. Гарри до мельчайших подробностей угадывал его желания, отчего Северуса охватывал трепет. 

Он опустил голову на матрац и сжал кулаки, сминая простыню: по раздвинутым ягодицам прошелся сквозняк. Взгляд же Гарри, напротив, обжигал их жаром. Северус, хоть и не видел его, зато прекрасно ощущал. 

Они не шевелились, наверное, целую вечность. Северус, некрасивый, голый, беззащитный, мелко подрагивал в ожидании вторжения. 

Наконец Гарри с хриплым мычанием толкнулся кончиком вздыбленного смазанного члена в гладкий вход. 

Северус попытался сосредоточиться на том, чтобы пошире раскрыться, расслабиться, но все равно чересчур разволновался и не смог выкинуть из головы лишнее. После двух десятилетий воздержания вторжение Гарри причинило боль. Головка члена показалась огромной, как квоффл. 

Северус облился потом; мышцы сжались, инстинктивно сопротивляясь, а забытые воспоминания всплыли в сознании и тут же завладели им. Старые страхи живо напомнили Северусу, что каждый раз, когда он открывался партнеру, то становился уязвимым: его использовали, а потом бросали. Он знал, чего заслуживал. С такими, как он, не миндальничали. Он… 

– Северус! – в голосе Гарри зазвенело нечто похожее на отчаяние. Он успокаивающе погладил Северуса по бокам. – Ну же, любимый. Расслабься, а то не получится. 

_Любимый?_ Никто никогда не проявлял к нему такой нежности. 

Северус стиснул зубы. 

– Все нормально, – выдавил он. – Мне... нравится жесткий секс. Продолжай. 

Но Гарри не стал ловить его на слове. Он обвил Северуса рукой и погладил по груди, поддразнивая сначала один сосок, затем другой, возвращая возбуждение. Горячий поток хлынул прямо в пах, отчего Северус, вопреки давнему опыту, расслабился и вновь почувствовал желание. Вдобавок к целой паутине завлекающих ощущений Гарри наклонился и принялся целовать его плечи и шею. 

– Внутри тебя так хорошо, Северус, – выдохнул Гарри ему в ухо. – Ты такой теплый, узкий-преузкий. Почувствуй, как нам хорошо. Дыши со мной, любимый, вдох-выдох, чувствуй меня в себе, чувствуй, как правильно, когда мы вместе... M-м-м, вот так. Вот так. Расслабься, просто чувствуй. 

Гарри опять назвал его «любимым». 

Обуреваемый головокружительными чувствами, Северус послушался, сосредотачиваясь на живительном жаре, текущем по спине вниз, и приподнял зад. Твердые мышцы, мягкая кожа, а под ними горела и вибрировала сила. Первозданная и недосягаемая… 

Гарри взял член Северуса и принялся старательно дрочить. К столь восхитительной ласке даже мертвец не смог бы остаться равнодушным. 

От импульсов наслаждения Северус растекся, как жидкое тесто, и Гарри проскользнул в него, словно никакой заминки и не было. 

Член Гарри по таланту не уступал пальцам. Он отыскал простату с первой попытки. От легкого толчка Северуса сотрясло, и все его существо свелось к умопомрачительному наслаждению. Оно бешено промчалось по телу, заставляя понять, что прежние удовольствия были не более чем слабой прелюдией к нему. 

Затем член Гарри вышел и, погрузившись обратно, ударил еще сильнее. 

Перед глазами заплясали звезды и метеоры. Северус вскрикнул и зажмурился. 

– Ты готов зайти чуть дальше? – шепнул Гарри и облизал его ушную раковину, усиливая напор сокрушительного наслаждения. 

– Что? – рассеянно проскрипел Северус. 

– Хочешь, я, гм, добавлю еще и магию? Я придумал кое-что особенное, – предложил Гарри хриплым, напряженным голосом. 

Магию? Еще и магию? 

– Я… – Северус отчаянно пытался собрать мысли воедино. Он хотел магию, только... его прошлое слишком явно представало перед глазами. Дурные воспоминания, удовольствие в настоящем — все это было слишком. Он не мог... 

– Да, – Северус, обретя дар речи, попытался ясно выразиться, – только... 

– Только? – ободряюще мурлыкнул Гарри, еще раз лизнув его ухо. 

– Не надо... делать так, будто помимо тебя есть еще и кто-то другой. Я хочу, чтобы во мне был только ты. Можно? 

Гарри сзади замер. У него на языке явно вертелись какие-то вопросы. Но выпытывать он ничего не стал. А принялся мягко выписывать ладонями широкие круги на груди у Северуса, даря успокоение. 

– Только я. Обещаю. 

Затем на чувствительную шею и плечи Северуса посыпались легкие поцелуи. Член Гарри снова толкнулся в простату, и все плохое отступило прочь. 

Они вместе подались бедрами вперед, и у Северуса перехватило дыхание. Он решился расслабиться и довериться. С каждым последовательным толчком Гарри погружался в него все дальше и дальше, раскрывал его все шире и шире. Гарри продолжал двигаться, пока не прижался яйцами к его заднице. 

Когда Северус почувствовал, что Гарри проник глубже некуда, и большего наслаждения, чем сейчас, уже не испытать, Гарри выпустил свою магию. 

Не появилось ни привычных незримых щупалец, ни рук, ни губ. Магия... прилила волной. Когда член Гарри вошел в него, внутри Северуса поднялся теплый живительный вал. Он омыл каждую клеточку и разжег в ней пламя оргазма, и это ощущалось так, будто по телу пустили пару тысяч вольт электричества. Это был невозможный, неописуемый восторг. 

Северус словно превратился в чистую энергию. Вот какого ощущения он жаждал, присягая сильному магу. Сам он со своим жалким членом никогда бы не смог полностью себя удовлетворить. Волна наслаждения накрыла его с головой, и в то же мгновение он с душераздирающим криком достиг кульминации. 

Гарри продолжал двигать бедрами. Он вышел, а потом опять вошел, и на Северуса, едва удерживающегося на краю сознания, обрушилась еще одна волна сексуальной энергии. 

В мгновение ока вялость сменилась возбуждением. Яйца потяжелели и поджались. Каждая пропитанная удовлетворением частичка опять зажглась, вспыхнула с первоначальной силой. Тело пронзила искра восторга. Толчок в простату вызвал новую волну наслаждения. Яйца дрогнули, и Северус облил руку Гарри и собственный живот вторым фонтаном спермы. 

Он застонал и принялся восстанавливать дыхание, не понимая, на каком свете находится. Перед глазами все плыло. Но он почувствовал, что Гарри снова подался назад. 

Северуса опять накрыло огромной волной подступающего оргазма, и он выдохнул со свистом. Даже в юности, в разгаре похоти Северусу было не под силу кончить трижды. Однако член набух в третий раз в считанные секунды и, как только Гарри снова овладел Северусом, опять исторг обильную струю. 

Гарри вышел, и Северус, ощутив прилив энергии, понял, что эякуляция опять близка. Многократный неослабевающий оргазм — об этом фантазировал каждый мужчина. 

Во время секса Гарри столько раз возносил его к небесам, что Северус сбился со счета. Вначале он немного беспокоился за свое сердце: с учетом возраста, оно могло не перенести непомерной нагрузки. Но потом догадался, что благодаря всплескам магии его тело восстанавливалось, то есть оно реагировало каждый раз как в первый раз. И даже если бы и нет, если бы была возможность выбрать способ умереть, Северус бы выбрал такой, как сейчас — от чрезмерного восторга. 

У Гарри, надо признать, хватало выносливости. Северус затруднялся определить, как долго тот вколачивался в него. Гарри раз за разом доводил его до оргазма, и секс растянулся, казалось, на несколько часов, а может, и дней. Северус пытался подаваться назад, сделать приятнее Гарри, но периодические бурные оргазмы не позволяли отвлекаться. Силы оставались только на то, чтобы дышать. 

Затем Гарри толкнулся еще яростнее, и Северус едва удержался на коленях. 

Будучи в плену еще одного оргазма, он все же почувствовал, как партнер замер и затем излился. 

– СЕВЕРУС! – оглушительно прокричал Гарри, и от его возгласа наверняка задрожали фотографии на каминной полке. 

Северус вдруг подумал о смежной двери в комнаты Уизли. Гарри говорил, ее никогда не запирали. Ради общего блага он помолился, чтобы на комнату навесили заглушающие чары. 

Северус больше не ощущал горячих всплесков, но по напряжению и частому дыханию Гарри он мог судить, что оргазм получился чрезвычайно мощным. 

Новой волны возбуждения не последовало. Магия стихла. 

Колени подкосились, и Северус рухнул на постель лицом вниз. Гарри навалился на него всем телом, так и не вытащив члена. Северус чувствовал его прерывистое дыхание на своем плече. 

Завеса оргазма рассеялась, рассудок мало-помалу прояснился, и Северуса охватил страх. Невозможно было представить, сколько магической энергии потратил Гарри. Чтобы достигать периодических оргазмов, он поддерживал и свою силу, и состояние тела Северуса на уровне, который поражал воображение. То есть весь организм Северуса постоянно контролировался, чтобы не допустить удара или остановки сердца из-за слишком большого напряжения. 

Северус подумал, не лишился ли Гарри сознания. Судя по неровным выдохам, нет. 

Северус вздрогнул: Гарри слизнул капельку пота с его спины и хриплым сонным голосом пробормотал: 

– Боже, я тебя люблю. 

Мир Северуса остановился. 

Гарри пошевелился и, высвободив опавший член из воспалившегося ануса, скатился на матрас, придавливая спину Северуса тяжелой рукой. 

Едва осмеливаясь дышать, Северус медленно повернулся лицом к Гарри. Ему хотелось знать, были ли его слова шуткой. Но Гарри не устраивал жестоких розыгрышей, и даже если и любил поострить, то, конечно, не в тот момент, когда хватал ртом воздух. 

Дальше все шло предсказуемым путем. Гарри уснул как убитый. Северус внимательно осмотрел миловидное лицо со шрамом в виде молнии на лбу. 

Очевидно, сегодняшним вечером по воле судьбы многое случилось в первый раз: в первый раз он посетил апартаменты Гарри, играл в приятную, честную игру с гриффиндорцами, достиг оргазма раз двадцать за час, и получил признание в любви от любовника. Последнее событие можно было отнести, пожалуй, к самым невероятным; перед ним бледнел даже усовершенствованный магией проникающий секс. 

Слова ничего не значили. Северус это понимал. Они всего лишь служили выражением благодарности за умопомрачительный секс. Возраст и опыт Северуса утверждали, что не стоило выискивать в них какой-то смысл. Нельзя всерьез воспринимать пылкие признания. Гарри по молодости лет было присуще нежное отношение. В порыве страсти он мог сказать что угодно. 

Однако, помимо слов любви, на вершине страсти Гарри выкрикнул только его имя. 

Все равно это ничего не значило. Так... постельная болтовня. Без капли смысла. 

Однако хоть и бессмысленные, эти слова все же согрели душу Северуса. За этот бесценный подарок он будет благодарен всю оставшуюся жизнь, даже если Гарри не хотел сказать ничего такого. 

Пот испарялся, вызывая дрожь. Северус потянулся через спящего Гарри и накрыл их обоих одеялом. Осмотрелся и, пробормотав заклинание, призвал свою палочку. После секундного колебания сунул ее под их общую подушку, улегся поближе к Гарри, закрыл глаза и поддался усталости. Он поспит часок-другой, а затем вернется через камин к себе еще затемно. Внутренний будильник всегда поднимал его на рассвете. Он был уверен, что не сможет выспаться в чужой постели. 

____________ 

*непеньтес (nepenthes) – вообще-то, правильно пишется «непентес». В оригинале Снейп составлял слово «nepenthes» из слова «pen», поэтому переводчику пришлось вставить мягкий знак, чтобы в русском варианте оно не потерялось. 

Сидерит (железный шпат) – минерал.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри объясняется с Роном и опять переживает кошмар, а Северус неважно себя чувствует и сидит в пабе с гриффиндорцами

Удивительно, какие коленца может выкинуть судьба, и одна крайность смениться другой, совершенно противоположной. Но у Гарри всю жизнь так получалось. В мгновение ока он из чулана перебрался в замок. Не успел он оглянуться, а турнир, где проверялось его умение колдовать, перерос в сражение не на жизнь, а на смерть с Темным Лордом. На лесной прогулке он пытался завести беседу с самым отталкивающим человеком из своего окружения, а в следующую секунду с этим же человеком целовался. Поэтому для Гарри, впавшего в забытье после отличнейшего секса, было само собой разумеющимся проснуться из-за очередного кошмара, чтоб им провалиться. Но на этот раз его разбудил не кошмар. 

Гарри крепко спал на чем-то теплом. На каком-то глубинном уровне он подозревал, что под щекой у него мерно поднималось и опускалось не что иное, как грудь Северуса. С каждым вдохом в ноздри проникали запахи любовника и секса. Будь его воля, он бы до скончания века пролежал так, не просыпаясь, с Северусом в обнимку. 

Но сон перебил резкий звук — заскрипела открывающаяся дверь. Удобная живая подушка стремительно выкатилась из-под Гарри, и он стукнулся головой о матрац. 

Веселый голос Рона ворвался в просыпающееся сознание: 

– Гарри, ты не спишь? Я думал… ох, Мерлин милостивый… 

Гарри подскочил как ошпаренный. Северус, абсолютно голый, указывал палочкой на дверь спальни. Проследив за ее направлением, Гарри увидел, что в дверном проеме в бело-малиновой полосатой ночнушке стоял Рон. Он таращил глаза и хватал воздух ртом, как выброшенная на берег рыба. 

Да, такого способа преподнести новость они не планировали. 

Пытаясь взять себя в руки, Гарри взглянул на Рона. У того на бледном лице расцвели два ярких пятна. 

– Рон... 

Но Рон повернулся и молча зашагал прочь. Через несколько секунд послышалось, как громко хлопнула дверь в комнаты четы Уизли. 

– Черт, – тихо выругался Гарри и потер рукой лицо, прогоняя сон. Потом повернулся и встретился с пристальным взглядом того, с кем делил постель. 

Северус опустил палочку. До прихода Рона он, видимо, тоже крепко спал — что, впрочем, вполне объяснялось приятной усталостью. И утреннее общение с ним Гарри тоже бы хотелось начать совсем по-другому. 

Северус громко сглотнул. 

– Я... прошу прощения, – сказал он. – Это моя вина. 

– Что? – запнулся Гарри. Извиняющийся Северус сам по себе был чудом. А извинение за чужую оплошность вообще не вписывалось ни в какие рамки. 

– Мне следовало уйти раньше. Из-за моего присутствия… 

Гарри наклонился и оборвал его слова поцелуем. 

– Здесь нет твоей вины, – заверил он Северуса, отстранившись пару секунд спустя. – И ты находишься на своем месте. Ты же никогда не вышвыриваешь меня из своей постели посреди ночи. Я просто хочу... 

Он не договорил — в дверях спальни появилась Гермиона в синем купальном халате с полотенцем на голове. Она встревоженно хмурилась. 

Северус быстро прикрыл нижнюю половину тела одеялом. 

– Гарри, профессор, простите, – увидев их, она залилась ярким румянцем. – Рон к вам заходил? 

Гарри кивнул. 

– Вот незадача. Я собиралась рассказать ему о вас после того, как закончу умываться, – посетовала Гермиона. – Я сожалею. Он очень разозлился? 

– Не знаю. Он ничего не сказал. Он просто... ушел, – ответил Гарри. 

– Кто-то из нас должен найти его, – забеспокоилась она. 

Все трое обменялись тревожными взглядами. 

– Нечего на меня смотреть, – не выдержав, проворчал Северус. – Он мне даже не нравится. Я не стану его искать, – впрочем, при взгляде на Гарри он смягчился. – Но если хочешь, пойду с тобой. 

– Пойдешь? – переспросил Гарри, не в силах поверить. 

Северус неловко кивнул. 

– Если б я вовремя ушел, этой… неприятности не произошло бы. 

Северус Снейп мог слыть самым неуживчивым человеком на планете, но в эту минуту Гарри гордился им как никогда. Откровенничать с Роном Северусу определенно хотелось не больше, чем удалять зубной нерв по-маггловски, и все же он, скрепя сердце, предложил свои услуги – ради него, Гарри. Его жертва, и смиренная, и удивительная, пробудила в душе нежность и тепло. 

Гарри посмотрел на Гермиону – она улыбалась. Он тоже улыбнулся и повернулся к Северусу. 

– Спасибо. Я понимаю тебя, но, пожалуй, мне лучше пойти одному. 

Гарри провел рукой по взъерошенным волосам, и тут до него дошло, что он все еще раздет, а рядом Гермиона. 

Сама она, видимо, тоже только что пришла к аналогичному заключению. Гарри не мог точно разглядеть без очков, но она как будто уставилась на его ухо. 

– Гм, я пойду оденусь. Ты точно не хочешь, чтобы с Роном поговорила я? 

– Нет. Я сам поговорю, – заверил Гарри, и расплывчатый силуэт подруги поспешно исчез за дверью. 

Гарри вздохнул. 

– Они всегда так... вваливаются к тебе в спальню? – выдавил Северус. 

Гарри хихикнул, понимая, как ошарашен любовник, привыкший оберегать свою личную жизнь от посторонних. 

– Так уж вышло, что мы всегда жили вместе, ну и они привыкли заходить ко мне просто так. Я никого не приводил сюда, кроме тебя. 

– Не приводил? – изумленно переспросил Северус. 

Ему явно было приятно это слышать. Гарри медленно покачал головой. 

– Нет, никогда. Гермиона всегда стучит, если дверь закрыта. А с Роном мы спали в одной комнате с одиннадцати лет, так что он не обращает внимания на такие мелочи. 

– Жаль, это избавило бы нас от неприятного пробуждения, – Северус глянул на одеяло, которым укрывал колени. – Мне в самом деле следовало уйти раньше. 

– Не глупи. Я рад, что ты здесь. Нужно просто в следующий раз не забыть закрыть дверь. Ладно, пойду-ка разыщу его, – Гарри было встал с постели, затем остановился, наклонился и еще раз поцеловал Северуса. Через несколько минут отстранился и, переведя дыхание, прошептал: – Кстати, спасибо за секс. Он... ты был бесподобен. 

На землистых щеках Северуса появился слабый румянец. Гарри приободрился. 

– Мы сможем увидеться вечером? 

Северус еще ни разу не говорил «нет», но Гарри всегда спрашивал и не позволял себе относиться к их связи легкомысленно. Последняя ночь была очень насыщенной, и та мощь, которую Гарри направил на Северуса во время секса, многих бы отпугнула. 

Но не его Северуса. 

Северус смело выдержал его взгляд и медленно кивнул. 

– Если хочешь. 

– Хочу — очень, – ответил Гарри. 

– Но... может, сегодня стоит пойти в подземелья? – предложил Северус. 

В смехе Гарри проскользнула истерическая нотка. 

– Договорились. А сейчас мне правда надо идти. 

Скорочистящие чары, еще одно невербальное заклинание — и Гарри был одет в синие джинсы, серый джемпер и зимнюю мантию, а также обут в кроссовки. Он призвал очки, где бы те ни валялись, и нацепил на нос. Улыбнулся обнаженному возлюбленному, взирающему на него с постели, и выбежал из спальни. 

С чего начинать поиски, Гарри не знал. Поразмыслив немного, он решил выйти на улицу — вряд ли расстроенный Рон пойдет туда, где его могут застать школьники. 

Предрассветное утро встретило его хмурым небом и жгучим холодом. Северный ветер заставил Гарри натянуть капюшон. Пожухлые травинки под ногами ломались и похрустывали от морозца. 

Гарри постоял перед замком в раздумьях. В какую сторону идти? К Запретному Лесу? В Хогсмид? На озеро? А может, Рон отбросил все три варианта и просто ушел на работу пораньше? Гарри надеялся, что нет – разговор назрел серьезный. 

Со своей арахнофобией Рон вряд ли рискнет приблизиться к Запретному Лесу, где арагоговы потомки по-прежнему жили припеваючи. Не стоило также полагать, что «Три Метлы» или любое другое ходсмидское заведение откроются в шесть утра. Оставались озеро или работа. 

Гарри спустился по ступенькам и направился навстречу стуже. Если бы ему нужно было проветриться у озера, он бы пошел на противоположную сторону к менгиру*, где они с Ремусом, в бытность последнего преподавателем Защиты на третьем курсе Гарри, частенько останавливались побеседовать. Но Рон предпочитал каменистую отмель. 

Конечно же, там черным штрихом на сером фоне воды, сливающейся с небом, выделялся длинный высокий силуэт. Рон, похоже, превратил ночную рубашку в зимнюю мантию, потому что в черном одеянии со вздымающимися полами он волей-неволей напоминал Северуса. Ветер трепал непокрытую рыжую шевелюру и окрашивал щеки ярким румянцем. 

Гарри взглянул на неподвижного Рона, не зная, как лучше подойти. Помявшись, он просто спустился со склона и остановился на заиндевевших серо-коричневых камнях, не доходя нескольких футов. 

Около берега озеро было покрыто толстой коркой льда. От холодности, с которой Рон отнесся к его появлению, Гарри почувствовал себя, словно вода под этим льдом. 

– Вообще-то, неплохо бы тебе научиться стучать, – сказал Гарри вместо приветствия. 

Рон на него даже не взглянул. Он стиснул челюсть, словно собирался биться один на один с Волдемортом, и еще больше помрачнел. Гарри пал духом: Рон сжимал кулаки так, словно вот-вот собирался кому-то врезать. 

Гарри вздохнул и уставился на припорошенное снегом озеро. От ветра по воде шла сильная рябь, еле различимая в предрассветном сумраке. 

Когда тишина стала невыносимой, Гарри решился наконец подать голос. 

– Ты опять собираешься со мной не разговаривать? – высказал он свою самую большую тревогу. – И будешь меня игнорировать, как на четвертом курсе? 

– Ты трахаешься со Снейпом, – выплюнул Рон таким тоном, словно Гарри совершил нечто противоречащее всем нормам морали. Потрясение, отвращение, злость в голосе Рона подошли бы для обвинения в растлении малолетних. 

– Рон, Северус мой любовник, – тихо поправил Гарри, пытаясь донести до друга то, что и сам не до конца понимал. Он только знал, что Северус для него не просто партнер по сексу. 

– Горный тролль, и тот больше подходит на роль любовника, – огрызнулся Рон, развернулся и впился в него осуждающим взглядом. – Он же сущий кошмар. Ради Мерлина, тебе ли об этом не знать? Ты всю учебу служил главной мишенью для его издевательств. 

– С тех пор прошло почти девять лет, – возразил Гарри. 

– Он не изменился. Он никогда не изменится, разве что в худшую сторону. 

– Значит, изменился я. 

– Как ты мог связаться с таким, как он? Как ты можешь вообще прикасаться к нему? Он отвратителен! 

– Рон... 

– Он тебе в отцы годится. У него зубы, руки, и даже гребаное лицо _желтые_! Он уродливый… 

– Рон, я знаю, как он выглядит, – твердым, как сталь, голосом перебил Гарри, пока Рон не наговорил лишнего. – Я сплю с ним. Прошу тебя, перестань. 

Рон захлопнул рот и застыл, буравя глазами водную гладь и подергивая челюстью. 

Гарри вдохнул холодный воздух с примесью запаха озера, стараясь не злиться на бездумные оскорбления. 

– Мне плевать, что он не... что он не похож на кинозвезду, – сказал он наконец. – Я тоже не аполлон. 

– Гарри, ты симпатичный парень. Ты кого угодно уговоришь. 

– Да, на одну ночь, – не выдержал Гарри. – Знаешь, сколько раз я ложился с таким раскрасавцем, что умереть не встать, а когда просыпался — в постели со мной лежал абсолютно другой человек, чья красота развеялась вместе с чарами лоска? 

– По крайней мере, они заботились о своем внешнем виде, – отозвался Рон. 

– Может, это и странно, но мне нравится внешность Северуса. Он... неординарный, – Гарри пытался подобрать прилагательное, которое бы могло охарактеризовать Снейпа. Только того Снейпа, которого знал Рон, а не того, который таял в объятиях Гарри каждую ночь. 

– Он грязный. Он никогда не моется. 

Гарри вздохнул. 

– Он блюдет чистоту. Он по нескольку раз в день накладывает на себя чистящие чары. 

– У него с волос жир течет, – упорствовал Рон. Похоже, он решил перечислить все недостатки Северуса. 

– Он забывает мыть голову. В этом нет ничего страшного, Рон. 

– Это отвратительно. 

– Это просто часть его индивидуальности, как твои рыжие волосы — часть твоей. Ты говоришь только о внешности. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что относишься к Северусу так, как та воображала из Равенкло отнеслась к тебе, когда ты предложил ей свидание на шестом курсе, а она ответила, что не станет встречаться с тобой, потому что ты рыжий и веснушчатый? – мягко напомнил Гарри. 

Обветренное лицо Рона еще сильнее покраснело. 

– Дело не только во внешности. Таких гадких ублюдков еще свет не видел. Ты сам знаешь, Гарри! 

– Со мной он... другой, – запнувшись, возразил Гарри. 

Рон словно его не слышал. 

– Почему... он? 

– А почему ты выбрал Гермиону? Кто может объяснить, почему их привлекает человек, которого... – он резко смолк, как только понял, куда они ведут. А еще в памяти всплыло, что вчера он признался Северусу в любви. 

– Бог мой, – охнул Рон. – Ты... ты _влюблен_ в эту грязную сволочь! 

В устах Рона эта фраза прозвучала как обвинение в непристойности, предательстве. 

Гарри не вытерпел. Он устал защищать то, что должно было приниматься априори. 

– Да, я виновен. По всем пунктам, – накинулся он на Рона. – Да, я люблю его. Ты это хотел услышать? Неужели я не заслуживаю хоть капли человеческого счастья? Или я должен провести всю свою жизнь в одиночестве? 

– Нет конечно, не должен. Но, Гарри, почему он? – в голосе Рона прозвучали жалобные нотки. 

Гарри попытался объяснить на пальцах. 

– Нам хорошо вместе. Вообще-то, он довольно интересный, когда узнаешь его поближе, и... он меня не боится. С Северусом я не чувствую себя ненормальным, когда забываюсь и колдую без палочки. Мне не нужно объяснять, как повлияла на меня война, потому что он тоже прошел через эту мясорубку и получил шрамов не меньше моего. С остальными он может обращаться по-скотски, но со мной он добр и нежен. И, в отличие от тебя, он старается не грубить людям, которые мне дороги; так что не надо насчет отвратительного. 

Глаза у Рона чуть не вывалились из орбит. 

– Ты и впрямь _влюблен_... в Северуса Снейпа. 

После выплеска гнева навалилась ужасная усталость. Гарри молча кивнул. 

– Ты накажешь меня за это? – спросил он. 

– Что? – Рон моргнул не то от ветра, не то от удивления. 

– Я потеряю своего лучшего друга из-за того, что… сплю с человеком, которого он не одобряет? 

Рон отвел взгляд. У Гарри упало сердце. 

– Мне жаль, – тихо сказал Рон. 

– Хорошо. Увидимся, – бесстрастный тон мог бы сделать честь и Северусу. Гарри повернулся, собираясь уйти. 

Ему на плечо опустилась рука, покрытая гусиной кожей, покрасневшая от холода. 

– Гарри, подожди! Я не то имел в виду. Я хотел извиниться за то, что... вел себя как придурок. 

Гарри взглянул в потухшие голубые глаза. 

Рон чуть улыбнулся. 

– Не буду притворяться, что понимаю... но... я на твоей стороне, – сказал он. – Идет? Если Снейп... и вправду делает тебя счастливым, я постараюсь... принять это, принять его. 

От облегчения у Гарри слегка закружилась голова. Он посмотрел на Рона, стуча зубами от холода, а в следующую минуту его крепко прижали к теплой мускулистой груди со знакомым успокаивающим запахом. 

Они долго стояли на берегу, обнявшись. Наконец, Рон стиснул его и выпустил. 

– Надо пойти одеться — пора на работу. 

– И то верно, – отстранился Гарри. 

Когда они направились в замок, Рон обнял его за плечо. 

– Так ты расскажешь, как у вас со Снейпом все закрутилось, или мои подозрения насчет подсунутого тебе любовного зелья или чего похуже останутся при мне? 

– Если я скажу, что все началось с нашествия саранчи, ты поверишь? – усмехнулся Гарри. 

– Ну, в случае Снейпа это, как ни странно, подходящее начало романа, – отшутился Рон. Он еще раз стиснул плечо Гарри. – Продолжай. Я весь внимание. 

Уверившись, что друг согласился на мировую, Гарри расслабился и по дороге пересказал ему сильно сокращенную версию своего нечаянного ухаживания за Северусом Снейпом. 

К его изумлению, на хогвартском крыльце его ожидал еще кое-кто в черном. 

Рука, обнимавшая его, напряглась, но осталась на месте. 

– Я так полагаю, все прошло без эксцессов? – осведомился Северус, заметив руку на плече Гарри. 

Гарри буквально кожей ощущал, как Рон вытаращился на Северуса. Тот выглядел точь-в-точь как мерзкий зельевар их школьных лет. На суровом лице не отражалось ни единой эмоции, а взгляд обжигал черным льдом. 

– Мы все выяснили, – улыбнулся Гарри. 

Они поднялись по ступенькам. 

Рука Рона соскользнула с его плеча. Несколько напряженных секунд Рон и Северус сверлили друг друга взглядами, словно готовились драться на дуэли. 

– Мне следовало постучать, – выдавил Рон. – Извините, что вошел без предупреждения. 

Северус ответил не сразу. Казалось, он пытался выискать в этих словах скрытый смысл или насмешку. Очевидно, не найдя ни того, ни другого, он наклонил голову и сказал: 

– Главное, никто не пострадал. 

Рон кивнул. 

Неловкая пауза затянулась. Двое дорогих Гарри людей опять воззрились друг на друга. 

– Ну и дела, – вырвалось у Рона. 

– Поверьте, мистер Уизли, вы и половины не знаете, – сказал Северус сухим тоном. Не успел он договорить, как Рон и Гарри рассмеялись. 

Отсмеявшись, Рон посмотрел на Северуса. 

– Похоже, мы будем часто видеться, – заметил он. – Мы в следующую пятницу собираемся посидеть в «Трех Метлах». Вы с Гарри присоединитесь к нам? 

Северус степенно кивнул и ответил: 

– Да. 

– Профессор, не убейте нас своим энтузиазмом, – шутливо сказал Рон. 

Гарри затаил дыхание, но Северус с невозмутимым выражением лица ответил: 

– Я приложу все усилия, чтобы сдержать свои порывы. 

Рон усмехнулся и сжал предплечье Гарри: 

– Мне правда пора бежать. До скорого. Увидимся, профессор. 

Кивнув Северусу, Рон открыл дверь и кинулся к себе. Гарри и его любовник остались стоять на крыльце. 

В тусклом свете зимнего утра у Северуса на покрасневшем носу блеснула капля. Наверное, он, вопреки своей замкнутости, какое-то время стоял здесь в ожидании; возможно, с той минуты, как Гарри вышел искать Рона. Такое беспокойство не могло не тронуть. 

– Спасибо, что подождал, – сказал Гарри и шагнул ближе. Ему хотелось поцеловать Северуса, но он понимал, что не стоило лезть к нему с нежностями на виду у всех средь бела дня. 

– Это меньшее, что я мог сделать. У вас с мистером Уизли не осталось неразрешенных вопросов? 

– Все отлично. Спасибо, – Гарри позволил себе легонько коснуться черного рукава. 

– Он вел себя... довольно спокойно, – заметил Северус. 

В его словах слышался вопрос. 

– Иногда Рон удивляет даже меня. И слава Богу. 

Северус кивнул. Он открыл дверь, и они вместе отправились навстречу новому дню. 

*~*~*

Порой Северус Снейп всерьез подумывал бросить преподавание и уйти в мир магглов. А там заняться разведением нарциссов или чем-нибудь другим, столь же безобидным. К примеру, дрессировкой хищников. Даже пасти Норвежских Горбатых было не так опасно, как пытаться выучить Зельям малолетних волшебников. 

Северус предпринимал всевозможные меры безопасности. Он сам подбирал все ингредиенты, выставлял их на полке поближе, чтобы малолетние недоумки не отравились, взяв ненароком не ту банку. Он как коршун следил за подготовкой к варке зелья, особенно за психопатами с суицидальными наклонностями, дабы убедиться, что те не перепутали количество той или иной составляющей. И вопреки его неусыпному скрупулезному контролю, несчастных случаев, таких как сегодняшний, все равно не удавалось избежать. 

Не то чтобы Стивен Кэрриган был совсем безнадежен в Зельях, нет. В отличие от Невилла Лонгботтома, мальчик иногда умудрялся приготовить приличное варево. Однако ни один третьекурсник, наверное, не задавался вопросом, что будет, если чихнуть над котлом с Антибородавочным зельем, приняв перед этим маггловское средство от кашля. А Невилл Лонгботтом, несмотря на все свои недостатки и возможные потаенные желания, никогда не травил своего учителя ни случайно, ни нарочно. Так мысленно рассуждал Северус, которого тошнило прокисшими, полуразложившимися остатками обеда. Он в третий раз за два часа навещал туалет и смутно удивлялся тому, что в желудке еще что-то оставалось. 

По крайней мере, он не позволил ученикам надышаться ядовитыми испарениями. Как только из котла повалил серый дым, он рявкнул, чтобы все немедленно убрались. Недоумков как ветром сдуло, и биологическую катастрофу удалось нейтрализовать с минимальным ущербом. Северус незамедлительно принял зелье, превращавшее вдыхаемые с воздухом ядовитые частицы в токсин, который выводился через пищеварительную систему, то есть рвотой. 

Завтра утром он добавит маггловское средство от кашля в список предметов, которые запрещено проносить в лабораторию Зелий. Но это завтра. А сегодня Северусу предстояло промучиться весь остаток вечера спазмами и тошнотой. 

Слово «вечер» навело на мысль о том, что придется отменить встречу с Поттером. А отменять не хотелось ужасно. С тех пор как он три с половиной недели назад поцеловал Гарри в лесу, они проводили вместе каждую ночь. И в течение дня Северус предвкушал, чем будет заниматься с Гарри, примерно так, как когда-то в школьные годы ждал любимого урока Зелий. Однако сегодня самочувствие Северуса никак не располагало к компании. 

В то же время в глубине его души таился суеверный страх, что, стоит изменить их планы, Гарри уйдет навсегда. Северус понимал: достаточно Гарри случайно познакомиться в местном пабе с каким-нибудь красавцем, и он, Северус, потеряет его безвозвратно. Но будет ли Гарри посреди недели развлекаться или искать компанию в деревне, если завтра, в четверг с утра, у него уроки? Маловероятно. Но даже если нет, Северусу, в сущности, не оставалось выбора. А что делать — пригласить Поттера любоваться, как его полощет всю ночь? 

Когда Северуса, наконец, перестало рвать в фарфоровый унитаз, он спустил воду и, усевшись на пятки, несколько мгновений смотрел, как отвратительная жижа кружится и исчезает в канализации. Потом вытер губы обрывком туалетной бумаги, с трудом поднялся к раковине, чтобы прополоскать рот, и, пошатываясь, направился в гостиную. 

Писчебумажные принадлежности с гербом Слизерина лежали на своем месте в верхнем ящике стола. Северус вынул бумагу и конверт, сел за стол, взял перо и оцепенело уставился на чистый лист. Как обратиться к Поттеру в письме? _«Дорогой Гарри»_ — банально. _«Гарри Поттеру»_ — неудобно. Наконец, он ограничился кратким: 

_«Поттер:_

В связи с небольшим происшествием на четвертой паре Зелий мне нездоровится. К сожалению, на сегодняшней встрече присутствовать не смогу. 

Северус Снейп» 

Он взглянул на листок и добавил: _«Может, отложим до завтра?»_ , вычеркнул, затем опять дописал. В этом предложении заключалась суть письма. 

Жалкая записка вряд ли походила на любовное послание, но Северус не страдал сентиментальными порывами. И Поттер это знал. 

Отчаянно желая быть более искусным в подобных делах, Северус сложил записку, запечатал в конверт и вызвал домового эльфа. 

– Хозяин Снейп, хотите Добби? – пропищало материализовавшееся из ниоткуда чудное создание. Вместо одежды на нем красовались кухонное полотенце с хогвартской нашивкой и пара разномастных носков, розовый и оранжевый. 

Снейп уставился на визитера. Вот уже месяц этот эльф убирался у него в комнатах или приносил поесть. 

Очевидно, домовикам нравилось брать школу под свое крыло: пухленький эльф по имени Джиббли с давних лет заботился о Минерве, низенький Грилли приглядывал за Флитвиком, и далее по списку. Почти у каждого преподавателя и факультета имелся свой домовик-опекун. Кроме него. В течение тридцати лет, что Северус работал здесь, на его вызовы откликались разные эльфы. Причем они заставляли себя ждать, словно работали посменно. Или тянули жребий, и проигравший отправлялся к нему. Но с тех пор как Северус стал встречаться с Поттером, другие эльфы у него не появлялись. Только Добби, водивший, судя по его поведению, дружбу с гриффиндорцем. 

Для Северуса оставалось загадкой, по каким критериям Поттер выбирал себе приятелей. Но мало ли к кому тот проникался теплыми чувствами? Взять хотя бы самого Северуса. Впрочем, он не собирался отталкивать Гарри ненужной грубостью. И поэтому не съязвил в ответ, мол, кто и чего захочет от Добби, а спокойно, без издевок сказал: 

– Добби, пожалуйста, доставь это профессору Поттеру. Он должен быть за столом в Большом Зале. 

– Добби рад принести Гарри Поттеру письмо, – ответил эльф, беря конверт. – Если хозяин не возражает, Добби скажет, сэр выглядит не очень хорошо. Хозяин Снейп здоров? 

– Хозяин возражает, и это не твоя забота, – не удержавшись, огрызнулся Северус. 

– Нет-нет, это забота Добби. Добби заботится о хозяине Снейпе ради Гарри Поттера. Ради Гарри Поттера Добби обещает хорошо позаботиться о профессоре Снейпе. 

– Что?! 

– Пожалуйста, сэр, поешьте бульона, вам будет лучше, – настаивал эльф. Через секунду на столе появилась тарелка дымящегося золотистого отвара, ложка и салфетка. – Теперь Добби несет ваше письмо Гарри Поттеру, – объявило надоедливое создание и исчезло. 

Домовой эльф заботился о нем ради Гарри Поттера? Как, черт возьми, это понимать? 

Северус невольно дернул носом, учуяв соблазнительный аромат бульона. Куриного, его любимого. Он посмотрел на тарелку. С досады ему ужасно хотелось запустить ею туда, где только что стоял окаянный Добби, но голос рассудка оказался сильнее. 

Эльф говорил дело. Обед закончился несколько часов назад, а желчью много не вытошнить. С глубоким вздохом Северус поднес ложку к губам. Подсоленная жидкость легко проскользнула в пищевод. Он сделал еще три глотка. На пятом желудок взбунтовался. Зажав рукой рот, Северус кинулся в туалет. 

– Северус? – раздался взволнованный возглас в гостиной. 

Каминный доступ для Гарри был открыт несколько недель назад, но сегодня он впервые явился без приглашения. И, к сожалению, совсем некстати. 

– Сейчас, – слабым голосом отозвался Северус, закончив давиться остатками бульона. Он надеялся, что его услышат, несмотря на шум спускаемой воды. 

Неловко разогнувшись, он поднялся и в очередной раз прополоскал рот. Лицо в зеркале по оттенку зеленого почти сравнялось с халатом. Ноги были ватными, Северуса лихорадило, и меньше всего ему хотелось, чтобы Гарри видел его таким. Но он последним усилием взял себя в руки и вышел к незваному гостю. 

– Вот ты где! – воскликнул Гарри. В джинсах и красном джемпере он буквально излучал молодость и здоровье, и Северусу, чей организм истощило зелье, из-за такого контраста стало вдвое хуже. – Бог мой! Что произошло? 

Гарри заторопился к нему, подхватил под руку и чуть ли не потащил к дивану. Северус не был твердо уверен, что смог бы дойти, не свалившись с позором на пол, и помощь принял. 

Тепло тела Гарри привычно согрело правый бок и поманило, словно пение сирен. 

– Что произошло? – повторил Гарри, усадив Северуса на диван. 

– Ты не получал мою записку? – спросил Северус, глядя на овчинные тапочки. 

Гарри, усевшись рядом, фыркнул. 

– Неужели короткое упоминание о «небольшом происшествии» в лаборатории, из-за которого тебе «нездоровится», может хоть что-то объяснить? Я холодным потом облился, когда прочел его. В голову только и лезли легендарные взрывы, которые Невилл устраивал. Как ты? Что именно пошло не так; как все случилось? 

– Уверяю тебя, ничего страшного. Юный Кэрриган вычихнул маггловскую таблетку с эвкалиптом в котел с Антибородавочным зельем. Эвкалипт вступил в реакцию с вербеной с предсказуемым результатом, – при виде озадаченной мины Гарри Северус вздохнул. – Пошел ядовитый дым. Я эвакуировал учеников и убрал испорченное зелье, но из-за собственной нерасторопности немного наглотался ядовитых испарений. 

– Ты имеешь в виду, что не мог не дышать, – непривычно мягко уточнил Гарри. 

Он протянул руку, чтобы пригладить взмокшие от пота волосы Северуса и убрать их со лба. Северус понимал, что сегодня между ними ничего не может быть, но отказываться от нежного прикосновения не хотелось. 

– Тебе нужно к Поппи? – спросил Гарри. 

– Нет, я принял зелье, чтобы яд из легких перешел в пищеварительную систему и вышел вместе с едой. Но рвота будет продолжаться несколько часов, – ответил Северус. При слове «рвота» живот, как по сигналу, снова угрожающе скрутило. 

– А ты ничего не можешь принять, чтобы она прекратилась? 

Северус вздохнул, одновременно сдерживая и свой нрав, и содержимое желудка. 

– Смысл в том, чтобы вывести яд из организма. Я вызвал рвоту. 

– А-а, – сказал Гарри. 

Внутри вновь разыгралась революция, и Северусу стало не до церемоний. 

– Я признателен, что ты заглянул справиться о моем самочувствии. Как видишь, моему здоровью ничто не угрожает. Мы можем перенести наши планы на завтрашний вечер? – дождавшись кивка Гарри, он поспешил попрощаться. – Тогда до завтра. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел? – в голосе Гарри прозвучала боль. 

В таком состоянии Северусу было не до того, чтобы пускаться в объяснения. В желудке словно поселился Невилл Лонгботтом, который только и ждал подходящего момента, чтобы устроить взрыв. 

– Мне сейчас не до гостей. Что ты будешь делать – сидеть и смотреть, как меня выворачивает… 

Язвительную тираду прервал унизительно знакомый позыв. Северус вскинул руку, зажимая рот, его глаза расширились: он слишком замешкался и не успевал теперь добежать до туалета. Он даже не мог шепотом призвать мусорную корзину, боясь, что, как только откроет рот, из него тут же польется содержимое желудка. 

Северус пытался сдержать приступ. Но понимал, что не получится. Разумеется, нет. Он принял рвотное, чтобы очистить организм от яда. Вот только никак не предполагал, что заблюет свой лучший халат и опозорится на глазах любовника. 

Ядовитая субстанция неумолимо рвалась вверх по пищеводу. Северус в ужасе зажмурился, изо всех сил сжимая губы, но бесполезно. Он наклонился вперед и... 

К его огромному потрясению, раздался какой-то странный звук, словно жидкость с плеском пролилась на твердую поверхность. Северус открыл глаза и увидел, что зловонная горячая жижа не впиталась в одежду и не изгваздала тапочки, а оказалась в белом пластмассовом ведре, которое, очевидно, наколдовал Гарри и выставил на линии огня. 

Гарри подвинулся. Через секунду его грубоватые пальцы отвели волосы со лба Северуса и придерживали их, пока Северус продолжал исторгать содержимое желудка. 

– Все хорошо. Ты поправишься, – сказал Гарри. 

Наконец, спазм отпустил. Северус резко выдохнул, ощущая привкус рвоты. Нечасто ему доводилось испытывать подобное унижение. 

Едкая жидкость исчезла из ведра, и вместе с ней неприятный запах. Волосы упали Северусу на лицо – Гарри перестал их придерживать. А сам он, вместо того, чтобы убраться прочь, как любой здравомыслящий человек, подвинулся ближе и принялся ласково потирать спину Северуса. 

Северус уставился в пустое ведро. Он понятия не имел, что сейчас следует сказать. 

В конце концов молчание нарушил Гарри. 

– Тебе, наверное, надо попить, чтобы не было обезвоживания, и прилечь. 

На столике у дивана появился стакан с чистой водой. Гарри взял его другой рукой и сунул Северусу под нос, мешая угрюмо изучать опустевшее ведро. Собравшись с силами, Северус повернулся и впился в Гарри взглядом. 

Он ожидал отвращения или жалости. Но на лице его любовника читалось лишь волнение. Северус растерялся. 

– Что? – тихо спросил Гарри. 

– Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты не видел меня таким, – выдавил, наконец, Северус. 

Гарри в ответ озадаченно нахмурился. 

– Ну, я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы ты себя хорошо чувствовал, но что есть, то есть. Надо дождаться, пока яд полностью выйдет из организма. Так что давай постараемся устроить тебя поудобнее. 

Озадаченный хмурый взгляд, должно быть, перекочевал на лицо Северуса. 

– Поттер, это и без публики постыдно. 

– Постыдно? – переспросил Гарри, словно слышал это слово впервые. 

– Если ты не заметил, я приболел, – проворчал Северус. 

– Ну да, – согласился Гарри. Его хладнокровие приводило в бешенство. – И что? 

– Мне не хочется, чтобы кто-то при этом... присутствовал, – Северус не понимал, почему ему приходится объяснять очевидное. 

– Но... Я не просто кто-то. Я... мы... ты мой любовник. 

Боже, опять эти обиженные нотки в голосе Гарри. 

– Тем более тебе не нужно меня таким видеть. Это не особо... приятное зрелище, – Северус сбился. Он и в лучших обстоятельствах не считал себя привлекательным. Он не хотел, чтобы Гарри наблюдал его в худших. 

– Значит, так ты обо мне думаешь? 

– Черт побери, Поттер. Дело не в тебе. Я болен. Мне не до гостей. 

– Не думал я, что считаюсь гостем, – Гарри чуть ли не выплюнул последнее слово. 

Северус не ответил. Воцарившаяся тишина действовала угнетающе. Отчасти Северус ожидал, что Гарри разозлится и вылетит из комнаты вон, но подобные выходки были больше присущи ему самому, нежели Гарри. 

Спустя целую вечность молчания у Северуса не выдержали нервы. 

– Я даже не знаю, почему у тебя может возникнуть желание остаться, – нехотя заметил он. 

– Чтобы убедиться, что тебе лучше, – Гарри дотронулся до его плеча. – Представь, что заболел я. Даже если б это оказалось пустяковое недомогание, разве ты бы не захотел прийти проведать меня? 

Вопрос Гарри свидетельствовал о глубоком доверии. Северус был впечатлен. Он не привык, чтобы ему приписывали добрые побуждения. Отчасти ему хотелось от них откреститься: излишняя привязанность к Гарри добром не кончится. Только... тогда он бы погрешил против истины. Как бы ни хотелось Северусу настаивать, что он бы и ухом не повел, что он бы позволил другому побыть одному, Гарри был прав. Возникни обратная ситуация, он бы захотел самолично убедиться, что у Гарри есть все, что нужно, и он не испытывал бы неудобств. Разве он не простоял полчаса одним субботним утром на заиндевевшем крыльце, чтобы узнать, не слишком ли огорчился Гарри из-за трений с Уизли, когда тот застал их вместе? Как он мог отрицать свою преданность? 

Опустив голову, Северус скупо кивнул. 

– Так в чем разница, если речь идет о тебе? – тихо спросил Гарри. 

Ответ лежал на поверхности, но Гарри, очевидно, его в упор не замечал. Потому что только он считал, что Северус достоин внимания. 

– У любовников есть права, Северус. Это – одно из них, – мягко пояснил Гарри. 

– Ты имеешь право видеть, как я болею? – с вызовом попытался оспорить Северус нелепое утверждение. 

– Да. Это одно из моих неотъемлемых прав как твоего любовника. Так что я предлагаю тебе выпить воды, взять ведро, мы двинемся в спальню, и ты будешь болеть со всеми удобствами. 

Для дальнейших возражений у Северуса не хватало сил. Он смущенно кивнул. Мелкими глотками он выпил половину стакана, который Гарри заботливо придерживал. Потом Гарри помог ему встать на ноги и повел в спальню. 

Как только Северус сел на кровать, большинство выпитого тут же полилось обратно, но ведро было наготове, а Гарри легко его опустошил. 

– Вот и хорошо, – ободрил он, когда тошнота утихла. 

Совершенно смутившийся Северус опустился на подушки, вцепившись в ведро, как в спасательный круг. Гарри превратил свою одежду в голубую маггловскую пижаму и подошел к кровати с другой стороны. В пижаме он выглядел немного странно, ведь обычно в постели он всегда раздевался. 

Ласково улыбнувшись Северусу, Гарри скользнул под пуховое одеяло. Быстро придвинулся и улегся рядом на спину. 

– Сможешь прилечь? – спросил он. 

Северус поразмыслил над тем, что творилось у него в желудке, и какова вероятность того, что в последующие несколько минут опять потребуется ведро. Рассудив, что постельное белье не пострадает, он тоже лег. 

Гарри положил руку поперек его груди и осторожно подтолкнул, молчаливо приглашая придвинуться ближе... чтобы обняться. Северусу и впрямь чертовски хотелось ощутить тепло груди Гарри. Но его не обнимали, даже когда он был маленьким и болел, и Северус чувствовал растерянность. 

Слизеринцы, по крайней мере, те, которых он знал, подобным образом не миндальничали. В нем самом наряду с жестокостью и мелочностью с малых лет взращивали стойкость и независимость. Малейшая слабость презиралась. Принятие нежности шло вразрез с привычными устоями, но... так хотел Гарри. По некой необъяснимой причине он хотел остаться здесь. Он явно не считал Северуса ни слабым, ни мерзким. Он сам предложил. 

Так почему бы не согласиться? О недомогании Гарри уже известно. И, похоже, оно его ни капельки не смутило. Если вовремя подставлять емкость для рвоты, все будет нормально. Окончив мысленную дискуссию с самим собой, Северус поставил ведро сбоку от Гарри и нерешительно преклонил голову у него на груди. Даже коснувшись щекой теплого голубого хлопка, он готовился к худшему. 

Но ничего плохого не случилось. Гарри не высмеял его за слабость; мир не рухнул, и Северуса не затошнило вновь. 

Гарри испустил глубокий довольный вздох. Затем накрыл рукой спину Северуса и принялся поглаживать ее. 

Объятия ради объятий стали для Северуса настоящим открытием. Всю свою жизнь он был отделен от остальных, до полной неприкасаемости. До Гарри никто из любовников с ним не нежничал. Даже с Гарри они обнимались до либо после секса. Но сейчас... объятия не имели никакого отношения к сексу. Гарри пришел не ради того, чтобы переспать. Он пришел, только чтобы позаботиться. 

Ощущая свою уязвимость, Северус закрыл глаза и постарался запечатлеть этот миг в памяти. Он до сих пор не понимал, чем сейчас руководствовался Гарри Поттер, но ценил его заботу, как самого Гарри. С непривычным удовлетворением для человека, чей желудок грозил вывернуться наизнанку, он глубоко вдохнул запах Гарри и позволил себе наслаждаться тем, как его любовник пользуется своими неотъемлемыми правами. 

*~*~*

– Северус, как приятно тебя видеть! – донеслось радостное приветствие Розмерты, как только он вышел из камина навстречу дыму и гомону, которые наполняли «Три Метлы» в пятничный вечер. – А Гарри не при… а, вот он. Привет, Гарри. Ваш обычный стол? 

Давно для Северуса не резервировали «обычных столов». 

Отряхнувшись, Гарри подошел к Северусу и похлопал его по руке. Улыбнулся Розмерте и ответил: 

– Мы к Рону и Гермионе. Они еще здесь? 

– Правда? Молодчина, Северус! – довольная Розмерта одарила его таким взглядом, что у Северуса загорелись щеки, словно у застенчивого подростка. – Тогда вам сюда. 

Музыка, дым, и смех действовали на нервы. Теряя терпение, Северус потащился за Гарри и красоткой Розмертой к угловому столику в главном зале. Естественно, с его появлением все смолкли. 

– Гарри, Северус! – Гермиона Уизли, приветствуя их, аж вскочила с места, хотя они всего час назад вместе ужинали. Она радостно обняла Гарри, окутав его своей голубой мантией. Повернувшись к Северусу, она, слава Мерлину, ограничилась тем, что взяла его под руку и провела к стулу у стены. 

Северус мог прекрасно обойтись и без прикосновения, но огрызаться не стал: Гермиона пыталась показать, что поддерживает его отношения с Гарри. Не стоило начинать приятную встречу с криков. Будь Северус азартным человеком, он бы поставил на то, что через десять минут этого фарса они с ее муженьком завяжут драку, но зачем приближать неизбежное? 

Он сказал Гарри, что постарается, и он постарается. 

После того как Гарри сел рядом и придвинулся ближе, раздражение Северуса поутихло. 

Рональд Уизли пристроился на краешке стула, вытянув ноги под столом. Его коричневая мантия, в отличие от алой аврорской униформы, гармонировала с рыжими волосами. Он не стал привлекать всеобщее внимание, просто приветливо усмехнулся и осведомился со странноватыми нотками в голосе: 

– Так, вы согласились? 

– Как видите, – ответил Северус. 

Как только они с Гарри устроились, Розмерта подошла принять заказ: 

– Вам как обычно? 

Северус кивнул. 

– Как обычно? Вы успели стать местными завсегдатаями? – поинтересовался Рональд Уизли. 

– Рон, мы не оторваны от жизни, – улыбнулся Гарри и затем поправился: – Ну, некоторые из нас. Кое-кто, конечно, предпочитает отшельничество, но даже Северус время от времени выбирается из подземелий. 

В голосе Гарри безошибочно определялось тепло. Гермиона засмеялась, оценив его шутку. Даже не глядя на Уизли, Северус знал, что тот таращился на них, как на музейные экспонаты. 

Северус понятия не имел, о чем вести разговор. Он пришел сюда только ради Гарри. Уизли, как он подозревал, испытывали не больше желания высиживать часы за одним столом с ним, чем он с ними. Вечер обещал обернуться катастрофой. 

Гарри же явно расслабился. Он перекинул руку через спинку соседнего стула, так что рукав его серой мантии лег накидкой на плечо Северуса. И хотя Северус ощущал на себе чужие взгляды, помимо Уизли, якобы небрежное легкое полуобъятие Гарри... успокаивало. Гарри хотел, чтобы он был здесь, даже если другие не разделяли подобного желания. 

– Итак, все собрались, – выразил Рональд Уизли очевидное. 

– Заметь, ты это сказал, Рон, – с улыбкой пожурила его жена. 

– Я? – спросил тот, потягивая пиво. 

– Да, – ответила Гермиона, и все за столом неловко замолчали. 

Не желая быть причиной ненавистной напряженности, Северус взглянул на Уизли и спросил: 

– Аврор Уизли, как продвигаются поиски Берка? 

Может, с официальным обращением он слегка перегнул, но Северус настроился сделать все от него зависящее, чтобы сдержаться и не оскорбить ближайших друзей Гарри. Гарри зачем-то старался ввести его в свой круг общения и заметно нервничал по этому поводу — похоже, для него было крайне важно, чтобы это нелепое сборище прошло мирно. 

– Друзья зовут меня Роном, – сказал Уизли. 

– Неужели? – привычка язвить напомнила о себе прежде, чем Северус обуздал свой сарказм и спросил: – Это было приглашение? 

Дружелюбное лицо Уизли сменилось хмурой гримасой. 

– Вы знаете меня с одиннадцати лет. Конечно, вы можете называть меня Роном. 

В эту минуту Уизли до ужаса походил на свою мать. У Северуса в ушах так и зазвенел голос Молли; она разговаривала с ним на собраниях Ордена с теми же сердитыми нотками. Как бы то ни было, здравомыслия не озвучивать этот факт ему хватило. 

– Благодарю, – сказал он мягко. – Если пожелаете, можете называть меня Северусом. 

– Отлично, – сказал Рон. 

– А по делу? – напомнил Северус. 

Уизли пожал плечами. 

– Берк должен быть где-то поблизости. Мы найдем его. 

Северусу думалось, что отряд Уизли сможет обнаружить Берка с таким же успехом, как их предшественники Волдеморта, — то есть, с нулевым. Но он опять ограничился кратким замечанием: 

– Несомненно. 

Уизли стрельнул в него подозрительным взглядом, но оставил его слова без ответа. 

– Как отработки? – спросил он, видимо, ища тему для беседы. – Я слышал, в этом семестре у вас набралась целая толпа. 

– Рон, – строго одернул друга Гарри. 

– Ну о чем, черт возьми, еще мне его спрашивать? – пожаловался Уизли. 

– Рон, в самом деле! – проворчала Гермиона и бросила тревожный взгляд в сторону Северуса, боясь его реакции на бестактность мужа. 

У Северуса дернулись уголки рта. По-своему это было даже забавно. 

– Нет, все в порядке. Отработки проходят как обычно... – Он не мог заставить себя произнести панибратское «Рон», и поэтому решил пропустить обращение. – Трое студентов будут отрабатывать наказание каждый день до конца года. Как недавно заметил Поттер, пройдет немного времени, и я буду по уши в нашинкованных слизняках. 

– До конца года! – воскликнул Рон. – Бедняги. Даже нам не назначали отработок на весь год. 

Северус взглянул на ужаснувшегося Уизли: 

– Только потому, что мне не удавалось вас подловить. 

– Значит, не повезло, – засмеялся Гарри, даже не пытаясь отрицать обвинение. 

Своим смехом он заразил Гермиону, а через пару секунд и Уизли. 

– Теперь, когда мы стали учителями, это другое дело, Рон... 

Но закончить свою фразу Гермиона не успела. 

– Да, – посетовал Северус, – теперь, когда Минерва сочла нужным принять вас двоих на работу, я больше не могу снимать баллы, когда застаю вас в коридорах после комендантского часа. 

– Он вообще-то пытался вычесть баллы однажды вечером, когда я заставил его ждать, – шутливо пожаловался Гарри своим хихикающим друзьям. 

Северус прикинул, насколько пристоен его ответ. Но решил, что Уизли уже не дети, и должны спокойно отнестись к его высказыванию. 

– Насколько я помню, тогда ты все же заработал баллы своим старанием. 

Гарри поперхнулся пивом, обрызгал весь стол и покраснел до корней волос. До Рона, казалось, не сразу дошел смысл — на его лице не отразилось ни капли удивления — но Гермиона покосилась на Гарри и согнулась, трясясь от смеха. А еще через пару секунд глаза у Рона округлились, а щеки заалели, как аврорская униформа. 

Что бы Северус ни думал об интеллекте Уизли, трусом тот не был. Пылая от смущения, Рон посмотрел ему в глаза и с вызовом, который в Гриффиндорской башне без сомнения сошел бы за мирный, заметил: 

– Я думал, вы присуждаете баллы только слизеринцам. 

– Верно, я благоволю к собственному факультету, однако я, как известно, награждал студентов других Домов за, скажем так, выдающееся... исполнение. Не сомневайтесь, тем вечером Гарри заслужил каждый балл. 

За столом воцарилась потрясенная тишина, и на мгновение Северус с тревогой предположил, что зашел слишком далеко. 

– А я-то волновался, как бы не задели твое самолюбие, – пробормотал ошеломленный Гарри, и все трое вновь рассмеялись. 

В конце концов, они угомонились. Гермиона свела беседу к предстоящим рождественским празднествам. Гарри наклонился к столу, чтобы послушать, как движется работа над костюмом Хагрида, и Северус ощущал на себе внимательный задумчивый взгляд голубых глаз. 

Прочитав любопытство на лице Рональда Уизли, Северус вопросительно приподнял бровь, но продолжал молчать. Уизли не одобрял их связь — это было ясно даже без подробностей приснопамятного разговора у озера. Однако то, что он проявлял к Северусу не открытую враждебность, а настороженную терпимость, мягко говоря, изумляло. 

Уизли созерцал его еще пару секунд, затем наклонился и вполголоса, так что даже не слышали болтающие Гермиона и Гарри, произнес: 

– А мы ведь вас совершенно не знаем. 

– Это едва ли изумляет. У нас никогда не было ничего общего. 

Рон красноречиво взглянул туда, где сидел Поттер: 

– Но теперь, кажется, есть. 

– Действительно, теперь есть, – согласился Северус, пытаясь не покраснеть. Странное дело. Он не стеснялся намекать на их с Поттером сексуальную связь, но растерял уверенность, стоило Уизли затронуть эмоциональную сторону отношений. 

– Я хочу заказать еще напитков и, если удастся, легкую закуску. Хочешь чего-нибудь еще? – спросил Гарри, легонько дотронувшись до рукава Северуса. 

– Нет, достаточно коньяка. Спасибо, – ответил Северус. Он пытался держаться невозмутимо, потому что ощущал, что к нему прикованы взгляды не только Рона и Гермионы, но и остальных посетителей. 

– Гарри, постой, – окликнула Гермиона, вставая. – Ты мне поможешь пробраться через толпу. Дамская комната по пути. Я скоро. 

Гарри задержался и взглянул на Северуса. 

– Ты как, продержишься? 

– Продержусь? – не понял Северус. 

– Он имеет в виду — наедине со мной, – пояснил Рон. – Гарри, не беспокойся, ничего не случится. 

Метнув взгляд в сторону Уизли, Гарри направился в переполненный зал. Следом за ним шагала Гермиона. 

– Он совсем не похож на других, – сказал Уизли, как только их спутники отошли достаточно далеко. 

Северус обдумал варианты ответа. 

– Вы намекаете, что, если я причиню ему боль, вы меня убьете? – спросил он с едва скрываемым интересом. – Или, может, пытаетесь вызнать мои намерения? 

Уизли усмехнулся и неспешно покачал головой. 

– Нет. 

– Нет? – Северус постарался не показывать удивления. 

– Я думаю, Гарри что-то для вас значит, если ради него вы готовы вести себя дружелюбнее. 

Слова Уизли потрясли Северуса. Он решил раскрыть карты. 

– Меня тоже несколько удивило ваше терпение, – признался он, глядя собеседнику в глаза. 

– Он тоже для меня немало значит, – возразил Уизли. – Думаете, у нас получится? 

– Что? 

– Мирное общение – ради него. Похоже, для него много значит, что мы стараемся. 

– До сих пор у нас получалось. 

– Да, но вы почти все время молчали. Так не может долго продолжаться. Я же вижу, что вся эта вежливость вам поперек горла. 

Уизли попал прямо в точку. 

– И что вы предлагаете? – осведомился заинтригованный Северус. 

– Я наблюдал за вами и Гарри за завтраком на прошлой неделе. Для вас оскорбления все равно что светская беседа. Давайте заключим сделку. Если вы... не задеваете наших с Гермионой уязвимых мест, я постараюсь держать себя в руках и вести себя так, как хочет Гарри. 

– Зачем вам идти на компромисс? Я думал, вы приложите все усилия, чтобы... помешать нашим отношениям. 

– Да, я подумывал над этим, – с забавной честностью признался Уизли. 

– И? – допытывался Северус. 

Уизли пожал накачанными плечами. 

– Я не собираюсь гробить мечту Гарри. Он просил у меня поддержки; и я буду поддерживать его столько, сколько продлятся ваши отношения. 

– И вы, разумеется, не ждете, что они затянутся настолько, чтобы переполнить чашу вашего терпения, – подытожил Северус. 

Уизли хватило вежливости смутиться: 

– Это не мне решать. 

Искренность Уизли, как ни странно, подкупала. Северус отрицательно мотнул головой. 

– Нет, не вам. – Его взгляд чуть ли не сам собой отыскал Гарри, который пытался пробиться сквозь толпу в баре. Когда Северус увидел молодого сногсшибательного незнакомца, с которым Гарри разговаривал довольно пылко, у него заныло сердце. – Во всяком случае, вы правы в одном — чаша вашего терпения не успеет переполниться. 

– Что? – на добродушном веснушчатом лице появилась гримаса замешательства. 

– Я реалист, мистер Уизли, – Северус так сжал свой бокал, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. 

– И что это должно значить? 

– Оглянитесь, – Северус кивнул подбородком туда, где красавец-блондин положил руку на плечо Гарри. – Я понимаю, что моя... связь с Поттером уже давно превзошла все разумные ожидания. 

Уизли перевел взгляд с парочки обратно на Северуса. На лице Рональда Уизли отразилось неприкрытое изумление, а потом некая странная нежность. 

– Эту ублюдочную бестолковщину зовут Майкл. Он бросил Гарри два с лишним месяца назад, потому что испугался его силы. Приглядитесь. Гарри не станет тратить на него время. 

Северуса удивило, что в лексикон Уизли затесалось слово «бестолковщина», не меньше, чем его же ободрительное замечание. Как тот и предсказывал, Гарри стряхнул руку красавца и, не оглядываясь, направился дальше, чтобы оставить заказ. 

– Профессор, разрешите дать небольшой совет? – нерешительно сказал Уизли. 

Северус взглянул на него, храня молчание. В тот день, когда ему понадобится совет Уизли, он сделает себе лоботомию собственной палочкой. Тем не менее, если выслушать то, что хотел сказать ближайший друг Гарри, вреда не будет. 

Уизли, похоже, принял его внимание за молчаливое согласие. 

– Мы, гриффиндорцы, не особо заморачиваемся реализмом, – негромко заговорил он. – Мы больше слушаем сердце. Забудьте об этой ерунде насчет ожиданий. Гарри это не волнует. Главное для него — ваша сиятельная персона. 

Язвительность, с которой были произнесены последние два слова, вызвала у Северуса невольную улыбку. 

– Ехидничаете, Уизли? 

– Сейчас речь о вас, – парировал тот, ухмыльнувшись. 

– Туше. Меня переиграл Уизли. 

Тот рассмеялся: 

– Будь я таким глупцом, каким вы всегда меня считали, разве стал бы Гарри терпеть меня рядом с собой столько лет? 

Северусу пришлось приложить немыслимые усилия, чтобы удержаться от улыбки. 

– А что заставляет вас думать, что мое мнение о его интеллекте хоть сколько-нибудь изменилось? – поинтересовался он. 

Уизли чуть вздрогнул, растерявшись, а через секунду откинул голову и взвыл от смеха. 

– Гм, у вас все в порядке? – раздался знакомый голос позади. 

Северус обернулся и увидел, что сзади стоит Гарри с полным подносом в руках и озадаченным выражением на лице. За последнее Северус не мог его винить. Было бы разумнее предполагать, что их с Уизли застанут вцепившимися друг другу в глотки, а не смеющимися. 

Северус взял у Гарри поднос и поставил на стол. 

– Мы просто обсуждали относительные достоинства действительности, – сказал отдышавшийся Уизли. 

– Реализма, Уизли, а не действительности. Здесь есть некоторые нюансы, – поправил Северус. 

– Только для самоублажающихся слизеринцев, – заметил Уизли. 

– Или для тех, кто хотя бы вскользь знаком с английским языком, что оставляет вас за бортом, – тут же парировал Северус. 

Уизли явно держал свое слово, поскольку в ответ на выпад он не разозлился, а рассмеялся. 

– Я что-то пропустил? – поинтересовался Гарри, раздав напитки. 

– Семь лет уроков, но я бы не стал из-за этого волноваться. Кроме меня, никто за этим столом не заметит твоего невежества, – сказал Северус. 

Гарри хихикнул. 

– Гермиона заметит, – возразил он. 

– Заметит что? – вклинилась она словно по сигналу и села рядом с Роном. 

– Я точно не знаю, – ответил Гарри, – но мне кажется, нас всех скопом оскорбили. Я даже уверен. Вот, берите, закусывайте. 

Гарри, как обычно, не стал делать из мухи слона. Северус пребывал в некотором замешательстве. Он не привык находиться в компании, где никто не пытался обманом превзойти соседа, где на оскорбление отвечали не оскорблением, а смехом. 

– Ты раздобыл арахис! – воскликнула Гермиона, словно Гарри бился за орехи с монгольской ордой. Впрочем, принимая во внимание число посетителей, это было не таким уж большим преувеличением. 

Северус наблюдал, как три его компаньона набивали желудки нездоровой пищей, как будто голодали неделями. Когда пик безумного обжирательства миновал, Уизли посмотрел на Гарри: 

– Я видел, с тобой говорил Майкл. 

Смешно, но Северус был благодарен Уизли. Тот затронул тему, к которой сам он не знал, как подступиться. Он понимал, что не должен вмешиваться, если Гарри захочет встретиться с другими мужчинами. Северус старался не отвлекаться от своего коньяка, чтобы не поддаться сомнениям, но не удержался и покосился на Гарри, ожидая увидеть на красивом лице сожаление или боль. 

Однако Гарри чуть скривился в гримасе раздражения: 

– Ага, я забыл, что он заходит сюда по пятницам. 

– Ты как, нормально? – тихо спросил Уизли. 

Гарри опять небрежно перекинул руку через спинку стула Северуса, легонько проведя по его плечам. Затем повернулся, встретился глазами с Северусом и, мимолетно улыбнувшись, вновь взглянул на Уизли. 

– Лучше не бывает, – ответил он. 

Как ни странно, то же самое можно было сказать и о самом Северусе. Душу его наполнила непривычная удовлетворенность. Он увлекся легкомысленной беседой, и своеобразная «встреча с родителями» продолжилась. 

*~*~*

В глаза капала теплая жидкость. Кровь, наверное, подумал Гарри, когда обзор заслонило красное марево. Не то чтобы было чего заслонять. Он лежал лицом вниз на полу в подземной камере. И рассматривать грязь на каменных плитах было, похоже, единственной альтернативой размышлениям о лужах крови. 

Он старался не шевелиться. Каждый вдох отзывался колющей болью в боку. При последнем ударе ему, как минимум, сломали несколько ребер. 

Но эта боль меркла на фоне того, как адски жгло спину. Пожиратель Смерти, орудовавший хлыстом, потрудился на славу. Там, наверное, не осталось ни дюйма нетронутой кожи. 

Гарри похолодел, услышав ненавистный звук — дверь зловеще заскрипела. 

Они вернулись. 

Гарри попытался сесть, но не успел даже шевельнуться, а Пожиратели оказались рядом. Двое в темных мантиях перехватили его руки и вздернули вверх. Третий встал перед ним. Лицо его скрывала плоская белая маска с черными разрезами для глаз. 

Пожиратель больно схватил его за яйца. А потом твердые пальцы, оставляя синяки, впились в ягодицы и приподняли. 

Двое других мучителей на секунду ослабили хватку, чтобы перехватить руки поудобнее и удерживать Гарри в воздухе, пока третий силой раздвигал ему ноги и неловко расстегивал его мантию. Воспользовавшись этим, Гарри молниеносно выдернул руки и применил единственное доступное ему оружие. 

– Нет! – испуганно закричал он и выпустил свою силу. Потрескивающие синеватые разряды магического огня сорвались с кончиков пальцев и устремились к тому, кто хотел его изнасиловать... 

Дальше все развивалось по знакомому сценарию. Стоило Гарри высвободить магию, он проснулся. 

Его не удерживали в воздухе, не раздвигали ноги, и Пожиратель Смерти не собирался его насиловать. Он стоял на постели, запутавшись лодыжками в знакомом зеленом одеяле. Магический огонь не сжег нападавшего. Он ударил в гардероб со слизеринским гербом, вырезанным на лакированном красном дереве. 

Дверцы шкафа оглушительно треснули. От змеиного клейма осталась лишь обугленная дымящаяся древесина. 

Гарри в ужасе уставился на сотворенный разгром. 

Трясясь, как осиновый лист, он неловко убрал влажные от пота волосы с глаз. Переведя дыхание, он оглядел развороченную постель. Постель Северуса. Северуса, который уснул в объятиях Гарри и которого нигде не было видно. 

Неужели Северус оказался на пути магического огня и его испепелило одной вспышкой? Неужели Гарри, пребывая во власти безумного кошмара, все-таки совершил непоправимое и убил человека? 

– С-Северус? – выдавил он охрипшим от крика голосом. 

Ответом ему была тишина, от которой у Гарри по спине прошел мороз. Весь покрывшись гусиной кожей, он стоял и дрожал. Он никогда не испытывал такого леденящего ужаса. 

От гардероба шел едкий дым. В комнате слышалось лишь его собственное прерывистое дыхание. 

Затем кровать резко прогнулась, и точка размером с муху, видневшаяся на одеяле, начала увеличиваться, пока не превратилась в Северуса Снейпа. Северуса Снейпа без какой бы то ни было одежды, если не считать палочки, которую он сжимал в руке. 

Его мрачное настороженное лицо по цвету не уступало белым простыням. Глаза расширились и странно блестели. 

Гарри не сразу понял, в чем дело. Ему крайне редко доводилось видеть, чтобы Северус боялся. 

– Слава Богу, – прошептал Гарри и рухнул на колени. – Ты уменьшил себя. 

– Это был магический огонь, – произнес Северус. Слышать подобные ноты в его голосе было непривычно, но в целом они были Гарри хорошо знакомы. 

Северус не сводил глаз с обугленного гардероба. 

Роковая интонация погасила последний лучик надежды. Что ж, пока не вмешались треклятые сны, роман Гарри длился шесть незабываемых недель. Это был рекорд. 

Только Гарри плевать хотел на рекорды. Главное — Северус, а Северус теперь боялся его, как и остальные. 

Как он мог быть настолько беспечным, чтобы опять забыть про Зелье Сна-без-сновидений? О чем он думал — или не думал? Он не хотел подвергать отношения с Северусом ни малейшему риску, а теперь сам все испортил, и все закончилось, как очередной секс на одну ночь. Из-за гребаных кошмаров. 

Несправедливость ситуации подлила масла в огонь и без того бурлящих эмоций. Он не мог потерять Северуса, только не сейчас... но когда ему предлагали хоть какой-то выбор? 

Гарри рвано вдохнул и взял себя в руки. Он выдержит, он не станет давить на чувство вины у Северуса, которому и так, наверное, несладко. Северус тут ни при чем. Кто бы не испугался его, увидев, на что он способен? 

– Да, – прошептал Гарри, – огонь. Я... сожалею, Северус, правда, сожалею. 

– Ты применил магический огонь, – повторил Северус тем же потрясенным, озадаченным тоном. 

– Я не хотел, я просто... Прости. Мне снился сон, и... Мне правда жаль, – содеянному не было ни объяснения, ни прощения. – Я все понимаю. Я просто пойду. 

Гарри говорил все это, пялясь в одеяло. Если бы он смотрел в лицо Северусу, он бы не выдержал и разрыдался. Затем он поднялся на ноги, трясясь так, будто его выкинули на улицу в замерзшее озеро. 

– Понимаешь что? Черт возьми, о чем ты? И куда ты собрался? Время час ночи! – Северус едва не сорвался на крик. 

Повинуясь сердитым требованиям, Гарри тотчас остановился. Его пошатывало после кошмара, а боль, клокотавшая внутри от предстоящего расставания, мешала собраться с мыслями. 

– Я вернусь к себе... или ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел из школы? 

Гарри не подумал об этом, но ведь Северус мог испугаться до такой степени, что в дальнейшем не сможет работать вместе с ним. Когда вдобавок еще и нависла угроза потерять Хогвартс, у Гарри чуть не остановилось сердце, а кровь застыла в жилах. Молча терзаясь, он беспомощно смотрел на Северуса, а тот уставился на него в полном замешательстве. 

Северус хотел было отбросить рукой со лба спутанные длинные волосы и чуть не ткнул палочкой себе в глаз. Зашипев с досады, он положил палочку в тумбочку и сел на кровати. 

Гарри смотрел, как тонкие желтоватые пальцы прошлись по темным прядям, к которым он мог легко прикоснуться полчаса назад, и которые, наверное, больше никогда не сможет приласкать. Затем Северус медленно выдохнул, встал и приблизился к нему. 

– Поттер... Гарри... ты все не так понял. 

Слова звучали мягко, без злости, без обвинения. Гарри не знал, что ответить. Он молча смотрел, как тонкая худощавая рука опустилась ему на плечо. 

– Черт возьми, перестань на меня так смотреть, я не собираюсь тебя бить, – рявкнул Северус и осторожно сжал пальцами его бицепс. 

«А разве нет?» едва не спросил Гарри. Он уставился на руку Северуса, лежащую на его плече, не понимая, что происходит. После выплесков стихийной магии к нему никто не прикасался. Наоборот, любовники старались держаться как можно дальше, чтобы случайно его не задеть. 

– Ты дрожишь, – тихо произнес Северус и другой рукой обнял Гарри за талию. 

Ошеломленный, Гарри молча смотрел на Северуса. Затем зарылся лицом в мягкую поросль на его груди. Северус принялся неторопливо поглаживать его спину, а Гарри вдыхал знакомый приятный запах. 

– Ты меня не... прогоняешь? – прошептал он. 

Гарри так стиснули в объятиях, что он едва не задохнулся. 

– Нет конечно. 

Гарри достаточно узнал Северуса, чтобы уловить в его голосе тщательно скрываемые эмоции. Только не мог определить, какие именно. 

– Я применил магический огонь... и уничтожил твой шкаф. Другие после моих выплесков выставляли меня вон, – его голос прозвучал так по-детски. 

– Значит, такое случалось и раньше? – спросил Северус. 

Гарри кивнул, не отрываясь от его груди. 

– Кошмары или магический огонь? 

– И то, и другое. Прости. Я должен был рассказать тебе о кошмарах, – ел себя поедом Гарри. 

Северус вздохнул. 

– Ты рассказывал. Около месяца назад, когда мы говорили в пустом классе. Не помнишь? Ты сказал, что тебе снятся кошмары, в которых тебе приходится защищаться изо всех сил. 

– Я? Рассказывал? 

– Да, рассказывал, – мягко подтвердил Северус. 

– Не помню, – признался Гарри. Его опять начало колотить. 

– Неважно. Вернемся в постель. Холодно, – сказал Северус и, не выпуская его из объятий, повлек за собой обратно в кровать. 

– Но... Я сжег твой шкаф, – напомнил Гарри, словно его любовник мог вдруг не заметить головешки, которые когда-то были красивой мебелью. 

– Его можно заменить. А сейчас надо тебя согреть. Полагаю, у тебя может начаться шок, – Северус все настойчивее тянул его к кровати. 

Гарри перестал упираться и позволил уложить себя в постель. На него опустилась теплая тяжесть — Северус укрыл его пуховым одеялом. Сам Гарри не сводил глаз с Северуса, до сих пор не веря, что его не прогоняют. 

Северус задержался у кровати и взял палочку с тумбочки. Взмахнул в сторону свечи, чтобы зажечь фитиль, затем указал на настенные светильники, которые тут же вспыхнули. 

– Я думаю, тебе будет лучше спаться при маленьком свете, – неуверенно пояснил Северус, встретившись с ним взглядом. 

– Спасибо, – прошептал Гарри. В горле у него застрял ком. Суровый Северус проявлял удивительную предусмотрительность. 

Северус кивнул и сунул палочку обратно под подушку. Затем улегся рядом с Гарри и без малейшего намека на колебания привлек его к себе. 

Гарри прижался к любимой груди и вздохнул. Щеку приятно щекотали мягкие волоски. Северус обнял его. 

Впервые за столько лет его не отвергли после кошмара. Гарри накрыла волна облегчения, и он был готов разрыдаться в любую секунду. От срыва его удерживала только мысль о реакции Северуса. 

– Поверить не могу, что ты разрешил мне остаться, – робко пробормотал Гарри, целуя костлявую грудь под щекой. 

Прежде чем ответить, Северус помолчал немного, и, когда он заговорил, в его голосе тоже сквозила дрожь. 

– Забавно. А я не могу поверить, что тебя могли отпустить. 

– Спасибо, – прохрипел Гарри. В глазах предательски защипало. 

– Поттер, ты уже это говорил. Спи давай, – сказал Северус. – Утром разберемся. 

Гарри напрягся. Неужели Армагеддон просто откладывался? 

– Все уладится, – хрипло заверил Северус и вновь принялся поглаживать его спину. 

Рвано выдохнув, Гарри закрыл глаза и окунулся в успокаивающее тепло и запах Северуса. Потом он почувствовал, как тот мягко прижался губами к его макушке. Грудь под щекой Гарри поднималась и опускалась. Ритм ее движений замедлился, стал глубже. 

Северус опять уснул. Значит, он действительно не считал Гарри опасным чудовищем. Убедительнее аргумента нельзя было отыскать. 

Северус сказал, что все уладится, что они разберутся утром. Гарри не знал, в чем тут можно было разобраться, и не мог так просто поверить его обещаниям — хватит и того, что они прозвучали из уст Северуса Снейпа. Но пока Северус не собирался его выставлять, и, возможно, ничего страшного не произойдет. 

В это время Гарри обычно брел домой, как побитый пес. Но сегодня его убаюкивало мерное дыхание любовника. Усталость взяла верх, и Гарри тоже погрузился в сон. 

___ 

*менгир (бретонск. menhir, от men – камень и hir – длинный) – вертикально врытый в землю длинный камень, памятник эпохи мегалита


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Северус обсуждает с Гарри кошмары и кое-что предпринимает

Воскресное утро постучало в подземелье точно так же, как любое другое — то есть ни единым лучиком. Отсутствие окон не позволяло застать даже яркий августовский рассвет, не говоря уж о сером сумраке декабрьского дня. Однако внутренние часы подсказали Северусу, что ночь миновала. 

Вот уже почти полтора месяца Поттер неизменно проводил ночь здесь. И все равно — каждый раз, когда Северус видел рядом на подушке взъерошенное гнездо темных волос, его охватывал трепет. И сегодня тоже. 

Гарри, не просыпаясь, повернулся к нему. Во сне его лицо разгладилось, морщины, оставленные жизненными тяготами, исчезли. С приоткрытым ртом он выглядел моложе и совершенно не походил на мага, который победил Темного Лорда до того, как перешагнул двадцатилетний рубеж. 

Северус зацепился взглядом за шрам в виде молнии, видневшийся из-под челки, и вспомнил события прошлой ночи. Сонливость как рукой сняло. Он посмотрел в другую сторону, туда, где почерневший гардероб с развороченной дверью наглядно подтверждал произошедшее. 

Вчера во сне Гарри применил магический огонь. 

У самого Северуса в воспоминаниях творилась полная неразбериха. Он крепко спал и вдруг почувствовал знакомый холодок: в спальню кто-то проник. Кто-то, кто исчез с лица земли почти десять лет назад. Гарри закричал так, словно на него наслали Круциатус. 

В полусне Северус выхватил из-под подушки палочку и, вскочив на кровати, осмотрел комнату в поисках незваных гостей. Но в спальне, кроме него, присутствовал только Гарри. Охранные чары никто не взламывал. Защиту Хогвартса тоже. И все же недобрый призрак скрывался где-то поблизости, а Гарри заходился криком. 

Наконец до Северуса дошло, что ощущение присутствия чьей-то сущности исходило от Гарри. Это было, скорее, темное проклятие, а не сам Волдеморт, но энергетическая подпись принадлежала определенно ему. 

Гарри тоже вскочил на кровати и вытянул руки в его направлении. Он явно собрался защищаться и намеревался вот-вот применить беспалочковую магию. 

Нужно было немедленно убираться с дороги. Антиаппарационный щит над замком не позволял скрыться в безопасное место. Как только у Гарри вокруг кончиков пальцев появились синие искры, Северус сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Он уменьшил себя до размеров муравья, а буквально через секунду в то место, где он только что находился, ударил залп магического огня. 

Гарри обладал невероятной силой; пожалуй даже, столь могущественных магов не рождалось за последнюю тысячу лет, но магический огонь… такого Северус не ожидал. Подобного случая не регистрировали лет триста. Способность извлекать огонь сейчас считалась чем-то из области фантазий. А Гарри это удалось во сне. 

Гарри говорил, что его сила отпугивала других любовников. До прошлой ночи Северус не понимал почему. Теперь понял. 

Но еще он, наконец, увидел, насколько Гарри ценил их отношения. Даже мальчишкой Поттер проявлял несгибаемый характер, а твердостью духа превосходил и иных знакомых ему взрослых. Он без страха смотрел в лицо опасности, будь то мерзкий учитель Зелий, Министр Магии или Темный Лорд, и боролся до конца. А вчера он был совсем разбит, раздавлен, и почему – потому что боялся потерять его, Северуса Снейпа, которого даже собственные родители гнали с глаз долой. И это никак не укладывалось у Северуса в голове. 

Он пытался уберечься от неизбежной боли расставания, убеждая себя, что у них просто удобная сексуальная договоренность, которой придет конец, как только у Гарри появится приятель посимпатичнее. Но Гарри опровергал это циничное мнение всеми своими поступками. Случайные любовники не сидят рядом, когда тебя выворачивает наизнанку. Не обнимают всю ночь, когда из-за малолетних болванов голова раскалывается так, что не действует даже самое сильное средство. Не участвуют в подготовке ингредиентов для вредных зелий ради того, чтобы побыть с тобой, хотя вполне могли бы расслабиться в другом месте. Гарри не втягивал бы его так усердно в свой круг общения только из-за того, что они взаимно удовлетворяют друг друга в постели. Разорвать их связь сейчас — все равно что ампутировать руку или ногу. Может, общаться Северус умел не лучше рака-отшельника, но даже такому сомневающемуся глупцу вроде него было ясно: у них с Гарри не просто секс. 

А нечто большее, ошеломляющее. 

Ему вот-вот стукнет пятьдесят. Ему казалось, что все интимные знакомства остались позади, что в книге его жизни все страницы исписаны. Но вот он с Гарри, каждую ночь сочиняет новые главы, прилагает усилия, чтобы освоиться в непохожей ни на что ситуации. 

Прошлой ночью из-под незримого пера вышел, безусловно, самый необычный пассаж. Магический огонь и темные заклятия. Глядя на Гарри, спящего сном младенца, никто бы не заподозрил его ни в том, ни в другом. 

Обычно по выходным Северус позволял Гарри отоспаться. Однако сегодня он испытывал острую потребность еще раз подтвердить их связь. Потребность показать себе, что, несмотря на магический огонь, его Гарри остался прежним. 

_Его Гарри_. Мысли начали обретать опасное направление, но по-другому думать о Гарри не получалось. Он сказал, что у любовников есть определенные права. Возможно, это одно из них. А если нет... Ну, ничего не поделаешь. Тормозить уже поздно. Чему быть, того не миновать. С какой точки их отношения вошли в новое русло и куда оно вело — Северус не знал. Знал лишь, что был готов пройти весь путь, до самого конца. 

Он положил ладонь на безволосую грудь Гарри. Первый шаг все еще давался с большим трудом. Хотя Гарри постоянно поощрял его инициативу, Северусу не хотелось нарваться на отказ. 

Прикосновение к знакомому живому теплу успокоило, и Северус принялся поглаживать, вылизывать и покусывать кожу на груди Гарри, не пропуская ни дюйма. Первое время по ночам он и Гарри постоянно просыпались от случайных толчков — никто из них не привык делить постель с соседом. Но теперь Гарри освоился, и осторожные ласки его не будили. 

Осмелевший Северус наклонился и облизал ближайший сосок. Мягкий розовый бутон под его языком превратился в дерзкую горошину. Северус поиграл с ней немного, затем с не меньшим старанием обработал другой сосок. Когда тот тоже затвердел, он взглянул на лицо Гарри. 

Не проснулся. 

Тогда Северус метнулся глазами вниз, где в пушистом гнезде темных завитков возлежал член Гарри. Тот начал оживать и приятно увеличиваться в размере. 

Вспомнив, где этот самый член побывал несколько часов назад, Северус прошептал очищающее заклинание. Потом приник губами к груди и, целуя и чуть покусывая, как нравилось Гарри, спустился по плоскому животу вниз. 

Он скользнул ладонями по крепким бедрам Гарри. Может, тот не мог похвастаться высоким ростом, зато отличался хорошим телосложением. Красивые, идеально развитые мускулы не были перекачаны. 

Покрытые пушком бедра раздвинулись. Послышался сонный вздох. Северус покосился на Гарри, но тот, несмотря на усиливавшуюся эрекцию, продолжал спать. Северус дотронулся до изгибов его ягодиц и повел ладонями вниз к коленям. 

Вдоволь надышавшись чистым ароматом молодого тела, Северус направил полуэрегированный член в рот. Когда он слизнул с головки влажные капельки, от солоноватого, неизменно умопомрачительного вкуса, знакомого не меньше, чем запах и прикосновения Гарри, его пробрало как от мощного афродизиака. А Гарри, у которого через несколько секунд полностью встало, все еще спал. 

Северус глубоко заглотнул внушительный член, отчего по телу пронеслась волнующая дрожь. Гарри был так силен, так мужествен. От одного ощущения того, как вибрировал и рос его член под языком, Северуса охватывало желание. На пресыщение не было и намека. Как бы ни вставлял ему Гарри всю ночь, при виде его воспрявшего члена Северус мечтал о продолжении. 

Он еще раз с надеждой взглянул на любовника. Он хотел большего, но… Глазные яблоки Гарри за закрытыми веками чуть заметно двигались – очевидно, тот находился в стадии глубокого сна. Можно ли было позволить себе в таком случае зайти дальше? 

Будучи слизеринцем, Северус отбрасывал моральные принципы без лишнего сожаления. Но сейчас задумался. Он ведь не собирался меняться ролями и брать Гарри, пока тот спал; это было бы чересчур. Но _так_? Вряд ли Гарри, трахавший его еженощно, стал бы категорически возражать. 

Стараясь преодолеть неловкость, которая охватывала его при взгляде на спящего Гарри, Северус оседлал его и ввел в себя подрагивающий, поблескивающий от слюны член. После ночных любовных игр анус был еще растянут и смазан, и проникновение не доставило почти никакого дискомфорта. 

Даже во сне Гарри не утрачивал своих качеств прекрасного любовника. Его член, словно с поисковым заклинанием, с легкостью попал в простату. Северус застонал от нахлынувшего удовольствия и двинулся, чтобы испытать его еще раз. Он даже не прикоснулся к себе, а уже был готов кончить от прикосновений к Гарри и ощущения его члена внутри себя. 

Гарри проснулся. Растерянный и возбужденный, он ахнул и вытаращил глаза: 

– Северус? 

– С доб... рым… ут… ром... – промычал Северус, насаживаясь так, чтобы головка члена Гарри все время задевала простату. 

Гарри взялся за его бедра, задавая направление движения. Затем одной рукой обхватил жаждущий член Северуса и сжал именно так, как надо. Хорошо, правильно. 

Понимая друг друга без слов, они сразу нашли общий ритм. И сердце Северуса тоже начало его отстукивать. Гарри толкался в него, а Северус приподнимался и с силой опускался на член, навстречу его толчкам. От острого наслаждения, циркулировавшего по всему телу, перед глазами все мелькало каруселью. С магией или без, Гарри легко доводил его до экстаза. 

Они хрипло и протяжно стонали, предвкушая финал. Без магических ухищрений он наступил быстрее, но оказался не менее жарким. 

Со звучным стоном Северус окатил семенем живот и бока Гарри. На доли секунды мир исчез и вновь появился перед глазами, и Гарри, замерев и содрогнувшись, тоже кончил в него. 

Хватая ртом воздух, Северус рухнул на партнера и ткнулся носом в нежную кожу его плеча. Гарри выскользнул из него и стиснул в объятиях. 

– Боже, какой нетривиальный способ сказать «доброе утро», – хриплым со сна голосом прошептал он. 

– Я твердо убежден, что ради него стоит упразднить обычные банальные приветствия, – ответил Северус. 

Гарри хихикнул и потер ему спину. 

– Да уж, так и вижу, как ты по новой традиции здороваешься с Флитвиком, с Хагридом, с… 

– Еще одно слово, и меня стошнит прямо на тебя, – предупредил Северус. 

– Буди меня так по утрам, и можешь делать на мне что хочешь, – заверил Гарри. 

– Гадость какая, – Северус поморщился. 

Он чуть отодвинулся, чтобы слизать высыхающую сперму с Гарри. Тот запустил пальцы в его засалившиеся волосы, расслабленно вздохнул, выгнулся под ласками. 

И вдруг застыл. 

Северус смешался. 

– Что с тобой? 

– Вчера я мог тебя убить. 

Северус взглянул на останки обугленного шкафа, привлекшие внимание Гарри. 

– Как у тебя еще не пропало желание прикасаться ко мне, быть со мной после того, как ты сам все видел? Другие... после кошмаров смотрели на меня как на чудовище, – сказал Гарри. Он стиснул пальцы так сильно, что Северусу, чьи волосы все еще находились в них, стало больно. 

Он поднял голову навстречу взгляду зеленых глаз и вздрогнул, почувствовав, что несколько волосков осталось в пальцах Гарри. Тот немедленно ослабил хватку. 

– Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой о кошмарах, – негромко сказал Северус. Заметив, как забеспокоился и напрягся Гарри, он поспешил успокоить: – Я не настолько трус. Мне известно, что значит быть всеобщим ненавистным пугалом. 

Гарри резко, с шипением выдохнул: 

– Так ты... вообще меня не боишься? 

Северус взял лицо Гарри в ладони и вовлек того в поцелуй. 

– Ты считаешь, что из-за прошлой ночи мне нужно тебя бояться? – тихо спросил он, оторвавшись от его губ. 

Гарри кивнул. 

– А как насчет предыдущих ночей? – продолжил Северус. 

– Что? 

– Каждую ночь, когда ты пропускаешь через меня свою магию, моя жизнь зависит от тебя, – объяснил Северус. – Ты можешь убить меня силой мысли, или если отвлечешься хоть на секунду. Но я соглашаюсь на твои эксперименты. Более того, поощряю. Как ты думаешь, почему? 

Гарри залился румянцем. 

– Из-за отличного секса. 

– С Люциусом Малфоем секс тоже был неплохим, но я бы никогда не предоставил ему той свободы действий, которая есть у тебя. Ты спрашиваешь, боюсь ли я тебя. Боюсь. Как любой в моем возрасте боится любовника, который на двадцать с лишним лет его моложе. Но за свою жизнь и безопасность я не волнуюсь. Разве что за свою... эмоциональную целостность. Я знаю тебя, Гарри Поттер, лучше, чем ты сам. Даже во время кошмара ты не причинил бы мне вреда. 

Гарри громко сглотнул, привлек его к груди и крепко-крепко обнял. 

– Ты занимался сексом с Люциусом Малфоем? – спросил он через некоторое время. 

Северус вздохнул. Этого вопроса он ждал от Гарри меньше всего. 

– Во времена своей бездарно прожитой юности я занимался сексом со многими мужчинами. 

– Но _Люциус Малфой_? – Гарри повторил это таким тоном, словно речь шла о сношении с одной из хагридовых зверушек. 

Северус хотел объяснить, что Люциус не всегда был злодеем, каким предстал перед Гарри. Но как реабилитировать бывшего любовника в глазах настоящего, не знал. Правда бы только сделала грехи Люциуса еще весомее. Пришлось ограничиться туманными фразами. 

– Люциус в школе умел произвести впечатление, а я в то время был молод и неопытен... И очень дорожил малейшим хорошим отношением. 

Он надеялся обойтись без дальнейших подробностей, но Гарри так просто не отступал. 

– Он был у тебя первым? 

В голосе Гарри звучало любопытство. Пожалуй, оно было вполне естественно. Они действительно почти ничего не знали о прошлых романах друг друга. 

Северус кивнул, не поднимая головы. И конечно же с уст Гарри не преминул сорваться следующий скользкий вопрос: 

– У вас с Малфоем было несколько лет разницы. Если вы сошлись в школе, ты, наверное, учился на младших курсах. Сколько тебе было? 

Оглядываясь назад, Северус видел, как последовательно и хладнокровно его соблазняли. Люциус до обеда занимался с ним Трансфигурацией наедине. Северус очень робел от одного своего присутствия в спальне четверокурсников. Старшие школьники редко обращали внимание на первогодок, но Люциус сам его выделил и не позволял другим слизеринцам насмехаться над ним по примеру ублюдка Блэка, который цеплялся к нему с самого первого учебного дня. Никто никогда не относился к Северусу с такой… добротой, как Люциус. 

Даже теперь тот роковой день всплывал в памяти. Люциус заметил его взгляд, подозвал его и расспросил о причине внимания. Северус честно признался, что не видел никого красивее. Особенно ярким было воспоминание о том, как Люциус наклонился и поцеловал его; как внутри все вспыхнуло от прикосновения теплой руки к паху. Поглаживая и нежно целуя, Люциус раздел его, раздвинул его ноги и... 

Северус не представлял, как рассказать, что следующие четыре года он охотно подставлял зад Люциусу. Будучи взрослым, Северус понял, что с ним творили. Блэк неспроста назвал его комнатной собачкой Люциуса. Своей стратегией доброты и ласки тот заполучил послушного мальчика-содержанца. Гриффиндорцу этого не понять. Особенно Гарри Поттеру. 

– Я был слишком молод и глуп, – небрежно заметил Северус, призвав все оставшиеся силы, – как и большинство в первый раз. А сколько было тебе? 

Кажется, уловка сработала. Гарри самоуничижительно усмехнулся. 

– Положительно много. Около семнадцати. Наверное, ты лишился невинности раньше. 

– В некоторой степени, – в конце концов, против истины он не погрешил. 

– Насчет того, о чем ты говорил раньше... о страхе передо мной. Я, гм, хотел бы сказать, что тебе не нужно... волноваться за свою эмоциональную целостность. Но я, наверное, только сотряс бы воздух, да? – тихо спросил Гарри. 

Теперь насторожился Северус: 

– Несомненно. 

Руки, обнимавшие его, задеревенели. 

– А если бы я признался тебе в любви? – спросил Гарри. – Потому что я люблю тебя, хочешь ты это слышать или нет. Тебе не обязательно отвечать. 

У Северуса перехватило дыхание. Гарри его любит. Раньше, в разгаре страсти, Гарри тоже признавался, но в обычном разговоре – ни разу. 

Северус взглянул на него. Гарри нервничал. Он рискнул обнажить свои чувства, и Северус не мог не оценить его смелость. 

– Это... серьезно. 

– Но? – подбодрил Гарри. Похоже, услышав краткий нерешительный ответ, он немного пришел в себя. 

Во рту пересохло. Северус мучительно сглотнул. 

– Я нечасто слышал слова любви, но они оборачивались огромной катастрофой, – сбивчиво объяснил он. – Каждый, каждый раз. Если бы не они, я... я не получил бы ее. 

Северус взялся за левое предплечье, чтобы Гарри увидел Темную Метку — напоминание о том, каким дураком когда-то показал себя, поверив в особенное чувство. _«Я хочу, чтобы те, кого я люблю, были рядом со мной, Северус»_ , – голос Люциуса так и звучал в ушах. И ради этих жалких слов Северус продал по дешевке свою неокрепшую душу. 

Как ни странно, когда он признался в своей глупости, на лице Гарри не отразилось ни отвращения, ни разочарования. Скорее, наоборот – взгляд зеленых глаз потеплел. 

Гарри тронул его за предплечье, затем поднес его руку к губам и поцеловал прямо в мерзкое клеймо. 

Северус вздрогнул. Он всегда так реагировал, когда Гарри прикасался губами к черепу и змее. Раньше, после первого поражения Волдеморта, немногочисленные сексуальные партнеры старались не зацепляться даже случайным взглядом за метку. После окончательного разгрома проблема отпала сама собой – Северус не искал связей. Но потом появился Гарри, а для него Темная Метка была просто частью тела Северуса. 

– Если бы не она, мы не смогли бы сейчас быть вместе. Без тех сведений, которые ты получал с помощью метки, настал бы конец всему Магическому миру. Я понимаю, что для тебя она как... 

– Пятно на душе? – закончил за него Северус. Ему вдруг захотелось немного пространства. Он высвободил руку и сел. 

Гарри последовал его примеру. Подтянув волосатые ноги к груди, обвил руками колени и повернулся к нему лицом. 

– Можно и так сказать, но, Северус, так должно было случиться. Все мы учимся на своих ошибках, а твоя помогла тебе спасти миллионы невинных жизней. 

Северус сглотнул. Как легко обезоруживал его Гарри. Обезоруживал своим... даром пропускать самые мрачные события через какую-то особенную призму так, что безнравственнейшие поступки начинали видеться... в благородном или, по крайней мере, неоднозначном свете. Гарри не оправдывал его ошибок, но принимал их, как самый простой жизненный выбор, такой же, какой мог быть сделан любым другим его любовником. Всю сознательную жизнь Северуса поносили и проклинали за решение, принятое им в семнадцатилетнем возрасте. Гарри первый стал обращаться с ним так, словно Северус давно искупил свою вину. 

Северус не мог понять этой безоговорочной поддержки. Временами, как сейчас, у него мелькала мысль, что он связался с сумасшедшим. Но... может, Гарри и помутился рассудком, Северус все равно был готов только что не поклоняться ему из-за этой терпимости к непростительным грехам прошлого. 

– Поттер... Гарри... – он запнулся, не зная, что сказать. 

– Все в порядке, – прошептал Гарри. – Я понимаю, ты не любитель публичных... заявлений. Мы здесь, вместе; большего мне и не надо. Особенно после прошлой ночи. 

Искренность и природная доброта Гарри еще раз облегчили задачу. У Северуса появилась возможность естественно перейти к интересующей его теме. 

– Что касается прошлой ночи, тебе всегда снятся… такие кошмары? 

Гарри помрачнел. 

– Довольно часто, – кивнул он. 

– Можешь рассказать мне, что в них происходит, или не помнишь? 

Гарри фыркнул: 

– Я помню их все. Эти гребаные сны почти одинаковые. Я в плену у Пожирателей смерти, и они меня истязают. Входят ко мне в камеру, накладывают на меня Круицатус или придумывают какую-нибудь другую пытку и... и насилуют. 

Так же, как Волдеморт насиловал разум Гарри во время финальной битвы. Это было вполне в духе ублюдочного садиста — внедрить проклятие, которое будет мучить врага еще и после того, как сам Волдеморт сдохнет, не успев насладиться местью. 

Назрел следующий вопрос. Личного характера. Северус колебался, стоит ли его задавать, но... признавал он это или нет, недавнее заявление Гарри расширило его полномочия в отношениях. Гарри сказал, что у любовников есть права. Вполне естественно, что они действуют обоюдно. 

– Тебе поэтому не нравится быть снизу, из-за кошмаров? – спросил он, призвав на помощь все свои мягкость и дружелюбие. 

За неприятием Гарри роли подчиненного скрывалось нечто большее, нежели обычная неприязнь. Несколько раз Северус пытался проникнуть в его анус пальцами, но Гарри сразу деревенел. Он не отвергал ласк, не просил перестать — как Северус подозревал, из-за гриффиндорской честности — но удовольствия явно не испытывал, отчего Северус опасался форсировать события. 

Гарри медленно кивнул и покраснел: 

– Ага. Сколько было кошмаров, столько отношений и не сложилось. 

– К счастью, у нас такой проблемы не будет, – мягко заверил его Северус, видя, насколько тому неловко. – Я... более чем доволен нашим текущим соглашением. 

– Но это несправедливо по отношению к тебе. Ты тоже должен... – Гарри запнулся и отвел взгляд. 

– Предоставь беспокоиться мне о том, что для меня справедливо, а что нет. Как ты не раз отмечал, вряд ли я стану молча страдать. 

Как Северус и надеялся, Гарри расплылся в улыбке и повернулся к нему. 

– Теперь о кошмарах... 

Гарри вздохнул. 

– Гермиона говорит, у меня посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Нечто похожее случается у маггловских солдат после окончания войны. Возможно, консультации и определенные лекарства… 

– Они не помогут, – перебил Северус. – У тебя не маггловское умственное расстройство. На тебя воздействует сильное темное проклятие. 

– Что?! – взвился Гарри, воззрившись на него, как на сумасшедшего. 

– Вчера, когда тебе снился кошмар, я спал. И обнимал тебя. Моя защита ослабла, и я... в общем, я почувствовал в комнате присутствие Волдеморта, – признался Северус. 

– Волд... но он же мертв. Мертвее некуда, как после поцелуя дементора, – возразил Гарри. Его глаза тревожно блеснули: наверняка ему в голову закралась мысль, что он мог ошибаться. 

– Это правда, – согласился Северус. 

– Но как тогда?.. 

– Заключительный бой велся на ментальном уровне. Я так полагаю, пока Волдеморт... – не зная, как мягче упомянуть о насилии над разумом, которое тогда пережил Гарри, Северус осторожно продолжил: – ...искал в твоих воспоминаниях уязвимое место, он внедрил проклятие в твое подсознание, чтобы вызывать эти сны. Я полагаю, он зарыл его так глубоко, что его можно обнаружить только тогда, когда кошмар тебе снится. Иначе я бы почувствовал его значительно раньше. 

– Значит, я... не сумасшедший? – прошептал Гарри. 

Северус положил руку Гарри на плечо. 

– Нет. Хотя, учитывая то, что ты выносил этот ужас в течение девяти лет, ты имел полное право помутиться рассудком. 

Гарри шумно сглотнул: 

– Никогда не слышал о таком проклятии. 

– Как и ты, Волдеморт владел стихийной магией, – сообщил Северус. – Он мог создать заклинание или проклятие силой мысли. 

– Так вот откуда я его подцепил. Как думаешь, кто мог оставить мне магический огонь — Альбус или Волдеморт? – спросил Гарри. 

– Что? – Северус моргнул, не улавливая логики вопроса. 

– От Волдеморта я получил способности к парселтангу и стихийной магии. А магический огонь мне передал Альбус? 

– Что значит «получил способность к парселтангу и мгновенной магии от Волдеморта»? Что ты имеешь в виду? – переспросил Северус, начиная сомневаться в своем мнении о здравомыслии Гарри. 

– Когда Волдеморт пытался убить меня и потерпел неудачу из-за того, что моя мать... пожертвовала своей жизнью, ко мне перешла часть его способностей, – объяснил Гарри. В его голосе и глазах читалось столько тревоги, что подозрения в нелепой шутке никак не подтверждались. 

– Магическая сила — не потерянная иголка, – отрезал Северус. – Ее просто так не заберешь себе в пользование, и ее нельзя накопить. Ты учитель ЗОТИ. Тебе ли не знать. Откуда ты набрался такой чепухи? 

– Мне сказал профессор Дамблдор, – с ребяческим вызовом ответил Гарри. 

– Альбус? Когда? Зачем? 

– На втором курсе после того, как я открыл Тайную комнату, я... у меня появились вопросы. Тогда профессор Дамблдор объяснил, откуда я знаю парселтанг. Еще он говорил со мной на первом курсе, после того что... произошло с профессором Квирреллом. Почему это чепуха? 

Северуса осенило. Не успев вылезти из пеленок, этот человек победил самого злобного, сильного мага их времени. С той страшной ночи в Годриковой Лощине Дамблдор стремился защитить Гарри Поттера от самого себя. Он оставил ребенка ужасным магглам, чтобы мальчик не узнал правду о себе, и сделал все от себя зависящее, чтобы убедить Гарри, что он нормальный маленький волшебник, такой же, как другие студенты Хогвартса. Но другие дети никогда за всю историю Магического мира не побеждали Темного Лорда, будучи младенцами. 

Северус всегда сомневался, стоит ли прятать истину, но теперь он невольно задумался: а как бы поступил он сам на месте Альбуса, приди юный Гарри к нему за ответами? Что сказать одиннадцатилетнему мальчику, который победил и Темного Лорда, и Мастера Темных Искусств вместе взятых? А двенадцатилетнему, говорящему на парселтанге, убившему и монстра, и зловещее воплощение Темного Лорда? А тринадцатилетнему, который воздвиг защиту Патронуса и отбросил прочь полсотни дементоров? А четырнадцатилетнему, который выжил после поединка с возродившимся Волдемортом? Список можно было продолжать до бесконечности. 

Кто бы решился сказать этому мальчику о том, что он обладает огромной грозной силой, и в будущем ему предстоит стать оружием для борьбы со злом? Или правдоподобные объяснения, позволявшие оставить ребенка в неведении о его собственном могуществе и опасности, которую он представляет для окружающих, были бы действительно лучшим выходом? Очевидно, Альбус выбрал последнее. Северус бы не удивился, если бы Альбус и сам уверился в этих сказках. В конце концов, никто не мог понять, как у двух обычных магов вроде Лили Эванс и Джеймса Поттера получился столь способный ребенок. 

– Северус, что ты имел в виду? – повторил Гарри, прерывая его раздумья. 

И что Северус должен был сказать теперь? В этот момент он как никогда жалел, что не обладает мудростью Альбуса в том, что касается человеческих эмоций. Он не хотел причинять Гарри боль, но не мог допустить, чтобы взрослый человек, который должен примириться со своими способностями, продолжал пребывать в заблуждении. 

– Понимаешь, магическая сила не... передается, – Северус тщательно подбирал слова. – Иначе зачем нам годами учить детей магии, если можно было бы просто поделиться способностями? Несколько магов могут построить мысленную связь и объединить силы ради достижения общей цели, что мы и сделали в последнем сражении, но... ты не можешь подарить другому магу свои силы или умения. Я смог научить тебя левитации, как применять Легиллименцию или Непростительные, но если бы у тебя не хватило магических сил, чтобы овладеть ими самостоятельно, я бы не мог передать тебе способности к ним. 

– Но... когда я был ребенком… – Гарри замолчал. 

– Ты победил Темного Лорда, настолько могущественного, что никто не осмеливался противостоять ему. Никто никогда не узнает, что произошло той ночью, – мягко ответил Северус. 

– Моя мать… 

– Пожертвовала жизнью, чтобы дать тебе сильнейшую защиту, какую только могла. Но она не была настолько могущественной ведьмой. Она могла задержать Волдеморта, но не более… Ни отразить, ни перенаправить его заклинание, ни что там еще придумал Альбус. Магия крови защищала тебя всю жизнь, но... не даровала тебе дополнительных способностей. Они в тебе заложены с рождения. 

– Но как же парселтанг? – возразил Гарри. – Я открыл Тайную комнату, точно так же, как Том Риддл за полвека до меня. Это сделать мог только наследник Слизерина. 

– И какова твоя точка зрения? – осведомился Северус, начиная терять терпение. 

В голосе Гарри тоже зазвучали резкие нотки: 

– Я получил эту способность в годовалом возрасте, от Волдеморта. Как еще она могла мне достаться? 

Северус вздохнул: 

– Был такой маггловский детектив, он говаривал: отбрось невозможное, и то, что останется – каким бы невероятным оно ни казалось — и будет истиной. 

– Принцип Шерлока Холмса, – кивнул Гарри. – Это выдуманный персонаж. 

– Без разницы. Мы договорились, что способности передать невозможно. Какие варианты остаются? 

Гарри помолчал. 

– Ты утверждаешь, что я и впрямь... наследник Салазара Слизерина? 

– Разве это не более логично, чем некая передача... магической силы и генов-маркеров*? Родство с Салазаром Слизерином не делает тебя злом во плоти, Гарри; не больше, чем отцовство Джеймса Поттера — хулиганом. 

Северус ожидал, что Гарри кинется защищать отца, но нет. Гарри молчал. Казалось, он размышлял над словами Северуса. 

– Но я убил василиска мечом Годрика Гриффиндора, – наконец тихо сказал Гарри. – Его мог получить только истинный гриффиндорец. 

Понимая, что сейчас он пытается пошатнуть мнение Гарри о его собственном значении для мира, Северус ответил: 

– Ты и есть истинный гриффиндорец. Кто знает, ты можешь быть и наследником Годрика. Основатели жили тысячу лет назад. Трудно сказать, кто сейчас их наследники. Чистокровных можно отследить по прямой линии, но... 

– Не все наследники рождаются на брачном ложе, – подытожил Гарри с легкой улыбкой. 

– Именно. Твоя мать была магглорожденной. Никто не знает, кто мог быть у нее в предках, – подтвердил Северус. 

– Значит, ты утверждаешь, что все эти силы и способности — мои собственные? Что я ни от кого их не получал — ни от Волдеморта после нападения в Лощине Годрика, ни от Альбуса во время последнего сражения? 

– Если бы самопожертвование Альбуса высвободило некие его скрытые силы, мои способности тоже бы увеличились; уверяю тебя, дело не в этом, – сказал Северус. 

– А магический огонь? Как я ни с того ни с сего научился его вызывать? 

– Маг может перестать развиваться физически к двадцати годам, но для того, чтобы войти в полную силу, нередко требуется вдвое больше времени. Тебе нет и тридцати. У тебя еще десять лет для магического роста. 

Гарри громко сглотнул: 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что я буду становиться еще сильнее? 

Северус кивнул. 

– И ты... не боишься? Неужели тебя не волнует,.. каким я стану, что еще смогу сотворить? Ты же понимаешь, ведь если бы Министерство Магии прознало о моих способностях, они бы охотились на меня, как на Берка. 

– Вот поэтому я бы предложил воздержаться от обнародования твоих способностей. До сих пор ты проявлял осторожность, скрывая их, – заметил Северус. 

– Но разве ты не боишься того, на что я способен? – упорствовал Гарри. 

Северус ответил пристальным взглядом на взгляд, в котором читалось волнение: 

– Нисколько. 

– Почему? Я… 

– Мы уже сегодня говорили об этом, Поттер, – напомнил Северус. – Я не боюсь, потому что все, что ты сможешь сделать потом, тебе подвластно и сейчас, только в меньшей степени. Если бы ты стремился завоевать мир, он бы уже пал к твоим ногам. К тому же, тебя так любят, что тебе даже не пришлось бы применять силу. Только захоти, толпа идиотов выберет тебя Министром Магии. Что касается остального... чего еще бояться, раз маг отказывается быть хозяином вселенной? 

– Ты ведь несерьезно? – жалобно спросил Гарри. 

– Неужели? Если бы ты захотел наложить на меня Империус и подчинить своей воле, разве смог бы я сопротивляться? Не забывай, я каждую ночь ощущал твою силу. Я знаю, на что ты способен. 

– Тогда почему тебе не страшно? 

Очевидно, с одного раза Гарри расслышать не мог. 

– По той же самой причине, по которой я не боюсь, что Хагрид за обедом вдруг взбесится и прикончит меня, хотя он с легкостью выбьет из меня дух одной левой. Я знаю, потому что знаю тебя – это не в твоем характере. Я знаю, потому что... доверяю тебе. Ответь мне, Поттер, если б ты мог сделать то, что хочешь, не опасаясь последствий, что бы ты сделал? 

Гарри опустил глаза: 

– Ты имеешь в виду личное, а не мир во всем мире или что-то в этом роде? 

И тут до Северуса дошло, как беспечно относился Гарри к своим способностям. 

– Разницы никакой. Стоило бы тебе захотеть, ты мог бы исполнить свое желание и в Магическом, и в Маггловском мире, и заставить их прекратить противостояние. 

Гарри побледнел: 

– Мы знаем, что из этого получается. Это не выбор. 

– Так что бы ты сделал? – подначил его Северус, терзаемый неподдельным любопытством. – Что бы тебе хотелось больше всего на свете? 

Гарри не сводил глаз с волосков на коленных чашечках. 

– Ты не поверишь мне, – тихо сказал он. 

Любопытство Северуса разыгралось еще сильнее. 

– А ты попытайся. 

Гарри взглянул Северусу в глаза. 

– Прошлой ночью и сегодня утром ты уже дал мне то, что я хотел больше всего на свете... ты не сбежал от меня. Если нужно назвать что-то одно, самое желанное, то это ты. Я хочу тебя. 

Этого Северус не ожидал. Его как обухом по голове ударили. Инстинкт выживания категорически отвергал нелепую идею, но взгляд Гарри перебивал все возражения. 

Наконец Северус овладел собой: 

– Ты принимаешь за истину то, что хочешь ею считать. Твои чувства ко мне обусловлены тем, что я остался, когда другие сбегали, но... этого недостаточно, чтобы судить... Ты мог бы завязать отношения и с кем-то более молодым и привлекательным, под стать себе. Ты путаешь благодарность с… 

– Заткнись! – крикнул Гарри. – Хочешь знать, чего я хочу больше всего на свете? Я хочу, чтобы ты перестал, перестал себя принижать. Мне _нравится_ , как ты выглядишь. Я считаю тебя сексуальным. Более того, мне даже нравится, как пахнут твои волосы, когда ты их неделю не моешь. Это не благодарность, ты, чертов болван! Это любовь, и... и, когда ты упорно твердишь свое, это причиняет мне ужасную боль. 

Северус опустил взгляд на голые колени: 

– Я сожалею... 

И замолчал. Больше всего он сожалел о том, что понимал свою правоту: придет время, и Гарри увидит, что ничего особенного ему здесь предложить не могут, ничего, что не смог бы дать кто-то другой, более легкий в общении и с более привлекательной внешностью. Но если бы он произнес эту фразу, Гарри только бы разозлился. 

Он напрягся, когда Гарри передвинулся ближе на постели и взял его за плечи: 

– Послушай, прости, что накричал. Я знаю, тебе нелегко, ведь в твоей жизни тебя не слишком любили. Меня тоже. Но ты должен, Северус. Мы должны. Не мог бы ты... попытаться чуть-чуть поверить в меня, в то, что я говорю, в то, что чувствую? 

Что тут ответить? Сказать правду: что если он в этот самый миг потеряет Гарри, в нем угаснет последняя искорка жизни? Что если он поддастся самовнушению и поверит в искреннюю любовь Гарри, то после того, как сам оттолкнет его, не переживет их разрыва? Он должен был держать Гарри на расстоянии. Сейчас на кону стояла его жизнь. 

Только... и жизнь Гарри тоже. Вместо радости в его глазах сквозила боль и обреченность. Он словно сознавал, что, как бы ни бился, никогда не получит то, в чем больше всего нуждается. 

Этого никак нельзя было допустить. Гарри заслуживал всего, что его душе угодно, будь то мир во всем мире или право любить самого вздорного мага, который только рождался на свет. Гарри хотел лишь, чтобы признали его чувства. Он даже не просил ответной любви. 

– Я могу попробовать, – сглотнув, прохрипел Северус, вместо того, чтобы отказать в просьбе. – Я... сомневаюсь вовсе не в тебе. 

Очевидно, Гарри не рассчитывал даже на такую уступку. Судя по резкому свистящему выдоху, овеявшему щеку Северуса, он был потрясен. 

– Я знаю, – сказал Гарри. – Знаю, что тебе так часто причиняли боль, что тебе очень трудно поверить, что такого больше не случится. Когда я был маленьким, мои тетя и дядя... ужасно со мной обращались. Из-за них я чувствовал себя никчемным, недостойным ничьей любви. Потом я приехал сюда, в школу, и встретил семью Уизли. Первые несколько лет, когда Молли Уизли обнимала меня или говорила ласковые слова, я всегда думал, что если бы она узнала, кто я на самом деле, ее отношение ко мне переменилось бы. Я чувствовал, что... как будто это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда я потеряю ее любовь, потеряю Гермиону и Рона... так что... я правда понимаю, что ты чувствуешь. Но в моем случае опасения были беспочвенными, и в твоем случае – то же самое. Северус, мы заслуживаем немного счастья. 

Гарри осторожно потянул к себе, и Северус позволил заключить себя в объятие. Он зажмурился и, чтобы не позориться, уткнулся лицом в шею Гарри. 

Долго-долго Гарри молча обнимал его, поглаживая по спине, чуть раскачиваясь вместе с ним назад и вперед. 

– Я так боялся, что ты уйдешь из-за кошмаров, – прошептал наконец Гарри. 

– Кошмары, – Северус отстранился, чтобы видеть его глаза. – Ты не можешь принимать зелье Сна без Сновидений каждый вечер всю оставшуюся жизнь. И взрывать мебель тоже. Мы должны найти лечение. 

Гарри понурился. 

– Ты сказал, что проклятие создал Волдеморт. Для стихийной магии не существует обратного заклинания; поэтому-то она строго-настрого запрещена. 

– Да. Я помню. Волдеморт внедрил свое заклятие глубоко в твое подсознание. Даже если бы нашелся равный тебе по силе маг, шансы, что он смог бы убрать его, не превратив тебя в умственно отсталого, близки к нулю. 

– Тогда что я могу сделать? – в голосе Гарри прорезалось отчаяние. – Я... я не хочу и дальше рисковать твоей жизнью. 

Северус уже обдумывал одну идею. 

– От кошмаров невозможно избавиться, это правда, – нерешительно сказал он. – Я думаю, что проклятие можно... изменить. 

– Как? 

– Волдеморт заставил твой разум многократно проигрывать эти видения. Я думаю, если опытный легиллимент скорректирует сценарий сна прямо на ходу и истязания заменит на приятные томления, то обновленный сон сохранится в подсознании, как файл в маггловском компьютере. 

Гарри, по своей невыносимой привычке, опять зацепился за мелочь: 

– Откуда ты знаешь про компьютеры? 

– Профессор Уизли показывала мне свой на днях, пока вы с ее благоверным спорили о квиддичных командах, – сказал Северус. Увы, но он совершенно не удивился, узнав, что Гарри не заметил их с Гермионой отсутствия. 

– И как тебе он? Понравился? 

– Да, довольно занимательное устройство, но речь сейчас не о нем. Мы говорим о возможности применения Легиллименции для того, чтобы внести изменения в твои сны, – напомнил ему Северус, призвав остатки терпения. 

– То есть, чтобы ее применил ты, верно? – спросил Гарри. 

– Если позволишь. Мне потребуется доступ в твои мысли, в то время как ты будешь спать. Я не могу гарантировать, что все получится, но мы могли бы попробовать. Во время сна я могу навести на тебя медицинские контролирующие чары, и, когда сердцебиение участится и начнется кошмар, они разбудят меня, и я смогу войти к тебе в сознание и скорректировать самые неприятные детали кошмара. Что думаешь? 

Северус нервничал. Ведь он просил самого могущественного мага, какого видел мир, ни много ни мало, пустить его в мысли, когда тот будет без сознания, без защиты. Непорядочный волшебник мог записать Гарри на подкорку какие угодно приказы. 

– Я думаю, это отличное решение, как ты сам, – ответил Гарри и чмокнул его. – Впервые за десять лет мне пообещали помочь. Конечно, попробуем. Если ты... не возражаешь. Ты ведь затратишь уйму сил. 

– Вторгаться будут в твою личную жизнь, – выдавил Северус. Он не ожидал безоговорочного согласия. 

– А что такого? – его изумление, видимо, вызвало у Гарри недоумение. 

– Ты... доверяешь мне эту операцию? 

По лицу Гарри разлился легкий румянец. 

– Как ты говорил, я тебя знаю. Знаю, что тебе свойственно, а что нет. Если бы я не мог довериться тебе во всем, я не смог бы тебя любить. 

Это был удар ниже пояса. Гарри определенно играл не по правилам. От его невозмутимого заявления у Северуса будто земля из-под ног ушла. 

– Все получится, Северус. Вот увидишь. У меня впервые есть надежда. Ты поправишь во мне все, что нужно, и мы заживем долго и счастливо, – последние слова прозвучали шутливо, но Северус знал, какой смысл вкладывал в них его романтичный молодой любовник. 

Мысль о том, что кто-то хочет жить с ним — долго и счастливо или еще как, но с ним — ошеломляла. Силясь уложить ее в голове, Северус только беспомощно моргал. 

Тогда Гарри накрыл его рот своими губами и вовлек в страстный поцелуй. Северус распростерся на постели, а Гарри, навалившись на него сверху, принялся всеми силами доказывать, что их ждет долгая счастливая жизнь. Впрочем, после неуемных распаляющих ласк это утверждение казалось не таким уж спорным. 

*~*~*

Северус проснулся со странным ощущением. Он оглядел тусклую комнату, пытаясь понять, что не так. Кто-то зовет из слизеринского общежития? Нет, не то. В чрезвычайных ситуациях студенты стучали в дверь более настойчиво. Сейчас же в тишине спальни звуки доносились лишь со стороны Гарри. 

Гарри... Северуса осенило: его, наверное, разбудили следящие чары. Прислушавшись, он уловил сбивчивое дыхание Гарри и умоляющие стоны. 

Со времени разговора о кошмарах прошла неделя. Гарри открыто разрешил заглянуть к себе в разум и сделать все необходимое, чтобы изменить проклятие, закопанное Волдемортом в глубине подсознания. Но теперь, когда момент настал, Северус обнаружил, что не испытывает желания вторгаться в сокровенные мысли любовника. 

Способности к Окклюменции и Легиллименции были не только большой редкостью, но и палкой о двух концах: они могли нанести вред не только человеку, в чей разум проникали, но и самому вторгающемуся. При открытом сознании вся правда выплывала наружу. 

Все это время Северус жил как во сне. Теперь же, после просмотра мыслей Гарри он сильно рисковал расстаться с иллюзиями. Но неужели из-за страха перед правдой он позволит Гарри страдать? 

Гарри морщился и сжимал зубы. Он явно испытывал боль. По сравнению с его мучениями неуверенность Северуса казалась жалкой мелочью. Он обещал помочь, и поможет. 

Тщательно очистив собственное сознание, Северус повернулся лицом к Гарри и приложил ладони к его взмокшим от пота вискам. В прикосновении не было большой необходимости, но оно помогло сосредоточиться. Северус, не торопясь, мысленно потянулся и стал пробираться в разум Гарри, шаг за шагом, чтобы не испугать его и не разбудить. 

Как только Северус вошел внутрь, он понял, что волноваться о степени искренности чувств ему не придется. Гарри было не до романтических мыслей — он боролся за выживание. Обнаженный, лежащий в грязной камере, он дергался и корчился на каменном полу, а Пожиратель Смерти, чье лицо было скрыто под маской, стоял над ним и накладывал Круциатус. 

Внезапно на Северуса обрушились ощущения от пытки, столь сильные, что перехватило дыхание. Огромная, всепоглощающая боль была такой же, как в реальности, когда его подвергали Непростительному по приказу Волдеморта. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и попытался отстраниться от нее. 

Теперь Северус не задавался вопросом, почему Гарри просыпался совершенно невменяемый, с готовностью нанести смертельный удар. Обычно в сновидениях встречались лишь отдельные реальные детали, остальное виделось смутно. Кошмар Гарри был слишком правдоподобен. В воздухе распространялся запах человеческих выделений; когда Гарри закусил нижнюю губу, Северус ощутил на языке привкус крови, а к его спине будто приложили холодный-прехолодный камень. Не знай Северус заранее, он бы поклялся, что, соприкоснувшись с сознанием Гарри, попал в какую-то другую реальность. 

После целой вечности пыток уставший Пожиратель ушел, оставив пленника валяться на полу. 

Гарри пытался отдышаться и пошевелиться после Круциатуса. А Северус ощущал мучительную ноющую боль во всем теле, как от кровоподтеков и ушибов. Спина же горела, словно ее отходили кнутом. 

Отгородившись, насколько возможно, от телесных ощущений, Северус потянулся за пределы разыгрываемой сцены. Там царил мрак, наведенный Волдемортом, и, без сомнения, тоже вносил свою лепту в кошмар. 

Отследить проклятие не составило труда. Теперь, когда Гарри оказался во власти кошмара, зловещий след, как дорожка, проложенная слизняком по садовому листу, вел в его подсознание. Оставалось только войти глубже. 

А в глубине обнаружилась разрывная бомба в виде пыток, насилия и похоти. Сюда были внедрены десятки сценариев: каждый отдельным заклинанием. Северус надеялся войти в сознание Гарри и изменить все сны сразу, но перед ним встала задача разобрать их на части один за другим, пока они будут сниться Гарри, и, по возможности, переписать окончания. 

Но на один вопрос, по крайней мере, можно было ответить уже сейчас. Северус понял, почему кошмары появлялись тогда, когда Гарри с кем-то спал. Волдеморт прицепил их к сексуальным побуждениям. Их провоцировал оргазм — а Гарри, как правило, испытывал его в постелях любовников. До сих пор их подавляло зелье Сна без Сновидений, но Гарри не мог принимать его бесконечно. 

Северус изучил структуру текущего сценария, чтобы удалить его либо разрушить. В проклятии, словно в луковице, различные наслоения силы и намерения обматывались вместе и образовывали магическую субстанцию. Соответственно, их можно было разделить и преобразовать по частям, чтобы изменить целое. В этом и крылось коварство. Сила и желания Волдеморта были отдельными составляющими, но Темный Лорд подсадил проклятие в скрытый подсознательный источник собственной силы Гарри, привязал к его магии и сексуальности. 

От огромной зловещей тени во все части разума расходились тысячи усиков. Как Северус и опасался, проклятие слишком глубоко сидело в подсознании, чтобы его можно было распутать, не навредив. Оставался единственный вариант — попытаться изменить его по частям, главным образом, концовку. Северус сконцентрировался на последовательности событий и понял, что произойдет: через несколько минут в камеру войдут четыре Пожирателя Смерти и изнасилуют Гарри. Нужно было действовать сейчас, или шанс прервать и изменить сюжет будет упущен. 

Он никогда не делал такого прежде; и другие, как он подозревал, тоже. Насколько Северус знал, Волдеморт мог устроить ловушку. Подвох, который нельзя было распознать, пока не попадешься. А за нерасторопность врачующего поплатится Гарри. Поэтому Северус со всем вниманием отслеживал и изучал проклятие, которое опутывало подсознание Гарри как метастазы раковой опухоли. 

К его неимоверному облегчению, самомнение Волдеморта и на этот раз оказалось губительным для самого Волдеморта. Очевидно, Темный Лорд никак не ожидал, что его деяния кто-то обнаружит. Большинство его жертв не смогло бы продержаться столько, сколько Гарри. К этому времени они бы или тронулись рассудком, или погибли от собственной руки. 

Когда Северус досконально разобрался в путанице заклятия, то направил туда свою собственную магию. Действовать приходилось с ювелирной точностью. Слишком грубым вмешательством он мог разрушить мозг Гарри. При слишком слабом ему останется бессильно взирать на разворачивающийся кошмар. 

Связующая магическая нить дотянулась до вмурованного заклятия, и тут Гарри застонал. У Северуса кровь застыла в жилах, но больше Гарри не издал ни звука. 

Северус решился выдохнуть. Своей магией он перенаправил часть энергии Волдеморта, чтобы сильнее привязать заклинание к мыслям Гарри и потом изменить ослабленное течение сюжета. Если у него получится, новый сон, магически усиленный по сравнению с остальными, будет повторяться чаще. 

Северус убрал трех Пожирателей из картины. Они бесследно растаяли, как блуждающие огоньки на рассвете. Он изучил оставшегося и начал вносить изменения. Во-первых, избавился от пресловутой маски и одежды, которые сами по себе излучали опасность. 

Раздетый темноволосый здоровяк со сросшимися бровями и садистски злобным взглядом едва ли мог успокоить Гарри своим присутствием и внушить ему чувство безопасности. Северус подумал о Рональде Уизли, но этот облик на замещение не годился — их с Гарри отношения были чисто братскими. А о бывших сексуальных партнерах Гарри Северус, к сожалению, ничего не знал. И тогда он стал придумывать для Гарри любовника грез. 

Северус сделал Пожирателя стройнее и моложе, смягчил черты лица, сгладил кожу. Получилось довольно симпатично, однако потом он понял, что подсознательно превратил мужчину в близнеца Гарри. 

Так не пойдет. 

Северус попытался представить, какой человек нужен Гарри для счастья. Разумеется, сияющий красотой, как сам Гарри. С мыслью о том, что противоположности притягиваются, он добавил мужчине роста, ширины в плечах, а знакомую растрепанную шевелюру превратил в ниспадающие медовые кудри. Также позаботился о классически прямом носе, волевом подбородке и темно-синих глазах. Привлекательное приветливое лицо и приятный облик в целом должны были вызывать безоговорочное доверие. Для пущей убедительности Северус облачил красавца в гриффиндорское одеяние. 

Довольный своим творением, Северус вернулся к проклятию. Распутать информационные нити, задающие ход событий сна, удалось за минуту, и вот, наконец, попался нужный сегмент. Из-за привязки к сексуальности Гарри Северус не мог полностью удалить акт соития, но мог изменить его, сделать приятным. Вариант Волдеморта «Пожиратели Смерти постоянно входят в камеру и все четверо насилуют молодого Поттера» со всеми жестокими красочными подробностями Северус изменил на свой: «Твой истинный возлюбленный разыскал тебя и врывается в дверь, чтобы тебя спасти. Ты доверяешь ему больше всех. Ты доверяешь ему свою жизнь. Как только ты его видишь, тебе становится лучше, и ты уверен, что все будет в порядке. Твой возлюбленный входит в камеру, видит, как тебе плохо, и падает на колени, чтобы исцелить тебя. Как только ты восстанавливаешься, ты целуешь его, и он страстно занимается с тобой любовью». 

Северус изучил свой сценарий, проверяя, нет ли в нем изъянов. Убедившись, что кусок подходит, он принялся встраивать свои инструкции поверх старых. Осторожно, без единого резкого движения, иначе в результате он мог погубить Гарри. Чтобы перекрыть первоначальный сюжет, нужно было сонастроить свою частоту с частотой магической силы Волдеморта и правильно расположить новые сцены. 

Изобретая способ избавиться от последствий колдовства, которые не поддавались исценению, Северус ступил на неосвоенную территорию. Он полностью сосредоточился на выполняемой задаче. Пот лился с него ручьями. На кону стояли рассудок Гарри и психическая целостность. Отдавая себе отчет о степени риска, Северус сделал подстановку. 

Когда новое окончание было привито на сценарий сна, Северус глубоко выдохнул и вернулся к текущей сцене. В данный момент Гарри лежал на полу и пытался справиться с болью. Отчаяние пленника возросло, когда старинная массивная дверь со скрипом отворилась. 

Нервы у Северуса натянулись до предела. Кто же появится: четверо Пожирателей из первоначального заклятия или созданный им гриффиндорский герой? 

Дверь открылась. Увидев, что блондин в красно-золотом одеянии вошел один, Северус чуть не кончил от облегчения. Его гриффиндорский герой стоял, вооруженный палочкой, готовый сразиться с кем бы то ни было ради защиты Гарри Поттера. 

Сквозь кровавое марево Гарри взглянул на вошедшего, и тут начало твориться нечто непредвиденное. 

Силуэт избавителя дрогнул, и Северус в ужасе ахнул. У него внутри все оборвалось. Неужели его вариант плохо прижился? Нужно было вложить больше силы в связующее заклинание; да, должно быть, причина в этом. 

Северус со страхом смотрел, как безупречный нос идеала удлинился на пару размеров. Глаза почернели, волосы тоже, да еще и истончились. Красивое лицо осунулось. Скулы выдались вперед и приподнялись, остальные черты стали более угловатыми. Розовая кожа побледнела до легкой желтизны. Гриффиндорское одеяние сменилось черным, плечи сузились и заострились. 

Северус с изумлением воззрился на изменившегося человека. В дверном проеме теперь стоял не Пожиратель — по крайней мере, не заданный первоначально. Его прекрасный герой превратился в самого Северуса — сальноволосого, с большим носом, желтоватыми пальцами и зубами, землистым лицом и прочими атрибутами. 

Снейп из сна запнулся в дверях. Хотя на лице его читалась тревога за Гарри, его вопрос совершенно не вписывался в сценарий. 

– Опять строишь из себя героя, Поттер? – съехидничал он. 

Окровавленный Гарри взглянул на него с пола и улыбнулся: 

– Почему ты так долго? 

Новоявленный Северус приблизился к обнаженному Гарри и опустился на колени на грязный пол. Провел палочкой вдоль израненного тела. Боль Гарри пошла на убыль, и Северуса в тот же миг накрыло волной облегчения. 

Затем двойник из сна дотронулся до лица Гарри. 

– Я думал, что потерял тебя, – хрипло сказал он. 

Гарри зарылся пальцами ему в волосы и привлек в отчаянный поцелуй. Они позабыли обо всем, и один поцелуй обернулся двумя, два — двадцатью. На глазах Северуса Гарри расстегнул мантию его копии и ловко избавил ее от сюртука, рубашки, брюк и остального. Одежда свалилась кучей на грязный пол. Через полминуты на нее улегся другой Снейп, а Гарри тесно прижался к нему. 

Северус толком и не задумывался, как они с Поттером выглядят, когда занимаются любовью. Он смотрел на себя со стороны, как на постороннего, и не скрывал ошеломления. Вот Гарри, в расцвете молодости и красоты, и вот сам он, с невзрачной, даже отталкивающей внешностью. Но сейчас, целуя Гарри, он почему-то выглядел более статным, нежели в зеркале у себя в ванной. Непостижимо, но они хорошо смотрелись вместе, словно были созданы друг для друга. Возможно, причина заключалась в простом эффекте контраста молодости и зрелости; мускулистости Гарри и его собственного худощавого, долговязого тела, но... впервые внешний вид не травил Северусу душу. 

От ощущений, поступающих из нервной системы Гарри, и собственного отклика на то, как двое мужчин на его глазах предаются страсти, Северус почувствовал сильное возбуждение. Он застонал, остро ощущая все, что ощущал Гарри, который запрокинул длинные ноги любовника из сна себе на плечи и вошел в него. А потом склонился, чтобы накрыть губами его губы. 

Подобные соития редко случались в его жизни. Странно было ощущать вкус собственного рта, толкаться в собственное тугое тело. Северус будто занимался любовью с самим собой. Он благоговел перед бурными чувствами, которые испытывал к нему Гарри. Не просто сексуальный голод, не просто привычка... здесь присутствовало чуть ли не преклонение. 

Северус старался не придавать слишком много значения чувствам Гарри. Не стоило забывать, что сейчас ему снился сон, который начинался как кошмар. В конце концов, его только что спасли от участи, которая хуже смерти. Но даже если эти чувства существовали только во сне, впервые они были направлены именно на него, на Северуса. Видя, как Гарри трахает его двойника, Северус, как пледом, согревался нежной привязанностью, исходящей от Гарри, впитывал ее всей своей иссохшей душой. 

Вскоре Гарри кончил. Снейп из сна оросил их обоих своим семенем. Северус, наблюдавший за кульминацией, смутно ощущал, как его собственное тело тоже невольно содрогнулось в оргазме. 

Любовники, не разрывая объятий, целовались на полу тюремной камеры. Тем временем сознание Гарри начало переключаться на другой сон, и изображение стало исчезать. 

Северус еще побыл в разуме Гарри. Убедившись, что новые видения не представляют опасности, он мягко расцепил связь. Хотя, если бы начался очередной кошмар, он бы не знал, что делать. Он полностью выдохся, истратил всю энергию — и магическую, и физическую — до последней унции, а голова раскалывалась в самом буквальном смысле. 

Он полностью вернулся в собственное тело. Вдохнул всей грудью воздух, в котором витал запах секса, и его только чудом не вырвало прямо на постель. Глубоко дыша, Северус откинулся на подушку и уставился в сводчатый потолок. 

Он не представлял, сколько продолжалась мысленная связь. Даже минутное соединение требовало огромного расхода сил и сопровождалось немалым физическим напряжением — отчасти поэтому Окклюменция и Легиллименция сейчас практиковались крайне редко. Учитывая, сколько времени он провозился, переделывая заклятие Волдеморта, Северус понял: ему повезло, что у него не случилось остановки сердца или удара. 

Но если цена его попытки — головная боль и расстройство желудка, она его устраивала. Сегодня пагубный эффект проклятия действовал на Гарри намного слабее, и если все сложится удачно, можно будет проделать то же самое с любым кошмаром. 

Жаль, конечно, что никто не узнает о том, что впервые удалось повлиять на проклятие, вызванное стихийной магией. Это открытие, как и многие достижения Северуса, останется незамеченным. Но на сей раз он не роптал. Главное, Гарри будет лучше спать. 

Конечно, было бы неплохо призвать восстанавливающее зелье или хотя бы болеутоляющее для больной головы, но силы уже закончились. Еще большой вопрос, сможет ли он встать, не то что дойти. 

Северус закрыл глаза. Следя за дыханием, он попытался расслабиться, надеясь, что молот в голове перестанет стучать. Боль не утихала, но усталость взяла свое, и в конечном счете он уснул. 

*~*~*

– Северус? 

При звуке своего имени Северус повернул голову и тут же об этом пожалел. Голова раскалывалась ужасно. 

Разлепив глаза, он зыркнул в сторону до отвращения бодрого соседа по подушке. Найдись у него в запасе хоть немного сил, он проклял бы этого садиста за адресованную ему улыбку. 

– Д-да? – хрипло проворчал он. 

– Что с тобой? Скоро начнется завтрак, а ты еще не одет. На тебя это непохоже, – сказал Гарри и потянулся к нему с поцелуем. 

Северус поморщился — от недостатка кислорода череп грозил затрещать по швам — но на поцелуй ответил. 

Гарри отстранился, и в его взгляде появилось беспокойство. 

– У тебя круги под глазами. Ты плохо спал? 

– Будь любезен, говори тише, – настоятельно попросил Северус полушепотом. – Скажи, что ты помнишь о прошлой ночи? 

Гарри нахмурился. В другое время Северус оценил бы его обворожительно сморщенный нос, но сейчас он испытывал слишком сильную боль. 

– Мы занимались любовью, – ответил Гарри. – Секс был фантастическим. Ты позволил мне нас левитировать. 

Северус удержался от вздоха. 

– И все? 

– Гм, потом я опять заснул прямо на тебе, да? – ужаснулся Гарри. 

У Северуса невольно дернулись уголки губ. И непонятным образом это движение спровоцировало всплеск головной боли. 

– Я уже привык, Поттер. Вряд ли твоя оплошность могла стать причиной бессонницы. 

– Тогда что... У меня ведь был кошмар, да? И ты... с ним справился! – от широкой улыбки ноющие мозги почти расплавились. Но Гарри тут же посерьезнел. – Теперь я вспомнил. Кошмар начался как обычно, но... но вместо Пожирателей Смерти, собирающихся меня изнасиловать, пришел ты, чтобы вылечить меня и спасти... и... это было потрясающе. Просто чудо. Спасибо, Северус, спасибо огромное. 

На несколько минут Гарри снова прижался к нему губами. 

– Мне нужно поговорить с тобой об этом, – сказал Северус: его нерешительность лишь обостряла физические муки. 

– О чем? 

– Я должен... извиниться. Я не хотел вмешиваться в сон. Я бы не позволил себе... таких вольностей, – Северус избегал смотреть в доверчивый взгляд зеленых глаз, не зная толком, как объяснить свое присутствие, не говоря уж об оправдании. Тем более что он понятия не имел, как так получилось. 

– О чем ты? Почему ты должен извиняться? Какие вольности? Ты что, рехнулся? Ты избавил меня от чертова кошмара! Какая разница, как? Если ты не заметил, мне нравится заниматься с тобой любовью. Это было отлично! – принялся убеждать его Гарри с поистине гриффиндорским напором. 

Северус невольно оглянулся на него. 

– Но все пошло не по плану. Я израсходовал много энергии на создание того, кто тебя спасет… 

– Ты что? Ты хочешь сказать, что не хотел спасать меня сам? – спросил Гарри, и в его голосе — ну, надо же — прозвучала обида. 

– Поттер, у меня голова вот-вот треснет. Клянусь могилой Салазара, если будешь и дальше вести себя как ребенок, получишь взбучку. 

Боги, теперь оскорбленная невинность принялась за него. 

– Объясни. Почему ты придумал кого-то другого, вместо того, чтобы спасти меня самому? – продолжил допытываться Гарри, хотя ребяческого тона поубавил. 

– Я пытался встроить этот сценарий в твое подсознание. Придуманный мной персонаж будет являться тебе всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я бы не осмелился включить себя в действие, которое... невозможно отменить. Если бы когда-нибудь потом ты разочаровался во мне, ты бы точно не испытывал желания лицезреть меня в своих эротических снах. 

Гарри шумно вдохнул, словно получил удар под дых. Он взглянул на Северуса с нечитаемым выражением на лице, а через секунду протянул к нему руку и убрал пряди, слипшиеся на виске. От мерного, успокаивающего поглаживания боль в голове даже чуть ослабла. 

– И как же ты планировал закончить? – спросил, наконец, Гарри. 

– Не знаю. Когда изображение дрогнуло, и персонаж, которого я создал, видоизменился, я испугался, что не рассчитал количество энергии, и Пожиратель опять появится. А вместо этого прекрасный герой превратился в меня самого. Почему — я никак не могу объяснить, – тихо признался Северус. 

– Судя по всему, твое заклинание заменило Волдемортовское. Какие параметры ты задал? 

Северус стал вспоминать, что именно он вставил в заклятие. 

– Я прописал: человек, которого ты любишь, которому больше всех доверяешь, войдет в камеру, исцелит тебя и займется с тобой страстной любовью. 

Гарри почему-то улыбнулся; довольно и немного застенчиво. 

– Значит, у тебя получилось. 

– Что? – не понял Северус. 

– Знаешь, для человека, у которого ума палата, ты иногда слишком недогадлив, – посетовал Гарри. 

– И в чем же суть? – Северус едва не огрызнулся. 

– Подсознание не лжет. Как я мог доверять какому-то выдуманному персонажу больше, чем тебе? Человек, который пользуется моим безграничным доверием, делит со мной постель последние два месяца. Северус, это же ты. 

И опять у него выбили почву из-под ног. Гарри прав. Подсознание не обманывало, и это означало... что Гарри Поттер искренне его любит. Или, по крайней мере, уверен, что любит, что в случае Гарри было одно и то же. 

Северус сглотнул, пытаясь сказать что-то, помимо невразумительного возгласа. Впрочем, Гарри избавил его от необходимости отвечать. 

– Как твоя голова? Сильно болит? 

– Переживу, – отмахнулся Северус. 

– Тебе вчера ведь нелегко пришлось? 

– Я выбился из сил, как после жаркого поединка, – признался Северус. – Проклятие привязано к твоей сексуальности и подсознанию. Пришлось… сильно покопаться. 

– Переписать проклятие, которое закопали на такой глубине... ментальные искусства этого не предполагают. Ты открыл совершенно новое направление Окклюменции и Легиллименции. 

– И многое другое, – вздохнул Северус. 

Некоторое время Гарри молча поглаживал виски Северуса. 

– Могу я что-нибудь сделать для тебя? – спросил он. 

– Если призовешь синий флакон с зельем от головной боли из шкафчика в ванной и коричневый с укрепляющим из лабораторного шкафа, я буду твоим вечным должником, – сказал Северус, стараясь подпустить в голос небрежного тона. 

– Ты не можешь призвать? – Гарри застыл, и беспокойство на его лице сменилось страхом. – Ты затратил столько сил? 

Северус вздохнул и удержался от резкого замечания. При неважном самочувствии ему не давались ни объяснения, ни любезности. Но... ради Гарри он приложил дополнительные усилия. 

– Вчера я полностью вымотался, – объяснил он как можно вежливее и спокойнее, разговаривая как с несмышленышем. – Я не мог даже пошевелиться. Сейчас я бы, наверное, смог призвать зелья сам, но... голова бы разболелась еще сильнее. Ты предложил… 

– Конечно, – сказал Гарри. Через несколько секунд два нужных флакона вплыли в открытую дверь спальни и зависли над кроватью. Гарри схватил их и вручил Северусу. 

Сначала Северус опустошил синий флакон, затем коричневый. 

Гарри с тревогой следил за каждым его движением. Когда Северус допил остатки укрепляющего снадобья Гарри уселся позади него спиной к изголовью кровати, а свои крепкие ноги расположил по обе стороны северусовых бедер. Обвил руками его грудь и привлек к себе, чтобы Северус мог улечься на него. 

Стало так тепло, так приятно. Северус глубоко вздохнул и опустил больную голову на плечо любовнику. Гарри, прижимаясь губами к его виску, успокаивающе погладил Северуса по груди. 

По мере действия лекарств боль уменьшилась. Невидимый нюхлер перестал прорывать ход в мозжечке. Осталась просто сильная мигрень. 

– Ты сможешь сегодня вести уроки? – вопросил Гарри через некоторое время. 

– Я с удовольствием проведу сегодня уроки, Поттер, – пообещал Северус со злорадством, которое не мог выразить всего несколько минут назад. 

Гарри захихикал, заставив сотрястись грудную клетку Северуса, соприкасавшуюся с его грудью. Не зелья уже сделали свое дело. Головная боль не усилилась из-за встряски. 

– Бедняги. Ты ведь не скажешь им, что в дополнительных заданиях на дом и отработках следует винить меня? 

– На каждом уроке перво-наперво я буду сообщать, что их ждут отработки и лишний фут эссе на дом, потому что профессор Поттер вчера совершенно вымотал меня в постели, – и после этого ответа его сотрясло еще сильнее. 

– Ты ведь знаешь, что я очень-очень признателен тебе за то, что ты сделал для меня вчера, правда? – спросил Гарри и обнял его крепче. – Ты позволишь мне вечером показать, насколько? 

Каждое утро Гарри задавал один и тот же вопрос. Как будто их встречи были для него неким желанным даром. Северус, крайне тронутый его неизменным вниманием, кивнул. 

– Да, – тихо ответил он и, положив руки поверх рук Гарри, стиснул их, прижимая к животу. 

– Хочешь пойти позавтракать? – спросил Гарри. 

Северус кивнул, и Гарри помог ему подняться с кровати. 

– У нас нет времени умываться, – сказал он, и через несколько секунд по телу Северуса пробежало знакомое покалывание очищающих чар. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Северус. Предусмотрительность Гарри была кстати. Он действительно сомневался, что ему хватит собственных сил колдовать, а вести уроки, источая запах секса, он себе позволить не мог. 

Гарри молча отошел к гардеробу и достал оттуда мантию, брюки и рубашку. Потом порылся в комоде, где хранилось белье и носки. А Северус на нетвердых ногах поковылял в ванную. 

Управившись с туалетными делами, он застал Гарри полностью одетым, в синем джемпере и черных брюках. А его собственный сегодняшний комплект уже был выложен на кровати. 

Гарри улыбнулся ему и тоже вышел. 

Чувствуя себя неудачно трансфигурированным предметом, Северус натянул нижнее белье и носки. Тем временем, его любовник вернулся. С озорной улыбкой Гарри взял рубашку и помог ему надеть ее, и остальные вещи тоже. Как ни странно, его помощь воспринималась как один из интимных знаков внимания. Не возбуждающий, как поцелуй, но по-своему трогательный. И Северус не испытывал ни смущения, ни стеснения. 

Он даже не думал, что после долгих лет одиночества привыкнет к присутствию другого в своем жилище. Прежде ему приходилось делить дом и комнаты только с родителями, да еще с однокурсниками в годы учебы. Но они с Гарри действительно уживались, и весьма неплохо. В общежитии все постоянно друг другу мешали, собираясь на уроки по утрам, однако с Гарри у них не было никакой толкучки. Словно ритм их движений распространялся и за пределы постели. 

Еще Северус впервые ощутил, что значит, когда рядом тот, кто сам без просьб помогает в мелочах; к примеру, вытащить одежду, когда тебе нездоровится. Он никогда не предполагал, что один человек за столь короткое время может изменить его жизнь в лучшую сторону. Но Гарри это удалось. Он менял окружающий мир. Раньше Северус влачил существование. Теперь он проживал каждую секунду каждого дня. А уж ночи... ночи были несравненны. И все из-за Гарри Поттера. 

Гарри Поттер... чье подсознание решило, что Северус Снейп и есть его истинная любовь. 

Гарри покинул спальню. Северус вышел вслед за ним. И мысли его занимал один вопрос: можно ли исключить Главу Слизерина из собственного Дома за то, что в его душе зародился гриффиндорский оптимизм? 

_______ 

*Ген-маркер - набор генов с определенным ограниченным действием и проявлением. Используется для установления порядка расположения генов в группе сцепления (картирования) данной хромосомы


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри предлагает решение проблемы, которое не устраивает Северуса

– Как твоя голова? – спросил Гарри, входя в гостиную спустя полчаса после окончания ежедневных отработок. После первого вмешательства в кошмар прошло несколько дней, и прошлой ночью Северусу пришлось перекраивать другой сон. 

Его возлюбленный сидел на зеленом диване перед ревущим огнем. На столике рядом стояли чашка чая и пустой пузырек из-под снадобья от головной боли. Северуса редко можно было застать за бездельем; обычно он проверял контрольные, читал или писал статьи для многочисленных журналов по зельеварению. При виде бледного осунувшегося лица и синих кругов под глазами Гарри почувствовал укол совести. 

Северус взглянул на него, и уголки тонкогубого рта дернулись вверх: 

– Как квоффл, брошенный Маркусом Флинтом. Переживу. 

Гарри прошел в гостиную и опустился на диван. Перекинул правую руку через спинку и приобнял возлюбленного за плечи. 

Оттого, что Северус позволял ему столь вольное обращение, Гарри и по сей день невольно охватывал трепет. Когда после неподражаемой ночи в Запретном Лесу он размышлял о том, продолжить ли связь с Северусом, он решил не ждать от него открытых эмоций, если тот вообще был способен на интимные отношения. Но за бесстрастной внешностью прятался человек, изголодавшийся по прикосновениям. Северус редко проявлял инициативу, но всегда охотно и без смущения отзывался. И сегодня тоже. Северус с усталым вздохом откинулся головой на приобнимавшую его руку, открывая бледную полоску шеи. 

Они долго так сидели. Наконец Северус глотнул еще чая с молоком и повернулся к нему: 

– Могу я спросить тебя кое о чем? 

– Да? О чем же? – поинтересовался Гарри. По лицу Северуса никогда нельзя было догадаться, о хорошем пойдет разговор или о плохом. 

– Касательно того нелепого праздника, который выпадает на следующую неделю. Я хотел бы знать… – Северус явно испытывал неловкость. 

– Ты уже сделал мне рождественский подарок, – поспешил ответить Гарри, догадываясь, какой вопрос ему хотели задать, – но тебе не обязательно… 

– Я просто хотел подтвердить наше участие в этом специфическом развлечении, – неохотно пояснил Северус. 

Гарри не мог сказать, испытывал ли Северус досаду и это признание сделало только хуже или принесло облегчение. Он глубоко вздохнул. 

– Есть и другие развлечения, – несмело заговорил он, – и я бы хотел, чтобы ты в них тоже поучаствовал... если ты не против… 

– Что за развлечения? – настороженно осведомился Северус. Он словно опасался, что его попросят нарядиться рождественским дедом, костюм которого Поппи и Гермиона шили на Хагрида. 

– Ну, мы с Гермионой и Роном обычно празднуем вместе. Заранее ставим елку у них в гостиной, и в Рождество с утра открываем там подарки. Я понимаю, это ужасно банально, но... Я бы хотел прийти туда в Рождественское утро; чтобы _мы_ туда пришли — ты не против? 

Северус отвел взгляд. Его лицо превратилось в каменную маску, и явно не только из-за головной боли. 

– Тебе ничего не придется делать, просто прийти, – поспешно заверил Гарри. – Я просто... хочу встретить Рождество с тобой, – не услышав отказа, он добавил: – И Гермиона, и Рон настаивали на твоем присутствии. Придешь? 

Гарри что-то подсказывало, что сейчас в их отношениях наступил поворотный момент — как в тот вечер, когда он спустился в подземелья с предложением продолжить начатое в лесу. Общение с Северусом не всегда проходило гладко. Если между собой они прекрасно договаривались, то в делах, касающихся других людей, обязательно появлялись камни преткновения. 

До сих пор Северус был невероятно покладист. Он стойко вытерпел пятничный вечер с Роном и Гермионой, плюс Гермиона за прошедшие две недели несколько раз заходила к ним на партию в «Скрэббл» или просто вместе поработать с ученическими заданиями. По ее словам, она стала заглядывать к Северусу в лабораторию Зелий во время их общих «окон». Гарри понятия не имел, о чем они разговаривали, но они, похоже, невероятно сблизились. 

Но сегодня он не просто приглашал Северуса на посиделки. Он просил его принять участие в, можно сказать, семейной традиции. То, что Рон, отловив его вчера в душе (Гарри ополаскивался после ночи с Северусом), сообщил, что Северус будет желанным гостем на Рождественское утро, имело для Гарри огромное значение. 

Еще Гарри было известно, что его любовник предпочитал уединение, вплоть до отшельничества. Он старался не слишком обольщаться насчет ответа, но... честно говоря, не знал, готов ли принять отказ. Северус заполнял множество пустот в его душе, и Гарри приходилось напоминать себе, что иногда возлюбленному требуется отдохнуть от людей. Не проходило ни дня, чтобы Северус не совершал поступка, заставляющего Гарри проникаться к нему еще большей любовью, и с таким же постоянством они наступали на больные мозоли, которые грозили разрушить их счастье. 

Гарри любил человека, который не мог признаться ему в ответных чувствах; человека, который слишком много выстрадал, чтобы понять, что его любят таким, какой он есть, а не просто используют. Порой Гарри сильно сомневался в том, что они когда-нибудь смогут быть счастливы вместе. Но всякий раз, когда у него опускались руки, Северус тем или иным поступком подтверждал, насколько ценит Гарри, и что их отношения для него тоже не просто секс. И все равно, Гарри знал – он просил об очень большом одолжении. 

Пауза слишком затянулась, и Гарри забеспокоился. 

– Ты придешь? – уточнил он. 

Северус еще раз взглянул на него и, нервно облизнув губы, нерешительно ответил: 

– Если хочешь. 

На Гарри накатила волна облегчения. 

– Спасибо. Будет… будет здорово. 

– Давай не будем делать преждевременных выводов, – вежливо попросил Северус. – Ты сказал «развлечения», во множественном числе. Что еще ты имел в виду? 

– В День подарков мы с Роном и Гермионой ходим на обед в Нору, к Молли и Артуру Уизли. Там все собираются и отлично проводят время, – догадавшись о тайных тревогах Северуса насчет гостеприимства, Гарри поспешил успокоить: – На неделе я отправил сову Молли и спросил, можно ли прийти с тобой. Она сказала, что тебе всегда рады за ее столом. 

– Ты рассказал Молли Уизли о наших отношениях? – Северус чуть не взвизгнул. 

Гарри потупился. Обнародование фактов тщательно оберегаемой личной жизни лишило его друга душевного равновесия. Гарри знал, что так случится, но ничего не мог поделать. Уизли стали ему семьей, и обязательно бы все узнали. 

– Вообще-то, я думаю, что ей рассказал Рон, когда они пару недель назад разговаривали по каминной связи. 

– Ясно, – сказал Северус, и от его бесстрастного тона Гарри захотелось побиться головой об стену. 

Он попытался себя убедить, что отсутствие эмоций все же лучше, чем крик, но получилось не особо. Наконец его нервы не выдержали. 

– И что ты думаешь? 

Гарри приготовился услышать старую песню: мол, не нужно так усердно втягивать меня в свой круг общения. Однако, хотя кадык у Северуса дернулся — он явно нервничал — на сей раз самоуничижительная, доводящая до бешенства фраза так и не сорвалась с его уст. Гарри почувствовал, что одержал важную победу. 

Северус помолчал и тихо спросил: 

– Насколько негативно мой отказ повлияет на... наши отношения? 

За этим вопросом крылось очень многое. Северусу, конечно, не хотелось идти к Уизли, но он бы все равно пошел — если бы Гарри настоял на своем желании. Гарри непринужденно опустил руку на плечи Северуса и стал поигрывать с прядями немытых волос. 

– Ничуть не повлияет, – ответил он. – Я же знаю, ты не любишь толкучку. 

– В таком случае, я откажусь, если ты действительно не возражаешь. 

От Гарри не укрылось беспокойство и боль, мелькнувшие в темных глазах. 

– Ничего, – успокоил он. – Может, тебе захочется пойти в следующем году. 

– В следующем году? – хрипло прошептал напрягшийся Северус. 

– Да, в следующем году, – улыбнулся Гарри, наслаждаясь ошеломлением, которое Северус усердно пытался не показывать. 

Северус отвел взгляд — очевидно, пытаясь вернуть самообладание. Потом повернулся обратно и спросил с подозрением, явно наигранным, поскольку оно никак не вязалось с теплотой в темных глазах: 

– Больше никаких развлечений? 

– Ну... у Рона завтра свободный вечер. И они собираются наряжать елку. Мне, гм, мне правда нравится возиться вместе с ними. 

– И ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже пришел наряжать ель? – уточнил Северус. 

– Ну, вообще-то тебе даже не придется ничего делать. В смысле, ты мог бы просто сидеть там и проверять контрольные, пока мы все развешиваем, но я, да, я правда хотел бы, чтобы ты пришел со мной, – объяснил Гарри, надеясь, что не перегнул палку. Они с Северусом сейчас как будто составляли договор, и каждый пытался выяснить, на какие уступки согласен пойти другой. 

К его безмерному потрясению и восторгу, Северус медленно кивнул: 

– Как пожелаешь. 

– Спасибо, Северус, – Гарри потянулся, чтобы поцеловать непривычно колючую щеку. Утром, накладывая на них обоих чистящие чары, он позабыл о заклинании депиляции для Северуса. Конечно, у бедняги так раскалывалась голова, что он, наверное, и не заметил щетины. Гарри было совестно, что, желая помочь ему, Северус изнурял себя борьбой с кошмарами. Лицо у него совсем осунулось и посерело. 

– Может, пора идти спать? – спросил Гарри, когда Северус подавил еще один зевок. 

– Сейчас едва пробило девять, – возразил Северус, хотя в его голосе не чувствовалось никакого желания спорить. 

– У нас обоих был долгий день. Идем. Лежа нам будет удобнее. 

Во взгляде Северуса промелькнула та нерешительность, которая возникала там перед тем, как тот собирался сказать какую-нибудь глупость. И точно! 

– Я понимаю, что... составлять мне просто так компанию в постели не слишком... весело, - заметил Северус. 

Похоже, на него всю жизнь всем было начхать с Астрономической башни. Сначала подобные комментарии ужасно бесили Гарри — в нем как будто сомневались, — но теперь он понимал, что Северус просто не привык получать заботу. Он оказывал замечательную поддержку, ясно свидетельствовавшую о его любви, но сам никак не мог понять, что заслуживал того же. Поэтому Гарри усмирил свой нрав. 

– А я уверен, что болтаться до полного истощения в кошмаре о насилии тебе точно весело, – мягко парировал он. 

Бледные, как мел, щеки чуть порозовели. 

– Это… 

– То же самое, – уперся Гарри. – Ты бы не мучился от боли, если бы не помогал мне. И даже не пытайся отослать меня на время своего недомогания. Ты от меня не отделаешься. Так что залезай в кровать. 

Гарри встал и подал Северусу руку. Мысленным приказом погасив настенные светильники, он обнял возлюбленного за талию и повел в спальню. Обычно он с наслаждением, не спеша, раздевал Северуса, но сегодня ограничился тем, что превратил одежду Северуса в его любимую полосатую рубашку. 

В подземелье, несмотря на огонь в очаге, подмораживало. Заглянув по очереди в туалет, они поспешили улечься под зеленое пуховое одеяло, и там Гарри с удовольствием заключил Северуса в объятия. Когда же Северус с тщательной осторожностью устроился поудобнее, Гарри принялся поглаживать его по худой спине. 

Он догадывался, что простые, ни к чему не обязывающие ласки, особенно по ночам без секса (которые, впрочем, случались редко), смущали Северуса, может, даже сбивали с толку. Он как будто ждал, что его прогонят в любую минуту. И эта его непроходящая настороженность терзала душу Гарри. Он не знал, что еще сделать, чтобы убедить возлюбленного в своей преданности. Если б он мог разобраться, в чем дело, узнать, что мешает доверию. Однако Северус упорно не желал обсуждать эту тему. Не знай Гарри лучше, он бы решил, что Северус стыдится ему отвечать. 

Если б можно было проникнуть в голову Северуса и увидеть его мысли... 

Гарри осенило. А ведь _можно_. Можно проникнуть в голову Северуса. Если Северус разрешит, и если у самого Гарри достанет храбрости. 

Так просто у него не получится. Возможно, Северус не может доверять, потому что не чувствует себя в безопасности, но Гарри мог и ошибаться. Хотя все действия Северуса говорили об обратном, но вдруг все-таки Северус не любил его, и их связь для него была не больше, чем сексуальным приключением? 

Даже если все обстояло не так, подспудно Гарри понимал, что Северус не обрадуется его предложению. Но мысленный контакт мог бы действительно помочь им понять друг друга. 

Гарри почувствовал, как приятно потяжелели веки, и закрыл глаза. Постепенно он уснул, размышляя о том, как заикнуться Северусу о своей задумке. 

*~*~*

Рождественским вечером вымотанный после праздничной кутерьмы Северус охотно вернулся в свои покои и уселся на диван. Гарри расположился рядом. 

– Они прекрасны... и необычны, – сказал Северус, еще раз открывая черную бархатную коробочку и разглядывая запонки, врученные ему утром. Он уже поблагодарил Гарри, но слова не могли передать всей признательности. Он никогда не получал столь продуманного роскошного подарка. 

Запонки из белого золота повторяли эмблему Слизерина. Северус любовался сияющей змейкой с алмазными глазками в окружении изумрудов, рубинов и фиолетовых аметистов в виде флагов. Не нужно было быть выходцем из семейства Малфоев, чтобы понять: аксессуар изготавливался вручную по индивидуальному заказу и наверняка обошелся дарителю в целое состояние. 

Гарри подвинулся и закинул руку ему на плечи. 

– Я рад, что они тебе нравятся. Плащ просто обалденный. 

Северус пожалел, что ему не хватило воображения. Мягчайший плащ из темно-зеленого кашемира с соболиной окантовкой, с блестящими серебряными пуговицами, казавшийся красивым и элегантным в магазине, бледнел в сравнении с запонками. Но что можно было предложить в качестве равноценного дара? Северусу никогда не встречались вещи столь тонкой работы. 

Северус почти забыл, что значит дарить подарки. А покупать — на прошлой неделе ему впервые довелось сделать это. В последний раз он озабочивался приличествующими подношениями на праздники еще в школьном возрасте. А сейчас он не то чтобы с радостью ходил по магазинам, но ему доставило определенное удовольствие наблюдать, как загорелись глаза Гарри при виде плаща. 

– Хороший был день, правда? – спросил Гарри и глотнул мерзкого гоголь-моголя из своей кружки. 

– Угу, – согласился Северус. Волей-неволей ему пришлось признаться самому себе, что день и впрямь прошел на редкость неплохо. Он никогда особо не любил Рождество, но сегодня впервые не чувствовал себя в стороне от праздника. Главным образом потому, что не отходил от Гарри Поттера. День начался с разбора подарков у Уизли, далее последовало маггловское мероприятие в Большом Зале, а затем они вернулись к Уизли поболтать за стаканчиком гоголя-моголя и прочих горячительных напитков. Но теперь, сидя наедине с Гарри в тишине собственных покоев, глядя, как пляшет огонь в камине, в то время как на замок опускается ночь и затихает праздничный шум и, что еще немаловажно, песни, Северус чувствовал удовольствие от Рождества. 

– Гермиона и Рон оценили вино, которое ты принес, – сказал Гарри. – Тебе правда понравился их подарочный шарф или ты просто решил быть вежливым и покладистым? 

– Ты когда-нибудь уличал меня в покладистости? – уклонился Северус от вопроса. Как выпускник Слизерина, он знал, когда стоило прибегнуть к дипломатии. 

Гарри усмехнулся и прижался ближе к нему: 

– Со мной ты покладист всегда. 

Почему-то от слов Гарри стало спокойнее на душе. Значит, он все делал правильно. Это хорошо. Северус не припоминал ни одних отношений, ни одного свидания, где бы он не споткнулся. 

Конечно, теперь он как никогда подбирал подколки с величайшей осторожностью и прилагал массу усилий, чтобы угодить партнеру. С тех пор, как они поцеловались в Запретном Лесу, Северус ни на секунду не забывал, что Гарри Поттер будет принадлежать ему недолго. 

От нежного, почти невинного поцелуя в щеку по телу промчалась дрожь. За семь с лишним недель, наверное, можно было привыкнуть к ласкам партнера, но с каждым днем чувства словно разгорались. Ну, разве не странно? 

Северус закрыл коробочку и аккуратно положил ее на столик, а потом повернулся навстречу губам Гарри. Привкус гоголь-моголя, в отличие от собственно напитка, раздражения почему-то не вызывал. Впрочем, когда дело касалось рта Гарри Поттера, Северус не мог судить объективно. Он считал, что по утрам у Гарри чудесный вкус. И сейчас, желая насладиться им в полной мере, он проникал языком как можно глубже, а Гарри вцепился ему в мантию на спине. 

И лишь через пару минут до него дошло, что Гарри мягко его отстранял. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Северус. От ненавистного беспокойства свело живот, а ведь они лишь самую малость отклонились от заведенного распорядка. Но обычно Гарри не отвлекался от поцелуев. 

При виде страсти во взгляде Гарри узел внутри чуть ослаб. 

– Мне, гм, надо поговорить с тобой кое о чем, пока мы еще можем... трезво соображать, – слегка улыбнулся Гарри. Он явно нервничал. 

Северус откинулся на диван, чтобы было удобнее разговаривать. 

– Звучит зловеще, – он хотел пошутить, но в голосе все равно прорывалось напряжение. Очевидно, оно не укрылось и от Гарри – он с виноватым видом сжал руку Северуса. 

– Нет, не совсем. Я просто не хотел заговаривать об этом во время поцелуя. Иначе ты не скажешь «нет». 

– Я так понимаю, ты хочешь поговорить о чем-то, на что я не соглашусь в здравом уме? – Северус пришел в еще большее замешательство. Большинство знакомых ему слизеринцев нарочно бы возбудили партнера, чтобы добиться своего. То, что Гарри сознательно предпочел не использовать секс в качестве средства убеждения, невероятно подкупало. 

– Я знаю, что ты этого не примешь, – сказал Гарри. 

Северус не мог разгадать настроения любовника. Под внешней сдержанностью пряталась... печаль. 

Северус перебрал в уме все слова и поступки, которые могли огорчить Гарри, но... день прошел просто прекрасно. Гарри хохотал без умолку. И не раз повторял, что благодаря ему, Северусу, гораздо больше радовался и веселился на празднике. Северус не понимал, как можно положительно влиять на счастье Гарри, просто сидя рядом и наблюдая за происходящим, но Гарри настаивал, что его присутствия было вполне достаточно. Однако теперь, когда они оказались наедине, когда настало время заняться друг другом, Гарри явно расстроился. 

Вообще-то, завтра Поттер собирался к Уизли. Может, проблема в этом? Может, Гарри подавлен, потому что его любовник не хочет идти с ним в гости? Возможно, и так. 

Северус обдумал причины воздержаться от визита. Одна лишь мысль о шуме, толпе горластых Уизли, любопытных взглядах и тайных смешках бывших студентов, прознавших о его сексуальных отношениях с Гарри, вызывала изжогу и ненависть, но... если из глаз Гарри исчезнет тень, несколько часов позора можно было бы вытерпеть. 

– Если дело в завтрашнем празднике у Уизли, то я пойду с тобой, если хочешь, – осторожно предложил он, желая облегчить ношу Гарри. 

Судя по округлившимся зеленым глазам, он промахнулся с версией, но, поймав его взгляд, Гарри смягчился. 

– Я хотел поговорить не об этом. Я знаю, что тебе не хочется встречаться с толпой народа. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты пошел со мной, если сам хочешь пойти, но ты _не обязан…_

– Гм, – Северус почувствовал себя идиотом. 

– Но я очень ценю, что ради меня ты готов присутствовать не в самом приятном для тебя месте. Спасибо, – тихо заметил Гарри. 

Нелепо, но несколько добрых слов мгновенно сняли ощущение неловкости. Северусу стало любопытно. 

– Тогда что же ты хотел обсудить? – тихим и как можно менее угрожающим тоном спросил он. 

– Одну вещь, еще менее приятную для тебя, чем дом, набитый Уизли, – Гарри криво улыбнулся. 

– Мне уже страшно, – в тон ему ответил Северус, хотя ответ Гарри его не на шутку встревожил. – Так в чем же дело? У тебя завелись корнуэльские пикси в ящике с носками? Тролль в уборной? Вампир в гардеробе? Гриндилоу в комоде? 

Гарри хихикнул и помотал головой. 

– Нет. Управиться с ними было бы раз плюнуть. Это... очень важный вопрос, и тебе он определенно не понравится. 

– Тогда почему ты вообще заговорил об этом, если знаешь заранее, что я откажусь? – спросил Северус. 

– Потому что хочу, чтобы ты подумал об этом. Хотя я знаю, что ты не согласишься так сразу, я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты не отмахивался от этой возможности. Если бы мы попробовали, это могло бы нам очень помочь, – ответил Гарри, и его лицо было на редкость серьезным. – Так вот, я прошу, не отказывайся сразу. Обещай не торопиться и все обдумать. 

– Это для тебя настолько важно? – Северусу стало совсем не по себе. Нагнетания Гарри действовали на нервы. Он представить не мог, о чем таком Гарри мог его просить, если считал, что он откажется. 

Гарри кивнул. 

– Ты наверняка уже убедился, что я исполню любую твою просьбу в постели, – напомнил Северус. Он не знал, с какой стороны мог еще открыться, какое уязвимое место обнажить. Вот уже почти два месяца Гарри творил с ним то, что было не под силу ни одному его бывшему партнеру. Но, кроме собственно секса, в прошлом во время интимных встреч Северусу доводилось испытывать на себе немало приемов — безнравственных, жестоких. Гарри никогда не проявлял к ним интереса, но если бы он пожелал разнообразить их секс подобным образом, Северус не стал бы ему препятствовать. 

Гарри протянул руку и пробежался пальцами по волосам Северуса — на этот раз чистым. 

– Я знаю, – ответил он. – Ты... удивительный. Но речь не о сексе. По крайней мере, не только о нем. 

– Тогда, может, скажешь, в чем дело? – предложил Северус. Нервно дернувшийся кадык Гарри ничуть не способствовал успокоению. 

Гарри помолчал, видимо, обдумывая, что сказать. 

– То, что мне действительно хотелось бы тебе подарить на Рождество, не купить за деньги, – не дождавшись от Северуса комментария, Гарри громко сглотнул и продолжил: – Я хочу подарить тебе душевное спокойствие. Стоит мне сообщить, что у меня к тебе есть разговор, ты начинаешь смотреть на меня так, словно я собираюсь тебя бросить. И сейчас у тебя тоже такой взгляд. 

Северус опустил глаза, но Гарри, ухватив его за подбородок, поднял его голову. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты можешь мне доверять, – сказал Гарри. – Если бы я мог тебе что-то подарить, я подарил бы веру в нас. 

«Нас?» чуть не слетело с языка. Северус сдержался, поскольку не хотел обижать Гарри, хотя так и не понимал, к чему тот клонит. Но как ответить? Многочисленные варианты, пришедшие на ум, казались одинаково неуместными. Он вдохнул, пытаясь унять дрожь, и решился признаться: 

– Я никогда раньше не был частью «нас». 

– Я тоже, – сказал Гарри, продолжая играть с его волосами. Похоже, это занятие его успокаивало. Гарри постоянно запускал пальцы в его шевелюру, и степень ее чистоты значения для него не имела. – Так что вполне естественно, что мы оба... сомневаемся. 

– Ты во мне сомневаешься? – спросил Северус. В его душе вспыхнули знакомая ненавистная тревога и горечь от того, что в изумительном лабиринте отношений он вышел не туда. И, что в миллион раз хуже, он, очевидно, подвел Гарри. 

– Что? – нежно улыбнулся Гарри. – Тебе одному дозволено сомневаться? Я тысячу раз повторял тебе: ты первый человек, который столько времени со мной продержался. У меня нет никакой гарантии, что ты не устанешь от кошмаров и моих магических выходок или не захочешь скинуть с себя груз обязанностей любовника. 

– А у меня нет никакой гарантии, что ты не уйдешь от меня к парню помоложе, – возразил Северус. 

– Я не собираюсь уходить, – сказал Гарри. – Мне хорошо с тобой. Но ведь ты не можешь поверить, так? 

– Намного больше шансов у тебя встретить другого, чем у меня вдруг в тебе разочароваться, – заверил Северус, пытаясь оставаться спокойным. 

– Только не с моей колокольни, – помотал головой Гарри. – Северус, у нас обоих есть страхи и сомнения. 

– Я не понимаю, какое отношение это имеет к твоему вопросу, – Северус попытался уйти от травящего душу обсуждения. Он сомневался в Гарри; Гарри сомневался в нем. Какой смысл переливать из пустого в порожнее? 

– А если бы мы нашли способ развеять сомнения друг друга? – спросил Гарри негромко, но пылко. 

Северус протянул руку к его голове и пригладил взъерошенные вихры. 

– Боюсь, ты принимаешь желаемое за действительное, – мягко возразил он. – Мы оба не раз уверяли друг друга, что наши опасения не имеют оснований. Их развеет только время. 

– Если не считать, что ты не веришь, что его у нас много. 

– Докажи, что я неправ. 

– А если бы я показал тебе свои чувства? – спросил Гарри. 

– Я думал, именно этим ты и занимался до того, как затронуть эту тему. 

– Нежный и страстный секс тебя не убеждает. Признания в любви тоже недостаточно. 

Действительно, Северус никогда не делал ответного признания. И он прекрасно об этом помнил. Он почувствовал себя загнанным в угол. 

– Тогда к чему ты клонишь? – огрызнулся он. – Если это чертово дело безнадежно, к чему его разбирать по косточкам? Почему просто не наслаждаться обществом друг друга, пока не разойдемся? 

Гарри напрягся. Он повернулся к Северусу и, зарывшись обеими руками в его волосы, внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. 

– Потому что я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы мы расходились, – твердо ответил он. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что можешь на меня положиться. Так же, как я хочу полагаться на тебя. Северус, я хочу сохранить наши отношения. 

Стоило Гарри произнести три заветных слова, Северус совершенно терялся. И сейчас тоже. Констатация факта «Потому что люблю тебя» свела на нет всю досаду и негодование, которые успели накопиться в душе Северуса. Он не знал, что сказать. Но промолчать было никак нельзя. 

– Я тоже этого хочу, – тихо заметил он. 

И порадовался за свой ответ, увидев улыбку. 

Может, задумки Гарри, какая бы она ни была, не стоило бояться? Гарри никогда не предлагал ничего такого, что противоречило бы натуре Северуса. Даже общение с Уизли, как ни странно, не вызывало особого раздражения. 

– Вот и хорошо, – сказал Гарри и отпустил голову Северуса. 

Взгляд, полный нежности, успокоил Северуса, и он попытался вернуть беседу в первоначальное русло. 

– Так чего же ты такого хочешь, что боишься моего отказа? 

– Я подумал, что если во время секса мы установим мысленную связь, тогда ты точно узнаешь, что я к тебе чувствую. Все прояснится. И не останется никаких вопросов, – сбивчиво пояснил Гарри. 

У Северуса кровь в жилах будто застыла свинцом. Или замерзла, потому что он весь похолодел. Гарри выжидающе смотрел на него, и на лице его читалась не то надежда, не то волнение. Надежды Северус выдержать не мог. 

Гарри попросил не торопиться, поразмыслить над предложением, не отказываться сразу. Но при малейшем намеке на возможность случайной ментальной связи Северуса охватывала дикая паника. Не владея собой, он вскочил на ноги. Постоял секунду, как потерянный, и направился к камину, влекущему своим теплом. Он подошел так близко, что мантия грозила загореться от пляшущего огня. 

Подспудно он давно знал, что все сведется к этому. Так всегда было. Никто не удовлетворялся одним его телом. Все его могущественные любовники хотели овладеть и его душой. Гарри двигали более благородные побуждения, но от судьбы не уйти, и исход будет тем же. Если согласиться, его тайны всплывут наружу. Гарри увидит, что Северус его совершенно недостоин, и уйдет. А если отказаться, то Гарри все равно уйдет, сочтя, что ему не доверяют. При любом раскладе шансов сохранить отношения не оставалось. 

– Северус? – Гарри чуть ли не в ту же секунду оказался рядом и несмело дотронулся до его предплечья. – Что с тобой? Что случилось? 

Перед мысленным взором пронеслись сотни картин прошлого, и в самых мучительных присутствовало лицо, до боли напоминающее лицо Гарри. Это был еще один идиотский замысел Альбуса, который обернулся крахом. Неудачная попытка научить Гарри Поттера искусству Окклюменции и Легиллименции не шла ни в какое сравнение с катастрофой, которая произошла по вине его отца. Вопреки близости огня Северуса залихорадило, потому что память заботливо подсунула ему последнее занятие, на котором Джеймс со всей силы вломился в сознание Северуса и перетряхнул его тайны, проверяя его верность Дамблдору. Горше всего было то, что Северус точно не знал, действовал ли Джеймс по своей инициативе или по приказу Альбуса. А теперь доступ в его мысли просил сын Джеймса. 

Северус очень старался разделять Гарри и Джеймса. Джеймс был его врагом; Гарри — его друг и любовник. В последнее время у него стало неплохо получаться. Но из-за просьбы Гарри все труды пошли насмарку, а инстинкты воспрянули в боевой готовности. 

Конечно, в отличие от отца, Гарри никогда не преступит границы дозволенного. Даже если бы Северус не верил в честность и благородство Гарри, тот доказал их на деле. В октябре во время мысленной связи Гарри отказался удовлетворить свое любопытство. В глубине души Северус знал, что, помимо реакции Гарри на его истинную сущность, скрываемую под слоями щитов, бояться ему нечего. Но все равно его сковал страх. Похоже, тело не забыло, чем отплатил на доверие человек с похожим лицом. 

– Ты дрожишь, – тихо заметил Гарри. 

Северус еще сильнее напрягся в ожидании прикосновения, но ему на плечи всего лишь опустился плед — трансфигурированный, должно быть, или призванный. Гарри закутал в него Северуса и подошел ближе. Северус молчал не шевелясь. Минуту спустя Гарри мягко обвил его спину одной рукой, дотянувшись пальцами до предплечья. Почти что обнял. 

Они долго так стояли, пока Северуса не перестало колотить. 

– Прости, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Я знал, что тебе не понравится, но я не ожидал, что ты... так расстроишься. Но я должен был понять. Тогда, в октябре, ты всерьез обдумывал вариант с дементорами, лишь бы не позволить мне проникнуть к тебе в мысли. Скажи, что не так? 

Северус почувствовал себя идиотом. Не зная, что сказать, он отрывисто вдохнул. Взволнованный взгляд Гарри обжигал щеку. 

– Ничего страшного, – заверил его Гарри. – Идем. Давай присядем, ладно? 

Гарри никогда его не обманывал. Северус позволил отвести себя обратно к дивану. 

Усевшись, Гарри кинул взгляд на столик, и рядом с его опустевшей кружкой из-под гоголь-моголя появились еще две, а также дымящийся заварной чайник и молочник. 

В этом не было ничего особенного. Подобные трюки на глазах Северуса Гарри проделывал раз пятнадцать за день. Но сейчас, видя, как легко творилось это действо, требующее колоссальных затрат энергии, Северус осознал свою полную беспомощность перед партнером. Разумеется, Гарри не станет применять силу, как когда-то Поттер-старший, но мысль о том, что при желании Гарри может добраться до любых воспоминаний, не давала покоя. 

Пытаясь унять разбушевавшиеся эмоции, Северус наблюдал, как ему наливают чай. Приняв кружку размером с бадью, он обхватил ее обеими ладонями, впитывая тепло. Несмотря на плед и зажженный камин, внутри оставался холод. 

Гарри смотрел, как он цедил обжигающую жидкость, затем спросил: 

– Как ты? 

Понимая, как нелепо себя ведет, Северус усилием воли взял себя в руки. 

– Прости меня, – пробормотал он. – Я... в порядке. 

– Ты не в порядке. Ты и сейчас белее мела, – с удивительной нежностью возразил Гарри. – Тебе ведь не просто неприятно, Северус. Подскажи, в чем дело? Пожалуйста. Я опять причинил тебе боль, и даже не знаю как и почему. 

– Вовсе нет, – поспешно возразил Северус, задаваясь вопросом, мог ли он выставить себя еще большим идиотом. И добавил: – Ты единственный любовник, который никогда не причинял мне боли. 

Если б он употребил понятие не «любовник», а «друг», он бы все равно не погрешил против истины. 

Северусу показалось, что мир замерз вокруг него, когда он постиг весь масштаб своего признания. Он не собирался раскрывать свою душу до такой степени, чтобы вывернуть ее наизнанку. Он уткнулся в свой разбавленный молоком чай. Что же о нем теперь подумает Гарри? 

Гарри положил руку на его укрытое пледом плечо. 

– Пожалуйста, расскажи, – попросил он. 

Северус знал, что ему повезло. В случае с Берком, Лисандром или любым другим могущественным любовником в его сознание вторглись бы без промедления. А беседу было куда легче контролировать, чем копание в мыслях. 

– Что тебе хотелось бы знать? – неуверенно поинтересовался он. 

– Ты сказал, что все остальные причиняли тебе боль. Ты имел в виду злоупотребление на физическом или ментальном уровне? – спросил Гарри, и Северус, тронутый его осторожностью, не нашел в себе сил увести разговор в сторону. 

Злоупотребление? Значит, так это называется? 

Северус не сразу отыскал подобающий ответ; ответ, после которого не выставит себя еще большим трусом в глазах Гарри. 

– И то, и другое... – сказал он, заставив себя не отводить взгляда, – иногда одновременно. 

Северус ждал осуждения, возмущения тем, как он, будучи столь сильным магом, мог позволить обращаться с собой, как с тряпкой, тем более, не раз и не два. Но во взгляде Гарри не появилось ни презрения, ни разочарования. Зато его лицо исказила гримаса, похожая на гримасу боли. Похоже, признание Северуса ранило его. Северус был благодарен, что Гарри не привлек его в объятия: сейчас ему было нужно немного свободного пространства. 

Гарри молчал несколько минут. Потом нерешительно спросил: 

– До какой степени? 

– Доходила боль? – после кивка Северус глубоко вздохнул и ответил: – Смотря, какие у партнера были... склонности. Физические ощущения могли достигать силы Круциатуса, ментальные были... навязчивыми и мучительными, наподобие твоих ощущений при атаке Волдеморта в последнем сражении. 

– И с тобой такое творили _любовники_? – на последнем слове Гарри сделал акцент, словно не мог постичь подобного отношения. 

В зеленых глазах отражалось множество эмоций. Не в силах выдержать проницательного взгляда, Северус уткнулся в кружку. 

– Я не из тех, кто пробуждает в партнерах нежность, – буркнул он. 

– Ерунда! – выплюнул Гарри, придвигаясь ближе, вместо того чтобы отодвинуться. – Таких заботливых любовников, как ты, я никогда не встречал. 

– С тобой... по-другому, – тихо возразил Северус. 

Гарри прислушался к его словам. 

– По-другому как? 

Во рту пересохло. Этого вопроса, пожалуй, следовало ожидать. Северус попытался найти объяснение, которое позволило бы сохранить ему остатки гордости. Но, рассказав о прошлых унижениях, он уронит себя в глазах партнера, поэтому Северус предпочел косвенный ответ. 

– Ты с самой первой ночи относился ко мне с уважением, как к равному. 

– А другие нет? – уточнил Гарри. Казалось, он и в самом деле впал в замешательство. 

Северус не знал, как кто-нибудь, взглянув на него, мог не понимать столь очевидной вещи, но, похоже, Гарри и впрямь не понимал. 

– Последние два десятилетия я воздерживался от сексуальной активности, но в более юном возрасте зов плоти брал свое, и я, как любой юноша, пытался... удовлетворить его, – Северус с трудом сглотнул и заставил себя продолжить. – Только я отличался от других. Моя внешность... – хоть Гарри знал об этом не хуже самого Северуса, об этом все равно было трудно говорить, – ...никого не прельщала. Богатствами и обходительностью, которые бы ее восполнили, я также не мог похвастать. Но, как любой молодой человек, я стремился дать выход бурлившим гормонам. И еще меня привлекало магического могущество. – Северус умолк, бросив взгляд на Гарри, и взмолился про себя, чтобы Гарри сложил два и два, но увы — на его лице не отражалось никакой догадки. 

– Я все равно не понимаю, какое это имеет отношение к издевательствам тех ублюдков, – тихо сказал Гарри. Его взгляд грозил испепелить на месте, но, кажется, вовсе не Северуса. 

Северус чувствовал, что пылает от стыда. Чай в желудке исходил пеной. Он вцепился в кружку до побеления костяшек и выдал Гарри неприкрытую правду. 

– Мужчины, к которым меня влекло, могли заполучить в любовники кого угодно. Чтобы они согласились на меня, я должен был предложить... нечто такое, на что редко кто пойдет добровольно. Кто-то предпочитал истязать физически, но наиболее могущественным магам доставляло удовольствие подавлять сознание. 

– Господи, – прошептал Гарри. У него сделалось такое лицо, как будто мерзкий гоголь-моголь и рождественский ужин запросились наружу. 

Потрясение — именно такой реакции Северус и боялся. 

– Я не горжусь тем, как позволял с собой обращаться, – продолжил он, слыша, как безжизненно звучит его голос, – но в то время я был... в полном отчаянии и действительно не видел другого выхода. 

На пальцы попала теплая жидкость. Оказывается, руки тряслись так, что чай выплескивался из кружки. 

В поле зрения появилась рука Гарри. Высвободила кружку из его хватки и тихо левитировала на столик. 

– Неудивительно, что тебе вовсе не хочется, чтобы кто-то шастал у тебя в голове. Прости. Я не знал. 

– Ты и не мог знать, – ответил Северус. Поразительно, Гарри никогда бы не позволил над собой издеваться, однако не осудил его за позорную несостоятельность. 

– Ты никому об этом не рассказывал, да? – голос Гарри звучал удивительно мягко. 

Северус взглянул на любовника, ожидая увидеть в его глазах отвращение. Но нет. Красивое лицо было сердитым, и, похоже, Гарри слегка тошнило, но его взгляд светился заботой... о нем. 

Будучи на грани полного срыва, Северус заставил себя презрительно фыркнуть, как умел только он. 

– Пару месяцев назад это никому не было интересно. 

– Прости, – сказал Гарри. 

Северус смешался. На ум приходила лишь одна причина для извинения – теперь, узнав правду, Гарри решил прекратить отношения. 

– За что? – спросил он, последним усилием взяв себя в руки. 

– За то, что тебе пришлось вынести. За то, что некому было о тебе позаботиться. Если бы я... – Гарри запнулся и посмотрел на укрытое пледом плечо Северуса, где лежала его рука. 

– Что «если бы ты»? – напрягся Северус. Здравый смысл подсказывал ему, что Гарри хотелось бы никогда не слышать ни о чем подобном, но его сердце почуяло в голосе Гарри боль и принялось убеждать разум, что об отвращении не идет и речи. 

– Если бы я был одного возраста с тобой, я мог бы быть рядом, – тихо пояснил Гарри. 

– Ты бы ненавидел меня так же, как твой отец, – сказал Северус. 

– Нет, – уперся Гарри, и в его голосе прорезались сердитые нотки. – Я не такой. Даже если бы мы ненавидели друг друга, я бы не стал вести себя с тобой так, как он. 

Северус сглотнул и посмотрел на Гарри. В зеленых глазах таилась тревога. 

– Не стал бы, – через пару секунд согласился он. – Но это не означает, что ты проникся бы ко мне приязнью. 

– Наверное, ты прав, – вздохнул Гарри. Похоже, он искренне огорчился. – Мне просто жаль, что я не мог защитить тебя от всего этого. 

Северус вздрогнул, не в силах скрыть изумления. Впервые его хотели защитить, и от Гарри подобного стремления он ожидал не больше, чем любви. 

Рука Гарри соскользнула с его плеча и сжала ладонь. 

– Северус... – сказал он, – ты говоришь о себе так, словно мог рассчитывать в лучшем случае на... дурное обращение. В тебе нет ничего плохого; дело в мужчинах, с которыми ты заводил отношения. Если бы тебе встретился человек с другим характером... 

– У меня бы вообще не было секса, – подытожил Северус. Однако он оценил попытку Гарри утешить его, несмотря на то, что все эти слова не были ничем иным, кроме как сладкой ложью. 

– Глупости, – возразил Гарри. – Разумеется, был бы. 

– Какому нормальному мужчине захочется... быть со мной добровольно и бескорыстно? 

– Я понимаю, что вряд ли могу считаться нормальным, но я ведь не настолько чокнутый, правда? – нерешительно спросил Гарри. – _Я_ захотел быть с тобой. Захотел, как любой в здравом уме после секса, который был у нас той ночью в лесу. Северус, ты можешь дать очень много. 

На горло будто наложили заклятье окаменения. Проглотив тугой комок, Северус постарался ответить обычным ровным голосом. 

– Кроме тебя, никто не приходил с подобным предложением. 

– Кроме меня, ты никого к себе не подпустил, – возразил Гарри. 

– Здесь спорить бесполезно, – Северусу не хотелось растравливать старые раны. 

– Возможно, – согласился Гарри. Подумав немного, он спросил: – Почему ты так остро воспринял мои слова насчет мысленной связи во время секса? Ты думал, что я стану... принуждать тебя? Войду к тебе в разум силой? 

Что тут ответить? Северус пытался говорить правду по возможности, но как признаться Гарри сейчас? Эмоциональная реакция — и впрямь чересчур бурная — была лишь отголоском. Как объяснить, что плохие воспоминания всколыхнулись из-за того, что Гарри до жути напомнил отца, не говоря уж об остальной мерзости? 

Пауза затянулась. 

– Северус? – позвал Гарри. 

Понимая, что невозможно молчать вечно, Северус взглянул в глаза Гарри и преподнес столько правды, на сколько хватило смелости. 

– Я знаю, что ты бы не стал применять силу. Это просто... инстинкты. 

– Тебе причиняли очень сильную боль, да? – несмело спросил Гарри. 

– Большинство... находило удовольствие в том, чтобы властвовать с помощью боли. Я не был невинной жертвой, и знал, на что подписывался, – ответил Северус. – Пожалуйста, не раздувай из этого вселенскую трагедию. Меня никто не тянул на аркане. 

– Но ты не стремился к боли, ведь правда? – сказал Гарри, явно не желая сдаваться. – Ты хотел того же, что и все — человеческого тепла. 

– Сейчас речь не совсем об этом. 

– Остальное значения не имеет. 

– Итак, к чему же мы пришли? – Северус заставил себя не отводить взгляда от зеленых глаз. 

– Ты о чем? – кажется, Гарри опять смутился. 

– Ты хочешь установить мысленную связь. Я нет. И что теперь? – спросил Северус, ни на секунду не забывая о том, что в прошлом он бы такого разговора не вел. Если бы кто-то из его бывших любовников захотел проникнуть к нему в сознание против его воли, Северусу бы оставалось всеми силами удерживать рассудок в целости. 

– В смысле, что теперь? Ты только что сказал мне, что не можешь, – ответил Гарри. 

– И все? – уточнил Северус. 

– Бог мой, ты что, думаешь, что я бы... заставил тебя насильно? – от потрясения Гарри чуть не заикался. 

– В любом случае, я тебе доверяю, правда доверяю, – тут же пояснил Северус. – Я знаю, что насилие не в твоем характере. Но если бы ты настоял ради продолжения наших отношений, я бы… 

– Я не такой, как они! – оборвал его неистовый протест. – Тебе не нужно подчиняться мне и терпеть ментальные атаки, чтобы оставаться моим любовником. Боже, Северус... 

Видя, какой ужас и боль охватили Гарри, Северус поспешил извиниться. 

– Прости меня. Я… 

– Нет, – снова перебил его Гарри. – Это ты меня прости. Мне не следовало настаивать. Я... не понимал. Больше я не подниму эту тему, – последнее предложение прозвучало торжественно, как клятва. 

Неужели такое возможно? Неужели ему удалось выйти сухим из воды? Неужели Гарри эмоциональное равновесие любовника ставил выше удовлетворения собственных желаний? До сих пор они приходили к согласию во всем. Сейчас впервые их интересы вошли вразрез друг с другом... и Гарри уступил лишь по одной причине — чтобы его не расстраивать. 

К Северусу и раньше проявляли доброту, но решение Гарри произвело на него громадное впечатление. Оно абсолютно не вязалось с опытом прежних отношений и потому с трудом укладывалось в голове. Когда же Северус взглянул в глаза Гарри, подернутые беспокойством, его накрыло волной тепла. Внутри все будто размякло, а в душе... столь многогранное сочетание положительных эмоций Северус не испытывал ни к кому и никогда. Благодарность не удивляла, но остальное... он буквально благоговел перед своим молодым любовником. 

Но вдруг лицо Гарри омрачилось тревогой. 

– Северус, - обратился он. – Я знаю, что обещал больше не заговаривать об этом, но можно задать тебе еще один вопрос? 

– Да, конечно, – Северус удовлетворил бы любую его просьбу. 

– Скажи, возня с моими кошмарами... напрягает тебя? Я не понимаю, как ты можешь помогать мне, если мысль о моем проникновении в твой разум выбивает тебя из колеи. 

Северус опустил взгляд туда, где свободная рука Гарри лежала поверх его руки, укрытой пледом. Ярко-красный рукав джемпера приятно контрастировал с темно-синей шерстью. 

– Когда я вмешиваюсь в кошмары, ты не бодрствуешь. Это, можно сказать, односторонняя связь. 

– Ты читаешь мои мысли, но я не могу прочитать или запомнить твои, потому что сплю, – подвел итог Гарри. Как ни странно, он, кажется, не рассердился. 

– Именно. 

Северус затаил дыхание, ожидая вспышки гнева, но Гарри только глубоко выдохнул. 

– Слава Мерлину, – сказал он. – Просто камень с души. Не хотелось бы думать, что ты входишь в мое сознание, как на казнь. Хватит и того, что ты тратишь свои силы подчистую. 

Северус был ошеломлен. Гарри действительно беспокоился. Не о том, что их позиции неравноценны, а о том, чтобы он, Северус, не пострадал. 

– В чем дело? – спросил Гарри. Видимо, он заметил, что на лице Северуса проскользнули какие-то эмоции. 

– Я думал, ты разозлишься из-за несправедливости положения, особенно в свете твоего желания проникнуть в мои мысли, – признался Северус. Ему нужно было понять мотивы Гарри, даже если рисковал своим вопросом спровоцировать очередной виток разногласий. 

– Ты только что сказал мне, что твой разум неоднократно насиловали. Волдеморт однажды проделал то же со мной. Ощущение было ужасное; не представляю, через что ты прошел. Как я могу злиться на тебя, когда ты возишься с гадостным сложным проклятьем только ради того, чтобы помочь мне? 

Гарри не сводил с него взгляда. Внимательного, полного нежности. А потом потянулся и поцеловал его в бровь. 

Неужели это означает любовь, подумалось Северусу. Неужели спокойствие и счастье другого человека имеют приоритет над собственными? Если любят именно так, то поведение Гарри, пожалуй, свидетельствовало о любви. Северус подумал еще. Получается, что он, предложив сопровождать Гарри завтра к Уизли, тоже совершил акт самопожертвования и доказал искренность ответных чувств. Доказал, что _любит_ Гарри Поттера. 

На секунду Северуса охватила паника. Он так и замер на месте, только сердце заколотилось, как бешеное. Из-за чувств к Гарри степень уязвимости Северуса возрастала в геометрической прогрессии. Даже когда между ними был просто секс, он понимал, что расставание подкосит его. А теперь, когда связь настолько укрепилась, чем же для него обернется потеря Гарри? 

– Что такое? – шепнул Гарри ему на ухо. – Ты словно одеревенел. Тебе нехорошо? 

Сердце Северуса стучало так громко, что перебивало даже мысли. А Гарри, подняв голову, смотрел на Северуса в ожидании ответа. 

– Нет... ничего, – Северус попытался отмахнуться и почувствовал укол ненависти, увидев промелькнувшую в глазах Гарри тень. Сердце его застучало еще громче. 

Гарри пристально посмотрел ему в глаза: 

– Что бы то ни было, все будет в порядке. Обещаю. 

Что за абсурдная гарантия. Северус, собравшись с духом, фыркнул: 

– Как ты можешь обещать, если сам не знаешь, что именно? 

– Я знаю этот взгляд, и знаю тебя, – ответил Гарри и провел кончиками пальцев по морщинкам в уголке глаза Северуса. – Ради тебя я сделаю все. Что бы то ни было, мы справимся вместе. 

Безнадежный идеалист. У Северуса невольно дернулись уголки губ. 

– Ты никогда не сталкивался с тем, что некоторые... некоторые люди настолько покорежены, что их невозможно починить? 

Гарри скользнул рукой к его подбородку и, поглаживая его большим пальцем, ответил: 

– Да, но ты к ним не относишься. 

И опять Гарри удалось обезоружить его единственной репликой. 

В словах Гарри звучала вера, непробиваемая уверенность, и Северус не мог им сопротивляться. Не мог сопротивляться внутреннему огню, горевшему в зеленых глазах. Гарри поцеловал его, глубоко, неторопливо, с подкупающей нежностью, которая лишь подчеркивала смертельную опасность обретенной привязанности. 

От поцелуя невозможно было отказаться, невозможно уклониться, укрыться на безопасном расстоянии. Северус поддался ему, как поддался прикосновению Люциуса в двенадцать лет, манящему могуществу Касциуса Берка в восемнадцать и многим другим магам. Отношения с ними закончились провалом, однако у его теперешнего партнера имелось одно существенное отличие. Гарри не стремился к власти. Не испытывал желания поработить, причинить боль, использовать, доминировать или принизить его достоинство. Они далеко ушли от простого секса, договора о «разрядке» и зародившейся дружбы. И подошли к чему-то удивительному. 

Незаметно для Северуса все изменилось, и не только в отношении Гарри. 

Он никогда ни к кому не испытывал столь сильных чувств. Но что, пожалуй, было еще важнее, никто никогда так не заботился о нем, не предугадывал его желаний. Даже циничный внутренний голос не сомневался в искренности Гарри. Сотню раз Северус предоставлял Гарри возможность причинить ему боль, увидеть его с неприглядной стороны, однако Гарри неизменно подтверждал свои заверения делами. 

Вот и сейчас каждое прикосновение Гарри дышало вниманием и нежностью, и Северус полностью вверил себя им. Пальцы и губы Гарри, скользившие по его глазам, щекам, бровям, даже по чересчур большому носу, будто воздавали почести святыне. 

Гарри ткнулся губами ему в шею. Северус откликнулся вздохом. Его аккуратно избавили от одежды, и ни один дюйм обнаженной кожи, мерцающей в отблесках каминного огня, не остался без поглаживаний и поцелуев. После признания Северуса (без сомнения, печального) Гарри исследовал его тело старательно, неторопливо. Словно пытался своей нежностью восполнить годы страданий и унижений. 

Если бы три месяца назад кто-то заикнулся о возможности облегчить боль в старых шрамах и ранах, Северус бы осыпал его презрительными насмешками. Но прикосновения Гарри были почти исцелением. Как именно передавалась магия, Северус не ощущал, но каждая ласка, каждый поцелуй Гарри будто согревали кожу. На него навалилась сладостная истома, и он почувствовал себя под защитой; словно в невидимом коконе, сотканном из нежности... а может, и любви. Северус точно не знал, поскольку ему редко доводилось сталкиваться с подобным чувством. 

По мысленному приказу Гарри его собственная одежда растаяла, как утренний туман под солнцем. 

Гарри прижал его голой спиной к мягкому бархату диванных подушек, а сам, улегшись меж его ног, принялся губами, языком и пальцами неторопливо прокладывать дорожки по его телу. 

Во время прелюдии Гарри никогда не жалел тщательной ласки, но сегодня от его бережности захватывало дух. Осыпаемый благоговейными поцелуями и ласками, а не презрением, как он того заслуживал, Северус весь дрожал, не в силах ничего поделать. Для него оставалось загадкой, как Гарри не утратил к нему сексуального интереса. Героический гриффиндорец до мозга костей вроде Гарри, услышав об унизительном прошлом Северуса, должен был бы обращаться с ним как с грязью. А Гарри лелеял его, как чистейшую драгоценность. 

Против обыкновения, Гарри не стал воздействовать на него магией. Он ласкал спокойно, без изысков, прервавшись лишь затем, чтобы побаловать соски игривым посасыванием. 

Северус так привык к всепоглощающей силе Гарри, что почти целиком отдавался во власть изумительного магического потока, струящегося по телу и вокруг. Но на сей раз здравомыслие не покинуло его, и он заметил, как смягчились черты лица Гарри. От теплого света, сияющего в зеленых глазах, у Северуса впервые во время секса защемило сердце. А почти инстинктивное стремление Гарри защитить ошеломило его. Казалось, смысл каждого прикосновения Гарри заключался не в том, чтобы пометить любовника, как свою собственность или игрушку, а в том, чтобы успокоить и доставить удовольствие. 

Вместо того чтобы умирать от стыда за свое признание, Северус порадовался, что рассказал. Теперь, когда Гарри узнал о его прошлых грехах — пусть и не самых тяжких, — он мог бы легко уйти, проникнувшись к Северусу отвращением. Но не проникся. Не ушел. А воздавал почести его телу, как желанному дару. 

Северус вздрогнул, когда Гарри проследил языком перевернутую стрелку волосков по животу вниз. Он мотал головой туда-сюда от восхитительных ощущений, снуя руками в спутанной шевелюре Гарри, а Гарри, уткнувшись носом в его лобковые волосы, двинулся ниже. 

Гарри погрузил его член к себе в рот, и Северуса окружило влажным жаром. Безупречное посасывание распаляло не меньше, чем магические трюки, которые Гарри успел испробовать на нем. Гарри заглотил его член целиком, и Северус застонал и стал хватать воздух ртом. Крепкие руки накрыли его ягодицы, поощряя его ритмичные толчки. 

Когда до выплеска оставалось несколько секунд, Гарри отстранился. 

Северус огласил возбужденным вскриком всю гостиную, и тут его накрыло крепкое горячее тело. Гарри устроился так, чтобы затвердевшие члены не мешали друг другу, и вовлек его в поцелуй. 

Северус ощутил во рту Гарри свой собственный сладковато-горький привкус. Он невероятно возбуждал, но далеко не так остро, как то, что Гарри начал тереться об него. Все тело Северуса словно было готово взорваться от наслаждения. Гарри целовал его, неустанно, алчно. Северус всегда получал удовольствие от секса с Гарри, но он впервые купался в настолько умопомрачительной чувственности и нежности. 

Северус кончил первым, со стоном разорвав поцелуй, и омыл их животы липким соком. Мгновением позже Гарри тоже излился, запачкав их еще больше, и затем рухнул на него, зарывшись носом в его шею. 

Северус поглаживал Гарри по вспотевшей спине, в то время как его сбившееся дыхание постепенно успокаивалось и окружающий мир приобретал привычные очертания. 

Лежа на Северусе, Гарри слизывал капельки пота, скопившиеся в ключичной впадинке под его горлом, и Северус вздрагивал от каждого дуновения теплого влажного ветерка, пробегавшего по чувствительной шее. Гарри поигрывал волосками на груди Северуса, накручивая их на указательный палец и затем отпуская. 

– Ты мог использовать магию, – сказал Северус, отбрасывая со лба Гарри влажную от пота челку. Он понимал, что тот, скорее всего, удержался из чувства благородства, после того, как услышал о его прошлом. 

– Я знаю, – довольным голосом ответил Гарри. – Иногда мне хочется чувствовать тебя просто кожей. 

Северус повернул лицо Гарри к себе и наклонил, чтобы встретить его губы. Поцелуй вышел теплым, ласковым и неожиданно долгим. 

Как только они разомкнули губы, Гарри улегся щекой Северусу на грудь. Похоже, он ничуть не возражал провести остаток ночи на диване. 

– Северус? – позвал Гарри, когда у Северуса уже начали слипаться глаза. 

– М-м-м? 

– Никто никогда больше не причинит тебе такой боли. Никогда, – прошептал Гарри и стиснул его в объятиях, подтверждая предположение Северуса о том, чем именно была вызвана нежность в недавней любовной игре. 

Хотя трепетное отношение не могло не тронуть Северуса, он предпочитал не обманываться. 

– Будущее точно предсказать невозможно, вопреки всем разглагольствованиям профессора Трелони. – Он никогда не говорил слов правдивее. Разве хоть что-нибудь в его прошлом наводило на предположения, что когда-нибудь он будет лежать здесь голый, в объятиях Гарри Поттера? Он знал, что этот подарок судьбы исчезнет так же внезапно, как и появился. – Никто не может сказать, что случится в будущем. 

– Ладно, тогда скажу по-другому, – сказал Гарри. – Я лично ручаюсь, что тебе больше никогда не причинят боли. 

Личное поручительство от Гарри Поттера весило не меньше, чем закрепленное юридическим контрактом. Внутри разлилось удивительное тепло. Северус поцеловал мягкую взъерошенную макушку Гарри. 

– Я очень тронут, – сказал он. 

– Но? – переспросил Гарри. 

– Никогда — это очень долго, – Северус понимал, что превысил лимит своего везения тем, что Гарри до сих пор с ним. 

– Долго, – согласился Гарри. – Но я не хочу тебя терять. Я люблю тебя, и обещаю, что так и будет. 

_Так и будет_. До сих пор в жизни Северуса случалось с точностью до наоборот, только... 

Только раньше таких обещаний ему никто не давал. Северус мог бы отмахнуться, но поскольку он лежал в теплых надежных объятиях Гарри, он склонялся к тому, чтобы поверить столь нелепому утверждению. Или поверить в то, что удивительный молодой человек, прижимавший его к дивану, сделает все, что в его немалой власти, чтобы подтвердить свои слова делами. Тепло, разлившееся внутри, согревало не меньше, чем жаркое тело, навалившееся сверху, и Северус погрузился в крепкий приятный сон.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Северус меняет свои планы, а Гарри наблюдает переполох в гостях и спасает друга

Северуса разбудили поцелуи. Осторожные, мягкие. В полусне он стал на них отвечать. Сперва он не понял, почему они с Гарри так тесно прижаты друг к другу, но затем вспомнил прошлую ночь. Конечно. Они провели ее на диване. 

Ласковые руки Гарри, блуждая вверх-вниз, вызывали дрожь во всем теле Северуса, в то время как их жадные рты не могли насытиться вкусом друг друга. 

Северус подвинулся так, что Гарри оказался сверху, расставил ноги и натренированным движением закинул их ему на плечи. 

Гарри округлил глаза. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я...? – Похоже, он еще переживал из-за вчерашних признаний. 

– Я всегда тебя хочу, – хриплым со сна голосом ответил Северус. 

Далее последовал глубокий нежный поцелуй. 

Гарри, должно быть, невербально призвал смазку или трансфигурировал ее из чего-нибудь, потому что проникший в Северуса палец был скользким от геля. Гарри нажал на нужное место в глубине ануса, и Северус испустил резкий вздох. Гарри знал, знал, как доставить удовольствие. 

Несколько секунд спустя искусные пальцы лишили Северуса возможности связно мыслить и говорить. Они долго терзали его нежностью, пока не пришла очередь подготовленного члена. 

Гарри прижался теснее и со стоном проскользнул в него. Северус тоже не молчал. Если пальцы, касаясь простаты, доставляли приятные ощущения, то член — восхитительные. Северус сжал его, вырвав у Гарри вскрик, и после этого Гарри начал толкаться внутрь. 

Перед глазами все заходило ходуном. В такие минуты Северус не замечал ничего и никого, кроме Гарри. Весь его мир сократился до размеров мощного члена, вколачивающегося в него, а тело превратилось в один бурлящий сгусток наслаждения. С протяжными стонами он подавался навстречу каждому толчку и хватался руками за ягодицы Гарри, чтобы впустить его как можно глубже. 

Утренний секс никогда не отличался продолжительностью. Прошло всего несколько секунд, а может, и целая вечность, и Северуса накрыло ослепительным экстазом. Когда он, не разгибаясь, оросил себе грудь и живот, то почувствовал, что Гарри тоже достиг кульминации. Тот простонал во весь голос и Северус мог поклясться, что звуковая волна прошла сквозь его грудь. 

Оргазм утих. Гарри выскользнул из Северуса и осторожно опустил его ноги на диван. А через секунду вспотевший, удовлетворенный, опять улегся сверху. 

– Доброе утро, – насмешливо поздоровался Северус. 

Гарри хихикнул. 

– Утро, день, вечер... без разницы. С тобой любое время суток доброе. 

Северус попытался принять безобидное замечание спокойно, в беззаботной манере, однако ему с трудом верилось, что после вчерашнего у Гарри сохранились к нему прежние чувства. Честно говоря, ему с трудом верилось, что Гарри вообще решил остаться здесь. Но от теплой тяжести в его объятиях отмахнуться было никак невозможно. 

– Боже, – вздохнул Гарри, наобнимавшись всласть, – мне сегодня будет тебя не хватать. 

– Вряд ли мы смогли бы миловаться на диване у Молли Уизли, – заметил Северус. 

Гарри усмехнулся. 

– Может, и нет, но мне все равно будет тебя не хватать. 

Северус погладил его по взмокшей спине, вдыхая теплый мускусный аромат. Мысль о том, что Гарри его покинет, пусть даже всего на день, почему-то вывела из равновесия. При первом упоминании о празднике перспектива оказаться в компании Уизли не внушала ничего, кроме ужаса и отвращения, но теперь желание провести день без Гарри поблекло. Бессмыслица какая-то. Северус действительно хотел поработать над капризным противоопухолевым зельем спокойно, в одиночестве, но сейчас... сейчас больше всего на свете ему хотелось быть с Гарри. 

– Я, гм, полагаю, менять решение уже поздно? – Северус словно со стороны услышал собственный неуверенный шепот. 

– Что? – Гарри замер, подняв голову, покоившуюся на костлявом плече Северуса, и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты не шутишь? 

– Наверное, Рон уже сообщил своим, что ты будешь без меня. 

– И что? – возбужденно заговорил Гарри. – Я свяжусь с Молли по камину и скажу ей, что ты придешь. В смысле, если ты правда хочешь. Если ты собираешься только ради меня, то не стоит; но мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты пошел. 

Воодушевление на лице Гарри подтверждало искренность его слов. И даже если бы Северус руководствовался исключительно чувством долга, теперь он не нашел бы в себе сил отозвать свое предложение. Он тяжело сглотнул. Все же ему стоило немалого труда согласиться пойти на вечеринку, где будет полно народа, даже если его туда пригласили. 

– Если ты считаешь, что мое присутствие никого не стеснит и не вызовет проблем, я бы хотел провести этот день с тобой. 

– Отлично! – Гарри расплылся в улыбке. – Просто замечательно. И так, на заметку: ты — мой любимый человек. Я не хожу туда, где твое присутствие могло бы помешать или вызвать проблемы. Я свяжусь с Молли прямо сейчас, пока ты опять не передумал. 

Гарри, полный решимости, вскочил с дивана и ринулся к камину. 

– Гарри, – окликнул его Северус. 

– Нет! – простонал Гарри. – Только не говори, что уже передумал! 

– Нет, не передумал. Однако, учитывая характер Молли Уизли, мне кажется, тебе лучше предстать перед ней хоть немного одетым. Возможно, я неправ, и… уфф! – прокряхтел Северус, поскольку Гарри опять улегся на него. 

– Ты знаешь, что ты самый настоящий ублюдок? – прошептал Гарри, хихикая и целуя его. 

Северус изогнул губы в учтивейшей (как он считал) улыбке. 

– И этим горжусь. 

К его удивлению, в нем вновь проснулось желание тесно пообщаться. И не только в нем. Поэтому, прежде чем Гарри смог добраться до камина, прошло не меньше часа. 

*~*~*

Гарри осмотрелся. В битком набитой гостиной царил шум и гам. Елка Уизли, как всегда, получилась внушительной, а на верхушке с кислой миной сидел садовый гном, изображавший ангела. С каминной полки свешивался остролист, на стенах красовались гирлянды из флажков, повсюду сияли фонарики. А что касается гостей — казалось, в Нору заявились все рыжие ведьмы и волшебники, какие только были в Магическом мире. Среди всей этой красноты темноволосые головы Гарри и Северуса казались тлеющими, нет, скорее потухшими головешками. Единственным другим оттенком — платиново-белокурым — щеголяла Флер. 

Гарри улыбнулся, когда игравшие со своими рождественскими подарками дети шумно накинулись на бабушку Молли, как только та вошла в комнату с подносом выпечки. Следующее поколение Уизли насчитывало уже восемь рыжих человечков: четверо мальчиков Джинни и Дина, дочь и сын Флер и Билла, и двое мальчиков Мэгги и Чарли. Что особенно пугало, в семействе ожидалось прибавление: и Джинни, и Мэгги были уже на сносях. 

Молли поставила поднос на столик, и без того ломившийся от сладостей, и благоразумно отступила. На еду тут же накинулась детвора. А Молли подошла к Гарри, развалившемуся в кресле. За обедом он наелся до отвала, и теперь не мог шевельнуть ни рукой, ни ногой. 

– Ты не видел Джорджи? – спросила обеспокоенная Молли. 

Гарри поначалу тоже забеспокоился. Он и не заметил, что среди малолетней орды, дравшейся за самый лакомый кусочек, не хватало Джорджины. Но затем он подумал, что Молли свойственно беспокоиться о единственной внучке больше, чем об ораве остальных внуков. Тем более что тихая застенчивая пятилетка порой просто терялась в куче шумливых мальчишек. 

Беглым взглядом Гарри удалось выхватить длинные рыжие волосы Джорджи. И на душе удивительно потеплело. Девочка разговаривала с его возлюбленным. 

– Она еще с Северусом. 

Гарри показал в сторону дальнего угла у Рождественской елки. Там в высоком кресле и устроился Северус. Гарри просидел рядом с ним на подлокотнике почти весь день и решился ненадолго отойти пообщаться с Чарли и Биллом, с которыми виделся редко, только тогда, когда Джорджи робко приблизилась к незнакомому гостю. 

– Чудеса да и только, правда? – шепнула Молли, посмотрев туда, где слышался мелодичный смех ее внучки. Ребенок, хихикающий в присутствии Северуса Снейпа — такую картину невозможно было представить. 

– Мерлин знает, что он ей говорит, – засмеялся Гарри. – Когда я отходил, он давал советы, как ей заставить мальчишек плясать под свою дудку. Империуса не предлагалось, – заверил он. Оглянулся на Молли и тихо сказал: – Я благодарен вам за то, что разрешили Северусу прийти. Вы все замечательные. 

Гарри понимал — ему очень повезло с названной семьей. Немногие представители чистокровных родов стали бы терпеть, не то что привечать, гомосексуальную пару, не скрывающую своих отношений. 

Молли зарделась ярче собственных волос. 

– Гарри, меня не за что благодарить. Ты член семьи. Здесь рады любому человеку, который тебе небезразличен, а Северус и без того желанный гость. Но, должна признать, что когда Рон рассказал мне, что ты встречаешься с Северусом Снейпом, я думала, он шутит. Даже если не брать в расчет возраст Северуса, я никак не представляла тебя рядом с ним. 

– Вы не виноваты. Поверьте, мы сами сильно удивились, – негромко рассмеялся Гарри. – Но... мне с ним хорошо. 

– Ну, очевидно, ему с тобой тоже хорошо, – тепло улыбнулась Молли. 

– Вы думаете? – Гарри округлил глаза. У него, конечно, все чувства были на лице написаны, и потому все друзья и коллеги прекрасно видели, как повлияли на него отношения с Северусом. Однако сам Северус на людях лишним вниманием его не баловал, и сегодня со всеми держался прохладно, отстраненно. Впрочем, на отсутствие вежливости с его стороны Гарри пожаловаться не мог. Он немного беспокоился о реакции Билла и Чарли — они хоть и рядом не стояли с покойными близнецами-смутьянами, но тоже умели и задеть за живое, и съехидничать. Проблем, однако, не возникло. 

– Посмотри на него, – сказала Молли. – Я знаю Северуса почти тридцать лет. И сегодня на его лице впервые нет гримасы… недовольства всем и вся. Он согласился посетить дом, полный гриффиндорцев — Гарри, это невероятное достижение. Даже Альбусу не удалось его уговорить зайти, а ведь Северус перед ним преклонялся. 

– Бабуль! Фред захапал все вишневые! – громко пожаловался один из семерых мальчишек. Гарри никак не мог запомнить их по именам. Хоть возраст их варьировался от трех до семи лет, они были неотличимы друг от друга, как близнецы. 

– Прости, милый, я на минутку, – извинилась Молли и пошла улаживать ссору за столом. 

Сзади его окликнул знакомый голос — подошли Рон и Билл. Рон подал Гарри одну из бутылок с лагером. 

– Спасибо, – Гарри сразу сделал большой глоток. Тем временем к беседующим Северусу и Джорджине присоединилась Гермиона. 

– Ну ты даешь, Гарри, – сказал Билл, взглянув в ту же сторону. 

– Да, пожалуй. Надо сказать, я не ожидал, что все будут вести себя... прилично. Я думал, что кое-кто будет... – Гарри не знал, как закончить фразу. 

– Откалывать шутки и поддразнивать? – подсказал Билл. – Поверь, мы подумывали об этом. 

– Так что вас остановило? – с искренним любопытством спросил Гарри. Разумеется, никто здесь не стал бы нарочно издеваться над Северусом, раз его специально пригласили, но он ожидал по крайней мере мелких трений. 

– Мама пригрозила, что первый, кто хотя бы посмотрит не так в сторону профессора Снейпа, окажется на месте садового гнома, того, что сидит на елке, – сообщил Билл. 

Гарри хихикнул: 

– Быть не может! 

– Может, может, – заверил Рон. – Она выразилась ясно. 

– Она бы никогда… – начал Гарри, но Билл не дал ему договорить. 

– Ты не знаешь нашей мамы, – сказал он. – Когда близнецы вернулись на летние каникулы после первого курса, они завели привычку проверять свои эксперименты на Роне. Мама пригрозила, что, если они не перестанут, она заморозит их и уменьшит до размеров столовой вазы. Фред и Джордж, естественно, не перестали, и… 

– Ой, помню-помню! – засмеялся Рон. – Фред и Джордж стояли на столе рядом с солонками три дня. Джинни то и дело роняла их в пюре. 

Вспоминая детство, оба брата разразились истерическим хохотом, а Гарри всеми силами старался не показать шока. Иногда магический мир повергал его в ужас. 

– Эй, маленькая мисс, – Билл подхватил свою дочь, промчавшуюся мимо. – Чем занималась? 

– Привет, пап, – улыбнулась Джорджина. Лицом она очень напоминала Артура. – Привет, дядя Рон, привет, дядя Гарри. 

– Так что ты делала? – спросил Билл. – Тебя искала бабушка. 

– С профессором Снейпом разговаривала. 

За годы общения с Северусом Снейпом Гарри уяснил, что тот никогда не отличался терпимостью к детям. На Рона ответ племянницы, видимо, тоже произвел неслабое впечатление. 

– О чем? 

– О всяком. Больше о школе. Когда я получу письмо из Хогвартса, меня распределят в Слизерин. Вот, – объявила Джорджина. 

Рон поперхнулся пивом. 

Заявление Джорджины не оставил без внимания ни один взрослый. Сидевшие на диване Артур и Флер уставились на нее. Молли у стола с десертом разинула рот. 

– Почему ты так говоришь? – спросил Билл, явно ошарашенный. 

– Ну, всех мальчишек отправят в Гриффиндор. Так всегда получается, – принялась объяснять Джорджина. 

– Последние шесть поколений Уизли шли только в Гриффиндор, – сказал Рон, и его гордость за семью была очевидна даже пятилетней девочке. 

– Я знаю. Но я не хочу идти туда, где мальчишки. Профессор Снейп обещал мне, что на факультете Слизерина я буду единственной Уизли, других не будет, – восторженно заявила Джорджина. 

– Ах, обещал? – спросил Рон. Вид у него сделался слегка сердитый. 

Гарри попытался проникнуться ужасом ситуации, как Рон и Билл, но, хочешь не хочешь, здесь было над чем посмеяться. Он отвел взгляд, чтобы скрыть веселье, и случайно заметил, что Флер уже оправилась от шока. Как ни удивительно, но она, кажется, тоже изо всех сил душила смех. Похоже, будучи выпускницей Бобатона, она не стремилась отправить всех своих детей в Гриффиндор, как семья ее супруга. 

– Да, – ответила Джорджина, не замечая настроения Рона. – Профессор Снейп говорит, Слизерин — лучший факультет в Хогвартсе. Я читала книжку «История Хогвартса», мне ее тетя Гермиона давала; и там написано, что большинство величайших магов вышли из Слизерина. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, большинство темных магов, – поправил Рон. Похоже, он всерьез вышел из себя. 

Джорджина окинула Рона надменным, обиженным взглядом. 

– Ну да, – ответила она, – наверное, это тоже правда. Только я не буду темным магом. Простите. Я хочу вишневое пирожное. 

С этими словами Джорджина умчалась прочь, а ее отец и дядя уставились ей вслед таким взглядом, словно ее голова превратилась в форель. 

– Возможно, когда она получит письмо из Хогвартса, она успеет забыть о своих планах, – попытался утешить его Гарри. 

Билл хмыкнул. 

– Она? Шутишь? Она все еще злится на нас за то, что мы отобрали у нее пустышку. 

– По мне, это вполне в духе Слизерина, – Гарри больше не пытался скрыть улыбку. 

– По-твоему, это забавно? – недовольно осведомился Рон. 

– Ага, – со смехом кивнул Гарри. – Забавно. Сам посмотри, Рон. 

– Ничегошеньки смешного не вижу, – заупрямился тот. 

Теперь даже Билл усмехался. 

– Ну, если она надеялась отвлечь внимание от мальчишек, ей это определенно удалось. Взгляни: бедная мама. Она не в себе. 

Гарри повернулся и посмотрел в сторону стола с десертом, где Молли вела серьезный разговор по душам с Джорджиной. Даже с десяти футов было видно, как сияла Джорджи, разглагольствуя о своих планах стать слизеринкой, не забывая между делом откусывать от тягучего вишневого пирожного. Гарри не слышал подробностей, но Джорджи, кажется, цитировала статистику, насколько больше сделали для общества слизеринцы, нежели представители других Домов. Молли пыталась увещевать ее, доказывая, что есть вещи поважнее денег, но сражение она уже проиграла. В детских глазах зажегся интерес, а в сердце — любовь к Слизерину. Гарри вздрогнул, осознав, что Северус выбрал Уизли, которая действительно лучше всех подходила для его факультета. 

Гарри взглянул на Рона: 

– Ты ведь не злишься на самом деле, правда? 

Рон оглянулся на Северуса, который разговаривал с Гермионой, затем на мать, расхваливавшую Джорджине достоинства Гриффиндора. Впрочем, на девочку ее речь не производила никакого впечатления. Хотя внешность Джорджи унаследовала по отцовской линии, сейчас она как никогда напоминала Флер. На лице ее было написано точно такое же выражение «куда вам, простым смертным, до меня», с которым Флер дефилировала по Хогвартсу во времена Тремудрого Турнира. 

Возможно, в девочке с самого начала имелись нужные задатки, но Гарри подумалось, что Северус здесь и сейчас все-таки сотворил чудовище. 

– Наверное, ты прав, – оптимистично заметил Рон, следуя своей привычке уходить от реальности, – когда она пойдет в Хогвартс, она позабудет эти глупости. Вот что бывает, когда в семью приводят слизеринца. 

Его замечание нельзя было счесть лестным, и Гарри не сразу распознал за словами нечто более важное. Не успел он поблагодарить Рона, к ним подошла Джинни. 

– Вы слышали, что говорит Джорджина? – спросила Джинни. Вид у нее был такой же потрясенный и возмущенный, как минуту назад у Рона. 

– Извини, я на минутку, – воспользовавшись паузой, Гарри заставил себя подняться из кресла. 

Гермиона сидела на оттоманке напротив Северуса. Гарри провел ладонью по ее плечам и затем взобрался на широкий подлокотник кресла Северуса: 

– Это был очень коварный трюк. 

– Что за трюк? – поинтересовалась Гермиона. 

По веселому блеску в черных глазах Гарри догадался, что его возлюбленный прекрасно знал, какой вызвал переполох, перекинувшись парой слов с девочкой. 

– Кое-кто уговорил Джорджину собраться в Слизерин, когда она пойдет в Хогвартс, – сообщил Гарри. 

Гермиона уронила челюсть и вытаращилась карими глазами на Северуса: 

– Быть не может! Вы этого не сделали! 

Северус изогнул бровь: 

– Еще как сделал. Молодая особа, о которой идет речь, оказалась умна не по годам и продемонстрировала все признаки, позволяющие распределить ее в мой Дом. 

На секунду на лице Гермионы отразилось то же потрясение, которое испытали все Уизли, но затем в ней возобладало озорство, которое так обожал Гарри, и она расплылась в широкой улыбке: 

– Держу пари, что трюк удался. 

– Действительно, – Северус лучился самодовольством. – Это было весьма забавно. 

– Ты обещал, что будешь хорошо себя вести, – напомнил ему Гарри. 

Северус взглянул ему в глаза: 

– Нет. Я обещал, что буду вежливым и любезным, насколько возможно. Слово «хорошо» в нашей договоренности не упоминалось. В конце концов, это определение субъективно. 

Гарри бросил взгляд на Гермиону. 

– Никогда не заключай сделку со слизеринцем, – дал он совет. 

– Боюсь, что Северус здесь не оставил нам выбора, – хихикнула Гермиона и махнула рукой в сторону Джорджи, которая теперь пыталась уговорить свою мать поменять ей цвет наряда с синего на слизеринский. – Должна признать, их лица просто умора. 

– Тебя это слишком забавляет, – сказал ей Гарри. 

– А то тебя нет, – парировала Гермиона. 

Гарри смотрел на пребывающих в замешательстве Уизли, чья единственная внучка прохаживалась по комнате, щеголяя платьем, теперь окрашенным в зеленый и серебряный цвета. 

– Ну, Северус, похоже, с тобой тут не соскучишься. 

Северус еще раз изящно изогнул бровь и продолжил молча наблюдать за происходящим. Гарри содрогнулся. У него невольно возникли ассоциации с огромным черным пауком, который сидит в своей паутине и выжидает подходящий момент для нападения. И если такое случилось после первого посещения, когда Северус нервничал, что же он здесь устроит, когда расслабится по-настоящему? 

*~*~*

Рождественские праздники незаметно сменила учебная пора. Гарри волновался, что за время каникул они с Северусом успеют намозолить глаза друг другу, но для них обоих, похоже, дни и ночи пролетели даже слишком быстро. Что-то подсказывало ему, что после их разговора о ментальной связи Северусу стало легче. 

Взять, к примеру, его поведение. Месяц или даже неделю назад инициативы от него ждать не стоило. А сегодня, когда Гарри, устроившись на диване у Северуса в гостиной, уткнулся в свежее «Квиддичное Обозрение», Северус уселся рядом и принялся молча водить губами по его шее. 

Гарри со вздохом уронил журнал и откинул голову на спинку дивана, подставляясь под ласки. И был вознагражден. Умелый язык скользнул ниже, вызывая слабость и дрожь. Северус попытался расстегнуть ему верхнюю пуговицу без помощи рук, и Гарри по-детски хихикнул. 

– Ты, конечно, искусен, но не настолько. 

– Неужели? – с вызовом осведомился Северус. 

Гарри притворился, что не заметил, как Северус чуть подтолкнул пуговицу магией, чтобы она легче расстегнулась. Он усвоил, что слизеринская склонность к жульничеству порой могла обернуться ему на пользу, особенно в постели. 

– М-м-м, ладно. Ты очень искусен, – сдался Гарри. – Даже больше, чем… 

Огонь в очаге перед ними вдруг вспыхнул зелеными искрами. Через секунду среди танцующего огня появилась голова Гермионы: 

– Гарри, Северус? Простите, что прервала, но... 

Неестественно дрожащий голос подруги насторожил Гарри. От Северуса, видимо, тоже не укрылись ее эмоции, поскольку он мгновенно оправился от смущения, и на лице его появилась легкая озабоченность. Быстро пригладив одежду (Северус сделал то же самое), Гарри спросил: 

– Что произошло? 

– Рон... Его босс только что сообщил, – глаза Гермионы наполнились слезами, и Гарри похолодел. – Рон в Святом Мунго. Он очень плох, Гарри... очень. 

– Ты где? – спросил Гарри. 

– У нас, – ответила Гермиона. – Я как раз собиралась в больницу. Ты не мог бы… 

– Сейчас будем. Мы зайдем к тебе через камин и все вместе переправимся в Святого Мунго, – сказал Гарри, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Гермиона оцепенело кивнула и отошла от очага, освобождая место для перемещения. 

Только после разговора до Гарри дошло, что он мог неверно выразиться. Он вопросительно повернулся к Северусу. 

Его возлюбленный застегивал последнюю пуговицу на сюртуке и, подняв руку, выдернул призванную мантию из воздуха. 

– Нам лучше поспешить, – сказал Северус. 

Видя, что Северус решил идти не раздумывая, Гарри, несмотря на сдавливавший грудь страх, немного успокоился. 

Он бросил горсть дымолетного порошка в камин, и они очутились в знакомой гостиной Уизли. Сияющая огнями рождественская ель в дальнем углу резко контрастировала с тенями в глазах Гермионы. 

Как только Гарри почувствовал под ногами твердый пол, он привлек подругу к себе и крепко обнял: 

– Все будет в порядке. Он выкарабкается. Ты же знаешь, какой он упертый. 

Гермиона неуверенно кивнула и позволила отвести себя к очагу. 

Однако десять минут спустя в отделении интенсивной терапии Гарри сильно засомневался в собственной правоте. Рон был не просто плох. Он был едва живой. Гарри не мог смотреть без содрогания на окровавленную, обожженную плоть. На лице не осталось ни дюйма кожи. Между полосками гладкой и блестящей хрящевой ткани зияли провалы щек. Словом, не человек, а наглядное пособие из какого-нибудь маггловского телешоу по судмедэкспертизе. 

Самое ужасное было то, что, по сообщению колдомедиков, в такую же кровавую волокнистую массу превратилось все тело Рона. Он не лежал, а висел в воздухе над кроватью, чтобы вес не давил на раны. 

Гермиона, Гарри, Молли и Артур Уизли скучились вокруг кровати. Они не могли поверить своим глазам. 

Гарри посмотрел на мумию, зависшую над больничной койкой. Обугленная плоть и ярды бинтов сделали Рона неузнаваемым. Колдомедик сказала, что от ожогов пострадало более девяноста процентов тела. К счастью, Рон не приходил в сознание. Иначе ему бы пришлось страдать от невыносимой боли. 

У Молли и Артура, стоявших у кровати, которая имела все шансы стать смертным ложем их третьего сына, уже не осталось слез. Северус тихо консультировался с колдомедиком у двери, а Гарри стоял, приобняв одной рукой Гермиону за плечи. Она беззвучно рыдала, трясясь так, будто в нее запустили проклятием. 

Гарри ее понимал. Он и сам с трудом держался. Он боялся, что его стошнит. И неспециалисту было ясно, что Рон долго не протянет. 

Над кроватью напротив парило грузное тело темноволосого аврора — Тома Макгрегора, который когда-то враждебно отнесся к Северусу. Его состояние было еще хуже. У его кровати дежурили мать и сестра. 

– Уже известно, что произошло? – шепотом спросил Гарри. Он не хотел мучить Гермиону вопросами, но он должен был знать. 

– Начальник Лоуренс сказал, что Рон с командой нашли Берка, когда во второй раз обыскивали один из его домов, – сообщила Гермиона. – Дэн Мартин и пятеро других авроров погибли. В бою выжили только Рон и Том... и... и... 

Гарри крепче обнял ее. В глазах защипало. 

– Берк один расправился с восемью аврорами? 

Тогда, в октябре, Северус предупреждал его о потенциальной силе Берка, но одно дело слышать о том, что кто-то опасен, и совсем другое — видеть, что он чуть не убил твоего лучшего друга. 

Гермиона еще раз отчаянно кивнула: 

– Гарри, что нам делать? Мы всегда справлялись вместе с любыми трудностями, но сейчас… 

Она не выдержала. Гарри прижал ее к себе. 

– Он еще жив. Вот что главное. Где есть жизнь, есть и надежда. 

– Ты правда в это веришь? – спросила Гермиона срывающимся голосом. 

– Верю, – твердо ответил он, чувствуя на себе пристальные взгляды Молли и Артура. 

Гарри понятия не имел о шансах на выживание у обожженного тела — неподвижного, страшного. Но людям, которые были ему больше чем семьей, которые повернулись к нему с надеждой, иного ответа он дать не мог. 

Рон... горячо любимый друг, брат, соратник. Гарри пытался умерить свой ужас, но эмоции, всколыхнувшиеся внутри, не давали дышать. 

Разговор позади них перешел на повышенные тона. 

– Вы ограничились только этими мерами? – Гарри не слышал такого всепоглощающего презрения в голосе Северуса со своих школьных дней. 

– Мы применили к ним все известные медицине целительные заклинания, – устало заверяла светленькая колдомедик. Гарри не знал ее имени, поскольку Северус перехватил ее сразу, как только она вошла в палату. 

– Не все, – возразил Северус, просматривая медицинскую карту, взятую в изножье кровати Рона. – Я не вижу записей о Сангвинис Филос. 

Колдомедик изменилась в лице: 

– Я перефразирую. Мы применили все законные целительные заклинания. 

Гарри и Гермиона приблизились к спорящим. 

– Что такое Сангвинис Филос? – спросила Гермиона. 

– Кровная магия. Министерство до сих пор обсуждает ее законность, – ответила колдомедик. 

– Я думала, что колдовство, связанное с кровью, само по себе незаконно, – сказала Гермиона. 

– Сангвинис Филос всегда была исключением, – объяснил Северус. – Каждый раз, когда Министерство вот-вот собиралось объявить ее вне закона, происходил похожий случай, и им приходилось пересматривать свое решение. 

– Я не разрешаю использовать кровную магию в палате, – строго заявила колдомедик. 

– К счастью, для аврора Уизли, решать не вам, – обрезал Северус и повернулся к Гермионе. – Я смогу сварить зелье за час. Не буду обещать, что оно вылечит или спасет вашего мужа, но для него это единственная возможность выжить. Если не делать ничего, через день он умрет. 

– Раз так, выбора нет, – ответила Гермиона. Она всегда смотрела на вещи трезво. 

– Вы ведь не станете ее применять? – требовательно осведомилась колдомедик. 

Гермиона пронзила ее взглядом: 

– Он мой муж. Я сделаю все, чтобы спасти его. 

– Я вам запрещаю. 

– Прекрасно, – терпение Гермионы, похоже, лопнуло. – Тогда, может, сделаете нам всем одолжение и выйдите, чтобы мы смогли заняться делом? 

Колдомедик сердито фыркнула и, резко взмахнув полами белой мантии, удалилась. Гермиона повернулась к Северусу: 

– Чем я могу помочь? 

– Мне понадобится прядь его волос, – ответил Северус. 

– Хорошо. Сейчас, – Гермиона без колебания направилась к кровати. Как ни странно, макушка у Рона частично уцелела. Из голого черепа торчал рыжий клок. 

– А кровь? – спросил Гарри. 

– Нужна кровь человека, который его любит, – ответил Северус. 

– Я могу пойти вместе с вами в лабораторию, – предложила Гермиона, возвращаясь к ним с рыжей прядью в пальцах. 

Северус перевел взгляд на Гарри: 

– Романтическая любовь здесь не подойдет. Думаю, кровь Гарри даст больший эффект. Зелье позволит человеку, давшему свою кровь, физически связать свою силу с реципиентом и исцелить его. Гарри самый сильный маг среди нас. 

Гермиона чуть приободрилась: 

– Да, конечно. Гарри, ты понимаешь? 

– Я пойду с Северусом и помогу ему варить зелье, – пообещал Гарри. – Мы вернемся как только сможем. 

– Ах, извините меня, вы ведь профессор Снейп? – к ним подошла темноволосая девушка, стоявшая у кровати Макгрегора. 

– Да? – ответил Северус. 

– Я невольно подслушала, о чем вы говорили. Я Элис Макгрегор, сестра Тома. Колдомедики… колдомедики говорят, у него нет никакой надежды. Я хотела спросить… 

К восхищению Гарри, Северус не заставил молодую женщину умолять. 

– Мне понадобится образец его волос и несколько капель крови донора, – сказал Северус. 

– Элис? Что ты делаешь? – вмешалась седая женщина, не отходя от кровати. Похоже, она была готова сорваться. – Ты же знаешь, кто он, кем он… 

– Ради спасения Тома я пойду на сделку с самим дьяволом, мама, – ответила Элис. – И попытайся удержаться от грубостей. Профессор Снейп согласился нам помочь. 

– Дьявол не дьявол, но сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы помочь вашему брату, – пообещал Северус. 

– Простите мою мать, – у Элис Макгрегор заалели щеки. – Она сейчас сама не своя. 

Ответ Северуса, что удивительно, даже не вышел за рамки приличия. 

– Это понятно, учитывая обстоятельства. 

– Вы так добры. Профессор Снейп, огромное вам спасибо, что согласились помочь Тому. Я знаю, ваши с ним взаимоотношения… оставляли желать лучшего. Сэр, сколько бы ни стоили ваши услуги, я буду счастлива… 

– Я не возьму оплаты. Однако потребуется образец вашей крови. Пожалуйста, нацедите сюда, – Северус дал ей пустой закупоренный флакон и острый на вид ножик. Гарри ненадолго задумался, принес ли Северус их с собой или незаметно призвал. Правую руку Северус только что вынул из кармана — пожалуй, он мог взяться за палочку и невербально поколдовать. 

Элис взяла флакон и ножик и пошла к кровати брата, чтобы срезать волосы. 

Не прошло и трех минут, как Гарри с Северусом вернулись по каминной сети в замок. 

Северус устремился из очага гостиной к шкафу, что стоял между его покоями и лабораторией. Он забрался на лестницу, чтобы дотянуться до верхних полок, забитых банками с разнообразными ингредиентами, и передал нужные Гарри. Все банки здесь были заполнены доверху — видимо, либо запасы недавно докупались, либо эти ингредиенты редко использовались. 

Гарри пригляделся к названиям. Ни одно из них ему раньше не попадалось. 

В лаборатории Северус вручил ему ножик и флакон, такие же, какие дал Элис Макгрегор. 

– Трех-пяти капель должно хватить с лихвой, – сказал он. 

Гарри заполнил флакон наполовину и вернул Северусу. 

– Теперь приступим. 

Гарри уже успел освоиться в лаборатории Северуса. Он привычно помог ему установить котлы. 

Два котла, два варианта зелья. Северус снабдил его инструкцией. Раньше, учась в школе, Гарри досадовал на чересчур подробные описания, но теперь северусову дотошность оценил. 

Внимательно отслеживая процесс приготовления, Северус поставил Гарри варить зелье для Макгрегора, а сам занялся зельем для Рона. Гарри старательно делал все точь-в-точь как Северус. 

– Какая жалость, что ты польстился на должность преподавателя Защиты, Поттер, – заметил Северус после того, как они добавили в котлы кровь. – Из тебя бы вышел сносный зельевар. 

– Осторожнее. А то похвала ударит мне в голову, – неловко пошутил Гарри. Зато теперь он перестал мысленно подгонять зелье, чтобы быстрее сварилось. – Оно правда сработает? 

Северус помолчал, помешав дымящееся, с резким запахом, зелье. После добавления крови варево в обоих котлах приобрело кроваво-красный цвет. 

– Твоя сила... велика, необычайно велика. Шанс, что аврор Уизли выживет, мизерный, но он есть. 

– А Макгрегор? – негромко спросил Гарри. 

Северус медленно покачал головой: 

– Не думаю. Но если есть хоть один шанс... 

Окончание фразы повисло в воздухе. 

– Мы должны им воспользоваться, – закончил Гарри. 

Северус кивнул и полностью сосредоточился на помешивании в котле. 

Полчаса спустя содержимое котлов было перелито в две стеклянных бутыли. Северус аккуратно надписал каждую из них и наложил чары непроницаемости для безопасной транспортировки. 

Как только они вошли в палату, к ним кинулась Гермиона: 

– Вы вернулись. Слава Богу! 

– Как он? – тихо спросил Гарри. Впрочем, вопрос был излишним: плававшее над кроватью тело по-прежнему внушало страх. 

– Все так же. Наверное, и к лучшему, – ответила Гермиона. Ее лицо было такого же цвета, как и серый каменный пол. – Если бы он проснулся... боль была бы... 

– Мы сварили зелье, – сказал Гарри, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не терять присутствия духа. – Я сделаю все, что смогу. 

– Я знаю, – прошептала Гермиона. – Просто... 

– Мне тоже страшно, – тихо признался Гарри, – но... мы и раньше боялись. Мы справимся. Все мы. Северус говорит, оно подействует, а ты же знаешь, он никогда не ошибается в таких делах. 

Гермиона невыразительно кивнула. 

Северус подошел сзади и мягко положил руку Гарри на плечо. Нелепо, конечно, но это прикосновение придало Гарри смелости. 

Он повернулся. Рядом с Северусом стояла Элис Макгрегор. 

– Пора, – сказал Северус. Из одного кармана мантии он вынул зачарованные бутыли с зельем и оставил плавать в воздухе рядом, а из другого извлек два флакона. – Мы заполним флаконы доверху и дадим пациентам. Доноры — ты и мисс Макгрегор — выждете минуту и возьмете каждый своего пациента за руку. Вы должны создать мост между пациентом и собой, по которому будете направлять свою магическую энергию, постоянно концентрируясь на том, чтобы организм пациента исцелился и восстановился. Вы уверены, что сможете? 

Казалось, Северус спрашивал не столько его, сколько убитую горем девушку. Сам-то Гарри проделывал нечто подобное еженощно в постели. 

Элис Макгрегор согласно кивнула. Гарри тоже. 

Северус подошел к столу у стены и поставил туда одну из бутылей с Сангвинис Филос. Ту, что держал в руке, открыл и аккуратно перелил из нее красное зелье в один из флаконов. Затем наполнил второй флакон зельем из другой бутыли. Бутыли он оставил на столе, а флаконы с зельем принес Гарри и Элис. Как ни странно, зелье обжигало руки, хотя перед этим долго охлаждалось. 

Пытаясь не терять мужества, Гарри медленно подошел к кровати Рона. Он знал, что колдовство на девять десятых частей состоит из желания. Точность магического результата зависела от степени веры мага в свои силы. Гарри знал о величине своих способностей, но он хоть и верил в себя, все равно не мог уложить в голове, что кому-то или чему-то под силу исцелить раны, нанесенные Рону. 

Он стоял столбом у кровати, не сводя глаз с изуродованного тела, когда почувствовал, что сзади к нему подошли. Северус нисколько не нарушил приличий — он всего лишь прикоснулся к его руке, но Гарри словно окутало темнотой и теплом одновременно. 

– Ты сможешь, – шепнул ему на ухо Северус. От влажного ветерка его дыхания Гарри пробрала дрожь. – Если кто-то и может спасти его, то это ты. Вот, дай сюда флакон. 

Северус протянул руку и вынул флакон из застывших пальцев. 

Дальше Гарри мог только сдерживать рвотные позывы. Рука Северуса приблизилась к ошметкам лица Рона. Длинный желтоватый палец осторожно открыл разрез под оголенным носовым хрящом — бывший рот. Содержимое желудка Гарри устремилось вверх при виде того, как палец покрылся красноватой мясистой массой, когда Северус вылил зелье из флакона в открытый рот и затем закрыл это подобие челюсти. Северус прикасался к Рону с удивительной нежностью. Гарри был глубоко тронут тем, что, когда сам он лишился присутствия духа, у его любимого достало храбрости действовать. 

Отложив опустевший флакон, Северус взялся за правую руку Гарри и под пристальными взглядами Гермионы, Молли и Артура поднес ее к окровавленной костлявой клешне, которая когда-то была кистью Рона. Гарри несмело обхватил ладонью гладкие кости. 

– Твой друг все еще здесь, и он ждет, – шепнул Северус своим гипнотизирующим голосом. – Теперь только ты можешь ему помочь. Ты сможешь, Гарри Поттер. Я знаю, ты сможешь. 

Гарри повернулся и встретился глазами с Северусом. Он не знал, что ожидал увидеть, огонь веры в бездонных глазах отсек все сомнения. Медленно кивнув, Гарри вернулся к Рону, закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том, чтобы выстроить магический мост между их руками. 

Краем сознания он уловил, что Северус отошел к постели другого больного. 

Гарри занялся Роном. Потянулся к нему магией, так же, как к Северусу по ночам. Связь устанавливалась в какой-то степени легче и ощущалась почти естественно, как будто его звала его собственная кровь, текущая уже в венах Рона. Из-за Сангвинис Филос, понял Гарри. Однако, несмотря на легкость, эта связь была совершенно другой. Там, где энергия Северуса горела доменной печью, жизненная сила Рона мерцала не ярче свечи, и огонек, по ощущениям Гарри, вот-вот должен был погаснуть. 

Следуя наитию, Гарри добавил свече своей энергии, пока та не запылала геенной огненной. А уж потом переместил фокус на телесный уровень. 

Масштаб ран повергал в ужас. Нервные пути буквально перегорели от чрезмерного напряжения, а кожа и плоть поджарились физически. Гарри представить не мог, какую боль пришлось вынести Рону во время магической атаки. Он только знал, что приведет своего друга в порядок, а затем разделается с нелюдем, который сотворил такое. Разделается раз и навсегда. 

Утвердившись в своем намерении, Гарри сосредоточился на том, как исцеляются нервы Рона, восстанавливается его плоть. Он направил в связь всего себя, используя Сангвинис Филос и собственную стихийную магию. Северус сказал, что он может помочь, и Гарри _понял_. Он _может_. Как мог сотворить любое колдовство во время секса с Северусом. Вот для чего он родился, вот для чего была дана эта необычайная сила. Рон выживет. Его раны зарастут. Его чувствительность восстановится. 

С другой стороны кровати послышался сдавленный хрип. Затем шепот Гермионы. 

– Бог мой, – ее голос звучал все радостней. – Смотрите, Молли, смотрите! 

Ободренный надеждой подруги, Гарри высвободил столько силы, сколько не применял никогда, силы, по сравнению с которой мощь для победы над Волдемортом казалась умениями первогодки. Этой силой он напаивал Рона, представляя его веснушчатое улыбающееся лицо, представляя, как каждый дюйм тела друга покрывается здоровой кожей. 

Как и во время секса с Северусом, энергия Гарри достигла пика, яркого, как оргазм. Он ощутил резкий толчок. В палате затрещало, будто сверкнула настоящая молния. Молли с пожилой женщиной встревожено вскрикнули, и затем... затем... 

Он повалился вперед, совершенно истощенный, но сильные руки не дали ему упасть. 

– Гарри! – донесся откуда-то из тумана испуганный голос Гермионы, и Гарри понял, кто не давал ему упасть, пока не призвали стул. 

Заботливые руки усадили его в большое удобное кресло, которое несколько секунд назад, до трансфигурации, было простым больничным стулом. Тем временем сознание Гарри норовило уплыть. 

– Гарри? – позвал его Северус. 

Гарри заставил себя открыть глаза. Он словно только что вновь сразился с Волдемортом. 

Над ним навис взволнованный Северус. Рядом — Гермиона. Дышать оказалось нелегко, и Гарри собрал последние силы. 

– Рон? – прохрипел он. 

– Смотри, смотри, Гарри, – проговорила Гермиона, отходя с дороги. 

Гарри взглянул на кровать, втайне боясь того, что может увидеть. Он знал, сколько силы вложил в исцеление Рона, и, конечно, ожидал, что появятся кое-какие изменения. Но никак не... знакомое, абсолютно чистое лицо. Руки Рона тоже казались вполне здоровыми, и, по-видимому, не только руки. 

– Это чудо, – вымолвила Молли и, подойдя к кровати, взяла Рона за руку, а Артур украдкой отер глаза. 

И вот случилось истинное чудо. Глаза Рона открылись. Он близоруко огляделся и заговорил. Гарри никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос звучал так слабо. 

– На что вы все уставились? 

– Рон! – радостно воскликнула Гермиона, и ее крик потонул в громком хохоте с нотками истерики — Молли и Артур дали выход своей тревоге. 

Гарри молча сидел и таращился с открытым ртом на Рона. Эффект вышел невероятный. Когда они с Северусом готовили зелье, Северус сказал, что, возможно, делиться энергией придется не один день или даже не одну неделю, после чего Рон начнет реагировать — если вообще начнет. 

Он совершил невозможное. Невозможное. В душе зашевелился страх. 

Гарри посмотрел на Северуса. Тот буравил Рона черными как ночь глазами и тоже не мог поверить тому, что видит. Затем Северус перевел взгляд на Гарри. 

У Гарри кровь застыла в жилах. Столь мощной магии испугался бы кто угодно. Но суровое лицо Северуса не исказилось страхом — скорее, его черты стали мягче. Северус молча подошел к Гарри и положил руку ему на плечо, а в это время неподалеку от них Гермиона и Молли с Артуром рыдали и суетились вокруг Рона. 

– Я так понимаю, ты… не ожидал такого? – прошептал Гарри. 

Северус медленно покачал головой: 

– Я полагал, ты успеешь вовремя и сможешь его вылечить. Но я был уверен, что процесс будет медленным и трудным. Это... 

– Да, – согласился Гарри. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – тихо спросил Северус. 

– Слабым как котенок, – неохотно признался Гарри. 

Гарри взглянул на другую сторону палаты, где Элис Макгрегор держала брата за руку. Он ощущал, как она отдавала энергию брату, а мало-мальски видимого результата никак не появлялось. 

– Думаешь, я бы мог...? – тихо спросил Гарри. 

Северус взглянул туда же. 

– Обычно Сангвинис Филос требует, чтобы донором служил тот, кто любит пациента, но... в твоем случае попытка исцелить без эмоциональной связи могла бы увенчаться успехом. Но... не сейчас. Ты должен отдохнуть. 

– Ох, Гарри! – Гермиона отошла от кровати Рона. Она была вне себя от радости. – Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо! 

Она наклонилась и обняла Гарри за шею. Гарри обнял ее в ответ как можно крепче. 

– Не за что меня благодарить, – сказал он, уткнувшись ей в плечо. – Ты же знаешь. 

Она кивнула и отстранилась, чтобы взглянуть на него. 

– Да, но... Боже, Гарри, он поправится. Я не думала... 

– Я знаю, – сказал Гарри. – Я тоже. Если бы не Северус, я бы не подумал… 

Понимая, что без любимого человека он бы не исцелил Рона, Гарри повернулся и внимательно посмотрел на Северуса. 

– Спасибо, Северус, – сказала Гермиона и затем, наклонившись вперед, встала на цыпочки и чмокнула Северуса в щеку. – Ты влился в нашу компанию благодаря Гарри, но теперь... проси все что хочешь — мы все сделаем. 

– Неблагоразумно давать подобное обещание слизеринцу, – предупредил Северус. 

Гермиона засмеялась: 

– Может, и нет, но это правда. 

Гермиона хотела снова обнять его, и Северус поспешно отступил. 

– Мадам, пожалуйста, умерьте свои эмоциональные порывы, – холодно попросил он. 

Гермиона и Гарри рассмеялись. 

– Гарри? – еле слышно позвал Рон. 

Они тут же повернулись к нему. Гарри рывком поднял себя из кресла и с помощью Северуса добрался, спотыкаясь, до кровати. 

– Хей, Рон, – Гарри не смог согнать с лица улыбку, когда взглянул на бледного, но невредимого друга. – Как делишки, старина? 

Тот устало улыбнулся ему. 

– Немного паршиво, но... Гермиона и мама рассказали, что ты для меня сделал, – Рон перевел взгляд на Макгрегора, чей вид наводил ужас. – Это... невероятно, но... спасибо. 

– Не за что меня благодарить. Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое, не задумываясь, – ответил Гарри. 

– Я бы попытался, – уточнил Рон, и его ответ перерос в широкий зевок. 

– Тебе надо отдохнуть, – сказал Гарри. У него самого глаза слипались. 

Рон кивнул. 

– Я только… 

– Да, я тоже, – сказал Гарри, наклонился и пожал ему руку. К своему стыду, он покачнулся и, если бы Северус его не подхватил, растянулся бы на Роне. 

– Ты должен отдохнуть. Немедленно, – непререкаемым тоном сказал Северус. 

Не в силах возразить, по крайней мере, сейчас, когда Северус физически поддерживал его, Гарри слабо кивнул. 

– Ладно. – Он обратился к Рону: – Я потом приду. Отдыхай. 

Гарри позволил Северусу увести себя от кровати. Прежде чем он вышел из палаты, подошли Гермиона, Молли и Артур. Они снова его обняли и рассыпались в благодарностях. Ему стало легче от того, что их благодарность пересиливала страх перед его силой. 

Когда Гарри, наконец, выпустили из объятий, он едва стоял на ногах. К его бесконечному изумлению, Северус приобнял его за талию, приняв на себя большую часть его веса, и повел его из больничной палаты в коридор к общественному камину. Хотя в поздний час коридор пустовал, он все же находился в оживленном месте. Их мог увидеть кто угодно. Но Северуса, казалось, это не заботило, а выжатому как лимон Гарри было не до чужого мнения. 

Гарри никогда еще не путешествовал по сети, вися на попутчике. Возможно, перемещаться в таком состоянии было слегка досадно. Или не слегка. Но выйдя из камина в гостиную Северуса, он как никогда обрадовался твердой почве под ногами. 

Северус молча повел его в спальню. 

У Гарри не было сил раздеться. Черт, у него даже не было сил на простейшее заклинание превращения, которое проходили на четвертом курсе. 

Порой ему приходило в голову, что магия напоминала маггловский аккумулятор. Сегодня его аккумулятор полностью разрядился. Когда у мага или ведьмы напряжение сил достигало самых пределов, как у него сейчас, на их восстановление могло уйти немало времени. Хоть Гарри и спас своему другу жизнь, магия Рона достигнет прежнего уровня, вероятно, не раньше, чем через месяц. Сам Гарри, учитывая его сверхспособности, выздоравливал быстрее, чем другие. Он надеялся, что у него получится и на этот раз, потому что искренне хотел попытаться исцелить Макгрегора утром. 

Пока он стоял, размышляя о природе волшебства, Северус вытащил палочку, пробормотал заклинание и махнул ей в его сторону. Гарри улыбнулся — его одежда превратилась в маггловскую пижаму, которая была на нем в тот день, когда Северус отравился ядовитыми парами и из-за недомогания не мог заняться с ним любовью. 

– Я так понимаю, на сегодня веселье отменяется? – спросил Гарри. Он понятия не имел, как вести себя, если Северус раскусит его блеф. 

Темные глаза оценивающе взглянули на него. Северус взмахнул палочкой над собой, проговорив нужные слова, и его мантия сменилась его любимой ночной рубашкой в серую полоску. 

– Мы можем заняться тем, на что ты способен. Я так подозреваю, завалимся спать. 

Гарри рассмеялся и, пошатываясь, направился к большой удобной постели. 

Вопреки своему утверждению, когда они устроились под зеленым одеялом, Северус обнял Гарри и привлек ближе. 

Тепло Северуса одурманивало, расслабляло. Северус принялся осыпать его лицо нежными поцелуями, и Гарри улыбнулся. Последнее, что он помнил — Северус лизал кончик его носа. А потом усталость взяла свое.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где в радостные перспективы вмешивается зло

Гарри проспал шестнадцать часов и, проснувшись, почувствовал себя ужасно голодным. Разлепив глаза, он медленно сфокусировался на любовнике, который лежал напротив и наблюдал за ним. 

– Доброе утро. Я уж начал думать, что ты проспишь весь день, – заметил Северус с плохо скрываемым беспокойством. 

– Прости. Но я чувствую себя хорошо, – сказал Гарри и потянулся за утренним поцелуем. Сейчас он как никогда был благодарен за то, что расслабленный Северус привычно прильнул к нему. После вчерашней демонстрации силы многое могло измениться. Однако, к бесконечному восторгу Гарри, все шло по-прежнему. 

Они крепко прижались друг к другу губами, потом нетерпеливыми руками расстегнули пуговицы на пижаме и ночной рубашке. По оголенной коже от жаркого дыхания и холодного воздуха подземелий бежали мурашки. 

Северус перекатился на спину и помог Гарри улечься сверху. Не раздевшись до конца, они приникли друг к другу обнаженными торсами и бедрами. Член Северуса уютно лег в ложбинку рядом с членом Гарри, и Гарри, не разрывая поцелуя, застонал, окутанный бесподобным теплом. Сильные руки погладили его по спине. В любовных играх Гарри и Северус почти всегда задействовали магию, и поэтому простая ласка воспринималась чуть ли не экзотикой. 

Гарри задвигал бедрами, и Северус быстро подхватил его ритм. Продолжая увлеченно целоваться, они покачивались вместе, пока нараставшее внутри удовольствие не перешло в оргазм. У Гарри перехватило дыхание, и он, сотрясаясь, вцепился в желанное горячее тело под собой. 

Северус резко подался вверх, и через несколько секунд выплеснувшаяся теплая липкая жидкость запачкала их животы. 

– Боги, ты потрясающий, – пробормотал Гарри, прижавшись теснее. 

– Только для тебя, – в голосе Северуса опять проскользнуло изумление. 

Гарри поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза: 

– Если бы остальные знали, какой ты замечательный, у меня не было бы никаких шансов. Я прекрасно это знаю. 

Северус смотрел на него долго, внимательно. 

– Даже если бы на остальных нашло такое же помешательство, как на тебя... – тихо ответил он, – ты все равно был бы исключением. 

До Гарри не сразу дошло, что ему сделали комплимент. Когда же он уловил смысл ответа, то весь растаял: 

– Дай только возможность, и я расчувствуюсь до тошноты. 

– Тогда, может, стоит тебя накормить, дабы избежать подобной неловкости? – предложил Северус, но в его глазах теплилось удовольствие. – Твой домовой эльф уже приготовил нам завтрак. 

Гарри осмотрелся и заметил у камина столик на двоих. 

– Он не мой домовой эльф, – запротестовал Гарри. Да если бы он заикнулся о праве собственности на другое разумное существо, Гермиона бы спустила с него шкуру живьем. 

– Добби заботится о хозяине Снейпе ради Гарри Поттера, – проговорил Северус смешным монотонным речитативом, каким изъяснялись домовики. 

– Что? – хихикнул позабавленный Гарри. 

– Так сказал твой эльф месяц назад. Официально или нет, но эльф твой, – сказал Северус. 

– И что же Добби принес поесть? – поинтересовался Гарри, не желая углубляться в обсуждения. 

– Что за жалкая попытка сменить тему разговора, – съязвил Северус, выскальзывая из-под него. 

Отодвинувшись, чтобы не мешать, Гарри подтянулся и сел на постели. Небольшой перекус — гм, ладно, большой перекус — и жить, в общем, можно. При виде северусовой оскорбленной мины он усмехнулся. 

– Ну да, – согласился он. – Но я правда проголодался. 

Гарри поднялся, чтобы изучить предложенную еду, помещенную под чары сохранения температуры. Здесь были все его любимые блюда. Северус присоединился к нему, и следующие двадцать минут уютной тишины они оба с аппетитом уминали все, что принес Добби. 

– Ты ведь не собираешься съесть четвертую порцию бекона, – сказал Северус. 

Гарри лениво улыбнулся ему: 

– Я подумываю над этим. 

– Когда лопнешь, будешь сам виноват. Я тут ни при чем, – заявил Северус. 

– Может, и буду, – Гарри улыбнулся еще шире, – но брызги определенно полетят на тебя. 

– Мерзость какая, – сердито фыркнул Северус. 

– Возможно, но это правда, – Гарри понаблюдал, как двигается вверх-вниз кадык у Северуса, пока тот пил свой чай, и тихо спросил: – Ты правда думаешь, что я смогу исцелить Макгрегора? 

– Я думаю, когда ты вкладываешь все свое желание, тебе под силу почти все, – ответил Северус. – Что ты разулыбался, как сумасшедший, если не считать, что ты и так не в своем уме? 

Наслаждаясь шутливым поддразниванием, Гарри взглянул Северусу в глаза и попытался вложить в голос как можно больше беспечности и дружелюбия: 

– Ну, если ты прав, значит, мне удастся убедить тебя в своей любви. Как только я уничтожу этого ублюдка Берка, я буду вкалывать не покладая рук, чтобы добиться своего. 

Несмотря на всю осторожность, Гарри видел, что его слова произвели впечатление на Северуса. Тот молчал — видимо, обдумывал угрозу. 

– Значит, потом ты примешься за поиски Берка? – видимо, этот вопрос Северус посчитал более легким. И в его тоне не чувствовалось ни капли удивления. 

Гарри не отвел взгляда: 

– А у кого еще есть шанс с ним справиться? 

Северус медленно покачал головой: 

– В твои обязанности не входит избавлять мир от каждого темного мага, который добивается власти. 

Гарри задумался. В поединке с Берком многое будет поставлено на карту. Если он сможет выйти победителем, скрывать свои способности от общественности больше не получится. 

– Может, если бы Рон не пострадал вчера в стычке, я бы смог какое-то время не встревать, но... ублюдок перешел границы. Теперь у меня к нему личные счеты. Сначала Карл, потом тебя подставил, теперь Рон... Я не хочу сидеть и ждать, когда он нанесет следующий удар. 

Северус снова кивнул. Потом добавил: 

– Мне хотелось бы быть рядом, когда ты столкнешься с ним. 

Отчасти Гарри хотелось отказать — он стремился оградить любимого человека от опасности. Но ведь Северус, естественно, будет оставаться в стороне не дольше, чем он сам. 

– По-другому и не выйдет, – ответил Гарри, усмирив свои защитные инстинкты. 

Они смотрели друг другу в глаза и словно вели немой разговор. Казалось, их взгляды доносили мысли и чувства гораздо доходчивее слов. Гарри не знал откуда, но он знал — Северусу было известно о желании Гарри защитить его, а еще — что Северус чувствовал то же самое в отношении него. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. 

– Надо собираться, если мы хотим успеть попасть в больницу утром, – сказал он. 

– Да, надо, – согласился Северус. Казалось, он тоже не испытывал желания прерывать момент. Но все же они выбрались из-за стола и привели себя в порядок. 

От перемещения по каминной сети у Гарри, как обычно, скрутило живот. На выходе в главном зале больницы Святого Мунго Гарри споткнулся, отряхнул неизбежный пепел и повернулся, чтобы поддержать Северуса, когда тот вышел следом. 

Бок о бок они направились в палату. 

Гарри не знал, как предложить Элис Макгрегор свою помощь в излечении брата. Он едва знал девушку и не слишком симпатизировал Тому, но для него было важно сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы возместить вред, причиненный Берком. Однако он понятия не имел, как Элис отреагирует на его вмешательство. 

Войдя в палату, Гарри замер на месте. 

Рон крепко спал. Гермиона дремала на стуле у его постели. Кровать на противоположной стороне комнаты бросалась в глаза своей пустотой. 

– Ой, привет, Гарри, Северус, – сонно улыбнулась пробудившаяся Гермиона. Она была во вчерашней одежде: наверное, отходила от мужа разве что в туалет. 

– И тебе привет, – поздоровался Гарри и красноречиво покосился на пустую кровать: – А Том? 

Гермиона медленно покачала головой: 

– Это случилось часа через два после того, как вы ушли. Бедная Элис была безутешна. 

Гарри закусил губу. Значит, он опоздал. Не то чтобы он смог вчера что-то сделать, чтобы продлить жизнь Тому. Все силы ушли на исцеление Рона, так что он едва держался на ногах, пока Северус не уложил его в постель. Однако теперь внутри поселилось... неприятное разочарование, как будто его обманули. Может, Макгрегор не нравился ему как человек, но он служил стороне Добра. 

Добро, Зло… После поражения Волдеморта он одно время наивно полагал, что подобные определения больше не понадобятся. Но Зло не исчезает навсегда. Оно временно затихло, а теперь опять нашло свое воплощение. 

Гарри заставил себя отбросить гнетущие мысли и думать о хорошем. 

– Как Рон? 

Гермиона просияла: 

– Набирается сил час от часу. Гарри, это чудо. У него просто... слабость. Он как будто переболел гриппом, а не... В общем, просто чудо. Говорят, его выпишут сегодня. 

– Правда? – Гарри не мог поверить ушам своим. 

– Ага, – подтвердила Гермиона. 

– Им же лучше, – проворчал знакомый голос из кровати. 

– Рон! – хором воскликнули Гарри с Гермионой и, повернувшись, улыбнулись Рону. 

– Хай, Гарри, профессор, – по-свойски поздоровался Рон, хотя в голосе его звучала огромная усталость. 

– Рад видеть тебя, дружище, – усмехнулся Гарри. 

– А то я не знаю, – ответил Рон, и его улыбка померкла. – На какой-то момент я подумал, что больше никого из вас не увижу. Гарри, спасибо еще раз за вчерашнее. И вам, профессор, тоже. Гермиона сказала, вы сварили зелье, которое меня спасло. 

– Не стоит благодарности, – ответил Северус. Приблизившись к кровати, он оказался в личном пространстве Гарри. – Однако, должен предупредить, чтобы вы, когда встанете на ноги, воздержались от необоснованных проявлений эмоций. Вашего «спасибо» вполне достаточно, если оно вообще необходимо. 

– А? – Рон явно пришел в замешательство. 

Гарри засмеялся: 

– Я думаю, Северус имеет в виду, что не хочет, чтобы ты, когда поправишься, целовал его в знак благодарности, как вчера Гермиона. 

– Мерлин упаси, – вырвалось у Рона, и даже у Северуса невольно дернулись уголки рта. 

Они примолкли. 

– Ты уже слышал про беднягу Тома? – тихо спросил Рон. 

– Да, – сказал Гарри. – Мне жаль. Я знаю, вы работали вместе. 

Рон отвернулся к окну. Лицо его потемнело: 

– Я с ними со всеми работал. Все семеро погибли, Гарри. От одного заклинания. 

– Хорошо хоть, что не восемь, – вмешалась Гермиона и, наклонившись, поцеловала Рона в лоб. 

Благослови ее Мерлин, подумал Гарри. Она умела найти подход к его другу. После ее поцелуя удрученный Рон повернулся к ним. 

– Я даже не слышал о таком заклинании, – сказал он. – Хотя это был не магический огонь. Он пользовался палочкой. 

– «Корпус Ассендио», наверное, – предположил Гарри. Об этом проклятии он читал в порядке факультатива, когда проводил уроки у Отряда Дамблдора. – Оно и упоминается редко, потому что его эффект слишком… 

– Да, – сказал Рон, и его взгляд выдавал безмерную внутреннюю боль. – Гарри, они все погибли... в одно мгновение… 

– Я знаю, – у Гарри при виде страданий друга сжалось горло. – Но мы доберемся до этого ублюдка, Рон. Ему это с рук не сойдет. 

– Как? – спросил Рон. – Восемь лучших авроров Министерства не смогли с ним справиться. Как мы его остановим? 

Гарри покосился на Северуса — вид у того был мрачный. 

– Больше никто из твоих людей не погибнет, Рон, – ответил он. – Обещаю. 

Рон на секунду смешался, но, когда до него дошло, он окаменел: 

– Нет. Тебе нельзя. Это не твоя работа. 

– Может, и не моя, – тихо возразил Гарри, – только никто, кроме меня, с ней не справится. 

– Гарри… 

– Давай не будем сейчас об этом беспокоиться, ладно? – попросил Гарри. – Я принес тебе кексы, твои любимые. Я же знаю, чем здесь кормят. 

Гарри сунул руку в карман мантии и вытащил пакет с выпечкой, который секунду назад там отсутствовал. 

– Думаешь, что сможешь меня подкупить? – Рон, по-видимому, не хотел так просто отступаться. 

Гарри выдержал его мятежный взгляд и открыл пакет. По комнате распространился аромат черники и земляники. 

– Да, – весело ответил он. – Смогу. Давай, налетай. 

Рон посмотрел на него, на угощение, и сделал выбор, на который и надеялся Гарри — набросился на черничные кексы с волчьей свирепостью. 

Гермиона хихикнула. Гарри дал ей земляничный, а затем еще раз воспользовался магией и вручил наколдованное Северусу. 

– Я не ем ни черники, ни земляники, – начал тот. 

– Но ореховый хлеб ты ешь, – перебил его Гарри. 

– Ты не брал… – Северус посмотрел на врученную ему выпечку. – Ну, раз ты не брал кексов, я, пожалуй, не откажусь. Масло и чай ты ведь тоже не захватил? 

С широкой улыбкой Гарри извлек из кармана поднос с дымящимся заварным чайником, четырьмя чашками и масленкой. 

– Знаешь, когда я гостила у матери прошлым летом, я видела по маггловскому телевизору, как парень так делал, – сказала Гермиона. 

По комнате разнесся смех, и все уселись чаевничать. 

*~*~*

– Еще два дня, и вернется толпа недоумков, – Северус попытался подавить вздох, закончив очередной завтрак на двоих у камина. Он не понимал, куда девалось время. Рождественские каникулы, обычно бесконечные, в этом году промчались с пугающей скоростью. 

За прошедшие две недели Гарри его избаловал. Он даже не притворялся, что собирается возвращаться к себе. Они не отходили друг от друга, и теперь, когда выходные близились к концу, Северус знал, что ему будет не хватать постоянного присутствия любовника. 

– Ага, – откликнулся Гарри, будто улавливая надвигавшуюся меланхолию Северуса. 

Он сидел напротив, потягивая утренний чай. Из полураспахнутого голубого халата призывно виднелись грудь и живот. Воплотивший в своем облике все эротические фантазии Северуса Гарри был невозможно прекрасен. 

Северус чувствовал, что Гарри наблюдает за ним, смотрит оценивающе. Это не давало расслабиться: всегда, когда Гарри заранее обдумывал свои слова, тема разговора перетекала в неприятное русло. 

– Северус, – от нерешительного голоса по спине прошел холодок. 

Невольно напрашивался вопрос, неужели настал он — тот час, которого Северус опасался с того вечера, как поцеловал Гарри в лесу. Прошедшие два месяца были замечательными. Гарри вроде бы тоже неплохо проводил время, но Северус не строил иллюзий — в конце концов его компанией все начинали тяготиться. 

– Да? – нетвердо откликнулся он, боясь оказаться правым. 

– Я тут думал, – начал Гарри и запнулся. 

От напряжения Северуса подмывало рявкнуть как следует, но он вынудил себя сдержаться и отшутиться. 

– Для представителей твоего Дома это действительно новое занятие, но волноваться не о чем. Уверен, это помрачение ума скоро пройдет. 

– Очень смешно. В общем, как я сказал, я тут думал... – повторил Гарри и остановился в том же месте. 

– И? – начал терять терпение Северус. 

Гарри громко сглотнул. 

– Я правда, правда с удовольствием провел здесь с тобой все рождественские каникулы, – сбивчиво продолжил он. 

– И? – Северус приготовился. Сами по себе слова не предвещали угрозы, но за ними вполне могла последовать фраза «и тесное общение открыло мне глаза на то, что мы абсолютно не подходим друг другу». В отличие от слизеринцев, гриффиндорцы считали, что плохие новости лучше сообщать аккуратно, щадя чужое самолюбие. Но Северус предпочел бы, чтобы Гарри не тянул волынку и перешел к сути. 

– Я, гм, не хочу, чтобы это закончилось, – казалось, Гарри заставил себя произнести эти слова. 

Это — в смысле «каникулы», интерпретировал Северус. 

Благодаря годам шпионажа он сумел скрыть свое облегчение. Внутри поднялась теплая волна, и сердце затопила нежность, к которой примешивалось что-то еще, более глубокое. 

– Гарри, все праздники заканчиваются, – мягко заметил Северус. 

– А обязательно? – спросил Гарри. Казалось, он затруднялся подобрать нужные слова и умолял понять его по глазам. Но Северус действительно не понимал его намеков. 

– Что именно ты пытаешься сказать? – подбодрил он своим самым дружелюбным тоном. Гарри явно не собирался завершать отношения — остальное значения не имело. 

– Я хочу жить с тобой, – выпалил Гарри. На лице его было написано ожидание того, что его откровенность обернется бедой. – Я хотел попросить тебя переехать ко мне в башню, – продолжал он, запинаясь, – но я понимаю, что как глава Слизерина, ты должен быть доступен студентам двадцать четыре часа в сутки. И еще я понимаю, что тебя бесит, когда Гермиона и Рон врываются в спальню утром, так что... Я подумал, если бы ты согласился, я бы сегодня перенес сюда кое-что из своих вещей. Мы могли бы попробовать... посмотреть, что получится. Тебе не нужно давать ответ прямо сейчас, – поспешно заверил Гарри. – Подумай об этом, если нужно. 

Северус молча смотрел на Гарри. Подобного варианта он и предугадать не мог. 

– Ты хочешь переехать в подземелья... ко мне? – повторил он, словно желая убедиться, что ему не послышалось. 

– Да, – ответил Гарри, не отводя взгляда, хотя явно ожидал отказа. 

Северус аккуратно поставил чашку, пока не опрокинул ее. Он был потрясен. Гарри хотел с ним жить? 

– Я понимаю, это большой шаг, – нервно затараторил Гарри. – И такая мысль тебе, наверное, вообще не приходила в голову… – он опять запнулся. 

– Подобной возможности я даже представить себе не мог, – тихо признался Северус. Тайные сомнения яростно настаивали, чтобы он отказался от своих слов или добавил к ним едкое замечание, но... своей просьбой Гарри подставил себя под удар, показал свою уязвимость. При всем своем потрясении Северус не желал брать на себя роль труса, когда ему великодушно открывали перспективы, достичь которых он даже не мечтал. Он просто не мог поверить, что Гарри говорил всерьез; несмотря на то, что Гарри, разумеется, не стал бы шутить с такими вещами. 

Северус испустил глубокий неровный вздох. 

– Ты серьезно хочешь... жить со мной? – спросил он. 

Гарри кивнул. Подбородок с ямочкой, как обычно, придавал ему решительный вид, но Северус отчетливо видел, как он волновался. 

– Да, – ответил Гарри. – Я знаю, тебе неловко, когда я так говорю, но... я люблю тебя, и хочу быть к тебе как можно ближе. Я понимаю, что мы и так уже, в сущности, живем вместе, я только... хотел закрепить это официально. 

Северуса охватила безотчетная паника, однако ему удалось подавить ее. 

– Закрепить официально? – еле выдавил он. 

– Ну, официально, насколько возможно. Я понимаю, что законными средствами нельзя… – Гарри побледнел и умолк. Очевидно, боялся, что сказал слишком много. 

Великий Мерлин! _Закрепить официально... законные средства..._ В устах Гарри это звучало как предложение руки и сердца! 

А ведь так и есть, подумал Северус: Гарри действительно делал предложение. Он ведь еще тот романтик, причем безнадежный. Только Гарри мог разглядеть в нем нечто возвышенное. Гарри не предлагал съехаться, чтобы удобнее было резвиться в постели. Как он упомянул, они и так проводили почти все свободное время в компании друг друга. При всем старании, они не смогли бы трахаться чаще, чем сейчас. Гарри просил о другом; о том, что Северус и не надеялся обрести. 

На лице Гарри все яснее проступало понимание фиаско. Было необходимо поскорее найти правильные слова. Северус рвано вздохнул, жалея о своей некомпетентности в вопросах личных взаимоотношений. Открытые заявления еще не вошли у него в привычку. Ни тактом, ни обходительностью он не обладал. Даже просто держаться в рамках вежливости ему стоило ювелирного труда. Со своим характером он не вписывался в подобную любовную сцену, но... он любил, даже если и страшился признаться вслух. 

– Ты прав, – прохрипел, наконец, Северус, запинаясь от какого-то неясного ужаса. – Возможно, тебе... стоит перенести сюда кое-что из своих вещей. 

Его ответ, конечно, сильно недотягивал до королевского подарка, который он только что получил, но Гарри явно не испытывал разочарования. Он засиял, как утренняя звезда. 

– П-правда? 

Будь ситуация менее серьезной, их взаимная неловкость могла бы стать поводом посмеяться, но сейчас Северус не мог улыбнуться даже уголками рта. 

– Давно пора, – ответил он. – Ты так не думаешь? 

Вот. Он не сказал этого, но его любовник умел делать выводы. 

Гарри откинулся на спину стула, и, улыбнувшись во всю ширину рта, согласно кивнул. 

Их взгляды встретились и замерли. Улыбка Гарри поблекла. В эту минуту Северус увидел в глазах Гарри все свои страхи. 

– Это серьезный шаг, – заметил, наконец, Гарри. 

Северус решил разрядить атмосферу какой-нибудь банальностью. 

– Но мы к нему более чем готовы, – постарался невозмутимо ответить он. – Итак, какие у тебя планы на день, помимо перетаскивания сюда своих квиддичных кубков и совы? 

Взгляд Гарри потеплел: 

– Ну, я посижу часика три у Рона. Потом, думаю, после обеда мы с тобой могли бы проверить еще один дом Берка из списка. Такой расклад тебя устроит? 

Северус кивнул. За те два дня, что вернувшийся из больницы Рон отлеживался дома, они с Гарри обследовали четыре из восьмидесяти домов Берка. Даже Малфой не мог похвастаться столь обширными владениями. 

– Отлично. А ты что будешь делать, пока я надоедаю Рону? – спросил Гарри. 

– Мне нужно пополнить запасы кое-каких ингредиентов для зелий. Думаю, позже я зайду в «Слаг и Джиггерс», – ответил Северус. 

– Принеси мне мороженое из кафе Фортескью, – попросил Гарри и умильно похлопал ресницами. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я вошел в _кафе-мороженое_? – Северус и не пытался скрыть свой ужас. 

– Ну, а как еще ты достанешь мне оттуда мороженое? Нет, ты не можешь его призвать, – возразил Гарри прежде, чем Северус успел сказать хоть слово. 

Чувствуя себя до смешного счастливым, Северус взглянул в искрящиеся весельем зеленые глаза. 

– Это какое-то гриффиндорское испытание «докажи свою любовь», да? – посетовал он. 

Гарри не удалось скрыть изумление. И то была не его вина. Северус сам не мог поверить, что фактически сделал признание, пусть даже в шутку. 

К его великому облегчению, Гарри не стал цепляться к его обмолвке. 

– Возможно, – с ноткой серьезности ответил он. 

Северус поразмыслил пару секунд, прикинул, насколько пострадает его достоинство и каковы шансы быть замеченным в столь щекотливом положении, и решил, что скорее съест теперешнего любимца Хагрида, чем его нога переступит порог кафе. 

– Если я случайно окажусь в том заведении — заметь, я говорю если, — какое мороженое ты предпочел бы? – все же спросил он. 

Судя по лицу Гарри, с таким же успехом Северус мог бы высказать те самые чертовы три слова, которых избегал как чумы. 

– Шоколадное, – ответил Гарри, чей беспечный тон полностью противоречил несуразному волнению размером с океан в его глазах, – обильно политое шоколадным соусом, и с вишнями, чтоб было много-много вишен. 

– Что-нибудь еще? – уточнил Северус, пытаясь сдержать улыбку в уголках рта. Гарри изъяснялся как четырехлетний ребенок. 

– Без орехов. 

– Без орехов? – повторил Северус, пребывая в замешательстве от самого предмета беседы. 

– Нет, если ты не будешь их есть, – сказал Гарри. 

– Я запомню. – Чувствуя, что вот-вот утонет в зеленых с морским отливом глазах, Северус отвел взгляд и перешел к практической стороне дела. – Я трансфигурирую новый шкаф в спальне для твоих вещей. Все остальное должно уместиться на свободных местах. Принеси то, что тебе нужно. 

Обсуждая детали переезда, Северус ощущал всю нереалистичность происходящего. Гарри мягко взглянул на него. 

– Спасибо, – тихо ответил он. 

– Рано меня благодарить, – предупредил Северус. – На рассвете мы можем об этом пожалеть. 

Но Гарри просто улыбнулся. Его симпатичное лицо сияло невероятной гриффиндорской уверенностью, которая пробивала себе путь сквозь все защитные барьеры Северуса. 

– Ни одного шанса. 

– Гм, ну что ж, – быстро сказал Северус, ужасно нервничая, – начну-ка я собираться. 

Он встал, чтобы выйти в туалет. 

– Хочешь, присоединюсь? – подмигнул ему Гарри. 

– Ты шутишь? Еще и часа не прошло после нашего последнего… 

– Да ладно, – принялся упорствовать Гарри и подвинулся на стуле так, чтобы обнажить не только белоснежный живот. – Ты же сам хочешь. 

– У тебя встреча с Роном, и я тоже должен… 

– А я скажу ему, что потерял счет времени, когда мы занимались этим в душе. 

– Нет, – уперся Северус, весьма легко представив себе, как Гарри именно этим и занимается. – Я принимаю душ — один, — а ты вызываешь своего домового эльфа, чтобы он здесь прибрался. 

– Знаешь, иногда ты такой диктатор, – смеясь, заметил Гарри. 

– Спасибо. 

– Это не комплимент. 

– Комплимент — в этой части замка, – напомнил Северус, не в силах на этот раз скрыть улыбку. 

Гарри скорчил гримасу и заявил: 

– Ну тогда, когда ты вернешься, нам придется заняться безумно горячим сексом под названием «я соскучился». 

– Секс под названием «я соскучился»? – повторил изумленный Северус. – Я всего лишь иду в Косой переулок. Я буду отсутствовать не больше часа. 

Ответ Гарри был странно серьезен: 

– Черт, я совсем потерял голову. Я захочу заняться с тобой тем самым сексом тогда, когда ты выйдешь из душа. 

– Ты совершенно сумасшедший, – ответил Северус, глядя в искренние веселые глаза. – Тебе это известно? 

Гарри рассмеялся еще громче: 

– Значит, я нашел добросовестного санитара, не так ли? 

Качая головой, Северус торопливо ретировался в ванную. 

– Не забудь мое мороженое «в знак своей любви»! – звенело позади напоминание Гарри, когда он закрывал дверь. 

*~*~*

Два часа спустя, после недолгого и, бесспорно, прекрасного и горячего секса под названием «я соскучился, пока ты принимал душ» Северус оказался в заведении Фортескью, и смотрел, как хозяин отвешивает ему до неприличия огромную порцию шоколадного мороженого. Закупленные ингредиенты для зелий были уменьшены и благополучно лежали в кармане. 

– Это не мне, – в третий раз принялся отнекиваться он, желая прояснить, что зашел сюда не по своей воле. К счастью, кафе пустовало, и никто не мог засвидетельствовать его позор. 

Старик, которому на вид нельзя было дать меньше двухсот лет, поднял глаза. 

– А кому же? – кротко спросил он. – Вашему малышу? 

– Если бы, – фыркнул Северус, подумав, что конфуз Гарри, пожалуй, переживет. – Хотя зрелость его соизмерима со зрелостью четырехлетнего ребенка, десерт предназначается взрослому мужчине. Если точнее, Гарри Поттеру. 

Фортескью замер. 

– Гарри? Почему вы не сказали? 

– Я только что сказал, – огрызнулся Северус, хотя на язык просилось логичное продолжение «Вы, слабоумный старый болван». 

– Сказали, значит, сказали, – добродушно согласился старик. 

Северус в ужасе вытаращил глаза: среднего размера контейнер, в который Фортескью сгребал мороженое, увеличился втрое. Теперь он напоминал большой котел. 

– Я так понимаю, он предпочитает с вишней? 

Ошеломленный Северус кивнул и молча смотрел, как мороженщик вывалил едва ли не фунт цуката на растущую гору. 

– Орехов не класть, правильно? – уточнил Фортескью. 

Северуса подмывало устроить подлянку и настоять на противоположном, но поскольку десерт служил доказательством его любви к помешанному гриффиндорцу, он отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Не класть. Поверьте, он и без того твердолобый. 

Когда старик повернулся, чтобы принести заказ на прилавок, он еле-еле поднял свою бадью. 

– А вам, юноша? Что я могу предложить вам? 

– Счет, – ответил Северус, развязывая кошелек. Похоже, за десерт придется отдать все имеющиеся галеоны. 

– Нет-нет. Для Гарри Поттера бесплатно. 

– Не говорите ерунды. Откуда вы знаете, что оно в самом деле для Поттера? – спросил Северус. 

– Такой добрый юноша не стал бы обманывать старика, – широко улыбнулся Фортескью. 

– Вы определенно были гриффиндорцем, – Северус пытался удержаться от насмешек. Честно пытался. Но подобной вопиющей глупости стерпеть не мог. 

– Вы такой забавный, – засмеялся Фортескью и придвинул к нему сладкую громадину. Северус предпринял еще попытку. 

– Я в самом деле должен настоять, чтобы вы приняли оплату за… 

– Нет. Гарри друг. Просто передайте ему от меня привет, – сказал Фортескью. 

Северус кивнул и разочарованно вздохнул. Если человек хотел разориться, стоит ли возражать? 

– Я полагаю, несмотря на чары непроницаемости, нести его в уменьшенном виде небезопасно? – спросил Северус, с подозрением оглядывая мороженое. 

– Боюсь, именно так, – сказал Фортескью. – По пути оно не растает, но я не могу гарантировать, что оно уцелеет, подскакивая у вас в кармане. 

– И впрямь доказательство любви, – пробормотал себе под нос Северус. Ему ужасно хотелось оставить эту тяжесть здесь. 

– Что-что, юноша? 

Северус наградил старого дурака угрожающим взглядом, от которого первогодки дули в штаны. 

– Ничего, – ответил он. – Хорошего дня. 

– И вам, – вяло улыбнулся Фортескью. 

Северус поставил мороженое на прилавок и вытащил из кармана палочку. От старых привычек нелегко избавляться. Хотя в это время суток на самой оживленной торговой улице магического мира ему точно ничто не угрожало, не хотелось оставаться без потенциальной защиты. Переложив палочку, он потянулся и взял мороженое. Оно весило не меньше тонны и в придачу обжигало холодом. 

Качая головой в знак осуждения собственной глупости, Северус приноравливался держать неудобный объемный контейнер. Для этого предсказуемо потребовались две руки, иначе его пришлось бы держать, прижав к груди и рискуя посадить пятна на мантии. Тяжелые покупки обычно левитировали, но Северус собирался аппарировать к воротам Хогвартса, а с перемещаемым предметом было необходимо соприкасаться физически. В большинстве магазинов для предотвращения воровства в нерабочее время действовали антиаппарационные чары, поэтому замороженную махину пришлось вынести наружу. 

Заколдованная дверь открылась. Северус вышел из кафе на улицу и остановился, готовясь аппарировать. 

– Петрификус Тоталус! – вдруг прозвучало сзади. 

Северуса парализовало. Какой же он дурак, трижды дурак! Даже в Косом переулке, где толпился народ, никогда не следовало терять бдительности. Но с годами он расслабился, и, кроме того, его мысли занимало совсем другое, а именно – что скажет Гарри, когда увидит, что за гостинец ему приволокли. 

Северус накренился вперед. Из окаменевших рук выпало мороженое и палочка. 

Его палочка! Северус сделал все, что мог, чтобы ее поймать, но его руки даже не шевельнулись. Продолжая падать, он напрягся изо всех сил, пытаясь призвать ее невербальной беспалочковой магией, но бесполезно — палочка едва покачнулась. 

Упасть на мостовую ему не дали. Грубая рука когтем вцепилась ему в плечо, и следующая вещь, которую Северус понял — его аппарировали прочь. 

По-прежнему находясь под заклятьем окаменения, он осмотрел место, куда его доставили. Мрачные осыпавшиеся, потемневшие от плесени каменные стены, с которых капала вода, наводили на мысль о древней сторожевой башне. В сырой смердящей темнице царил ужасный холод, но Северус подозревал, что ему предстоят куда большие мучения. 

Чужие пальцы отцепились от него, и Северус упал ничком на грязный каменный пол. В момент попадания заклинания он смотрел в сторону, поэтому нос при падении не сломал. Однако он так ударился о камень щекой, скулой и частично лбом, что перед глазами закружились звезды. 

Немного придя в себя, Северус рассмотрел обстановку с нового ракурса. В поле зрения попадали лишь пол и дальняя стена, к которой был прикован человеческий скелет. Очаровательно. 

Мысленно подобравшись, он приготовился к предстоящей встрече с похитителем. 

Сзади послышались удаляющиеся шаги — его оставили беспомощного в этой ужасной камере. Тело пронизывал холод, но Северус принялся уговаривать себя, что всего лишь начинает замерзать от сквозняка. 

*~*~*

Занавески были незадернуты, и гостиную Уизли заливало солнечным светом. Гарри с Роном сидели за столиком у скошенного окна. 

Гарри передвинул слона, чтобы съесть безобидную на вид белую пешку: 

– Я знаю, что позже об этом пожалею. Только не уверен как. 

Рон усмехнулся и пошел конем. 

Гарри застонал: оказалось, он запер своего ферзя. Он мог спасти или ферзя, или слона, но кого-то из них он непременно терял. 

– Ты мало варьируешь ходы, Гарри, – заметил Рон. 

– А ты много? 

– Ну, в общем, да. Я же не проигрываю? – ответил Рон с привычной дерзостью. Его настрой возвращался, что не могло не радовать. Ведь гибель товарищей по-прежнему давила на него. 

– Я бы не слишком мнил о себе. Северус утверждает, что в шахматах ты — одаренный идиот, – сообщил Гарри, прикусывая щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться. 

Однако его постигло разочарование. Рон скривился: 

– Это лишь потому, что я обставил его в тот раз, когда мы сели за игру. 

– Осторожнее, дружище, – предупредил Гарри. – Падению предваряет гордость. 

– В нашем случае вряд ли, – мягко поддразнил Рон и взял ферзя Гарри ладьей, а Гарри даже не заметил засады. Пешку Гарри Рон съел два хода назад, и, естественно, путь к ферзю оказался расчищен. 

Гарри громко застонал. 

От другого конца комнаты Гермиона оторвалась от книги, которую увлеченно читала: 

– Вообще-то, правильней «Прежде погибели предваряет гордость, прежде же падения надменность»*. 

Гарри с Роном в ужасе переглянулись. 

– Ты знаешь – вот так сходу? – спросил Рон. 

– Ну конечно, – ответила Гермиона тоном «А кто нет?». 

– А разве так говорят — «прежде же»? – недоверчиво спросил Рон. 

Вздох Гермионы был слышен через всю комнату: 

– Рон, это из Библии. Большинство… 

Высказаться Гермионе помешал стук в дверь. 

Все трое переглянулись. Из числа учеников с каникул вернулись считаные единицы, а те, кто оставались, сейчас играли на улице, в свежевыпавшем снегу. 

– Может, это Северус принес мне мороженое, – предположил Гарри. 

– Снейп несет тебе мороженое? – вытаращил глаза Рон. 

Гарри широко улыбнулся ему: 

– Если позволишь моему коню сделать еще четыре хода, я с тобой поделюсь. 

– Войдите, – пригласила Гермиона. 

За дверью стояла директриса. При виде ее мрачного лица Гарри тут же насторожился. 

– Ах, Гарри, – сказала она, – я надеялась, что застану тебя здесь. 

– Что-нибудь случилось, Минерва? – спросила Гермиона, вставая. Впрочем, все догадались, что что-нибудь да случилось. Такое лицо у Минервы Макгонагалл было в тот день, когда напали на Карла Уэстфилда. 

– Боюсь, что да. Рон, твой босс только что связался со мной по камину. Он сообщил, что меньше часа назад Северуса... похитили из Косого переулка. 

Гарри выронил черного коня на доску. Он онемел от шока. 

– Что?! – хором выдали Гермиона и Рон. 

– Очевидно, на Северуса сзади наложили заклятье Петрификус Тоталус, когда он выходил из кафе-мороженого Фортескью, – сообщила Минерва. Гарри похолодел. – Должна признаться, мне немного неясно, зачем Северусу туда ходить. Он никогда не покупает сладости, но ошибки нет. Его палочку нашли на мостовой перед кафе. 

– Бог мой, – прошептала Гермиона. 

Вопрос, ответ на который Гарри боялся услышать, задал Рон: 

– Уже известно, кто это сделал? 

На напряженном лице Минервы добавилось морщин. 

– Мистер Фортескью видел все через витрину. Люди Командира Лоуренса дали ему взглянуть на фотографии возможных подозреваемых и... в общем, Фортескью указал на старую фотографию Берка. Он только сказал, что человек, похитивший Северуса, выглядел намного моложе. 

– Проклятье, – ругнулся Рон. 

Гарри сидел под неуместным теплом зимнего солнца ни жив ни мертв и беспомощно смотрел на вестницу, принесшую новости, от которых леденела кровь. Северус у Берка. Ни о чем другом Гарри думать не мог. 

– Я, гм, подумала, что ты должен знать, – сказала Минерва, сочувственно взглянув на него. 

– Спасибо, – выдавил Гарри, стряхнув с себя оцепенение. 

– Командир Лоуренс отдал мне палочку Северуса, – сказала Минерва. – Хочешь, она пока побудет у тебя? 

Ее предложение свидетельствовало об искреннем желании подбодрить Гарри. Все понимали, что шансы увидеть Северуса Снейпа живым были мизерными. Гарри не мог этого отрицать. 

Чувствуя, как что-то надламывается внутри, Гарри заставил себя подняться на ноги и подойти к Минерве. Несмотря на свою подавленность, он понимал, что она оказывала ему честь. Палочку передавали только супругу или родителям. 

Пробормотав слова благодарности, Гарри зажал палочку в кулак. Черное дерево почему-то обожгло ладонь холодом. 

– На поиски Северуса Министерство выслало двенадцать аврорских отрядов, восемьдесят с лишним человек, – сказала Минерва. – Командир Лоуренс заверил, что они делают все возможное, чтобы найти место, где он скрывается. 

– Ага, конечно, они и раньше делали все возможное, чтобы найти Берка, – не выдержал Гарри. 

– Гарри! – укорил Рон. 

– Прости, Рон. Но... ты лучше других знаешь, что их усилия будут напрасны. Даже если они найдут ублюдка — простите, Минерва, – прервав себя, пока не наговорил лишнего, Гарри сунул палочку Северуса в карман мантии. 

– Вы можете пройти ко мне в кабинет и ждать известий там, – предложила Минерва. – Начальник Лоуренс обещал, что свяжется со мной, как только они что-то узнают. 

– Спасибо, Минерва, мы дождемся здесь, – отказался Гарри как можно вежливее. 

– Как пожелаете, – у Минервы был почти затравленный взгляд. – Я сообщу, как только что-то узнаю. И, Гарри, мне действительно жаль. 

Гарри кивнул и пожал ей руку. С глазами, блестевшими от слез, Минерва вышла из комнаты. 

Повисло тяжелое густое молчание. 

– Гм, ладно, до скорого, – сказал Гарри. Он знал, что ему делать. 

– Гарри, один ты не пойдешь, – возразила Гермиона и поспешно схватила его за руку, словно боясь, что он аппарирует без нее. 

– Гермиона… 

– Один не пойдешь! 

Ее взгляд метнулся к Рону, который с трудом вставал из кресла. Плед, укрывавший его колени, свалился на пол. 

– Что это ты задумал? – нахмурилась она. 

– Вы же не думаете, что я буду просто сидеть и ждать, когда вы вернетесь? – возразил Рон. 

– Рон, ты еле на ногах стоишь, – попыталась убедить его Гермиона. Рон еще не восстановил свои силы, и дополнительные нагрузки были для него опасны. 

– Возможно, но пользоваться палочкой я могу. На остальное плевать, – возразил Рон. 

Гарри подумалось, что это заявление было чистой бравадой. Со времени выписки из больницы Рон даже чашки не призвал. 

Друзья повернулись и уставились на Гарри, словно ожидая, что он уладит спор. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из них оказался на линии огня, но понимал: отговорить их не удастся. 

– Ладно. Мы все пойдем, – сказал Гарри. – Я думаю, надо начать с первого пункта из списка Рона и идти дальше вниз. 

– По тем же самым местам будут шататься восемьдесят авроров, – напомнил Рон. 

– Не волнуйся. Они нас не увидят. 

– Мы накроемся твоей мантией-невидимкой? – спросил Рон. – Гарри, мы под ней уже, наверное, не поместимся. 

– Нет, не под мантией, но... нас не заметят, – пообещал Гарри. 

– Но как? 

Гарри вздохнул. Гермиона-то поняла масштаб его способностей, но Рон иногда бывал удручающе бестолковым, хотя сам неоднократно видел, как Гарри колдовал. 

– Это уже моя забота. Просто знай, что нас не смогут ни увидеть, ни услышать. 

Рон удивленно округлил голубые глаза и кивнул: 

– Тогда ладно. 

– Надо зайти через камин в «Три Метлы» и оттуда аппарировать, – предложила Гермиона. 

– Нет времени, – сказал Гарри. – Дайте мне руки. 

– Что? – не понял Рон, хотя руку протянул. Гермиона уже и так держалась за него. 

Гарри взял их за руки, закрыл глаза, и, совершив почти невозможное, молниеносно перемахнул вместе с ними через ранее непроницаемые охранные чары Хогвартса. 

Гермиона ахнула — они очутились на заснеженной лужайке у большого особняка. Даже с того места, где они стояли, сквозь незанавешенные окна просматривались алые мантии авроров, обыскивавших комнаты. Участок буквально кишел ими. 

– Они не узнают, что мы здесь, – заверил Гарри, набрасывая на них троих мощные чары невидимости собственного изобретения. – Только не отходите далеко от меня, ладно? 

Друзья кивнули и, идя в ногу с Гарри, приблизились к высоким деревянным входным дверям. 

__________________________________________ 

* Смешение вариантов Притчи 16:18; старославянского – «Прежде сокрушения предваряет досаждение, прежде же падения злопомышление» и современного – «Погибели предшествует гордость, и падению надменность»


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри спешит на помощь и испепеляет в одно мгновение

За два дня они прочесали шестьдесят домов, а к разгадке местонахождения Северуса и Берка так и не приблизились. 

Гарри весь извелся от тревоги, но угрызения совести ели его не меньше. Умом он понимал, что не мог предвидеть похищения, но в голову упорно лезла мысль, что не надо было отпускать Северуса одного. Меньше недели назад он обещал, что больше никто не причинит Северусу боли, и вот средь бела дня на него напал Берк. Логика проигрывала чувству вины. Гарри не переставал себя корить. 

Из спальни Уизли появилась Гермиона; при обыске сторожевой башни Рон, в конце концов, свалился в обморок. Но она стояла последней в списке. 

– Как он? – спросил Гарри. 

Гермиона провела рукой по взъерошенной густой шевелюре. 

– Спит, слава Богу. 

Она села в соседнее кресло. Гарри продолжал смотреть на танцующий огонь в камине. Поиски зашли в тупик. Ни в одном из поместий, чтоб им провалиться, не нашлось ни одной зацепки. Гарри действительно не знал, что еще предпринять. 

– Я думаю, надо попробовать биолокацию, – предложила Гермиона. 

– Что? – Гарри, несмотря на усталость и страх, удивленно вытаращился на нее. Гермиона всегда мыслила здраво. А биолокация относилась, скорее, к области компетенции Трелони, нежели к собственно магии. 

– Гарри, она пригодилась во время войны с Волдемортом. Помнишь, как мы нашли Тонкс? 

Выражение лица Гермионы тут же скисло: пленницу нашли мертвой. Но, тем не менее, метод сработал. 

– Ладно, – согласился Гарри. Сейчас он был готов обратиться за советом даже к выжившей из ума стрекозе из башни Прорицаний. 

Они подошли к столу у окна. Взмахом палочки Гермиона очистила шахматную доску и левитировала ее на заваленный книгами журнальный столик. Мгновение спустя по воздуху приплыла карта Великобритании. 

– Думаешь, он еще в Англии? – спросил Гарри, сильно сомневаясь. 

– Берк, конечно, могущественный маг, но при аппарировании с «пассажиром» расходуется огромное количество сил, – объяснила Гермиона. – Я думаю, если бы Берк собирался вывезти Северуса за пределы страны, он бы воспользовался порт-ключом. 

То, что Берк мог аппарировать Северуса из Косого переулка в менее людное место, где был наготове порт-ключ, Гарри предполагать не решился. 

– Логично, – заметил он, пытаясь не терять хотя бы призрачную надежду. – Знаешь, тебе бы пойти в авроры. Ты бы великолепно справилась. 

Гермиона устало улыбнулась: 

– И соперничать с Роном? Нет, мы выбрали каждый свою дорогу. Вот нитки, а камешек там, в поддоне на каминной полке. 

Гарри достал круглый белый камешек. Гермиона обвязала его черной нитью в фут длиной. Проговаривая заклинание обнаружения, она вытянула руку перед собой с подвешенным за нитку камешком над центром карты. Через секунду импровизированный маятник начал резво нарезать круги. Но потом уныло завис над центром карты. Тогда как в свое время при поиске Тонкс камешек дергался и тянулся к точке, где она находилась в заточении. 

Через несколько минут Гермиона устало вздохнула: 

– Я выдохлась. Может, ты попробуешь? 

Гарри взялся за конец нити. Он пробормотал свое собственное заклинание, вложив туда столько силы, что можно было бы отыскать иголку в стоге сена на другом континенте. Но камешек все равно не шевелился. 

– Берк, вероятно, в ненаносимом месте, – предположила Гермиона. – Вполне разумно. 

Гарри мрачно кивнул. Иного он и не ждал. 

Два дня. Вот уже два дня Северус в руках ублюдочного садиста-насильника. Стоило Гарри присесть передохнуть, в голову, как сейчас, лезли самые худшие предположения об участи его возлюбленного. 

– Так, – сказала Гермиона, чей гриффиндорский дух не позволял поддаваться унынию, – мы обыскали поместья Берка. Обыскали старые укрытия Волдеморта. Попробовали биолокацию. Что мы не сделали? 

– Не проконсультировались с Трелони? – безжизненным голосом предложил Гарри. 

– Ты ведь не серьезно, правда? 

– Почти. Я... Я не знаю, что сделаю, если… 

– Мы вернем его, Гарри. 

– Этот ублюдок не знает жалости. Ты правда считаешь, что Северус еще жив? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь подавить нарастающее отчаяние. Он боялся, что если сдастся и позволит безумию взять верх над хладнокровием, то натворит непоправимое. Только, чем больше проходило времени, тем тяжелее верилось. Даже надежда таяла. 

– Я думаю, если бы Берк хотел убить Северуса, он бы бросил в него Авада Кедаврой прямо в Косом переулке, – принялась рассуждать Гермиона. – То, что он похитил Северуса... обнадеживает. – Последнее слово прозвучало с ноткой фальши. Разумеется, Гермиона понимала, зачем ублюдку живой Северус. 

– Сколько, по-твоему, он может продержаться? – услышал Гарри собственный вопрос. Ненавистная слабость все-таки нашла выход. Он уже не маленький, он знал, знал, _знал_ , как страдает Северус, пока они сидят здесь в уютной комнате, но он нуждался в утешении. Нужно было, чтобы кто-то еще сказал, что Северус мог быть жив. 

– Он стойкий, Гарри, – судя по голосу, Гермиона догадалась, какого он ждал ответа, и подобрала нужные слова, чтобы пробудить его желание действовать. – И он рассчитывает на нас. Так что мы должны найти его. Просто должны. 

Она говорила так, словно они никак не могли потерпеть неудачу. 

– У меня ничего не придумывается, – признался Гарри. Бодрящая настойка Северуса, благодаря которой они не смыкали глаз уже два дня, помогала не спать, но ясности ума отнюдь не способствовала. 

– Мы наверняка что-то упустили, – продолжила размышлять вслух Гермиона. Она наклонилась, чтобы разлить чай из магического заварного чайника, который дымился на столике между их креслами, и подвинула чашку Гарри. 

Несмотря на то, что чай был приготовлен по его вкусу, Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой. 

– Ты за весь день не съел ни крошки, – попыталась уговорить его Гермиона. – Ты должен поддерживать силы. 

Решив, что легче послушаться, чем спорить, Гарри взял чашку. Несмотря на уверения, что ему не хотелось, он вскоре поймал себя на том, что рассеянно отпивает из чашки, глядя вместе с подругой в огонь. 

– Эта ситуация как один из моих треклятых кошмаров, – пожаловался Гарри. 

– Погоди-ка! – воскликнула Гермиона и подпрыгнула на месте так резко, что облила чаем свою синюю мантию. – Что ты сейчас сказал? 

Похоже, вынужденная бессонница отразилась не только на Гарри. 

– Что ситуация напоминает мои кошмары, – повторил он. 

– Вот именно, Гарри! – возбужденно заговорила Гермиона, вскакивая с кресла. – Бог мой, вот именно! 

– Что вот именно? – отозвался Гарри. Он совершенно ничего не понимал. 

– Я думаю, мы можем найти Северуса. В свое время я прочла множество книг по окклюменции и легиллименции. Одна из них была очень старая, четырехсотлетней давности, если не старше. Это был дневник мага, который изучал ментальные искусства. Он не распространялся о том, как пользоваться окклюменцией или легиллименцией — об этом никто не пишет — но он описал в подробностях некоторые неожиданные побочные эффекты. 

– Какие побочные эффекты? – спросил Гарри. Он затруднялся предположить, что могла вычитать Гермиона полезного для их теперешней ситуации. 

– Он говорил, что между его разумом и разумом его партнера, с которым они вместе занимались, возникла связь. В книге говорилось, что для них не составляло труда читать мысли друг друга и чувствовать друг друга даже на больших расстояниях, – восторженно объяснила Гермиона. 

Гарри вздохнул: 

– Когда Северус корректирует мои сны, мое сознание спит. Нет никакой связи. 

– Откуда ты знаешь? – принялась настаивать Гермиона. – Ваши сознания соединялись, неважно, спал ли ты, или бодрствовал. Связь существует. Даже подсознательно. 

Гарри задумался. 

– Как... как узнать, есть ли у нас такая связь? В смысле, я никогда не мог прочесть мысли Северуса, как бы мы ни были близки. Когда я в сознании, он... очень противится соединению наших разумов. – Догадываясь о том, что Гермиону начнет мучить любопытство, Гарри тихо пояснил: – В молодости он пережил неудачный опыт. 

Большего он сказать не мог — иначе бы злоупотребил доверием. 

– Тогда Северус, вероятно, может выставить мощный заслон от случайного контакта. Но из того, что я прочитала в книге, я не думаю, что он захочет отвергнуть связь. Маг говорил, она возникала сама собой, даже вопреки сопротивлению их обоих, – объяснила Гермиона. – И Северус тоже мог не осознавать ее существование. 

Впервые со дня похищения Северуса в душе у Гарри забрезжил лучик надежды. 

– Хорошо, положим, связь существует. Как ее использовать? – спросил он. 

– Как ты вступаешь в контакт, когда проникаешь в чужой разум? – задала встречный вопрос Гермиона. 

Гарри стушевался. 

– Я расслабляюсь и тянусь мысленно изнутри, – попытался объяснить он процесс, который сам едва понимал. – Трудно объяснить. 

– Ладно, – сказала Гермиона. – Откинься и закрой глаза. 

Гарри послушался. Ради нужного дела он был согласен на любое средство, даже на гадание по чаинкам. Словно услышав его отчаянную мысль, подруга забрала у него чашку. 

– Теперь потянись к Северусу так, как если б он находился здесь, в комнате. Не думай о том, что он где-то далеко. Просто подумай о том, как... дотронуться до его сознания, – добавила Гермиона. Судя по ее голосу, инструкцию она придумывала прямо на ходу. 

Если бы все случилось наоборот; если бы пропал он, Гарри, а Северус искал бы его с помощью легиллименции… Их навыки в ментальных искусствах сильно разнились, и не в пользу Гарри. Но, по словам Гермионы, связь существовала; нужно было лишь идти по ее следу. 

Гарри постарался расслабиться, очистил сознание и потянулся. Ничего. Он ощущал Гермиону, Рона в соседней комнате, студентов, недавно вернувшихся с каникул и спящих в гриффиндорском общежитии этажом выше, и... что-то еще... что-то бесформенное, еле уловимое... слабый след магии, ведущий от самого Гарри к... 

Гарри мысленно последовал за почти незаметной хрупкой нитью, потянулся и нащупал... 

БОЛЬ... СТРАДАНИЯ... БЕЗНАДЕЖНОЕ ОТЧАЯНИЕ... 

Гарри задохнулся. Его словно окунули в чан с кислотой. Каждая клетка пульсировала адской болью, сравнимой с Круциатусом. Ничего подобного ему не могло привидеться даже в худшем из кошмаров. 

_«Северус?»_ мысленно крикнул он. 

Ни отклика. Ни мысли. Просто животная реакция на физическую боль... словно личность Северуса и его неординарный интеллект уничтожили под пытками. 

Ухватившись за жертву на другом конце магического следа, Гарри не стал выходить из транса. Предупреждать о своих планах уже не было времени. Он и так мог опоздать и не спасти Северусу рассудок. Без лишних колебаний он опять аппарировал сквозь охранные чары Хогвартса, и оклик Гермионы лишь прозвучал ему вслед. 

Исчезнув из замка, он ощутил не менее мощные охранные чары с другой стороны, а вдобавок к ним заклятия ненахождения и полсотни тех, что наводили морок. Но Гарри не собирался обманываться. Он сосредоточился не на том, чтобы отыскать Берка — намерении, которому препятствовали все запутывающие заклинания, — а на Северусе. Поэтому, когда Гарри направился сквозь толщу охранных чар, они расступились перед ним, как и хогвартские. 

Материализовавшись в темной камере, Гарри споткнулся на скользком каменном полу. Одиночный факел на дальней стене испускал дрожащий свет. Отвратная обстановка почти повторяла худший кошмар Гарри. В камере смердело человеческими отходами и гниением. С цепей на стене свисал скелет. Справа же стояла настоящая дыба времен Инквизиции, причем в рабочем состоянии. Гарри пригляделся получше… 

И едва не завопил от ужаса. На пыточном приспособлении лицом вниз был распростерт Северус — голый, неподвижный и из-за бесчисленных рубцов и ожогов совершенно неузнаваемый. 

Гарри вытаращился на правую руку Северуса, и чай в его желудке устремился вверх. Скованная на запястье наручниками, рука заканчивалась окровавленным обрубком. Почерневшая кожа показывала — рану явно прижигали. Северусу ампутировали руку, которой он держал палочку. От этой догадки Гарри замутило. 

Он попробовал отыскать отрубленную кисть на полу, — магически ее еще можно было прирастить, даже если она начала разлагаться — но среди экскрементов, засохшей крови и грязи не смог ее разглядеть. 

Заставив себя шевелиться, на нетвердых ногах Гарри направился к Северусу. 

Вблизи раны Северуса оказались еще ужаснее. Его профиль потерял привычные очертания. Глаз заплыл; багровые веки сильно опухли. Длинный нос был сломан в нескольких местах. Лицо сплошь испещрили порезы и кровоподтеки. На нем буквально не осталось живого места. И, как убедился Гарри, не только на лице. По спине и ягодицам, похоже, прошлись кнутом. От шеи до колена тело Северуса пересекали крест-накрест кровавые дорожки. 

Продолжая смотреть на это, уже незнакомое, тело, Гарри заметил, как неестественно вздернуты его руки — значит, вывихнуты плечевые суставы. И тазобедренные тоже, потому что ноги были раздвинуты широченной буквой «Л». Когда же Гарри увидел, что между ягодиц Северуса еще и сочится кровь — явный признак жестокого изнасилования — в душе у него закипела убийственная ярость. 

Единственное, что вселяло надежду — спина у Северуса чуть вздымалась и опускалась. Он дышал, с трудом, но дышал. Раны были не смертельны, в отличие от тех, что получил Рон, но в этом заключалась куда большая жестокость - Северус, умирая от них, мучился бы намного дольше. 

Боясь повредить неосторожным прикосновением, Гарри чуть приложил руку к липким, пропитавшимся кровью волосам. 

– Северус? – шепотом позвал он. 

Никакой реакции. Гарри сделал над собой усилие и позвал чуть громче. 

Лицо Северуса перекосилось, и в раздувшейся массе на месте левого глаза появилась щелочка. Возможно, оснований для оптимизма особо не было, но в еле различимом глазу мелькнула некая искорка узнавания. 

Северус издал резкий гортанный хрип и бульканье, и из его рта тут же хлынула кровь. 

Испугавшись вероятного кровоизлияния, Гарри склонился к Северусу и уставился в его открытый рот, не зная, что делать. Через секунду он отвернулся в сторону — его стошнило на пол. Впрочем, рвотные массы быстро растворились в лужах крови, мочи и экскрементов. 

Гарри выпрямился и глубоко вдохнул зловонный воздух — трудно было уложить в голове то, что Северус лишился не только руки. Ему еще вырвали язык. 

Он закрыл глаза и бросил сильнейшее призывающее заклинание, чтобы достать злосчастные отрубленные части, но ничего не вышло. 

– Подходящее наказание для предателя, тебе не кажется? – осведомился из-за спины вкрадчивый голос. 

Гарри развернулся; палочка скользнула ему в руку, и в тот же миг отлетела через всю комнату от разоружающего заклинания, произнесенного будто в шутку. 

Хозяин замка вошел в дверь с другой стороны. Окровавленный Северус — неприкрытый, беззащитный — оказался между ними. 

– Ты, должно быть, великий Гарри Поттер, – поздоровался маг, знакомый Гарри по воспоминанию Карла Уэстфилда об изнасиловании. 

При других обстоятельствах улыбка Берка показалась бы обаятельной. В физической красоте ему нельзя было отказать: широкоплечий, темноволосый, сероглазый. Он выглядел лет на сорок: Мерлин знает, ценой скольких смертей он так омолодился. А его темный костюм больше подошел бы для званого ужина, чем для пыточной сессии. 

– Я удивлен, что человек, которому хватило способностей отыскать нас и проникнуть сквозь мою защиту, так легко позволил себя обезоружить. Но что ожидать от безрассудного гриффиндорца? – улыбающийся изверг кивнул подбородком в сторону Северуса. – Он знал, что ты придешь. Во время пыток он не переставал тебя звать. 

– Берк, – прорычал Гарри. Внутри разгорались ненависть и гнев, но он не собирался их обуздывать. Они могли стать необходимой ему базисной точкой. Последний раз Гарри сражался в поединке еще с Волдемортом, однако он знал, что ему по силам одолеть целую армию. По своей магической силе — сверхъестественной, опасной — он превосходил опытнейших авроров. Однако Берк излучал огромную мощь и неприкрытую враждебность, наводящую ужас. По сравнению с ним Волдеморт казался безобидным. 

Возможно, для победы над ним Гарри придется затратить все свои силы. 

С палочкой он чувствовал бы себя увереннее, но сейчас он мог обойтись и без нее. Чтобы поразить стоящего напротив нелюдя, нужно было лишь сосредоточиться на внутреннем очаге. Их разделял Северус, но рисковать возлюбленным Гарри не собирался. Он сознавал уровень своих способностей. И, глядя на покалеченного Северуса, сознавал, на что способен Берк. 

– Знаешь, он весьма к тебе привязан. Если бы я предположил, что один из вас доживет до утра, я бы посоветовал тебе поостеречься. Одно время его привлекал и я, но это не помешало сопливому грязнокровке предать меня Волдеморту. Только вот что забавно — тебе это понравится — он не боялся смерти. Сначала он даже пытки не боялся. Когда же я ознакомился с его занимательными мыслями, оказалось, что он боится только одного — что ты узнаешь о нем правду. 

Взгляд Гарри метнулся к Северусу, который так и лежал, не шевелясь. Он надеялся, что Северус опять потерял сознание, но опухший глаз был все еще приоткрыт. Казалось, Северус ловил каждое слово Берка. 

Готовясь дать отпор ублюдочному садисту, Гарри сосредоточился на своей ненависти. Он старался сфокусироваться только на нее, вырастить ее как можно сильнее, но было трудно не слушать, что говорит Берк. 

– Он скорее умрет, чем позволит тебе узнать, что он был малфоевской шлюхой, – продолжал тот. Как большинство людей с манией величия, Берк явно обожал слушать собственный голос, хотя Гарри не ответил ни на одну из его речей. – Ты знал, что с первой недели его пребывания в Хогвартсе он каждый день, с первого по четвертый курс, вставал на колени перед Люциусом, а когда тот окончил школу, подставлял свою задницу любому старшекурснику-слизеринцу, который обращал на нее внимание? Когда я присоединился к Пожирателям Смерти, самые сильные из нас пускали его по кругу, как пачку маггловских сигарет. Глянув его недавние воспоминания, я убедился, что он по-прежнему любит, когда ему засаживают, и, поверь, я хорошенько его оттрахал пару раз, как в старые добрые времена. Вот только не понимаю, зачем такому, как ты, мараться… 

Ни на что не отвлекаясь, чтобы довести внутренний очаг до взрыва на уровне ядерного, Гарри пытался пропускать все мимо ушей. Он не отрывал взгляда от Северуса — вид искалеченного возлюбленного подпитывал ненависть. Северус тоже смотрел на него, не мигая, словно пытаясь заглушить для себя голос мучителя. Но когда Берк перешел к школьным годам и принялся плести чушь про малфоевскую шлюху, Северус вздрогнул и зажмурился. 

До этого момента Гарри не приходило в голову, что обвинения Берка могли быть правдой, но теперь он понял, почему Северус наотрез отказывался от телепатического контакта. 

Гарри не знал, как воспринимать сказанное Берком. Знал только, что должен вытащить Северуса из этого логова. 

Когда же выродок, безжалостно истязавший Северуса, ради забавы сорвал покров с остатков его достоинства, это стало последней каплей. Гарри достиг нужной точки, чтобы нанести удар — и на магическом, и на эмоциональном уровне. 

– ЗАТКНИ СВОЮ ПОГАНУЮ ПАСТЬ! – выкрикнул Гарри, пока Берк не вывалил на свет еще больше грязного белья. 

– Не стоит так глупо начинать разговор, мальчик, – рассмеялся Берк. – У меня ведь явное преимущество. 

Полностью сосредоточенный, Гарри высвободил скрытые резервы, которые позволили спасти Рона. Сейчас в его распоряжении оказалась мощь, какой не было десять лет назад, во время войны с Волдемортом. В то время его силы в поединке возросли только благодаря жертве профессора Дамблдора. Зато сейчас, наполнив ненавистью заряд магической энергии, Гарри воплотил в себе орудие возмездия, магический эквивалент атомной бомбы. 

Пока Берк насмехался над ним, уверенный в своем превосходстве, поскольку лишил противника палочки, Гарри укреплял свое намерение. 

Однако долго игнорировать возросшую силу было невозможно. Злорадная усмешка сползла с лица Берка — он почувствовал, что в запертом вонючем помещении воздух накалился, как перед летней грозой. 

Гарри поднял руки. Берк округлил серые злые глаза, увидев, как меж пальцев Гарри заплясали первые синие искры, а затем... Гарри выпустил на свободу сдерживаемую внутри ярость. 

Синяя молния пронеслась прямо над Северусом, не причинив ему ни малейшего вреда, и ударила Берку в грудь. Поединка как такового не состоялось. Берк не произнес ни слова, не шевельнул палочкой. Он даже не успел выставить защиту, не говоря уж о мало-мальской контратаке. Как только разряд коснулся его, он загорелся и, выронив палочку, закричал. 

Синий отблеск, наводящий на мысли о зеленом свете Авада Кедавры, отражался на стенах, полу и потолке. В неестественном освещении пыточная камера выглядела еще более зловещей. 

Со смесью шока и трепета Гарри смотрел, как магический огонь поглощает Берка целиком. В комнате запахло горелым. Гарри прислушался к себе. Отчасти он считал, что человеческая смерть должна вызывать сожаление или сочувствие, но, глядя, как умирает Берк, ощущал лишь удовлетворение. Этот ублюдок пытал Северуса, едва не отправил на тот свет Рона, уничтожил целый аврорский отряд и изнасиловал бедного Карла. Берк заслуживал и худшей кары. Теперь он больше никогда никого не изнасилует, не убьет, не искалечит. 

В конце концов пожираемый жутким синим огнем Берк рухнул на пол. Погасла последняя синяя вспышка, и на его месте остался лишь обуглившийся скелет и вонь от сгоревшего мяса, не то чтобы в смердящей камере она была заметна. 

Смерть Берка отчасти разочаровала Гарри: слишком быстро она наступила. 

Пошатнувшись от выплеска силы, Гарри призвал свою палочку из угла, куда та отлетела, и палочку Берка тоже. Министерству понадобится доказательство смерти преступника. Даже простейшее волшебство давалось Гарри с трудом. На него нашло какое-то оцепенение, вялость. Но сейчас он не мог позволить себе расклеиться. Ради любимого человека он должен был собраться. 

Он положил свою палочку в карман мантии – туда, где лежала палочка Северуса. Палочка Берка отправилась в другой карман. Гарри не хотел, чтобы хоть что-то от Берка находилось рядом с тем, что имело отношение к Северусу. 

Вернувшись к дыбе, Гарри приложил все усилия, чтобы обуздать свои ужас и панику. Он хотел, он должен был, освободив Северуса из цепей, отнести его в Хогвартс на руках. Но это не позволяла не только и не столько разница в росте, сколько физическое состояние Северуса. Из-за многочисленных тяжелых ран к нему невозможно было прикоснуться. 

Силой мысли Гарри вскрыл наручники и осторожно левитировал возлюбленного. В камере царил ужасный холод, и, чтобы раздетый Северус не получил обморожения, Гарри с помощью магии завернул его в сотворенное синее одеяло. 

Он взялся за край одеяла, чтобы контактировать с Северусом, и приготовился аппарировать их обоих из этой адской бездны. Теперь ему не было нужды осторожничать. Уже никто не помешает забрать Северуса. И Гарри просто распахнул охранные чары Берка настежь. 

Другое дело Хогвартс. Сил Гарри хватало только на то, чтобы удерживать Северуса и себя во время перемещения, поэтому он уговорил чары впустить его обратно. Он нацелился на лазарет. 

Обойти сигнал тревоги Гарри даже не пытался. В поздний час все уже спали, а Северусу понадобится срочная помощь. Между тем, сил на поиски персонала у Гарри не останется. Пусть защита замка оповестит о вторжении, лишь бы кто-то успел добежать к ним раньше, чем Гарри свалится в обморок. 

Когда они с Северусом появились посреди больничного отделения, сигнал зазвенел на всю школу. Гарри поморщился: от оглушительного рева чуть не треснула голова. 

Дверь лазарета распахнулась. Появился Филч — испуганный, с растрепанными седыми волосами. В руках он сжимал увесистый топор от доспехов, которые стояли повсюду в коридорах замка. 

– Позовите мадам Помфри. Профессору Снейпу нужна помощь. Пожалуйста... – взмолился Гарри и опустился на колени, из последних сил поддерживая Северуса в воздухе, чтобы не сдавливать раны. 

Завхоз кивнул и, повернувшись, помчался в противоположном направлении с такой же прытью, с какой бежал сюда. 

Не прошло и трех минут, как дверь лазарета опять распахнулась. К Гарри и Северусу спешила мадам Помфри в длинной белой сорочке и бледно-голубом халате. Ей на пятки наступала Минерва, тоже в ночном одеянии, только сорочка у нее была зеленой, а халат серым. Через три секунды подоспела Гермиона, так и не переодевшаяся ко сну, и Рон в одной ночной рубашке. Остальные преподаватели, похоже, толпились с той стороны двери, а Филч не пускал их внутрь. 

– Господи, – произнес чей-то женский голос; Гарри не понял, чей именно. 

Зато понял, когда кто-то направил магию, чтобы поддержать Северуса в воздухе – Поппи, он узнал мягкие потоки ее энергии. Он ощущал силу Минервы вокруг себя, когда та сосредоточилась на защите Хогвартса, и душераздирающие вопли сирены мгновенно стихли. 

Гарри осел, когда с него сняли его ношу. 

– Гарри? – Гермиона тут же подлетела к нему и, опустившись на колени, обняла. – Тебе удалось. Боже мой, тебе удалось! 

Рядом раздался короткий задушенный вскрик. Все повернулись. Мадам Помфри развернула одеяло, в которое был закутан Северус. 

– Бедный, – выдавила Гермиона, – его рука… 

– Гарри, у него очень, очень тяжелые раны, – сообщила Поппи, водя палочкой вдоль тела Северуса. Теперь, без одеяла, Гарри не мог не заметить, что на потертый каменный пол капала кровь. – Ему нужно… 

– Нет. Только не в Мунго, – воспротивился Гарри, не дав Поппи закончить. – Он не выдержит там и дня. Пожалуйста... позаботьтесь о нем, пока я... не займусь им. Не дайте ему умереть. О большем я не прошу. 

И повалился ничком на пол. Перед глазами мелькнуло размытое синее пятно — Рон кинулся его поднимать, — а затем наступила чернота. 

*~*~*

Гарри не знал, сколько времени провалялся без сознания. Он открыл глаза и, не увидев полога над кроватью, понял, что находится не у себя и не у Северуса. Комната была ему незнакома. 

Потом он заметил знакомый профиль. Рон крепко спал на стуле у его постели. Он успел переодеться в свою коричневую домашнюю мантию. 

– Эй, – осторожно позвал Гарри. 

Рон тут же очнулся от сна: 

– Ой, ты проснулся. Как ты? 

– Лучше скажи, где я, – попросил Гарри. 

Поглядев чуть в сторону, он получил ответ на свой вопрос. На кровати, такой же, как у него, лежал Северус, а рядом на стуле дремала Гермиона. 

То, что Северус не висел в воздухе и был одет в больничное, успокаивало — по крайней мере, некоторые его раны залечили. Даже не вставая с кровати, Гарри видел чистое, без единого пореза лицо. Фиолетовый синяк вокруг области глаз еще не сошел, зато опухоль, кажется, начала спадать, а вчерашнее расквашенное месиво превратилось в знакомый горнолыжный склон, именуемый носом. 

Гарри отдал должное мадам Помфри — она знала свое дело, и превосходно. 

– Ты в лазарете, в отдельной палате, – ответил Рон. 

Оглядевшись, Гарри заметил на стене знакомую картину — на ней девочка запускала бумажного змея. Им с Северусом отвели ту самую палату, которую в прошлом октябре занимал Карл. В окна лился яркий солнечный свет — видимо, перевалило за полдень. 

– Который час? – спросил Гарри, садясь. 

– Начало четвертого, – ответил Рон. 

– Ой, ты проснулся! – встрепенулась Гермиона. – Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Гарри вылез из постели и подошел к Северусу: 

– Я-то ладно. Как он? 

– Как видишь, Поппи вылечила большую часть открытых ран и ссадин, – сообщила Гермиона. – Она смогла восстановить сломанный нос и вправить суставы плеч и таза, плюс устранила массу повреждений во внутренних органах. Теперь он вне опасности. 

У Гарри вырвался глубокий вздох облегчения. Мелочь, конечно, но он обрадовался, что Северуса привели в порядок. У него даже волосы, кажется, были чистые. 

– Он выглядит намного лучше, – сказал Гарри. Он стоял слева от Северуса, поэтому ампутированная рука не бросалась в глаза. 

– Гарри... – нерешительно начала Гермиона. 

– Гм? – Гарри потянулся и положил ладонь на лоб Северуса. Он все еще не мог поверить, что его удалось вернуть живым. 

– Его правая кисть и язык... они… их больше нет, – сказала Гермиона. – Сегодня с утра я одолжила у тебя мантию-невидимку и пошла искать их в маггловский замок, где прятался Берк. Их нигде не было. 

– Я тоже не смог их найти, даже с мощными призывающими чарами, – подтвердил Гарри. – Я думаю, ублюдок их распылил. 

– Плохо. 

– Я знаю, – сказал Гарри. – Позже я вернусь и еще раз попробую, но я думаю, они безвозвратно потеряны. 

– Там повсюду авроры, – предупредила Гермиона. 

Гарри предвидел, что, как только он разрушит охранные чары Берка, министерские сразу примчатся в замок. Еще он ничуть не сомневался, что никто не найдет недостающих... предметов. Поступку Гермионы удивляться, в общем-то, не стоило. В ее груди билось сердце львицы. 

– Я знал, что они придут. Я снес защиту Берка, так что они спокойно могли найти его останки. Все равно спасибо за попытку. 

Потерянные части тела становились трагедией для пострадавшего мага. Кости можно было срастить или вырастить новые, поврежденные органы — восстановить. Но когда отнимали руку, ногу, язык или глаз, и ампутированная часть терялась, магическая медицина была бессильна. Вот почему старому Грозному Глазу Грюму пришлось носить протез на покалеченной ноге и чудной механический глаз. Гарри слышал, что в Магическом мире еще только думали над искусственной заменой языку. Если он не сможет помочь своими силами, его возлюбленному придется очень плохо. 

Даже если бы Гарри смог применить свои способности, ему пришлось бы гораздо тяжелее, чем в случае Рона. У Рона руки-ноги были целы; Гарри всего лишь отдавал ему силы, а восстанавливался тот сам. В случае Северуса, если бы у Гарри получилось, — определенно «если бы», — ему пришлось бы заново выращивать руку и язык. А этот процесс, как выращивание костей, обещал быть чрезвычайно болезненным. 

– Я использую свои силы и попробую его исцелить, – сказал Гарри, не отрывая взгляда от Северуса, который по-прежнему лежал без сознания. 

– Заново вырастить недостающие части? – спросил Рон, ошеломленный, как маггл, которому заявили, что полетят без помощи техники. 

– Я ждала, что ты это скажешь, – воодушевилась Гермиона. – Если кто-то и может его вылечить, то только ты. 

– Надеюсь, что так. Побудешь с ним немного? Я хочу спуститься в подземелья и сварить зелье Сангвинис Филос. Оно облегчит связь, – Гарри взглянул на неподвижное лицо Северуса и сказал: – Наверное, он еще какое-то время будет спать, но если вдруг проснется, пусть рядом будет кто-то знакомый. 

– Конечно, я останусь, – согласилась Гермиона. 

– Ты собираешься варить зелье? – спросил Рон тем же недоверчивым тоном. 

– Вообще-то, у меня стало неплохо получаться, – прихвастнул Гарри. – Если хочешь, пойдем, посмотришь. 

Вспомнив о необходимом компоненте, Гарри силой мысли извлек из воздуха ножницы и отрезал у Северуса клочок волос. После всего того, что перенес его возлюбленный, Гарри мучила совесть даже за такую маленькую вольность, но иначе Северусу помочь было невозможно. И тогда они с Роном направились в лабораторию. 

Когда они стояли на лестнице, медленно перемещавшей их с восточной стороны на западную, Гарри вспомнил о палочке Берка. Одежду он не менял, поэтому тисовая палочка по-прежнему лежала в кармане мантии. Значит, их с Северусом палочки находились в другом кармане. Он только чудом не сломал ни одной из них, свалившись вчера в обморок. 

– Тебе лучше отдать ее своему боссу, – сказал Гарри, передавая трофей Рону. – Она принадлежала Берку. 

– Ага, вот она где была. Спасибо, Гарри, – Рон взял палочку. – Командир Лоуренс думал, она сгорела вместе с Берком. 

Перед мысленным взором Гарри вспыхнуло синее пламя, пожирающее Берка живьем. У Министерства наверняка возникли вопросы относительно его страшной гибели. 

– Лоуренс ни о чем не хотел меня расспросить? – поинтересовался Гарри. 

– Вчера хотел, – ответил Рон. – Я объяснил, что сейчас ты не можешь с ним говорить и что Северуса смертельно ранили. Я ответил на большую часть его вопросов. Сказал, что ты успел мне рассказать о том, что произошло. Главное, ему хотелось знать, каким заклинанием ты убил Берка. 

– Это было не заклинание, – у Гарри свело живот, и он ответил тихо-тихо, чтобы даже портреты не подслушали: – Я сжег его магическим огнем. 

– Да, я подумал, что именно так ты и сделал, – спокойно кивнул Рон. Создавалось впечатление, что его ни капли не взволновало, что его лучший друг убил человека с помощью силы, которой не видывали три с лишним века. 

– И что тебе ответил Лоуренс? – спросил Гарри. Втайне он задавался вопросом, сможет ли он где-нибудь укрыться, когда правда о его истинной сущности станет всеобщим достоянием? 

– А что Лоуренс? – переспросил Рон, когда они сходили с лестницы. 

С трудом подавив желание рявкнуть, Гарри глубоко вздохнул. 

– Что он сказал, когда ты сообщил, что я убил Берка с помощью магического огня? – прошептал он. 

Рон вытаращился на него так, будто Гарри помешался; впрочем, после трех напряженных дней это было бы неудивительно. 

– Я не говорил ему такого. Думаешь, я мечтаю о твоей смерти? 

– Не говорил? – повторил Гарри. 

– Конечно, нет, – Рон, похоже, слегка оскорбился. – Я же не идиот. Министерство и без того трясется, как бы не появился еще один Темный Лорд. Да как только там узнают, что ты умеешь делать такие штуки, покой тебе будет только сниться. 

– Тогда что ты ему сказал? – спросил Гарри, чувствуя замешательство. 

– Я сказал, что ты дрался с ним один на один, боролся за свою жизнь, и сам точно не знаешь, что произошло, – ответил Рон. – Я предположил, что твои щиты отразили заклятие Корпус Ассендио, которым Берк неделю назад атаковал меня и мою команду, оно отскочило в Берка, и тот не успел его блокировать. 

– Ты… – Гарри не знал, что сказать. Все было по-другому, но Рон предложил идеальное логическое объяснение тому, почему труп Берка сгорел. Рон не умел врать. Просто невероятно, что он рассуждал по-слизерински. – И Лоуренс проглотил? 

Рон слегка потупился: 

– Я понимаю, что не мастак врать, но если надо, то могу. Я, гм, напомнил ему, что у тебя всегда была мощная защита, ведь ты отразил Аваду Кедавру, когда был совсем ребенком. Если шеф будет задавать вопросы, просто скажи, что не знаешь точно, чем запустил в тебя Берк, но ты заставил заклинание отскочить обратно. Вряд ли он будет донимать тебя по этому поводу. После смерти ублюдка все вздохнули свободно. 

Гарри задержался на последней лестнице в подземелья. Он совершенно растерялся. С одной стороны он ценил великодушие друга, но червячок сомнения не давал покоя. За ложные сведения в отчетах Министерству и Аврорату можно было угодить в Азкабан. 

– Я... если правда выйдет наружу, ты можешь потерять работу. 

– Лучше я потеряю работу, чем тебя, – возразил Рон. – Сам знаешь, что за свистопляска начнется, если пресса пронюхает о том, что ты умеешь. 

– Я знаю, просто... Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя из-за меня начались неприятности, – признался Гарри. Несмотря на груз вины, слова Рона его тронули. Сейчас, после всего, что произошло за три дня, он бы не выдержал новости об увольнении Рона. 

– Слушай, если Министерство насядет на тебя за то, каким способом ты прикончил этого гада, мне эта чертова работа и даром не сдалась. 

– Рон… – Гарри понимал, что Рон говорил то, что думал, но заверения друга его ничуть не ободрили; он все равно не мог не беспокоиться о последствиях. 

– Гарри, этот ублюдок вырезал всю мою команду. Мне плевать, как ты его обезвредил, и, откровенно говоря, это не министерского ума дело. Ты сделал то, что не смогли мы. Пока я рядом, никто не будет тебя преследовать за то, как именно тебе это удалось. Что бы ни случилось, решение принял я, и ничуть о нем не жалею, – продолжая настаивать, сказал Рон. 

– Просто мне ненавистна мысль, что тебе пришлось врать ради меня, – вздохнул Гарри, протягивая Рону руку для пожатия. 

– Если бы они не были трусливыми параноиками, врать бы не пришлось. Мы оба знаем, с чем, ээ, то есть, с кем мы имели дело, так что не нужно мучиться совестью. Чему быть, того не миновать. Незачем волноваться, пока гром не грянул, – покачал головой Рон. 

Гарри повезло, очень повезло, что в его жизни появился такой замечательный человек. 

– Ты знаешь, что ты лучший в мире друг? 

– Забавно, я и сам только что об этом подумал, – усмехнулся Рон. – Ладно. Покажи мне класс в Зельях, раз Северус тебя натаскал. 

При упоминании о Зельях Гарри замер как вкопанный. 

– Что? – Рон вытащил палочку из кармана и оглядел коридор, словно готовясь отражать засаду. 

– Прости. До меня просто только что дошло — сегодня же учебный день. И у меня вот сейчас должен быть урок, – сказал Гарри и провел рукой по спутанным волосам. Что ему делать? Долг учителя он чтил, однако в данный момент отложить лечение Северуса никак не мог. 

– Все нормально. Сегодня утром за общим завтраком Минерва отменила все уроки. Она устроила детям выходной, чтобы мы с Гермионой могли дождаться, пока ты проснешься. И, пока Северус опять не встанет на ноги, не волнуйся насчет завтрашних уроков, и послезавтрашних и так далее, – добавил Рон. 

– А? – переспросил Гарри и тихо назвал пароль для прохода в частную лабораторию Северуса: они как раз остановились перед нужной дверью. – То есть? 

– Минерва устраивает замены для ваших с Северусом курсов, – пояснил Рон. 

– Замены? – удивился Гарри. – Кого она собирается поставить вместо нас? 

– Ну, поскольку я официально отдыхаю еще два месяца и восстанавливаю здоровье, я собираюсь вести уроки по ЗОТИ. У Гермионы свободная третья пара, поэтому она возьмет Зелья; Невилл — первую пару по Зельям, Гэвин — пятую, Флитвик заменяет на второй, а Минерва собирается закрыть остальные три пары. Так что ни о чем не беспокойся, занимайся Северусом, – сказал Рон, похлопывая его по плечу. 

– Боже, Рон, да на тебя же свалится куча работы. Тебе ведь полагается отдыхать, – напомнил Гарри. 

Рон пожал плечами: 

– Пока не требуется расходовать силы на колдовство, я могу находиться в классе ЗОТИ с таким же успехом, как в наших комнатах. Гарри, признаться, я рад, что могу заняться делом. Это отвлекает от... ты знаешь чего. 

Гарри кивнул. Он знал, что Рону продолжало сниться в кошмарах нападение, после которого никто из его команды не выжил. 

– Спасибо. Как я говорил, ты лучший в мире друг. 

Рон залился румянцем. Они вошли в лабораторию. Из недавно обустроенной рабочей зоны доносились странный вой и повизгивание. 

– Что это за шум? – спросил Рон, оглядывая темную лабораторию с таким выражением лица, словно кто-то из арароговых отпрысков мог внезапно прыгнуть с потолка и сцапать его. 

Освещаемая лишь пламенем под котлами, комната выглядела зловеще. Гарри провел здесь достаточно времени с Северусом, и уже привык к такой обстановке. Но прекрасно понимал, что другу здесь неуютно. 

Гарри заглянул в воющий котел: 

– Экспериментальное зелье, над которым Северус сейчас работает. Пусть себе шумит. 

– Все это так странно. У меня мороз по коже, – признался Рон. 

– У меня тоже, но оно совершенно безопасно, – заверил Гарри, силой мысли зажигая настенные светильники. Со светом стало не так жутко. 

– Это его личная лаборатория? – уточнил Рон, разглядывая шесть столов, на трех из которых стояли котлы с бурлящим варевом. 

– Ага, – сказал Гарри. Он направился к полке на дальней стене: там Северус оставил ингредиенты для зелья Сангвинис Филос, которое они варили на прошлой неделе для Рона. 

– Впечатляет. 

– А то, – пробормотал Гарри, собирая нужные ингредиенты. 

– Мерлинова борода, этот вой какой-то ужас. Для чего оно? – Рон указал на котел, полный пузырящейся оранжевой студенистой массы. Именно от нее исходил звук, пугающе похожий на крик новорожденного. 

– Это чистое экспериментирование, – ответил Гарри и невольно расплылся в улыбке при воспоминании о том, как рассказывал о своем зелье Северус. – Когда оно будет готово, оно либо увеличит плодовитость, либо превратится в искусственного ребенка. 

– Что? Что значит «в искусственного ребенка»? – Рон, естественно, перепугался. 

Гарри усмехнулся: 

– Звукового эффекта Северус не предполагал. Я думаю, он из-за этого слегка взбесился. И, наверное, пошутил насчет искусственного ребенка. 

– Наверное? 

– Ну, ты же знаешь Северуса. Разве можно определить, насколько он серьезен, когда он говорит тем самым голосом? – У Гарри вдруг сжалось сердце. Ведь если его начинание в целительстве окончится неудачей, не слышать ему больше того самого голоса. 

Рон, знавший его как облупленного, уловил перемену настроения: 

– Волнуешься? 

Гарри пожал плечами: 

– Я пытаюсь не вешать носа, но стоит подумать о том, что тот ублюдок сделал Северусу, и я... 

– Знаю-знаю. Но если кто и может вылечить его, это ты, – сказал Рон. – Посмотри на меня. 

– Я не могу вычеркнуть пытки, которые он перенес, – Гарри старательно избегал упоминания о физическом и сексуальном насилии, которому подвергался Северус те два дня, что находился у Берка. 

Рон похлопал его по спине: 

– Мы поможем ему справиться. 

– Мы? – переспросил Гарри. 

– Да, мы. Если бы он не надоумил тебя, как исцелить меня, я бы здесь не стоял, – подтвердил Рон. – Ладно; давай варить эту вашу подпольную кровную магию. 

– Поможешь мне поставить этот котел? – Гарри отвернулся: в глазах защипало. 

Минуло чуть больше часа. Зелье сварилось, и котлы из-под него были вычищены и убраны. 

– Ты собираешься так оставить те котлы на огне? – спросил Рон, когда Гарри повернулся, собираясь уходить. – Они не взорвутся? 

– Нет. Не взорвутся. На этом столе у Северуса варятся долговременные зелья. Иногда он оставляет котлы кипеть не одну неделю. 

Лаборатория с завывающим экспериментальным зельем осталась позади. Они направились обратно к Северусу. Бутыль с Сангвинис Филос согревала Гарри своим присутствием в левом кармане. 

Тем временем в палате мадам Помфри, облаченная в форменную белую мантию и косынку, только-только закончила замерять пульс и температуру у Северуса. Гермиона встала со стула, чтобы не мешать. 

Поппи взглянула на кроваво-красную жидкость в бутыли. 

– Сангвинис Филос? – спросила она. 

– Да, – ответил Гарри, надеясь не услышать обличительную речь о кровной магии. 

Поппи помолчала секунду. 

– Гарри, ты самый сильный маг из всех, кого я видела. Если кто-то и может помочь ему, то только ты. 

– Спасибо, Поппи, – ответил Гарри, тронутый ее словами. 

Выходя из комнаты, Поппи сжала его предплечье. Вид у нее был все еще подавленный. Она явно еще не отошла от характера и масштабов ран Северуса. 

Гарри понимал ее. Он и сам не мог думать спокойно о том, что сделали с Северусом. Но сейчас он не мог позволить себе роскоши терять самообладание. 

Остановившись у постели, Гарри вынул захваченный из лаборатории пузырек и аккуратно налил туда зелье. Бутыль он поставил на тумбочку, а затем свободной рукой приподнял Северуса с подушки. Удерживая пузырек в ладони между безымянным пальцем и мизинцем, указательным пальцем он осторожно раскрыл Северусу рот. 

После вчерашнего он считал, что его не испугать, но при виде ужасной раны в том месте, откуда вырвали язык, он с трудом сохранил хладнокровие. Взяв себя в руки, Гарри открыл пузырек и приложил его к открытому рту Северуса. Как только зелье приблизилось к краю горлышка, он опрокинул пузырек и принялся массировать Северусу горло, чтобы не пролить жидкость. 

Северус, к счастью, не подавился. 

Гарри откинулся на спинку стула, выжидая, когда зелье попадет в организм. По прошествии некоторого времени он потянулся и взял Северуса за левую руку. Магический мост выстроился с поразительной легкостью. Впрочем, может, не такой уж поразительной, учитывая, что Гарри проникал своей силой в организм Северуса чуть ли не каждую ночь. 

Гарри потянулся магией, пуская энергию по знакомым нервным путям. Незалеченные повреждения внутренних органов вызывали ужас. Гарри ощущал, как действуют заклинания и зелья Поппи. Воспользовавшись случаем, он добавил заклинаниям силы от себя. Потом добрался до искалеченных областей, которые медицина излечить не могла. 

Хотя до сих пор ему ничего подобного делать не приходилось, Гарри решил начать с языка. Он направил энергию к зияющей ране. И через несколько секунд ощутил, как она покрылась слоем новой плоти. Сейчас ему хотелось лишь закрыть отверстие — и, к счастью, ему это удалось. 

Рука — совершенно другое дело. Прежде чем выращивать новую плоть, состоящую из множества костей, сосудов, мышц и нервных путей, было необходимо избавиться от омертвевшей корки на конце прижженного обрубка. 

Гарри сосредоточился на том, чтобы уничтожить ее подчистую. Работа спорилась. Он задействовал те самые свои пугающие резервуары силы и принялся побуждать клетки воспроизводить здоровую ткань, чтобы изолировать место, где ампутировали кисть. Новая ткань не хотела расти на ожоге, но Гарри переборол упрямые клетки, и вскоре они подчинились его желанию. 

Закрыть удалось обе раны. Закончив с рукой, Гарри ощутил, как сила стремительно идет на убыль. Он лихорадочно осмотрел и рот, и культю. Ни там, ни там не нашлось ни ран, ни опасных кровотечений. И только тогда Гарри позволил усталости взять над собой верх. 

Разрыв связи он едва уловил краем сознания. 

Колени его подогнулись, и он накренился вперед. Его окликнула Гермиона, но ее голос прозвучал уже откуда-то издалека.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри занимается целительством и мудрит со временем, а Северус стыдится

Гарри повторял сеансы исцеления Северуса всю последующую неделю. Но уже не стоя, а сидя — в сидячем положении падать в обморок от магического истощения было куда менее рискованно и травматично. К счастью, все это время зелья Поппи не давали Северусу очнуться. Его раны и внутренние повреждения зажили, и к концу недели лишь отсутствие кисти и языка напоминало о том, что Северус перенес бесчеловечную пытку. 

Поглощенный лечением, Гарри ничего не замечал вокруг. Полностью выматываясь, он валился без чувств на другую кровать и засыпал, оставаясь в лазарете на ночь. По утрам он тупо проверял, что успело нарасти, и помогал Поппи с медицинским осмотром и необходимыми процедурами. Гарри даже навострился кормить Северуса через трубочку не хуже заправского колдомедика. К счастью, для удовлетворения остальных физических нужд существовали специальные заклинания и чары, так что смена подгузников или удаление катетера с мочеприемником ему не грозили. 

Гарри заканчивал обедать, сидя у постели Северуса, когда тот открыл глаза. Проголодавшись после вчерашнего сеанса, Гарри доедал остатки пюре, размышляя, сможет ли уговорить Добби принести ему третью порцию. Он потянулся с вилкой к подносу, стоящему на тумбочке, и, случайно глянув на Северуса, увидел сфокусировавшийся на нем родной взгляд черных глаз. 

Вилка выпала из пальцев Гарри. 

– Северус, – воскликнул он и схватился за его руку — левую. 

На лице Северуса появилась гримаса растерянности, но Гарри обрадовался: значит, мозг его возлюбленного пытался работать. После перенесенных страданий было бы неудивительно, если бы Северус лишился рассудка. 

Северус открыл рот, чтобы ответить. Вместо красивого бархатного сочного голоса послышался резкий неразборчивый скрежет. 

Северус переменился в лице. _Вспомнил_. Только что Северус был так трогательно озадачен, а в следующий момент его взгляд стал взглядом человека в последней степени отчаяния. 

– Все хорошо, – принялся твердить Гарри, сжимая его руку. – Ты в безопасности, в Хогвартсе. Почти все твои раны зажили, а я стараюсь восстановить тебе руку и язык. Ты будешь как новенький, Северус. Обещаю. 

Эмоции Северуса невозможно было понять. 

Он опять открыл рот. Поднес правую руку к лицу, но не донес — уставился на культю с очередным, только что наросшим слоем. Похоже, он забыл, что кисть ампутирована. Через секунду Северус выпростал здоровую руку из хватки Гарри и засунул палец в рот — видимо, изучая размер повреждений. 

Гарри прекрасно знал, как там было внутри. Он всю неделю упорно бился, чтобы на месте кровоточащей раны образовалась новая плоть. И на руке тоже. Бугорок в четверть дюйма давал весьма отдаленное представление о том, сколько силы было влито в организм Северуса, но Гарри не жаловался — обычно на месте ожогов вообще ничего живого появиться не могло. Придет время, и рука и язык снова обязательно вырастут. Остальное неважно. 

Северус медленно вытащил палец изо рта. Глубоко и рвано вдохнул, а потом зажмурился и отвернулся к стене. 

Каково ему было сейчас? Каково могло быть человеку после насилия и пыток, человеку, у которого отрезали части тела? Северус Снейп славился на редкость несгибаемой волей, но после такого кошмара любой мог сломаться. 

Что самое худшее, Гарри не знал, как его утешить. Что сказать, что сделать, чтобы облегчить страдания, причиненные ублюдком Берком? В полной растерянности Гарри положил руку Северусу на плечо. 

Северус сделал жест, который говорил об инстинктивной попытке избежать прикосновения. После пережитой боли в этом не было ничего удивительного. 

Гарри едва не отдернул руку, но в последнюю секунду остановил себя. Пальцы легонько сжали худое плечо, укрытое одеялом. 

– Это всего лишь я, – мягко сказал он. – Хочешь... хочешь, я уберу руку? Тебе так неудобно? 

Гарри сам не заметил, как затаил дыхание. Когда темноволосая голова на подушке дернулась в отрицательном жесте, он испустил шумный вздох облегчения. 

Гарри встал со стула и пересел на постель, ближе к ногам Северуса: 

– Тебе больно? 

Северус еще раз мотнул головой. 

Он не мог не испытывать боли в процессе восстановления. Зелья смягчали ее, но полностью убрать не могли. К счастью, неприятными ощущениями можно было управлять. Гарри прилагал все усилия, чтобы ставить им магический заслон, но основное внимание он уделял исцелению и поэтому точно не знал, насколько болезненно проходят сеансы для Северуса. 

Но Северус дал понять, что боль его не мучает, и не возражал против прикосновения. Гарри попробовал еще раз. 

– Ты можешь лечь так, чтобы я мог видеть твои глаза? 

Северус по-прежнему лежал лицом к стене и прижимал к груди культю, оставшуюся от правой руки. Кто знает, что он сейчас чувствовал? Гарри бросало в холод от одной мысли о том, что было бы, окажись на месте Северуса он сам. 

В ответ на просьбу Северус еще раз мотнул головой. 

Гарри был ошеломлен. Отказа он не ожидал. Он хотел только одного: заключить Северуса в объятия и не выпускать, пока не уйдет боль. Но совпадало ли его желание с желанием Северуса? 

– Я знаю, что тебе больно, – тихо сказал Гарри. – Я до чертиков боялся тебя потерять; я все еще не могу поверить, что ты правда здесь. Можно, я... можно, я обниму тебя? Ты можешь сказать «нет». В смысле, ты можешь отказаться, если не хочешь, – поспешно перефразировал он, вспомнив, что сказать «нет» в прямом смысле Северус не мог. – Я хотел бы просто лечь рядом с тобой и немного пообнимать тебя. Можно? 

Приготовившись к очередному отрицательному ответу, Гарри только через минуту понял, что ему нерешительно кивнули. 

Он мигом скинул кроссовки и осторожно, словно обращаясь со статуэткой из тончайшего фарфора, опустился на кровать. Залез под одеяло и, устроившись рядом с Северусом, заботливо просунул руку снизу и тесно прильнул к его спине. 

После полутора недель непрестанной тревоги и страха родное живое тепло показалось нирваной. Гарри обнял Северуса и вдохнул полной грудью знакомый запах. 

Северус пошевелился. Гарри тут же насторожился. Сперва он подумал, что Северус хочет отодвинуться от него, но затем понял, что боялся зря. Когда Северус крепко-крепко прижал к себе его руки — здоровой левой и правой культей, — у Гарри в горле застрял ком. 

Гарри мог только догадываться, какая именно боль терзает его лишенного языка возлюбленного — душевная или телесная. Вероятно, и та, и другая. Обезболивающие зелья были не всесильны. А что касается душевных ран, кто после плена и пыток смог бы держаться как ни в чем не бывало? Насчет себя Гарри очень сомневался. Хорошо еще, что Северус не помутился разумом. Его сила духа внушала восхищение. Но оно никак не помогало решить проблему. 

Как помочь? Какие слова говорить? Даже разыскивать убежище и сражаться с Берком оказалось легче, чем исправить нанесенный ублюдком вред. К огромному сожалению Гарри, он не мог исцелить Северуса во время сна, как Рона, чтобы Северус проснулся целым и здоровым, а не... искалеченным. Но чего Гарри действительно хотелось, это предотвратить беду. 

Как бы он ни старался, он не мог избавиться от чувства вины. Он дал слово, что будет беречь Северуса. Хорошо же он сдержал обещание! 

Он гадал, винит ли его Северус в случившемся. Однако в поведении последнего ничто не указывало на какую-либо обиду. Гарри порывался спросить, но... он не хотел расстраивать Северуса только ради облегчения мук совести — это было бы несправедливо. Сейчас главное, чтобы Северус выздоровел. Остальное могло подождать. 

И Гарри крепился, надеясь, что объятия немного помогут. Похоже, его тревоги утихнут еще очень нескоро. 

*~*~*

Берк был прав. Северус и впрямь слабак и трусливый слюнтяй. 

После того, что произошло, после того, что Гарри о нем услышал, их... роман неминуемо подошел к концу. И все равно Северус позволил себе сделать вид, что все по-прежнему, позволил себе поддаться слабости и принять заботу. 

Он оказался в чрезвычайно запутанной ситуации. Когда он проснулся, он ждал, что Гарри уйдет, или, по крайней мере, кардинально изменит свое отношение. А тот вел себя так, будто пропустил слова Берка мимо ушей. Для такого рьяного гриффиндорца как Гарри было вполне естественным заботиться и поддерживать увечного любовника до полного выздоровления. Не добивать поверженного — такого кредо придерживалось большинство выходцев из львиного факультета, и Северус, признаться, сейчас как никогда ощущал себя поверженным. 

Берк не просто искалечил его физически. Северус больше не мог произносить заклинания. У него отняли руку, которой он держал палочку. Хотя он считался довольно сильным магом, стихийная магия, которой с легкостью владели Гарри и Волдеморт, ему не давалась. Он в свое время пытался колдовать, держа палочку в левой руке, но сила упорно текла к палочке через правую руку, и как бы Северус ни старался, он не мог ее перенаправить. Магия текла внутри как река — заставить ее свернуть с изначально заданного направления было трудно, даже почти невозможно. Поэтому без правой руки Северус не мог ни левитировать, ни призвать, ни очистить чарами, ни совершить даже простейшее преобразование. Его магию отрезали от него. Сейчас он был ничем не лучше сквиба. 

Больше всего его угнетало вынужденное молчание. Ни одно испытание в его несчастной жизни не доставляло Северусу столько мучений, как отсутствие языка. Он не мог сказать Поппи, чтобы она уменьшила дозу болеутоляющего. Он бы предпочел страдать от боли, чем сходить с ума от невозможности занять чем-нибудь свое сознание; не то чтобы до помешательства было очень далеко. В беседе Северусу оставалось лишь кивать или мотать головой, не более. Он не мог выставить вон посетителей. Он пытался писать левой рукой, но из-под пера выходили совершенно нечитаемые каракули. Гермиона Уизли принесла ему портативное компьютерное устройство, но Северус его забросил — ему не хватало терпения набирать буквы. В результате для общения оставался только самый примитивный уровень, а это грозило сказаться на ясности рассудка. 

В памяти по инерции прокручивались два дня ада. Северус и раньше проходил через пытки — ни один из Пожирателей не избежал неудовольствия господина, — но самые жестокие истязания Лорда Волдеморта меркли в сравнении с маггловской дыбой. Что касается наиболее изобретательных забав Берка... вспоминать о них было очень, очень тяжело. 

Впрочем, боль в руке и пустота во рту не позволяли забыть о пытках. Но еще ужаснее были воспоминания о сексуальном насилии. Он не мог подобрать даже слов для описания жестокого и грубого изнасилования насухую. Умом Северус понимал, что это была всего лишь разновидность пытки, вроде кнута. Вот только... кнут не оставил после себя ощущения грязи, не препятствовал возвращению в постель Гарри. 

Черт, Северус смог бы продолжить отношения даже после изнасилования, но Берк рылся в его мыслях. Вытащил на свет все его чувства к Гарри, заставил увидеть, как призрачны и жалки его надежды. Северус с самого начала знал, что недостоин такого человека, как Гарри, но думал, что, может, хоть раз... что ж, Берк позаботился о том, чтобы его, как обычно, постигло горькое разочарование. 

Берк рассказал правду о Малфое. 

Было невыносимо сознавать, что теперь Гарри известно о его грязных делах. До появления Гарри все сексуальные отношения Северуса развивались по одному сценарию: удовлетворение чужих прихотей. Ему повезло научиться при этом тоже получать удовольствие, но на большее — к примеру, на заботу, привычную большинству магов, — он никогда не рассчитывал. Он с раннего детства вызывал неприязнь своим уродством. Его не смогли полюбить даже родители. Только один любовник отнесся к нему с уважением и добротой; только один о нем... беспокоился — Гарри. 

И теперь Гарри знал все. 

Северус понимал, что теперь между ними все изменится — а как иначе? Гарри вел себя так, будто пропустил слова Берка мимо ушей, будто они для него ничего не значили. Но как можно отмахнуться от того факта, что человек, с которым ты спишь, немногим лучше шлюхи? Понятие чести было у гриффиндорцев в крови, а Северус свою честь уже давно потерял. Поэтому теперь Гарри должен был проникнуться к нему презрением. 

Гарри порвет с ним, но, видимо, только после того, как Северус полностью вылечится. 

И вылечится, обязательно вылечится. Каждый день по воле одного могущественного мага во рту и на руке прирастало в геометрической прогрессии. Не будь это Гарри, неестественное исцеление повергло бы Северуса в ужас: что могло быть неподвластно тому, кто попрал законы природы и магии? 

И все же легкость, с которой Гарри достигал невозможного, не могла не пугать. Конечно, Северус не раз видел, как тот колдовал, и давно не обольщался насчет беспечности и простодушия Гарри Поттера. В отличие от многих, Северус отдавал себе отчет, что этот человек в годовалом возрасте одержал верх над одним темным магом и в одиннадцать лет убил другого. Невинности, простоты и нормальности в Гарри Поттере было не больше, чем в самом Северусе. Гарри всего лишь лучше скрывал свою непохожесть. 

Перед мысленным взором Северуса вставала пугающая сцена расправы в тюремной камере. Синий магический огонь, вырвавшийся из пальцев Гарри, пронесся над дыбой, не причинив Северусу вреда, но поразил Берка, как гнев богов. Но гораздо больше Северуса беспокоила не вспышка невиданной силы, а гримаса на лице Гарри. Странно, но Гарри наблюдал, как Берк сгорал дотла, без малейшего намека на раскаяние. И хотя ублюдочный садист, несомненно, получил свое с лихвой, то, что Гарри мог сознательно подвергнуть кого-то адской боли без сожаления, все-таки выбивало из колеи. 

Мало-мальски благоразумный человек перепугался бы до смерти, но Северус слишком хорошо знал Гарри, чтобы опасаться его, по крайней мере, как мага. Зато в эмоциональном отношении никто никогда не внушал ему такого страха, как этот красивый молодой человек, просиживавший у его постели целыми днями. 

Впрочем, не то чтобы целыми днями. По утрам Гарри уходил принять душ и переодеться, и еще проверить Рона Уизли, который, будучи в продолжительном отпуске, заменял его на уроках ЗОТИ. Но большую часть дня Гарри находился рядом. 

Северусу тоже следовало бы беспокоиться о заменяющем преподавателе, но сейчас, израненный, ослабленный, растерянный, он не мог тратить силы зря. После выздоровления его ждало безрадостное существование. Он смирился с будущим, и поэтому все глубже уходил в депрессию. Вынужденная немота в каком-то смысле стала благом, поскольку отсрочила неизбежное, но в данной ситуации, чтобы спасти репутацию, оставался лишь один вариант — прекратить отношения с Гарри до того, как тот его бросит. 

– А, ты не спишь, – поздоровался предмет северусовых размышлений, входя в больничную палату. Сегодня Гарри выглядел особенно привлекательным. Голубой джемпер резко выделялся на фоне черной учительской мантии и черными брюками. – Гермиона прислала тебе еще кучу литературы. Они с Роном зайдут позже. 

Гарри вывалил груз на тумбочку, рядом с не менее внушительной кипой книг. Сам Северус не притронулся ни к одной, но Гарри и Уизли охотно ему читали. 

В поведении Гермионы и Рональда Уизли Северус не находил ни капли смысла. Он не понимал, почему они продолжали приходить. Из обрывков подслушанного разговора Северус понял, что они присутствовали в лазарете в ту ночь, когда Гарри вытащил его из плена. Им наверняка известно о пытках Берка, а Гарри наверняка поделился с ними сведениями о его юношеских грехах — ведь от своих самых преданных друзей Гарри ничего не скрывал. Значит, Уизли должны были избегать его и убедить Гарри побыстрее отделаться от него. И, тем не менее, они ежедневно заходили сюда. Иногда они сменяли Гарри и читали ему, но чаще всего просто делились школьными сплетнями, улыбаясь и оживляя палату, за что Северус, будь его воля, наслал бы на них проклятие. 

А может, и не наслал. Стыдно признать, но в его положении Северус оказался чрезвычайно восприимчив к их доброте. Если б они общались с ним только ради Гарри, он бы понял. Но они опекали его с не меньшим рвением, когда Гарри отключался после целительских сеансов. Чем бы ни руководствовались Уизли, Северус был благодарен им: их присутствие укрепляло ощущение нормальности, за которое он отчаянно цеплялся. 

– Добби стащил с кухни немного бланманже, твоего любимого, – сообщил Гарри, извлекая из бездонного кармана мантии зачарованную тарелку с золотистым десертом, и присел на кровати. Северусу невольно подумалось, действительно ли еду достал эльф или Гарри просто сотворил ее, чтобы его побаловать. – Будешь? 

Когда ему предлагали еду, Северус отводил взгляд. И сейчас тоже. Он очень старался не устраивать мелодрамы — в конце концов, и до него магов пытали и насиловали, — но он искренне сожалел, что не успел умереть до того, как Гарри нашел убежище Берка. Всем было бы легче, если бы он не вернулся. 

Гарри сдавленно вздохнул. Потом приложил ладонь к щеке Северуса и повернул его лицо к себе. К счастью, на этот раз Северус удержался и не вздрогнул. 

– Съешь немного, пожалуйста, – попросил Гарри. – Ради меня. 

Северус уступил. Как всегда, ради него, Гарри. Да, он поддался слабости. Он понимал, что должен отгородиться и не позволять, чтобы над ним суетились, однако, когда Гарри поднес к нему ложку, открыл рот. Он мог держать прибор и левой рукой, но Гарри, похоже, доставляло удовольствие ухаживать за ним в мелочах. 

– Я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, – с нежностью заметил Гарри, продолжая терпеливо кормить его, – но хорошего в этом наверняка мало. 

Его мысли настолько не вписывались в понятие «хорошего», что Северус не удержался и фыркнул. 

– Преуменьшение века, да? – поинтересовался Гарри. 

Забота и понимание, светившиеся в нежном взгляде зеленых глаз, ошеломляли. Северус не знал, как от них отказаться, чем ответить. Он только знал, что не заслуживал такого обращения. 

– Пожалуйста, не позволяй, чтобы этот сукин сын победил, – прошептал Гарри, робко, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли вообще раскрывать рот. – Ты самый сильный из всех, кого я знаю. Ты справишься. Только, пожалуйста... не сдавайся. 

Гарри как будто читал его мысли. Северус мог бы заподозрить его в тайной легиллименции, но после недавнего насильственного вторжения он чрезвычайно остро отслеживал свою умственную неприкосновенность. Проникновение Гарри он бы почувствовал. При всем своем могуществе больших успехов в ментальных дисциплинах тот не достиг. Он входил слишком напористо, грубовато. Нет, имелось куда более пугающее объяснение: Гарри всего лишь улавливал направление его размышлений. Но и попытки Северуса отказаться от еды тоже были не слишком изящны. 

Свободной рукой Гарри потянулся и ласково убрал со лба Северуса засалившиеся волосы. 

– Ты хоть представляешь, как я рад, что ты вернулся? – спросил он. 

Северус представлял, и весьма неплохо, как потрясло Гарри его похищение. Гарри вкладывал в лечение невиданную силу и отказывался уходить. В его глазах и прикосновениях сквозила бесконечная нежность, и Северус был готов поверить, что сказанное Берком не имело для Гарри никакого значения. 

– Я знаю, что все это было для тебя нескончаемым кошмаром. И что лечение занимает уйму времени. Но я работаю так быстро, как могу. Пожалуйста, Северус, продержись еще немного. 

Гарри наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. Северус зажмурился. Терять любовь было тяжело; только... он уже потерял ее, когда Берк выдал его грязные тайны. Даже если бы Гарри каким-то образом смог смотреть сквозь пальцы на его прошлое, то Северус с его осведомленностью смириться не мог. 

Все это было слишком для него. 

Гарри обвил его руками, и Северус не нашел в себе сил отстраниться. Ему нужны были объятия, возможно, больше, чем лечение, возможно, даже больше, чем воздух. Содрогаясь от мысли о том, что ему придется сделать, Северус позволил себе еще немного уступить слабости. 

*~*~*

– О-о-ы-о! 

Резкий вопль заставил Гарри вскочить с постели. Пошатываясь в полусне после очередного сеанса исцеления, он оглядел освещаемую свечой палату. 

Звуки исходили со стороны Северуса. Тот метался в постели, силясь выпутаться из одеяла. Конечно же, дурной сон. Гарри вздохнул — в последнее время из-за кошмаров Северуса ему приходилось сильно попотеть. 

Он пересек комнату и сел рядом с Северусом, прижимаясь к его бедру. По лицу Северуса текли пот и слезы. Низкий, глухой стон заполнил комнату. 

Сожалея, что не может положить конец мучениям любимого человека тем же способом, каким Северус управился с большинством его кошмаров, Гарри осторожно положил руку ему на плечо: 

– Северус? 

Тот мигом проснулся. Отдернувшись от руки Гарри, круглыми от страха глазами он оглядел комнату. 

– Это я, я, – успокаивающе прошептал Гарри. – Ты в безопасности. Тебе приснился кошмар. 

Северус замигал. 

– Ха-йии? – прохрипел он. 

Более внятно произнести его имя Северус сейчас не мог. Для нормального произношения его язык еще недостаточно вырос. Но стоило ему услышать собственный голос, он зажмурился и захлопнул рот, словно пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу звуки. 

Гарри чувствовал ужасную досаду, что Северус не пытался общаться доступным ему способом. Гордость, конечно, можно понять, но сейчас у них такое время, когда приходилось считаться с обстоятельствами. Он лечил Северуса так быстро, как мог, но все равно им обоим казалось, что процесс слишком затягивался. 

– Все хорошо, все хорошо, – принялся успокаивать его Гарри. – Можно тебя погладить? 

Северус еще не отказывал ему, но Гарри никогда не забывал спросить, особенно, когда Северуса еще трясло после очередного чертова кошмара. Дождавшись кивка, он потянулся к Северусу и убрал налипшие на лицо влажные от пота волосы. Он поглаживал Северуса, пока худощавое лицо немного не расслабилось. 

– Можно тебя обнять? 

На этот вопрос не всегда следовал ответ «да». Северус, конечно, не мог ему ответить в прямом смысле, но Гарри подозревал, что в те ночи, когда он получал отказ, Северус не мог отстраниться от воспоминаний о насилии. Учитывая зверства Берка, удивительно, что Северус вообще терпит его рядом. Однако, у Гарри создавалось впечатление, что Северус был не в состоянии отказать ему. 

Гарри издал медленный вздох облегчения, когда Северус еще раз кивнул и подвинулся, чтобы освободить для него место. Подняв одеяло, Гарри залез в постель и улегся на спину рядом с Северусом. 

После секундного колебания Северус скользнул ближе и, устроившись в его объятиях, преклонил голову ему на грудь, а забинтованную культю аккуратно положил на руку Гарри. 

Закрыв глаза, Гарри вдохнул успокаивающий запах Северуса и принялся поглаживать его худую спину. Ночная рубашка Северуса пропиталась потом, и Гарри наложил на нее чары быстрого высыхания. 

Северус издал благодарное мычание. 

От этого тихого звука Гарри невольно пробила дрожь. Боги, как ему не хватало еженощных объятий с любимым человеком! Гарри радовался, что Северус позволял успокаивать себя таким способом, но тосковал по страсти, вспыхивавшей всякий раз, когда они укладывались вместе в прежние времена. Теперь каждое их движение в постели было пронизано ужасной напряженностью. Трудно было поверить, что все образуется. 

Но ведь несколько недель назад он не верил, что Северус вообще вернется живым. Ему повезло, очень повезло. Напоминая себе, что на все требуется время, Гарри снова принялся поглаживать спину Северуса. Через час с небольшим дыхание Северуса стало мерным и глубоким, и Гарри, поцеловав Северуса в макушку, закрыл глаза, хоть и знал, что теперь уже не уснет. 

Было невыносимо видеть, как мучается Северус. 

Больше всего на свете Гарри хотелось сделать так, чтобы беды не случилось. Если б он в тот день отправился в Косой переулок вместе с Северусом, Берк бы не напал, и ничего бы не произошло. Но все уже произошло, а повернуть время вспять невозможно... 

Стоп. _Повернуть время вспять_. Да, единственный известный ему маховик времени уничтожен, но Гарри уже испытывал нечто подобное возвращению во времени. Он был хорошо знаком с магией, которая продавливала реальность до тех пор, пока та не поддавалась, давая волшебнику возможность менять якобы неизменяемые условия по своему усмотрению. 

Интересно, а воздействовать на прошлое будет труднее, чем исцелить Северуса? 

Гарри понятия не имел, как сделать маховик времени, но подспудно догадывался, что, если бы попытался, мог бы воссоздать необходимый рисунок колдовства. Это сулило немалую работу, но... Северус бы так не мучился. Остальное неважно. 

Гарри прижался губами к северусовой макушке и попытался уснуть. Решено. Он попытает удачи. 

*~*~*

Вот только решить — это совсем не то что сделать, нехотя признал Гарри на третий день, размышляя у себя в комнате над своими стараниями. На две попытки ушло колоссальное количество энергии, а ему потом еще надо было лечить Северуса. 

Самое печальное, он никак не мог узнать, получилось ли у него. В течение последних двух дней он ценой громадных усилий сдвигал ткань времени. Наконец что-то вроде бы поддалось, но... не имея маггловских часов, Гарри не мог понять, вернулся ли он во времени на минуту, на час, на день, или нинасколько. Поскольку он не уселся к самому себе на колени, он подозревал, что в оба раза ничего не произошло, хотя и чувствовал, что как будто что-то переменилось. 

Сегодня Гарри подготовился: вынул из верхнего ящика чистый пергамент, порвал надвое и положил перед собой на журнал записей. Таким образом, если после его очередной попытки бумага исчезнет, он увидит изменения. 

Гарри сознавал, что его действия абсолютно противоречат закону. Манипуляции со временем строго запрещались не просто так. Ни один нормальный человек не полез бы в эту область. Но... Гарри в рамки нормальности не вписывался. 

Был ли незаконный эксперимент сумасшествием, или нет, он всерьез расшатал его нервы. В последние два дня он чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают. Как только он немного отвлекался, он готов был поклясться, что в комнате присутствует могущественный маг. Тщательный обыск апартаментов ничего не дал — кроме него, здесь никого не было. И все же он чувствовал, что за ним наблюдают, чувствовал, как мощная магия разливается по его коже — так, как разрастается молния на горизонте. 

Наверное, это к нему взывала совесть, решил Гарри и принялся за дело. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на возвращении в час и минуту, предшествующие тем, когда он порвал бумагу, и начал пробивать время. В сегодняшнюю попытку он вложил столько силы, что сомневался, останется ли что-то для обеденного сеанса исцеления. 

Как и вчера, и позавчера утром, на Гарри нашло то же самое странное ощущение разъединения, которое он испытал на третьем курсе, когда они с Гермионой пользовались маховиком времени. 

Открыв глаза, он осмотрелся. Свет пасмурного январского дня за окном почти не изменился с начала его попытки, однако... 

Однако, когда Гарри глянул на стол, пергамент исчез — что означало, что Гарри либо вернулся во время, когда еще не разрывал его, либо продвинулся вперед, когда домовые эльфы убрались в комнате. 

Гарри вскочил на ноги, взволнованный, как первокурсник. У него получилось! Но получилось что? Он понятия не имел... в каком времени находился. 

Должен же был найтись какой-то способ узнать, как далеко он вернулся. Вспомнив, что Рон получает «Ежедневный пророк», Гарри помчался в гостиную Уизли через смежную дверь. 

Как обычно, на журнальном столике валялись старые газеты. Между ними попадались квиддичные журналы и аккуратные стопки книг Гермионы. 

Гарри схватил самую верхнюю газету. Она была датирована позавчерашним днем. 

Это еще ничего не значит, принялся уговаривать он себя, пытаясь подавить охватившее его ликование. Вполне возможно, что две последних газеты Рон оставил в туалете или забрал их с собой в класс ЗОТИ. Ясно было одно – он сумел изменить время. 

И это было огромное чудо. 

Разрываясь от восторга, Гарри едва мог сдерживаться. Он должен был поделиться с Северусом. 

Мысленно составляя план перехвата Берка перед кафе-мороженым, он помчался вниз по лестнице из Гриффиндорской башни в лазарет. 

Войдя внутрь, Гарри приостановился. В лазарете кто-то лежал. В основном отделении рядом с дверью тихо спали два третьекурсника, которые что-то не поделили в последнем квиддичном матче Хаффлпафф-Равенкло. Гарри помнил, что их выписали пару дней назад, и это воодушевляло настолько же, насколько позволяло согласовать временнýю шкалу. 

Он потихоньку прошел через отделение, осторожно открыл дверь в отдельную палату и замер. Северус крепко спал в своей постели, но не один. Очевидно, только что закончилась процедура исцеления, потому что рядом с Северусом на постели лежал без сознания сам Гарри. Синюю рубашку, которая была на нем, он надевал в понедельник, когда впервые начал эксперименты со временем. Значит, он и впрямь вернулся на два дня назад. 

Его вдруг осенило: он забыл кое-что очень важное. Возвращение из будущего не стирало человека, уже существующего в прошлом. Вспомнив, что Гермиона тщательно следила, чтобы они не столкнулись с самими собой, Гарри тут же вышел из палаты, как только у Северуса дрогнули веки. Он не был уверен, что ушел незамеченным. 

Черт, как он мог забыть, что он будет здесь в палате у Северуса? О чем он думал? 

Страшась одной мысли о том, что кто-то увидит его-из-будущего, Гарри поторопился вернуться в Гриффиндорскую башню. К счастью, уже начались уроки, и никто не застал его в коридоре. 

Как только он добрался до своего жилища, он запер за собой дверь и буквально рухнул в ближайшее кресло. Чуть не попался! Он не представлял, каким бы ударом стало для Северуса проснуться и увидеть в палате двух Гарри Поттеров. Учитывая, как поступил Берк с беднягой Карлом Уэстфилдом, Северус вполне мог решить, что его похититель продолжал издеваться над его рассудком. 

Осознав возможные последствия своей опрометчивости, Гарри ужаснулся. Несколько минут он просто сидел в кресле, обзывая себя последним болваном. Похоже, этот эксперимент и впрямь был плохой идеей, возможно, худшей из всех, что приходили в его дурную голову. 

Наконец он поднялся и пересел за стол, желая отменить перемещение и вернуться в день, час и минуту начала эксперимента. Но... он не знал, сможет ли верно задать точку возврата. В течение эксперимента он не контролировал временное расстояние. Откуда ему знать, что путешествие вперед пройдет успешнее? 

Впрочем, когда он поворачивал время вспять своей магией, он думал только о том, чтобы вернуться в точку, предшествующую той, когда он порвал пергамент. Теоретически, если бы он сосредоточился на том, чтобы перенестись на два дня дальше, он бы вернулся в правильный день. Но после того, как он только чудом не попался на глаза Северусу, он боялся двигаться вперед. А если он ошибется в расчетах и появится в комнате, когда вместе с ним будут Гермиона или Рон? Как он будет объясняться? Гермиона его убьет. 

Или вдруг он вообще промахнется с датой и перескочит на сотню лет вперед? 

Кошмар. 

Гарри ломал голову, пытаясь найти надежный способ попасть в нужное место и время. На ум ничего не приходило. Колдовство свершалось не только благодаря способностям, но еще и вере. От сомнений в своей силе будет больше вреда, чем от ее нехватки. А он и так наворотил дел. 

Поэтому, хочешь не хочешь, оставалось лишь одно. 

Самый безопасный способ вернуться целым и невредимым — переждать два дня, не попадаясь никому на глаза. Теоретически, раз он исчез во время своего эксперимента, то должен был благополучно и шагнуть обратно в свою реальность, не создавая временнóго казуса с двумя Гарри Поттерами. К счастью, он перенесся всего лишь на два дня назад. Придется прятаться. Два дня — это долго, но ведь он мог перескочить и на два года, и на два тысячелетия. 

Ожидание, конечно, тоже не сулило безопасности: шансов наткнуться на него в течение двух дней было больше, чем если бы он заглянул сюда на пару минут, но... другого выхода Гарри не видел. 

Он смиренно вздохнул и окинул взглядом свое жилище. Эти два дня обещали быть очень длинными. 

*~*~*

– Гарри? 

От негромкого оклика Гарри вздрогнул, как вор, и от неожиданности выронил расческу на комод. На этой неделе он столько времени прятался в своей собственной квартире, что позабыл о том, что быть здесь застигнутым сейчас, — абсолютно законно. 

– Привет, – поздоровался он с Гермионой. Он понятия не имел, на сколько времени застыл, вытаращившись в никуда. Он зашел переодеться и принять душ. С тех пор как он угробил массу сил на эксперименты со временем, его почему-то вновь преследовало ощущение беспомощности. 

– Я только что от Северуса. Я сделала закладку на странице, где закончила читать, – сказала Гермиона, внимательно глядя на него карими глазами. 

– Спасибо... за все, – признался Гарри. С самого возвращения Северуса из плена его друзья приходили к нему каждый день на обед и после ужина. 

– Не за что меня благодарить, – возразила Гермиона и затем мягко спросила: – Что случилось? 

– Просто он такой... угнетенный, – выдавил, наконец, Гарри, не зная, как описать состояние Северуса. Словно «угнетенность» как-то не совсем подходило. – В смысле, я знаю, что после того, через что он прошел, это понятно. Просто… 

– Это больно. Я знаю, – ответила Гермиона. – Рон все еще не оправился. Думаю, не только он – все мы. – Помолчав немного, она помрачнела и продолжила: – Просто надо продолжать попытки. Скоро все образуется. Кисть у Северуса уже есть. 

– Гермиона, я бы не стал называть этот жалкий нарост кистью, – возразил Гарри. Он содрогнулся при мысли о несуразном отростке, которым теперь оканчивалась правая рука Северуса. По виду казалось, что на руку пересадили недоразвитую часть тела. То же самое касалось и языка. Ткань формировалась правильно. Только до нужного размера еще не доросла. 

– Через несколько дней она подрастет, – возразила Гермиона. – Я до сих пор не верю, что тебе удалось. 

– Она растет уже целую вечность, – не выдержав, пожаловался Гарри. Его слова прозвучали как нытье, но он надеялся, что Гермиона не воспримет их так. 

– Прошло всего три недели, – поправила Гермиона. – Не такая уж и вечность. Она вообще не подлежала лечению. Ты совершил настоящее чудо, и сам это знаешь. 

– Не такое уж и чудо, – пробурчал Гарри. Чересчур медленный прогресс навевал ощущение безысходности. 

– Это потому, что ты переутомился и подавлен. 

Он вздернул подбородок: 

– Что ты хочешь сказать этим «подавлен»? 

– Бога ради, Гарри, ты любишь его. От вреда, причиненного ему, ты страдаешь не меньше. Будь к себе снисходительней. 

А ведь Гермиона, пожалуй, права. Со дня похищения Северуса Гарри чувствовал себя как в аду. Взять хотя бы безумный замысел, который он пытался осуществить — это, как ничто другое, характеризует степень его отчаяния. Все это время его сопровождали огромное отчаяние и подавленность. 

– Тебе надо было идти в маггловские психиатры, – сделал подруге комплимент Гарри. – Такой талант пропадает в школе. 

Гермиона хихикнула: 

– Где еще нужен психиатр, как не в Хогвартсе? Я хочу сказать, для полной загрузки специалисту хватит одного Филча. 

По лицу Гарри невольно расползлась улыбка. 

– У тебя уже есть я. Ты знаешь, что во вторник после уборки Филч огородил главный коридор, чтобы никто не испачкал его чистый пол? Минерва ничуть не удивилась. 

Гарри не стал вдаваться в подробности и объяснять, что следы оставил он сам, будучи невидимым, когда возвращался после набега на ужин в Большом Зале. Бедняга Филч едва не рехнулся. 

Даже без его объяснения они разразились смехом. И сразу стало легче. Что бы Гарри делал без Гермионы и Рона? Всякий раз, когда дела шли хуже некуда, они не позволяли ему сорваться. 

– Северус поправится, – ободрила Гермиона, когда они просмеялись. 

– Я знаю. Просто... 

– Ты беспокоишься, – закончила за него Гермиона и, подойдя к нему, обняла. – Да и как иначе? Мы все за него беспокоимся. 

– Я не просто беспокоюсь. По-моему, я понемногу схожу с ума, – признался Гарри. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Зная, что должен рассказать кому-то о безумстве, которое сотворил, он тихо ответил: 

– Я обдумывал, как все исправить к лучшему. Думаю, я отыскал способ, как это сделать. 

– Ты уже знаешь, как исправить. Рука и язык у Северуса не сегодня-завтра будут как новенькие, – напомнила Гермиона. 

– Нет, я не об этом, – отмахнулся Гарри. – Я хочу сделать так, чтобы Северуса вообще не похищали. 

– Что? 

– Я, гм, я хочу вернуться и убить ублюдка в Косом переулке до того, как он доберется до Северуса, – объяснил Гарри и неохотно добавил: – Как только выясню, как управлять перемещением. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, вернуться во времени? – переспросила Гермиона. Она не стала тут же опровергать его способность, а значит, в отличие от Рона, ясно представляла масштаб его возможностей. 

– Да. Если я смогу обезвредить Берка до того, как он доберется до Северуса… 

– Гарри, пожалуйста, остановись, – перебила Гермиона. – Ты ведь знаешь, как опасно путешествовать во времени, не говоря уж о том, чтобы менять события. 

– Мы уже путешествовали раньше, – напомнил ей Гарри. О своих недавних злоключениях он умолчал. 

– Да, путешествовали. Но тогда мы были детьми и не понимали до конца, насколько опасно то, во что мы ввязывались. 

– Но у нас получилось. 

– Да, получилось. 

– Тогда почему ты думаешь, что не получится сейчас? Я знаю, что у нас нет маховика времени, но... мне он не нужен. Я сдвигал... ну, я не знаю, как это назвать. Наверное, ткань времени, и... я могу пройти сквозь нее. 

– Ты уже пытался? – в голосе Гермионы все явственней звучали нотки ужаса. 

Гарри нехотя объяснил: 

– Недавно я возвращался на два дня. Я не мог понять, как вернуться в исходное время, и поэтому... пережидал. Я надеялся, что у тебя появятся какие-нибудь идеи насчет того, как контролировать появление. Если только я смогу выяснить, как управлять прибытием... Я думаю, я смогу вернуться в нужный момент и... 

– И убить Берка на улице? – уточнила Гермиона. 

Гарри угрюмо кивнул: 

– Мне не нравится идея нанести удар первым, но я знаю, что он сделает с Северусом, если я не предотвращу его замысел. 

– Гарри, все уже произошло. Ты не можешь предотвратить его замысел, не изменяя всех событий, – предупреждающе сказала Гермиона. 

– И что плохого? Кому повредит, если в тот день Северус просто придет домой с моим мороженым, и я перееду в подземелья, и наша жизнь будет идти, как шла? – с вызовом спорил Гарри. 

– Со дня похищения Северуса прошло почти три недели. Если ты изменишь то, что произошло с Северусом, ты изменишь и все остальное. 

– Ну и что, что в этом плохого? – Гарри понимал, что ведет себя как упрямый ребенок, но не мог ничего поделать. С Северусом произошла вопиющая несправедливость, а он мог ее исправить. Нужно было лишь тщательнее контролировать весь процесс. Чтобы просчитать все самому, Гарри не хватало мозгов, но Гермиона смогла бы. Ее интеллект пугал Гарри не меньше, чем его необычайные способности — других. 

– Может, и ничего, но нам это неизвестно. Как только ты изменишь ход событий, мы больше ни в чем не сможем быть уверены. Мы знаем, что ты смог одолеть Берка после того, как увидел, что он сделал с Северусом, но мы не знаем, удастся ли тебе одержать над ним верх, если ты нападешь на него без подготовки, как есть, – принялась рассуждать Гермиона. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Гарри, удивившись, что она вообще стала рассматривать его замысел. Он был уверен, что ему придется спорить с ней до потери пульса, чтобы добиться ее помощи. 

– Гарри, я знаю тебя. Ты не можешь взять и убить просто так. Тебе нужен громадный стимул. А что если тебе было необходимо увидеть мучения Северуса, чтобы убить Берка? Если бы ты не разозлился, ты бы не смог победить его так легко. 

Гарри вспомнил, как ему пришлось взращивать ненависть, чтобы он смог выпустить магический огонь и уничтожить Берка, но... такая же ненависть кипела внутри и сейчас. 

– Я достаточно зол. Честное слово. 

Подруга долго изучала его взглядом. 

– Ладно, – мягко согласилась она. – Ты достаточно зол и, возможно, ты тверд в своем решении, и у тебя хватит сил, но... 

– Но что? – переспросил Гарри. Он зашел в тупик. Если она не сомневалась в его силе, то в чем проблема? 

– Ты ведь будешь не в пустыне. Если ты нападешь на Берка до того, как он доберется до Северуса, тебе придется сражаться с магом, равным по силе Волдеморту, на самой оживленной улице Магического мира. А если ты не застанешь его врасплох? А если он будет готов к встрече с тобой? Северуса похитили перед кафе-мороженым. Там могут быть дети. 

– Мистер Фортескью сказал, что утром народу не было, – ответил Гарри. – Поэтому он видел, что произошло с Северусом — он быстро освободился. 

– В день похищения Северуса будет другое утро. Как только ты переместишься во времени, ты на него повлияешь. Нельзя быть уверенным, что события произойдут в той же последовательности, потому что твое присутствие уже все изменит. Если ты нападешь на Берка на улице, ты можешь уничтожить его с такой же легкостью, с какой расправился с ним в башне, а можешь попасть в неприятности. Может случиться так, что тебе придется драться с ним какое-то время. А он ведь не погнушается бросить Непростительное в прохожего, чтобы тебя отвлечь. Могут пострадать или погибнуть невинные люди. Ты правда готов рискнуть? 

В душе у Гарри осыпался прахом последний росток надежды. Конечно, он знал, что путешествовать во времени было безумием; после того, как он два дня скрывался в собственном шкафу, он это знал. И все равно был готов попытаться. Он был готов рискнуть собственной жизнью, лишь бы избавить Северуса от пыток. Но ему хватало здравомыслия не рисковать жизнью и здоровьем невинных прохожих. 

Наверное, его отчаяние отразилось на лице. Гермиона стиснула его руку. 

– Гарри, я понимаю, что тебе отчаянно хочется предотвратить страдания Северуса. Нам всем бы хотелось, но... изменить время – это не выход. 

– Я... Я только хочу, чтобы он стал прежним, – пробормотал он. – Я знаю, ты права, просто... это так несправедливо, несправедливо, черт возьми. – Голос дрогнул, а в глазах защипало. Гарри понимал, что план был сумасшедший, но ничего другого для спасения Северуса придумать не мог. 

Дружеские руки заключили его в объятия. Гарри зарылся лицом в плечо Гермионы и вцепился в нее крепко-крепко. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – прошептала она, обнимая его. 

– Ему так тяжело пришлось в жизни, – пробормотал он в ее плечо, совершенно убитый. – С детских лет с ним... ужасно обращались. На Рождество я обещал ему, что больше никому не позволю причинить ему боль. И так облажался. 

– Если бы не ты, он бы погиб. Больше никто не смог бы вытащить его из лап Берка и никто не смог бы его вылечить. – Гермиона продолжала поглаживать его по спине. Потом, когда Гарри немного пришел в себя и отстранился, она добавила: – Северус поправится. Гарри, сколько бы его выздоровление ни заняло времени, мы будем рядом. 

– Но никаких перемещений во времени, да? – уточнил он, на случай, если она передумала. 

– Никаких, – печально улыбнулась она, – больше никаких перемещений во времени. Так будет только дольше. 

– Да. Я знаю, ты права, – согласился Гарри. – Я просто хочу снова увидеть его счастливым. 

– Увидишь, – твердо пообещала Гермиона. 

– Не знаю, что бы я делал без тебя, – признался Гарри. – Я знаю, тебе не хочется этого слышать, но спасибо. Если б не ты, я бы сошел с ума; ты ведь знаешь это, правда? 

Гермиона еще раз наскоро обняла его и, отстранившись, заглянула ему в глаза. 

– В этом замке все давным-давно сошли с ума. Идем. Пора тебе опять совершить невозможное, – озорно улыбнулась она. 

Все оставалось по-прежнему, но после разговора с ней Гарри стало лучше. Он одарил подругу улыбкой, и они вместе вышли из комнаты.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Северус выздоравливает и получает добрый совет, а Гарри теряет любимого человека

Северус затруднялся подобрать эпитеты, чтобы описать процесс исцеления. Он еще никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного. Он ощущал себя живым каналом, по которому текла концентрированная сила. Гарри и раньше наполнял ею его тело, но ее теперешние масштабы ошеломляли. Энергии, источаемой Гарри, хватило бы на то, чтобы сровнять с землей Хогвартс вместе с Хогсмидом. 

За всю жизнь Северусу вырастили заново немало костей, и он не понаслышке знал, какие муки приходится терпеть при лечении. Однако Гарри умудрялся контролировать боль. Ощущения нельзя было назвать приятными, но они сильно отличались от привычных страданий. 

Пока энергия нарастающим потоком вливалась в него, Северус лежал на спине и вглядывался в своего целителя. С закрытыми от сосредоточенности глазами Гарри казался до смешного юным и невинным. Ничто в его смазливом облике не наводило на предположения, что он, расходуя небывалые объемы сил, нарушал все законы природы и подчинял себе реальность. Каждый день Северус явственно ощущал, что на его глазах творится Колдовство, которого не видывали пять тысяч лет. 

Что повергало в шок, оно творилось исключительно ради него. 

Рассудком Северус понимал, что такое количество энергии должно было сжечь дотла все его нервные клетки. А Гарри каким-то образом следил за потоком так, чтобы не причинять вреда. Он уже доказал свое умение управлять своей силой и собственно организмом Северуса во время сексуальных забав, но то, что происходило теперь, внушало священный трепет. 

Процесс повторялся ежедневно. Начиная с малого, Гарри постепенно увеличивал подачу энергии и доводил ее до состояния ослепляющей вспышки. Какое-то время он поддерживал ее напряженное течение на том же уровне, заставляя клетки регенерировать, а в конце у него словно открывалось второе дыхание и следовал новый взрыв целительной силы, похожий на разряд молнии. Этот разряд вызывал стремительное нарастание новых слоев плоти. 

Сейчас они достигли пика. 

Северус глубоко вздохнул, ощутив, как Гарри собирается с силами, а затем в него ударило огромной вспышкой, почти как залпом магического огня, испепелившего Берка. Северус буквально ощущал, как увеличиваются в размерах кисть и язык. 

Сила возросла до немыслимых масштабов. В какой-то момент пошла напряженная трансформации на грани боли, и каждая клетка в языке и кисти откликнулась на призыв целителя... а затем всплеск энергии резко стих, как последние судороги оргазма. 

Гарри со свистом выдохнул и рухнул ничком прямо на Северуса. 

Северус успел привыкнуть к напряженному финалу. Он взял бесчувственного Гарри за плечи, осторожно перекатил его на бок и накрыл одеялом. И только тогда обратил внимание на правую руку поверх теплого белого пододеяльника – значит, трансформация состоялась. Утром кисть была как у пятилетнего ребенка. Теперь она стала всего на полдюйма короче левой. 

Сгибая пальцы, Северус в изумлении уставился на обновленную руку. Еще день, и она будет прежней. Точнее сказать, новой, ведь, поскольку на нее не попадали едкие зелья, цвет кожи здесь был естественней. 

Но радикальные изменения, получается, затронули не только руку. Северус пошевелил языком. Ему удалось, наконец, дотянуться до нёба и внутренней стороны зубов. До сегодняшнего дня короткий язык не позволял членораздельно проговаривать слова. Звуки «Г» и «А» выходили легко, но «Р» – прескверно, а «С» вообще не давался. Северус из-за этого злился, и поэтому от разговоров воздерживался. 

С долей опаски он попробовал еще раз. Вдруг получится. 

– Гар-рии. 

И даже не попытался сдержать улыбку. 

Потом он попытался выговорить свое имя. Получалось не очень правильно, но, по крайней мере, внятно. 

Дверь в палату открылась. Как только вошла Поппи, он напустил на себя серьезный вид. 

В другое время Северус бы почувствовал стыд, если бы кто-то из коллег вошел и увидел в его постели Гарри, пусть даже лежавшего без сознания, и пусть даже дела обстояли вполне невинно. Но, хоть сейчас ему было не до этикета, он сознавал, что, когда Поппи, Хагрид и Минерва заставали их с Гарри в компрометирующей с ханжеской точки зрения ситуации, они вели себя... тактично, понимающе. Он не знал, кто еще из коллег, помимо Уизли, был в курсе их с Гарри истинных отношений, но при виде отключившегося Гарри, тесно прижимавшегося к нему, никто не ахал и не возмущался. 

Когда взгляд Поппи задержался на Гарри, лицо ее смягчилось: 

– Опять уморился, да? 

Обычно в ответ на ее дурацкие вопросы Северус кивал. На этот раз, глубоко вздохнув, он решился нарушить молчание: 

– Есштесштвенно. 

«С» все еще не давалось, но в целом звучало похоже. 

– Мерлин милостивый! – Поппи вытаращилась так, будто ей только что ответил настенный светильник. – Ты заговорил! 

– И об этом, восшмошшно, многие всшкоре пошшалеют, – протянул Северус, выговаривая слова как можно тщательнее. По-видимому, он улыбался Поппи, но в такой момент любая несдержанность была простительна. 

– Северус, как же я рада! – захлебнулась она восторгом. – Просто невероятно. Как твоя рука? 

Северус повернулся и вытащил палочку из-под подушки. Последние два-три дня он немного практиковался. Сил ему еще очень не хватало, но магия, по крайней мере, стала доступна. 

Он нацелил палочку на стакан для воды и, пробормотав заклинание, левитировал его. 

– Замечательно, – восхитилась Поппи. 

– Замечательно что? – спросил Рональд Уизли, входя в палату вместе с супругой. 

Похоже, настало время перекусить. Выпечка в руках у Гермионы подозрительно походила на ореховый хлеб, а Рон держал поднос с тремя порциями обеда. Они каждый день приходили, чтобы поесть вместе с ним и составить ему компанию, пока не очнется Гарри. 

– Вот шшто, – взмахом палочки Северус выудил сладкое из рук Гермионы. 

– Боже, ты здоров? – радостно воскликнула она и подбежала к кровати. – Ты говоришь в точности как раньше. 

Казалось, она и ее муж вот-вот лопнут от переизбытка чувств. И их счастливый вид вызывал у Северуса немалое удивление. 

– «Сшш» и шшипяшшие осштавляют шшелать лутшшшего, – заметил он. 

– Ничего, сойдет, – отмахнулся Рон. 

– Это прекрасно, – сказала Гермиона. – Можно посмотреть твою руку? 

– Она ешше недошштатошшно выросшла, но... – Северус протянул свеженарощенную руку. 

– Еще день-два, и она будет идеальной, – одобрила Гермиона. – Даже сейчас это просто чудо. 

– Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что он это сделал, – сказал Рон, и его теплый взгляд остановился на Гарри, который по-прежнему спал как убитый. 

– Это... насштояшшее тшудо, – сказал Северус, пребывая под впечатлением от того, что может разговаривать. Решив не упускать возможность получить ответ на вопрос, который в течение почти месяца вынужденного молчания не давал ему покоя, он тихо спросил: – Ушше... изшшвешшно о моей... ампутатшшии? Я сшпрашиваю, потому шшто будет трудно объяшшнить налитшшие кишшти и ясшшика, не упоминая сшшашшлуг Гарри. 

Гермиона понимающе улыбнулась. 

– Рон сообщил Министерству, что тебя пытали и, когда Гарри тебя спас, ты был на волосок от смерти, но он не уточнял, как именно ты пострадал. Об ампутации, помимо присутствующих, известно только Минерве и Хагриду. – Словно догадываясь о его беспокойстве, она торопливо добавила: – Хагрид понимает, что в случае раскрытия секрета Гарри его жизни угрожала бы опасность. Мы не хотели пускать его сюда, но он так волновался за тебя, что Гарри настоял, чтобы мы его впустили. 

Северус кивнул. Доверие Поттера однажды кончится для него летальным исходом. Однако, Хагрид долгие годы умудрялся хранить множество секретов Ордена. На Хагрида нельзя было полагаться лишь тогда, когда он имел дело с людьми, которым слепо доверял, а большинство доверенных лиц присутствовало здесь, в палате. Так что... Гарри ничто не угрожало. 

Северус кивнул и откинулся на подушку. 

– Что ж, оставлю его пока на вашем попечении, – улыбнулась Поппи. – Рада, что ты становишься похож сам на себя, Северус. 

Что примечательно, она, похоже, говорила искренне. 

– Сшпасшибо, – тихо откликнулся Северус. 

Как только Поппи ушла, Гермиона начала раздавать обед. 

Северус взял поданную ему тарелку. На ней, как всегда, была его любимая еда. 

– Он шшто, дал вам сшписшшок? – спросил он, желая удовлетворить любопытство. 

Гермиона с улыбкой кивнула: 

– Преподробнейший. 

– Инструкция по ухаживанию за Северусом и его питанию, – съязвил Рон. – В ней больше чертовых примечаний и дополнений, чем в маго-гоблинском Соглашении девятьсот двадцать третьего года. 

Северус и Гермиона, чуть не выронив челюсти, вытаращились на Уизли. 

– Откуда?.. – выдавила, наконец, Гермиона. 

– Вам так трудно поверить, что я и вправду это запомнил? – ухмыльнулся Рон. – Я так и думал. Если хотите знать, я помогал одному из студентов Гарри делать домашку по истории, когда у меня не было уроков. 

– Тогда ясшшно, – сказал Северус. Интересно, удалось ли ему передать в голосе сарказм? Судя по гримасе Уизли, удалось. 

– Знаешь, это может показаться полнейшим бредом, но я, похоже, соскучился по твоим выпадам, – заявил тот и надкусил свой бутерброд. 

Поскольку Северус даже не понимал, почему эти двое все еще здесь, то не знал, что ответить. Надеясь обойти данную тему, он подцепил на вилку ломтик сыра и дольку яблока. Он уже выяснил, что если съедал хоть что-нибудь из предложенного меню с видимой охотой, то визитеры уже не так пристально отслеживали, сколько он съел на самом деле. 

Уизли принялись за еду, и в палате воцарилась удивительно уютная тишина. Покончив с обедом, Северус демонстративно отослал пустой поднос и тарелки на кухню. 

– Ты едва притронулся к еде, – заметила Гермиона. 

– Я не усшпел проголодатсша, – Северус попытался замять тему. 

Но Гермиона не позволила уйти от вопроса. Она смотрела ему в глаза открыто и уверенно, как в школьные годы. 

– Из-за твоего плохого аппетита Гарри весь извелся. 

Северус не смог выдержать ее взгляда. 

– Я не ем не потому, шшто хошшу его огоршшить, – тихо сказал он, опустив взгляд. 

– Я знаю, – мягко ответила она. – Ты вообще не ешь, пока он тебя не уговорит. 

– Мне просшто... не осшобенно хошшетша есшшть – Здесь, по крайней мере, он не лгал. 

– Это понятно. – Что поразительно, в ее словах не звучало ни капли упрека. – Должно быть, длительное вынужденное молчание сводит с ума. 

– В сшамом деле, – осторожно согласился Северус, задаваясь вопросом, к чему она клонит. Он не знал, как с ней говорить. После всей заботы, что Гермиона с мужем излили на него за прошедшие недели, он никак не мог ответить привычной грубостью, отпугивавшей людей. Ему вдруг стало не по себе, даже немного страшно. 

– Я знаю, что ты день ото дня поправляешься и набираешься сил, но... как ты сам? – ее беспокойство было неподдельным. 

Две пары глаз прожигали его насквозь. Северус глотнул воздуха. Он поразмыслил и, отбросив десяток отговорок, честно признался: 

– Как будто... сшодрали... косшу. 

Гермиона потянулась к нему, и Северус напрягся. Но она всего лишь взяла его свежевылеченную руку и ободряюще пожала. Как Гарри. 

– Конечно. Да и как иначе? – тихо согласилась она. – Только знай... ты не один. Гарри, Рон, Поппи, Минерва, Хагрид, я... мы все сделаем все, что можем, чтобы помочь тебе справиться. 

Она говорила искренне, без подтекста. И смотрела на него по-доброму – как Гарри. Северус понятия не имел, как ответить на ее чуткость, которой он не заслуживал. Единственное, что объясняло ее отношение – Гарри ничего ей не рассказал об услышанном от Берка. 

Северус тяжело сглотнул и принялся подбирать подходящие слова. Не успел он ответить, как под боком послышался тихий стон, и всеобщее внимание переключилось на Поттера. 

С каждым днем Гарри восстанавливался все быстрее. Месяц назад, после первых целительских сеансов он спал по двенадцать-шестнадцать часов, зато теперь... всего по два-три часа. Его выносливость изумляла не меньше, чем чудеса исцеления. 

Когда затуманенный взгляд зеленых глаз Гарри сфокусировался на нем, Северус поздоровался, старательно артикулируя: 

– Привет, Гхар-рии. 

Произношение все еще оставляло желать лучшего, но улыбка, расплывшаяся на красивом лице Поттера, подсказала, что тот не замечал огрехов. 

– Боже. Ты явно идешь на поправку, – пробормотал Гарри и потянулся к нему. 

Северус позволил заключить себя в объятия. Поверх широкого плеча Гарри он видел, что оба Уизли им улыбались. 

– Ну, мы, пожалуй, пока оставим вас наедине, – сказал Рон, вставая. 

– Увидимся, – попрощалась Гермиона, поскольку ее муж настойчиво тянул ее вон из палаты. 

– Эй, ребята, вам вовсе не нужно уходить, – окликнул их Гарри. – Мы не... 

Однако чета Уизли уже удалилась. 

Наконец, Гарри ослабил объятия, но улыбка не сходила с его лица: 

– Боже, я и не надеялся снова услышать твой прекрасный бархатный голос. Он звучит идеально. А как рука? 

Северус протянул правую руку, которой до идеала оставалось совсем чуть-чуть. 

Гарри схватил ее, дотошно сравнивая с левой: 

– Еще один сеанс исцеления, и они будут одинаковые. Если не считать цвета кожи. Хочешь, я попробую подобрать оттенок? 

Северус отрицательно мотнул головой: 

– Нет необходимосшти. Сш этим бысштро сшправятсша шелья. 

Гарри так же радостно кивнул. И задал тот же щекотливый вопрос, который только что прозвучал из уст Гермионы: 

– Я понимаю, что получить новые нарощенные кисть и язык, наверное, очень здорово, но как твои дела? 

Северус пожал плечами. Раскрывать душу перед Гермионой почему-то оказалось легче, чем признаться Гарри, и поэтому он решился ограничиться общей фразой. 

– Неплохо. – Потом неловко помолчал и добавил: – Сшпасшибо. Сша твои усшшилия я перед тобой в неоплатном долгу. 

– Я вообще-то надеялся, что никто из нас ни перед кем не в долгу, – сказал Гарри и протянул руку, чтобы убрать Северусу волосы с лица. 

Северус, привыкший к прикосновениям Гарри, не вздрогнул, но ему стало не по себе. Подспудно он понимал, что теперь их отношения изменятся. В положении калеки ему было нечего опасаться. Теперь, когда он исцелился и встал на ноги, он не мог больше отмахиваться от некоторых фактов. 

Северус знал, что должен оборвать их связь, но, глядя в сияющие глаза Гарри, не знал, как начать. Так что, когда Гарри предложил вместе пообедать, Северус струсил и согласно кивнул. 

Уговаривая себя, что у него еще плохо работает рука и что ему понадобится, по крайней мере, еще один сеанс лечения, Северус откинулся на спинку кровати и позволил себе еще один день погреться любовью Гарри. 

*~*~*

Через три дня Гарри вместе с Северусом вышел из палаты. Он чувствовал себя так, будто их только что выпустили из тюрьмы. 

– Я думал, Поппи продержит тебя здесь до скончания веков, – заметил Гарри. 

– Пациент, способный разговаривать, может быть на удивление убедительным, – ответил Северус. – Думаю, ей надоели мои жалобы. 

– Жалобы? От тебя? Никогда, – неловко пошутил Гарри. 

Ему не давала покоя неясная тень, поселившаяся в глазах Северуса. При внимательном рассмотрении ее, наверное, можно было бы принять за настороженность, как если бы Северус нервничал из-за присутствия любовника. Однако в лазарете тактильный контакт его успокаивал. Что бы ни послужило причиной, с выздоровлением Северуса эта тень становилась все больше. Между ними теперь будто выросла стена. 

Гарри не знал, как сломать ее. Да и стоит ли пытаться. Он точно знал, что Северус на самом деле не оправился от пыток Берка. Как и сам Гарри, он, похоже, цеплялся за иллюзию, что все идет нормально. 

Вот только в действительности все было совсем не так. При нормальном раскладе Гарри бы не мучился сомнениями, сопровождать ли возлюбленного в подземелья, стоя в коридоре с сумкой Северуса в руке. Хочешь не хочешь, но назрела необходимость обговорить кое-какие вопросы. 

Гарри окинул беглым взглядом коридор, дабы убедиться, что им никто не помешает. В разгар утра ученики и остальные учителя были на уроках. С места, где Гарри и Северус остановились, их не могли подслушать портреты. Обстановка могла считаться приватной, насколько позволяло открытое пространство. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и заговорил: 

– В тот день, когда тебя... похитили, мы говорили о том, что я перееду к тебе. 

Гарри затаил дыхание, надеясь, что Северус подхватит нить разговора. 

Но Северус просто смотрел на него из-за стены отчуждения. 

– Да, говорили, – ответил он. 

Ничуть не ободренный безжизненным тоном Гарри попытался еще раз. 

– Я не решился перенести свои вещи, пока ты лежал в лазарете, и подумал, что лучше подождать твоего выздоровления, чтобы последнее слово осталось за тобой. 

– Это... весьма благоразумно, – вопреки похвале, в глазах Северуса не зажглось ни единой искры. Он напоминал приговоренного перед казнью. 

– Ну и, гм, как тебе такой вариант? – спросил Гарри. – Хочешь, чтобы я переехал или тебе нужно побыть одному? 

Стена, которую воздвиг Северус, казалось, выросла еще больше. 

– Я очень давно не уделял... время самому себе, – тихо ответил он, и в его глазах темнела необъятная грусть. – Возможно, ты прав. Не стоит тебе сейчас компрометировать себя проживанием со мной. 

– Я не говорил, что это кого-то скомпрометирует, – тут же возразил Гарри, не понимая скрытого смысла в сказанных Северусом словах. 

– Прошу прощения, – тихо ответил Северус, и в его взгляде опять мелькнула настороженность. 

У Гарри почему-то закралось подозрение, что он только что допустил оплошность. 

– Я сказал что-то не так? 

– Нет, – поспешно, даже слишком поспешно ответил Северус – Обо мне никогда не заботились так, как ты все это время, – необычайно тихо добавил он. – Спасибо... и за исцеление. 

Последнее утверждение Гарри не понравилось. 

– Ты не должен меня благодарить, – поправил он. – Я делал это, потому что люблю тебя. Я только хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше, и мы могли снова быть вместе. 

– Конечно, – совершенно неубедительный ответ Северуса, с его-то красноречивыми интонациями, резал слух. 

– И как это понимать? – спросил Гарри. Он не желал давить на Северуса, едва тот покинул лазарет, но не мог спустить подобного намека. 

Северус, видимо, догадался, поскольку на его лице отразилось сожаление. 

– Это означает, что я, очевидно, еще не пришел в себя. Прости меня. 

– Не за что прощать, – поспешно заверил Гарри и протянул к нему руку. 

Северус не вздрогнул и не отстранился, но что-то подсказывало, что он эмоционально закрылся. Решив, что он дергался из-за прикосновения, Гарри медленно убрал руку. Темные глаза проследили ее движение. 

– Я не знаю, как поддержать тебя сейчас, – сбивчиво признался Гарри после неловкого молчания. 

– Я не знаю, что можно сделать, – сказал, наконец, Северус. – То, что произошло... уничтожило человека, которого ты знал. 

Впервые Северус открыто признался, какие эмоции вызвало у него похищение. Пожалуй, это был некий прорыв. 

– Все поправимо, – мягко заверил Гарри, не сводя взгляда с черных глаз, полных сомнений. – Тебе просто потребуется некоторое время. 

– Да, время, – повторил Северус. Гарри никогда не слышал в его голосе такой безнадежности. 

– Можно мне спуститься и побыть с тобой немного? – спросил он, отчаянно пытаясь удержать хоть тоненькую ниточку связи между ними. 

Северус хотел, чтобы он зашел. Его глаза говорили «да». Но он отрицательно мотнул головой: 

– Я... думаю, мне надо побыть одному. 

Несмотря на то, что все это ощущалось неправильно, Гарри не стал настаивать. 

– Да, конечно. Позволь мне только проводить тебя и помочь устроиться… 

– Нет необходимости, – отказался Северус. – Я справлюсь. 

– Северус... 

– Да? 

– Я хочу быть рядом, – объяснил Гарри, и его слова даже в его собственных ушах прозвучали несостоятельно. 

– Есть вещи, которые нужно делать самому. Сейчас мне нужно время, чтобы... понять, что от меня осталось. Я не могу размышлять об этом, если за мной неусыпно наблюдают. Я очень, очень высоко ценю твою... заботу, но мне нужна... свобода. Ты можешь это понять? 

_Нужна свобода_. Северус не догадывался, как избитая фраза из маггловской речи отзовется в душе того, кто рос в маггловском обществе. Гарри почувствовал, что весь его мир рушился на глазах. 

– Да, конечно, я понимаю, – оцепенело кивнул он. – Я не хотел... на тебя давить. Я только хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я рядом, только позови. 

На настороженном лице мелькнуло что-то очень похожее на чувство вины. А Гарри меньше всего хотел причинить дополнительную боль любимому человеку, которому и так приходилось несладко. Но он понятия не имел, как пробиться к Северусу. 

– Спасибо, – сказал, наконец, Северус. – Если бы... – и умолк. 

– Да? – подбодрил Гарри. 

– Сейчас это несущественно. Я... Я должен идти. 

Гарри взглянул на протянутую руку и пожал ее, недоумевая. По глазам Северуса он понял, что опять ошибся. 

– Моя сумка, – тихо напомнил Северус и кивнул подбородком на вещмешок, висевший на плече у Гарри. 

Гарри, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, быстро передал вещи. 

– Тогда увидимся за ужином? 

– Да, за ужином, – согласился Северус. У Гарри закрадывалось подозрение, что тот бы согласился на что угодно, лишь бы избежать внезапно воцарившейся неловкости. 

Северус начал спускаться в подземелья, и его мантия вздымалась вокруг него. Гарри смотрел ему вслед. И чем меньше становился высокий темный силуэт, тем больше становилась зияющая дыра, образовавшаяся на месте его сердца. 

Он убеждал себя не глупить, что Северусу просто требовалось время, чтобы душевные раны затянулись, но подспудно не мог не догадываться, что их отношения подошли к концу. 

*~*~*

А потом Гарри стал находить подтверждение своим опасениям. 

Нельзя сказать, что Северус активно его избегал. Без-пяти-минут-бывший любовник Гарри появлялся на трапезах и даже сидел в их гриффиндорской компании; однако в личном плане они совершенно не общались. Прекратились совместные прогулки по окрестностям. Конечно, стоило учитывать и то, что все три недели не переставал идти ледяной дождь и мокрый снег, но Гарри был полностью убежден, что Северус не вышел бы, даже если бы на улице пригревало солнышко. 

Северус недвусмысленно попросил дать ему возможность побыть одному, и Гарри прилагал все усилия, чтобы исполнить просьбу. Однако держаться на расстоянии было для него медленной смерти подобно. Раньше его удручала вынужденная немота Северуса, но, по крайней мере, тот не возражал против объятий и прикосновений. Гарри никогда не думал, что будет с ностальгией вспоминать мрачные, полные боли дни в лазарете, но сейчас он бы что угодно отдал за право обнимать Северуса, хотя бы платонически. 

– Гарри, куда ты загляделся? – шепнула Гермиона и ткнула его локтем, возвращая на землю, в Большой зал на ужин. 

Так и есть. Бог знает, сколько времени он таращился сквозь нее и Рона на Северуса. Дождь продолжал заливать скошенные окна, будто из шланга. Потолок показывал ясное темно-синее небо с изумительными оттенками оранжевого и пурпурного на западе, где, очевидно, недавно село солнце. Но сегодня даже Хогвартс со всей его магией не мог улучшить настроение Гарри. 

Конец. Их отношениям настал конец, а он даже не знал почему. 

Северус не остыл к нему – в лазарете Гарри в этом убедился. Но по каким-то причинам Северус отталкивал его, не бросая. Черт, даже открытую отставку было бы легче пережить, чем теперешнее подвешенное состояние. 

– Доброй ночи, – Северус кивнул им троим, вытер рот белой льняной салфеткой и встал из-за стола. Гарри приложил все усилия, чтобы не сорваться. 

– Гарри, – окликнула его Гермиона. 

Он оторвал взгляд от уходящего Северуса. Эта грустная картина становилась обыденной. 

– Я потерял его, Гермиона, – прошептал он. 

Говорить об этом здесь, в зале, было неуместно, но самообладание Гарри висело на волоске. 

Подруга ободрительно стиснула его локоть. 

– Возможно, ему всего лишь нужно время. 

Она говорила тихо-тихо, еле слышно. В ее глазах читалось сострадание и понимание. 

– Сначала я тоже так думал, – ответил Гарри ничуть не громче. – Только прошел почти месяц, а он еще больше отдалился. 

– Тогда, может, пора поговорить с ним? 

– Да, пожалуй, ты права, – Гарри поднялся. 

– Я не имела в виду прямо сейчас, – возразила Гермиона. 

– Как раз сейчас. 

Гарри быстрым шагом направился к дверям, через которые только что вышел Северус. Знакомая мантия развевалась на лестнице, ведущей в подземелья. Северус уже начал спускаться. 

– Северус! – окликнул Гарри и бросился к нему. 

На секунду он испугался, что его проигнорируют, но Северус задержался наверху. Гарри остро ощущал, как их огибал поток студентов-слизеринцев, направлявшихся к себе в гостиную. 

Северус ждал, пока Гарри не подошел ближе, чтобы не пришлось кричать на весь коридор. 

– Да? 

Гарри оглядел толпу и спросил: 

– Могу я поговорить с тобой? 

– Конечно, – ровно ответил Северус, как будто речь шла о какой-то ерунде. 

– Наедине, – с пересохшим горлом выдавил Гарри. – Здесь немного людно. 

Северус медленно кивнул. Он не пригласил Гарри к себе, а указал подбородком на ближайший незанятый класс. 

– Пройдем туда? 

– Пройдем, – согласился Гарри и последовал за ним. 

Он узнал эту комнату. По иронии судьбы именно здесь он когда-то признался Северусу, как дорожит им. 

В отсыревшем классе скопилось еще больше пыли. Силой мысли Гарри зажег настенные светильники, но они лишь слегка рассеяли мрак. За окнами спецэффектом из фильма так и лил дождь. Более угнетающую обстановку для предстоящего разговора трудно было представить, но заброшенная комната четко отражала чувства, обуревавшие Гарри. 

Северус стоял и молча ждал. Гарри нервно откашлялся и завел разговор. 

– Я не мог не заметить, что в последнее время ты избегаешь оставаться со мной наедине. 

– Сейчас мы одни, – возразил Северус, но в его облике сквозила настороженность. С таким же успехом они могли разговаривать и в переполненном коридоре. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь набраться храбрости. Слова Северуса звучали мирно. А ведь он при желании мог показать свой норов. Почти полное отсутствие враждебности что-то означало, но что именно, Гарри пока не мог понять. Северус эмоционально закрылся от него как в бункере. 

Гарри решил начать заново. 

– Я, гм, хотел спросить, не хотел бы ты сегодня вечером зайти к Розмерте? 

Предложение не внушало угрозы. Они бы находились на людях, и в то же время могли разговаривать. Неважно о чем, лишь бы общаться. 

На лице Северуса мелькнуло неподдельное сожаление. 

– Не думаю, что это благоразумная мысль. 

– Пожалуйста... только выпить, и все. Я не буду... я просто хочу побыть с тобой немного. Я скучаю по тебе. – У Гарри потеплели щеки. Он никогда никого ни о чем так не умолял, но Северус был гораздо важнее растоптанной гордости. 

– Я сожалею. Искренне сожалею. Я... просто еще не готов, – ответил Северус. То же самое он утверждал все три недели. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. 

– Тогда как насчет пятницы? – продолжал он стоять на своем. – Гермиона и Рон пойдут вечером в «Три Метлы». Мы могли бы посидеть с ними. Мы бы просто поужинали вместе, как в Большом зале, только и всего. 

Северусу, похоже, тоже надо было глотнуть воздуха. 

– Я сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы общаться с людьми. 

Это была отговорка. Гарри точно знал, что к Северусу заходила Гермиона, когда у них совпадали «окна» в расписании. 

– Я полагаю, в следующем месяце ситуация не изменится? – Гарри решил вытянуть из Северуса правду, которая читалась в его глазах. 

– Я... – Северус не договорил и ответил на вопрос прямо: – Да. 

– Ты будешь отвечать так же и через месяц, и через два, верно? – тихо спросил Гарри. В его сердце разлилась невероятная боль. – И через год, и через десять? 

Северус, не отводя взгляда, медленно кивнул. 

– Боюсь, что так. Мне жаль. 

– Жаль? – запнулся Гарри. – Тебе жаль? Ты даже не скажешь, что я не так сделал, и говоришь, что тебе жаль? 

– Ты не сделал ничего плохого. 

Глаза Северуса, что поразительно, не лгали. Он искренне сожалел. И это ставило в тупик. 

Гарри совершенно запутался. Он чувствовал себя круглым идиотом. Он молился, чтобы ему хватило сил продержаться и хоть немного понять, почему все так складывается. Он не хотел упасть в глазах Северуса еще ниже – он уже и так показал себя эмоционально зависимым слабаком, – но не мог спустить все на тормозах. Сначала он должен узнать причины. 

– Если я не сделал ничего плохого, то почему ты так поступаешь? – потребовал он ответа. – Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя. Я соглашусь на любой вид общения, который тебя устроит. Я... я не буду настаивать на сексе. Тебе это известно. Если я не сделал ничего плохого, то почему ты даже не попытаешься? Я знаю, что ты любишь меня так же сильно, как я тебя. Или ты хочешь сказать, что здесь я ошибаюсь, что я во всем ошибался? 

Вариант того, что он с самого начала ошибался в Северусе, Гарри не рассматривал. 

Гарри буквально видел, что Северус раздумывал над возможным положительным ответом на последний вопрос. Но очевидно, даже Северус при всем своем скомканном бегстве оказался не готов лгать о том, что они значили друг для друга. 

– Нет, – признал Северус после мучительного колебания, и в голосе его сквозила непривычная нежность. – Ты не ошибался. 

Совершенно растерявшийся Гарри провел рукой по всклокоченным волосам. 

– Тогда почему ты так поступаешь? – чуть ли не взмолился он. – Прошу тебя, скажи. Я… я должен понять. 

Северус помолчал, видимо, обдумывая ответ. 

– На мою беду, у меня превосходная память, – выдал он наконец. – Я никогда не смогу забыть плен у Берка: то, что там было сделано, то, что там было сказано. 

Гарри действительно не вникал в смысл того, о чем говорил Северус. Но интонация в голосе подсказала, что ключ к пониманию стоило искать во фразе «что там было сказано». Гарри вдруг вспомнились разглагольствования поверженного врага. 

– Это имеет отношение к той чепухе, которую Берк рассказал о тебе? 

Северус кивнул. Но куда более красноречивым ответом стала душераздирающая боль в его глазах. 

– Ты бросаешь меня из-за того, что ублюдок что-то сказал? – Гарри отказывался поверить ушам своим. 

– Каждое его слово было правдой, – неохотно ответил Северус. Он словно ждал плевка в лицо. 

Выудив из памяти обрывки обличающих фактов, Гарри попытался понять, каким образом слова выродка могли настолько повлиять на Северуса. Но затем, припомнив навыки Берка в ментальных искусствах, он понял, что имеет дело не с причиной. За словами стояло нечто большее. Северус никогда не говорил, но Берк однозначно дал понять, что изнасиловал не только тело пленника, но и мозг. Бог знает, какие безумные идеи он туда насадил. 

– Ничьи слова не смогут изменить мои чувства к тебе, – мягко сказал Гарри. – Я люблю тебя. Мне неважно, что он наговорил. 

Судя по его реакции, Северус явно не ожидал такого ответа. Но Гарри так же видел, что и такого ответа было недостаточно. 

– Мне важно, – тусклым срывающимся голосом возразил Северус. – Он... все разрушил. 

– Как? – отчаянно вопросил Гарри. – Что изменилось? Я люблю тебя, как и раньше, до того, как все это случилось, а после того, через что мы вместе прошли, может, и сильнее. Как ты можешь позволять этому ублюдку взять верх? Разрушить наши отношения? Северус, то, что он сказал, не имеет значения. Не имеет, я тебе клянусь. 

– Для меня имеет. Я... я не могу жить с тобой, зная, что тебе известно о моем прошлом, – ответил Северус, и говорил он искренне. – Я сожалею. Это мой окончательный ответ. 

На этот раз Гарри не нашел доводов, чтобы помешать расставанию. Северус знал, что его любят, но любовь не могла его удержать. Что еще Гарри мог сказать? Что еще сделать? 

Он смотрел вслед Северусу, держась стоически. Как только старинная дубовая дверь захлопнулась, и Гарри остался один, отчаяние, поселившееся внутри с тех пор, как он нашел Северуса в пыточной камере, накрыло его с головой. Он рухнул на колени на покрытый слежавшейся пылью пол и заплакал так горько, как не плакал со дня смерти Сириуса. 

*~*~*

– Привет, Северус, – поздоровалась Гермиона, входя в лабораторию, где велись уроки Зелий. 

Она заглядывала сюда во время их общих «окон» в расписании с того вечера, когда они у Гарри играли в «Скрэббл», но Северус думал, что теперь ее визиты закончатся. К этому времени друзья Гарри должны были быть уже в курсе последних событий. 

– Привет, – настороженно ответил он. – Не ждал тебя сегодня. Он тебе рассказал? 

Серьезное лицо и беспокойство в глазах не оставляли сомнений – рассказал. 

– Да, – кивнула она и уселась на свое привычное место – ученический рабочий стол прямо перед его кафедрой. – Он... в общем, я никогда не видела Гарри таким. Он был безутешен. 

Как ни странно, в ее словах не звучало обвинения. Но они прошили резкой болью все тело Северуса, как Круциатус. Лучше бы Гермиона просто набросилась на него, высказывая все, что думает о нем. 

– Я не хотел, чтобы он страдал, – ответил Северус, опустив взгляд на домашнюю работу, которую проверял. И хотя он предпочел бы не видеть, как предложенная дружба перерождается в ненависть, невольно взглянул на собеседницу. 

– Северус, зачем ты так? Ты любишь Гарри, как и он тебя. Я знаю, ты прошел через очень многое, но уходить вот так от Гарри неразумно, – протараторила она, словно хотела успеть высказаться прежде, чем ее постигнет кара за безрассудство. 

Судя по выражению ее лица, Гермиона ожидала, что ее превратят в лягушку или придумают наказание пострашнее, и была права. Каких-то полгода назад Северус бы проклял ее вечным проклятьем. Но теперь... у него просто не хватало духу накинуться на нее. Он знал, что поступил с Гарри бесчестно и жестоко. Уизли имели полное право пылать гневом. Только в поведении Гермионы его не чувствовалось, и Северус не понимал, почему. Ведь он видел, как отчаянно она бросалась на защиту Гарри. 

Но еще сильнее его заставляла теряться ее неосведомленность об истинных причинах расставания. Получается, Гарри не выдал его неприглядную тайну – иначе Гермиона не сидела бы здесь и не смотрела на него с таким беспокойством. Она не могла знать, но кто бы не поддался искушению нанести ответный удар после того, как с ним несправедливо обошлись? 

– Что он тебе рассказал? – уточнил Северус, и в ожидании ответа его сердце громко колотилось в груди. 

– Он особенно не распространялся, – ответила Гермиона, глядя уверенно и открыто. – Сказал лишь, что ты больше не можешь быть с ним из-за того, что тебе сделал Берк. 

Силы небесные, Гарри и вправду сохранил его тайны! И при этом не солгал своим самым близким друзьям! Он просто умолчал о подробностях. Северус не знал, как реагировать. Поделись Гарри компрометирующими сведениями с коллегами на предстоящем педсовете, Северус не стал бы ему пенять. Желание отомстить было ему знакомо и понятно. Желание смолчать – абсолютно нет. 

Понимая, что его затянувшееся молчание покажется странным, Северус взял себя в руки. 

– Ты не считаешь это веской причиной? – спросил он. 

Теплый смущающий взгляд Гермионы еще больше наполнился болью и тревогой. 

– Я знаю, что ты побывал в аду. Вполне понятно, что после всего произошедшего ты... выведен из равновесия. Но ты же знаешь Гарри. Он бы никогда не стал настаивать на... том, к чему ты еще не готов. 

На конце фразы она запнулась, и ее щеки окрасились ярким румянцем. Она тоже ощущала себя не в своей тарелке. Но Гермиона была гриффиндоркой и если она вознамерилась отстаивать свои убеждения, ей не могла помешать никакая скромность. 

Северус мрачно представлял, как она заглядывает сюда каждое утро, смотрит с состраданием в глазах и мягко пытается его вразумить. Лучше бы она его осудила. Он точно не выдержит эту пытку. И он знал, что нужно сделать, чтобы она точно больше не вернулась. 

Он тщательно взвесил варианты ответа. Если рассказать правду, они больше не будут общаться. Без хорошего друга и собеседника ему будет так же плохо, как без Гарри. Но сдержанная участливость угнетала бы не меньше. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Северус сделал первый шаг по дороге, с которой нельзя было свернуть. 

– Мне жаль, что он не сказал тебе правду. 

– Правду? – переспросила ошеломленная Гермиона. 

– Боюсь, что Гарри пытался пощадить мои чувства. 

– Я не понимаю, – она склонилась над столом, приблизив к нему лицо. 

Как она могла понять? Он ведь толком ничего и не объяснил. 

– Берк озвучил при Гарри постыдные факты из моего прошлого, – ответил Северус, не отводя от нее взгляда, – факты, которые не позволяют мне продолжать прежние отношения с Гарри. 

Ее смущение сменилось полным замешательством. 

– Ты уходишь от Гарри из-за того, что нелюдь что-то про тебя рассказал? 

– Берк ни в чем не солгал, – возразил он. 

– И что? Северус, ничто из того, что сказал этот... изверг, никак не повлияет на чувства Гарри, – принялась настаивать она. – Он тебя любит. 

– В отношениях между двумя людьми должно присутствовать уважение, чувство собственного достоинства. Берк своей подлостью лишил меня и того, и другого, – объяснял Северус, пытаясь говорить правду, но так, чтобы не затрагивать темы, на которые они оба предпочли бы не распространяться. 

– Это невозможно, – покачала головой Гермиона. – Гарри знает тебя. Я знаю тебя. Никакие слова Берка не принизят наше уважение к тебе. 

Она так убедительно говорила, с такой... преданностью. В прошлом Северус неустанно высмеивал эти шаблонные гриффиндорские черты, но сегодня они его почти восхищали. 

– Позволю себе не согласиться, – тихо возразил он. – Я ценю твое доверие, но я уверяю тебя, оно совершенно неоправданно. 

– Отнюдь. Гарри, Рон, я – все мы знаем, что ты в молодости был Пожирателем Смерти. Мы знаем, что это значит. Детали неважны. Теперь ты другой. 

Больше минуты Северус таращился на нее, лишившись дара речи. Она и вправду верила в то, что говорила. 

Всю свою жизнь он мечтал о том, что найдется тот, который поймет его и примет. Таким человеком стал Гарри, любящий и заботливый любовник. Но аналогичная поддержка от человека, с которым Северус не вступал в интимные отношения, поражала до глубины души. Вот только сознавать, что она питала к нему уважение, которого он абсолютно не заслуживал... было унизительно. 

– Боюсь, что моя деятельность Пожирателя меркнет по сравнению с фактами, озвученными Берком, – сказал Северус. Он знал, куда это приведет, и сожалел, что не было возможности избежать прискорбных последствий. 

Его слова явно ее потрясли. Он мог легко догадаться, какие картины нарисовало ее живое воображение, какие мысли крутились в ее голове. К ее чести, она не стала оспаривать его заявление. 

– Это невозможно, – сказала она наконец. – За преступления, хуже чем деятельность Пожирателя Смерти, тебя бы упекли в Азкабан. 

– Только если бы власти знали, кто исполнитель, – парировал Северус, указывая на слабое место в ее рассуждении. 

Она слегка побледнела, но продолжала держаться: 

– Ты говоришь, что совершил злодеяния, о которых не знает Министерство? Я в это не верю. 

– Почему нет? – спросил он. Он видел, что уже сильно смутил ее, однако ее горячая гриффиндорская уверенность опять вернулась. 

– Потому что Гарри от них бы не отмахнулся, – продолжала настаивать Гермиона. – Берк говорил о чем угодно, но не о зверствах и не о злодеяниях Пожирателей. А раз так, значит, он не сказал ничего особенного. 

Безупречная логика. Разумеется, Гарри никогда бы не простил преступления, на которые намекал Северус. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и тихо заметил: 

– Есть и другие поступки, которые могут оставить на человеке клеймо, которое порицается обществом, как и Темная Метка. 

На лице Гермионы было написано недоверие. 

– Северус, мы все тебя знаем. Ты дорог нам. Гарри тебя любит. Что такого мог рассказать этот душегуб, что, по-твоему, может изменить наше отношение? Сам посуди. 

– Есть определенные занятия, которые считаются недопустимыми, и которые не позволяют завязывать отношения с... потенциальным партнером. 

– Ну, Гарри, очевидно, не счел их недопустимыми. 

Северус провел рукой по немытым волосам. Он будто бился головой о каменную стену. 

– Никакие слова Берка не могут изменить наши чувства к тебе. 

Ничего не попишешь. Единственным средством выбраться из угла, в который его загнали, было сказать правду. 

– Уверяю тебя, я могу поведать такое, от чего у тебя волосы встанут дыбом, и ты окончательно от меня отвернешься. 

– Ты сыграл важную роль в спасении жизни моего мужа. Ты любимый человек Гарри, и теперь ты член нашей семьи. Что бы ты ни рассказал о своем прошлом, ничто не изменится, – восликнула Гермиона с характерным гриффиндорским пылом. 

И в словах ее не сквозило никакого подтекста. 

_Член нашей семьи_. Пока он выздоравливал, и она, и ее муж определенно считали его таковым. 

Северус чуть сглотнул. Такое отношение тронуло его больше, чем он ожидал. Всю свою жизнь он издевался над подобной непоколебимой верностью, но то было раньше, когда он служил объектом насмешек Гриффиндора. Даже Альбус меньше верил в него. 

Но Гермиона не знала его истинной натуры. До его отношений с Гарри она знала только мерзкого взрослого, который жил отшельником у себя в подземельях. Она ничего не знала об опрометчивых поступках, совершенных в юности. А если бы узнала, то не сидела бы здесь. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он открыл истину, из-за которой их отношения точно навсегда оборвутся. 

– Не пробыв и недели в Хогвартсе, я стал содержанцем Люциуса Малфоя. Грубо, но иного термина, к сожалению, не существует. На моем втором курсе к нашей группе по интересам присоединились трое друзей Люциуса, и я тоже их обслуживал. – Глаза Гермионы грозили выпасть из орбит, а Северус продолжал: – После того, как они окончили школу, им, скажем так, на смену пришло несколько слизеринцев-старшекурсников. По глупости я принял их внимание за дружбу. Но после того как я услышал приватный разговор двух моих 'друзей', у меня открылись глаза. С тем уважением, с которым они отзывались обо мне, я вполне мог взимать плату за свои услуги. 

Воцарилась тишина. Северус затаил дыхание. Он не мог до конца осознать, что сам рассказал о своем прошлом Гермионе Уизли, однако заставил себя не отводить от нее взгляда. Он ожидал презрения и отвращения. Но, к его удивлению, ее глаза затуманились, а на лице появилась гримаса боли. 

– Северус, – прошептала она, словно вот-вот расплачется. 

– Прошу, не надо. Мне не нужна твоя жалость… 

– Жалость? – Гермиона потянулась через стол и накрыла ладонью его руку. Северус впал в ступор. Она до него дотронулась! – Ты мой друг. Как я могу не огорчиться из-за того, что причиняет тебе столько боли? 

И вновь на ее открытом лице читалась искренность. Она расстроилась – из-за него? 

Северус запаниковал. Он не ожидал подобной реакции, и задал единственный разумный вопрос: 

– Ты не поняла, что я сказал? 

Возможно, она впервые слышала термин «содержанец». Грубить лишний раз не хотелось, но он не хотел, чтобы его неправильно поняли. 

– Ты сказал, что тебя использовали, когда ты учился на первом курсе. Ты ведь не думаешь, что я... – Она будто прочла его мысли. – Боже правый, Северус. Ты правда думал, что я могу... 

– Отвернуться от меня навсегда, – озвучил он свой самый затаенный страх язвительным (как он надеялся) тоном. Ее добродетельность и благородство были ему известны. Его поведение не отличалось ни тем, ни другим. 

Она, конечно, не станет делиться услышанным, разве что с мужем и Гарри, но Северус никак не ожидал, что у нее не отпадет желание общаться. 

– Ты думаешь, что я бы... что Гарри бы охладел к тебе из-за того, что было задолго до нашего рождения? – спросила Гермиона. 

– Никто бы не стал тебя упрекать в том, что ты прервала отношения с человеком, у которого столь... предосудительное прошлое, – пояснил Северус, собрав все самообладание. Разговор шел совершенно не так, как он планировал. Она должна была вскочить и хлопнуть дверью, а не сидеть здесь, держа его за руку, и терпеть его жестокость. Вчера он разбил сердце Гарри, сегодня – ей. 

– Предосудительное? Тебе было одиннадцать лет. Подумай, что ты говоришь. Как бы ты отреагировал, если бы одного из наших первокурсников точно так же использовал старшекурсник? Ты осудил бы первогодку? – спросила она. 

Северус уставился на нее, не в силах шевельнуться, будто в него бросили заклятье окаменения. Он едва мог дышать, потому что вопрос прошил его насквозь. 

– Ну, на кого бы ты возложил ответственность? – подталкивала она. – На первогодку или на старшекурсника? 

– Я... я участвовал добровольно, – запротестовал Северус. Он не хотел, чтобы она раздула из этого драму в стиле Гриффиндора. 

– Ты хотел влиться в коллектив. Для этого дети порой решаются на отчаянные поступки. 

– Ты никогда не совершала ничего... непристойного. 

– Не будь так уверен, – возразила Гермиона. – Через пару месяцев после поступления я подружилась с Роном и Гарри. Понятно, тебе с друзьями не так повезло. Но я знаю, что значит прийтись не ко двору. До Хогвартса я проучилась в школе шесть лет, и так и не завела друзей. 

– Едва ли можно одиночеством оправдать торговлю своим телом, – попытался поспорить Северус. 

– Ты не торговал, – убежденно ответила Гермиона. – Ты был ребенком, который стал жертвой старших студентов. Это не может... вбить клин между нами. И, конечно, не может отпугнуть Гарри. 

– Но теперь ему обо всем известно. Это невыносимо. – Северуса мутило от противоречивых эмоций. Он до конца своих дней будет благодарен Гермионе за ее доброту. И все же, вопреки ее заверениям, внутри все сжималось при воспоминании о давних непростительных ошибках. 

– Твое прошлое не меняет тебя настоящего, – сказала Гермиона. – Гарри тебя любит. 

– Ты не понимаешь, – Северус чувствовал, что его опять загнали в ловушку. – Ты всегда была хорошей, смелой, доброй. Ты всегда поступала правильно и делала правильный выбор. Я же... нет. 

– Я не понимаю, при чем тут я, – ответила Гермиона, выглядя смущенной. – Гарри знает тебя. Он тебя любит. 

– С самого начала мне было трудно игнорировать то, что отношения со мной для Гарри… неподходящие, – признался Северус. 

– Неподходящие? – переспросила она, будто не поняла значение слова. 

– Я по возрасту ему в отцы гожусь. А он не обращает внимания на разницу в возрасте. Мое прошлое Пожирателя смерти оставило на мне след как на прокаженном. Он же ведет себя так, будто презрение, которое окружающие изливают на меня, ничего для него не значит. 

– И в чем же проблема? 

Северус опустил взгляд на стол, где ее ладонь так и лежала поверх его новообретенной руки. 

– Гарри и так уже на многое смотрит сквозь пальцы. Ожидать, что он простит и это... 

– Ты что, не понимаешь? Он тебя любит! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Здесь нечего прощать. С тобой он счастлив. Вот что для него главное. 

Северус глубоко вздохнул. 

– Он заслуживает лучшего, нежели подпорченный товар. 

– Бог мой! Ты стараешься ради блага Гарри? 

Неужели она и вправду так потрясена? Конечно, даже если она смогла простить ему его ошибки, она должна была понять, что он совершенно не подходит Гарри. 

– Мне не следовало позволять отношениям заходить так далеко, – сказал Северус. – Для всех будет лучше, если они закончатся сейчас. 

Гермиона долго хранила молчание. Северус заставил себя выдержать ее испытующий взгляд. 

– Северус, – наконец спросила она тихо, нерешительно, – тебе когда-нибудь приходило в голову, что, возможно, это тебе нужно простить себя? 

– Некоторые грехи простить невозможно, можно только жить с ними. 

На секунду ему показалась, что Гермиона оспорит его заявление. Но она выбрала другую линию поведения: 

– Сейчас не время принимать подобные решения. Ты совсем недавно получил ужасную травму. Ты расстроен. Ты в замешательстве. 

– Ты сомневаешься в моем рассудке? – напрягся он. 

– Нет. После того, что сотворил с тобой Берк, было бы вполне закономерно ожидать, что ты повредишься умом. Но тебе удалось этого избежать. Но... это не означает, что ты мыслишь здраво. Гарри упоминал, что во время пыток к тебе применяли ментальные искусства. Ты уведен, что чувства, о которых ты сейчас говоришь, твои собственные, а не подмена, насаженная извне? Вспомни, что сделал Берк бедняге Карлу. Он умел промывать людям мозги. 

Северус вздрогнул. В ушах звенел ненавистный голос. «Трусливый слюнтяй!» – бросал ему Берк, вторгаясь в разум. Берк просматривал каждое воспоминание, связанное с Гарри, и указывал, где его место. Северус, конечно, и так знал, что недостоин доброго отношения, но Берк прояснил определенные факты. 

– Берк не сказал ничего нового, – выдавил Северус. Его силы были на исходе, и сочувствие в теплых карих глазах почти подкосило его. 

– Но до его вмешательства ты дорожил Гарри настолько, что пытался преодолевать трудности, – сказала Гермиона. – Разве ты не видишь? Этот нелюдь тобой манипулировал. 

– Пока Берк молчал, я мог наслаждаться неведением Поттера. Теперь же, когда он знает... нельзя найти оправдания, нельзя скрыть моей истинной сущности. 

– Но разве не стало легче? Теперь не нужно скрывать. Гарри знает, и для него это не имеет значения. 

– Для меня имеет, – возразил Северус. 

Звонок на перемену заставил их обоих вздрогнуть. Гермиона чертыхнулась. 

– Мне надо к себе в класс. Северус, то, что ты рассказал, останется между нами. Спасибо за твое доверие. 

– Если бы я не доверял, то не рассказывал бы, – возразил он. 

Она глянула на дверь, чтобы убедиться, что им никто не успеет помешать, и торопливо сказала: 

– Я знаю. И знаю, как тебе больно, и как ты любишь Гарри. Ты можешь все преодолеть. 

– Здесь нечего преодолевать. 

– Есть. Этому чудовищу не удастся разрушить твою жизнь. Ты хороший человек. Ты имеешь право быть счастливым, и Гарри тоже. Я знаю, что тебя это не заинтересует, но... у меня есть друг, который помогает людям пережить душевные травмы, наподобие той, которую пережил ты. Он помог Карлу. 

– Ты говоришь о маггловском психиатре? – уточнил Северус. Гарри упоминал, что Уэстфилд ходил на консультации к маггловскому доктору. 

– Джон сквиб. Ты помнишь Лидию Пенбрук? – спросила она. 

– Слизеринка, на пять лет тебя старше, – машинально ответил Северус, задаваясь вопросом, откуда Гермиона знала мисс Пенбрук. Учась в школе, Поттер и его компания не завязывали знакомства ни с кем из его Дома, и уж, конечно, не со слизеринцами на пять лет старше себя. 

– Джон ее брат. 

– Откуда ты знаешь мисс Пенбрук и ее семью? – спросил он. 

– Теперь она миссис Форрестер, – поправила Гермиона, снова и снова удивляя его. – Она вышла замуж сразу после школы. 

– Это еще не объясняет вашего знакомства, – заметил Северус. У них в запасе осталось минут девять до того, как ученики доберутся до класса Зелий от опушки, где Хагрид вел урок Ухода за Магическими Существами. Гермиона, конечно, опоздает к себе в башню Арифмантики, но беседу завела она. 

– У Лидии есть сын, Маркус. Он очень тяжело болел. Его единственной отрадой был квиддич. Он, гм, боготворил Гарри, когда тот играл за «Пушек». Однажды Маркус лежал при смерти в Святом Мунго. От своего племянника, учившегося в моем классе Арифмантики, Лидия узнала, что Гарри иногда навещал меня в Хогвартсе. Она пришла ко мне и попросила, не смогу ли я уговорить Гарри выслать ее мальчику автограф. Она думала, это его подбодрит. 

– И Поттер, конечно, выслал, – сказал Северус. Он так и не понял, каким образом это вылилось в знакомство с семьей Лидии Пенбрук, и ее братом-сквибом в частности. 

– Не совсем. Гарри привел к Маркусу всю команду. Он попросил меня познакомить его с Лидией, и так вышло, что в день визита Гарри и его команды к Маркусу пришел ее брат Джон. Мы с Джоном разговорились о том, что Магическому миру нужны специалисты его профиля, и, ну, в общем... мы с тех пор тесно подружились. 

– Ясно, – сказал Северус. И полюбопытствовал: – Мальчик выжил? 

– В этом году Маркус должен получить письмо из Хогвартса, – улыбнулась Гермиона. Естественно, история закончилась счастливо. На меньшее гриффиндорцы не согласны. 

Северусу пришлось ей поверить, поскольку следующие слова Гермионы доказали, что она умела найти к нему подход. Северус, конечно, все равно не пошел бы, однако она знала его очень хорошо, чтобы выбрать единственно верное направление. Гарри никогда бы не стал убеждать его столь изощренно. 

– Семья Лидии веками училась на факультете Слизерина. Джон знает все о Магическом мире. Никто никогда не узнает, что ты у него консультировался. Он помог многим магам в трудный период. 

– Ты называешь это... 'трудным периодом'? – спросил Северус. 

Лицо Гермионы сияло безмятежной уверенностью, какую Северус видел на изображениях маггловских святых у своей бабушки-магглы. 

– Да, – ответила она. – Ты справишься и не потеряешь Гарри. 

Шум прибывающих на Зелья третьекурсников избавил его от необходимости отвечать. 

Гермиона быстро убрала руку, пока кто-нибудь из учеников не вошел в класс и не увидел, что они дотрагивались друг до друга. 

– Я опаздываю, – она встала из-за стола. 

– Да, опаздываешь, – он чуть улыбнулся, глядя на ее лицо, хотя после прошлой ночи ему казалось, что он обречен ходить исключительно с мрачным выражением лица. 

– Тебе в самом деле надо поработать над тем, чтобы не так сильно радоваться чужим неудачам, – заметила Гермиона, но не без улыбки. 

– Эти маленькие радости поддерживают меня в течение дня, – ответил он, не в силах поверить, что она обменивалась с ним шутками после того, как он бросил ее лучшего друга. 

– Именно, – сказала она. – Пока я не ушла, вот визитка Джона. Пожалуйста, не сжигай ее, пока я не выйду. Он подключен к каминной сети. Если надумаешь пойти и захочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь составил тебе компанию, я с радостью пойду с тобой. – Положив белую карточку из плотного пергамента ему на стол, она понизила голос, чтобы дети, столпившиеся за дверью класса и с любопытством поглядывавшие на них, не услышали ее следующих слов: – Гарри не должен об этом узнать. 

– Я подумаю, – сказал Северус. 

– Увидимся за обедом, – попрощалась Гермиона и затем, наконец, ушла. 

В класс начали заходить студенты, а Северус все смотрел на белый прямоугольник. Его подмывало поступить именно так, как она предполагала, и спалить чертову бумажку силой мысли. Эти добренькие гриффиндорцы считают, что могут всему помочь. 

Но... после своей откровенности он ожидал, что Гермиона уйдет, а она предложила пройтись вместе с ней к доктору. Она не просто не ушла, а еще и поддержала его. Хотя причины ее доброты выходили за грань его понимания, Северус испытывал нелепую благодарность за то, что не потерял единственного платонического друга, которого обрел со дня кончины Альбуса. 

Он взял карточку и сунул в карман мантии. Он всегда успеет кинуть ее в камин, когда вернется к себе.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Северус делает как лучше, а Гарри не понимает намеков друзей и общается с незнакомцем

Пустота в душе обрекла Гарри на непрестанные мучения. Днем он, большей частью, держался стойко. Во время трапез за преподавательским столом ему удавалось притворяться, что сердце не обливается кровью при виде Северуса. Оставшееся время отнимали уроки. 

Гермиона с Роном всячески пытались его ободрить. Но с наступлением ночи Гарри не находил себе места. Его словно преследовал неупокоенный дух человека, который даже не умер. Сон пропал напрочь. Зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений действовало всего пару часов, а потом Гарри просыпался от холода, шедшего с другой стороны постели – места Северуса. Гарри казалось, он сам превращается в чертово привидение: после отбоя он часто бродил по школьным коридорам. 

Впрочем, сегодняшним вечером он вышел на улицу. Мокрый снег почти перестал идти. Близился конец февраля, но с гор еще задували по-зимнему студеные ветра. Зато они разогнали облака. На черном как бархат небе сверкали миллионы звезд. 

Гарри оседлал свою «Молнию». Полет был одной из редких крупиц радости, которые у него еще оставались. Гарри вспомнил, что он не брал в руки метлу, пока встречался с Северусом. В другом случае он со свойственным ему оптимизмом мысленно бы отметил, что у него, по крайней мере, появилось время для регулярных тренировок, но сейчас ему было слишком больно, чтобы искать в расставании с Северусом хоть какой-то микроскопический плюс. 

И странное дело — выходило, что Северус вроде бы даже и не был виноват. Гермиона поведала Гарри об их разговоре, вернее, разговорах. Ее слова только подтвердили его догадки – Северус так настрадался от издевательств Берка, что не мог принять близость ни в каком виде. Гарри сожалел, что любимый человек доверился не ему, но был рад, что Северус смог поговорить хотя бы с Гермионой. Но это не избавляло Гарри от тоски, внутреннего холода и опустошенности. 

Он взмыл в небо маггловским реактивным истребителем. Обычно он в такую погоду не поднимался в воздух ради забавы, но только борьба со стихией могла отогнать горькие мысли. 

Гарри принялся старательно отрабатывать упражнения, знакомые по тренировкам «Пушек». Носясь туда-сюда на расстояние от земли до полумили в высоту, он не пропустил ни дюйма квиддичного поля. Ветер не знал пощады, норовя прорвать ему мантию, но Гарри упорно летал. 

Больше всего он любил трюки, требовавшие особой смелости; такие как «кто первым сдастся». Благодаря им он выиграл несчетное количество матчей. Еще на первом курсе он заметил, что, если во время преследования снитча взять курс прямо на зрительскую башню или какое-нибудь другое сооружение, соперник свернет в сторону задолго до критического момента. Конечно, для того, чтобы уловить этот момент, требовалось какое-никакое мастерство, но Гарри довел свое исполнение до совершенства. Он точно знал, когда повернуть метлу, чтобы не впечататься в трибуны или комментаторскую башню и не получить смертельную травму. Сейчас разыгравшийся ветер добавлял риска, но Гарри сосредоточился на трюках, и в голове у него, наконец, прояснилось. 

Три недели. Прошло целых три недели с тех пор, как Северус дал ему отставку. Нет. Нечего об этом думать. 

Он аккуратно обогнул шпиль на комментаторской башне и направил метлу вниз. Все без толку. Даже во время полета Северус не выходил из головы. 

Словно за снитчем, Гарри на всех парах понесся прямиком к мокрой земле, все быстрее и быстрее. Для успешного торможения ему потребовалась бы полная сосредоточенность. 

Он как раз собирался, пользуясь квиддичной терминологией, сбросить скорость до нуля, когда магия, мощная и неистовая, как встречный ветер, выдернула его из пикирования и остановила, не пуская ни туда ни сюда, в четырех футах над заснеженным полем. Гарри с легкостью взломал бы чужие чары, но ему было любопытно, у кого хватило сил захватить его в полете. Даже профессору Дамблдору в свое время пришлось серьезно попотеть, ловя и удерживая его, когда он, ловец-третьекурсник, из-за дементоров свалился с метлы. 

– Ты что, убиться пытаешься? – раздался знакомый приглушенный голос где-то из тени у хаффлпаффской трибуны. – Я считал, что ты не станешь опускаться до мелодрамы. 

Похоже, Северус не на шутку перепугался. Конечно, сторонний наблюдатель этого бы не заметил, но Гарри уловил нотки паники в его голосе. 

– Ничего я не пытался, – возразил он, разглядев, наконец, высокий силуэт в кромешной тьме у башен. 

– Отсюда это выглядело иначе, – не согласился Северус. – О чем ты, черт возьми, думал? Летать на метле в такую ночь! 

Гарри решил, что должен радоваться гневной отповеди. Ведь если бы Северусу и впрямь было все равно, он бы не вышел из себя из-за того, что его бывший любовник захотел разбиться в лепешку. 

– Я всего лишь тренировался. 

– Поттер, не стоит. Я знаю, что ты еще... расстроен, но ты… 

– Не смей говорить мне, что я справлюсь! – оборвал его Гарри. – Какое тебе, черт возьми, дело, шмякнусь ли я о стену или нет? Ты ясно дал понять, что не хочешь иметь со мной ничего общего. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты погиб. 

Неподдельный страх в голосе Северуса слышался четче. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и постарался успокоиться. Трюк действительно выглядел опасным. Если бы он сам увидел, что Северус использует себя в качестве живой пули для учебной стрельбы по стенам, он бы, пожалуй, тоже запаниковал. Северус никогда не присутствовал на его играх на профессиональном поле; да и на тренировках, если уж на то пошло. Он никак не мог знать, что такие упражнения для бывшего игрока – привычное дело. 

– Слушай, я не пытался убиться. Честно. Я всегда так летал, когда играл за «Пушек». Я как раз собирался выйти из пике, когда ты меня подловил. Кстати говоря, не мог бы ты меня отпустить уже? 

Мощная сила, в которой он застыл, как муха в янтаре, резко отключилась, словно повернули маггловский выключатель. Автоматически выправив метлу, Гарри полетел туда, где стоял Северус, и завис перед ним так, чтобы их глаза находились на одном уровне. 

Он всматривался в худое суровое лицо. Даже при тусклом свете звезд Северус выглядел загнанным, словно его тоже кто-то преследовал. Времени было два часа ночи. Видимо, Северусу спалось не лучше, чем самому Гарри. 

Гарри страстно захотелось обнять долговязое худощавое тело и не выпускать, пока все не образуется. Но он понимал, что ребяческий порыв не принес бы пользы, и потому, вдохнув полной грудью ледяной ночной воздух, извинился. 

– Мне жаль, что я заставил тебя поволноваться. 

– Дело не только в этом, – сказал Северус. – Ты... 

– Да? – отозвался Гарри. Пусть Северус выскажет все, что у него накопилось. На его долю выпало столько испытаний, что было бы несправедливо не разубедить его в попытке самоубийства. 

– В последнее время ты сам не свой. Ты не ешь как следует. Не спишь. Уизли с ума сходят от беспокойства. 

Очевидно, с ума сходили не только Гермиона и Рон. Гарри хотел сказать что-нибудь, что бы успокоило Северуса, но он еще не оправился от разрыва, и не мог изображать из себя душку. 

– Три недели назад рухнул мой мир. Сожалею, но я не могу вести себя так, будто ничего не случилось. _«И все из-за тебя!»_ – рвался изнутри обвинительный вопль, но Гарри усилием воли его подавил. 

– Ты напрасно изводишь себя, – заметил Северус. – Не стоит оно того. 

– Я уже сказал, что не пытался убиться. Слушай, я сожалею, что ты застал меня во время тренировки. В следующий раз я буду летать над лесом. Только... не жди, что я буду вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Я стараюсь относиться к ситуации по-взрослому, но я не Супермен. Я люблю тебя, и мне больно, что ты больше знать меня не хочешь. Это очень больно, Северус. – Понимая, что до полного позора не хватает совсем чуть-чуть, Гарри тяжело сглотнул и перевел взгляд на кромку темневшего Запретного Леса. 

– Я не хотел причинить тебе боль, – сказал Северус, и его голос звучал слабо и уязвимо. 

– Я знаю. Я знаю, что с тобой поступили очень жестоко, и что это разрушило наши отношения. – Гарри еще глотнул холодного воздуха. – Ты ни в чем не виноват, так что... не бери в голову, ладно? 

В Северусе словно что-то щелкнуло. 

– Тебе обязательно всегда быть таким благородным? – он едва не сорвался на крик. – Ты что, не можешь полить меня отборной бранью? Ты должен ненавидеть меня, а не... Поттер, тебе нужно двигаться дальше. Вытащи себя из этой клоаки и найди какого-нибудь симпатичного парня. Не стоит страдать из-за меня. 

Гарри приземлился и взял Северуса за плечи. Тот дрожал, словно в него запустили ватно-ножным проклятьем. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – попытался успокоить Гарри. – Все в порядке. 

– Ничего не в порядке! – возразил Северус. – Ты молод, красив. Тебе бы гулять и развлекаться напропалую, а не пытаться убить себя из-за такого как я. 

Тепло, исходившее от Северуса, обожгло заледеневшие от ветра руки, и Гарри не сразу понял, о чем твердил Северус. _Молод, красив?_ Гермиона говорила, что, по ее мнению, Северус ушел от него ради его же блага, но Гарри не верил ей. Теперь он задумался, может, она и здесь не ошиблась. 

Понимая, что у Северуса вот-вот не выдержат нервы, Гарри шагнул ближе и обвил руками своего без-пяти-минут бывшего любовника. Из-за худобы у Северуса сквозь плотную зимнюю мантию прощупывались косточки. И ему хватало наглости пенять Гарри за плохой аппетит! 

Гарри боялся, что его жест мог спровоцировать срыв, но Северус ответил так же, как на все его робкие поползновения в лазарете. Не отступил, не потребовал, чтобы Гарри его отпустил, а обмяк в его объятиях. Длинные руки сомкнулись у Гарри за спиной и стиснули его изо всех сил. 

Это было чистое блаженство. Гарри наконец вдохнул воздуха, почувствовав запах Северуса. 

– Тебе хорошо. Мне хорошо. Нам обоим хорошо, – пробормотал он, уткнувшись Северусу в шею, пока тот старался прижать его к себе, обнимая. 

Целую вечность они стояли, вцепившись друг в друга. Гарри не знал, кто кого утешал; знал только, что они оба почти два месяца скучали по взаимным объятиям. 

Вдруг Северус, будто опомнившись, напрягся и отстранился. Сердце Гарри заныло. 

– Прости меня. Это было... недопустимо, – сбивчиво заговорил Северус. 

– Это было замечательно, – поправил Гарри. 

В звездном свете белки глаз Северуса отливали серебром, а лицо приобрело странный синеватый оттенок. Гарри чувствовал, что на него смотрят, как неизлечимо сумасшедшего. 

И тут на него снизошло озарение, из ряда тех, благодаря которым они с друзьями в нелегкой юности выбирались из передряг. 

– Можно задать тебе один вопрос? – спросил Гарри с колотящимся сердцем. 

– Да, – согласился Северус и осторожно добавил: – Не могу обещать, что отвечу. 

– Тем вечером, три недели назад, когда мы расстались, ты мне солгал? 

– О чем? 

– Когда сказал, что мы больше не можем быть вместе, потому что Берк во время твоего освобождения успел мне кое о чем рассказать, – Гарри затаил дыхание. Он не знал, как Северус отреагирует на упоминание о подлости Берка, не говоря уж о сомнениях в его честности. – Ты говорил правду? 

– Да, – с трудом выдавил Северус. 

– Значит, если бы Берк ничего не сказал, ты бы не порвал со мной? 

– История не знает сослагательного наклонения. 

– Ответь на вопрос, и все, – принялся настаивать Гарри. – Если бы Берк ничего не сказал, мы сейчас были бы вместе? 

– Я... – Северус умолк и затем прошептал: – Да. 

– Северус, я хочу быть с тобой, и речь не только о сексе. Я хочу с полным правом обнимать тебя, как сейчас, и успокаивать тебя, когда тебя лихорадит после кошмаров. И я думаю, что ты тоже этого хочешь. 

– К сожалению, мои желания неосуществимы. То, что он тогда сказал, навсегда изменило наши отношения… 

– Так убери это, – невозмутимо перебил Гарри, не дав Северусу договорить. 

Северус опять уставился на него, как на умалишенного: 

– Что? 

– В ментальных искусствах тебе нет равных. Ты утверждаешь, что нашему счастью мешает только одно – то, что сказал мне этот ублюдок. Его слова для меня ничего не значат. Тогда войди ко мне в разум и убери воспоминания, – попросил Гарри. – Я знаю, тебе хватит на это умения. Я не почувствую разницы. Просто войди и сотри все, что посчитаешь лишним, и тогда мы снова сможем быть вместе. 

Северус долго молчал. 

– Ты шутишь, – выдал он наконец. 

– Ничуть. О словах Берка известно только мне, да еще Гермионе, а ей рассказал ты сам. Если ты попросишь ее молчать, то я никогда не узнаю. Пожалуйста, исправь мне память, чтобы мы опять смогли быть вместе, – Гарри едва не умолял. 

– Ты всерьез предлагаешь, чтобы я?.. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. На любых условиях: я на все готов. И почему я раньше до этого не додумался? Это отличная идея, – Гарри пребывал в эйфории. С его души свалился тяжелый камень, и он боялся, что в любую секунду зайдется в приступе истерического хохота. 

– Это безумие. 

– Возможно, но такой вариант меня устраивает. А ты? Ты справишься? 

Северус медленно кивнул. 

– Тогда вперед, – подбодрил Гарри и шагнул ближе к Северусу. 

– Что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это здесь... _сейчас_? – слегка запнулся Северус. 

– Почему нет? Давай, поправь, что нужно. 

– Позволь мне прояснить кое-что. Ты хочешь, чтобы я стер из твоей памяти что-то, что... 

– Мешает тебе, – подсказал Гарри. 

– Что-то, что мешает мне? – уточнил Северус. 

От его интонации у Гарри по спине побежали мурашки, но от собственной смелости волосы сзади на шее встали дыбом. 

– Все, что тебе мешает. Я люблю тебя, и хочу, чтобы мы были вместе. 

Северус долго-долго молчал. 

– Как пожелаешь, – уступил он наконец. 

Гарри шагнул еще ближе. Сердце колотилось как бешеное - наконец-то их дела пошли на лад. 

Северус потянулся новообретенной рукой к виску Гарри. Ласково прошелся по его волосам холодными пальцами. И на секунду на его лице отчего-то мелькнула неутоленная печаль. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Гарри. 

– Гарри Поттер, я никогда не говорил этого раньше, но я люблю тебя, как не любил никого и никогда, – сдавленно прошептал Северус. 

_Наконец-то_! Сердце Гарри возликовало. 

– Я тоже люблю тебя. 

Северус опустил голову. Как только холодные тонкие губы коснулись его губ, Гарри с жадностью ответил на поцелуй. 

Когда он почувствовал мысленный легкий толчок, он радостно распахнул сознание для контакта с возлюбленным. 

*~*~*

Северус стоял, потрясенный, не в силах поверить, что решился на такое безумие. А Гарри даже ничего не заметил. 

Он смотрел на молодого человека, лежащего без сознания у его ног, и мысленно спрашивал себя, не совершили ли они ошибку? Может, он действительно сошел с ума, раз сделал то, что сделал? Должно быть, да. Ни один нормальный человек не попрал бы чужое доверие и не вторгся бы в чужой разум с подобными намерениями, не поступил бы с Гарри так, как это сделал он. 

Гарри исполнил его самые заветные мечты, вверил себя самое. Северус мог получить все, а вместо этого оставил себя ни с чем. 

Но... он не солгал Гарри. Он любил его больше всего на свете. И это было неправильным – то, что Гарри так... отчаянно нуждался в партнере, что допустил постороннее вмешательство в свои воспоминания. 

Северус уже списал себя со счетов. Он отработанный материал. Даже если бы Гарри не открылась правда о его прошлом, Северус бы не смог стать для него тем, кем когда-то был, а Гарри заслуживал самого лучшего. 

И теперь так и будет. 

Услышав стон, Северус нацепил на лицо маску бесстрастности. Затаив дыхание, он следил, как Гарри перевернулся на спину и ошеломленно заморгал. 

– Северус? 

– Как ты? – спросил Северус, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Он не хотел оказаться мишенью магического огня, который мог случайно полыхнуть, если он совершил хоть одну ошибку – конечно, помимо предательства. И даже сейчас, хотя он и закончил манипуляции с сознанием всего несколько мгновений назад, он уже понимал, что поступил неправильно. 

– Эм-м, кажется, в порядке, – смущенный Гарри перевел взгляд на ближайшую зрительскую трибуну. – Я правда врезался в стену? 

Глубоко вздохнув, Северус сделал еще один шаг по пути обмана. 

– Похоже, что да. Ты не пострадал? 

Гарри покачал головой. 

– Нет. Но я чуть не погиб. Если бы не ты, я бы разбился от удара о трибуну, да? 

Северус еще раз кивнул. Между ударом о стену и о мерзлую землю разница небольшая, успокоил он себя. 

– Спасибо, – Гарри по-дружески подал ему руку и улыбнулся. Улыбнулся совсем как раньше, до злополучного похищения. 

Возможно, Северус поступил не так уж несправедливо. 

– Не стоит благодарности, – твердо ответил он, укрепившись в своем решении. 

– Странно однако. Я раньше никогда не врезался в стену, – сказал Гарри, поднимая метлу. 

– Ветер сегодня сильный, – заметил Северус. 

– Да, сильный. Мне повезло, что ты не спал и оказался поблизости. Даже не знаю, с чего мне взбрело в голову полетать в такую погоду, – вслух задумался Гарри. – По ночам я летаю только тогда, когда чем-то расстроен. 

Северус напрягся в ожидании. Насколько крепко удержатся его изменения? Работа с сознанием Гарри отняла все силы, и он с трудом стоял на ногах. 

– Эй-эй, – Гарри схватил его, когда он покачнулся. – Что с тобой? 

– Просто устал, – солгал Северус. В голове громыхала канонада. 

– Ясно. Вот почему ты весь зеленый. Может, нужно обратиться к Поппи? – спросил Гарри, поправляя метлу, чтобы она не упиралась Северусу в плечо. 

– Нет, – отказался Северус. – Мне просто нужно поспать. 

– Хорошо. Пойдем-ка отсюда. Не будем стоять на ветру, – сказал Гарри, поддерживая его за руку, и повел его обратно в замок. 

Северус решил не поднимать шум и беспрекословно позволил Гарри проводить себя до двери. Было странно видеть во взгляде Гарри дружеское участие. Почти четыре месяца этот человек мог читать его как открытую книгу, но теперь в зеленых глазах сквозило только легкое беспокойство. Похоже, Гарри больше не страдал при виде его, а Северус именно этого и добивался. 

Вот только, принимая скоропалительное решение, он, как случалось не раз, не учел одну деталь. От изменившегося отношения Гарри стало неожиданно больно в груди. 

– Спасибо, Поттер, – сказал Северус, когда они дошли до его покоев. 

– Без проблем, – откликнулся Гарри и вдруг улыбнулся. – Эй, а не хочешь пойти выпить в «Три Метлы» вечером в пятницу? Там будут Рон и Гермиона. Я знаю, что в последнее время тебе сильно досталось, но в дружеской компании ты бы немного расслабился. 

Теперь обманывать становилось труднее. Северус не мог полностью стереть память Гарри об их отношениях. Слишком многие знали, кто спас его от Берка, а коллеги из числа близких друзей – кто его исцелил. Так что у Гарри должны были сохраниться воспоминания об этих событиях. Вариант с возвращением к отношениям до «разрядки» отпадал – у Гарри бы обязательно возникли вопросы, почему он так старался исцелить человека, к которому питал крайнюю неприязнь. Поэтому пришлось остановиться на отношениях, в которых они находились в середине октября, до того, как стали любовниками: мирное общение, заходы в бар два-три вечера в неделю. Для Северуса и это было слишком, но что ему оставалось делать? 

Хотя, вообще-то, кое-что оставалось. Он мог просто исполнить просьбу Гарри и стереть разговор с Берком, а не перекрывать все воспоминания об их романе, но тогда бы Гарри оказался намертво привязан к нему. А Гарри пора было двигаться дальше. 

– Северус? 

– А, что? – очнулся он от дум. 

– Не хотел бы ты пойти выпить в «Три Метлы» вечером в пятницу? – повторил вопрос Гарри, начиная проявлять беспокойство. 

– Да, было бы неплохо. 

– Отлично, – сказал Гарри. – Тогда увидимся за завтраком. Не забудь принять зелье от головной боли перед тем, как ляжешь спать. Ты неважно выглядишь. 

– Приму. Доброй ночи, Гарри, – рассеянно попрощался Северус. 

Гарри было повернулся, собираясь уходить, но вдруг замер и оглянулся, ошарашенный. 

– Что? – спросил Северус, разволновавшись. 

Неужели его труды так скоро потеряли силу? Но потом до него дошло, что дело не в этом. Гарри всего лишь удивился. Нет, как только Гарри поймет, как с ним обошлись, он будет не просто озадачен – он рассвирепеет. 

– Ты только что назвал меня «Гарри». Ты никогда не зовешь меня по имени. 

Обругав себя идиотом, Северус попытался оправдаться: 

– Прости... 

– Не за что. Мне нравится. До завтра, Северус. 

Северус с облегчением выдохнул. Он смотрел, как человек, который когда-то делил с ним жизнь и постель, с беззаботностью первогодки поднимается по лестнице. Видя, как Гарри вновь легко пружинит на каждом шаге, Северус попытался уговорить себя, что принял правильное решение. 

*~*~*

– Ты сегодня прямо светишься от радости, – заметила Гермиона за завтраком, когда насвистывающий Гарри уселся рядом с ней за преподавательский стол. 

Впервые после разрыва с Северусом под глазами у Гарри не было темных кругов. Давно она не видела его столь отдохнувшим и энергичным. В январе он выбивался из сил, занимаясь исцелением, но с тех пор, как Северус прекратил их отношения, Гарри стал похож на живой труп. Он пробуждался к жизни только на уроках. Стоило ученикам выйти за порог класса, он поникал, как майские нарциссы. 

– Да, я отлично себя чувствую, – подтвердил Гарри. 

– Что же тебя так взбодрило? – спросил Рон, сидя по другую сторону от нее, намазывая маслом тост. 

Гермиона вдруг поняла, что Северус еще не пришел, и встревожилась. Обычно он поднимался к завтраку первым. Порой Гарри его опережал. Зато уж в борьбе за звание самого измученного страдальца они друг другу не уступали. 

– Северус сказал, что завтра пойдет со мной в «Три Метлы», – сообщил Гарри, потянувшись за беконом. – Уйфф! – воскликнул он от неожиданности, когда Гермиона вскинула руки и обняла его. 

– Гарри, это замечательно! Я так счастлива за вас, – воодушевилась она. 

Рон, сидевший по другую сторону от нее, потянулся и похлопал Гарри по спине. 

– Рад за тебя, дружище. За вас обоих. 

Гарри одарил их недоуменным взглядом. 

– Мы всего лишь сходим выпить в «Три Метлы». 

– Конечно-конечно. Это ведь первый шаг, – сказала она. 

– Первый шаг? – переспросил Гарри. Вид у него был почему-то озадаченный. 

– Я понимаю, Северус еще не может заново со всем освоиться, но он хотя бы готов попытаться. Это можно считать прорывом, правда? – утро для Гермионы засияло новыми красками. Она не могла дождаться, когда забежит к Северусу во время их перерыва в уроках. 

Замешательство Гарри сменилось пониманием. 

– Да. Наверное, я просто не думал об этом в таком ключе. Пожалуй, это хороший знак – он готов снова общаться. 

– Верно, – согласилась Гермиона. 

– Заткнитесь оба, – предупредил Рон. – Он только что вошел в Большой Зал. 

– Доброе утро, – поздоровался Северус и занял свободное место рядом с Роном. 

– Тебе уже лучше? – спросил Гарри у Северуса. – Раз ты все-таки присоединился к нам. 

По виду Северуса нельзя было сказать, что ему стало лучше. Наоборот, при словах Гарри он побледнел, словно совершил недопустимую оплошность. А сама Гермиона не поняла, почему Гарри так выразился. Северус сидел с ними почти четыре месяца, с тех пор, как Рон застал их вместе. 

Ответ Северуса все прояснил. 

– Да, голова болит уже не так сильно. 

– У тебя болит голова? – она повернулась к Северусу. 

Теперь Гермиона пригляделась к нему. Северус выглядел изможденным. Он словно не спал всю ночь, а исправлял очередной кошмар Гарри. 

– Болела, – поправил Северус, хотя фиолетовые мешки у него под глазами наводили на подозрения, что он лукавил. – Боюсь, недостаток сна плохо сказывается. Мне придется воздержаться от завтрашних посиделок, Поттер. 

Реакция Гарри ошеломила ее. Он понимающе кивнул. 

– Без проблем. Сходим как-нибудь на следующей неделе, если ты сможешь. 

_Если_ Северус сможет? Гарри не одну неделю страстно мечтал побыть немного с Северусом. Как он мог с таким спокойствием реагировать на то, что Северус отменяет свой визит? 

Гарри с невозмутимым видом набросился на еду, словно голодал неделями – что недалеко отстояло от правды. Гермиона недоуменно переглянулась с мужем. Рон был изумлен не меньше ее, не наблюдая у Гарри никаких признаков печали из-за отказа Северуса. 

Северус же смотрел на них так, будто его бросили на съедение львам-людоедам. 

У Гермионы неприятно свело живот. Она не понимала, что, черт возьми, творилось, но была уверена, что ничего хорошего. Радость ее увяла. Ковыряясь в остывшей овсянке, она попыталась тайком наблюдать за Гарри и Северусом, но задачу затрудняло то, что сидели они в противоположных сторонах от нее. Задаваясь вопросом, как ей подвести разговор с Северусом к этой теме, она глубоко вздохнула и решила, что следует запастись терпением. 

*~*~*

В пятницу вечером в «Трех Метлах» стоял привычный оглушительный гомон. 

Гарри откинулся на стуле в уголке, пытаясь расслабиться. Последние два дня с Роном и Гермионой творилось неладное. Они почему-то вели себя чертовски странно. Да и Северус тоже. Но у Северуса хотя бы имелось оправдание – он все-таки пострадал. Гарри не знал, как Северусу удалось пережить все испытания и остаться нормальным. По-своему, по-снейповски нормальным. 

– Какая жалость, что Северус не смог сегодня выбраться, – посетовал Рон. 

– Ага, – согласился Гарри. – Думаю, вечер в компании пошел бы ему на пользу. 

– Ты, наверное, ужасно расстроен, – поинтересовалась Гермиона. В ее глазах уже который день теплилось сочувствие, словно он вот-вот рассыплется как фарфоровый. 

– Он придет в себя, – заверил Гарри. – Ты же знаешь, Северус стойкий. 

– Да, конечно, придет, – согласилась она. – Я просто подумала, что его отказ мог огорчить тебя. 

И опять этот странный, непонятный подтекст. 

– Эм-м, ну, да, конечно, жаль, но я считаю, прежде всего стоит думать о том, что лучше для Северуса. 

– Лучше, чтобы он был с тобой, Гарри, – ответила Гермиона. – Ты должен это знать. 

Так-так. Странноватые намеки стали какими-то ненормальными. Гермиона говорила так, словно он и Северус состояли... в браке, или серьезных отношениях. Гарри собрался спросить что, черт возьми, происходит, но из-за другого столика неожиданно раздался женский голос: 

– Гермиона? 

Гермиона бросила взгляд туда, откуда ее окликнули, и просияла. 

– Лидия! Гарри, извини, я на минутку, – она вскочила на ноги и начала аккуратно пробираться через толпу в сторону зала, где сидела эффектная блондинка, чьего сына они навещали в больнице несколько лет назад. 

Ее компаньоны встали и направились к их с Роном столику. 

– Привет, Терри, привет, Джон, – поздоровался Рон. 

– Присаживайтесь, – пригласил Гарри, обменявшись рукопожатиями. 

Голубые глаза высокого темноволосого Терри Форрестера, мужа Лидии, пронизывали насквозь. Карие глаза на добродушном лице упитанного Джона Пенбрука, ее брата – согревали. С обоими мужчинами у Рона и Гарри сложились дружеские отношения. Будучи адвокатом, Терри постоянно сотрудничал с Роном, так что на совместных посиделках они часто говорили о делах. 

– Рад встрече, – заметил Джон. – Давно не виделись. 

– Да, последнее время нам туго пришлось, – согласился Рон. 

– Я слышал про твою команду, – сказал Терри. – Не представляю, через что ты прошел. 

– Мы хотели навестить тебя в Святом Мунго, но там сказали, что ты при смерти, и никого, кроме ближайших родственников, не пускали, – сказал Джон. – Хорошо, что они ошиблись. 

Рон взглянул на Гарри. 

Прочтя вопрос в голубых глазах, Гарри осторожно кивнул. Обманывать друзей ему очень не хотелось. Он не собирался кричать на всех углах о том, что сделал для Рона, но эти двое знали, что он демонстрировал далеко не весь спектр своих способностей. 

– Они не ошиблись. Я бы подох, если бы не Гарри. Он вытащил меня с помощью Сангвинис Филос. 

Рону стоило отдать должное: его слова наводили на предположение, что лечение увенчалось успехом благодаря зелью, а не сверхсиле Гарри. 

– Это удивительное зелье, – согласился Джон. – Однажды оно спасло нашего отца. 

– Я бы не стал недооценивать роль Гарри, – заметил Терри. – Я по-прежнему убежден, что выздоровлением Маркуса мы обязаны ему. 

Взгляд Гарри метнулся к Терри. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Рон. 

Лицо Терри было серьезным. 

– Маркус умирал. Колдомедик уже предупредил нас, чтобы мы готовились к худшему. Мы думали, он не доживет до завтрашнего дня. Мы были очень благодарны, что Гарри исполнил его самое заветное желание. Но, когда он и его команда пришли в больницу, Маркус от слабости уже едва мог говорить. 

Гарри до сих пор не забыл тоненькую фигурку, лежавшую в палате. Мальчик был белее больничной простыни. 

– Я помню, – сказал Джон. – К тому времени магическая эмболия почти доконала его. 

– Магическая эмболия? – потрясенно вытаращился Рон. – Я знал, что Маркус был болен, но магическая эмболия? 

Магическая эмболия означала приговор. По сути, она представляла собой состояние, когда организм мага или ведьмы оказывался неспособен справиться с внутренней магией. Растущая сила вызывала перегрузку нервной системы и, в конечном счете, убивала носителя. Болезнь протекала долго и сопровождалась мучительной болью. Больше всех страдали от нее дети-маги. Они не доживали до восьмого дня рождения. 

Джон кивнул. 

– Магическая эмболия. Никаких сомнений. Маркус – единственный ребенок, который после нее выздоровел. 

– Ты вылечил магическую эмболию? – спросил Рон у Гарри, понизив голос. Впрочем, беспокоиться не стоило. В шумном пабе на них никто не обращал внимания. 

– Я... я честно не знаю, – признался Гарри. – Когда мы разговаривали, у Маркуса начался приступ. Колдомедики выгнали всех из палаты. Маркус плакал и просил меня не уходить, и мне разрешили остаться. Ему было больно, очень больно. Я схватил его за руку и... 

Вспоминая сейчас, Гарри понял, что немного воздействовал своей магией на ребенка. В то время он не понимал, что делал. Он только знал, что, когда он взял Маркуса за руку, сила мальчика ощущалась как-то не так. Она была будто заблокирована; не текла, а свертывалась. Гарри инстинктивно потянулся своей магией и убрал блоки. Тогда он думал, что просто поделился своей энергией, чтобы умирающий ребенок продержался подольше, но сейчас, имея за плечами опыт исцеления Рона и Северуса, он понимал, что не ограничился передачей частицы силы. 

– И с того дня Маркусу стало лучше, – рассказывал Терри. – Он выздоровел не сразу. Прошла не одна неделя, прежде чем он смог ходить, но... 

– Он вообще не должен был подняться с постели, – пояснил Джон, доктор-сквиб. 

– Я, правда, не уверен, что здесь есть какие-то мои заслуги, – покачал головой Гарри, понимая, что должен преуменьшить свою роль в лечении. – Я не отрицаю, что всей душой желал, чтобы мальчик был снова здоров, но магическая эмболия пожеланиями не вылечивается. 

– Гарри прав, – поддержал Рон. – Он сильный, но он не чудотворец. Возможно, встреча с любимой квиддичной командой придала Маркусу сил. Вот когда Гарри познакомил меня с «Пушками», я почувствовал, будто заново родился. 

Все присутствующие за столом знали, что Рон помешан на «Пушках», и посмеялись над его искренним ответом. 

От разговора Гарри стало не по себе. Он тронул друга за плечо. 

– Я пойду посмотрю, что там делается у бара. Заказать тебе что-нибудь? 

Рон одарил его странным взглядом, таким же, как и последние пару дней: 

– Посмотришь, что делается у бара? 

Раньше Рон никогда не возражал против его знакомств с другими мужчинами во время их посиделок в «Трех Метлах». 

– Гм, да. Какие-то проблемы? 

– Нет, – натянуто ответил Рон, – жизнь ведь продолжается? 

Рональда Уизли Гарри знал больше пятнадцати лет. И ясно видел, ценой каких усилий его лучший друг сдерживал свои эмоции. 

Гарри хотел уже спросить, что, черт побери, творится, но решил, что шумный бар -неподходящее место. И он определенно не собирался выяснять отношения на глазах Джона и Терри. Завтра утром он первым дело пойдет, усядется к Рону на кровать и вытрясет из них с Гермионой всю правду. Но пока ему нужно было отгородиться от этих непонятных взглядов. 

– Верно. До скорого. 

– Конечно, Гарри, – ответил Рон, и его неодобрение было очевидно. 

С мыслью о том, что после неудачной тренировки он попал в альтернативную вселенную, Гарри стал пробираться сквозь толпу к барной стойке. 

В толпе мелькали знакомые лица. Гарри заметил Майкла, разговаривавшего с кем-то в дальнем конце зала. Поймав его взгляд, Майкл настороженно ему кивнул, а затем опять переключился на своего нового спутника, высокого, миловидного рыжеволосого парня с фигурой спортсмена. Гарри подумалось, что с этим парнем он мог переспать, когда играл в квиддичной команде. 

Стараясь не зацикливаться на прошлом, он выбрался из толпы, чтобы сделать заказ. Не задеть никого в толчее было невозможно, и Гарри случайно пихнул локтем статного мужчину с темными нечесаными волосами. Причем с другой стороны от последнего, что удивительно, оставался добрый фут свободного места – в людный вечер. 

Незнакомец отличался приятными необычными чертами лица, а его заостренные кончики ушей наводили на нешуточные предположения, что в его родословную мог затесаться какой-нибудь эльф. Его черная маггловская одежда смотрелась неуместно. Что еще важнее, Гарри не мог определить, имелась ли у незнакомца при себе палочка, и где ее могли прятать – джинсы и кожаная куртка плотно облегали фигуру и не позволяли заподозрить наличие специальных потайных карманов. 

– Простите, – сказал Гарри. 

В живых ореховых глазах сверкнула веселая искра. 

– Без проблем, – лениво прозвучал ответ. – Рад познакомиться. 

Услышав американский акцент, Гарри догадался, почему все сторонились незнакомца. Американское магическое общество очень отличалось от британского. Начиная с Салемских репрессий, рождение американских магов нигде не документировали, как здесь, в Великобритании. В Штатах магов никто не обязывал посылать детей в магические школы. Возможно, из-за этого американцев считали беспечными и непредсказуемыми. Британские маги, как правило, предпочитали избегать своих американских собратьев из боязни попасть под нарушение статута секретности. Но поскольку Гарри ни разу не натыкался на статьи о скандалах в американском магическом мире, когда заглядывал в лондонский газетный киоск, то решил, что не настолько уж они беспечны. 

– Вы здесь впервые, да? – спросил Гарри, ощущая колыхания чужой магии вокруг себя. Обладающие определенным объемом силы маг или ведьма могли физически ощущать чужой потенциал. Могущественные маги вроде Волдеморта или Берка источали силу на всю комнату. Радиус силы таких магов, как Гермиона или Северус, был поменьше. Потенциал американца приблизительно находился на уровне Рона, но его магия ощущалась как-то необычно. Она не пульсировала в мерном ритме, а как будто в одну секунду усиливалась до своего предела, а в следующую затухала. 

– Это ведь очевидно, а? – чуть улыбнулся незнакомец, отвечая на вопрос. 

Подойдя достаточно близко, Гарри ждал, что его непременно узнают, но лицо собеседника осталось невозмутимым, хотя Гарри не сомневался, что его знаменитый шрам на виду. 

– В общем, да, – тоже улыбнулся Гарри. 

– Угостить вас пивом? – предложил незнакомец с подкупающим мальчишеским очарованием. 

– Не откажусь, – сказал Гарри. Он протянул руку и представился: – Гарри Поттер. 

Лицо американца не изменилось. Словно имя ничего ему не говорило. 

– Джон, – он крепко пожал протянутую руку. – Джон Шеп... Шепфорд. 

Фамилию он выдумал, машинально предположил Гарри, но не все маги интересовались настоящей личностью своих случайных любовников. Если дело вообще было в этом. Парень мог просто проявлять дружелюбие. 

– Рад познакомиться, Джон. Ты откуда? – спросил Гарри, надеясь, что его скудных познаний в американской географии хватит, чтобы понять ответ. Он знал, что Вашингтон и Нью-Йорк находятся на Атлантическом побережье, Лос-Анджелес – на побережье Тихого океана, но в остальном он был полным профаном. 

В тоне Шепфорда проскользнула легкая ирония. 

– Из далекой-далекой галактики, – ответил он. 

Немногие из посетителей «Трех Метел» узнали бы маггловскую отсылку. Гарри, конечно, узнал, но все равно слышать ее было странно. 

Гарри считал, что неплохо разбирается в людях и был готов поклясться, что, несмотря на подшучивание, Шепфорд ему не лгал. Он не понимал, как так может быть, но в последние несколько дней вокруг него вообще творилось немало странностей. 

– А ты прилетел на космическом корабле или аппарировал? – спросил он, подхватывая игру. 

Уголки губ Шепфорда опустились; казалось, последнее слово его смутило. 

– Вообще-то, я приехал на поезде, – ответил он, помолчав пару секунд. 

– Ты здесь по делу или развлекаешься? – Гарри присел на табурет рядом с новым знакомым. 

– В отпуске, – ответил Джон. – Полагаю, у вас это зовется 'каникулами'. 

– Гарри, тебе как обычно? – окликнул его Марк, бармен. 

– Спасибо, Марк, – отозвался Гарри, и ему левитировали кружку с пенящимся напитком. Он вновь переключил свое внимание на нового знакомого и заметил, как красноречиво Шепфорд воззрился на его кружку. Понизив голос, Гарри наклонился к Шепфорду и спросил: – Как ты сюда попал? 

С такой проблемой он раньше не сталкивался. Магглы не могли видеть Хогсмид. Их мог провести сюда маг, как Джона Пенброука, их друга-сквиба, однако американец, несомненно, забрел сюда сам. Если он и впрямь добрался сюда на поезде, значит, он прошел сквозь стену на станции «Кингс-Кросс». Какому магглу это бы удалось? 

– Что ты хочешь сказать? – спросил Шепфорд, и голос его прозвучал небрежно, расслабленно. Слишком небрежно. 

Гарри почувствовал его напряжение. Парень явно приготовился дать бой. Хотя палочку до сих пор не вытащил. 

– Обычно магглы не могут проникнуть к нам настолько далеко, – пояснил Гарри, стараясь сохранять хладнокровие. 

Шепфорд больше не скрывал напряжения. Ему явно не хотелось задавать вопрос, но он все же задал. 

– Магглы? – тихо уточнил он. 

– Люди без магических способностей, – пояснил Гарри. Неведение собеседника укрепило его опасения. 

– Я, гм, немножко не маггл, – возразил Шепфорд, и его взгляд обманчиво легко скользнул к двери. По-видимому, он понял, что отступить не успеет, и опять взглянул на Гарри. 

Мальчишеское очарование исчезло, и теперь Гарри смотрел в глаза человеку, который сделает все, чтобы выжить. Интересно, а было ли у Шепфорда при себе маггловское оружие? 

– Это почти то же самое, что быть немножко беременной, – заметил Гарри. – И все же, как ты сюда попал? 

– Я был здесь раньше, – сказал Шепфорд. 

– Ты был здесь раньше, но никогда не видел, как левитируют пиво? – Гарри даже не пытался скрыть свое недоверие. 

– Ну, был не в этом пабе, а в замке. Когда я был мальчишкой, моего отца командировали в Англию. Я получил письмо с приглашением учиться в школе в замке у озера, – пояснил Шепфорд. 

Гарри опять не почуял обмана, однако он не понимал, почему с простейшей магией вроде левитации Шепфорд столкнулся впервые. 

– Ты учился в Хогвартсе? 

Они выглядели почти ровесниками. Если бы Шепфорд был студентом, то, на какой бы факультет его ни отсортировали, с Гарри они бы обязательно пересеклись. 

Шепфорд отрицательно мотнул головой. Его прическа и впрямь оставляла желать лучшего. 

– Моя мама была из тех, кого называют сквибами, так что она знала про всю эту магию. Но никогда не говорила о ней, пока не пришло то письмо. Мои родители решили, что будет неплохо, если я задержусь на одном месте, чем каждый год мотаться с одной военной базы на другую. Мы с мамой приехали посмотреть школу. Ей очень не понравилось, какие там порядки, и она не пустила меня учиться. Но я никогда не забывал тот день, когда мы там побывали. В школе была двигающаяся лестница. Это было так круто, что словами не передать. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду, что «ей не понравилось, какие там порядки»? – уточнил Гарри. Он пытался не искать в словах оскорбительного смысла, но Хогвартс стал ему единственным настоящим домом. 

– Мы присутствовали на уроке, где одна старая леди учила детей делать так, что живые котята исчезали, – мягко объяснил Шепфорд, словно догадавшись, что допустил бестактность. – И уже не появлялись. Мы с мамой обалдели. 

– Детям нужно усвоить, насколько опасны их способности, – попытался объяснить Гарри, хотя сам, будучи воспитанным магглами, испытал похожее впечатление от этого урока. Только повзрослев, он разобрался, что и как. 

– Возможно, – не стал спорить Джон. – Но я не думаю, что вы, маги, привечаете сквибов. Когда мама увидела, что ученики творили с котятами, она сказала, что ничего не изменилось и она не допустит, чтобы я вырос таким же, как они. Через полтора месяца нас перевели в Германию, и мы больше никогда не говорили о магии. 

Гарри опять почувствовал правду. 

– Так ты маг, но никогда не ходил в школу? 

Сама мысль внушала легкий ужас. Гарри помнил, как в детстве, когда он жил у Дурслей, у него случались выбросы стихийной магии. Только годы учебы заставили его – да и любого мага или ведьму – понять, что нужно думать, прежде чем колдовать. Он мог лишь представить, в какие неприятности попадал Шепфорд из-за неразвитых способностей, росши в мире магглов. 

– Не в ту, где заставляют вещи исчезать и поднимают их силой мысли, – обворожительно улыбнулся Шепфорд. 

– Не силой мысли, а магией, – поправил его Гарри. 

– Без разницы. 

– И что ты делаешь здесь сейчас? – поинтересовался Гарри, по-прежнему пытаясь оценить степень угрозы Магическому миру, исходившей от этого парня. Парня, который утверждал, что абсолютно не обучен владению магией и который жил в далекой-далекой галактике. 

Джон пожал плечами. 

– Я, э-э, возвращаюсь сюда время от времени, когда дела идут неважно. Вроде как напомнить себе, что на свете существуют чудеса, тайну и магию которых Человек не постиг целиком. Раньше я не бывал в этой деревне. Обычно я просто болтаюсь на Викториан-стрит по другую сторону стены лондонского бара. 

После ответа Гарри полегчало. Если Шепфорд был в Косом переулке и не раскрыл его существование, возможно, он не собирался вредить магам. О Магическом мире знали тысячи сквибов. Шепфорд относился не совсем к ним, но представлял из себя не больше угрозы, чем они. 

– Итак, ты собираешься на меня настучать? – Шепфорд вновь по-мальчишески усмехнулся. 

– Не сейчас. 

– Спасибо, – Шепфорд расслабленно развалился на барном стуле, что было отнюдь не легко. 

Любуясь плавными движениями нового знакомого, Гарри уселся поудобнее на своем табурете. Он чувствовал, что Шепфорд его оценивал. 

– Чем же ты занимаешься, Гарри? – спросил он, понизив тон. – Маги вообще работают? 

Гарри усмехнулся. Этот парень начинал ему нравиться. 

– Большинство работают, если они не богаты. Я преподаю Защиту От Темных Искусств в Хогвартсе. 

– Это в замке, что ли? – уточнил Шепфорд. 

– Да. Там, где не те порядки, – добавил Гарри. 

– Ой, – Джон вновь легко улыбнулся. – Прости, не хотел обидеть. 

– Без проблем, – сказал Гарри. 

– А что, есть необходимость защищаться от темных искусств? – шутливо поинтересовался Шепфорд. 

Было странно сидеть здесь и разговаривать с человеком, который так мало знал о Магическом мире. Гарри приходилось напоминать себе, что большинство людей, живущих на планете, никогда не слышали о Волдеморте, который столько лет угрожал ему и не давал спокойно жить. 

– Знал бы ты, насколько, – уклончиво ответил Гарри, в пику Шепфорду. – А ты? Кем ты работаешь? 

Шепфорд ненадолго задумался: 

– Я пилот. 

Похоже, он опять говорил правду. 

– Любишь летать? – спросил Гарри. Судя по искре, сверкнувшей в карих с отливом глазах, Шепфорд разделял эту страсть. 

– Я живу, чтобы летать. Я считаю, кто не хочет летать, тот ненормальный, – заявил Шепфорд. 

– Я тоже, – усмехнулся Гарри. 

– На чем летаешь? – спросил Шепфорд, глотнув пива. 

– На «Молнии», – по лицу собеседника Гарри понял, что тот опять озадачен. – Это метла. Я так понимаю, ты летаешь на самолетах? 

– Главным образом, на вертолетах, на специальных экспериментальных образцах. Ты правда летаешь на метле? – Шепфорд явно не смог удержаться от вопроса. 

– На ней лучше всего ощущаются крылья за спиной, – ответил Гарри. 

– Когда мы приезжали, нам ничего не говорили о летающих метлах, – посетовал Шепфорд, и в его печали было своеобразное очарование. 

Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся. 

Следующий час или около того промчался незаметно. Гарри шутил и смеялся вместе со странным незнакомцем. И все это время он не мог точно сказать, флиртовал ли с ним Шепфорд, клеил его или просто проявлял дружелюбие. Он слышал, что американцы могли казаться очень дерзкими в этом отношении, и, поскольку значение прикосновений в разных культурах порой не совпадало, могло выйти недоразумение. Так что Гарри старался сохранять хладнокровие. Стать участником неприятной сцены в местном пабе ему хотелось меньше всего. 

В конце концов, щекотливую тему затронул Шепфорд. Он понизил голос, и в его движениях появилась некая нервозность. 

– Скажи мне, Гарри, – тихо спросил он. – А маги, гм, встречаются с другими магами? 

– Некоторые да, – подтвердил Гарри с той же осторожностью. 

– Ты один из них? 

– Ага. А ты? – осведомился Гарри, размышляя, дотягивает ли его улыбка до сексуальной, как у Шепфорда. 

– Я никогда не встречался с магами. Думаю, это было бы весело, – признался Шепфорд. – Но ты должен знать кое-что. Я, гм, в этих краях не задержусь. Я в отпуске, на пару дней, а потом мне надо возвращаться к себе... домой. 

– Меня это устраивает. 

– Так как, не хочешь ли пойти куда-нибудь, где нам никто не помешает? – спросил Джон. 

Гарри был доволен. Им удалось спокойно договориться. 

– Вообще-то, мне нельзя приводить гостей в школу. У тебя есть, где остановиться? 

– В гостинице через улицу, – сказал Шепфорд. – Мне там поменяли деньги. Эти монеты, которые у вас в ходу... типа клевые. 

– Хорошо, – одобрил Гарри. – Я пойду предупрежу друзей, что ухожу. Встретимся на улице, окей? 

– До скорого, – согласился Шепфорд и направился к двери. 

На секунду, пока Гарри смотрел вслед высокому, одетому в темное незнакомцу, перед мысленным взором у него мелькнул еще более высокий темноволосый человек в развевающейся мантии, и его пронзило ощущение неправильности. Встряхнувшись, он вернулся к столу, где сидели друзья. 

– Ой, вот ты где, – улыбнулась Гермиона. Она и Лидия присоединились к мужчинам. – Я начала беспокоиться. Где ты был все это время? 

– В баре, – сказал Гарри, и от ее улыбки ему полегчало. Поздоровавшись с Лидией, он продолжил: – Я только хотел предупредить, чтобы вы возвращались в Хогвартс без меня. Я кое-кого встретил. 

– Ты кое-кого встретил? – переспросил Рон. Вид у него был совершенно потрясенный. 

Гарри снова стало не по себе: раньше, когда он клеил парней в баре, Рон никогда не смотрел на него, как на преступника. 

– А что такого-то? – спросил он. 

– А как же Северус? – спросил Рон требовательным, чуть ли не свирепым тоном. 

Гарри перевел взгляд на Гермиону; она таращилась на него, потрясенная не меньше Рона. 

– А при чем тут Северус? – у Гарри лопнуло терпение. За последние пару дней он устал мириться со странным поведением. 

Форрестеры и Джон взирали на разыгравшуюся сцену с явным замешательством. 

– Видимо, ни при чем, – Рон больше не скрывал осуждения. 

– И что это должно означать? – продолжил настаивать Гарри. 

– Рон, – Гермиона дотронулась до руки мужа, – здесь что-то не так. Не надо. 

Рон неохотно кивнул. 

Ни полыхающий взгляд Рона, ни странные слова Гермионы не успокоили Гарри. 

– Что происходит? – спросил он. 

– Я не знаю, Гарри, – ответила Гермиона, – но обязательно узнаю. Иди. Развлекайся. Увидимся утром. 

К такому напутствию он больше привык. Но хотя подруга улыбнулась ему, ее беспокойство было очевидно. 

– У вас точно все нормально? – спросил Гарри, сам начиная беспокоиться. 

Гермиона кивнула: 

– Все в полном порядке, Гарри. 

– Тогда доброй ночи. Рад бы вас всех повидать, – попрощался Гарри с Лидией, Терри и Джоном. 

На улице его ждал Шепфорд. Гарри направился к выходу. А ощущение неправильности опять не давало ему покоя.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри занимается сексом, наяву и во сне, побеждает свою амнезию и бушует

Постоялый двор «Ведьмин Свист» появился в одно время с заведением Розмерты, но популярности в качестве места для сборищ, несмотря на наличие обеденного зала, не снискал. Сюда заходили те, кому требовалась скромная комната на выходные, как приезжие, так и местные. Гарри подпадал под последнюю категорию. 

Гарри ценил здесь не только чистоту и удобство. Если большинство гостиниц, в которые он заходил, пока играл за «Пушек», соблюдать конфиденциальность не спешили, то его визиты сюда, какими бы частыми они ни были, никогда не освещались наутро в «Пророке». К желанию двух мужчин снять номер вечером в пятницу Джейми, портье, относился без всяких предубеждений. Гарри мог наведываться сюда каждую неделю и менять спутников как перчатки – Джейми приветствовал его неизменной веселой улыбкой. Как и сейчас, когда Гарри вошел вместе с Джоном Шепфордом. 

– Привет, Гарри, – поздоровался с ними курчавый темноволосый Джейми. 

– Привет, Джейми, – улыбнулся в ответ Гарри. 

– Сколько лет, сколько зим. 

– Да не так уж и много. 

– Ты не появлялся с самого октября, – возразил Джейми. – Последний раз мы виделись, когда я развешивал хэллоуинские украшения. 

Перед Хэллоуином – Гарри отчетливо помнил – он еще ходил сюда с Майклом, а потом они стали встречаться у Майкла дома. 

Почему он не приходил сюда четыре месяца? Чем он, черт возьми, занимался по вечерам в выходные? Допустим, весь январь он лечил Северуса и просто физически не мог выбраться из Хогвартса. Но с октября до Нового года? Или в прошлом месяце, если на то пошло? После расставания с Майклом он не торопился сходиться с потенциальными партнерами, но одно дело не торопиться, а тут он, получается, почти похоронил свою личную жизнь. Гарри порылся в памяти, пытаясь подсчитать дни. Но не мог вспомнить ни одного вечера пятницы или субботы, даже те, что были на прошлой неделе. 

– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – уточнил Джейми. 

– Да, – кивнул Гарри, тронутый беспокойством администратора, – спасибо за заботу. Как твои дела? 

– Порядок. Приятной ночи, мальчики, – пожелал Джейми. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Гарри, и они с Джоном направились на второй этаж. 

– С тобой точно все в порядке? – спросил Джон, когда они поднимались по лестнице. 

– Почему ты спрашиваешь? 

– Ну, там на входе вид у тебя был растерянный. Что-то не так? 

Немногим случайным партнерам пришло бы в голову поинтересоваться его делами на полпути к постели. Да и в разгар постельных забав. В случайных связях частенько присутствовала доля эгоизма и подпорчивала удовольствие. Джон обещал привнести в свидание приятное разнообразие. 

– Не уверен, – сказал Гарри. 

– А? – переспросил Джон и остановился перед первой дверью от лестницы. – Сюда. 

Они вошли в комнату. Гарри здесь уже бывал. Огромная кровать со светлыми деревянными спинками, ореховые тумбочки и комод – все сияло безупречной чистотой. Весело пляшущий огонь в камине наполнял комнату уютным оранжевым светом. 

– Что ты говорил? – переспросил Джон, закрыв за ними дверь. 

– Ты уверен, что хочешь сейчас об этом говорить? – спросил Гарри, зная, что большинство парней, оказавшись наедине в спальне, предпочитало без лишних разговоров переходить прямо к делу. 

– Почему нет? Если это не слишком личное, – предложил Джон. 

Гарри отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Когда Джейми спросил, где я пропадал в последнее время, я, гм, вдруг понял, что вообще не помню, чем занимался по выходным прошлые месяцы. 

– Ты пьешь? – последовал от Джона вполне резонный вопрос. 

Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой. 

– Не до беспамятства. И наркотики не принимаю. Просто это странно. 

– Да, звучит страшновато, – заметил Джон. – Ты не получал недавно каких-нибудь травм? Я знал парней, которые теряли память после сражения или плена. 

– Сражения? – переспросил Гарри. – Ты служишь в армии? 

Джон медленно кивнул. Он явно досадовал на себя за необдуманные слова. 

– В Воздушных силах. Начальство не слишком лояльно к тесной мужской дружбе, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. 

– Здесь тесная мужская дружба тоже не приветствуется, – заверил Гарри, улавливая тревогу Джона. – Я преподаю в очень консервативной школе. Нам обоим придется хранить секреты друг друга. 

Джон вновь одарил его сексуальной улыбкой. 

– Думаю, я с удовольствием сохраню твои секреты. Но возвращаясь к амнезии... 

– Амнезии? – употреблять этот термин по отношению к себе было непривычно. 

– Ну, обычно так говорят, когда у кого-то не хватает воспоминаний, ведь так? 

– Ага, наверное. Просто тяжело думать, что у меня... амнезия. Тем более что я не могу вспомнить никаких травматических событий. 

– Поэтому у тебя и амнезия, – со всей серьезностью заметил Джон, отчего Гарри от души рассмеялся. – Это правда нешуточное дело, – убежденно сказал тот. 

– Пожалуй, – согласился Гарри. – Просто немного нереальное, как какая-то маггловская мыльная опера, понимаешь? 

– У меня никогда не было амнезии, – сказал Джон. – Но со мной случалось нечто странное, очень странное. Так что да, в общем, понимаю. – Джон помолчал немного. – Хочешь, отложим секс? 

Гарри перевел взгляд на аккуратно расстеленную постель, затем обратно на симпатичного парня, который взирал на него с неприкрытым беспокойством. И беспокойство стало решающим аргументом. Гарри не мог отмахнуться от пробелов в памяти, но не собирался упускать шанс познакомиться поближе с таким человеком, как Джон. Случайные любовники не баловали его чуткостью. Исчезнувшие воспоминания могли потерпеть до утра. 

– Как ни странно, не хочу, – сказал Гарри. – Я бы предпочел остаться, если ты не передумал. 

– С чего бы? – спросил Джон с присущим ему мальчишеским очарованием. 

Гарри улыбнулся: 

– У большинства парней амнезия не входит в представление о горячем свидании. 

– Ну и зря, – сказал Джон и шагнул ближе, пересекая границу личного пространства. 

Разница в их росте составляла дюйма три, но при взгляде на партнера Гарри опять пронзило ощущение неправильности. Тело Гарри словно ожидало, что Джон почему-то должен был быть еще выше. 

– Э-э, должен тебя предупредить, – сказал Джон. – Я могу быть грубоват. Я давно не с кем не встречался. 

– Я, очевидно, тоже, – улыбнулся Гарри. 

И обрадовался усмешке Джона – значит, шутка удалась. Джон вроде бы расслабился. 

– Целоваться любишь? – спросил он. 

– Ага, обожаю, – ответил Гарри. 

Соприкосновение губ смело все сомнения, засевшие в голове. Джон впустил его с первым напором языка, позволив распробовать сладкий вкус своего рта. Он жадно целовался, торопливо шарил руками по спине Гарри. Под внешностью крутого парня скрывался внимательный, изголодавшийся по сексу любовник. 

Гарри это более чем устраивало. Пожалуй, впервые свидание со случайным знакомым сопровождалось весельем и смехом. 

Их вещи одна за другой падали на пол. У Джона оказалась замечательная рельефная грудь с густой порослью. И ему тоже нравилось, когда ему посасывали соски и поигрывали с ними. 

В мгновение ока они улеглись на кровать, не прерывая поцелуя. После долгой нетерпеливой прелюдии Джон поднял голову. 

– Ты как хочешь? – спросил он. 

Вот здесь обычно возникали проблемы. Желая избежать пререканий 'кто сверху', Гарри предложил свой вариант: 

– Позиция «шестьдесят девять» годится? 

Джон улыбнулся. Годится. 

Гарри передвинулся на постели, нацелившись на длинный розовый член с иссеченной крайней плотью. Она тоже внесла разнообразие в секс – немногие маги делали обрезание. А когда Джон осторожно ознакомился его членом, Гарри не сдержался и ахнул. 

– Это так круто, – сказал Джон и провел языком по головке. 

Гарри бы выразился иначе, описывая хлещущие через край ощущения, но комплимент оценил. Вобрав в рот внушительный изящный член, он очень постарался ублажить партнера так, чтобы тот позабыл обо всем на свете. 

Они кончили почти одновременно. Джону, похоже, тоже нравилось глотать. Гарри понимал, что с рефлексами не поспоришь, но обычно выплевывание любовником спермы слегка портило удовольствие. 

Устроившись головами друг у друга на бедрах, они долго так лежали, пытаясь отдышаться. 

– Это было потрясно, – удовлетворенно заметил Джон, нарушив молчание. 

Гарри нравилась открытость партнера. 

– Именно, – улыбнулся он. – Ты готов к следующему раунду? 

Джон громко усмехнулся: 

– Спасибо за комплимент, но мне потребуется несколько минут. 

Гарри передвинулся и ловко перехватил его вдох поцелуем. 

Он долго и обстоятельно изучал стройное тело партнера. На шее у Джона были странные шрамы, непохожие ни на следы от ножа, ни на пулевые ранения. Они больше напоминали засос или укус вампира, только отметины располагались слишком далеко друг от друга, чтобы их могли оставить зубы человека или какого-нибудь животного. 

Когда Гарри пробежался пальцами по шрамам, Джон напрягся. 

Догадываясь, что любовнику не хочется о них говорить, Гарри просто поцеловал их и двинулся дальше. На левом предплечье он обнаружил пулевое ранение, в других местах – множество менее опознаваемых следов. Видимо, Джону в своё время пришлось серьезно повоевать. 

Видеть многочисленные шрамы на своем ровеснике было странно. Заклинания и зелья благополучно излечивали почти все телесные повреждения, за исключением следов от темных проклятий, вроде шрама на лбу у Гарри. Понимая, сколько мучений успели доставить эти раны, пока заживали сами, Гарри целовал и облизывал каждую из них с большим тщанием. 

Он водил кончиком языка по рубцу на бедре, похожему на ножевую рану, и тут Джон запустил руку в его растрепанные волосы: 

– Это бесподобно. 

– На вкус ты еще бесподобнее, – ответил Гарри и заглянул в карие глаза. 

Джон шумно сглотнул, и затем жилистыми руками с необычайной нежностью привлек его к себе и еще раз поцеловал. 

Гарри накрыл собой теплое стройное тело Джона, устроившись так, чтобы их члены не мешали друг другу, отчего к поцелую добавилось восхитительных ощущений. Потом несмело толкнулся, гадая, какова будет реакция партнера. Джон застонал, не разрывая поцелуя, и переместил ладони ему на задницу, поощряя толчки. 

Это было удивительно… и приятно. Джон обращался с ним, как с постоянным любовником. Гарри не припоминал, когда занимался сексом с человеком, которого случайно подцепил в баре, вот так, лицом к лицу. Большинству его бывших мужчин даже не нравилось целоваться. 

Они оторвались друг от друга лишь тогда, когда вспыхнувшая страсть вышла из-под контроля и животы оросило липкой жидкостью. Гарри обмяк, а Джон обнимал его, поглаживал по спине и отвечал на ленивые поцелуи. 

Приятная усталость потихоньку сходила на нет, и Гарри со страхом ожидал, когда перегоревшую страсть сменит холод. Но Джон продолжал его поглаживать, словно не спешил выпроваживать. 

Наконец, Гарри не выдержал. 

– Хочешь, я уберусь отсюда? 

– А? – Джон ощутимо вздрогнул. 

– Если я не начну собираться, я засну, – сказал Гарри. 

– Я, гм, не смыслю в этих делах. – С учетом того, что несколько минут назад они отсасывали друг другу, в голосе Джона сквозила странная робость. – Гарри, делай, как тебе удобно. 

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался? 

– Только если ты сам хочешь, – отозвался Джон. Теперь он явно насторожился. 

– Прости, – сказал Гарри, догадавшись, что облажался. – Я просто не хотел злоупотреблять гостеприимством. 

Джон провел рукой по темным волосам, отчего те лохматой копной вздыбились надо лбом, затмевая даже шевелюру Гарри, и долго смотрел на него изучающим взглядом. 

– У меня никогда не срабатывали все эти дела, типа «разойтись каждый своей дорогой», – нерешительно заговорил он. – Поэтому-то я почти не связываюсь со случайными знакомыми. Секс замечателен, но потом все становится довольно напряжным. Я ненавижу эту часть. 

– Я тоже, – сказал Гарри. 

– Тогда почему бы нам ее не пропустить? – предложил Джон. 

– Что? – Гарри не совсем понял, о чем тот говорил. 

– Мой самолет вылетает из Хитроу только в воскресенье. Я знаю, что делать признания не очень круто, но я сегодня прекрасно провел время и хотел бы еще побыть с тобой. Что думаешь? 

Не сводя взгляда с его взволнованного лица, Гарри проглотил ком в горле: 

– Думаю, к воскресенью я буду жалеть, что ты живешь в далекой-далекой галактике. 

Джон кивнул. 

– Да, здесь могут быть проблемы. Я не думал, что встречу такого как ты. 

– Я тоже. – Понимая, что играет с огнем, Гарри отбросил предосторожность. – Когда наступит воскресенье, тогда и будем волноваться, ладно? А пока давай просто веселиться вместе. 

– Отличная мысль, – сказал Джон и откинулся на подушки. 

Остывая после секса и покрываясь гусиной кожей, Гарри молча левитировал одеяло, чтобы накрыть их обоих. Джон округлил глаза. Конечно, спохватился Гарри, ведь тот всю жизнь прожил в мире магглов. Другие любовники смотрели на Гарри такими же глазами, потому что он колдовал без палочки, не произнося заклинаний. Изумление Джона, не привыкшего даже к обычной левитации, было приятно. 

– Ловкий трюк, – восхитился Джон. – Ему трудно научиться? 

– Нет. Он под силу и первокурснику. – Гарри видел загоревшиеся глаза Джона. Он не представлял, каково сознавать, что обладаешь способностями к магии, а колдовать не умеешь. – Если хочешь, я могу показать тебе, как он делается. 

– Правда? Ты не против? 

– Да. Но тебе все равно понадобится палочка, – заметил Гарри. 

Джон явно приуныл. 

– Если тебе правда интересно, мы завтра можем зайти в Косой переулок, – предложил Гарри. – Я могу даже научить тебя летать. 

– На метле? 

– Только так, – улыбнулся Гарри, зная, что его предложение запало летчику в душу. 

– А когда мы достанем палочку, я смогу заполучить метлу? 

– У меня есть запасная, можешь летать на ней, – предложил Гарри. 

– Ничего себе. Это было бы совсем круто, – сказал Джон. 

– Учитывая погоду, это будет еще и совсем холодно, – предупредил Гарри. 

Джон усмехнулся и обнял его: 

– Я потом тебя согрею. 

Гарри хихикнул, когда игривые губы захватили его шею, потянулся и привлек Джона еще ближе. Нравился ему этот человек. Даже слишком. 

*~*~*

Чудеса порой случаются, когда их совсем не ждешь. Гарри привык, что в свете утра другие маги его боятся. Но сейчас на него будто навели какое-то колдовство. Он проснулся рядом с Джоном, и они занялись сексуальной возней. Потом встали, оделись, позавтракали и отправились по каминной сети в Косой переулок покупать Джону палочку, а колдовство не рассеивалось. И это было удивительно. 

Джон воспринимал как должное сверхспособности Гарри, которые пугали других. Но он отличался от остальных не только потому, что никогда не имел дела с магией. Гарри впервые не пришлось завязывать отношения, имея за плечами груз славы Мальчика-Который-Выжил. Для Джона он был просто Гарри, и это было замечательно. 

Они отлично ладили не только в постели. И все-таки по какой-то причине их отношения не дотягивали до идеальных. После нескольких часов болтовни и прогулок по магазинам Косого переулка Гарри понял, в чем дело. Джон Шепфорд, несмотря на все свое добродушие и открытость, прятал свою истинную сущность слишком глубоко, чтобы добраться до нее за отведенные им полтора дня. 

Но Гарри собирался получить удовольствие сполна. Он поддался безумному порыву, который грозил обернуться крупными неприятностями, и стал учить Джона обращению с метлой. Пока все шло замечательно. Джон будто родился в полете, и у него накопился сильный магический потенциал. 

Они парили над Запретным Лесом. Гарри взглянул на партнера, летевшего рядом на его старой «Молнии». Ветер приутих. Облака собрались в тучи, но градом еще не обрушились, хотя холод стоял такой, что мог бы заморозить даже пламя, извергаемое драконом. 

– Здорово! – прокричал ему Джон. 

Гарри с улыбкой следил, как его новый приятель сделал мертвую петлю. Джон сидел на метле не хуже заправского квиддичного игрока. 

– Это там стоит школа, где ты преподаешь? – крикнул Джон, указывая на замок. 

Джон не знал названия, но уже видел Хогвартс вживую. О том, какой интерес кроется за вопросом, нетрудно было догадаться. 

– Да, – откликнулся Гарри. – Хочешь посмотреть? 

Джон кивнул взлохмаченной головой. Поймав его улыбку, Гарри повернул метлу к замку. 

Квиддичного матча сегодня не предвиделось, так что трибуны пустовали. Поле тоже было свободно, и Гарри перенес учения туда. До сих пор Джон управлял метлой без всяких затруднений, но Гарри предпочел избежать риска врезаться в какой-нибудь из шпилей замка. 

Убедившись, что Джон справляется с порывами ветра, которые резко выдували снизу вверх из внутренних двориков замка, как потоки воздуха из каньона, Гарри устроил ему продолжительную обзорную экскурсию. Вид на Хогвартс с метлы в февральское холодное утро не так впечатлял, как с лодки для первокурсников вечером, когда замок словно подсвечивался маггловскими прожекторами, но красота Хогвартса все равно западала в душу. 

Сделав несколько кругов вокруг школы, Гарри решил направиться к озеру. В такую рань кое-кто уже вставал. Мысль о том, что придется знакомить случайного любовника с кем-то из студентов, энтузиазма не вызывала. Не по годам развитые детки и без того чересчур много о нем сплетничали. 

На обдуваемом ветром берегу озера Гарри заметил высокого человека в темной вздымающейся мантии и улыбнулся. И спикировал с Джоном на хвосте. 

– Северус! – поздоровался Гарри, приземлившись рядом с коллегой на слякотном берегу. Джон сзади посадил метлу с ловкостью опытного летуна. 

Мантия Северуса реяла на ветру черным пиратским парусом. Под глазами у него все еще темнели круги. Он словно не спал неделями. 

При взгляде на знакомое суровое лицо в животе у Гарри что-то екнуло. Стоящий в одиночестве на ветру на серо-коричневом зимнем берегу Северус напоминал героя из маггловского любовного романа. 

– Привет, – сказал Северус и вопросительно посмотрел на спутника Гарри. 

– Ой, прости за невежливость. Северус, это Джон Шепфорд. Джон, Северус Снейп, – познакомил Гарри. – Северус преподает в Хогвартсе Зелья. Джон пилот из далекой-далекой галактики. 

– Неужели? – отозвался Северус. Его голос звучал ровно, однако в глазах Гарри уловил намек на боль. 

– Он так говорит, – ответил Гарри. До сих пор из его окружения, ставшего ему семьей, Северус единственный вел себя с ним как обычно. Гарри надеялся, что так и будет продолжаться. 

– Рад знакомству, – сказал Джон, протягивая руку. 

После некоторой напряженной паузы Северус, соблюдая формальности, ответил на рукопожатие и отступил. Воцарилось неловкое, тягостное молчание. 

– И давно вы знакомы? – натянуто спросил Северус, решившись, наконец, нарушить молчание. 

– Мы встретились в пабе только вчера вечером, – ответил Джон. – Гарри учит меня летать. 

– Что? – реакция Северуса была такой же, как у любого мага. 

– Джон никогда не ходил в магическую школу, – объяснил Гарри. 

– Как необычно, – изрек Северус. 

Глянув на Джона, Гарри усмехнулся. 

– Тебе точно хочется распространяться о наших уроках? – предупредил он. – Для магов это как если бы я приучал тебя к горшку. 

И они с Джоном разразились хохотом. 

Когда они успокоились, Гарри улыбнулся Северусу: 

– Я вообще-то просто увидел тебя здесь и хотел поинтересоваться, как у тебя дела. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? 

Северус кивнул. 

– Может, сходим в «Три Метлы» в понедельник вечером? – предложил Гарри. Выглядел Северус неважно. 

– Если хочешь, – согласился Северус. 

– Отлично, – сказал Гарри. – С тобой точно все в порядке? 

– Абсолютно, – Северус однозначно давал понять, что хотел закрыть тему. – А как ты? Тебе есть... чем заняться? – Северус метнул взгляд в сторону Джона. Когда же он вновь посмотрел на Гарри, боль в его глазах уже была очевидна любому. 

– Да, мы славно проводим время, – Гарри невольно покосился на Джона. Он уже успел убедиться, что смущение тому очень шло. Вот и сейчас Джон очаровательно порозовел аж до кончиков заостренных ушей. 

– Рад за тебя, – сказал Северус. 

Почему-то Гарри показалось, что его друг и коллега буквально выдавил из себя эти слова. И опять при общении с Северусом возникло неясное ощущение существенной недосказанности в чувствах. 

– Ты твердо уверен, что все нормально? – уточнил Гарри. 

– Все хорошо. Мне пора возвращаться в лабораторию. Хорошего дня, – сказал Северус. 

– Ну, гм, наверное, тогда мы полетим, – сказал Гарри. – Увидимся завтра на трапезе. 

– Рад был познакомиться, Северус, – сказал Джон. 

Они взмыли в небо. Силуэт Северуса становился все меньше и меньше, а Гарри, глядя на него, не мог понять, отчего у него защемило сердце. Словно он кого-то или что-то потерял. 

*~*~*

Глядя, как Гарри и его спутник поднимаются в облака все выше и выше, словно пара брачующихся орлов, Северус убеждал себя, что именно этого и добивался. Он знал, как только Гарри от него освободится, то встретит кого-нибудь более подходящего. Вот и встретил парня, похожего на себя – интересного, красивого, искрящегося смехом. С таким человеком он и должен связать судьбу, а не с тем, кто восстановлению не подлежит. 

Разумеется, при виде Гарри, который счастлив рядом с другим – с этим смазливым американцем – мучительно болело в груди, а душа кричала «Мой!» Но на сей раз в своей жалкой жизни он, Северус, не будет эгоистом. Он будет думать о нуждах Гарри. 

Северус смотрел, как Гарри вместе со своим новым другом уменьшились до точек и исчезли в серых облаках на горизонте над Запретным Лесом. Он подавил вздох и направился обратно в замок. Все к лучшему. Гарри будет счастлив, а он... что ж, он должен довольствоваться счастьем Гарри. Большего не дано. 

Не прошло и десяти минут, как в его комнаты постучали из главного коридора. Обычно той дверью пользовался Гарри. 

Северус поставил свежезаваренный чай и пошел открывать. К нему заходили немногие. Вернее, никто с тех пор, как он порвал с Гарри. 

Он с удивлением уставился на Гермиону Уизли. В свое время она навещала их с Гарри несколько раз, но без приглашения – никогда. Половина одиннадцатого утра – рановато для светского визита. 

– Привет, Северус, – поздоровалась она, нервничая. 

– Доброе утро, – ответил Северус. 

– Могу я с тобой поговорить? Это важно, – Гермиона нервным рывком разгладила голубую мантию. 

– Конечно. Входи, – он отступил, впуская ее в комнаты. – Хочешь чаю? 

– Да, пожалуйста, – с нелепым облегчением согласилась она и села на диван. 

Северус подошел к столику, где стоял заварной чайник. Трансфигурировав перо в еще одну чашку, налил чай, добавил каплю молока и вернулся к Гермионе. 

– Спасибо, – сказала она, взяв чашку. Отпив немного, она задала вопрос, с которого обычно начинались их беседы: – Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

Оттого, что Гарри на его глазах упорхнул из его жизни с новым другом, боль потери терзала гораздо сильнее издевательств Берка. Но у Северуса хватило духу солгать. 

– Неплохо. – Вспомнив о манерах, за которыми он следил с тех пор, как стал вращаться в кругу Гарри, он спросил: – А ты? 

– В замешательстве, – ответила Гермиона. – Если честно, в сильном замешательстве. 

Северусу не нравился ее пытливый взгляд. 

– Отчего же? – задал он вопрос, который задал бы любой невинный человек. 

– Ты не заметил, что Гарри последнее время ведет себя странно? 

– Как тебе известно, наши отношения изменились, – ответил Северус. – Мы с ним редко пересекаемся. 

– Да, я знаю. 

– Что же тебе кажется странным в поведении Поттера? – спросил Северус. 

Гермиона поерзала на диване и отпила еще чая. 

– Понимаешь, с четверга Гарри ведет себя так, будто у вас не было разрыва. 

– Возможно, он уже оправился. 

– Он был безутешен, и вдруг на следующее утро повеселел, – сказала Гермиона. 

– Прошел почти месяц, – заметил Северус. – Разве не естественно, что спустя столь долгий срок он... пришел в себя? 

– Ты не понимаешь. Гарри ведет себя так, словно разрыва и не было. Если честно, он ведет себя так, словно у вас вообще не было близких отношений. 

– Возможно, именно так ему и хочется думать: словно их никогда и не было, – сказал Северус. – Разве не так большинство переживает разочарования в любви? 

– Вчера вечером, когда мы сидели в «Трех Метлах», он встретил другого, – сказала Гермиона. – Когда он предупредил, что не придет домой, Рон его спросил «А как же Северус?» А Гарри искренне не понял его вопроса. 

Неужели Рон мог сказать нечто подобное Гарри? Поразительно. Рональд Уизли, не жалея своего времени, приходил в лазарет, но Северус объяснял его визиты влиянием Гермионы. 

– Странно, – согласился он, применяя весь свой актерский талант. 

– Я просто подумала, может, у тебя возникли какие-нибудь предположения о том, что происходит? – спросила Гермиона. 

– Может, тебе стоит адресовать этот вопрос Поттеру? 

– Я не хочу расстраивать его лишний раз, если ему и вправду стало лучше. Только, Северус, создается впечатление, что он вообще не помнит о разрыве, – сказала она. – Это немного пугает. 

– Существуют способы, позволяющие убрать и блокировать болезненные воспоминания, – сказал Северус. – Возможно, Гарри воспользовался одним из них. 

– Он бы сказал мне, – настаивала она. – Кроме того, Гарри никогда бы на такое не пошел. Ты лучшее, что с ним случилось. Он надеялся, что со временем ты передумаешь. Гарри бы никогда... не вычеркнул тебя из памяти. 

Вспоминая, Северусу невольно пришлось признать, что той ночью на квиддичном поле сознание Гарри упорно сопротивлялось. Его тронули слова о его значимости для Гарри, а после резко нахлынуло чувство вины за свой обман перед Гермионой. Теперь приплетать факты и домыслы становилось все сложнее. 

С чего он взял, что изменить память Гарри было хорошей мыслью? Когда он поддался безумному порыву, ему удалось убедить себя, что Гарри, найдя себе другого, не станет сердиться, если узнает о манипуляциях. Но он забыл, как тесно связана жизнь Гарри с жизнью его лучших друзей. До него вдруг дошло, что когда правда выплывет наружу, пустить ему кровь захочет не только Гарри. 

– Какими бы ни были причины, разве не предпочтительней видеть его счастливым? – спросил, наконец, Северус. 

– Наверное, – согласилась Гермиона. – Просто это так странно. 

– Да. 

– Я понадеялась, может, ты сможешь докопаться до сути происходящего. 

– Боюсь, здесь я ничем не смогу быть полезным, – сказал Северус. Чтобы все исправить, пришлось бы повернуть время вспять, а единственный хранившийся в Хогвартсе маховик времени уничтожили после побега Сириуса Блэка больше десяти лет назад. 

– Ты слышал, что в пятницу учудил Коллинз в классе Трансфигурации? – спросила Гермиона. Казалось, сменить тему и отбросить тревогу ей стоило некоторых усилий. 

Северус отрицательно мотнул головой и, устроившись поудобнее, стал слушать ее рассказ. Он еще не привык поддерживать беседу. Он столько лет провел в одиночестве, что затруднялся разговаривать на темы, не имевшие к нему прямого отношения. Как бы то ни было, одно он знал точно. Когда Гермиона уйдет из его жизни, ему будет ее не хватать. 

*~*~*

Дверь темницы с грохотом закрылась. 

Гарри лежал ничком на грязной гниющей соломе, в разливающейся луже собственной крови. Боль в спине не давала пошевелиться. Когда дверь откроется в следующий раз, с ним будет покончено. Еще одной порции кнута или Круциатуса ему не пережить. 

И вскоре дверь со скрежетом отворилась. 

Из последних сил Гарри оглянулся через окровавленное плечо. И уставился, потрясенный, на взволнованного сурового Северуса. 

– Надеюсь, у тебя это не войдет в привычку, Поттер, – растягивая слова, заметил его спаситель бархатным голосом, который никак не вязался со страхом в темных глазах. 

Затем Северус подошел к нему и опустился на колени. Перевернув его на бок, он вытащил свою палочку из черного дерева, пробормотал заклинание, и через пару секунд рубцы от хлыста на плечах и спине, ссадины и синяки зажили. 

Гарри перевернулся на подлеченную спину и взглянул в словно высеченное из камня лицо. 

– Спасибо, – прошептал он. 

Северус потянулся и отбросил соломинку, свисавшую с челки Гарри. Приложил длинную теплую ладонь к щеке Гарри, склонил темноволосую голову и приник к его губам в умопомрачительном поцелуе. 

Один поцелуй сменился вторым, третьим, двадцатым, и они забылись в объятиях друг друга. Гарри протянул руки к Северусу и принялся ловко расстегивать ему мантию, а потом и сюртук, рубашку, брюки и остальное. Мгновением позже Северус улегся на скинутую одежду, а Гарри тесно прижался к нему. 

Лежать на Северусе было невероятно хорошо. Жесткое теплое тело ощущалось как родное. 

Взгляд Северуса заставлял трепетать. В темных глазах горело не просто сексуальное желание. Не просто вожделение, не просто приязнь... это было почти благоговение. 

Северус пошевелился под ним. Они стали двигаться вместе, словно делали это тысячу раз. 

Гарри проскользнул в тесный гладкий канал Северуса. Каждую клеточку в его теле пронзило восторгом от неспешного проникновения. Ритм нашелся сам. Инстинктивно задвигав бедрами, Гарри отыскал в глубине тайную точку, связанную с центром удовольствия любовника. 

Северус издал потрясенный вскрик – значит, Гарри попал куда нужно. Убедившись, что задевает простату каждый раз при проникновении, Гарри начал усердно вбиваться. С нарастающей страстью они двигались вместе, с каждым толчком возносясь к вершине наслаждения. 

Вскоре Гарри кончил в Северуса, затем тот издал страстный стон и замер. Гарри смутно догадывался, что Северус, содрогнувшись в оргазме, выплеснул семя на живот и грудь. 

Они целовались на полу тюремной камеры, не ослабляя объятий, а тем временем картинка начала таять... 

Гарри резко проснулся и завертел головой, пытаясь понять, куда его занесло и что происходит. Балдахина над кроватью не было – ни зеленого, ни синего. Почему ему на ум пришел зеленый балдахин, если после школы у него в спальне всегда висели синие бархатные занавеси? И, тем не менее, он почему-то ожидал, что постельное убранство будет зеленым. 

Опознав номер Джона Шепфорда в «Ведьмином Свисте», Гарри расслабился. 

– Что случилось? – раздался рядом сонный голос. Чутко спавшего Джона, видимо, разбудила его внезапная возня. 

– Я... ничего, все в норме, – успокоил Гарри. – Прости, что разбудил. 

– Без проблем. Дурной сон? – спросил Джон. 

– Скорее, странный. 

– С тобой точно все в порядке? – еще раз спросил Джон. 

Гарри кивнул: 

– Ага. Спи дальше. 

– Ладно. Дай мне знать, если захочешь... того самого, – сказал Джон и опять уткнулся в подушку. 

Гарри улыбнулся – Джон уже уснул. Глядя, как темная голова ворочается на кипенно-белой подушке, Гарри вспомнил, как во сне пропускал пальцы сквозь длинные темные волосы, но они принадлежали не Джону. А Северусу. 

Что за странный сон! Он начался как один из его обычных кошмаров, но затем сюжет резко свернул в противоположное направление. В прошлом Гарри снились эротические сны о людях, с которыми он какое-то время работал, но такие – никогда, и, конечно, не о Северусе. Что ни возьми, все ощущалось как наяву, от первого страстного поцелуя до неторопливого продолжительного соития. Гарри мысленно улыбнулся: кто бы мог подумать, что Северус Снейп может так целоваться. 

Но улыбка быстро померкла; неуместно представлять в эротических фантазиях друга, которого недавно жестоко изнасиловали. Впрочем, нельзя было сказать, что он специально себе нафантазировал эту сцену. Ее, как любой другой сон, выдало подсознание. Но увиденное не выходило у Гарри из головы. 

Ведь сны что-то означают. Значит, он тайно вожделеет Северуса? Полный абсурд, конечно, что и говорить. Северус и он? И все же... 

Гарри, сам того не желая, мысленно перебирал детали; яркие, правдоподобные, как в его кошмарах, только те всегда заканчивались плохо. И тут его осенило: в сегодняшнем сне все шло так же, как в кошмарах, до того момента, где появился Северус и занялся с ним любовью. И тогда ощущения от сна преобразились. 

Что делал Северус в его кошмаре? 

Что ж, это был просто сон. Стараясь не попасть на мокрое пятно на простыне у левого бедра, Гарри улегся обратно под одеяло. Он закрыл глаза, по-прежнему озадаченный тем, каким образом в кошмарном сне появился будоражаще эротичный Северус. 

_«Я бы не осмелился включить себя в действие, которое... невозможно отменить»_ , послышался явственно различимый голос Северуса на грани сна _«Если бы когда-нибудь потом ты разочаровался во мне, ты бы точно не испытывал желания лицезреть меня в своих эротических снах»_. 

Гарри резко открыл глаза. Голос звучал так, словно Северус был рядом, в постели. Неужели к странным эротическим снам добавились еще и слуховые галлюцинации? 

Глубоко вздохнув, он постарался выкинуть из головы все странности, но мысли упорно текли в своем направлении. Стоило Гарри закрыть глаза, в голове начала прокручиваться другая беседа, только на сей раз там звучал и его собственный голос. 

_«Судя по всему, твое заклинание заменило волдемортовское. Какие параметры ты задал?»_

_«Я прописал: человек, которого ты любишь, которому больше всех доверяешь, войдет в камеру, исцелит тебя и займется с тобой страстной любовью»_ , ответил голос Северуса. 

_«Значит, у тебя получилось»_ , в голосе Гарри почему-то слышались довольные нотки. 

_«Что?»_ откликнулся Северус. 

_«Знаешь, для человека, у которого ума палата, ты иногда слишком недогадлив»_ , посетовал голос Гарри. 

_«И в чем же суть?»_ Северус едва не огрызнулся. 

_«Подсознание не лжет. Как я мог доверять какому-то выдуманному персонажу больше, чем тебе? Человек, который пользуется моим безграничным доверием, делит со мной постель последние два месяца. Северус, это же ты»_. 

Делит постель? Два месяца? Почти все его романы не продлились дольше выходных. Даже связь с Джоном неминуемо заканчивалась завтра, потому что тот улетал обратно в Штаты. 

Так-так, это уже граничит со сверхъестественным. Мысленная беседа ощущалась не как игра воображения. А как воспоминание. Но... _Человек, который пользуется моим безграничным доверием, делит со мной постель последние два месяца. Северус, это же ты_. 

Как это может быть воспоминанием? Как... 

Гарри напрягся, прислушиваясь к разговору, пытаясь уловить больше подробностей. Вместо разговора перед мысленным взором мелькнуло изображение. Деревья напоминали Запретный Лес летом или весной, поскольку все цвело и зеленело, а вокруг роились тысячи крупных черных жуков. Посреди пейзажа в оранжево-пурпурном закате стоял Северус. Лицо у него было необычно напряженное и чувственное. Северус наклонялся все ближе и ближе... и, наконец, тонкие губы коснулись губ Гарри. 

Какого черта? Он спятил? Стал извращенцем? У него что, подсознательно встает на Северуса? 

Как-то неправильно. Беседа и только что увиденный волнующий образ; они все-таки ощущались как воспоминания, нежели фантазии. Но как такое может быть? Как он мог помнить о сексе с тем, с кем всего лишь дружил? 

Сосредоточившись на изображении леса, Гарри попытался продвинуться дальше... но натолкнулся на мысленный эквивалент каменной стены. Он последовал за всплывшей беседой, и опять пришел к той же преграде. Он буквально ощущал очаг воспоминаний и чувств, бурлящих по другую сторону стены. Он ткнулся в барьер и понял: кто-то отсек немалую часть его памяти. 

По крайней мере, теперь стало ясно, почему он ничего не помнил о том, чем занимался в выходные в течение прошлых нескольких месяцев. Кто-то поработал с его сознанием. 

Кто? Как? Гарри перепугался. Зачастую в память вмешивались отнюдь не во благо. Гарри глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. Одному Мерлину известно, что скрывалось за той стеной. 

Собрав всю энергию, он нажал на преграду и ценой неимоверных усилий повалил ее. Кто бы ни создал ментальный блок, он обладал высоким уровнем магической силы. 

Из-за разрушенной преграды обрушился миллион противоречивых мыслей и эмоций. Гарри задохнулся. В сознании пытались ужиться два двойственных направления реальности, поэтому какую-то секунду он балансировал на краю сумасшествия. Но когда заблокированные воспоминания, как кусочки мозаики, встали на свое место, Гарри понял, что произошло. 

СЕВЕРУС. 

Он возопил это имя всем своим существом. Нахлынули любовь и не менее острая боль предательства. Он вспомнил все: от первого поцелуя в Запретном Лесу в начале ноября до той ночи, когда он попросил Северуса убрать воспоминания, мешающие их воссоединению. 

Северус просто не убрал воспоминания. Он полностью отгородил все, связанное с их близостью. Операция требовала ювелирной точности, ведь ему пришлось тщательно отобрать воспоминания и изолировать нужные. То, что Северус и вправду это сделал, было еще невероятнее. 

Он доверил Северусу всего себя, а тот… Как он мог? Как можно сотворить такое с любящим тебя человеком? 

Охваченный пламенем всепоглощающей ярости, Гарри скатился с постели и принялся натягивать одежду. 

– Гарри? – позвал Джон сонным голосом. – Ты чего? 

Гарри взглянул на сонного соседа по кровати, которую только что покинул, и замер. Он не мог просто взять и вылететь пулей без всяких объяснений. Джон ни в чем не виноват. 

– Прости. Я должен вернуться в Хогвартс, – сказал Гарри. 

– А что случилось? 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул, чуть не брякнув «ничего». Джон не заслужил обмана. Хоть они и познакомились на днях, он оказался хорошим другом. Но, как объяснить происходящее магу, выросшему среди магглов; магу, который ничего не знал о простейшей магии, не говоря уж о тайных искусствах вроде легиллименции и окклюменции? 

– Тот сон... – сказал Гарри, пытаясь говорить проще, – взбудоражил меня. Я должен вернуться в школу, чтобы… 

– Проверить, как там дела? – предположил Джон. В его глазах читалось не досада, которая была бы вполне закономерна, а понимание. 

– Вроде того, – подтвердил Гарри. – Я правда сожалею, что так вышло. 

– Без проблем. У меня самого бывали кошмары, – сказал Джон, усаживаясь и наблюдая, как одевается Гарри. А потом тихо спросил: – Мы еще увидимся? 

Гарри вздохнул. Слишком много сложностей навалилось. Но Джон ни к одной из них не был непричастен. Он отнесся к нему по-хорошему. Гарри не мог просто взять и переступить через него, как не раз поступали с ним самим. 

– Да. Я вернусь утром и доставлю тебя в аэропорт, как мы запланировали. Мне опять-таки… 

– Жаль. Понимаю. Иди. Увидимся утром, – сказал Джон и откинулся на кровати. 

– Спасибо, – сказал Гарри и тихо выскользнул из комнаты. 

Он как можно тише спустился по скрипучей старой лестнице в зал. «Ведьмин Свист» был подключен к каминной сети. Со злости Гарри бы аппарировал прямо в покои Северуса, но удержался: не стоило лишний раз затрагивать охранные чары Хогвартса, если никому ничего не угрожало. 

Несмотря на неурочный час, в камине горел слабый огонь. Гарри взял с полки банку с летучим порохом. 

– Комнаты Северуса Снейпа, Хогвартс, Школа Чародейства и Волшебства, Шотландия, – четко произнес он и шагнул во вспыхнувший зеленый огонь. 

В третий час ночи Северус обычно давно лежал в постели, но с тех пор, как его похитили, он то и дело мучился бессонницей, как в свое время Гарри, пока Северус не исправил его сны. 

Выйдя из очага, Гарри даже не удивился, застав хозяина жилища в гостиной. Северус был полностью одет, включая мантию. Он сидел в высоком кресле у камина и просто смотрел в огонь. Он заморгал, когда появился Гарри. 

– Ты сукин сын! – проорал Гарри. Судя по невозмутимому лицу Северуса, он прекрасно знал, почему Гарри сюда явился. – Как ты мог? 

– Это риторический вопрос? – осведомился Северус с сарказмом, без которого его, как без темных, свисающих прядями волос, невозможно было представить. 

– Хватит! – предупредил Гарри. – Не смей говорить в таком тоне! Я доверился тебе во всем, а ты... ты... 

– Предал твое доверие, – сказал Северус с таким спокойствием, что Гарри был готов проклясть его сильнейшим проклятием. – А ведь я с самого начала предупреждал тебя, что не стоит доверять слизеринцу. 

– Не смей впутывать сюда политику факультетов. Это касается только тебя и меня. Ублюдок! Как ты мог так поступить со мной? – потребовал ответа Гарри, не сводя глаз с бледного как мел лица, пытаясь понять, почему Северус это сделал. Ярость почти застилала разум. Только на одного человека он злился сильнее – на Берка, когда увидел следы его пыток на Северусе. 

– Ты сам сказал мне убрать то, что причиняет мне неудобство, – напомнил Северус. Теперь его голос не сочился сарказмом. Теперь он не сводил с Гарри глаз, словно ожидая взрыва. 

Горечь попранного больным ублюдком доверия довела Гарри до ручки. Он даже не успел осознать, что делает. Руки сами сжали черную мантию и сюртук и выдернули Северуса из кресла. Краем сознания Гарри уловил, что, когда он припечатал Северуса к стене у камина, несколько пуговиц на сюртуке оторвались и упали на пол. 

Из-за разницы в росте попытка запугать Северуса должного эффекта не возымела; ведь приходилось смотреть ему в глаза снизу вверх. Рывок был, в общем-то, спонтанным. Теперь, когда Гарри прижимался к Северусу, чтобы тот не смог вырваться, он понятия не имел, что делать дальше. Ярость грозила смести все на своем пути. Он хотел наброситься, причинить ответную боль. Но он не осмеливался дать выход огню, пылающему внутри. 

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. В комнате слышалось лишь тяжелое дыхание и движение воздушных потоков; магическая энергия Гарри, питаемая гневом, бурлила вокруг, ища цель. 

Нервы натянулись до предела. Гарри не знал, что сейчас хотел от Северуса. В душе царила пустота, словно Северус убил все, что между ними когда-либо было. Если бы Рон в школьные годы продал его Волдеморту за кошелек с галлеонами, Гарри и то страдал бы меньше. 

Лицо Северуса застыло напряженной маской. В то же время Гарри остро осознавал: Северус не пытался оттолкнуть его ни руками, ни магией. 

– Давай, – призвал Северус. – И дело с концом. 

_Дело с концом?_

Предложение помогло несколько протрезветь. Что он, черт возьми, творил? 

Гарри не мог поверить, что настолько потерял контроль, настолько далеко зашел. К тому же, Северус искренне думал, что ему... причинят боль. Не то, чтобы это предположение не имело оснований. Припечатывание Северуса к стене вряд ли могло внушить тому спокойствие, но Гарри действительно охватила такая ярость, что грубая физическая сила сейчас была намного безопаснее, чем выход стихийной магии. В данную минуту Гарри за себя не ручался. 

Он замер, пораженный одной мыслью. Сколько раз они точно так же прижимались к стене по более приятной причине, а сейчас – сейчас получалась какая-то пародия. Резко накатило отвращение и к себе, и к Северусу. Гарри разжал руки, выпустил измятый порванный сюртук и отступил. 

Северус покачнулся, когда исчезла невольная поддержка, и, восстановив равновесие, выпрямился, словно шомпол проглотил. 

– Тебе разве нечего сказать? – спросил Гарри, пытаясь понять, что у Северуса на уме, если он творит такое. 

– А о чем говорить? – ответил Северус. 

– Почему ты это сделал? Почему ты просто взял и... убрал все, что между нами было? – Гарри пытался говорить ровно. Крики не помогут. Чтобы унять бьющуюся внутри ярость, нужны были ответы. 

Северус долго молчал. 

– Так было лучше для всех, – сказал он наконец. – Это дало необходимую мне свободу... и ты был счастлив, разве не так? 

– Счастлив? Мне промыли мозги нахрен, – Гарри едва не сорвался на крик. 

– Но я оказался прав. Как только ты стал сам себе хозяином, то смог завязать нормальные отношения с другим. 

– Нормальные отношения? – Это Северус так назвал случайный секс? Что ж, если бы Джон задержался, то, возможно, стал бы не просто любовником на одну ночь, но он вроде бы не собирался остепеняться. И даже если бы собирался, это не давало Северусу право решать за других. – Ты перекрыл мои воспоминания! Это нельзя назвать нормальным. Это все равно что наложить Обливиэйт. И кто ты, черт побери, такой, чтобы решать за меня? Я имел право оплакать свою потерю, а ты... ты все это у меня украл. 

– Да, украл, – не стал отрицать Северус. – И впервые, начиная с января, ты был счастлив. 

Ни в голосе, ни в глазах Северуса не угадывалось ни намека на угрызения совести и раскаяние. 

– Счастлив? Ты поимел меня в мозг! Если ты считаешь это за счастье... ты сумасшедший. – Гарри вглядывался в темные горящие глаза. 

– Вполне возможно, – ответил Северус тем же самым ровным тоном. 

Если бы Северус огорчился или выказал признаки безумия, его поступок было бы легче пережить, но сейчас он говорил серьезно, как здравомыслящий человек. Не зная, что еще сказать, Гарри провел рукой по встрепанным волосам. 

– Не подходи ко мне, – предупредил он. – Ни под каким видом. 

– Как пожелаешь, – ответил Северус, словно окончательный и бесповоротный разрыв их отношений ничегошеньки для него не значил. И кто знает, может, в этом-то и было все дело. Может, Северус был рад, что избавился от него. 

Последний лучик надежды на взаимопонимание погас. Гарри оцепенело кивнул, развернулся на пятках и ушел. Куда его понесло без восьми минут три в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, он не знал. Лишь бы оказаться отсюда подальше. Как можно дальше.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри прощается с новым другом и пытается жить дальше, а Северус остается один

Когда за Гарри захлопнулась дверь, энергия, вибрировавшая в комнате, потухла как свеча. 

Северус немало удивился, что из него не вышибли дух. Ему угрожало пламя ярости, которое в свое время обрушилось на Берка. Гарри никогда раньше так не злился. По крайней мере, на него — с тех пор, как они стали любовниками. 

Не то чтобы у Гарри не было причины. Северус знал, что поступил бесчестно, и приготовился разделить участь Берка. Магии в комнате хватило бы на то, чтобы обратить его в пепел, но Гарри совершил невозможное - сдержался. 

С разочарованием или облегчением - он и сам точно не знал - Северус на нетвердых ногах подошел к креслу. Он до сих пор не мог постичь, как и почему решился заблокировать память Гарри. Знал только, что в ту ночь это показалась хорошей идеей. Так же, как когда-то принятие Темной Метки. И, как всегда, он ошибся в выборе. 

А теперь он окончательно оттолкнул от себя Гарри. 

В горле образовался ком. Может, Гарри наложил на него какое-нибудь отсроченное заклятие удушения? Но нет, слишком знакомо защипало в глазах. До сих пор, со времени своего освобождения Северусу, вопреки всему, удавалось справляться с эмоциями, сохранять самоконтроль. Но теперь силы, похоже, иссякли. 

Гарри ушел навсегда, а он остался один в комнате, где они когда-то наслаждались друг другом, где все напоминало о человеке, с радостью дарившем ему нежность и любовь. На которые Северус, как типичный слизеринец, ответил предательством. 

Невольно напрашивался вопрос: какое качество членов его Дома неизбежно приводит к предательству? Северус ненавидел стереотипные представления о Слизерине, но на этот раз он, увы, оправдал их все до единого. 

Гарри... 

Дрожь не исчезла; наоборот, от ног она распространилась по всему телу. Нет возврата, нет прощения. Как загладить вину, если попрано доверие? Даже если у Северуса есть хоть какое-нибудь будущее, в котором его психика вновь придет в норму, Гарри будет ненавидеть его вечно. 

Их отношения разорваны. Окончательно. 

Конечно, так лучше для Гарри. Он уже нашел куда более подходящего любовника. А их роман скоро выбросит из головы. И будет счастлив. Только Северуса слишком лихорадило, чтобы утешиться этим фактом. Его единственное во всей жизни утешение только что скрылось за дверью. 

Он совершил чудовищное, чудовищное прегрешение. 

Первый всхлип вырвался неожиданно громким иканием и мгновенно, как пистолетный выстрел, эхом прогремел по комнате. Тут же последовал второй. Когда же послышался третий, Северус уже не сознавал, что делает. Он только знал, что превратил свою жизнь в жалкие руины. 

Обхватив себя руками, Северус опустил голову, и слезы, накопившиеся за два месяца, хлынули ручьем. 

*~*~*

Около семи утра, когда очередной тоскливый пасмурный день только занимался, Гарри потихоньку вернулся в «Ведьмин Свист». Джон, полностью одетый, закрывал молнию на несессере. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся Джон. С влажными после душа волосами он выглядел чертовски сексуальным. 

– Привет, – ответил Гарри, надеясь, что его вымученная улыбка походит на настоящую. 

– Рад, что ты вернулся. 

Наверное, не стоило надеяться, что Джон не заметит, как при его приближении Гарри невольно замер. Гарри мог сколько угодно злиться на Северуса, но, хоть ответственность за невольную измену лежала на последнем, все равно терзался чувством вины за свое грехопадение. 

К сожалению, Джон хорошо улавливал чужие эмоции. Он остановился, не нарушая границ личного пространства Гарри и, окинув его смущенным взглядом, спросил: 

– Я сказал или сделал что-то не так? 

– Нет, – поспешно заверил Гарри и провел рукой по растрепанным волосам. – Просто моя жизнь резко усложнилась. 

Услышав такие слова в день отъезда, девяносто девять процентов случайных любовников немного посочувствовали бы и замяли тему. Но Джон успокаивающе дотронулся до его предплечья. 

– Что происходит? – спросил он. – Всю субботу у тебя было отличное настроение. 

– Для того, кому промыли мозги, – не удержавшись, пробормотал Гарри. 

– А? – переспросил предсказуемо озадаченный Джон. 

– Это длинная история, – сказал Гарри, не желая обременять Джона своими проблемами. Его и так мучила совесть за то, что он ночью оставил любовника одного. 

– До отлета еще пять часов. У меня есть время. 

– Не стоит тратить его на слезливую историю. 

– Гарри, ты стал мне другом. Там, откуда я родом, о друзьях заботятся. Давай. Присядь сюда. – Джон проводил его и усадил на краю кровати рядом со своим вещмешком и спросил: – Что случилось? Тебя будто запрещенным приемом приложили. 

Гарри не сразу понял маггловскую отсылку и еще дольше раздумывал, как объяснить произошедшее. 

– Можно и так сказать, – решился он. – Это... непросто объяснить. Мы с тобой много говорили о магии. Но я не упоминал кое о каких штуках, которые способны провернуть маги. Не упоминал потому, что в мире магглов ты вряд ли столкнешься с чем-то подобным. 

– Ясненько, – невозмутимо ответил Джон и, присев рядом на расстоянии фута, повернулся лицом к Гарри. – Ты столкнулся с одной из этих штук? 

– Вроде того. Вообще-то, еще до встречи с тобой. 

– Мы сейчас о чем? – спросил Джон. – Об одном из тех Непристойных? 

– Непростительных, – тут же поправил Гарри, – и нет, слава Богу, это не одно из них. Хотя, пожалуй, его можно было бы отнести к той же категории. Его тоже нельзя простить. 

– Так значит, кто-то тебя проклял? – спросил Джон. В перерыве между сексом Гарри преподал своему американскому любовнику интенсивный курс по магии. Джон схватывал на лету, и учебный процесс был обоюдно приятен. Однако многому за полтора дня не научишь. Гарри видел, как Джон старается понять Гарри исходя из тех ограниченных знаний, которые у него имелись. 

– Нет, на самом деле это не проклятие. Скорее, подтасовка. 

– Что за подтасовка? – последовал резонный вопрос. 

– Некоторые очень могущественные маги, объединив свою магию и волю, способны установить нечто вроде телепатической связи, – сказал Гарри. – Маг, с которым я встречался с октября, использовал такую вот телепатию, чтобы заставить меня забыть о наших отношениях. Я вспомнил только потому, что вчерашний сон пробудил воспоминания. 

– Он что? – Джон в ужасе округлил глаза. – К тебе в мозги залез твой _любовник_? 

Гарри подумал, что, наверное, ужаснулся не меньше, когда Северус Рождественской ночью поведал ему о своем прошлом. Глубоко вздохнув, он собрался с духом и ответил. 

– Да, – подтвердил он. – Недавно ему... пришлось через многое пройти, и сейчас он не может мыслить ясно. Полгода назад объявился темный маг, один из тех, о которых я тебе говорил. Моего друга захватили в плен и пытали. Когда мы его вытащили, он был едва жив. С тех пор он стал на себя непохож. Он, наверное, по-своему, извращенно считал, что делает как лучше для меня. 

Гарри с удивлением отметил, что его слушатель смягчился и уже нисколько не возмущен. 

– Ты знаешь, что я служу, гм, в вооруженных силах, – негромко сказал Джон после длинной паузы. – Я сам такое переживал. Всем хочется думать, что они не сломаются. А когда сам оказываешься в пекле и видишь разницу, это... трудно принять. Пока снова придешь в себя, могут пройти месяцы, даже годы. Я не оправдываю твоего друга, но я знаю, что первые несколько месяцев после моего возвращения мне серьезно переклинило мозги, хотя окружающие этого могли не замечать. 

– Тебя пытали? 

Джон кивнул. 

– Пару раз. Мне, гм, вообще-то нельзя обсуждать подробности. Но если твой друг чувствовал себя так, как я, он еще нескоро оправится. 

– Я знаю, что у него помутился разум. Просто... – Гарри не мог даже близко подобрать слов, чтобы выразить боль от предательства, которую он чувствовал. 

– Это больно, я знаю, – согласился Джон. – Ты его любишь? 

Гарри не был уверен в ответе – он очень сердился на Северуса. После еще одного глубокого вздоха в голове прояснилось, и он понял, чего лишился. 

– Я... да, люблю. Я ужасно зол на него, но... я все еще люблю его. 

– Тогда, может, поговоришь с ним? – предложил Джон. 

– Поговорю, – сказал Гарри. – Но сначала успокоюсь. Сейчас мне хочется просто дать ему пинка, чтоб он улетел в стратосферу. 

– Это понятно. 

– Немногие из парней поддержали бы случайного партнера в таких обстоятельствах, – заметил Гарри, удивленный и тронутый беспокойством на лице Джона. – Спасибо. 

Щеки у Джона опять очаровательно порозовели. 

– Я профан в случайном сексе, – напомнил он. – Ты не забыл? 

– За что я очень благодарен, – сказал Гарри. Они оба умолкли и некоторое время просто смотрели друг другу в глаза. – Я знаю, что такой поворот событий все меняет, но мне правда жаль с тобой расставаться. Ты хороший парень. 

– И ты, – сказал Джон. – Я безмерно благодарен за все, чему ты научил меня за выходные. Думаю, я, наконец, понял, на что способен. 

– Это было весело. 

– Ага. – Джон на минуту отвел взгляд и сглотнул. – Мне, гм, наверное, пора на станцию. 

– Если хочешь сначала позавтракать, то потом мы можем отправиться в Лондон по каминной сети. Или я могу аппарировать нас прямо в аэропорт. Никто не увидит, как мы появимся, – пообещал Гарри. 

– Аппарация – это такая телепортация, о которой ты говорил? 

Заметив интерес Джона, Гарри нашел в себе силы улыбнуться: 

– Точно. 

– Пожалуй, не отказался бы, – сказал Джон, вставая. Он подошел к запасной «Молнии» Гарри, что стояла в углу. – Гм, вот твоя метла. Ты был прав. Это ни на что не похоже. Спасибо, что научил меня летать. 

Джон, наверное, отрывал ее от сердца. Гарри мог его понять: ему самому было бы тяжело расстаться с метлой, только-только освоив полеты. 

– Почему бы тебе не забрать ее? – предложил он. – У меня есть другая. Эта только пылится в углу. 

– Боже, это искушение, но... она не влезет в багаж. Когда я вернусь на базу, я не знаю, как объяснить, зачем мне метла, – судя по лицу Джона, его раздирали ужасные сомнения. 

– Мы ее уменьшим. – Гарри так и поступил. Джон выпучил глаза, как делал и всякий раз, когда Гарри творил самое простейшее колдовство в его присутствии. – Теперь ты при желании можешь положить ее в карман. – Понимая, что Джон не знает, как ее снова увеличить, Гарри вынул тетрадку из мантии, которую не менял со вчерашнего дня. – Я составил для тебя книгу простых заклинаний. Помимо латинского произношения там есть фонетическая транскрипция. 

– Это ее ты делал вчера вечером, когда я был в душе? – спросил Джон. 

– Ага. Я подумал, что когда ты вернешься, тебе могут понадобиться шпаргалки. 

– Спасибо, Гарри. Это правда... 

– Круто? – подсказал Гарри, когда Джону, видимо, не хватило слов. 

– Ага, именно. – Упоминание любимой присказки, как и надеялся Гарри, вызвало у Джона улыбку. 

Гарри было над чем поразмыслить, предстояло перекипеть множеством эмоций, но сейчас ему хотелось отвлечься от неразберихи, которая творилась в его жизни. 

– Ты готов идти завтракать? – поинтересовался он у Джона. 

– Ага, звучит замечательно. 

И они вместе направились к двери. 

*~*~*

Три часа спустя Гарри с Джоном стояли рядом с отделением контроля ручной клади Хитроу. Мимо них сновали сотни людей, спеша по делам. Гарри вечно забывал о лихорадочном ритме жизни в маггловском мире и немного нервничал. Джон, видимо, тоже не привык к здешней суете. 

– Ненавижу прощания, – сказал Джон. 

– И я, – согласился Гарри. 

– Обычно я не схожусь с людьми за день-два, – заметил Джон. – Я знаю, у нас начиналось не так, но сейчас я готов назвать тебя своим другом. 

– И я, – откликнулся Гарри. Он знал, что Джону нужно уезжать, и знал, что для всех будет лучше, если Джон просто исчезнет из его жизни, но... тот ему действительно нравился. И Гарри чувствовал, что на самом деле какая-то часть его не хочет прощаться с Джоном. 

– Иногда я ненавижу общественные устои, – сказал Джон и понизил голос: – Я, гм, даже не могу поцеловать тебя на прощание. 

– В моем мире ненамного лучше. 

На секунду Джон задумался. Гарри забеспокоился, что тот в последний момент брякнет что-нибудь, что испортит воспоминания о выходных, но Джон заговорил о другом: 

– Ты, наверное, уже понял, что фамилия Шепфорд вымышленная. 

– Ага. 

Джон сунул руку в карман куртки и извлек листок бумаги. Там же он держал свою новую палочку – она оттопыривала карман. 

– Я, гм, знаю, что все изменилось, когда к тебе вернулась память, но... ты мне нравишься, Гарри. Я бы не хотел терять с тобой связь. Напиши мне и расскажи, удалось ли тебе утрясти все дела со своим другом. Я не заигрываю. Просто хотелось бы знать. 

Тронутый, Гарри взглянул на бумагу, которую ему вручил Джон. Там была указана настоящая фамилия Джона и адрес военной базы. 

– Шайенская гора, Колорадо расположена в далекой-далекой галактике? – пошутил Гарри. 

– Представь себе, – отозвался Джон со своей фирменной усмешкой. – А может, чуть поближе. 

Гарри сунул руку в пустой карман маггловской куртки, которую успел трансфигурировать до аппарации в Хитроу, и вынул листок бумаги. 

– Ко мне не доходит маггловская почта, но ты можешь связаться со мной через «Дырявый котел». Владелец бара — мой друг. 

Джон взял листок, и их пальцы на секунду соприкоснулись. 

Читая в глазах Джона чувства, сходные с собственными, Гарри глубоко вздохнул. 

– Некоторые маги могут навести отвлекающие чары, благодаря которым становятся невидимыми, – негромко сказал он и окружил их своей энергией, захватив радиусом действия даже камеры видеонаблюдения. – Чувствуешь? 

Джон медленно кивнул. 

– Мы только что стали невидимыми для окружающих, – сказал Гарри. – Даже самый могущественный маг не может изменить мир, в котором мы живем, но иногда можно ненадолго ускользнуть от его всевидящего ока. Если хочешь, можем поцеловаться на прощание. 

Гарри понимал, что просит об очень высокой степени доверия. Джон мог ощущать вибрацию силы, но, как человек, воспитанный магглами, и понятия не имел о заклинаниях, которые сейчас применил Гарри. 

– Ты больше не страдаешь амнезией и все равно хочешь меня поцеловать? – уточнил Джон. 

– Друзья целуются, – ответил Гарри и положил руку ему на предплечье. 

Джон наклонился и прижался губами к губам Гарри. 

– Целуются, но не так, – заметил он через довольно долгое время, когда они переводили дыхание после поцелуя. 

– Может, и нет, – не стал спорить Гарри. – Мы поработаем над этим в следующий раз. 

– А будет ли следующий раз? – спросил Джон. Его явно одолевали сильные сомнения. 

– Постельных забав не обещаю, но дружеское общение я бы хотел продолжить. 

– И я. – Взгляд Джона метнулся к ближайшему информационному табло, в нижней части которого отображалось время. – Теперь мне правда пора на контроль. Спасибо за все, Гарри. 

– Береги себя, Джон. 

– Я напишу тебе, как добрался. Письмо может идти несколько недель. В Шайенн мне не пишут, но, гм, если ответишь на письмо, не стоит упоминать магию. Я работаю на полигоне с высшей степенью секретности, и там всю корреспонденцию просвечивают. 

– Тогда, значит, и о постельных забавах не упоминать? – уточнил Гарри. 

– Боже, с этой магией я даже не подумал об этом. Но да, пожалуй, не стоит упоминать и о них. Теперь мне правда пора. 

– Ага, – откликнулся Гарри. Несмотря на то, что дальнейшее пребывание Джона поблизости обернулось бы дополнительными сложностями, расставаться с ним не хотелось. 

– Экран невидимости еще действует? – спросил Джон. 

Гарри кивнул и получил еще один поцелуй. Короткий, почти платонический. 

– Этот больше похож на дружеский? 

– Ага, – кивнул Гарри. 

– Надеюсь, у тебя все получится, – пожелал Джон. 

– Я тоже. Счастливого пути. 

Напоследок Джон коснулся его щеки и, с видимым усилием убрав руку, ушел. На его кожаной куртке и темных взъерошенных волосах играли яркие отблески огней ламп и прожекторов. Гарри провожал его взглядом, пока Джон не затерялся в толпе. А потом, не убирая, как выразился его новый друг, экрана невидимости, аппарировал к хогвартским воротам. 

*~*~*

По возвращении в замок действительность навалилась всей ее тяжестью. Утром Гарри замечательно отвлекся от текущих проблем, но после отъезда Джона ему неминуемо пришлось иметь с ними дело. 

Ему было необходимо побыть одному. Он вошел к себе через дверь со стороны коридора, изменив привычке проходить через гостиную Рона и Гермионы. Хотя из-за открытой смежной двери доносились их голоса, друзья его не услышали, и Гарри пробрался в спальню незамеченным. 

Февральский день за окнами, пасмурный и унылый, перекликался с его настроением. Гарри даже не потрудился зажечь светильники или камин, а направился прямиком к кровати и вытянулся на ней. Лежа на спине, он таращился на синий бархатный балдахин, пытаясь понять свои чувства. 

За минувшие часы буря не утихла. Желание уничтожить Северуса одним махом, выплеснуть на него свою боль горело внутри и требовало магического выхода. 

Гарри не чувствовал такого гнева с третьего курса, когда подслушал приватный разговор Министра Фаджа, профессора Макгонагалл и Розмерты о Сириусе. Берк не считался – ненависть к нему не замутняло смятение. Гарри просто не знал, что делать со стихией, которая бушевала в нем. 

Он не солгал Джону этим утром, когда признался, что все еще любит Северуса, но хватит ли его любви? Человек, которого он называл любимым, никогда бы не нарушил целостность его разума. И что подливало масла в огонь – Северус ничуть не раскаивался в том, что сделал. 

Гарри не привык так злиться на того, кого любил. Его друзья даже в пылу ссор не посягали на его память. Да и враги, черт побери, тоже. Предательство Северуса выходило за рамки понимания. Гарри до сих пор не мог поверить: взять и перечеркнуть их любовь. Как? 

Как простить такое? 

Боль не позволит. Время пройдет, но осадок в душе все равно будет тлеть. Сама по себе амнезия оставила бы возможность нормального общения, но теперь, зная о вмешательстве Северуса... Гарри не знал, сможет ли, находясь поблизости, не пылать огнем ярости, не жаждать расправы. 

Он перевернулся и, зарывшись лицом в подушку, дал выход всей своей боли. 

*~*~*

– Гарри? Ты там? – Несколько часов спустя в непроглядной темноте прозвучал обеспокоенный голос Гермионы. 

– Угу, – Гарри пытался ответить спокойно, но его голос все равно прозвучал грубо. 

Гермиона в ту же секунду появилась у его постели и тронула его за плечо: 

– Что с тобой? Что произошло? 

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и тут же закрыл, чтобы не вырвался наружу переполнявший его истерический смех от чудовищного поступка, о котором предстояло рассказать. 

– Ничего, – пробормотал он, овладев собой. 

– Гарри, я же знаю, что-то случилось. Ты плакал, – возразила Гермиона и коснулась его липкой щеки. По сравнению с разгоряченной кожей ее ладонь показалась еще холоднее. 

Гарри глубоко рвано вдохнул. 

– Я не могу говорить об этом, – сказал он. – Пока не могу. 

Он чувствовал на себе неотрывный взгляд подруги. К счастью, она не зажгла ни светильников, ни камина, чтобы лучше его видеть, а просто убрала влажные от пота и слез волосы с его лица. 

– Хорошо, – сказала она. – Тебя никто не принуждает, – другая ее рука опустилась на его спину и мягко-мягко подтолкнула его. 

Он рухнул к ней в объятия, словно с вышки. В расстроенных чувствах, как бывало после квиддичной травмы, он спрятал лицо в локоны на ее плече и молча впитывал знакомый успокаивающий аромат, а она поглаживала его по спине. 

Они сидели так довольно долго. Потом Гарри отстранился и неловко улыбнулся: 

– Спасибо, Гермиона. 

– Не за что, дурачок, – ответила она. 

И вновь коснулась его лица. Гарри не шевелился, пока Гермиона извлеченной из воздуха прохладной салфеткой вытирала ему щеки: 

– Поужинать сходишь? 

Гарри не знал, хватит ли у него сил нормально дышать, но поскольку тяжесть в груди в ближайшем будущем обещала стать привычным делом, а школьных обязанностей никто не отменял, он медленно кивнул. 

– Замечательно. Ну же. Давай вставай. Вот твоя мантия, – стоя у кровати, Гермиона протянула ему черную учительскую накидку, которую он оставил на стуле в пятницу вечером перед тем, как пойти в «Три Метлы». В пятницу, когда он еще пребывал в беспечном неведении относительно происходящего под действием избирательной амнезии. 

Гарри натянул мантию и стоял, не шевелясь, пока Гермиона застегивала ему пуговицы. 

– Знаешь, я уже не ребенок, – не выдержал он. 

– Я знаю. Но порой всем нам нужно чуточку внимания и заботы, правда? Можешь застегнуть мне мантию в следующий раз, когда я раскисну. 

Гарри оживился: 

– Рон может быть против. 

Она хихикнула: 

– Может. 

Гарри вошел в гостиную Уизли и чуть не ослеп. Яркий свет ударил по глазам. Рон сидел на диване и читал квиддичный раздел «Воскресного Пророка». 

– А, уже вернулись? – выдал он вместо приветствия, оторвав взгляд от газеты. 

И его нельзя было упрекнуть за невежливость. Рон ведь знал только, что Гарри отвернулся от Северуса ради сиюминутного флирта. 

– Рональд! – прозвенел в воздухе хлесткий возглас Гермионы. 

В лице и голосе Рона появилось беспокойство. 

– А что случилось? 

Гарри открыл рот, не зная, как объяснить. 

– Сейчас Гарри не до объяснений, – поспешила ответить Гермиона, продолжая его защищать. – Мы сейчас соберемся и все вместе спустимся поужинать. Ладно? 

Умоляющие нотки в ее голосе глубоко тронули Гарри. 

– Ах, да, конечно, – ответил Рон, явно озадаченный. Он перевел взгляд от Гермионы к Гарри, опять на Гермиону, будто пытаясь прочесть ответ по их лицам. – Прости, дружище, был неправ. 

– Да ничего, – ответил Гарри, жалея, что голос звучит слишком хрипло, невнятно: так, как будто он несколько часов проплакал. Увы, магия здесь была бессильна. Он мог скрыть под чарами весь Лондон, но не свои чувства от друзей. 

– Ну, тогда пойдем, – преувеличенно бодро сказала Гермиона и крепко схватила его за локоть, словно хотела помешать ему аппарировать. 

Они вышли из комнаты и начали спускаться по движущейся лестнице в Большой Зал. На плечо Гарри мягко легла рука Рона. 

Окруженный заботой, Гарри последовал за ними вниз. Но только они приблизились к преподавательскому столу, Гарри увидел в той части, которую Северус в шутку прозвал «гриффиндорским гетто», рядом с Хагридом вышеуказанного Северуса. 

Он замедлил шаг. Едва Гарри встретил настороженный взгляд Северуса, вся боль и ярость взвились внутри бешеным торнадо. 

Три стула, которые они обычно занимали, стояли с другого бока Северуса. Гарри не мог сесть даже на самый дальний из них – расстояние все равно было бы слишком близким. 

Самые восприимчивые из учителей отвлеклись, когда магия Гарри начала циркулировать по залу, заставляя зловеще помаргивать настенные светильники и парящие под потолком свечи. 

Понимая, что, если сядет на таком расстоянии, чтобы слышать Северуса, то неминуемо сорвется, Гарри повернул к другому концу стола, к удаленному углу, который Северус давно покинул. 

Гермиона даже не сбилась с шага. Она тоже повернула, будто они только там и сидели, но Рон совсем смешался. 

– В чем дело? Почему мы не садимся с Северусом? 

Они проходили достаточно близко, чтобы вопрос Рона услышал Северус. Чувствуя на себе взгляд темных глаз, Гарри повернулся к Рону. 

– Спроси у Северуса, – предложил он, а потом уселся в самом дальнем конце стола, вместе с Гермионой. 

Рон в замешательстве опустился на стул по другую сторону от жены. 

От повисшего в воздухе напряжения и множества невысказанных вопросов Гарри с трудом дышал. 

– Гарри, выпей тыквенного сока, – сказала Гермиона, вручив ему высокий стакан с напитком, который они пили в детстве. Вид у нее был встревоженный, как и у Рона. 

Гарри опомнился и заметил, что его магия гуляет по залу, внося хаос в освещение и нервируя всех, у кого хватает потенциала ощутить магическое возмущение. Множество взглядов устремилось в его сторону. 

Гарри сделал глубокий вдох, еще один. Через секунду свечи и светильники перестали мерцать. Он глотнул сладкого сока, и грозные магические колебания исчезли словно их и не было вовсе. 

– Вот, так-то лучше, – одобрила Гермиона. В ее голосе слышалось облегчение. Гарри понимал, что сильно потряс ее, потому что она очень старалась говорить весело. – Поешь пюре, Гарри. 

Прилагая все усилия, чтобы собраться, Гарри позволил ей наполнить тарелку. Чувствуя на себе пристальные взгляды Гермионы, Рона и еще одних темных, столь же знакомых глаз, он заставил себя наброситься на ужин. 

Жуя еду, вкуса которой не ощущал, Гарри задавался вопросом, существует ли место, где он не почувствует взгляда Северуса кожей так, как прикосновение чужой руки. Ему придется найти такое место. Он сглотнул. Еда камнем упала в желудок, а он зачерпнул вилкой еще пюре. 

Его мир уже рушился не однажды. Он знал, как это бывает. Не знал только, сможет ли притворяться, что все нормально, и на этот раз. 

*~*~*

– Вот что. Ты расскажешь, что происходит, и если ты посмеешь сказать «ничего», тебе не придется ждать, когда Гарри проклянет тебя смертельным проклятием, – заявила Гермиона Уизли, когда вошла в класс Зелий в понедельник утром во время их общего свободного урока. – Что ты ему сделал? 

Северус оторвал взгляд от контрольных, которые проверял. Он не удивился ее визиту. Он со вчерашнего ужина ждал, что от него потребуют объяснений. 

Сегодняшний завтрак прошел немногим лучше. По крайней мере, сила Гарри не циркулировала по залу, готовая по первому сигналу накинуться на цель с жадностью голодной пантеры. Однако у Гарри был такой вид, словно он давно не спал. И если на то пошло, у Гермионы – тоже. 

– И тебе доброе утро, – вежливо сказал Северус, пытаясь хоть как-то удержать ситуацию под контролем. 

– Не увиливай! – отрезала Гермиона. – Я сидела с ним всю ночь. Он будет молчать, но я знаю, это связано с тобой. Ты хоть понимаешь, что вчера в Большом Зале он едва не сорвался? 

Собственная вина кислотой разъедала душу со вчерашней ночи, когда к нему явился Гарри. Поэтому Северус не стал издеваться над Гермионой и не стал пытаться избежать скандала, а взглянул ей в глаза. 

– У него более чем веская причина, – тихо ответил он. 

Его откровенность вроде бы поколебала ее гнев. Гермиона глубоко вздохнула и подошла к его столу. 

– Северус, – обратилась она к нему умоляющим тоном, – что ты сделал? 

– Ты знаешь, – сказал Северус. – Во всяком случае, догадываешься. Именно поэтому ты приходила ко мне утром в субботу. 

– Я приходила к тебе в субботу, потому что Гарри как будто забыл о ваших отношениях... 

– Он забыл, потому что, когда он попросил меня убрать то, что рассказал ему Берк обо мне, я заблокировал все его воспоминания о нашей связи, – ответил Северус. И невольно затаил дыхание. Он сознавал, что сильно рискует заработать проклятие от Гермионы, как рисковал в присутствии Гарри. Одному Мерлину известно, что сделает ее муж, аврор, как только узнает о его поступке, если, конечно, он выживет и предстанет перед Рональдом Уизли. 

– Боже мой. Ничего удивительного, что бедный Гарри... 

– Готов убить, и за дело, – закончил Северус. 

– Как ты мог такое с ним сделать? Он тебя _любит_! 

– Вообще-то, это было довольно легко, – сказал Северус, сознательно дразня медведицу, полную решимости защитить своего детёныша. – Он полностью раскрылся. 

– А ты воспользовался его доверием в своих интересах, – подытожила Гермиона. Ее голос и взгляд похолодели, как постель Северуса после ухода Гарри. 

Он знал, что должен просить прощения. Знал, что правота на ее стороне. Если бы он сейчас воззвал к милосердию Гермионы и объяснил, что на манипуляцию с разумом Гарри его толкнуло помешательство, она бы, если не простила, то, по крайней мере, дала совет, как справиться с его бедой. Но ему не позволяла гордость – единственное, что у него оставалось. Рассудка Северус, очевидно, давно лишился. 

Что сделано, то сделано. Чем бы его задумка ни кончилась, он ее осуществит. 

– В конце концов, я слизеринец, – сказал Северус, призвав свой самый надменный тон. 

Взгляд карих глаз полыхнул яростью – предвестницей выплеска стихийной магии. Гермиона не могла тягаться с Гарри, но с ее силой нельзя было не считаться. Ее магия циркулировала по классу, как вчера магия Гарри по Большому Залу. В ее взгляде Северус прочел свой приговор и приготовился принять смерть. 

Но Гермиона укротила свой гнев. Она глубоко вздохнула, и злость на ее окаменевшем лице сменилась презрением. 

– Нет. Проклясть тебя было бы слишком легко, правда? Тебе придется с этим жить, Северус. 

Он не смог выдержать ее взгляд. Он услышал, как она встала. Он дернулся на месте, когда на столе перед ним появился маленький белый прямоугольник. С изумлением он узнал визитную карточку того сквиба-аналитика, с которым Гермиона водила дружбу. 

– Сделай нам всем одолжение и обратись за помощью, пока не убил кого-нибудь, – обрубила она и стремительно вылетела из класса. 

Ошарашенный Северус понял, что его трясло с такой же силой, с какой трясло в ту ночь, когда его гостиную покинул Гарри. Потерять Гермиону оказалось больнее, чем он предполагал. 

Прожигая глазами стол, он уставился на белую карточку. Он не знал, хватит ли у него сил взять себя в руки до того, как сюда придут на следующий урок. 

*~*~*

Звук падающих капель эхом разносился во тьме по каменной палате. С каждым вдохом зловоние сточной трубы становилось нестерпимее. Тянуло могильным холодом. 

Гарри вздрогнул и мыслью сотворил несколько настенных светильников. Их теплый мерцающий свет залил темницу. Обычно после этого на сцену выходили Пожиратели смерти, но не сегодня. Посреди темницы стояла только дыба, а на ней был распростерт кровавый ужас. 

Даже Рон после стычки его команды с Берком выглядел лучше. Закованное на пыточном столе подобие скелета с ободранной кожей не имело ни малейшего сходства с человеком, которого знал Гарри. Капала не вода, а кровь – кровь Северуса, который не подавал никаких признаков жизни. Вскрытая грудная клетка не двигалась. 

Он опоздал. 

– Не-е-е-е-ет! 

Гарри проснулся от собственного крика и безумным взглядом принялся обшаривать комнату. Его всего колотило; лицо заливало потом и слезами. 

Он с огромным облегчением выдохнул, узнав синий бархатный занавес, драпирующий кровать. Его кровать. Его комната. 

Это был просто сон. Северус находился у себя в подземельях, и ему ничто не угрожало. 

Гарри провел рукой по влажным волосам. Несправедливо. При всей его злости на Северуса его все еще мучают дурные сны. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он отбросил одеяло и выбрался из широкой постели. Сегодня уже не заснуть. И это притом, что ему удалось отключиться не больше, чем на пару часов. 

Он молниеносно оделся и схватил плащ – зеленый, подбитый соболем, подаренный Северусом на Рождество. От одного его вида заныло сердце, и Гарри, трансфигурировав дорогой материал в простую черную шерсть, направился к двери. 

– Гарри? – позвал сонный голос из открытой двери, ведущей в комнаты Уизли. 

Гарри повернулся и увидел в темном дверном проеме Гермиону в белой ночной сорочке. 

– Гермиона, ты что не спишь в такой час? – спросил он. 

– У тебя все в порядке? 

Она ушла спать, только убедившись, что он лег. Гарри видел, что она была совершенно вымотана. 

– Ты наложила на меня следящие чары? – Только так Гарри мог объяснить, почему подруга на ногах в неурочный час. Он давно навесил на свои покои заглушающие чары, так что его крик не мог ее разбудить. 

Гермиона замялась. 

– Я уже не маленький. 

– Я знаю, – ответила она. – Я просто беспокоилась за тебя. 

– Я в порядке, правда, – заверил он. 

– Сейчас два часа ночи, а ты лег меньше часа назад. Ты не в порядке. Давай, присядь у огня. Мы… 

– Ты возвращаешься в кровать, – сказал Гарри, подходя к проему, где она стояла. Гермиона дрожала от холода и, казалось, готова была вот-вот рухнуть от усталости. Он снял с себя плащ и набросил ей на плечи. – Я правда благодарен тебе за то, как ты последний месяц заботилась обо мне, но сейчас ты должна отдохнуть. Ты же знаешь, что если не вернешься в постель, то Рон проснется через десять минут. А ведь ему для полного выздоровления нужен крепкий сон. 

– Сон нужен тебе, – возразила она. – Пожалуйста, вернись в кровать. 

– Не могу. Я сойду с ума. Когда я в таком состоянии, мне помогает только прогулка. 

– Тогда я пойду с тобой. 

– Нет, не пойдешь. А пойдешь спать. Давай, голубчик, – он чмокнул ее в щеку. – Ложись. Я справлюсь. 

– Гарри... 

– Я знаю, что ты хочешь помочь мне, но сейчас ничего нельзя поделать. Просто нужно время. Пожалуйста, не добавляй ко всему еще и чувство вины. 

– Хорошо, – сдалась она наконец. – Только... будь осторожен. И если захочешь поговорить, когда вернешься, разбуди меня. 

– Обязательно, – сказал он, хотя прекрасно знал, что не станет этого делать. 

Последний месяц Гермиона и Рон окружили его удивительным вниманием и заботой. Они почти перебрались к нему. Когда Гарри не был занят на уроках, кто-то из них или оба непременно оказывались рядом и делали все возможное, чтобы отвлечь его и ободрить. 

Только с каждым днем становилось все более и более очевидным, что «ободрить» принадлежит категории невозможного. Душу раздирала боль, словно он разругался с Северусом не месяц назад, а только вчера. Гарри казалось, что, потеряв в одночасье профессора Дамблдора, Ремуса и близнецов Уизли в заключительной битве с Волдемортом, он страдал меньше. 

Как только Гермиона вернулась к себе, он вышел в темный коридор. Там было еще холоднее, поэтому пришлось наколдовать себе другой плащ. 

Портреты в коридорах спали, кто-то даже шумно похрапывал. Гарри миновал их, не нарушив ничьего сна. 

Как и обычно в бессонные ночи, он бродил по коридорам без всякого направления. Проходя мимо скошенных окон рядом с классом Древних Рун, он попал в свет полной мартовской луны, как в луч рампы. Вдалеке виднелись деревья Запретного Леса, качающиеся на сильном ветру. На улице, судя по всему, царил адский холод, но, может, именно он окажется действенным средством от бессонницы? 

Прибавив ходу, Гарри повернул за угол и врезался в живой барьер. Он понятия не имел, что это, но из-за скорости срикошетил от преграды и, падая словно с откоса, растянулся бы на полу, если бы его не удержали появившиеся из темноты сильные руки. 

Гарри отступил в залитый лунным светом коридор позади. Он хотел извиниться, но слова вежливости испарились с его губ. 

Перед ним стоял Северус Снейп. 

Что ж, этого было не избежать. Они с Северусом не один год встречали друг друга в темных хогвартских коридорах и окрестностях, когда остальные спали. И все равно его внезапное появление сильно ошарашило Гарри. 

Выглядел Северус ужасно. Если у Гарри под глазами образовались фиолетовые мешки, то у Северуса были темные круги. Северус выглядел до крайности изможденным и напоминал привидение, которое никак не может найти покоя. Видимо, он тоже не ожидал увидеть Гарри. 

– Прости меня, – тихо произнес он и повернулся, словно намереваясь укрыться в тени за его спиной. 

– Подожди! – невольно вырвалось у Гарри. 

Северус замер и повернулся к нему. Судя по настороженности в его глазах, он ожидал, что его разнесут в клочья. 

Гарри осенило: ведь они впервые оказались наедине со времени их разрыва. До сих пор они встречались только на общих совещаниях, где он и Гермиона отсаживались от Северуса как можно дальше. За месяц они не перемолвились ни словечком. 

– Да? – осторожно отозвался Северус. 

В полном смятении Гарри взглянул на человека, которого любил всей душой, человека, который его предал. Гнев все еще теплился внутри, но уже перестал быть магической бомбой замедленного действия, как месяц назад. Честно сказать, после приснившегося кошмара Гарри был даже рад встрече. 

– Как ты? – глупо спросил он, не зная, что говорить. 

Его вопрос явно ошеломил Северуса, по-прежнему готового к нападению. Он помолчал секунду-две и ответил с присущим ему сарказмом: 

– Сейчас два часа ночи, а я скитаюсь по коридорам как призрак. О чем это тебе говорит? 

– Тебе приснился кошмар? – спросил Гарри. 

– Затрудняюсь понять, какое тебе до этого дело. 

Одна только язвительность вызывала желание наподдать ему. Северус никогда не уступал ни на йоту. Но с таким же упорством он держался в январе, и сейчас Гарри от накатившего облегчения не мог спорить с этим гадом. 

– А мне приснился, – сказал он, пропустив насмешку мимо ушей. – Я добрался до крепости Берка слишком поздно, и спасать уже было некого. 

– Как по мне, это больше похоже на принятие желаемого за действительное, – тем же вздорным тоном ответил Северус. Но насмешка исчезла, и теперь он не отрывал от Гарри внимательного взгляда. 

– Ясно, как всегда, обходителен, – Гарри покачал головой. Все тщетно. И он думал, что любил этого человека? 

– Тебе пора было увидеть, что я за человек, – сказал Северус. Его глаза были темны и бездонны, как озеро за окнами. 

Гарри зацепил его взгляд. На обидное замечание он мог дать дюжину злых ответов. И Северус, похоже, приготовился услышать каждый из них. Но самым действенным оружием всегда была правда. 

– Я единственный, кто когда-либо видел, что ты за человек. Вот что тебя так пугает. 

Стоило Гарри произнести эти слова, он пожалел, что не может забрать их обратно. Они причинили Северусу такую же боль, как удар кулаком или проклятием. Но тот взял себя в руки. 

– Не льсти себе, Поттер, – жестко бросил Северус, развернулся на каблуках и, взметнув черной мантией, растворился в темном коридоре. 

Ну, вот и поговорили, подумал Гарри, досадуя на себя за неважное самообладание. Но он не спал весь месяц – по вине Северуса. Что он хотел от Северуса теперь – Гарри не знал. Но точно не хотел, чтобы все оставалось так, как сейчас. 

Он ринулся в ледяную ночь. Душу отравляло отвращение и к Северусу, и к самому себе. 

*~*~*

Открывшаяся дверь заставила Северуса оторвать взгляд от ученической работы. Сначала он решил, что это Гермиона Уизли, поскольку по понедельникам, средам и пятницам у них обоих третий урок был свободным, но она не навещала его больше месяца. Белая карточка, которую она оставила в свой последний визит, укоризненно выглядывала из записной книжки. 

Северус напрягся, узнав своего неожиданного гостя. Гарри. 

Красивое мужественное лицо привлекало взгляд. А вот при приближении стали видны красные, воспалившиеся глаза. 

Все это время Северус продолжал ждать, когда Гарри забудет об их романе и будет двигаться дальше. Тот умел выживать. Однако сейчас все попытки Северуса обмануть себя не имели никакого смысла - Гарри выглядел изнуренным, будто не спал весь этот месяц. 

Северус даже не знал, как поздороваться. Обычное 'привет' или 'доброе утро' казались абсолютно неуместными, особенно после ночного столкновения в коридоре. Ему определенно повезло, что в ход не пошли палочки. Почему ему хотелось провоцировать ни в чем не повинного человека, Северус не знал. Гарри совершил только одну глупость – взял на себя труд выходить его. 

А может, Гарри пришел покончить со всем; покончить с ним?.. 

Когда Гарри остановился у его стола, Северус взглянул на него и приветственно кивнул. 

– Поттер, – выдавил он. И не удержался от вопроса: – У тебя разве нет урока? 

– Студенты быстро закончили контрольную, и я отпустил их пораньше, – сказал Гарри. – Я хотел с тобой поговорить. 

– О чем? – спросил Северус. От фразы 'хотел с тобой поговорить' мышцы, которые без того свело при виде Гарри, совершенно окаменели. Будь это кто-то другой, Северус бы опустил руку в карман, где лежала палочка. Но он знал, что любые предосторожности будут бесполезны. Ни один маг из ныне живущих не мог противостоять Гарри. Разве что если б на него напали сзади, да и то Северус бы поставил на победу Поттера. 

– Я сожалею о том, что сказал тебе прошлой ночью, – сказал Гарри. – Это было жестоко и необдуманно. 

Северус неровно вдохнул и выдохнул. У него выбили почву из-под ног. Не зная, как ответить, он уставился в усталые зеленые глаза. 

– Но ответ напрашивался сам собой. Тебя спровоцировали, – сказал он наконец. 

– Не имеет значения. 

– Неужели? Поттер, я совершил то, за что любой суд вынесет смертный приговор. Ты имеешь полное право меня ненавидеть. 

– Я не ненавижу тебя, – сказал Гарри. Помолчал-помолчал и добавил: – С ненавистью было бы легче, но нет. Я по-прежнему зол на тебя как черт за твои фокусы, но я тебя не ненавижу. 

Несмотря на отсутствие окон, в освещенном факелами помещении словно засияло солнце. Северусу остро захотелось укрыться от чересчур яркого света, но ни одной тени в классе Зелий не наблюдалось. 

– Что ты говоришь? – спросил Северус. И едва узнал собственный голос: тихий, нетвердый. Гарри его не ненавидел? 

– Только то, что сожалею о своей вспышке гнева вчера ночью. Это не оправдание, но в последнее время я не спал. И ты тоже, я знаю. Северус, мне... не нравится, что происходит между нами сейчас. Я надеялся, что мы могли бы договориться и умерить враждебность. Если ты согласен, я готов попытаться. Мне кажется, наша жизнь бы сильно упростилась. 

Чувствуя себя абсурдно уязвимым, Северус встал. Превосходство в росте над Гарри по-детски помогало ощутить себя хозяином положения. Только при взгляде в сияющие нелепой надеждой глаза он все равно робел как полуметровый карлик. 

Гарри имел полное право его проклясть. Имел полное право доложить Минерве и добиться его увольнения. Имел полное право обратиться к властям и упечь Северуса в Азкабан. Но Гарри не сделал ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Вместо того чтобы искать способ отомстить, он стоял и практически умолял его о цивилизованном поведении. 

Если бы это было так просто. Северус откинул немытые волосы с лица и встретил взгляд Гарри. Он так и не знал, что сказать. Хорошенько подумав, он выбрал правду: 

– Несомненно, ты ведь не думаешь, что мое нынешнее поведение указывает на то, что я хоть как-то владею собой? Последние дни я едва справляюсь. 

– Гм, никогда не слышал, чтобы ты признавал нечто подобное, – сказал Гарри. 

– Отрицать не имеет смысла, – ответил Северус. 

Он не знал, почему Гарри пришел сюда. Тихий голос и озабоченный вид ничуть не напоминали о разъяренном, отдалившемся любовнике, с которым Северус пересекался весь прошедший месяц. И он с трудом понимал, как вести себя сейчас. То, что он сделал, никогда не изгладится из памяти Гарри. Боль предательства будет терзать того и спустя месяц, и спустя десятилетие. Но Гарри стоял здесь и говорил с ним. Почему – непонятно. 

– Тебе тоже не спится, – тихо сказал Гарри после недолгой паузы. 

Что удивительно, в его мягком голосе Северус не расслышал ничего, кроме беспокойства. Боги, как ему не хватало сочувствия. 

Он молча кивнул. 

– А зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений? 

За очевидное до чертиков предположение хотелось отругать Гарри, но Северусу удалось сдержать желчь. Сделав над собой усилие, он пояснил: 

– Я пил его с января. Принимать его ежедневно дольше двух месяцев опасно. Хотя в данном случае не могу полагать, что от привыкания стало бы хуже. 

Гарри потянулся и крепко взял его за предплечье. 

Северус был потрясен. Гарри успокаивал его, тогда как ему следовало бы наслать Непростительное. Но добрый жест почти доконал Северуса – он лишь подчеркивал, что он, Северус, совершенно недостоин великодушия Гарри. 

– Ты самый сильный человек, которого я знаю, Северус, – повторил Гарри слова, которыми ободрял его десять раз на дню в лазарете. – Ты справишься. 

– Как? – рвано выдал Северус. Он не хотел показывать еще больше слабости, но не удержал язык за зубами. 

– Все равно как. Как сможешь. 

Ну, что он за человек?! Северусу хотелось взять и прильнуть к теплому телу, пока не уймется дрожь, но он утратил право на поддержку, когда предал доверие Гарри. И вместо того чтобы рухнуть в объятия, он сделал твердый шаг назад. Глубоко вздохнув, он собрался с силами, взглянул Гарри в глаза и кивнул. 

– Пока держись, как можешь, – сказал Гарри. – Если не получается не грубить, груби. Только обязательно продержись эти дни. Не волнуйся больше ни о чем. Хорошо? 

Северус кивнул. Забота Гарри вызывала у него подспудный страх. 

– Хорошо, – ответил он, запинаясь. 

Глаза Гарри притягивали его как магнит. Северус всегда знал, что мог утонуть в них, но знал: если сейчас поддастся их очарованию, то уничтожит все, чего они смогли сейчас достичь. 

Он неровно вздохнул и взял себя в руки. Ему дали фору – видимо, до Гарри, наконец, дошло, что происходит. 

– Ладно, – сказал Гарри, явно нервничая. – Тогда э-э, увидимся за ужином. 

Как только за Гарри захлопнулась дверь, Северус, поддавшись слабости в ногах, опустился на стул. Ничего не изменилось, принялся уговаривать он себя, ничего. Но даже если и так, ему почему-то стало немного лучше. Мир перестал казаться жестоким и безрадостным. 

Очевидно, он был чуть-чуть небезразличен Гарри. Вообще-то, это было больше, чем то, на что он мог когда-либо рассчитывать. Больше, чего мог ожидать после своего поступка, и, конечно, больше, чем заслужил. И, возможно – только возможно – этого могло бы хватить. 

Понимая, что через считанные минуты должен вести урок, Северус сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и попытался вернуться к домашней работе. Однако, это было нелегко. Все, о чем он мог думать, это тепло руки Гарри, след от которого оставался на предплечье. 

*~*~*

Что ж, встреча прошла... странно, мысленно подытожил Гарри, глубоко вздохнув, и прислонился к стене коридора за дверями класса Зелий. На секунду он решил, что все закончится объятиями с Северусом. 

Хотя ему очень хотелось, чтобы все их проблемы разрешились одним махом, рассудок ясно твердил, что секс вряд ли поможет справиться с неразберихой. Он только-только перестал злиться на Северуса. А тем временем Северус... Северус держался на истончившемся волоске. Это было очевидно. 

Все так запуталось. Он не мог даже определиться со своими чувствами к Северусу. Гарри и сердился на него, и беспокоился о нем. Но, как бы он ни сердился, он не мог отмахнуться от боли, угнетавшей Северуса. 

_«Несомненно, ты ведь не думаешь, что мое нынешнее поведение указывает на то, что я хоть как-то владею собой?»_

Эти отчаянные слова звенели в ушах. Если Северус признался в собственной слабости, особенно при их нынешних отношениях, дела и впрямь были плохи. 

Стоя в пустом, продуваемом сквозняками коридоре, Гарри понял, что Северус и в самом деле не контролировал себя. Северус Снейп, которого он знал и любил, никогда бы не осквернил чужой разум – это совершенно не вязалось с его натурой. Оттого и чувства Гарри поколебались. Но это был не Северус. Его Северус умер на дыбе в темнице Берка. 

Не умер, поправил себя Гарри. _Его_ Северус сильно, возможно, до полной неузнаваемости пострадал, но он все еще был где-то там, в глубине, под слоем боли. Видимо, испытание оказалось слишком тяжелым, чтобы справиться одному. Северус шел на дно... и не мог рассчитывать на руку помощи. С ним не разговаривала даже Гермиона. 

Гарри знал, что Северус Снейп уже не должен был быть его заботой. Разбитое сердце по-прежнему твердило: пусть ублюдок зачахнет, сгниет. Тот пытался вычеркнуть из памяти их отношения – что могло красноречивее заявить об утрате его интереса? И какие чувства у него, Гарри, могли остаться к человеку, который манипулировал его сознанием? 

Только, вопреки всему, Гарри беспокоился. Он сожалел, что не мог взять и уйти, но любовь к Северусу не желала угасать. 

Обвинять и ненавидеть Северуса, неистовствовать и разыгрывать из себя потерпевшего не составляло труда. Как бы ни был вопиюще подл его поступок, он был предсказуем. Той ночью на квиддичном поле Гарри, зная, что любимый человек еще не готов заниматься сексом, упрямо настаивал на своем. А теперь Северус пропадал у него на глазах. 

Что ж, с этим-то Гарри мог что-то сделать. Может, ему было не под силу повернуть время вспять или снять с Северуса его ужасный груз, но он мог, по крайней мере, привнести в жизнь Северуса толику человечности. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он отправился искать Гермиону. 

*~*~*

– Чего-о? – едва не проорал Рон после того, как Гарри, поймав тем же вечером обоих своих друзей в их жилище перед ужином, озвучил свое предложение. Рон, снявший алую аврорскую мантию, собирался надеть коричневую, домашнюю, а Гермиона сидела в кресле у очага с ворохом контрольных работ. 

– Гарри, – немногим мягче сказала Гермиона, – он вторгся в твой разум. 

Гарри весь день не мог застать ее одну. Он надеялся сначала убедить ее, а потом уже идти с разговором к Рону. Глубоко вздохнув, он продолжил приводить доводы в защиту своего намерения: 

– Я знаю, что он сделал, знаю, что он поступил нечестно. Но… 

– Никаких «но», – отрезал Рон. – Если бы ты не заставил меня дать обещание не вмешиваться, ему бы уже было предъявлено обвинение. 

– Он не в себе, Рон, – не соглашался Гарри. – Он не отвечает за… 

– Тем более ты должен его избегать. Сейчас он представляет собой угрозу, – Рон натягивал мантию через голову, и его лицо было скрыто под складками, но гнев в его голосе слышался отчетливо. 

– Только для себя. 

– Прости, но не ты ли в прошлом месяце разгуливал тут с пропавшими воспоминаниями? – требовательно возразил Рон. – И не пытайся убедить меня, что он безобиден. 

– Мне нужна ваша поддержка, – выложил Гарри свою последнюю карту. Он не знал, что будет делать, если друзья откажутся помочь. Ему был нужен кто-то, кто бы следил за его приступами ярости. 

– Назови хоть одну вескую причину, почему. 

– Он разваливается на глазах, Рон, – ответил Гарри. – Как бы я ни злился, я не могу просто делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Мы сказали ему, что мы его семья. В семье не позволяют сводить себя в могилу. 

– В семье не стирают друг другу воспоминания, – парировал Рон. – Гарри, он влез к тебе в мозги и устроил там гребаный бардак. Он мог заставить тебя сделать что угодно. А если бы он и вправду рехнулся и запрограммировал тебя на что-нибудь опасное, кто бы тебя остановил? 

Гарри вздохнул. Рон не сказал ничего, о чем он сам бы не задумывался в прошлом месяце. Северус совершил поступок крайне опасный и безнравственный. И столь же непростительный, как одноименные проклятия. Но ради Северуса он должен был найти способ обойти проблему, справиться с собственным гневом и простить. 

– Он всего лишь хотел немного покоя. Да, он мог что-нибудь сделать, но он всего лишь убрал источник давления. Я на него давил. Я сказал ему убрать что-то, что его тревожит. Он понял мое предложение буквально. Я не оправдываю его действий, но понимаю его. Я правда насел на него той ночью, и он сорвался. 

– А кто поручится, что он опять не сорвется? – спросил Рон. – Он похож на ходячий труп. Ему место в больнице, а не в школе. 

– А чем ему помогут в Святом Мунго? – задал встречный вопрос Гарри. – Если там не могут вылечить пациентов заклинанием или зельем, их просто сажают под замок. Взгляни на родителей Невилла. Бедняги. Сколько лет их там держат, и все без толку. 

– А что, по-твоему, можем сделать мы? – спросил Рон. – Сейчас он совершенно чокнулся. 

– Мы можем относиться к нему по-человечески. Северус ни на что не напрашивался. Ты знаешь, что с ним сделали. Да, сейчас он немного помешался, но он держится – еле-еле. Я хочу помочь ему сохранить остатки разума. 

– И ты думаешь, что, если мы будем сидеть рядом с ним за преподавательским столом, ему полегчает? 

– Я думаю, если мы снова будем с ним разговаривать, это снимет большой груз с его души. Последний месяц у меня кусок в горло не лез, – сказал Гарри. – Я могу рассчитывать на твою помощь? 

Рон скорчил такую гримасу, будто его просили отведать навоза. 

Гарри обратил взгляд на Гермиону, которая во время спора была непривычно молчалива: 

– Гермиона? 

Они с Роном смотрели на нее, словно ожидая, что она решит проблему. И, возможно, ей придется, догадывался Гарри. Из них троих она была самой практичной и зрелой. 

Гермиона долго не отрывала от него взгляд. Затем повернулась к Рону: 

– Пострадавшая сторона здесь – Гарри. Думаю, надо сделать, как он просит. 

– Тогда ладно, – скрепя сердце согласился Рон и повернулся к Гарри. – Пусть это будет на твоей совести. 

– Спасибо вам обоим, – сказал Гарри. От облегчения на него накатила слабость. Опасения Гермионы и Рона ясно читались на их лицах. Но главное, они были на его стороне. 

– Да, да, – отмахнулся как всегда смущенный благодарностью Рон. – Идем, бросим вызов льву. Сегодня жаркое из свинины, а я проголодался. 

И с этими словами они направились к двери. 

Когда пять минут спустя они вошли в Большой Зал, и Гарри заметил, что Северус сидит в дальнем пустом конце стола, он понял, что задачка может усложниться. Он помахал Невиллу и Хагриду, сидящим там, где раньше уединялся Северус, и пошел туда, где теперь сидел Северус. 

Конечно, у него разыгралось воображение, но Гарри, идя вдоль бесконечного стола, чувствовал на себе взгляды всех присутствующих. То есть всех, кроме одного. Северус не отрывал взгляда от своего ужина. Как обычно, он больше гонял еду по тарелке, чем ел. Северус так старался игнорировать окружающих, что, похоже, даже не замечал приближения их троицы. Досадно. Северус и в лучшие времена скверно реагировал на неожиданности. Когда попытка заговорить окончится крахом – а Гарри знал, что так и будет – сцена развернется впечатляющая. 

Гарри остановился около Северуса. Тот даже не взглянул в его сторону. Гермиона и Рон отставали на несколько футов, не рискуя попадать в радиус действия возможного проклятия. 

– Здесь не занято? – спросил Гарри, нервно откашлявшись, не дождавшись от Северуса никакой реакции на свое присутствие. 

Северус, вскинув подбородок, взглянул на него. Уставший взгляд покрасневших глаз скользнул от Гарри к Гермионе и Рону. 

Гарри затаил дыхание, ожидая неизбежной вспышки. Он буквально слышал, какие подозрения роятся в голове у Северуса Снейпа. А еще четко осознавал, что недавнее ощущение не было игрой воображения – за ними действительно следили все, кто был сейчас в зале. 

– Пожалуйста, – тихим голосом попросил Гарри, прежде чем Северус успел разразиться эмоциями, – давай попытаемся, ладно? 

Гарри продолжал ожидать светопреставления. Выдержка Северуса грозила дать сбой. В покрасневших глазах бушевало яростное пламя. Зная Северуса, Гарри приготовился отстаивать свою позицию и защищаться изо всех сил. 

К его полному удивлению, Северус медленно кивнул и опять обратил взор к тарелке. 

Гарри в замешательстве переглянулся с Гермионой и Роном, а потом тихо уселся на пустой стул рядом с Северусом. Гермиона заняла соседнее место, Рон – по другую сторону от нее. 

Поскольку никакого скандала не последовало, остальные учителя занялись своими делами. 

Как только Гарри и его друзья уселись на места, которые они покинули месяц назад, ожидание взрыва сменилось тяжкой тишиной. Затем Рон принялся заполнять свою тарелку едой, и неловкость рассеялась. Гарри и Гермиона последовали его примеру, и через минуту-две все, кроме Северуса, с удовольствием поглощали ужин. 

Гарри очень старался обходить вниманием полное отсутствие аппетита у Северуса. Он не собирался искушать судьбу и говорить об этом вслух. Им повезло, что они наладили мало-мальский контакт без препирательств. 

Через несколько минут, когда первый голод был утолен, опять воцарилось неловкое молчание. Обычно они начинали делиться друг с другом рассказами о дневных событиях, но теперь, на новых местах, похоже, ни у кого не возникало желания говорить. 

Понимая, что, раз он предложил возобновить общение с Северусом, то ему и завязывать беседу, Гарри начал первым. 

– Рон, как прошел твой день? – спросил он и, повернувшись к Северусу, чтобы вовлечь его, тихо пояснил: – С понедельника Рон вернулся на работу. 

Его старания явно удивили Северуса. Гарри не знал, какого отклика ожидать. Ответы «Не трудись, Поттер», «При чем тут я?» первыми приходили на ум, но после некоторой паузы Северус утвердительно кивнул и обратил свой взгляд на Рона. 

– Неплохо, – ответил Рон. – Я погнал новую команду на тренировки и учения. Ребятам нужно набрать форму. Большинство из них только что закончили школу. 

– А как их зовут, напомни? – спросила Гермиона, то ли искренне интересуясь, то ли просто позволяя Северусу войти в курс дела. 

Рон углубился в рассказ о своих новых подчиненных. Гарри выдохнул и расслабился. 

Дальше ужин продолжался по той же схеме. Северус не произнес ни слова, но не ушел и вроде бы слушал. Нельзя сказать, что в обстановке не проскальзывало напряжение, но Гарри ожидал гораздо худшего развития событий. 

Когда они доедали пудинг, Гермиона повернулась к Северусу. 

– Северус, – сказала она, – после ужина мы с Гарри будем в нашей гостиной проверять работы. Приглашаем тебя присоединиться. 

Северус, очевидно, был потрясен не меньше Гарри. Он словно лишился дара речи. 

– Спасибо, – казалось, он тщательно подбирал слова. – Благодарю за предложение, но сегодня я неподходящая компания. 

– Что ж, если передумаешь, ты знаешь, где нас найти. Гарри, увидимся наверху, – сказала Гермиона, вставая вместе с Роном из-за стола. 

– До скорого, – попрощался Рон, следуя за Гермионой. Казалось, его слова относились не только к Гарри. 

Оставшись наедине с Северусом, Гарри ковырял остатки шоколадного пирога, не зная, что теперь делать. Большинство преподавателей покидали Большой Зал, и грязные тарелки исчезали одна за другой. 

В тарелке Северуса было все еще полно еды. По подсчетам Гарри, он притронулся к ней раза три. 

Неловкое молчание затягивалось. Напряжение в воздухе острее заставляло вспоминать то, чего они лишились за прошедшие три месяца. 

Наконец Северус оторвал взгляд от тарелки. 

– На этот раз ты не можешь восстановить то, что сломалось, Поттер. – Как ни странно, в его голосе не слышалось ни сарказма, ни желания спорить. Разве что обреченность. 

– Давай просто попробуем, ладно? – попросил Гарри. 

– Попробуем что? – требовательно спросил Северус. 

– Исцелиться, – ответил Гарри тихим мягким голосом. – Если мы не попробуем, ничего не изменится. 

В усталом взгляде Северуса промелькнуло взрывоопасное раздражение. Гарри затаил дыхание, ожидая потока гневных упреков, но Северус долго молчал. 

– Если ты думаешь, что можно все исправить, ты еще более сумасшедший, чем я, – сказал он наконец. Потом отодвинул стул и встал из-за стола. 

Общение не внушало оптимизма, но разговор прошел намного дружелюбнее, чем ночная встреча. А это, по мнению Гарри, кое-что значило.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри укладывает Северуса спать

В течение следующей недели напряжение во время трапез не спадало. Гарри с Гермионой выбились из сил, пытаясь вытащить Северуса из его раковины. Да, он появлялся в Большом Зале и не избегал их, но сам будто не видел их. При настойчивых расспросах Северус давал односложный ответ, но в основном просто сидел, отгородившись стеной страдания. Его саморазрушение убивало Гарри медленной смертью. 

Даже в свободное время в компании Гермионы и Рона мысли о Северусе не давали ему покоя. В прошлом месяце из-за гнева. Теперь – из-за тревоги, острой, с налетом страха. 

В сегодняшнюю пятницу в Хогсмид они не пошли. Март перевалил за середину, однако непрестанно моросил дождь со снегом. У Гермионы разболелась голова, и поэтому они коротали вечер в гостиной Уизли. Гарри с Роном засели за шахматы, хотя не столько играли, сколько обсуждали квиддич, а Гермиона, закинув ноги на пуфик, полулежала в мягком кресле у огня. 

– Крам потерял форму, – сокрушенно вздохнул Рон и отхлебнул пива, которое стояло рядом со съеденными фигурками. 

– Ну, не знаю, – возразил Гарри. – Думаю, он еще себя покажет. 

– Ты всегда так говоришь, когда чье-то время ушло. 

– Ему нет и тридцати. Просто у него год не задался. У всех такое бывает. 

– Но не у тебя, – не согласился Рон. 

– Рон, мой стаж всего-то четыре года, – напомнил Гарри. – Виктор же участвовал в большом спорте, когда нам было по тринадцать. Сам подумай, сколько это – половина нашей жизни. У любого бывалого квиддичиста случается плохой сезон. 

– Наверное. Просто… – Рон резко прервался. – Извини, я на минутку. 

И поспешил к туалету. Гарри, усмехнувшись, встал и потянулся. 

– Он никогда не изменится, – сказал он Гермионе. – Вечно откладывает все дела до последней минуты. 

– Не все, Гарри, – вкрадчиво поправила Гермиона. 

Хихикнув, Гарри подошел к окну и стал вглядываться в слякотную ночь. Дул сильный порывистый ветер. От стекла отскакивали струи дождя, будто целясь в того, кто стоит за окном. 

Гарри перевел взгляд на озеро. Оно напоминало бассейн с чернилами, которые перемешивал ветер. Снаружи все было черным-черно. Запретный Лес окружал озеро строем густых теней. Крошечные островки на воде едва виднелись. Ближайший берег выдавался на этом фоне чуть более светлой полосой. Гарри даже разглядел каменный столб на своем любимом пятачке. 

Он присмотрелся повнимательнее. Обычно камень стоял довольно далеко от берега, а рядом с ним лежали несколько валунов поменьше и росли деревца. Но теперь рядом с менгиром Гарри различил еще один высокий тонкий силуэт. Что?.. 

Через минуту он понял, что силуэт принадлежал человеку – высокому, худому как трость человеку. Когда же мантия забилась на ветру крыльями взбудораженной вороны, у Гарри кровь застыла в жилах. Северус. 

Снаружи свирепствовал холод. Для плохой погоды существовали согревающие и противодождевые чары, но последнее время Северус как-то отрешился от всего и точно не додумается навести их на себя. И как долго он там находится? Гарри помнилось, что он видел, как Северус направлялся к главному входу после ужина. Неужели все два с лишним часа, пока неистовствовала буря, он стоял на берегу? 

Гарри отвернулся от окна. Что бы ни было написано на его лице, Гермиона встревожилась. 

– В чем дело? – спросила она. 

– Там Северус, – ответил Гарри. – Стоит на берегу. 

– Что? – его беспокойство передалось и ей. 

– Я должен… – он уже направлялся к двери. 

– Да-да, конечно, – поддержала Гермиона. – Иди. 

Гарри дошел до выхода, и тут как раз из туалета вернулся Рон. 

– Эй, что случилось? – позвал он, когда за Гарри закрывалась дверь. 

Гарри промчался вниз по пустой лестнице, будто преследуемый оборотнем. Открыл высокие двери и ринулся навстречу ненастью. 

Ледяной дождь со снегом жалили лицо и руки. Гарри быстро набросил на себя отталкивающие чары и поспешил к озеру, стараясь не поскользнуться. Все вокруг было сковано тонким, но беспощадным слоем льда. Деревья сверкали словно алмазы. 

Даже бегом путь до озера занял больше десяти минут. И он был небезопасен – то лед, то скользкая грязь. Направляясь к менгиру, Гарри старался держать равновесие. Здесь, у открытой воды задувало сильнее. Ветры набрасывались на него гарпиями, пытаясь опрокинуть его в волнующуюся воду. 

Наконец Гарри добрался до камня. 

Северус стоял между менгиром и валуном, где в свое время любила сидеть Хедвиг, и созерцал озеро. Казалось, он даже не заметил, что к нему подошли. При завывающем ветре это было не так уж удивительно, однако Гарри подозревал, что и в Большом Зале не дождался бы отклика. 

При виде Северуса Гарри невольно вздрогнул. Слипшиеся спутанные пряди били того по щекам. И – о, ужас – на волосах и плечах Северуса был лед. Его кожа сильно покраснела, одежда промокла и прилипла к нему. 

Обрисовывавшая контуры тела мантия не могла скрыть сильной худобы. Северус несколько месяцев толком не ел и не спал. Еще чуть-чуть, и от него ничего не останется. Если срочно не вмешаться, он не задержится на этом свете. 

Теперь, придя сюда, Гарри не знал, что делать дальше. Как ни хотелось отчитать Северуса за опрометчивость, чутье подсказывало, что так дело не пойдет. На прошлой неделе Северус предупредил его, что плохо контролирует свои действия. Теперешний поступок едва ли мог считаться нормальным. Устраивать сейчас Северусу разнос – только вызвать сопротивление. 

Не зная, что сказать, Гарри подошел к Северусу и дотронулся до его рукава – холодного, как покрытые льдом деревья. Северус вздрогнул – словно только-только заметил, что не один. На изнуренном лице отразилось замешательство. Возможно, до Северуса только теперь дошло, насколько он плох. 

– Пора идти! – громко сказал Гарри, перекрикивая ветер. 

Северус заозирался, словно изумленный тем, что оказался на берегу в ненастье. Затем медленно кивнул. 

Гарри повел его обратно в замок, крепко держа за локоть. Убедившись, что Северус не собирается убегать, Гарри укрыл и его своими противодождевыми чарами и быстро высушил его волосы и одежду. 

Северус покорно, молча, шел рядом. Обратный путь занял целую вечность, но обошлось без падений. 

Подойдя к массивной входной двери, Гарри прикинул варианты, куда направиться. Хотелось, чтобы Северус отогрелся в теплой светлой Башне Гриффиндора, но сейчас тому было не до компании. Северус и в лучшие времена терпеть не мог, когда с ним носились. Сейчас неизбежное пристальное внимание его раздавит. Гарри никогда не видел Северуса таким... хрупким. Казалось, его отделяла от безумия тонюсенькая грань. Если только она уже не перейдена. Утверждать, что решение прогуляться в такую погоду к озеру принималось в здравом уме, Гарри не брался. 

Не желая заставлять Северуса участвовать в сцене, которая неминуемо разыграется в его, Гарри, комнатах, Гарри направился в подземелья. Северус протеста не выразил, но его молчание не вселяло уверенности. Будь он в себе, он бы настоял на том, чтобы распрощаться на верху лестницы. 

У входа в комнаты Северуса Гарри помедлил. Он не спал здесь два с лишним месяца. Северус давным-давно поменял пароль на охранных чарах. 

Он выжидающе глянул на Северуса, чтобы тот сообщил новый пароль, но Северус по-прежнему таращился в никуда. Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри прошептал январский пароль, не надеясь на успех. 

К его чрезвычайному изумлению, дверь услужливо открылась. 

Северус так и не сменил пароль после их разрыва? С его стороны это было поразительной оплошностью. 

Гарри подтолкнул Северуса вперед, чувствуя внезапный приступ ностальгии, нахлынувший при виде знакомой обстановки. 

Мысленным приказом он зажег камин и светильники. Но огонь все равно не мог изгнать из гостиной ужасную сырость и холод. 

В прихожей Гарри снял с Северуса зимний плащ и повесил вместе со своим на вешалку. На озере он наложил на одежду Северуса сушащие чары, однако нельзя было забывать о переохлаждении. 

– Я трансфигурирую тебе что-нибудь теплое, так что не пугайся, – предупредил Гарри, и у Северуса между толстым парчовым сюртуком и жилетом появилась черная шерстяная кофта. Гарри также подстраховался и превратил носки Северуса в шерстяные, хотя, поскольку Северус еще не снял обувь, увидеть результата своего колдовства Гарри не мог. 

Северус ни на что не реагировал, и это тревожило. 

Гарри левитировал знакомое синее одеяло со спинки дивана и укутал Северусу плечи. Усадил его с краю, поближе к горящему очагу и повернулся, чтобы призвать чайник. Приготовил чай по вкусу Северуса и вложил кружку в покрасневшие ледяные ладони. 

– Вот, выпей, – тихо сказал он. 

Втайне Гарри боялся, что Северус настолько ушел в себя, что не отзовется. Тогда от Святого Мунго не отвертеться. В учительской и так роняли замечания, что Северус не в состоянии преподавать. 

К его бесконечному облегчению, Северус очнулся. Он воззрился на чашку, словно не ожидал, что она окажется в его руках, а потом отхлебнул из нее. 

С помощью магии Гарри сотворил чай для себя и подсел к Северусу. Он понятия не имел, что сказать. Все, что приходило на ум, звучало так, будто он сомневается в здравомыслии Северуса. 

Неловкое молчание затянулось. Гарри невольно задумался, замечает ли вообще Северус напряжение в воздухе или опять погрузился в свои мрачные мысли. Но через несколько минут в тишине раздался звук, от которого Гарри подскочил на месте. 

– Я полагаю, тебе хочется знать, что я там делал, – произнес Северус ломким, как его самоконтроль, голосом. 

– Если хочешь поделиться, – мягко ответил Гарри, пытаясь сохранять непринужденность. 

– Если я долго стою на холоде, то потом мне иногда удается заснуть, – сказал Северус. – Я... не заметил, что буря усилилась. 

_Не заметил?_ Переспрашивать Гарри не стал. Было очевидно, что Северус переживал из-за своей рассеянности. 

– Ты думаешь, я сошел с ума? – тихо спросил Северус несколько минут спустя, не отрывая темного взгляда от пляшущего в камине огня. 

Гарри глубоко вздохнул. 

– Я думаю, ты вымотался. Когда последний раз ты вообще спал? 

Северус вздрогнул – видимо, ожидал, что его признают виновным в расшатанной психике. Чуть помолчав, он ответил: 

– Два дня назад я спал три часа. 

Гарри самому удалось поспать ненамного больше, но ему, в отличие от Северуса, не приходилось бороться с внутренними монстрами. 

– Ты не сошел с ума, – сказал он, – но сойдешь, если не отдохнешь хорошенько. 

– Как будто я не пытался, – огрызнулся Северус и стремительно повернулся к нему лицом. – Мне каждый раз снятся сны. Я больше не могу принимать зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений. Не могу... 

И затих. Догадываясь о масштабе проблемы, которая крылась за словами Северуса, Гарри сочувствовал ему всей душой. Он знал, какое отчаяние охватывает после бесконечных ночных брожений, когда все усилия обрести покой оказываются тщетны. Он прожил так не год и не два, пока Северус не избавил его от кошмаров. 

Стоп. В усталом мозгу Гарри что-то щелкнуло. 

_Северус избавил его от кошмаров_. А если сделать для Северуса то же, что Северус сделал для него? Северус, конечно, будет отбрыкиваться от любого ментального контакта, но контролировать реакции тела можно и по-другому. 

– Я знаю, – заверил Гарри. – Ты сделал все, что мог. Как, по-твоему, ты готов позволить кому-то помочь тебе? 

– В смысле, принять помощь Святого Мунго, – уточнил Северус. Но Гарри уловил в его голосе тщательно скрываемый страх. – Сегодня днем Минерва предложила тот же самый вариант. Очевидно, в настоящий момент я к преподаванию непригоден. 

– Она что? – переспросил Гарри, мгновенно переполнившись гневом в стремлении защитить Северуса. Только преподавание и держало того на плаву. Меньше всего ему сейчас нужно было выслушивать нотации о своей профнепригодности. Учитывая угрозу потерять работу и угодить на неопределенный срок под не слишком теплое крыло Святого Мунго, стоило ли удивляться, что Северус вышел на берег? Поистине чудо, что он не кинулся в озеро. 

– Она... обеспокоена. Мое состояние не улучшается, и... 

Гарри усилием воли взял себя в руки. Гнев – плохой советчик. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокоил он. – Я не предлагал Святого Мунго. Что бы ни случилось, ты туда не отправишься. Обещаю. Так что не бери в голову. 

Но Северус будто и не слышал заверений. Очевидно, перспектива принудительного лечения и спровоцировала кризис. 

– Хогвартс – мой единственный дом, – продолжал он, совсем пав духом. – Если меня сочтут некомпетентным и дадут отставку… 

– Никто не считает тебя некомпетентным, – возразил Гарри. – Если станет еще хуже, и тебя попросят уехать, мы вместе найдем работу, пока ты не почувствуешь себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы вернуться к преподаванию. Больница Святого Мунго не выбор. Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. 

– Какое тебе до всего этого дело? – спросил Северус с пугающим надрывом в голосе. – Ты должен радоваться моему краху. 

– Ты не потерпел крах, – поспешил оспорить его утверждение Гарри. – Ты просто выбит из колеи, и у тебя на то веские причины. 

– Ты так... добр ко мне, но почему? Если ты забыл, я вторгся к тебе в сознание и стер воспоминания, – сказал Северус. – Я не понимаю, что ты делаешь здесь. Разве мое повреждение рассудком – не повод для ликования? 

– Я бы никогда не смог быть счастлив из-за твоего несчастья, – покачал головой Гарри. – И повреждения рассудка у тебя не будет. Ты отдохнешь, и тебе станет лучше. Утром я поговорю с Минервой, и мы забудем о Святом Мунго, ладно? 

– Но тебя это больше не касается, Поттер. После того, что я тебе сделал... – Слова оборвались и сменились гнетущей тишиной. 

– Ты был не в себе той ночью, – сказал Гарри, видя, как переживает Северус из-за событий, которые послужили поводом для их разрыва. – Я чересчур давил на тебя, и ты защищался единственным доступным способом. Я здесь, потому что ты ни в чем не виноват. Ты не напрашивался на мучения. Любой другой бы не пережил ни плена, ни пыток Берка, а если бы и пережил, то помутился бы разумом, но тебе хватило сил продержаться. Чудо, что ты вообще можешь двигаться, работать, говорить. Да, сейчас у тебя проблемы, но при таких обстоятельствах кто бы их избежал? Ты справишься с ними, как справлялся раньше. 

– Как? – дрожащим голосом прошептал Северус. – Я не могу спать. Не могу мыслить здраво. Минерва права. Я начинаю сдавать. 

– Нет. Ты только выбился из сил. Кто может обходиться без сна столько, сколько ты? Естественно, сейчас ты не можешь связно мыслить. Ты переутомился, подавлен, и на тебя слишком много всего навалилось. Как только ты хорошенько отдохнешь и поешь, все перестанет казаться таким безрадостным. 

Мрачное лицо Северуса выражало насмешку красноречивее любых слов. Он молчал не меньше минуты. 

– Если бы я находился в здравом уме, то проклял бы тебя за твое идиотское заявление. 

Проявление силы духа вызвало у Гарри улыбку: 

– Повезло мне, что ни один из нас сейчас не находится в здравом уме. Я знаю, что говорю. У меня есть одна неплохая идея. 

Скептицизм Северуса был очевиден. Тем не менее, он поинтересовался: 

– Что за идея? 

– Последние месяцы нам пришлось... очень нелегко, – сказал Гарри. – Ты еще доверяешь мне? 

Гарри приготовился услышать «нет». Северус и в лучшие времена отличался подозрительностью. А сейчас, с такими трудностями, кто знает, насколько обострилась его паранойя. 

Молчание длилось целую вечность. Наконец, Северус решился его нарушить. 

– Да, – тихо ответил он. – Ты... имел полное право убить меня за ту ночь, но почему-то не стал мстить. 

– Может, пока забудем о той ночи? – взмолился Гарри. 

– Как я могу забыть? Я… 

– Ты не знал, что делать, а я на тебя давил. Мы вернемся к этому, когда тебе станет лучше. А сейчас давай займемся твоим отдыхом. 

Северус, видимо, тоже слишком устал, чтобы спорить. 

– Ты сказал, что у тебя появилась идея, – напомнил он после длинной паузы. 

– Да. Здесь важную роль играет доверие. Ты помог мне избавиться от кошмаров. Я подумал, что мог бы помочь избавиться от твоих. 

Даже не прикасаясь к Северусу, Гарри ощутил, как тот весь подобрался: 

– Ты хочешь проникнуть ко мне в разум и… 

– Нет, – перебил Гарри, пока Северус не успел поддаться панике. – Я знаю, после того как с тобой обошелся Берк, любой ментальный контакт принесет вред. Я предлагаю другое. 

Северус пару раз неровно выдохнул – ему явно требовалось усилие, чтобы успокоиться. 

– Тогда что ты предлагаешь? – спросил он. 

– Я думаю, что смогу держать тебя в спящем состоянии, без кошмаров, с помощью… своей магии, – объяснил Гарри. 

– Магии? – повторил Северус, будто не расслышал. 

Гарри кивнул: 

– После целительских сеансов и, гм, того, чем мы занимались, я, ээ, я неплохо знаком с твоим организмом. Думаю, что смогу поддерживать твой мозг на уровне мирного сна. В крайнем случае, разбужу тебя, когда сон станет беспокойным, и кошмар не успеет набрать силу. Что думаешь? 

Гарри понимал, о чем просит. Для осуществления задуманного требовалось полное, абсолютное доверие. Он не мог управлять мыслями Северуса, но он просил позволения управлять силой, которая эти самые мысли питала. Стоит ошибиться в расчете объема энергии, и Северус никогда об этом не узнает – его мозг поджарится. И все эти предположения промелькнули в темных глазах. 

Северус долго не сводил с него взгляда. 

– Я думаю, это невероятно, – тихо заметил он. 

– Предоставь все мне, ладно? – попросил Гарри. – Ты позволишь мне попытаться? 

Северус тут же кивнул. Гарри поначалу даже решил, что его разыгрывают, но, поразмыслив, он понял, что мгновенное согласие было обусловлено, скорее всего, полным отчаянием. 

– Как ты собираешься действовать? – спросил Северус, явно испытывая неловкость. 

Догадки Гарри о полной безысходности подтверждались. Взглянув в покрасневшие опухшие глаза, он подумал, что дополнительного стресса Северусу не пережить. Тогда Гарри, призвав свои силы, потянулся магией к Северусу. 

На словах он бы ни за что не смог объяснить, как все происходило. Для себя Гарри представлял этот процесс как подключение видеомагнитофона к телевизору в магическом эквиваленте. Его магия проникла в организм Северуса так, как проникала каждую ночь, когда они занимались любовью. Гарри принялся напитывать ею Северуса. 

– Спи, Северус, – тихо сказал он. 

Он никогда не воздействовал на мозговые клетки. Он даже точно не знал, хватит ли того мизера магии, что он на них направил. А Северус вдруг резко закрыл глаза и рухнул боком на диван, как подкошенный Убивающим заклятием. 

Потрясенный Гарри едва успел его подхватить. Испугавшись мысли об Убивающем заклятье, он быстро проверил у Северуса пульс. К его великому облегчению, под все еще холодной кожей ощущалось мерное биение. 

С облегчением выдохнув, Гарри переместил Северуса так, чтобы тот лег с ногами на диван, и опустил его голову к себе на колени. Мысленным приказом он снял с Северуса обувь, жилет и мантию. Гарри подумал, не трансфигурировать ли рубашку и брюки Северуса в его любимое ночное одеяние, но затем решил не слишком своевольничать, а осторожно укутал Северуса, сотворив пару одеял. 

Откинувшись на диване, Гарри взглянул на Северуса. Заточение у Берка оставило свой след в резких чертах и угловатостях измученного лица. Рука Гарри сама собой погладила по-прежнему холодную обветренную кожу, и пальцы проскользнули в темные пряди. 

Волосы, с которыми Гарри любил играть, совсем потеряли вид. Гарри не припоминал, чтобы Северус доводил их до состояния липкой зловонной пакли. Теперь, вблизи, стало заметно, что Северус давно не пользовался очищающими чарами, тогда как раньше накладывал их по нескольку раз день. Он никогда не практиковал систематические водные процедуры, но чистоту соблюдал всегда тщательно. Почуяв запах, Гарри начал понимать, почему Минерве сегодня пришлось вызвать Северуса на разговор. 

Ничего, мыло и вода легко поправят дело, успокоил себя Гарри, не убирая пальцев из немытых волос. Другой рукой он взял кружку и, расслабившись в удобном углу дивана, отхлебнул из нее. Удивительно, насколько приятно было оказаться в этой комнате с Северусом вновь даже при столь невеселых обстоятельствах. 

Его магия продолжала течь в Северуса. Это были скорее чары, отслеживающие состояние, чем активное заклинание. Гарри ощущал, как сильно нуждался во сне человек, лежащий у него на коленях, как исстрадался его организм без отдыха. 

Да и ему самому, если честно, требовалось то же лекарство. Гарри понимал, что вымотался. Позволив себе закрыть глаза, он в то же время слушал, как мерно и успокаивающе дышит Северус и весело трещит в камине огонь. 

Прошло около часа, и в организме Северуса что-то изменилось. Заставив себя открыть глаза, Гарри взглянул в искаженное мукой лицо. Магический поток подсказал, что источник возбуждения находится в нервной системе. Видимо, Северус оказался во власти кошмара. 

По-прежнему не зная, что делает, Гарри усилил поток. По наитию он заставил возбужденную систему работать в прежнем спокойном ритме и постарался оплести Северуса прочной защитной сетью. Мало-помалу потревоженный организм Северуса вновь погрузился в легкую дремоту. И что самое важное, тот не просыпался. 

Гарри смотрел, как смягчается суровое лицо после победы магии над кошмаром. Убедившись, что Северус вновь спит крепким мирным сном, он пристроился головой на мягком углу спинки дивана и тоже заснул. 

*~*~*

Северус резко открыл глаза. Обзор закрывала серая шерсть грубой вязки. Северус смутился. Почему он уткнулся лицом в свитер? Вскоре он понял, что лежит щекой на чем-то теплом и жестком – на чьих-то коленях. Пока разум лихорадочно искал ответ, что, где, и как, импровизированная подушка шевельнулась. 

– Доброе утро, – прозвучал сонный голос, безошибочно принадлежавший Гарри Поттеру. 

Перед мысленным взором Северуса промелькнули обрывочные воспоминания о том, как Гарри увел его с улицы, где разыгралась буря. Северус встал; он не имел права лежать на коленях Гарри. 

В голове немного прояснилось, и Северус поймал себя на том, что впервые за несколько месяцев проснулся, не трясясь от ужаса. Более того, в глазах не было ощущения, будто они засыпаны песком. Мышцы не ныли, словно после ночи на дыбе Берка. Усталость еще не ушла, но она уже не походила на полное истощение, ставшее привычным. На ум пришло вчерашнее предложение Гарри о помощи. Получается, своим первым за долгие месяцы нормальным сном он обязан магии Гарри. 

Северус не знал, что сказать. Полусползший с дивана Гарри поднялся и потянулся, поморщившись – похоже, у него затекла шея. Впрочем, неудивительно. Должно быть, Гарри всю ночь так сидел и сторожил, пока сам Северус спал. И, кажется, без кошмаров. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Гарри. На его усталом лице читалось только беспокойство. 

В горле пересохло. Северус с трудом сглотнул. Он сгорал от унижения и глубокого стыда. Зачем, зачем Гарри так о нем заботился? 

– Вчера я... не должен был навязываться, – прохрипел он, вновь обретя дар речи. – Это было... – Он не находил слов, чтобы описать тяжесть своей очередной ошибки. 

– Ты на ногах не стоял вчера. А навязался как раз я, так что давай сейчас оставим это в стороне, – возразил Гарри с привычной беспечностью и повторил: – Как твое самочувствие? 

– Лучше, – признался Северус. – Я... спасибо. 

– Ты выглядишь намного лучше, – заметил Гарри. – Но тебе, пожалуй, стоило бы поспать еще дня два-три. Я могу это устроить. 

– Ты не должен ради меня надрываться, – возразил Северус. Под решительным взглядом знакомых зеленых глаз ему было не по себе. 

– Я не надрывался. На самом деле, прошлой ночью я впервые с января по-настоящему выспался, – признался Гарри, и его слова прозвучали искренне. 

Северус опустил взгляд на свои брюки – все в пятнах. Несвежая рубашка тоже оставляла желать лучшего. От него разило немытым телом. Значит, Гарри чувствовал его запах. И все-таки сидел рядом, как ни в чем не бывало. 

– Северус? 

Мягкий голос завораживал, проникал в самую душу. Северус заставил себя оторваться от пола и взглянуть в полные тревоги глаза. 

– Да? 

– Мы оба выжаты как лимон. Мы с января не отдыхали толком. Если средство помогает, может, не стоит слишком долго раздумывать над ним? 

– Я не могу позволить, чтобы ты… – начал было Северус. 

– Нет, можешь, – категорично оборвал его Гарри. – Ты спал. Я спал. Никто не остался внакладе. 

– Ты всю ночь пролежал, перекрученный как крендель, – напомнил Северус. Даже теперь Гарри шевелил головой, словно пытался размять мышцы. Можно было бы помассировать ему шею и унять боль, только свое время Северус уже давно упустил. 

– Но я спал, – Гарри чуть улыбнулся. 

Сон был милостью небес, однако въезжать в рай на горбу Гарри Северусу не позволяла совесть. 

– Ты не можешь проводить каждую ночь, сидя на диване, - сказал он. 

– Тогда сегодня мы перейдем в спальню, – заявил Гарри. – Ой, ну что ты... – принялся уговаривать он, очевидно, заметив, как напрягся Северус, – мы наденем пижамы, договорились? В конце концов, я трансфигурирую себе раскладушку рядом с твоей кроватью. Мне просто надо находиться поблизости, чтобы дотягиваться магией. Мы все устроим. Пожалуйста... не переживай так. Прошлая ночь пошла на пользу нам обоим. Давай попробуем, ладно? Пожалуйста. 

Гордость Северуса требовала немедленно отказать. Однако Гарри вчерашней помощью перехватил его на краю пропасти. Его умственные способности еще не восстановились полностью, но мыслилось гораздо яснее. Тело уже не представляло собой дрожащий сгусток ноющей боли. Он словно... преобразился. Как можно было отказаться от еще одной ночи без кошмара? 

– Я знаю, это признак слабости, но... 

– Не слабости, – возразил Гарри, – а благоразумия. Нам обоим нужен отдых. А теперь, может, хочешь позавтракать? 

Неожиданно для себя Северус обнаружил, что проголодался. Кивнув, он взглянул на Гарри, по-прежнему не понимая, зачем тот берет на себя его проблемы. 

– Хорошо, – Гарри одарил его самой настоящей улыбкой. – Почему бы тебе не принять душ, а я пока попрошу Добби принести нам чего-нибудь поесть? 

Предложение прозвучало беспечно, но сохранять подобие нормальной обстановки Гарри явно стоило немалых усилий. Никто лучше него не знал, что Северус был близок к срыву, что самоконтроль буквально утекал у него сквозь пальцы. Северус хотел, чтобы Гарри знал, как ценят его старания, но все, что приходило в голову, только превратило бы признание в слезливую драму, отчего они оба оказались бы в неловком положении. 

Взглянув в полные надежды глаза, Северус призвал ошметки своего чувства юмора. 

– Мог бы просто сказать, что от меня воняет, – сухо сказал он. 

Гарри округлил глаза. 

– Ладно, – усмехнулся он. – От тебя воняет. Иди в душ. 

У Северуса невольно дернулись кончики губ. Поразительно, как одна ночь спокойного сна может поменять взгляд на жизнь. 

– Не стоит быть настолько прямолинейным, – заметил он, не сводя взгляда со смеющихся глаз. – Неужели у гриффиндорцев нет даже зачаточных способностей к дипломатии? 

– Их перекрыла вонища, – парировал Гарри, еле выговаривая слова от смеха. – Давай. Иди и вымойся. 

Гарри давно так не хохотал на памяти Северуса. Его смех обладал какой-то целительной силой. Впервые за целую вечность между ними не проскальзывало и намека на напряжение. Дела не пошли как по маслу, но воздух не был отравлен ничем, – ни враждебностью, ни ссорой – кроме запаха его немытого тела. 

Поднявшись с дивана и направившись в спальню, чтобы взять чистые белье и одежду, Северус невольно задумался, что за магию использовал вчера Гарри. Он знал, что вторжения в его сознание со стороны Гарри точно не последовало, но ощущал себя сейчас так, будто заново родился, и это невольно наводило на мысли, что без каких-то дополнительных манипуляций все же не обошлось. Двадцать четыре часа назад он был убежден, что его мир рушится на глазах. Минерва прозрачно намекнула на лечение в Святом Мунго. Ситуация с Гарри не оставляла надежд на потепление. Казалось, на его голову свалились все на свете несчастья одновременно. Но теперь… 

В ситуации с Гарри появился проблеск надежды. Это-то и стало поворотным моментом, признал Северус. Им уже не суждено вернуть утраченную после предательства близость и интимную связь, но благодаря прощению Гарри они могли оставаться друзьями. Это нежданное благо заставило померкнуть даже угрозу Святого Мунго. 

Доставая рубашку из ящика, Северус через незакрытую дверь услышал тоненький голосок домового эльфа. 

– Гарри Поттер звал Добби? 

– Привет, Добби, – поздоровался Гарри радостно и дружелюбно, как всегда разговаривал с этим странным маленьким существом. – Не мог бы ты приготовить нам с профессором Снейпом завтрак? 

– Гарри Поттер снова остается с профессором Снейпом? – полюбопытствовал Добби. 

Гарри молчал целую вечность. 

Северус не смел вздохнуть, ожидая ответа. Конечно, Гарри не станет ругать дерзкого эльфа за столь личный вопрос, но уж точно развеет все его заблуждения. 

– Да, – прозвучал негромко невозмутимый голос Гарри. – Принесешь нам мармелада, который так любит профессор Снейп? 

Может, сегодня утром мир и не рухнул, но признание Гарри выбило почву из-под ног Северуса. 

Покачнувшись, он схватился за комод и глубоко задышал. В глазах защипало, и он почувствовал, что может разрыдаться в любую секунду, но... впервые за несколько месяцев причиной тому не были страдания. 

Овладев собой, он вытащил из ящика белую рубашку, осторожно закрыл его и, пока Гарри разговаривал с эльфом, незамеченный, проскользнул из спальни в ванную. 

После январских событий он думал, что бодрость и хорошее настроение никогда не вернутся, но теперь он чувствовал себя... почти счастливым. Северус понятия не имел, чем заслужил это чудо, но вчерашнюю безысходность оно определенно затмило с легкостью. 

*~*~*

– У вас найдется свободная минута? – спросил Гарри, заглядывая в дверь кабинета директрисы. 

Позади ее стола разливался яркий солнечный свет. Вчерашняя буря улеглась, и зима, наконец, стала сдавать позиции. Гарри подумалось, что это весеннее утро точно отражало перемены в его жизни. 

– Конечно, Гарри. Входи, – пригласила Минерва, откладывая бумаги и перо. 

Проходя в кабинет, Гарри улыбнулся, поприветствовал портрет машущего профессора Дамблдора и присел у стола. 

– Чем могу быть полезна? – спросила Минерва. 

Взглянув ей в глаза, Гарри решил не терять зря времени на светские беседы: 

– Северус мне сказал, что вы хотите отправить его в Святого Мунго. 

Тема разговора директрису не удивила. 

– Если ты решил убедить меня, что ему становится лучше, то напрасно, – с глубоким вздохом сказала она. – На этой неделе Северус шесть раз скандалил с учениками. И ты, наверное, слышал, что все четверокурсники с Гриффиндора получили отработку на месяц. 

– Минерва, он каждый день с ними ругается, из года в год. 

– Да, но теперешние споры по другому поводу. Он не владеет собой. Он… 

– Он прошел через ад, – перебил Гарри. – Вы знаете, что с ним сделал Берк. Сейчас только преподавание и держит его на плаву. 

– Гарри, мой долг – заботиться о благополучии студентов. У меня их перебывало десятки с жалобами на его дурное обращение, и трое учителей – на его состояние. Я не могу продолжать их игнорировать. Северус сейчас ведет себя неразумно. Он даже не соблюдает гигиену. Я надеялась, что когда он вернется к работе, то возьмет себя в руки, но увы. Лечение в Святом Мунго... 

– Довершит начатое Берком, – сказал Гарри. – Вы знаете, он не продержится там и недели. Я понимаю ваши проблемы, но прошу вас, сделайте мне личное одолжение, не отсылайте его в лечебницу. 

– Думаешь, мне этого хочется? Я знаю его тридцать лет. Но я не могу оставаться в стороне от происходящего, – ответила Минерва. 

– Я знаю. Я понимаю, что в последнее время Северус испытывал чрезвычайный стресс, но вчера он впервые за несколько месяцев уснул. Я не могу сказать, что он исцелился или прекрасно себя чувствует, но по сравнению со вчерашним состоянием ему определенно стало лучше. Я думаю, что его дела, наконец, пошли на лад. Может, вы дадите ему еще один шанс?.. 

Директриса долго не сводила с него глаз: 

– Говоришь, по сравнению со вчерашним состоянием ему стало лучше? 

Гарри кивнул, не отводя взгляда: 

– Он спал всю ночь, съел и завтрак, и обед, и принял душ. 

– И, по-твоему, это значит, его дела пошли на лад? 

Гарри не мог винить Минерву за скептицизм. Если вчера вечером он сам испугался за Северуса, то днем она, без сомнения, встревожилась не меньше. 

– Да, – ответил он, глядя в голубые глаза. – Я готов взять на себя ответственность за него. Если бы вы дали ему неделю… 

– Как можно исцелиться за неделю? – спросила Минерва. У Гарри упало сердце, но она сумела его удивить. – Нет. Я дам ему еще месяц. Если к тому времени у него не появится заметных сдвигов, я буду вынуждена настаивать, чтобы он обратился за помощью к профессионалам как ради самого себя, так и ради своих студентов. 

Гарри, ошеломленный ее великодушием, не мог связать двух слов: 

– Спасибо, Минерва. Я даже не знаю, что сказать. 

– Он и мой друг, Гарри, – заметила она. – Я молюсь, чтобы ты оказался прав. Больно видеть его таким. 

Гарри кивнул: 

– Я знаю, но... он самый сильный из всех, кого я знаю, Минерва. Он справится. 

Она просияла как весеннее солнышко в окне за ее спиной. 

– Думаю, ты прав, – она всмотрелась в его лицо и добавила: – Позволь сказать, ты и сам выглядишь заметно здоровее. 

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Гарри. – Я чувствую себя лучше. Гм, не буду вам мешать. 

Он встал. 

– Увидимся за ужином, – попрощалась Минерва. 

Выйдя в коридор, Гарри вдруг почувствовал себя не у дел. Он мог бы провести остаток дня в гриффиндорской башне с Гермионой и Роном, но душа стремилась в подземелья. Полноценный сон повлиял на Северуса чудесным образом, и Гарри втайне безумно боялся, что, если оставит его надолго одного, то кошмар повторится. Но еще сильнее было желание увидеть Северуса, просто побыть с ним. И Гарри, надеясь, что не успел надоесть своим присутствием, направился в слизеринскую часть замка. 

На его стук ответили после короткой заминки. Когда Северус открыл дверь, на лице его читалось удивление. 

– Э-э, привет, – несмело поздоровался Гарри, пытаясь не пялиться чересчур на чистого и отдохнувшего Северуса. Его глаза все еще были украшены темными мешками, но выглядели уже не настолько воспаленными, как в предыдущие месяцы. 

– Привет, – ответил Северус, скорее, смущенный, нежели раздосадованный нежданным визитом. – Ты что-то забыл? 

Гарри покачал головой: 

– Я, гм, хотел... в смысле... можно войти? 

Вчера на свою просьбу он бы получил автоматический отказ, но сегодня Северус открыл дверь шире и молча отошел в сторону, пропуская внутрь. 

В знакомой гостиной Гарри бросились в глаза высокие груды пергаментов по всей поверхности столика, что стоял между диваном и камином. Утром их не было. 

– Что это? 

Лицо Северуса омрачилось сожалением. 

– Непроверенные домашние работы за три недели. Я... не понимал, сколько их накопилось. Неудивительно, что Минерва вчера забила тревогу. 

– Кстати о Минерве, я только что говорил с ней, – сообщил Гарри. Чувствуя, что напряженность в комнате удесятерилась, он поспешил добавить: – Она согласилась дать нам еще один месяц, а потом уже только рассмотреть вариант со Святым Мунго. 

– Месяц? – вид у Северуса был ошеломленный. 

– Она не хочет, чтобы ты уходил, Северус. Она хочет как лучше для тебя. Мы все хотим. 

Северус опустил взгляд: 

– Должно быть, я... устроил целое представление, если вызвал столько беспокойства. 

Гарри не знал, как ответить. Он хотел опровергнуть слова о «представлении», но Северусу он еще не лгал. 

– Никто не ждал, что после январских событий ты мгновенно восстановишься. Любой другой на твоем месте не выжил бы. Если ты не можешь притворяться, что ничего не было, это не делает тебя слабым. 

Северус вскинул взгляд: 

– Я... не просто слабый. Я... совсем разбит. 

Он явно испытывал неловкость от своего признания. Но то, что Северусу хватило духу высказать наболевшее, было невероятно. Польщенный доверием, Гарри подошел ближе и дотронулся до напряженного предплечья. 

– Конечно, твои чувства естественны, – заверил он. – Ты оказался на волосок от смерти. Любой другой после того, через что ты прошел, чувствовал бы себя точно так же. Но ты пережил пытки Берка, и это пройдешь. 

Сомнения Северуса были очевидны. 

Гарри шагнул еще ближе и, приглашая Северуса в свои объятия, легонько подтолкнул его локтем. 

Секунду Северус сопротивлялся. Гарри видел, что в темных глазах бушевало сражение. Их взгляды встретились, и затем Северус рухнул в его объятия, цепляясь за него как за соломинку. 

Понимая, что для Северуса, который не находил себе покоя, простое объятие может оказаться решающим, Гарри обнял его крепче и принялся потирать его теплую спину, обтянутую парчовым жилетом. 

– Я знаю, тебе, наверно, кажется, что все разваливается на глазах, – прошептал он, – но я обещаю, все устроится. Мы справимся. 

Северус, уткнувшийся ему в шею, поднял голову. 

– Мы? – тихо спросил он. 

– Ты не один. Мы справимся вместе, – пообещал Гарри. Ему невольно вспомнилось последнее обещание, данное Северусу – уберечь его от боли. Уберечь не удалось, но поскольку теперь исполнение обещания зависело исключительно от него самого, Гарри был настроен гораздо оптимистичнее. 

Гарри ожидал, что столкнется с сомнениями или подозрениями. Северус и в лучших обстоятельствах с трудом отваживался довериться. Но сейчас тот, пожалуй, был в замешательстве. 

– Я не понимаю, почему ты не ненавидишь меня за то, что я тебе сделал той ночью. 

Гарри напрягся – опять всплыла взрывоопасная тема. Очевидно, Северус не успокоится, пока не получит объяснения. 

– Любовь не исчезает только из-за того, что человек оступается, – тихо сказал он. 

– Любовь?.. – Северус выглядел так, будто его обухом по голове ударили. 

Гарри надеялся избегать разговоров о любви, пока Северус эмоционально не окрепнет. Он не хотел привносить в их хрупкие отношения повод для угрозы или тревоги. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять: человеку, которого жестоко изнасиловали, не доставит радости выслушивать излияния нежных чувств. 

Однако Северус не выглядел запуганным. И Гарри приободрился. 

– Да, – ответил он, – я, э-э... испытываю к тебе все те же чувства. – Возможно, ему не следовало так говорить, пока Северус не разобрался в себе, и Гарри поспешил добавить: – Пожалуйста, не волнуйся. Я знаю, что ты... не готов к тому, чем мы занимались, и... понимаю, что, возможно, тебе уже не захочется. Я просто... беспокоюсь. Я ни за что не стал бы принуждать тебя или… 

– Гарри, – прервал Северус его испуганное бормотание. 

В голосе и глазах Северуса проскальзывали какие-то эмоции, которые Гарри не мог распознать. 

– Да? – отозвался он, нервничая. 

Несколько мгновений Северус молчал – видимо, ему требовалось время, чтобы выразить свои мысли. Потом он заговорил, - настороженно, как обычно отвечал на признания Гарри, когда они были любовниками. 

– Может, Берк и уничтожил мою... веру в самого себя, но пошатнуть мою веру в тебя ему не удалось. Несмотря на все усилия. 

Взгляд, полный боли, не лгал. В Гарри словно что-то надломилось. Его затрясло как в лихорадке. 

– Боже, Северус, – пробормотал Гарри и снова его обнял. 

Северус тоже дрожал. Близости – вот чего не хватало им обоим все это время. И она помогла унять дрожь. 

Выпускать Северуса не хотелось, но, когда тот отстранился, Гарри не стал его удерживать. Они неловко смотрели друг на друга, и оба, похоже, не знали, что сказать. 

Наконец Северус нарушил молчание: 

– Я должен проверить все домашние задания. 

Гарри взглянул на устрашающие горы свитков: 

– Я могу помочь? 

– Ты не должен…– завел было свое Северус, но Гарри уже воодушевился. 

– Брось, – бодро перебил он. – Две пары глаз просмотрят их вдвое быстрее. 

К его неимоверному облегчению, Северус нерешительно кивнул. И они вместе направились навстречу грандиозной задаче. 

*~*~*

Северус вернулся вместе с Гарри к дивану, и мысли его занимало только одно. 

Гарри Поттер его все еще любил. 

Внутренний голос призывал не верить этому признанию. Даже без грязного ментального вмешательства Берка Северус знал себя. Ему помогали только из-за каких-нибудь гнусных целей, и потому у него вошло в привычку подозревать худшее в любом, кто с ним связывался. Кроме Гарри. Сомнениям противоречили факты. Гарри ни разу не воспользовался своим преимуществом. 

Взять хотя бы прошлую ночь. 

Вчера Северус опустился ниже некуда. Никогда отчаяние не наваливалось на него с такой тяжестью, как там, на холодном берегу озера. Ему и в самом деле казалось, что он потерял все. Святой Мунго станет его могилой. Минерве придется найти нового преподавателя на замену на время его лечения, и куда потом возвращаться? Любому другому Мастеру Зелий – оправившемуся от расстройства – не составило бы труда получить новую работу, только бывшие Пожиратели Смерти какой бы то ни было профессии спросом нынче не пользовались, а после публичного обвинения в совращении малолетнего на то, чтобы найти где-либо место учителя, не оставалось ни единого шанса. 

Милостей и тепла будущее обещало не больше, чем беспощадный дождь и ветер. Северус не знал, как справиться с проблемами. Он не мог спать. Не мог есть. Он превратился в развалину. Впереди маячили лечебница и медленный унизительный конец. Ледяная мутная вода казалась единственным спасением. И тогда в самый беспросветный момент среди яростной бури возник Гарри Поттер. 

Северус был совершенно беззащитен, но Гарри просто вывел его из-под разгулявшейся непогоды и с помощью магии обеспечил ему неплохой сон – впервые за несколько месяцев. И сегодня... Гарри разговаривал с Минервой и выпросил у нее еще один шанс. За Северуса никто так не заступался, особенно в то время, когда он не мог поручиться за нормальное исполнение своих обязанностей. Сам он не решился бы пообещать Минерве улучшения через месяц, но Гарри почему-то в него верил. 

Но из всего, что Гарри успел сделать с тех пор, как спас его, самым удивительным было его сегодняшнее признание. Гарри его все еще любил. Северус, сам когда-то раненный подобным вероломством, недоумевал, как у Гарри хватило сил его простить. Но Гарри преодолел и боль, и разочарование – ради него. 

Гордость требовала отвергнуть доброту Гарри, выставить его прочь. Ничего не изменилось. Причины их январского разрыва не устарели и не позабылись. Гарри знал, каким он был раньше, чем занимался в школе. Только... грех вмешательства в память тяготил душу Северуса гораздо сильнее. Его поступок – бредовый, непростительный – неопровержимо доказывал повреждение ума. Все это время совесть, по примеру пыток Берка, не давала ему покоя. Даже за те ужасные вещи, которые он совершал, будучи Пожирателем Смерти, пока не одумался и не присоединился к Альбусу, она грызла его не так беспощадно. 

Поразительно, что Гарри вообще проявил к нему интерес. Его великодушная помощь изумляла не меньше. А Северус, вопреки гордости, сейчас как никогда нуждался в помощи. Сон, дарованный магией, оказался самым действенным лекарством. До выздоровления или возвращения в норму было еще далеко, но разум прояснился, и настроение... что ж, впервые за несколько месяцев Северус не испытывал желания кинуться с Астрономической Башни или утопиться в ледяном озере. Все благодаря Гарри. 

– Северус? 

Северус вздрогнул: оказывается, Гарри уже не первый раз его окликал. 

– Да? 

– Можешь дать мне ответы к вопросам? – Гарри указал на горы непроверенной домашней работы на столике. – Тогда нам не придется прерываться каждые полчаса, чтобы ты дал мне нужный. 

Северус кивнул. Потянувшись к ближайшей куче, он вытащил домашнюю работу самого способного студента, кое-что в ней исправил и положил ее сверху, чтобы Гарри сверял остальные с ней. В течение следующего получаса он проделал то же для остальных стопок бумаг. Один только объем заставлял его пасовать. Семь уроков в день, пятнадцать дней непроверенной домашней работы... нужно было поставить оценку буквально на сотне пергаментов. 

– Мы справимся, – тихо заверил Гарри. 

Стыдоба. Должно быть, после испытаний прошедших месяцев привычная бесстрастная маска на его лице истончилась. 

– Разумеется, это твое излюбленное времяпрепровождение по субботам, – заметил Северус, ощутив укол вины. Ведь это он пренебрегал обязанностями последний месяц. Гарри не должен был разгребать его завалы. 

Гарри робко ему улыбнулся. 

– Вообще-то, я бы, наверное, с удовольствием и жабьи сердца нарезал, если бы мы могли сидеть здесь вместе как сейчас, – застенчиво ответил он. 

Готовая едкость застыла на губах Северуса – глаза Гарри не лгали. Помешавшийся или нет, но Северус прекрасно понимал, сколь редкую и незаслуженную награду получил. И от нее нельзя было отмахнуться. 

Вспоминая, как... он оскорбительно вел себя с Гарри с января, Северус осознал сейчас, насколько несправедливо тот страдал в этой ситуации. Гарри всего лишь любил и пытался сделать как лучше, а его старания обернулись наказанием. Северусу нечем было расплатиться за прошлые грехи, но... даже будучи не совсем в себе, он мог на будущее хотя бы попытаться умерить враждебность. 

Гарри явно успел его изучить, чтобы приготовиться ко всему, что он собирался сказать. Когда Северус не ответил на признание колкостью, Гарри расслабился, и напряженность на его лице сменилась нежностью. 

– Вот, начни с этих, – предложил Гарри, передавая ближайшую стопку домашней работы. – Я займусь этими. 

Северус приступил к разбору бумаг. 

Преподавание одной дисциплины на протяжении тридцати с лишним лет обернулось для него проблемой. Доскональное знание своего предмета позволяло без особого труда оценивать тесты и домашние задания и, следовательно, управляться с проверкой быстрее. Но чем изученней была тема, тем меньше это занятие вызывало интереса. Кроме того, чтобы избавиться от усталости как телесной, так и умственной, одной ночи полноценного отдыха оказалось явно мало. Северус это понял, клюя носом над работами пятикурсников. 

Его неудержимо клонило в сон; слова на листах расплывались. В конце концов, веки отяжелели настолько, что у него не хватало усилий их разомкнуть. Может, если посидеть с закрытыми глазами минут пять, беды не будет... 

Через какое-то время Северус резко очнулся от сна. В первую очередь он заметил, что уже не держит в руках ученические пергаменты и лежит на диване на спине. Повернувшись на бок, он увидел, что Гарри Поттер сидит на коврике перед диваном и читает маггловский детектив. 

Гарри, словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, оторвался от книги. 

– Привет, – улыбнулся он. – Как твое самочувствие? 

– Сколько я проспал? 

– Часов шесть. 

Шесть часов? Чтобы закончить проверку к понедельнику, ему пришлось бы корпеть над пергаментами всю субботу и воскресенье. Северус подскочил на месте: 

– Работы… 

– Проверены, – заявил Гарри. 

– Проверены? Ты справился один со всей грудой за шесть часов? – Это было невозможно. При всем могуществе Гарри академическая часть не была его сильной стороной. 

– Ну, не один. Гермиона и Рон помогли. 

– Что? Они были здесь? – Северус не мог поверить. Неужели он настолько отключился, что не услышал, как Уизли проходили через его охранные чары? 

– Нет, я связался с ними по камину, – пояснил Гарри. 

Северус сел, спустив ноги с дивана, и постарался взглянуть на ситуацию в целом. Решение удержаться от споров уже не казалось таким твердым. От мысли о том, что по милости Гарри окружающим стало известно о его опрометчивой просьбе о помощи, внутри все вскипело. Давя в себе желание разораться, он выговорил: 

– Взваливать эти заботы на плечи Уизли было... неприемлемо. То, что ты пришел мне на помощь, уже плохо. Не хватало еще, чтобы все… 

– Северус, – оборвал Гарри его поток резкостей. – Не все. Только Гермиона и Рон. Им ты тоже небезразличен. Они искренне хотели чуть-чуть облегчить тебе жизнь, и им представилась возможность. Когда я просил их помочь, я предупредил, что они могут отказаться. Они с готовностью откликнулись. 

– И все равно ты не должен был… 

– Пожалуйста, не зацикливайся на этом. Работы проверены. Оценки проставлены. Ты еще немного поспал, и у тебя впереди весь завтрашний день для отдыха, без этого дамоклова меча над головой. 

– Ответственность несу я. Это я пренебрегал своими обязанностями. 

Гарри нахмурился: 

– Ничем ты не пренебрегал. Ты восстанавливался после пыток, которые большинство людей просто не пережили бы. Ради Бога, перестань себя казнить. Я знаю, ты очень гордый, и тебе нелегко позволить другому что-либо для тебя сделать, но в помощи правда нет ничего особенного. 

– Может, я и сошел с ума, но я отказываюсь быть объектом жалости или благотворительности, – уперся Северус. 

– Ой, не надо... не сошел ты с ума. И это не жалость и не благотворительность, ясно? Нравится тебе или нет, теперь ты член нашей семьи. В семье помогают друг другу. Рон и Гермиона так и поступают. 

Глядя в пылающие зеленые глаза, Северус совсем растерялся. О семьях он знал не больше, чем о любви. 

– Я потерял право на помощь, когда предал твое доверие, – выдавил он наконец. 

– С чего ты взял? 

– Ни один из вас не разговаривал со мной больше месяца, – напомнил Северус. – Значит, отношения изменились. 

– Мы злились на тебя, и не без причины. Но это было месяц назад. Теперь все в прошлом. 

Гарри явно говорил то, что думал. По его недовольной гримасе читалось, насколько эта тема его утомила. Помолчав немного, он продолжил: 

– Послушай, если бы Гермиона или Рон пострадали и не смогли бы без посторонней помощи проверить домашние работы, ведь ты бы помог им? 

– Рон не учитель. 

– Не в этом дело. Просто ответь. Если бы ты мог помочь любому из них, затратив минимум усилий и пару часов, ты бы помог? 

Памятуя о том, как часто Уизли навещали его в лазарете, Северус неохотно кивнул. 

– Тогда, почему ты не можешь принять, что они тоже переживают? Мы видели, как ты мучаешься, а помочь ничем не могли. Сейчас от нас потребовалось совсем немного, поэтому, пожалуйста... не сердись. Пожалуйста. 

Северус не мог противиться этому умоляющему взгляду. Глубоко вздохнув, он вновь медленно кивнул. 

– Я в самом деле... благодарен за то, что ты и твои друзья для меня сделали… – тихо произнес он, понимая, что его вспышка гнева о благодарности не свидетельствует. 

– _Наши_ друзья, – поправил Гарри. – И не нужно благодарить. Дело не в долге и должниках. Так что, пожалуйста, постарайся не беспокоиться, ладно? 

Гарри отмахивался от одолжения, на которое Северус никогда не мог рассчитывать, особенно от тех, кого так горько разочаровал. Для него оставалось загадкой, как Гарри и Уизли могли до сих пор о нем заботиться, но после убедительных доказательств их поддержки он уже в ней не сомневался. Внутренний голос, естественно, напомнил ему, что он не стоит их заботы, но... Гарри знал, что он собой представляет, и до сих пор не ушел. Невероятно. Не в силах уложить это все в голове, Северус молча смотрел на Гарри, сидящего у его ног. 

– Ты голоден? – спросил тот, когда тишина затянулась. – Добби сказал, что принесет нам ужин, когда ты захочешь есть. Позвать его? 

– Да, – тихо согласился Северус. Оказывается, он сильно проголодался. 

Три часа спустя он зевал над журналом по зельям и изо всех сил пытался держать глаза открытыми. 

– Хочешь спать? – спросил Гарри, сидящий в соседнем кресле. 

– Спать? Я три часа назад проснулся. 

– Тебе нужно нагнать много сна, – пояснил Гарри привычным успокаивающим тоном. – Я сам вымотался. 

Северус мог понять, отчего – ведь именно Гарри без сна и отдыха проверил огромную гору работ. 

– В девять вечера в кровать отправляют только маленьких детей, – сказал Северус, пытаясь говорить так, как будто все было нормально. 

– Ну, так давай будем хорошими мальчиками и пойдем в кроватку, а? – улыбнулся в ответ Гарри. 

Почти как раньше, они с Гарри встали из кресел и пошли в спальню. Гарри мысленным приказом погасил настенные светильники в одной комнате и зажег в другой. Видя, как в очаге тоже вспыхнул огонь, Северус с удивлением понял, как ему не хватало этих мелочей, подтверждающих могущество Гарри. 

При виде кровати Гарри замер на полпути и промычал нечто невразумительное. К Северусу, видимо, здравомыслие вернулось не полностью, поскольку реакции Гарри он не понял: 

– В чем дело? 

– Хочешь, я, гм, трансфигурирую раскладушку рядом с кроватью? – спросил Гарри, всем своим видом излучая нерешительность. 

Очевидно, Гарри собрался потакать ему во всем абсолютно. 

Северус поразмыслил над предложением. Вчерашний отдых сотворил чудо, но к сексу он был не готов. Не то чтобы он был уверен, что Гарри предлагал возобновить интимную связь. Гарри сказал, что все еще любит его, но его признание не несло угрозы. На самом деле, Гарри всеми силами старался заверить его, что не будет давить и требовать невозможного. 

Если он согласится на вариант с раскладушкой, то глубоко ранит Гарри. Ранить Северус не хотел. Но также он не хотел давать Гарри пищу для неверных выводов. Ситуация вдруг стала пугающе сложной. 

– Эй, – тихий голос Гарри отвлек его внимание от зарождающегося страха. – Северус, меня устроит раскладушка. 

Если бы они легли на разные кровати, все бы упростилось. Они были бы словно как тогда, в лазарете. Только... Северус уже как два месяца выписался. 

– А меня нет, – тихо возразил он, набравшись смелости. 

– Тебя что? – переспросил явно смутившийся Гарри. 

– Не устроит раскладушка, как ты выразился. Я не... не могу позволить страху взять надо мной верх. 

– Тоже верно, – согласился Гарри. – Но вовсе не нужно добавлять себе мучений. Подумаешь, пустяки. Не надо из-за этого напрягаться. Я просто трансфигурирую… 

– Нет, – ответил Северус. – Прошлой ночью ты спросил меня, доверяю ли я тебе. Мой ответ не изменился. 

– Дело не в доверии, – сказал Гарри. – Тебе причинили боль, и ты имеешь право делать все необходимое для своего удобства. 

– Будешь ли ты спать на другом конце комнаты или на другом конце континента, проблема не исчезнет. Потакание страхам никому из нас не поможет. 

– Мы не потакаем, – возразил Гарри. 

– Нет, мы... хуже чем потакаем, – сказал Северус. Анализируя сумятицу в мозгах и душе, он попытался объяснить: – Мы... даем ему власть надо мной на всю мою оставшуюся жизнь. 

– Полагаю, излишне спрашивать, кому 'ему'. – Гарри явно не желал даже произносить имя Берка из опасения причинить боль. – Но то, что мы будем спать на разных кроватях, пока тебе не станет лучше, не дает ему над тобой власти. У тебя будет время для заживления ран. 

– Позволю себе не согласиться. – Северус не знал, почему продолжал настаивать. Знал только, что устал жить под гнетом мучений. Присутствие Гарри, вопреки всякой логике... помогало. С тех пор как Северус открыл глаза в лазарете, ему всегда становилось лучше, когда Гарри был рядом. Он уже понял, что именно его решение оттолкнуть Гарри привело к печальным обстоятельствам прошлой ночи. 

– Северус... 

– Я... – он не дал Гарри сказать ни слова – он чувствовал, что должен высказаться до того, как потеряет самообладание, – не тот, кем я был. Я не знаю, что от меня осталось, но кое-что я знаю точно. Берк был чудовищем и... подвергал меня чудовищным издевательствам. Именно ты его убил и вылечил раны, которые он оставил на моем теле. Я никоим образом не могу принять тебя за этого дьявола. Теперь ты стараешься вылечить раны, оставленные в моей душе. Я не знаю, почему ты продолжаешь беспокоиться обо мне, но тебе не все равно, и... это главное. 

Сейчас Северус как никогда чувствовал себя беззащитным. Он видел, как глубоко тронут Гарри его словами. На секунду ему показалось, что Гарри потерял дар речи. 

– Ты не должен… – выдавил наконец тот. 

– Да, должен. В течение прошедших трех месяцев ты... сильно переживал из-за того, что со мной сделал Берк. Сегодня это прекратится. Возможно, я сошел с ума. Возможно, никогда не смогу стать прежним, но... я не должен заставлять страдать тебя. 

Глаза Гарри странно сверкнули. 

– Я не пострадаю, если какое-то время посплю на раскладушке, – возразил он. 

– Не пострадаешь? Ты предпочел бы спать на ней? – поинтересовался Северус. Раньше ему не хватало смелости бросить вызов партнеру. В прошлом его любовники всегда уставали от него первыми. Внутренние сомнения, на которых играл Берк, нашептывали, что Гарри предпочитает лечь на раскладушку, чем рядом с ним, но поступки и поведение Гарри в течение прошедших недель подтверждали серьезность его чувств. Природная честность Гарри не допускала притворства. 

Гарри долго молчал. Северус буквально ощущал его потрясение. 

– Не в этом дело, – сказал наконец Гарри. – Речь не о том, чего хочу я. Речь о том, что нужно сделать, чтобы тебе было лучше. 

Любовь... это была любовь. Это признавал даже свихнувшийся безумец вроде Северуса. 

Не отводя взгляда, Северус сглотнул ком, застрявший в горле. 

– Прошедшие три месяца мы делали все по-моему, – сказал он. – И я оказался на грани. Я... хочу попробовать сделать по-твоему. – Чувствуя, что Гарри колеблется, Северус напомнил: – Если все пойдет не так, мы всегда можем трансфигурировать раскладушку позже. 

– Хорошо, – сдался Гарри. – Если ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого. 

– Уверен. – Зная, что, если бы не вмешательство Гарри, он, вероятно, сидел бы сейчас в особо охраняемой палате больницы, Северус тихо добавил: – Спасибо. 

Глаза Гарри вновь осветились непостижимой мягкостью. 

– Не за что меня благодарить, – сказал он. – Пойдешь в туалет первым? 

Обычный вопрос, будь он благословенен. Северус кивнул и поспешил в ванную. 

Когда немногим позже он вышел оттуда в ночной рубашке, то нервничал как первогодка, опоздавший на свой первый урок. Но при виде Гарри, переодевшегося в синюю пижаму, Северусу полегчало. 

Гарри оторвал взгляд от книги и улыбнулся: 

– Привет. Теперь моя очередь. 

Его слова звучали чудесной музыкой – так привычно и непринужденно, что, когда Гарри встал с кровати и прошел мимо, Северус не почувствовал ни малейшего сигнала тревоги. Он забрался в постель и, улегшись на спину под одеяло, стал ждать возвращения Гарри. 

Через несколько минут Гарри осторожно опустился рядом, словно боясь, что матрац взорвется. Его нервозность, как ни странно, помогла Северусу умерить собственные тревоги. 

Близость Гарри навевала некий уют. Уже одно ощущение его знакомого аромата и тепла невероятно успокаивало. Впервые за несколько месяцев постель не напоминала Северусу арктическую пустошь. 

Непривычным было только одно: от другой стороны кровати явственно исходило беспокойство. 

Поскольку за несколько минут ничего предосудительного не произошло, Гарри неровно вздохнул и, издав нервный смешок, повернулся набок лицом к Северусу, отделяемый белой полосой подушки: 

– Я все равно жду взрыва. 

Северус кивнул – изобразить превосходство ему не хватало хладнокровия: 

– Я тоже. 

– Думаю, у нас все сложится. Тебе как, удобно? 

Пожалуй, с тех пор, как их с Гарри пути разошлись после выписки из лазарета, впервые ему было удобно. Северус еще раз кивнул. 

– Хорошо. Я погашу светильники и оставлю огонь в камине, ладно? – предложил Гарри. – Или можно оставить весь свет, если тебе так комфортнее. 

С помощью невербальной беспалочковой магии Гарри всегда тушил светильники, когда спал здесь, но Северус был благодарен, что ему дали возможность решить самому. 

– Огня в камине, пожалуй, достаточно, – ответил он. 

Настенные светильники тут же погасли. Остался только камин. 

– Тогда спокойной ночи, – пожелал Гарри. 

При свете мерцающего огня они обычно занимались любовью. Вспоминая приятное, Северус закрыл глаза: 

– Спокойной ночи. 

Он почувствовал, как его окутала магия Гарри. Она не пробуждала бурную страсть, которую они в свое время изливали друг на друга, зато ее сила согревала и умиротворяла. 

Пребывая под ее надежным покровом, Северус уснул. В душе его шевельнулась робкая надежда, что все для него изменится к лучшему.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Гарри и Северус ведут разговоры в постели и в лесу

В свете факела поблескивал прикованный к дыбе окровавленный труп. Даже не то что труп – зловещие останки больше напоминали мякоть, чем плоть. От вида тела, каждый дюйм которого Гарри попробовал на вкус, теперь выворачивало наизнанку. 

Слишком поздно, опять слишком поздно. Северус... 

– Поттер... Гарри! 

Страшное видение дрогнуло как... в общем, как только его начало трясти. Кошмар развеялся, и Гарри, резко открыв глаза, растерянно огляделся в темноте. Что? Где? 

В очаге тлели золотистые угольки, и в их слабом сиянии Гарри узнал знакомое суровое лицо. Значит, вот кто его тряс. 

– Северус? – Гарри схватился за него, чувствуя, как слабеет все тело от схлынувшего напряжения. 

Живой. Живой Северус. 

Трясти его перестали. В полумраке было трудно понять, но Северус, кажется, успокоился. 

– Как ты? – спросил он. 

– Боже, это я должен спросить тебя, – сказал Гарри. Ему ведь нужно следить, чтобы Северус хорошо высыпался. – Это я должен отгонять от тебя кошмары, а не будить из-за своих. 

– Неважно. Как ты? – повторил Северус. 

Оглядев себя, Гарри понял причины беспокойства. Он весь взмок и при этом дрожал от холода, хотя спал под тяжелым пуховым одеялом. И в слабых отсветах огня на его щеках наверняка виднелись постыдные дорожки струившихся по ним слез. 

– Нормально. Прости, что разбудил, – Гарри выпустил Северуса и откинулся на спину. 

Влажные простыни неприятно липли к телу. Он высушил их невербальным заклинанием и высушил себя. Почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Гарри повернулся. 

Северус лежал на боку и буравил его взглядом своих чернильно-черных глаз. Расстояние, разделявшее их, позволяло не касаться друг друга, но позволяло также и дотянуться в случае необходимости. От знакомого до странности положения у Гарри защемило сердце. 

– Очередной кошмар Волдеморта? – спросил Северус. 

Этот глубокий голос обладал чудесным свойством сглаживать все тревоги. Именно его больше всего не хватало Гарри после расставания. Большинство, вероятно, поставили бы на первое место секс – бесспорно, фантастический – но, когда Гарри по ночам просыпался в панике, ему не хватало именно успокаивающего голоса Северуса. 

То, что Северус задал свой вопрос, значило очень многое – то, что тот смог выглянуть из раковины. Несмотря на все чудесные перемены, успевшие произойти за ту неделю, что Гарри здесь оставался, до полного выздоровления Северусу было еще далеко. 

Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы сердце не колотилось как бешеное, Гарри отрицательно мотнул головой: 

– Нет. Повторяется новый. 

– Новый? 

Гарри сомневался, стоит ли рассказывать. Он не хотел пробуждать плохие воспоминания после всех усилий, что они приложили. Но Северус спросил, и это было уже кое-что. 

– Там, где я не успеваю тебя найти, – тихо пояснил Гарри, не отводя взгляда. 

Об этом сне он уже рассказывал месяц назад, когда столкнулся с Северусом ночью в коридоре. Но, поскольку в то время они еще были каждый сам по себе, Северус вряд ли помнил подробности встречи. 

– Тебе продолжает сниться этот сон? – спросил Северус. Значит, разговор все-таки отложился у него в памяти. 

Гарри кивнул. 

– Реже, чем в свое время кошмары Волдеморта, но снится, – признался он и отчего-то почувствовал себя уязвимым. – Я тебя предупреждал, что я сумасшедший, – отшутился он, пытаясь подбодрить себя. 

Даже в отсвете камина было заметно, как Северус насторожился. Он долго молчал. 

– Я... прошу прощения. 

– Просишь прощения? – повторил Гарри. – Но почему? Это мне нужно извиняться. Я потратил чертову кучу времени, пока нашел тебя. 

– Ты вообще не должен был меня найти, – ответил Северус. 

Гарри вскипел. Было невыносимо слушать излияния Северуса в духе, что тот предпочел бы умереть. 

– Я знаю, тебе довелось испытать ужасные мучения, – сказал Гарри, пытаясь усмирить гнев, – но ты поправишься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты так говорил. 

– Как? – спросил Северус. 

– Что, мол, я не должен был тебя найти. Что, мол, для всех было бы лучше, если бы ты умер. Когда ты так говоришь, у меня... сердце разрывается. 

Несколько недель назад Северус бы изрек в ответ что-нибудь вроде «тяжелый случай», но не сегодня. 

– Я не то хотел сказать, – его голос прозвучал напряженно. 

– А что ты хотел сказать? Ты который месяц это твердишь, – выплюнул Гарри. Больше всего на свете он ненавидел, когда ему лгали. Обычно Северус не делал этого, но ни один прирожденный слизеринец не был обделен талантом к увиливанию. 

– Хотя я могу понять, что мои слова могли прозвучать как черная неблагодарность, я нисколько не хотел нанести тебе обиду. Я имел в виду, что все британские авроры разыскивали Берка дни напролет почти четыре месяца. Ты же его обнаружил через два дня. Это выдающееся достижение. Я никогда не видел таких сложных заклятий помех и чар ненаносимости, как у него, – в устах Северуса, известного специалиста по заклятиям, такое определение звучало весомо. – Я до сих пор не понимаю, как тебе это удалось. 

Гарри вдруг понял, что Северус впервые задал вопрос о подробностях своего спасения. 

– Я, гм, не находил Берка. Я нашел тебя. 

– Не вижу разницы. Я был у него в заточении. Его нельзя было отследить, значит, и меня тоже, – голос Северуса ни разу не дрогнул, но тот явно насторожился. До сих пор Северус расслабленно лежал на боку. Его поза не изменилась, но Северус словно окаменел. 

– Нельзя было – другим, – пояснил Гарри. 

– Так ты обошел его заклятия благодаря своим способностям? 

– Только охранные чары. Вообще-то, это Гермионе пришла идея, как тебя засечь. Сам бы я до такого не додумался. 

У Гарри мелькнула мысль, что, когда Северус услышит о существующей между ними ментальной связи, он может не обрадоваться. 

– Я заинтригован, – сказал Северус. Не дождавшись дальнейших подробностей, он спросил: – Есть какая-то причина, по которой ты умалчиваешь о деталях? 

– Э-э, не знаю, понравится ли тебе мой способ, – ответил наконец Гарри. 

Северусу явно стало намного лучше, поскольку тот не вцепился клещом в интересующий его вопрос. 

– Ты хочешь сказать, что в обмен на мое освобождение принес в жертву ученика в каком-нибудь темном обряде? – предположил он с шутливыми нотками в голосе, которые Гарри и не мечтал вновь услышать. – Хоть я в последнее время был не в себе, но, честно говоря, не заметил, чтобы кто-то из маленьких чудищ бесследно пропал. 

Это возмутительное предположение рассмешило Гарри. 

– Нет, я не приносил человеческих жертв. И не надейся. 

– Жаль, – ответил Северус тем же тоном. – Так что ты сделал? 

– Это, гм, связано с тем, как ты помогал мне избавиться от наведенных кошмаров Волдеморта. Гермиона читала какую-то древнюю книгу о легиллименции и окклюменции, и там говорилось, что если маги достаточно долго применяют их друг к другу, то у них может возникнуть... подсознательная связь между разумами. И, кажется, у нас она возникла. 

– Ментальная связь? – упавшим голосом переспросил Северус. Опасения Гарри подтверждались. 

– Она не осознанная, – торопливо заверил он. – Даже когда я активно искал ее, я едва смог ее нащупать. Она была похожа на тонкую ниточку силы, ведущую от тебя до меня. Я всего лишь пошел за ней к ее началу. Сейчас я даже ее не ощущаю. А ты? 

Северус закрыл глаза. Долго молчал и, вновь открыв их, отрицательно мотнул головой. 

– Я знаю, что тебе неприятны любые виды ментальных контактов, – Гарри не на шутку разволновался, боясь, что с его «везением» Северус снова замкнется. – Насколько тебя это беспокоит? 

– Как мне узнать, доступны ли тебе мои мысли через эту связь? – спросил Северус. 

– Я... честно не знаю. Я никогда не ощущал, что я... читаю твое сознание. Вот сейчас я понятия не имею, как ты относишься ко всему этому. Ты никогда не... ощущал, будто нечаянно залез ко мне в разум? 

Северус отрицательно качнул головой. 

– Тогда, может, не о чем волноваться? – с надеждой спросил Гарри. 

Он сознавал, что тот психически неуравновешенный человек, каким был Северус в течение прошедших месяцев, наверное, обрушил бы на него весь свой гнев за попытки низвести до пустяка нечто столь его тревожащее. Но сегодня Северус просто смотрел на него мучительно долго. 

– Поскольку ментальный контакт инициировал я, вина лежит на мне, – сказал наконец он. 

– Не думаю, что здесь стоит проблема вины, – возразил Гарри. 

– То есть ты хочешь сказать, что после того, что я тебе сделал, ты... спокойно можешь впустить меня в свое сознание? – теперь в голосе Северуса прорезались нотки раздражения. 

Гарри чуть не взвыл: 

– Почему тебе нужно возвращаться к этой теме? 

– Потому что мой поступок непростителен, – медленно, словно тщательно подбирая слова, произнес Северус, – и он все равно будет стоять между нами. 

Он действительно так считал. В его голосе сквозили глубокая горечь и сожаление. 

Той ночью Северус поступил отвратительно, но месяц разлуки позволил Гарри взглянуть на ситуацию под другим углом. После размышлений над тем, что мог сотворить Северус, имей он недобрые намерения, его поступок казался не таким ужасным. Не то чтобы Гарри мог простить его, но... он знал, что той ночью настаивал слишком сильно, а Северус был еще очень слаб. Естественно, последовала катастрофа, часть вины за которую ложилась на его плечи. 

Устав от сожалений, Гарри вздохнул: 

– Ты правда хочешь забыть обо всем? 

– Неважно, что я хочу. 

– Сейчас твои желания как раз и важны. Если ты действительно хочешь отпустить и забыть, извинись. 

– Что? – переспросил Северус. – Ты шутишь? 

– Ничуть. Если ты раскаиваешься в своем поступке, так и скажи. Ты никогда об этом не говорил. Я знаю, что вина угнетала тебя, но ты ни разу не признался, что сожалеешь. 

Северус воззрился на него, как на полоумного (каковым Гарри частенько себя ощущал). Возникла напряженная пауза. 

– Невозможно простить такое предательство, – сказал Северус. – Как я могу принести извинения? 

– Просто произнеси эти слова, – ответил Гарри. – Но только искренне, от сердца. 

Лицо у Северуса было такое, словно он боялся насмешек, но, тем не менее, он не отступил. 

– Гарри Поттер, – сбивчиво заговорил он, – я глубоко сожалею, что той ночью вмешался в твои воспоминания, прискорбно поправ тем самым целостность твоего разума и нанеся обиду. 

В голосе Северуса звучали волнение и искренность. Он сделал неожиданно большой шаг навстречу, на который Гарри и не рассчитывал. И, видя, что Северус все равно ждет насмешек, Гарри поспешил с ответом. 

– И я сожалею, что наседал на тебя той ночью. Я прощу тебя, если и ты меня простишь. 

– Ты не можешь простить меня так легко, – возразил Северус. 

– Нет, могу. Ты меня прощаешь? 

– Мне нечего прощать. Пострадавшим был ты. 

– Не соглашусь. Ты не знал, что делать, а я подталкивал тебя к самому краю пропасти. Ты стал защищаться нападением и сделал то, что никогда бы не сделал, если бы я на тебя так не давил. Итак, ты меня прощаешь? 

Северус медленно кивнул. 

– Отлично. Я тебя прощаю. Теперь мы можем про это забыть? – попросил Гарри. 

– Как ты можешь просто взять и забыть? Как можно простить такое? – не успокоился Северус. Было очевидно, что получать прощение ему доводилось не чаще, чем встречать любящего человека. И неудивительно. Поведение Северуса всегда указывало на то, что он привык к наплевательскому отношению. 

– Той ночь мы оба потеряли голову, – сказал Гарри. – Мы совершили ошибки. При желании можно терзаться из-за них весь год, а то и десятилетие, но что толку? Северус, мы должны залечить наши раны. У нас ничего не получится, если мы будем жить прошлым и винить друг друга за то, что ни один из нас был не в силах предотвратить. 

– Но… 

– Ублюдочному садисту победы не видать, – перебил Гарри, пока Северус не взвалил на себя еще больше вины. – Ему не удастся отнять у тебя все. Он сам мне сказал, что копался у тебя в голове. Насколько нам известно, он мог промыть тебе мозги и подтолкнуть к чему-то подобному. 

– Хоть мне и хотелось бы переложить вину на Берка, идея была целиком моя, – сказал Северус. – В ту ночь у меня... помутился разум. 

– У меня тоже. Но сейчас мы оба выздоравливаем, правда? – спросил Гарри, упорно стремясь увести разговор в другое русло и улучшить настроение. 

– Я... никогда не думал, что вновь смогу почувствовать что-то похожее на надежду, – несмело признался Северус. – Из меня как будто дементор высосал всю жизнь. 

Пожалуй, это было настоящим прорывом. 

– Ты, гм, никогда не говорил о том, через что ты прошел, – тихо заметил Гарри. – Если бы ты выговорился, может, было бы легче. 

В воздухе резко повисло почти осязаемое напряженное молчание. 

– А что говорить? – спросил наконец Северус, вглядываясь в его лицо. – Ты... видел, что со мной сделали. 

– Тебе, наверное, было очень страшно, – продолжал Гарри, не повышая тона. Откликнется ли Северус? А хватит ли у него вообще сил ответить? 

– Даже для бывшего Пожирателя Смерти, это было... поучительно. 

Гарри не представлял, чего стоило Северусу произнести эту фразу недрогнувшим голосом. Судя по застывшей на лице маске – самообладание ему давалось ценой немалых усилий. 

– Я бы выразился иначе, – сказал Гарри. – Если бы я там оказался, я бы сошел с ума. Я боялся даже думать о том, что тебе приходится выносить, пока тебя искал. Но... мне никак не могло прийти в голову, что он сотворит на самом деле. 

– Берк был... весьма изобретателен, – вполголоса заметил Северус. – У него мог бы поучиться даже Волдеморт. 

Догадываясь по затравленному взгляду, о чем Северус умалчивал, Гарри потянулся и положил руку на каменное предплечье: 

– Я знаю, что тебе в это не верится, но я не встречал никого храбрее тебя. 

Северус неприятно скривился: 

– Храбрость здесь ни при чем. Уверяю тебя. Не заблуждайся. Я... малодушно умолял о пощаде. 

Гарри даже примерно не мог себе представить, как сильно это расстраивало Северуса. Что ж, вполне предсказуемо. 

– А кто бы не умолял после таких пыток? – ответил он, тщательно выбирая слова. – Это не значит, что ты трус; это значит, что ты человек. Под храбростью я подразумевал то, что тебе хватило стойкости продержаться. Поппи мне говорила: чудо, что в тебе вообще теплилась жизнь. Ты потерял много крови, не говоря уже о шоке. После такого не выживают, но ты так или иначе выжил. И тебе хватило храбрости, чтобы вернуться к прежней жизни. 

– Вряд ли мою жизнь можно счесть прежней. Ты спишь здесь, чтобы я окончательно не спятил. Мне... никогда не вернуть то, что отнял у меня Берк. 

От неподдельного отчаяния, звучавшего в его голосе, в душу Гарри закрался холод. А ведь Северус не первый раз это говорил. С трудом сглотнув тяжелый ком в горле, Гарри спросил как можно мягче: 

– И что, по-твоему, он у тебя отнял? 

– Помимо чувства собственного достоинства и самоуважения? – уточнил Северус. Помолчав немного, он продолжил: – Я бы, возможно, обошелся и без них. Но он разрушил нечто, что... невыносимо потерять. 

– После пыток чувство самоуважения поколебалось бы у любого. Я сам через это проходил, Северус, – напомнил Гарри о том дне, когда Волдеморт убил Седрика, а его самого подвергал Круциатусу. Те события едва ли шли в сравнение с испытанием Северуса, но после них Гарри чувствовал себя втоптанным в грязь. – Но со временем чувство собственного достоинства возвращается. 

– То, другое не вернется. Оно... уничтожено. 

– Что 'другое'? – спросил Гарри. 

Северус вдруг насторожился, будто передумал откровенничать: 

– Неважно. Не стоило затрагивать эту тему. 

– Северус, пожалуйста, скажи. Я пытаюсь понять, каково тебе. У меня ничего не выйдет, если ты будешь держать все в себе. Что могло оказаться важнее, чем твое чувство собственного достоинства? 

Гарри буквально видел, как в Северусе борются прямота и самосохранение. Пауза затянулась. Наконец Северус устало выдохнул: 

– Полагаю, мой ответ уже ни на что не повлияет. Не хочу устраивать мелодрам, но в тот день, когда Берк... похитил меня, я был счастлив, как никогда в жизни. Утром того дня ты сделал мне подарок, о котором я и мечтать не смел, и... впервые на моей памяти я смотрел в будущее... с оптимизмом. 

Подарок? Прошла почти целая минута, прежде чем до Гарри дошло, к чему клонил Северус. 

– Ты говоришь о наших планах? Насчет моего переезда в подземелья? – спросил Гарри, и к саднящему горлу добавилась тяжесть в животе. Значит, Северус горевал не о потере самооценки, а о сорвавшихся планах? 

Северус неохотно кивнул. 

Вот это да. Гарри попытался найти подходящие слова, но от признания Северуса в голове застопорились шестеренки. Он всегда считал, что Северус нужен ему больше, чем сам он Северусу. Да, Северус любил его, но чтобы настолько… Истина открылась в неурочный час, но она перевернула картину мира вверх дном. Нахлынувшие эмоции не давали Гарри связно мыслить, не то что говорить. 

– Как уничтожено? – выдавил он. – Я ведь здесь, с тобой. Я... я сказал, что все еще люблю тебя. Я не лгал. 

– Я понимаю, что у тебя ко мне еще остались... чувства. Но я не тот, кем был раньше. После января мне никогда не стать прежним. То, что у нас было… 

– Ждет тебя, – перебил Гарри, пока Северус не сказал что-нибудь настолько ужасное, что будет по воздействию похоже на перекрытый кислород. – Ты чуть не погиб. Но ты выздоравливаешь. Ты набираешься сил. 

– Физические повреждения не самое страшное, – возразил Северус, и на лице его, наполовину скрытом тенью, появилось загнанное выражение. 

– Я знаю, – успокаивающе произнес Гарри. – Знаю, что прошедшие месяцы были для тебя адом. Тебе причинили столько боли, что из-за нее мы, возможно, больше не сможем заниматься тем, чем занимались, но... между нами было нечто большее, чем просто секс. Когда тебе станет лучше… 

– А если не станет? Если я больше не смогу... 

Страх Северуса имел под собой основания. Гарри это знал. Некоторые раны никогда не затянутся. 

Гарри потянулся и положил ладонь Северусу на напряженное предплечье: 

– Значит, не сможешь, а я все равно не уйду. 

Гарри не шутил. Он знал, на что подписывается. Он никогда не умел заводить интрижки с несколькими мужчинами одновременно. Если он останется с Северусом, то, кроме Северуса, у него уже не будет никого. Это была немалая жертва, даже ради любви. 

Северус долго молчал, явно пребывая в глубоком изумлении. 

– Ты... останешься? – негромко спросил он. – Даже без?.. 

Гарри буквально возликовал: его слова не поставили под сомнение, не отвергли сразу. За прошедшие недели Северус немного научился ему верить. 

Ободренный маленькой победой, Гарри кивнул. 

– Почему? – вырвалось у Северуса. 

Гарри рискнул и ласково отвел от его лица растрепанные со сна волосы. К его великому облегчению, Северус не вздрогнул, не оттолкнул его руку. На лице его читалась настороженность, но не большая, чем обычно. 

– Потому что просто быть здесь с тобой лучше, чем горячий секс с кем-то другим, – тихо признался Гарри. – Я люблю не только то, чем мы занимались, а тебя. 

Северус, которого он знал всю свою жизнь, отпустил бы какой-нибудь уничижительный комментарий: мол, коли так, что за жалкая интимная жизнь была у тебя до сих пор. И Гарри приготовился к оскорбительному выпаду. Однако в голосе Северуса сквозило не презрение, а беспокойство. 

– Но если я никогда не смогу… 

Ему верили! Столь грандиозное достижение с трудом укладывалось в голове. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокоил Гарри, беря себя в руки и пытаясь вернуть разговор в нормальное русло. – Не будем сейчас ни о чем волноваться. Давай попробуем опять заснуть, ладно? 

Северус медленно кивнул, толкнув руку Гарри, зарывшуюся в темные волосы. Решив, что своей близостью доставляет Северусу неудобство, Гарри неохотно вытащил пальцы из теплых густых прядей. 

Не успел он убрать руку, Северус поймал ее и крепко сжал. Его била дрожь. 

– Что такое? – спросил Гарри. 

– Я... 

Северус пережил чересчур много потрясений – об этом можно было догадаться по его ошеломленному виду. Но он не останавливался на полпути, в очередной раз проявляя храбрость. И Гарри, желая ответить тем же, задал вопрос, который не решался задать с января, с тех пор, как Северус оставил его в растерянности на лестнице за дверями лазарета: 

– Можно мне обнять тебя? 

Не торопил ли он события? Последнюю неделю Гарри с большой осторожностью следил, чтобы его отношение к Северусу не внушало тому угрозы, не выходило за рамки платонических. Но все имеющиеся инстинкты твердили, что сейчас слова нужно было чем-то подкрепить. 

Северусу плохо удавалось скрывать неуверенность; видимо, он тоже понимал, что согласие бесповоротно изменит их хрупкое статус-кво. Гарри ожидал вежливого отказа, однако Северус после минутного раздумья подвинулся ближе. 

Гарри распростер руки, и Северус осторожно, словно боясь ошибиться, устроился в них. 

Гарри словно попал в рай. Как ему не хватало родного тепла, родного запаха! Ликуя всей душой, он принял худощавое тело в свои объятия. 

Северус по привычке улегся головой ему на плечо, и Гарри пришлось чуть подвинуться: острых косточек стало больше, чем раньше. Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, а Северус прижался к нему. 

Гарри положил руку Северусу на спину и принялся нежно потирать ее. Он чувствовал, как окаменевшее тело постепенно расслабляется, но Северус еще не спал. В молчаливом блаженстве прошло несколько минут. 

– Я так по тебе скучал, – прошептал Гарри. 

Северус уткнулся лицом в его пижаму, и ответ его вышел приглушенным: 

– Мы оба мучились, и все из-за моей... глупости. 

– Не глупости, – поспешил возразить Гарри, воспылав желанием защитить. – Никто не смог бы жить как ни в чем не бывало, пройдя через то, через что прошел ты. Тебе нужно запастись терпением. 

– Но именно твое терпение я испытывал на прочность своими... выходками, – сказал Северус. Его руки, обнимающие Гарри, напряглись, и он тихо прошептал: – Я... действительно сожалею о боли, которую тебе причинил. 

Не в силах сдержаться, Гарри прижался губами к теплой макушке Северуса и поцеловал. 

– Ты ни о чем не будешь сожалеть, договорились? – сказал он. – Мы здесь, и мы вместе. Остальное неважно. Давайте больше не будем трогать прошлое, ладно? 

– Но именно прошлое чуть не погубило меня, – ответил Северус. – Оно... меня не отпускает. 

Проникнувшись честностью Северуса, Гарри ободряюще прижал его к себе покрепче: 

– И сейчас тоже? 

Северус долго не отвечал. Гарри буквально ощущал, как тот оценивает собственное состояние. 

– Не совсем, – пробормотал Северус наконец. – После того, что со мной сделали, это бессмысленно, но... когда ты рядом, как сейчас, тьма немного отступает. 

Догадывался ли Северус, как много значили его слова? Ком в горле так разросся, что Гарри с трудом дышал. Чтобы голос не подвел, пришлось взять паузу и набрать в легкие запас воздуха. 

– Тогда нам придется следить за тем, чтобы мы находились вблизи друг друга как можно чаще. 

– И тебя это... не обременит? – Даже теперь, после всего, что было сказано, Северус продолжал сомневаться. 

Если б можно было добраться до тех, кто внушил это Северусу! Ответственность за теперешний кризис в их отношениях лежала, разумеется, на Берке, но тот сыграл на уже существовавшей неуверенности. 

– Для меня ты никогда не будешь бременем, – поклялся Гарри. – На этой неделе я впервые за четыре месяца почувствовал себя... лучше. Просто знай... если ты в моих объятиях или рядом со мной, я счастлив. 

Северус никогда не отличался доверием, особенно, если вопрос касался его привлекательности или способности расположить к себе. Гарри чувствовал, как трудно тому найти ответ. Он ждал, что Северус усомнится вслух в его здравомыслии или прямоте, но двухнедельные старания не пропали даром – Северус не высмеял его нелепый порыв. 

– Я попробую, – тихим дрожащим голосом ответил тот. 

– Большего и не надо. Как думаешь, ты сможешь опять уснуть? Я постараюсь не будить тебя до утра. 

Северус кивнул, потеревшись о его плечо. 

Гарри протянул между ними привычные магические нити, которые прервались из-за кошмара. Дыхание Северуса на удивление быстро стало глубоким, и он погрузился в мирную дремоту. 

А Гарри еще долго прокручивал в голове его слова. 

*~*~*

В окна Большого Зала проливался свет майского солнца, разворачивая великолепное представление с танцующими пылинками, бросая отблески на волосы учеников и преподавателей, и подчеркивая текстуру тщательно отполированных дубовых столов. Наконец-то. После долгой суровой зимы в Хогвартсе началась эпидемия весенней лихорадки. После дождливых будней прекрасная солнечная суббота стала даром небес. 

Северус доедал суп. Гарри улыбался, наблюдая за ним. За прошедший месяц Северус разительно изменился. Хотя он никогда не был дюжим молодцом, благодаря регулярному питанию и отдыху ему удалось заново набрать большую часть прежнего веса. На суровом, неровно загоревшем лице уже не замечалось красноты и мешков под глазами, которые держались с января до апреля. 

– Мы с Роном сегодня идем в Косой переулок на ужин, а потом в кино, – отвлек Гарри от размышлений голос Гермионы. – Хотите с Северусом к нам присоединиться? 

Гарри обратил взгляд на Северуса. К его удивлению, тот задумался. Потом отрицательно покачал головой. 

– Спасибо за приглашение, – в его голосе звучало искреннее сожаление, – но у меня варятся несколько зелий, и за ними нужно следить. 

– Тогда, может, в следующий раз, – ответила Гермиона. На ее лице читалось не меньшее изумление. – Гарри? – обратилась она к нему, уловив его взгляд. 

– Спасибо, но, наверное, я застряну здесь и буду испытывать терпение Северуса. 

– У него, можно сказать, к этому естественная склонность, – заметил Северус суховатым тоном, который так забавлял Гарри. Затяжная депрессия почти свела на нет чувство юмора Северуса, но в последнее время оно вновь стало проявляться. 

– Хорошо, – ответила Гермиона, когда перестала хихикать, – тогда до скорого. Рон, поднимайся. Нам надо переодеться. 

Рон оторвался от недоеденного пирога. 

– Может, не надо? – уныло спросил он. 

– Надо. Идем, – распорядилась Гермиона. 

Гарри проводил взглядом друзей и затем повернулся к Северусу: 

– У тебя правда варятся зелья? 

Он проторчал в подземельях все утро, но не припоминал, чтобы Северус отлучался в лабораторию. 

– К их возвращению будут вариться. 

Гарри улыбнулся: ответ в духе слизеринца. 

– Как по-твоему, у меня получится уговорить тебя ненадолго отложить лабораторные дела? 

Гарри затаил дыхание. За прошедшие недели Северус стал намного лучше чувствовать себя на людях. Пару раз они заглядывали в «Три Метлы», но Гарри не мог предсказать, как в тот или иной день Северус откликнется на его предложение. Они не то что бы встречались, но и просто парой друзей, зашедших в паб пропустить стаканчик, их тоже нельзя было назвать. Над ними неизменно нависала тень прежней близости. Из уважения к любимому человеку Гарри пытался ее игнорировать, пытался не выходить за рамки платонических отношений, но его все равно притягивало к Северусу, как железные опилки к магнитной руде. А тянуло ли Северуса к нему? В общем, все это приводило в замешательство. 

– Что ты задумал? – спросил Северус. 

– На улице прекрасная погода. Я подумал, что, если ты не против, мы могли бы выйти прогуляться. 

Северус и в лучшие времена не особенно любил яркое солнце, поэтому Гарри ждал вежливого отказа. Когда у них были сексуальные отношения, Северус часто выходил вместе с ним на свежий воздух, но только ради того, чтобы сделать ему приятное. 

Лицо у Северуса было такое же, как тогда, когда он обдумывал приглашение Гермионы, и Гарри не сомневался, что ему скормят какую-нибудь байку про зелья. Но, к его полному изумлению, Северус кивнул: 

– Хорошо. 

– Отлично! – воскликнул Гарри, радуясь, словно ребенок, которого впервые поведут в «Зонко». 

Они вместе покинули Большой Зал. 

Солнечный свет не обманул: день стоял прекрасный. Розарий профессора Дамблдора на пути к Черному озеру и Запретному лесу цвел пышным цветом и издавал соответствующие ароматы. Яркая зелень травы била по глазам, и, куда ни кинь взгляд, все заполонили полевые цветы, пчелы и бабочки. 

На улицу высыпали и студенты. Одни играли в маггловский футбол, другие парили на метлах, многие старшекурсники просто разлеглись на траве. А некоторые другие потешно отскакивали друг от друга, завидев темный силуэт преподавателя Зелий. К облегчению Гарри, Северус не останавливался, чтобы назначить отработки, хотя при виде особо взъерошенных парочек Гарри сам порывался сделать одно-два замечания насчет обжиманий в общественном месте. Но поскольку Северус молчал, он тоже не стал ничего говорить. 

– Похоже, всем пришла в голову одна и та же мысль, – заметил Северус, когда еще одна парочка провинившихся шестикурсников стремглав кинулась прочь из-под дуба, словно вспугнутые кролики. 

Гарри догадывался, что Северус не в восторге от толпы народу вокруг. 

– Не хочешь ли пойти в ту часть леса, которую ты зачаровал прошлой осенью? Как думаешь, там сейчас зима? 

– Не знаю, – ответил Северус. – Чары были привязаны к жизненному циклу цикад. Понятия не имею, как изменилась флора после его завершения. Было бы интересно взглянуть. 

Итак, они направились в лес. 

Вскоре шумные толпы подростков остались позади. Очевидно, студенты не решались соваться в чащобу, таящую опасности. 

Гарри и Северус пересекли луг за хижиной Хагрида и вышли на тропинку, ведущую к лесу. 

– Мне кажется, нам надо обсудить то, как мы в последнее время проводим ночи, – осторожно начал Северус. 

У Гарри от страха свело живот. Он надеялся урвать еще неделю-другую до разговора на эту тему, но на днях Северусу явно стало лучше. Глубоко вздохнув, Гарри постарался, чтобы голос при ответе не дрожал: 

– Я все думал, когда ты заговоришь об этом. 

– Ты уже около трех недель не пользуешься магией, чтобы отгонять мои кошмары, не так ли? – уточнил Северус. 

Гарри отрицательно тряхнул головой. 

– Не пользуюсь, – тихо ответил он. – Последнее время ты без дополнительных средств спишь всю ночь. 

Он знал, что должен радоваться, что Северус наконец пошел на поправку. Но вместо радости у Гарри возникло ощущение, словно он все это время жил взаймы. И, естественно, следующая фраза была именно той, которой Гарри давно боялся. 

– Может, пора снять наблюдение? 

– Полагаю, ты прав. Твое самочувствие намного улучшилось, – Гарри пытался говорить бодрым голосом, но с трудом мог смотреть в темные глаза без разочарования. Если Северусу стало лучше, у него, Гарри, нет никаких причин задерживаться в подземельях. Может, у них не было бы секса, но Гарри не хотелось отдаляться от Северуса. 

– Благодаря тебе. 

Мягкость звучного голоса заставила Гарри взглянуть в обгоревшее, словно высеченное из камня лицо. Они остановились на краю леса. Северус смотрел Гарри в глаза, и Гарри невольно задался вопросом, что тот в них видел. Обретя дар речи, он сказал то, что должен был сказать. Слова были правдой, даже если Гарри и чувствовал сейчас боль сожаления. 

– Не за что благодарить меня. Я рад был помочь. 

– Позволю себе не согласиться. Я обязан тебе своим душевным равновесием. Это далеко не пустяк. 

– Не нужно благодарить меня, – торопливо заверил Гарри, испугавшись повторения истории, в которую в свое время попал его отец, когда спас Северуса. 

Но Северус удивил его. 

– Я знаю, - сказал он. - Я только хотел, чтобы ты знал, что твои старания... оценены по достоинству. 

– Как я сказал, я был рад помочь, – повторил Гарри, понимая, каких усилий стоило Северусу открыто говорить о своих чувствах. Он знал, что последует дальше. Отчасти ему хотелось избежать тяжелой темы; пусть о ней заговаривает Северус, если считает нужным разобраться с ситуацией, но... он знал, как Северус старался оправиться. Решив, что несправедливо возлагать сейчас на него бремя решения, Гарри заговорил первым. – Я, гм, полагаю, теперь ты захочешь, чтобы я вернулся в Гриффиндорскую башню. 

Здесь, на лесной тропинке, их было уже не видно со стороны школы и хижины Хагрида. Тень от огромных деревьев плохо пропускала солнечный свет. 

Гарри опустил взгляд. Справа по прошлогодней листве на протоптанной дорожке тянулась цепочка черных муравьев. 

– Гарри? 

Его имя прозвучало почти с нежностью. Необычные нотки, которые редко слышались в голосе Северуса, привлекли внимание. Гарри взглянул в темные глаза. 

– Да? 

– Я затронул эту тему не для того, чтобы выгнать тебя, – сказал Северус. 

– Не для того? 

– Нет, – Северус отрицательно качнул головой. 

– Ой… – на Гарри накатила волна облегчения. – Э-э, спасибо, – забормотал он. – Я боялся, что после выздоровления ты захочешь, чтобы я убрался. 

– Так было бы лучше для тебя. Мы оба это знаем, – сказал Северус, и в темных глазах мелькнуло нечто похожее на чувство вины. 

Может, из-за прогулки и естественного освещения, но Гарри вдруг прочел в тревожном взгляде все, что послужило причиной сказанных слов. 

– Лучше всего для меня быть с тобой, – мягко возразил он. 

– Ты молодой человек со здоровым сексуальным аппетитом. А связываешься фактически с евнухом, – сказал Северус. 

– Ты не евнух, – мгновенно возразил Гарри. – Тебе причинили ужасную боль, но раны постепенно, с каждым днем заживают. 

– А ты опять смотришь на все через розовые гриффиндорские очки, – обвиняюще парировал Северус. – Меня... сломали. Скорее всего я никогда не… 

Не в силах слушать все ту же околесицу, Гарри пошел на риск, из-за которого не раз садился в лужу. Он обхватил ладонью Северуса сзади за голову, наклонил и накрыл 'сломанные' губы своими. 

Он не знал, чего ждать. В постели он часто целовал Северуса в висок, бровь или щеку, но в губы и с такой страстью – ни разу со дня похищения. Совесть вопила, упрекая в эгоизме. Ведь Северус и близко не подошел к тому, чтобы заниматься сексом. Это было... опасно. Эффектный жест мог вогнать Северуса в стресс, который похоронит все, чего они добились. 

Вот только... Северус не сходил с ума. Первые несколько секунд он не шевелился, явно потрясенный, но потом поддался и на мгновение ответил на поцелуй. 

Это было... прекрасно. Стоило Гарри вдохнуть знакомый сладостный запах, внутри все словно завибрировало силой и потянулось к Северусу. Как давно, целую чертову вечность. Гарри мучительно жаждал обнять его, окружить теплом, излить на него всю свою любовь. 

Но в какое-то мгновение до Северуса дошло, что происходит. И тогда все его тело словно окаменело. 

Упреждая панику, Гарри отступил. Он с трудом отдышался. 

– Ты не евнух, – сказал он, – и тебя не сломали, по крайней мере, не навсегда. Сейчас ты не готов к тому, чем мы обычно занимались, но этот день придет. И тогда я буду здесь, рядом с тобой. 

Искушаемый ошеломленным лицом Северуса, Гарри быстро направился к зачарованной части леса. Сердце и совесть вступили в спор. Северус был все еще очень раним, но... он должен был знать, что издевательства Берка его не сломали. Гарри только надеялся, что не слишком поспешил с поцелуем. 

Улучшение физического состояния Северуса он мог наблюдать каждый день, однако, что творится у того в душе, Гарри не знал. Его возлюбленный и в лучшие времена не отличался словоохотливостью. Впрочем, слова никогда ничего не решали. Гарри мог убеждать до посинения, а Северус все равно будет сомневаться, выздоровеет ли когда-нибудь, и смогут ли они вернуться к прежним отношениям. Но поцелуй всколыхнул эмоции, от которых Северус не мог отмахнуться. 

Гарри украдкой глянул на Северуса, когда тот через минуту поравнялся с ним. К его безмерному облегчению, Северус не выглядел как человек, получивший сильную травму. Гарри улыбнулся в ответ на взгляд темных глаз. 

– Наверное, мне, э-э, не следовало поддаваться порыву, – сказал он. – Прости. Ты сердишься на меня? 

– Нет, – ответил Северус. 

– Тогда хорошо. Спасибо. 

– За что? – в голосе Северуса слышалось неподдельное недоумение. 

– За то, что не убежал прочь с криками ужаса, – признался Гарри. – Мне правда не следовало рисковать. 

Северус помолчал немного. Потом заговорил, нерешительно, словно сомневался, стоит ли: 

– Никто в здравом уме не убежал бы после твоего поцелуя. Я понимаю, что сейчас мой рассудок еще не совсем прояснился, но... 

– Ты поправляешься, – сказал Гарри, не сбавляя шага, и приложил ладонь к спине Северуса. От услышанного комплимента пело сердце. 

К северусовой межсезонной стране чудес не вело ни единой тропинки, но дорога была до боли знакома Гарри. До января они нередко навещали заветное место. Сколько раз они занимались любовью на влажной траве среди пахучих папоротников, которые теперь заполонили все вокруг. 

Теперь весь лес стал похож на зачарованный участок – зеленый, кипящий жизнью. Сосны, не уступающие в массивности дубам, отбрасывали тени с крапинками солнца. Гарри шел мимо и вдыхал сладкий аромат сосновых игл и хрустящей листвы под ногами. 

Вскоре они оказались на зачарованном участке. 

– Его теперь не отличить от остальной части леса, – заметил Гарри, кинув взгляд на зеленые листья на соседнем дубе. 

– Да, странно, – сказал Северус. – Взрослые цикады должны были умереть где-то в январе. Я ожидал, что листья опадут. 

– Может, они и опали в январе, а теперь распустились новые, – предположил Гарри, идя вперед к заросшему папоротником валежнику, где они впервые поцеловались. Хотя к радостным воспоминаниям примешивалась горечь, Гарри не разлюбил это место. 

Он сел на ствол огромной сухой сосны поближе к ручью и полной грудью вдохнул пьянящий аромат влажного леса. Северус устроился рядом, устремив взгляд на воду. Ее течение гипнотизировало, навевало сон. Когда их взгляды встретились, Гарри показалось, что перед мысленным взором Северуса промелькнули те же воспоминания, что и у него. 

– Здесь-то все у нас и началось, – сказал Гарри. – Мы стояли как раз перед этим бревном, когда ты меня поцеловал. 

– Сейчас кажется, что это было давным-давно, не так ли? 

Отчасти Гарри ожидал, что Северус начнет спорить. После импульсивного поцелуя любое упоминание их прежних отношений могло выглядеть как давление, но в голосе Северуса слышалась та же печаль, которая тяготила и сердце Гарри. 

– Не очень, – мягко возразил он. Его утешило, что Северус не стал по новой рассуждать о своей неполноценности, и он решил, что, пожалуй, пора перейти к кое-каким вопросам, которых они оба избегали. – Мы никогда толком не говорили о будущем. Я знаю, что ты еще не совсем поправился, но я тут думал... ну, в общем, я хотел бы знать, хотелось бы тебе, чтобы у нас все было как раньше? В смысле, не прямо сейчас, конечно, но... в будущем. Я понимаю, что если мои чувства к тебе не изменились, это не значит, что они взаимны. 

До сих пор Гарри боялся говорить, главным образом, потому, что знал – скорее всего, Северус растопчет его надежды со злости или из-за неуместного беспокойства о его благополучии. 

Северус медленно выдохнул. Взглянув украдкой на его лицо, Гарри не заметил ничего, кроме неуверенности. 

– Если не хочешь, мы можем не говорить об этом сейчас, – поспешно предложил Гарри. 

– Нет, после того, через что ты из-за меня прошел, ты имеешь право знать, – ответил Северус. – Я понимаю, что тебе нелегко было несколько месяцев жить в состоянии... неопределенности. 

Гарри приободрился. Северус точно шел на поправку. Еще в марте он не смог бы взглянуть на себя со стороны. 

– Ты ни к чему меня не принуждал, – негромко возразил Гарри. – Мы оба прошли через ад из-за Берка. Это он виноват, а не ты, и не я. 

– И все-таки ты очень страдал из-за меня… 

– Мы оба страдали, – поправил Гарри. – И ты ничем мне не обязан. Я здесь с тобой, потому что именно здесь и хочу быть. Я веду себя как эгоист. 

– Эгоист? – переспросил Северус, будто впервые слышал это слово. 

– Полный эгоист, – подтвердил Гарри. Его затягивало в бездонную глубину черных глаз. – Так что ты не обязан делать то, к чему не готов. 

– Думаю, к разговору я готов, – сказал Северус с ноткой учтивости, которая всегда глубоко трогала Гарри. Помолчав немного, он продолжил: – Ты спросил, изменились ли мои чувства. 

У Гарри от страха свело живот. Никакая любовь не позволяла догадываться, что у Северуса на душе. 

– Да, – выдавил он. 

– Они изменились. 

Гарри тихо охнул. Больше он ничего выговорить не смог. Он пытался не пасть духом, но мир рушился у него на глазах. 

Он уставился себе под ноги на пробивающиеся из-под прошлогодних листьев папоротники. Он даже представить себе не мог, как будет жить без Северуса, не говоря уже о том, чего стоящего могло сулить такое будущее. 

– Они стали глубже, – раздался в леденящей тишине тихий голос Северуса, в котором угадывался намек на покаяние. 

Гарри вскинул подбородок. 

– Что? 

– Пожалуйста, пойми. За всю мою жизнь меня никто никогда... не любил, в том числе и родители. Я действительно не верил, что кто-то на это может быть способен, но... ты своим поведением заставил меня признать, что твои чувства... настоящие. Я не понимаю, как и почему. Наверное, никогда не пойму, но... этот плюс перевешивает все минусы моей жизни. 

Такого признания Гарри не ожидал. Ошеломленный, он молча уставился на Северуса, который уже начинал нервничать. 

– Ты все равно потрясающий, – выпалил Гарри. 

Северус резко выдохнул. Гарри улыбнулся. Северус хоть и пытался скрыть свое изумление, но выразил его более чем красноречиво. 

– Итак, это значит, ты хочешь, чтобы у нас все было как раньше? – спросил Гарри, посерьезнев. 

Он знал, что ведет себя как дурак, но до сих пор не мог спросить Северуса прямо, как, по его мнению, захочет ли тот потом заниматься с ним сексом. 

К счастью, до Северуса смысл его вопроса дошел куда быстрее. 

– Я не знаю, когда я буду… готов, как ты выразился, и буду ли вообще. Но... мне бы очень хотелось вернуть то, чего меня лишили, – сказал он. 

Ответ снял с плеч Гарри громадное бремя. Северус сомневался, сможет ли оправиться, и Гарри об этом догадывался. 

– Мы справимся, – заверил он. Северус, судя по глазам, его оптимизма не разделял, но и не оспаривал. – Можно тебя спросить кое о чем? – дождавшись кивка, Гарри продолжил: – Когда я поцеловал тебя, пару секунд все вроде бы шло гладко, а потом... 

Обычное спокойствие на лице Северуса на мгновение сменилось стыдом. 

– Я… как будто впал в ступор. Я знал, что это ты, и мне абсолютно ничего не угрожает, но все равно не мог управлять... 

Непостижимо, сколько сил потребовалось Северусу, чтобы озвучить эту проблему. 

– Я застал тебя врасплох. Вполне естественно, что ты впал в ступор. 

– В этом нет ничего естественного, – не согласился Северус. – Я не знаю... как избавиться от этой реакции. 

– Наверное, она пройдет со временем, – сказал Гарри. – А мы можем ее преодолевать по чуть-чуть, мелкими шажочками. 

– Мелкими шажочками? – отозвался Северус. 

– Ну, ты ведь, кажется, не против, когда перед сном я... обнимаю тебя, – заметил Гарри, надеясь, что не рискует из-за разговора потерять эту приятную привилегию. – В смысле, ты замираешь, когда я вначале прикасаюсь к тебе, но через несколько минут вроде бы расслабляешься. 

Его слова, кажется, заставили Северуса задуматься. 

– В тот момент меня начинает окутывать твоей магией. Она очень... успокаивает. 

Гарри кивнул: 

– И все-таки я не думаю, что стоит применять магию каждый раз, когда я до тебя дотрагиваюсь. А ты? 

Северус отрицательно мотнул головой. В его глазах читались уныние и растерянность. 

– А если мы договоримся, что в ближайшие планы секс входить не будет? Как, по-твоему, тебе было бы легче, если бы знал, что я не... стремлюсь его добиться? 

– Я и раньше знал, что ты не стремишься, – сказал Северус, и это прозвучало еще более депрессивно. Такого состояния Северуса Гарри хотел меньше всего. 

– Да, но ты не ожидал, что я поцелую тебя в губы, – затараторил он. – Конечно, ты был потрясен. Я подумал, если мы будем двигаться, не торопясь, не ожидая немедленного результата, то ты, возможно, привыкнешь к физическому контакту со мной. Если ты считаешь, что еще не готов попробовать, тоже ничего страшного. Я нисколько не настаиваю. Я всего лишь предлагаю. 

Пока Северус обдумывал его слова, Гарри затаил дыхание. Он не был знатоком психологии. Он понятия не имел, поможет ли такая тактика или помешает выздоровлению Северуса, но если ничего не делать, то проблему вообще не решить. 

Северус, по-видимому, пришел к тому же выводу. 

– Что ты задумал? – тихо спросил он. 

Есть! Северус сам захотел попытаться! Гарри взял себя в руки, подавляя волну эйфории. 

– Я подумал, что наедине, как сейчас, мы могли бы… – Даже теперь ему трудно было собраться с духом и попросить разрешения проявить свою привязанность, – ...садиться поближе и обниматься? 

– Ты действительно думаешь, что это поможет? 

– Я не знаю. Если это не... обострит проблему, то вреда, наверное, не будет. Хочешь попробовать? 

В ответ Северус встал и пересел на бревне так, что между ними не осталось пространства. 

Из-за разницы в росте Гарри не мог приобнять Северуса за плечи, не поставив их обоих в дурацкое положение, и поэтому обвил руками его талию, стараясь не прижиматься плотно. Даже на расстоянии дюйма он ощущал, как Северус напрягся буквально до окаменения. 

– Для тебя это не чересчур? – спросил Гарри. Сам он испытывал бесподобное блаженство. 

– Нет. Просто… 

– Да? – подбодрил Гарри, прижав на секунду Северуса к себе чуть крепче. 

– Должно быть, для тебя это ужасно нудно. 

От робких слов Северуса у Гарри защемило сердце. 

– Ничуть, – тут же принялся убеждать он. – Посмотри на меня. – Взгляд темных глаз нерешительно остановился на его лице. – Разве похоже, что мне скучно или тяжело? 

Гарри постарался показать все, что чувствовал. И мало-помалу беспокойство на напряженном лице Северуса сменилось чем-то вроде удивления. 

Их взгляды встретились. И, казалось, теперь стало невозможно оторваться друг от друга. Северус непреодолимо манил к себе. 

Изумленный Гарри увидел, как лицо Северуса становится ближе. Он перестал дышать, боясь, что морок спадет, и Северус остановится. Но если черные глаза парализовывали его волю, Северус, похоже, попал под гипноз его собственного взгляда. 

Северус сцепил руки на его плечах, а затем рот Гарри накрыли тонкие сухие губы. 

Гарри растаял. Стойкость пошла прахом, и он всей душой ответил на поцелуй. Это было чистое блаженство, даже еще чудесней, чем поцелуй у леса. 

Его губы раскрылись при первом напоре языка. Знакомый долгожданный привкус распространился дальше по всему телу. Это было не просто прекрасно. Рассудком Гарри понимал, что в космической схеме вселенной их поцелуй ничтожен, но он чувствовал себя так, будто весь его мир переменился. 

Он невольно прижался ближе к Северусу, и тогда ощутил, как тот опять напрягся. Разум возобладал над страстью, и Гарри заставил себя отодвинуться. 

Однако пальцы Северуса вцепились ему в плечи, пригвождая к месту, не позволяя отсесть ни на йоту. Губы и язык продолжали ласкать его, хоть и менее пылко, чем несколько секунд назад. 

Гарри обвил плечи Северуса. Дотронувшись до обнаженного участка шеи, он мог ощущать, как панически участился пульс Северуса, но отстраняться тот явно не собирался. Одной рукой Гарри обнял Северуса и, надеясь помочь снять напряжение, принялся успокаивающе поглаживать по спине. 

Наконец Северус отодвинулся, испустив дрожащий вздох. Гарри его понимал. У него самого сердце неслось летящим гиппогрифом, и, казалось, в Запретном лесу кончился весь воздух. 

Он молча таращился на Северуса, на лице которого тоже читалось смятение. Северус проявил поразительную смелость. Чтобы подсчитать, сколько раз он начинал поцелуй, когда они были любовниками, хватило бы пальцев одной руки. Его нынешняя инициатива имела значение… космического масштаба. 

– Как я уже говорил, ты удивительный, – сказал Гарри, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. 

Щеки Северуса окрасил легкий трогательный румянец. Он отвел взгляд. Видимо, Северус зашел немного дальше, чем предполагал. 

Не зная точно, что теперь нужно делать, Гарри опять обвил рукой Северуса за талию и слегка прислонился к нему. 

Через секунду ему на плечи легла рука Северуса. 

Ничего не говоря, они просто сидели, наслаждаясь новообретенной близостью, наблюдая, как течет ручей. Может, эти простые объятия бледнели по сравнению с прежней страстью, но сейчас для Гарри не было подарка желанней.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Северус решается поцеловать и воспользоваться добрым советом

Северус резко очнулся от сна. С тех пор, как Гарри перестал окутывать его своей магией на ночь, он часто просыпался в панике. Кошмары не досаждали ему, как в прошлом месяце, но на грани сна и яви, пока он пытался понять, что происходит и где он находится, его часто охватывала тревога. 

С глубоким вздохом он медленно открыл глаза. Судя по зеленому бархатному пологу, находился он в своей собственной спальне, в своей собственной постели. 

В постели, согретой человеческим теплом. 

Северус перевел взгляд на спутанную копну темных волос на подушке рядом. Меж двух прядей проглядывал шрам в виде молнии. 

Повинуясь зову природы, Северус осторожно выскользнул из-под полунавалившегося на него Гарри. Выходя, он еще раз скользнул взглядом по кровати, и при виде крепко спящего Гарри на душе стало тепло. 

Он быстро управился и, спасаясь от утреннего холода и сырости, вернулся в спальню. Гарри успел перевернуться на спину. Теперь он спал в самой середине. 

Северус не мог на него наглядеться. Гарри был в маггловской пижаме, и цвет ее почти совпадал с цветом его глаз. Сейчас эти самые глаза были закрыты, лицо расслаблено во сне, и он, удивительно красивый своей неброской красотой, лежал посреди огромной кровати Северуса в свалявшихся свежих простынях и коричневом одеяле. 

До сих пор, начиная с января, подтянутое спортивное тело Гарри, выразительное лицо и нежный взгляд Северус воспринимал отстраненно. Живя в аду, он почти ничего не замечал. Но теперь, благодаря магии Гарри, он вот уже месяц с лишним спал спокойно. Не все шло гладко. От одного звука капающей воды его прошибало холодным потом, и порой при виде розовой кожи на правой руке он застывал столбом, четко осознавая, почему она отличается от левой, которая вся в желтых пятнах, но, в целом, ему стало лучше. 

Сейчас впервые при взгляде на Гарри внутри у Северуса что-то шевельнулось. Не пламенная страсть, которую это красивое молодое тело вызывало у него раньше, но желание возникло, оно было настоящим, и именно его Северус боялся уже никогда не ощутить вновь. 

Теперь он наслаждался приятной дрожью, позволяя еле уловимому теплу наполнить тело. Глядя на Гарри — разлегшегося, жаркого, взъерошенного, и с потрясающе невинным лицом, — захотелось вернуться в постель и... дотронуться до него. 

При этой мысли Северусу стало страшно настолько же, насколько он только что испытывал восторг. Даже зачатки желания заставили его почувствовать себя хрупким, как стекло, которое могло рассыпаться от малейшего удара. Умом он понимал: Гарри ничем ему не угрожает. За прошедшие недели тот обрушил на него лавину нежности и заботы, о существовании которых Северус и не подозревал. Безграничное терпение Гарри, мягкость, ореол безопасности, который тот создавал вокруг него, подводили к мысли, что, поддайся Северус порыву, они бы зашли лишь ровно настолько, насколько он был готов зайти. 

Близость с Гарри не имела ничего общего с издевательствами Берка. За все время их отношений Гарри ни разу не применил силу, ни разу ни к чему не принудил. Даже взъярившись за вмешательство в воспоминания, он всего лишь толкнул Северуса к стене. Хотя ему хватило бы могущества сделать все, что угодно, не в его натуре было причинять вред. Северус это знал. Ни во что он не верил так, как в доброту Гарри. Но, несмотря на всю его веру, мысль о том, чтобы забраться в постель и дотронуться до любовника, крайне пугала. 

Любовник. Он долгое время не думал так о Гарри. После февральского проступка Северус был убежден, что им уже никогда не сблизиться, но, вопреки всему здравому смыслу, Гарри его простил. Если бы ему вдруг предложили исполнить три его желания, в первую очередь он бы загадал прощение. Потом — вернуть способность заняться любовью с Гарри. Больше всего на свете он хотел обрести мужество, чтобы справиться с бременем прошлых испытаний. 

Совесть неустанно напоминала, насколько несправедливым было такое положение для Гарри. Будучи в самом расцвете молодости и сил, Гарри заслуживал любовника, который бы пылал к нему страстью, как когда-то Северус. Раньше, когда они были вместе, не проходило ночи, чтобы он не хотел ощутить в себе Гарри... но теперь те воспоминания казались далекими, незнакомыми. Мысль о том, чтобы обнажиться вместе с кем-то, даже с нежным любящим партнером, позволить другому дотронуться и проникнуть в себя, заставляла все тело Северуса съежиться от отвращения. Она постоянно возвращала его в камеру, где он переносил пытки и нечеловеческие страдания. И, даже знание, что Гарри никогда бы не совершил подобного, не могло изгнать из телесной памяти пережитое насилие. 

Северус закусил губу, пытаясь умерить страх. Он почти чувствовал, как слабенький огонек желания угасал внутри него, оставляя его лишь холодной безжизненной плотью. Гарри заслуживал гораздо большего. Глядя на него, Северус уцепился за крохи желания и стал добавлять к ним воспоминания обо всех нежных поцелуях, которые получил от Гарри за прошедшие недели. 

Гарри его любил. Северус не понимал этого, и еще меньше то, как Гарри мог продолжать его любить, но даже колеблющийся разум не оспаривал эти чувства. Драгоценный дар заслуживал большей отдачи, нежели объятия и случайный целомудренный поцелуй. Трусостью Северус не страдал. Если не ради себя самого, то ради Гарри он должен был преодолеть все преграды. 

Глубоко дыша, чтобы унять дрожь, Северус заставил себя вернуться в кровать. Он беспокоился, что возня в постели помешает сну Гарри, но тот, если его не донимали кошмары, всегда спал крепко. 

Северус скользнул под одеяло на своей стороне, которая теперь, когда Гарри занял середину кровати, разительно уменьшилась, и, повернувшись набок, всмотрелся в знакомые черты. Когда-то ему нравилось прослеживать зигзагообразную отметину кончиком языка. Он почти ощущал сладкий привкус сливочно-персиковой кожи Гарри. Тонкие брови больше отдавали соленым, уши притягивали горечью, а рот... 

Не нужно было далеко оглядываться, чтобы вспомнить чудесные мгновения. Гарри одарил его мягким бесконечно долгим поцелуем вчера вечером, как раз перед тем, как они отошли ко сну. 

При воспоминании о поцелуе дрожь сменилась трепетом. 

Нервно облизнув губы, Северус наклонился. Поцелуй. Ему хватит сил на поцелуй. 

Усыпляющий сладкий аромат Гарри, исходящий от его тела жар успокаивали издерганные нервы. Все будет хорошо. Это Гарри. Тело знало, что это Гарри, а Гарри означал безопасность. 

Казалось почти естественным накрыть сонный рот своими губами. Сначала на Северуса нашел неизбежный ступор, но поскольку Гарри по-прежнему спал как убитый, Северус усилием воли отбросил беспокойство. Он просто ждал, когда тело вспомнит, кто его партнер. И пусть не сразу, но ему действительно стало легче. 

Северус прислушался к себе: внутри вновь вспыхивала искра желания. И он принялся всеми силами раздувать ее до пламени, вкладывая в поцелуй все свои чувства. 

От волнения он, наверное, перекрыл Гарри доступ к воздуху, поскольку тот вопросительно замычал ему в губы и через секунду резко открыл глаза. 

Северус замер, уловив замешательство Гарри, и отчасти пожалел, что поддался импульсу. Но затем глаза Гарри заблестели, его сонные губы под губами Северуса растянулись в улыбке и, пробудившись к жизни, практически захватили его в плен. Не проснувшись толком, Гарри запустил руки в его волосы, углубляя поцелуй. 

У Гарри был приятный, чертовски приятный вкус. И когда его сильный утренний запах проник в каждую клеточку организма Северуса, пламя внутри него вспыхнуло особенно ярко. 

Северус покорно отдался ласковому рту. И, омываемый сладостным ощущением правильности, всем своим существом откликнулся на движение Гарри. 

Поцелуй продолжался чудесно. Ни страха, ни ледяного отторжения; ничего, кроме непреодолимого запаха и вкуса Гарри. Северус начал уже было расслабляться и решил, что наконец полностью оправился, как вдруг в мгновение ока все переменилось. 

Пальцы, проводившие по его волосам, сжали их сильнее. Не разрывая поцелуя, Гарри перекатился и оказался сверху, как делал сотни раз раньше, когда они занимались любовью. И как только Северуса придавило теплым весом, все его тело будто сковал лед. Он знал, что это Гарри. Что ему абсолютно ничего не угрожает. И все равно давящая тяжесть невольно напомнила о том, как его жестоко насиловали, не давая вырваться. 

Хотя он не отрывал губ от губ Гарри, он больше не отвечал на поцелуй. Сознание ускользало, пытаясь спрятаться в тот безопасный уголок, где Северус укрывал его во время худших пыток Берка. 

Большинство партнеров, с которыми он связывался в молодости, не обратили бы внимания на его состояние или просто наплевали бы, продолжая делать то, что им хочется, с его участием или без. 

Но Гарри отстранился и взглянул на него через считанные секунды. 

– Северус? – смущенно позвал он. 

А Северус не мог ответить. В попытках справиться с охватившим его безотчетным ужасом он мог лишь зажмуриться и всеми усилиями выравнивать дыхание и бешеное сердцебиение. 

Мгновением позже тяжелое тело скатилось с него. 

– Прости... Прости, прости, умоляю... – испуганно забормотал Гарри. – Северус, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня. 

В знакомом голосе слышался неприкрытый страх. Северус заставил себя открыть глаза. С безумным отчаянием во взгляде Гарри выглядел почти таким же обессиленным, каким Северус себя чувствовал. 

– Как ты? – спросил Гарри все с тем же страхом в голосе. 

Теперь, когда гнетущая тяжесть перестала давить, Северус постепенно приходил в себя. Он подавленно кивнул, не веря, что опять чудовищно все испортил. 

Настенные светильники вокруг них зажглись. Гарри сел на постели. 

– Слава Богу, – пробормотал он. 

Мысленно кляня себя за устроенный спектакль, Северус тоже сел, стыдясь смотреть Гарри в глаза. 

– Северус, прости меня, – Гарри явно ужасался самому себе. – Я... не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я что, пытался во сне... приставать к тебе? 

Северус отрицательно мотнул головой. 

– Нет... – выдавил наконец он. – Боюсь, вина здесь моя. 

– А? – вид у Гарри был одновременно озадаченный и очень виноватый. 

– Я должен извиниться. Ты спал, а я... я тебя поцеловал, – попытался объяснить Северус, чувствуя себя отвратительно из-за того, что так раздразнил Гарри. 

– Ты меня поцеловал? – К его удивлению, в словах Гарри не звучало ни капли гнева. 

Северус медленно кивнул. На лице Гарри читалось лишь замешательство и какая-то нежность, от которой тугой узел внутри ослаб. 

– Я смотрел, как ты спишь,– попытался объяснить Северус.– Ты выглядел так... я подумал, что я смогу, но я не смог, и... Прости. Я не должен был... 

– Конечно же, должен, – мягко возразил Гарри и, потянувшись, несмело положил руку ему на плечо. – По-моему, то, что тебе захотелось попробовать, уже замечательно. 

– Но я не смог... – закончить фразу помешал стыд. 

– Сейчас не смог. А в следующий раз ты наверняка будешь чувствовать себя лучше. Мы продвигаемся мелкими шажками, помнишь? – заверил Гарри с беззаботными шутливыми нотками в голосе, которые всегда возвращали Северусу присутствие духа. 

Во внимательном взгляде зеленых глаз действительно не было никакого обвинения. Северус глубоко вздохнул. 

– Я... ужасно зол, что так получилось, – нерешительно признался он. – Ты тоже должен злиться. 

– Нет. Вот уж чего я не чувствую, это злости. Ты захотел меня поцеловать. Вот что для меня главное. 

– Но я не смог закончить, – заметил Северус. 

– Сегодня не смог. Подумаешь, большое дело. Месяц назад тебе бы вообще не захотелось меня целовать. Возможно, через месяц ты сможешь. Или еще через месяц. Это настоящий прорыв. 

Не в силах вынести неугасимый гриффиндорский оптимизм, Северус отвел взгляд. 

– Тогда почему я чувствую себя проигравшим? – тихо возразил он. 

– Потому что ты слишком строг к себе, – твердо заявил Гарри, взял его за подбородок и заставил вновь посмотреть себе в глаза. – Ты знаешь, как я счастлив, что ты захотел меня поцеловать? Что у тебя возникло это желание? 

На лице Гарри сияла неподдельная радость. Северус чувствовал, что совершенно недостоин такого отклика, он едва мог выдержать взгляд Гарри. Что бы Гарри ни говорил, это было полное поражение. 

Но Гарри обращался с ним вовсе не как с проигравшим. Наоборот, его глаза светились добротой, от которой перехватывало дыхание. 

– Мы справимся, Северус. Только наберись терпения, – пообещал тот и, наклонившись, чмокнул его в лоб. 

Руки сами потянулись и легли на плечи Гарри. Тепло и запах Гарри, казалось, проникали в каждую клеточку. Не в силах противиться притяжению Северус сделал движение в его сторону. 

Сильные руки крепко обхватили его за спину и привлекли в объятие. 

Северус закрыл глаза и зарылся лицом в шею Гарри, готовый сидеть так до скончания веков. Как же ему хотелось стать прежним! Очень хотелось. 

*~*~*

– Эй, не хочешь сходить в «Три Метлы» на обед? – голос Гарри отвлек Северуса от хмурого созерцания пляшущего огня в камине. 

Северус взглянул на другой конец дивана, где Гарри читал очередной маггловский триллер. Северус не был уверен, что вполне понимает, что это такое. 

– Нет, – ответил Северус. – Опять идет дождь. Я бы предпочел не соваться в сырость. 

– Ты живешь в подземелье. Здесь всегда сыро, – заметил Гарри беспечным тоном, каким обычно подбивал его на участие во всяких затеях. 

– Но в подземелье не льет, и нет грязи. 

– Ты ведь уже не огорчаешься из-за того, что случилось утром, правда? 

Северус не мог понять, почему Гарри не злится. Когда кто-то будит тебя поцелуями, а затем, как только начинаешь отвечать, идет на попятную... это должно было более чем огорчить. Но в поведении Гарри не крылось и следа обиды. Наоборот, тот ходил необычайно воодушевленный, как будто и впрямь был доволен, что Северус хотел его поцеловать. 

– Нет, – солгал он. 

– Верно, – ответил Гарри, и в его голосе не звучало ни капли убежденности. – Ты не огорчаешься. Ты всего лишь без причины таращишься все утро в камин. 

Северус яростно сверкнул глазами. 

– Мне холодно. 

– Мы могли бы попробовать поговорить об этом, – предложил Гарри, и от его нежности хотелось заорать. 

Северус не ответил. Хоть он и высоко ценил попытки Гарри его ободрить, сейчас он хотел, чтобы его оставили в покое. Два месяца назад можно было бы рявкнуть на Гарри и выставить его вон, но теперь Северус прилагал все усилия, чтобы не причинять Гарри ненужной боли. Мерлин свидетель, Гарри и без того страдает, живя здесь с ним, отказавшись от секса. 

– Северус? 

Глубоко вздохнув, Северус решился взглянуть в его обеспокоенное лицо. Порой ему хотелось, чтобы Гарри просто взял и накричал на него — и тем самым унял тревогу. 

– Это на самом деле прорыв, а не поражение. Если б ты не был так строг к себе… – Не дождавшись ответа, Гарри вздохнул. 

Следующие несколько минут в комнате слышались лишь их вдохи и выдохи и треск горящих поленьев. Потом Гарри нарушил тишину. 

– Хочешь, сыграем в шахматы? – спросил он. 

Гарри, наверное, мог бы весь день вытаскивать его из депрессии. Северус встал. 

– Мне еще нужно проверить работы. 

Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Гарри, когда подходил к столу красного дерева, где хранил домашние задания, за которые надо было выставить оценки. Стол уныло пустовал. 

– Кажется, я опять оставил их в классе Зелий. – Северус попытался не выдать огорчения, но подобную оплошность он допускал уже третий раз за неделю. Ему вроде бы должно было стать лучше. И все равно на каждом шагу попадались очевидные доказательства того, что он еще не пришел в норму. 

– Я все время их забываю, – успокаивающе ответил Гарри. 

– За тридцать лет работы я никогда не забывал домашние задания, – сказал Северус, уставившись на тоскливый порядок на столе, – до сих пор. Мне не становится лучше. Только хуже. 

На этой радостной ноте он повернулся и направился к двери. Он чувствовал, как Гарри провожает его глазами. 

– Северус? – громко прозвучало позади, когда дверь за ним захлопнулась. 

К счастью, коридор был пуст. В эти выходные разрешалась прогулка в Хогсмид. Даже ненастье не удержало бы студентов в замке. 

Радуясь уединению, Северус прислонился к стене и зажмурился. Отчасти он знал, что Гарри был прав, что для выздоровления еще нужно время, но только отчасти. А в основном он чувствовал себя полным неудачником. Он так хотел, чтобы у них с Гарри все наладилось... и потому не мог успокоиться. 

Казалось, последнее время у него все валилось из рук. И по пути в лабораторию он мрачно признал, что должен Поттеру еще одно извинение. 

Как только Северус открыл дверь в класс, то увидел домашние работы, сложенные на углу стола. Стопка достигала почти двух дюймов в высоту. И как можно было ее не заметить вчера, уходя после вечерних отработок? 

Расстроенный из-за своей рассеянности, он подошел к столу. Когда он взял работы, на глаза ему попался белый клочок, выглядывавший из зеленой записной книжки. Это была визитная карточка, которую дала ему Гермиона несколько месяцев назад, в тот ужасный день, когда к Гарри вернулись воспоминания. Визитная карточка психоаналитика. 

Как и раньше, при виде ее все внутри запротестовало. Северус многие месяцы твердил себе, что справится сам, что не нуждается в помощи, но утреннее неприятное происшествие доказало, как мало сдвигов было в его исцелении. Можно было бы достичь большего. Теперь он крепко спал всю ночь. Он мог вести уроки без нервных срывов. Мог спокойно разговаривать с людьми и даже выбираться в паб пропустить стаканчик, но он не мог поцеловать любимого человека, не впадая в ступор. И он не видел, как в ближайшем будущем ситуация могла измениться к лучшему, несмотря на все заверения Гарри. 

Гарри утром проявил большое терпение. Да, Северусу крупно повезло, что он все еще был рядом, не потерял желания. Но сколько времени сможет мириться с отказами даже человек с ангельским терпением? Раньше они занимались любовью каждую ночь. Конечно, сейчас Гарри никогда не жаловался и не унывал, тем не менее, ему наверняка не хватало секса. Прошло почти пять месяцев, а Северус вел себя в постели не лучше, чем в ту ночь, когда Гарри его спас. Гарри молод. Рано или поздно он устанет от этой ситуации. И уйдет. 

Мысль об уходе Гарри вызвала оглушительную волну паники. Северус глубоко вздохнул и попытался успокоиться. 

Он просто воспринимает все слишком близко к сердцу. Гарри любит его. И все же... сколько времени даже любовь Гарри сможет выдерживать сцены, подобные утренней? Гарри заслуживал лучшего. Северус очень хотел доставить ему удовольствие, порадовать, а вместо этого создал еще одну кризисную ситуацию. 

Он должен поправиться. И точка. 

Только, очевидно, сам он справляется не очень хорошо. 

Возможно, пора прибегнуть к чрезвычайным мерам? Гермиона сказала, что этот ее друг-психоаналитик помогает магам «пройти через трудные периоды». Северусу никогда не приходилось труднее, чем прошедшие пять месяцев. Хотя ему очень не хотелось идти с личными проблемами к незнакомцу, он не думал, что выдержит еще одну неудачу. Он должен был преодолеть свои комплексы, как ради себя, так и ради Гарри. 

От страха свело живот. Он замахнулся на дело громадного масштаба. Если он пойдет к этому психоаналитику, ему придется рассказать о том, что произошло с Берком. Он даже с Гарри это не обсуждал. Черт, ему придется рассказать о Гарри и обо всем остальном, чтобы донести до постороннего человека смысл проблемы. Сможет ли он это сделать? 

Он не знал. Но знал точно: он не собирается повторять утреннее представление. Ему во что бы то ни стало нужно исправить в себе то, что сломалось, и если это означает разговаривать с незнакомцем, значит, он будет разговаривать с незнакомцем. Его ошибкам было несть числа, но до сих пор трусость в их перечень не входила. 

Он глубоко вздохнул и взял безобидную карточку. 

Надпись была на удивление простой. Фамилия, звание и контакты. Северус знал, что означало маггловское «психиатр», но не понимал, что подразумевают буквы, следующие после фамилии Пенбрука. Однако из указанных контактов следовало, что тот был доступен и по каминной связи, и по совиной. Это Северус точно понимал. 

Ему потребовалось около часа, чтобы довести до ума письмо. Относительно удовлетворившись написанным, он сложил пергамент вдвое и запечатал свечным воском и перстнем с печаткой, который держал в кармане для таких случаев. 

Зная, что, как только он отошлет свое сообщение, то сделает свой выбор, Северус встал из-за стола и направился в совятню. И только потом, у дверей в свои покои, до него дошло, что он опять оставил работы в классе. 

*~*~*

– Добро пожаловать, профессор Снейп. Для меня большая честь познакомиться с вами, – услышал Северус невыносимо бодрый голос, когда, выброшенный из камина, пытался удержаться на ногах. 

Отряхнув мантию от сажи, он взглянул на того, кто его поприветствовал. Он все еще сомневался в своем решении и в том, что вообще сможет пойти до конца. 

Слегка упитанный, среднего роста, рыжеватый, с приветливым лицом и теплым взглядом карих глаз Пенбрук всем своим видом излучал благодушие. Он был одет в черные маггловские джинсы и серый джемпер. Гостиная позади него с мягкой мебелью, книжными полками и яркими картинами выглядела такой же уютной, как сам хозяин. 

– Доктор Пенбрук, я полагаю? 

– Да, – Пенбрук улыбнулся еще шире. – Проходите, пожалуйста. Располагайтесь. 

Убедившись, что мантия более-менее чистая, Северус осторожно подошел к коричневому кожаному дивану, который стоял к нему ближе всего, и уселся на краешке, готовый аппарировать прочь в любую секунду. Его поведение не ускользнуло от внимания Пенбрука. 

– Иногда в первый раз пациенты сильно нервничают, – сказал он. – Могу я что-нибудь сделать, чтобы вам было удобнее? Может, чаю? 

Северус отрицательно мотнул головой. 

– Спасибо, не надо. Я... думаю, мне не стоило сюда приходить. Прошу прощения... 

– Я охотно вас прощу, но вы действительно думаете, что аппарирование решит проблему, которая оказалась настолько серьезной, что вы даже явились ко мне? – спросил Пенбрук, поймав его взгляд. 

Поставленный перед беспощадной правдой, Северус не отвел глаз. 

– Боюсь, что проблема по своему характеру неразрешима, – сказал он. 

– Но вы все равно хотите, чтобы она исчезла? – уточнил Пенбрук. 

Северус кивнул. 

– В этом я могу вам помочь. Я не могу обещать, что визиты ко мне изменят вашу жизнь, но, я думаю, вы обнаружите, что можете взглянуть на происходящее под несколько иным углом. 

– Мне не нужен другой угол, – огрызнулся Северус. – Мне нужно... 

– Да? – спросил Пенбрук, садясь в кресло, тоже кожаное, слева от Северуса. 

– Боюсь, чудо. – Придавленный чудовищным грузом проблемы, Северус отвернулся к огню, потрескивающему в очаге. Он даже не знал, с чего начать. И как ему пришло в голову, что этот сквиб может помочь? 

– Возможно, если бы вы мне рассказали немного о себе, было бы легче, так сказать, растопить лед? – предложил Пенбрук. – Конечно, я знаю, что вы преподаете в Хогвартсе Зелья и последние двадцать лет занимаете пост главы Дома Слизерин. 

– И наверняка также знакомы с моей биографией Пожирателя Смерти? – собственный голос прозвучал неожиданно грубо. 

Пенбрук кивнул: 

– Каждый, кто поддерживает связь с Магическим миром, не может не знать о вас. Я так понял, б _о_ льшую часть вашей карьеры Пожирателя вы шпионили за Сами-Знаете-Кем для профессора Дамблдора. 

– Большинство людей неохотно это признают, – заметил Северус, невольно оттаивая. Когда всплывала тема его прошлого, посторонние обычно едва скрывали отвращение. 

– Я не большинство, – ответил Пенбрук. – Я должен помочь вам решить проблему, которая вам кажется нерешаемой. Должен вас предупредить; я и раньше слышал от пациентов, что проблема слишком огромная, и почти во всех случаях мои клиенты находили способ справиться с гнетом трудностей. Не буду утверждать, что процесс будет легким и приятным, но эффект он даст. 

Северус не хотел надеяться. Именно надежда предавала его каждый раз, когда он давал ей волю. Но сердце невольно забилось чаще от некоего ободрения, звучавшего в сухом заявлении Пенбрука. 

Пожалуй, доктору-сквибу стоит дать шанс, решил Северус. 

– О каком процессе мы сейчас говорим? – осторожно спросил он. 

– Если по существу, я собираюсь заговорить вас до смерти, – пошутил Пенбрук. – Я собираюсь задать вам сотню раздражающих вопросов, которые помогут мне определить исходный пункт того, что вас беспокоит. Затем сделаю, что смогу, чтобы разобрать вместе с вами проблему поэтапно. В зависимости от серьезности проблемы, поначалу мне понадобится встречаться с вами, пожалуй, несколько раз в неделю. Эффект от этого процесса станет явным далеко не сразу. Так что если вы ждете мгновенного излечения, его не будет. Наш прогресс будет полностью зависеть от вашей честности и готовности изменить поведение, насколько это необходимо, чтобы достигнуть цели. 

Северус предположил, что надеяться на быстрое лечение было бы чересчур. Но Пенбрук, по крайней мере, проявлял оптимизм. Тогда как многие в Магическом мире, узнав, кто он такой, вообще отказались бы с ним общаться. 

В качестве пробного выстрела Северус решил затронуть тему, после которой в Магическом мире свернулось бы большинство разговоров. 

– Прежде чем мы начнем, вам стоит знать, что я гомосексуалист. 

В ответ на это Пенбрук кивнул так спокойно, словно Северус ему признался в том, что он мужчина. На серьезном круглом лице не отразилось ни намека на презрение или отвращение. 

– Прежде чем мы начнем, вам, в свою очередь, стоит знать: все, что вы мне скажете, будет держаться в строжайшей секретности. И, кстати, многие мои клиенты предпочитают собственный пол. Я понимаю, что такие предпочтения могут быть проблемой в Магическом мире. Вы поэтому пришли ко мне? 

Северус отрицательно мотнул головой. 

– Нет. Я... – Внутри все воспротивилось откровенности, но Пенбрук, разумеется, не сможет помочь, если не поймет, из-за чего он сломался. И Северус призвал всю свою храбрость. – Несколько месяцев назад меня похитил темный маг, – нерешительно продолжил он. – В плену меня подвергали пыткам и... – он проглотил комок в горле, – ...изнасиловали. 

Северус ожидал, что Пенбрук будет сколько-нибудь потрясен, но, хотя тот и посерьезнел, на его приятном лице не проступило никакой сильной эмоции. Как будто Северус не сказал ничего особенного по сравнению с тем, с чем тот сталкивался раньше. 

– И теперь вы испытываете эмоциональные трудности, которые связаны с тем, что вы пережили? – понимающе спросил Пенбрук. 

Его голос успокаивал. Северус был ошеломлен, услышав в нем те же самые нотки, которые часто звучали в голосе Гарри во время их разговоров. 

Он кивнул. И помолчал немного. 

– Должен признаться, я зашел в тупик, – сказал он немного грубо. 

– Это понятно. Но вы приняли правильное решение, придя ко мне. Ваша проблема не является неразрешимой. То, что вы смогли набраться смелости прийти сюда, показывает, что вы готовы бороться с трудностями. 

Это могло быть совершенной банальностью, сказанной для того, чтобы хоть немного успокоить его перенапряженный ум, но уверенный тон Пенбрука подействовал на натянутые нервы Северуса чудодейственным бальзамом. 

– Как вы собираетесь мне помочь? – спросил Северус. 

– На самом деле я буду учить вас, как помочь самому себе. Но сначала, я думаю, мне нужно узнать побольше о вас, поэтому я попрошу кое-какую информацию общего характера. Вы сказали, что вы гомосексуалист. Есть ли у вас сейчас кто-нибудь? 

Северус осторожно кивнул. 

– Какие у вас отношения? 

– Что значит, какие отношения? Я только что подтвердил, что у меня есть партнер. 

Пенбрук не смутился. 

– Существует много уровней привязанности, – терпеливо объяснил он. – Некоторые говорят, что у них есть партнер, когда они встречаются только ради случайного секса. Другие полагают, что связь подразумевает некоторую степень эмоциональной заинтересованности. До того как помочь вам, я должен составить о вас представление. И тогда мне станет понятно, в какой ситуации вы находитесь. Почему бы вам не рассказать о вашем друге? Не бойтесь меня шокировать. Вряд ли я услышу что-то новое. 

Северусу подумалось, что кое с чем деликатный сквиб, может, до сих пор и не сталкивался, но он решил не уходить от темы. 

– Мой... любовник на двадцать два года моложе меня и когда-то был моим студентом. 

– Как долго длится ваша связь? – Что примечательно, в вопросе не прозвучало ни капли осуждения. 

Северус невольно задумался, видел ли Пенбрук статью в октябрьском «Пророке», где его обвиняли в растлении студентов. 

– Семь месяцев, хотя прошедшие пять у нас не было сексуальных отношений. 

– Как бы вы охарактеризовали свои отношения, – спросил Пенбрук, – временные, с определенной степенью привязанности, особенные, свободные? 

– Не знаю, – ответил Северус, – пожалуй, я об этом никогда не задумывался. 

– Что ж, давайте подумаем сейчас. Встречаетесь ли вы оба с другими мужчинами? 

Северус покачал головой: 

– Нет. Учитывая мою текущую ситуацию, я сказал ему, что ему следует встречаться с другими, но он и думать об этом не хочет. 

– Похоже, вы ему глубоко небезразличны. 

– Он говорит, что любит меня, – Северус даже сам слышал в своем голосе неверие. И Пенбрук явно за него зацепился. 

– И вы сомневаетесь, что он говорит искренне? 

Северус не сдержался и фыркнул: 

– Мы не занимались сексом пять с лишним месяцев, а он все еще со мной. Наверное, это показывает, что он действительно так считает. 

– Но у вас все равно нет уверенности, – заметил Пенбрук. 

– Скажем так, это новый опыт. 

– В чем? – уточнил Пенбрук. 

– В том, что кто-то утверждает, что любит меня, – объяснил Северус, не понимая замешательства собеседника. 

– Вы, конечно, преувеличиваете. 

– Уверяю вас, это правда. Он первый, кто заявил о таких чувствах ко мне, – тихо признался Северус. 

– Помимо романтической, существуют другие виды любви. Любовь между родителем и ребенком, братская любовь, любовь к другу. Может, они не сопровождаются бурными эмоциями, как романтическая любовь, но могут быть не менее глубокими. 

– Я их не знал, – сказал Северус. 

– Вы серьезно утверждаете, что за всю вашу жизнь вас никто не любил? – Пенбрук явно не верил его словам. 

– Это правда. 

– А ваши родители? 

– Просить рассказать о матери – разве это не штамп в психиатрии? – спросил Северус. О маггловском обществе ему было известно немного, но он наслышался достаточно шуток от магглорожденных студентов, чтобы знать, что психиатры обычно спрашивали пациентов об отношениях с матерью. – Я не слишком хорошо знаю особенности мира магглов, но кое-что я помню. 

– Сделайте мне одолжение, – сказал Пенбрук. – Вы упомянули свою мать. Расскажите мне о ней. 

– Не понимаю, какое значение может иметь моя мать для моей теперешней ситуации, – огрызнулся Северус. 

– В моей работе все имеет значение. Вы собирались рассказать мне о матери. 

– Если вам нужно знать, то она была ведьмой из чистокровной семьи. Когда она закончила школу, то связалась с маггловским торговцем и в конце концов вышла за него замуж, опозорив семью. Я думаю, с ее стороны это был единственный акт неподчинения. 

– Были ли их брак счастливым? – спросил Пенбрук. 

– Мой отец был... трудным человеком. Если говорить начистоту, он был скотиной. Мать была его главной жертвой. Она могла заставить его исчезнуть мановением палочки, но позволяла ему запугивать себя больше пятнадцати лет. 

– Непохоже, что вы испытывали к ней большое уважение. 

– Уважать ее было мало за что. Она не защищала ни себя, ни меня. Возможно, если бы она хоть раз проявила ко мне немного привязанности, все могло бы пойти по-другому, но она не была, что называется, заботливым человеком. 

– Возможно, она испытывала слишком много боли, чтобы проявлять свои чувства к вам, – предположил Пенбрук. 

– Возможно, вы правы. Теперь это вряд ли имеет значение. 

– Вы сказали, что она сносила жестокое обращение от вашего отца в течение пятнадцати лет. Что произошло после этих пятнадцати лет? 

Северус не знал точно, какие эмоции должны вызывать у слушателей подобные рассказы. Решив не волноваться о том, что ожидалось, а что нет, он ответил, как ответил бы на вопрос Гарри – констатируя сухие факты: 

– Она умерла. 

Некоторое время Пенбрук молчал, видимо, переваривая ответ. 

– Ее кончина наверняка вызывала у вас какие-то эмоции. 

– Возможно, облегчение, – сказал Северус, все еще не понимая, какое отношение это имело к существующей проблеме. 

– Облегчение? 

– Как только она умерла, мой отец ушел в мир магглов. Мне больше не нужно было возвращаться к ним домой на летние каникулы. Последние два лета директор школы разрешил мне оставаться в Хогвартсе. Думаю, это были единственные каникулы, которые я провел по-настоящему с удовольствием, – добавил он, чтобы собеседник не думал, что в его жизни вообще не было никакой радости, хоть чаще всего так и ощущалось. 

– И вы не видели своего отца со дня ее смерти? 

Северус опять покачал головой. 

– Должно быть, вы на него очень злились, – сказал Пенброук, очевидно, пытаясь выудить что-то нужное. 

Северус пожал плечами. 

– Я ненавидел его, сколько себя помню, – просто ответил он. – Его отъезд не стал трагедией. 

– Многие сочли бы, что человек, не знавший отцовской или материнской любви, потерял очень много, – заметил Пенбрук. 

– Возможно, но трудно потерять то, чего никогда не знал, – возразил Северус. 

– Должно быть, в школе вам было нелегко видеть, как любят других детей их родители, – сказал Пенбрук. 

– Меня распределили в Слизерин. Мы не славимся прилюдным проявлением эмоций. 

– Как сказать. Мою семью отправляли исключительно в Слизерин в течение прошедших шести столетий. Так что со мной прятки за негативным мнением о Слизерине не пройдут. Я знаю достоинства и недостатки этого великого факультета. 

– А что бы вы хотели от меня услышать? Что я сгорал от зависти и ненависти каждый раз, когда мои одноклассники получали из дома подарки, а мне не приходило даже письма? – презрительно хмыкнул Северус. 

– Правда? – спросил Пенбрук прежним спокойным тоном. 

– Да, – огрызнулся Северус, досадуя, что его провели. – Но я не вижу, какое отношение все это имеет к причине моего визита к вам. 

– Почему бы вам не позволить мне судить о том, что имеет отношение к проблеме, а что нет? – предложил Пенбрук. – Расскажите мне о ваших школьных годах. У студента-полукровки не могло быть легкой жизни в Слизерине. 

Поскольку Северус не дал немедленного ответа, Пенбрук продолжил: 

– Я не смогу вам помочь, если вы не будете со мной откровенны. Моя задача не судить вас, а помочь. У меня ничего не выйдет, если вы не будете со мной работать. 

– Я не понимаю, зачем вам нужно все это, – признался Северус после долгого, упрямого молчания. 

– Если бы к вам пришли за зельем от физического недуга, разве вы не узнали бы все подробности проблемы прежде, чем варить необходимое снадобье? – спросил, в свою очередь, Пенбрук. – Сварили ли бы вы зелье, скажем, от учащенного сердцебиения, не проверив сперва, не принимал ли больной какое-нибудь лекарство, которое могло вызвать проблему? 

– Нет, полагаю, нет. 

– Тогда как вы можете ожидать, что я буду действовать вслепую? Я знаю о вас только то, что вы мне рассказали. У меня нет волшебной палочки, чтобы вылечить то, что вас беспокоит. Единственный способ вылечить вас – это изучить вашу жизнь вместе с вами и помочь вам найти средство справиться с проблемами, которые мешают вам достичь ваших целей. 

– Моих целей? – хрипло выдавил Северус. 

– Ну, похоже, что ваша текущая цель – проработать травмы, вызванные пленом. Верно? 

– Но мы обсуждаем не эти темы, – возразил Северус. 

– До них дойдет. Сначала я должен знать, каким вы были до того случая, который изменил вашу жизнь. 

Устав от этого прощупывания, Северус дал волю своему нраву. 

– До того, как вы выразились, «случая, который изменил мою жизнь» я был изгоем. За сорок восемь лет моей жизни со мной произошло только одно хорошее событие – молодой человек, который сейчас со мной. Из-за того, что со мной сделали в январе, я рискую его потерять. Вот почему я сюда пришел. После моего выздоровления я... я не мог заниматься с ним сексом. Я пришел к вам, потому что мне сказали, что вы можете помочь мне справиться с такой проблемой... 

Северус испытывал одновременно и стыд, и ужас от того, что вываливал все это незнакомому человеку. Но, поскольку ему хватило духу прийти сюда, он не знал, что будет делать, если доктор не сможет ему помочь. 

– И я помогу вам. Обещаю. Но вы должны работать со мной, – перебил Пенбрук. – Скажите, какого рода помощи вы от меня ожидали? 

– Я... я не знаю. Я никогда раньше не был у маггловского психиатра. 

– И все-таки вы знали о нас достаточно, чтобы подколоть насчет стереотипных вопросов, которые мы задаем. – Явно увидев озадаченность на его лице, Пенбрук напомнил: – Вы отпустили замечание о психиатрах, которые спрашивают своих пациентов об отношениях с матерью. 

– Наверное, я слышал чересчур много шуток от магглорожденных учеников за эти годы. 

– Что ж, в шутках есть доля правды. Мы должны задать множество вопросов, чтобы получить информацию, которая позволит помочь нашим пациентам. Например, вы только что утверждали, что были изгоем. Вы преувеличили? 

Даже будучи сквибом, Пенбрук явно обладал упорством, благодаря которому члены его семьи в течение нескольких столетий отправлялись в Слизерин. 

– Нет, – ответил Северус, подавив вздох. – Если вам нужно знать, во время учебы меня ненавидели и изводили большинство сокурсников. За эти годы изменилось совсем немного, разве что теперь никто не насмехается столь открыто. 

– Вы сказали «большинство сокурсников». То есть не все? 

Северус задумался, не солгать ли. Поразмыслив немного, он взглянул в выжидающие карие глаза и решил попробовать шокировать Пенбрука правдой. 

– Несколько старших слизеринцев меня не дразнили. Они... гм, оглядываясь назад, похоже, они пользовались мной в сексуальном смысле. 

– Ясно, – раздался голос Пенбрука в той тягостной тишине, которая последовала за признанием Северуса. 

Есть! Внутри вспыхнуло ребяческое ликование. Северус часто сам применял тот же прием, когда не мог подобрать слов. 

– Вы сказали 'оглядываясь назад', – сказал Пенбрук после секундного размышления. – А что вы думали об этом в то время? 

Северус мысленно вернулся в начало школьных лет. Джеймс Поттер со своей шайкой превратили его жизнь в ад на земле, но Люциус и его приятели отравили ее насквозь. 

– Считал, что они были моими друзьями, – сказал Северус. – Эта иллюзия развеялась на шестом курсе, когда я подслушал их разговор обо мне и понял, что они считали меня немногим лучше проститутки. 

– Должно быть, это было очень больно, Северус. Я могу называть вас Северусом? 

Он медленно кивнул. 

– Что вы чувствуете теперь к тем юношам? 

– Что? – Северус чуть не вздрогнул от этого вопроса. 

– Вы считали их своими друзьями. Должно быть, вы испытали сильную боль, узнав, что их намерения вовсе не были столь благородными. 

– Это было больше тридцати лет назад. Какое значение это имеет теперь? – бросил Северус, жалея, что вообще затронул эту тему. 

– Это всегда имеет значение, – ответил Пенбрук. 

– Сейчас я бы предпочел это не обсуждать. 

– Хорошо. Тогда что бы вы хотели обсудить? 

– То, что необходимо, чтобы мне стало лучше, – ответил Северус. 

– Как я упоминал прежде, вам нужно говорить со мной. Хотели бы вы рассказать мне о вашем молодом человеке? 

– Зачем? – спросил Северус с плохо скрываемым подозрением. 

– Вы сказали, что он единственное хорошее событие в вашей жизни. Мне хотелось бы узнать о нем. 

Северус поразмыслил, насколько рискованно здесь сказать правду. За возможность заглянуть в личную жизнь Мальчика-Который-Выжил желтая пресса отвалила бы состояние размером с малфоевское. Хотя он не замечал в поведении Пенбрука ничего, что могло бы навести на подозрения в гнусных целях, он не мог рисковать и раскрывать личность Гарри. 

– Он молод и красив; он сильный и добрый, – осторожно ответил Северус после долгой паузы. – Он воплощает все хорошее и чудесное в этом мире. 

– Похоже, он вам глубоко небезразличен, – заметил Пенбрук. 

– Мне... да. – Он уже сообщил, что пришел сюда именно из-за Гарри. Признание в том, как много значит для него Гарри, вряд ли причинит вред. 

– Вы можете называть его по имени, если так легче будет говорить. Если вам неудобно раскрывать его настоящее имя, можете использовать и вымышленное, – предложил Пенбрук. 

Северус подумал над последним вариантом, но затем понял, что будет трудно не проговориться. Решив, что в Великобритании у его любимого человека хватает тезок, он рискнул назвать настоящее имя. 

– Его зовут Гарри. 

– Насколько я понимаю, Гарри тоже нелегко дались ваши испытания, – приступил к новому кругу расспросов Пенбрук. 

Северус еще раз покачал головой: 

– Со мной тяжело ужиться. 

– Вы ссорились? 

– Нет, он был само терпение, – ответил Северус. 

– Но вы сказали, что рискуете его потерять, – напомнил Пенбрук. 

– Ему нет и тридцати. Сколько времени человек в таком возрасте выдержит отношения без секса? – озвучил Северус страх, от которого холодело на душе последние несколько недель. 

– Полагаю, ответ на этот вопрос зависит от того, насколько он вас любит. Вы чувствуете, что на вас давят, вынуждают делать то, к чему вы еще не готовы? 

– Нет, мы... продвигаемся мелкими шажочками. Он почувствовал себя немного нелепо, используя терминологию Гарри в разговоре с посторонним. Но Пенбрук уже перестал быть таковым. В мягком сквибе было что-то внушающее доверие. Вспоминая свои откровения в недолгой беседе, Северус невольно задумался, не применялось ли здесь магии. Он просто не мог поверить в то, что рассказал Пенбруку такое о родителях и сомнительных школьных связях. 

– Мелкими шажочками? 

– Я... ужасно реагирую на прикосновения. Гарри решил, что, если двигаться не спеша, постепенно увеличивая контакт, это помогло бы мне справиться с проблемой. 

– Кажется, это очень мудрый подход. Он помогает? 

– Помогает, но... – присутствие духа покинуло Северуса. 

– Но? – мягко подбодрил Пенбрук. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Северус озвучил суть проблемы: 

– Но, когда дело доходит до определенного уровня... близости, я неизменно впадаю в ступор. Я... не могу его преодолеть. 

– С подобной проблемой сталкиваются многие жертвы насилия, – заметил Пенбрук. 

Как будто от этой информации мог быть какой-то толк! Похоже то, на что Северус надеялся, следовало искать в другом месте. 

– Придя сюда, вы сделали первый шаг к исцелению, – продолжил Пенбрук, от которого, видимо, не укрылось его разочарование. – Давайте на секунду взглянем на проблему и попытаемся определить, есть ли что-то конкретное, что вызывает такую вашу реакцию. 

– Вы имеете в виду, помимо того факта, что я вовлечен в действия сексуального характера? 

Его сарказм ничуть не рассердил Пенбрука. 

– Помимо, – просто улыбнулся тот. – Есть ли какое-то определенное действие, которое заставляет вас так реагировать? 

– Вы спрашиваете о подробностях моей сексуальной жизни? – возмутился Северус. 

– Я прошу, чтобы вы подумали над тем, что происходит в то время, когда вы так реагируете. Иногда дело в определенном спусковом крючке. Это может быть что-то простое, к примеру, поцелуй или прикосновение к определенному участку тела. Есть ли что-то общее, что происходит, когда на вас находит ступор, или его вызывает только перспектива полового акта? 

Наконец поняв, куда ведет Пенбрук, Северус задумался. 

– В первую очередь это перспектива того, что в меня... проникнут. 

– Вы обычно занимаетесь тем, что приводит к проникновению в вас? 

С пылающим лицом Северус медленно кивнул. Он знал, кем считали в Магическом мире мужчин, которые позволяли себя взять. 

– До того как вас изнасиловали, вы получали удовольствие от этих действий? 

Прямота поразила его настолько, что он взглянул Пенбруку в глаза. И опять, как ни искал, он не смог найти в них ни следа осуждения. 

– Гарри предпочитает быть сверху, а я... всегда предпочитал другую роль. Наши потребности всегда дополняли одна другую. 

– А теперь как вы относитесь к тому, чтобы отдаться? – спросил Пенбрук. 

Северус с трудом сглотнул. Он не знал, как будет проходить их первая беседа, но такого точно не ожидал. Однако вспомнив, что его лечение зависит от его откровенности, он настроился приложить все усилия, чтобы ответить на любые вопросы Пенбрука. 

– Я хочу, чтобы все было как раньше. Я хочу давать Гарри то, что давал раньше. 

– Это благородное желание, но вы не ответили на мой вопрос. Как вы теперь относитесь к тому, чтобы отдаться? 

– Я... сама мысль... – Северус не думал, что когда-нибудь открыто признает свой страх, – ...неприятна, – выдавил он, ощущая, как внутри все превращается в ледяную глыбу. 

– Вы обсуждали это с Гарри? 

Еще одно отрицательное качание головой и неохотное: 

– Нет. 

– Почему нет? 

– Потому что я должен это преодолеть. Я хочу, чтобы все вернулось на свои места. 

– Не говорю, что это произойдет, но что, если окажется, что вы больше никогда не сможете получать удовольствие от прежней роли? – спросил Пенбрук. 

Этого вопроса Северус боялся больше всего. Он сглотнул: 

– Тогда я его потеряю. 

– Это неизбежный результат? 

– Да кто смирится с отношениями, в которых никогда не достигнет сексуального удовлетворения? – не выдержал Северус. 

– Помимо того действия, о котором вы упоминали ранее, есть другие способы получать удовольствие, – сказал Пенбрук. У Северуса возникло подозрение, что тот высказался в столь отвлеченной манере из уважения к его чувствам. 

– Да, и их мы тоже использовали. Но тот был нашим... излюбленным методом любовных ласк. 

– И вы полагаете, что, если вы не сможете осуществлять это действие в течение какого-то времени, ваш партнер от вас уйдет? 

Северус мог только кивнуть. 

– Однако вы говорили, что с тех пор, как вы занимались сексом, прошло пять месяцев, а он все еще с вами. Похоже, его чувства к вам для него важнее простого сексуального удовлетворения. Может ли такое быть, что вы недооцениваете вашего Гарри? 

– Что вы имеете в виду? 

– Вы сказали, он признался, что любит вас. Он прошел с вами через обстоятельства, после которых развалились бы многие отношения. Я не знаю его лично, но из того немногого, что вы о нем рассказали, он не производит впечатления человека, который пасует в трудной ситуации. 

– Нет... его верность превосходит все ожидания, но... сколько времени даже идеальный партнер сможет переносить такие... лишения? 

– Может, он не считает их лишениями? – предположил Пенбрук. 

– Он так говорит. 

– И вы ему не верите? Почему? 

Северус, как всегда, почувствовал недоумение, как можно было, глядя на него, задать такой вопрос. Пенбрук был сквибом, не магглом. Он был достаточно знаком с Магическим миром, чтобы услышать все сплетни и слухи. Однако сейчас вид у того в самом деле был озадаченный и он явно продолжал ждать ответа. 

Наконец Северус подобрал слова, правдивые, но не слишком унизительные. 

– Потому что, когда я больше не мог или не хотел подстраиваться под сексуальные потребности других, они все уходили. Ничего другого я... не знал. 

– Порой то, чего мы не знали, способно изменить весь наш мир, если мы готовы принять изменения, – сказал Пенбрук. 

Северус задумался о том, что Гарри сделал именно это. 

– Думаю, сегодня мы положили неплохое начало, Северус, – подытожил Пенбрук. – Вы сможете прийти еще раз на этой неделе? 

Северус не знал, испытывал ли он облегчение или разочарование оттого, что время подошло к концу. Он обдумал вопрос и ответил: 

– Да. 

– Хорошо, очень хорошо. В это же время, послезавтра вас устроит? 

Будний вечер, разгар отработок. Обычно Северус никогда не назначал встреч на это время, но... ради важного дела… 

– Я приду. 

– Вы учитель. Вы это оцените, – сказал Пенбрук. – Я дам вам домашнее задание на следующие несколько дней. 

– Домашнее задание? – нерешительно отозвался Северус. 

– Во время наших сеансов мы будем подробнее рассматривать многие темы, которые сегодня затронули. Но сегодняшним вечером и завтра вспомните те моменты, когда, пытаясь достичь близости, вы впадали в ступор. Попытайтесь определить, есть ли какой-то общий фактор, из-за которого вы враждебно реагируете во время близости с Гарри. Сможете? 

– Да. 

– Хорошо. Тогда увидимся во вторник вечером. 

Испытывая довольно сильное потрясение, Северус поднялся с дивана и направился к камину. И, когда он стряхивал пепел у себя в гостиной (к счастью, пустой), до него дошло, что он забыл заплатить за прием.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Северус получает удовольствие, а Гарри не знает, что думать

В пятничный вечер в «Трех Метлах» гремели музыка и смех. Едва Северус вышел из камина, шум толпы обрушился на него подобно удару по голове. А то, как смолкли беседы за ближайшими к камину столиками, стоило завсегдатаям узнать его, еще больше подействовало на и без того натянутые нервы. 

– Ты как, нормально? – послышался сзади тихий голос. Знакомая рука крепко взяла Северуса за локоть, не давая упасть. 

Глубоко вздохнув, он коротко кивнул и повернулся к Гарри. 

В стеклах круглых очков отражались огоньки. В больших зеленых глазах за толстыми линзами легко угадывалось беспокойство. 

– Если хочешь, мы сейчас же уйдем, – предложил Гарри, шагнув ближе. 

Северус задумался. Больше всего он хотел уединиться в тихих спокойных подземельях, но... он укрывался там пять месяцев. А Гарри с тех пор, как начал помогать ему справляться с кошмарами, ни разу не выбирался с друзьями куда-либо в свободный вечер. Ему не хватало общения, очень – это читалось в его тоскливом взгляде, когда Северус утром спросил Гарри, не хочет ли тот пойти вечером в местный паб. Он было посоветовал Гарри пойти одному, но Гарри не согласился. А остаться с ним дома, как предложил Гарри, было бы вопиющей несправедливостью. Гарри давно заслужил праздник для души. Так что... вот они и здесь. 

– Нет, – отказался Северус. – Все будет хорошо. 

Гарри одарил его улыбкой облегчения. Что ж, значит, он поступил правильно. 

– Гарри! Северус! – прозвучал в шумной толпе голос Гермионы. – Мы здесь! 

Гарри схватил его за локоть и потащил вперед. Уизли сидели в дальнем углу. Только за их столом стояло еще несколько незанятых стульев. 

Северус с благодарностью опустился на стул в углу. Гарри сел рядом. 

– Ничего себе, сколько народищу сегодня, – удивился Гарри. 

– Да, – согласилась Гермиона , – кажется, хорошая погода вытащила всех из дому. 

Гарри взглянул на пустые места. 

– А где Флер и Билл? 

– У Джорджи заболел живот, так что они не придут, – сказал Рон. 

– А-а, жаль-жаль, – посетовал Гарри. – Северусу наверняка хотелось попытаться уговорить маленького Фреда на Слизерин. 

– Фреду всего два, – возразил Рон. 

– Идеологическую обработку разумнее начинать как можно раньше, – вежливо заметил Северус, стараясь сосредоточиться на разговоре, чтобы расслабиться. 

Смешок Гарри словно окружил его теплом и покоем. Чужие взгляды вдруг остались за незримой стеной. 

– Гермиона! – позвал мелодичный женский голос из бара. 

Все повернулись и увидели, что к ним приближается эффектная блондинка. 

Гермиона вскочила, чтобы ее обнять. 

Северусу стало трудно дышать. Он узнал женщину, обнимающую Гермиону, и, что еще важнее, одного из ее спутников. Женщину звали Лидия Форрестер. Незнакомец – видимо, муж Лидии – шел рядом с ней, а по другую руку от него – ее брат. Джон Пенбрук. 

Когда их взгляды встретились, его психоаналитик будто запнулся. Северус заметил, как тот окинул взглядом всю их компанию и на мгновение задержал его на Гарри, который сидел гораздо ближе к Северусу, чем можно было бы списать на переполненный паб. 

Рон и Гарри встали, чтобы пожать руки и Пенбруку, и незнакомцу. Очевидно, они все были между собой знакомы. Оживленная болтовня заставила Северуса почувствовать себя лишним. Но едва он успел признать, что испытывает это детское чувство, как Гарри повернулся к нему с теплой улыбкой. 

– Северус, полагаю, Лидию ты уже знаешь. 

– Мисс Пенбрук, – кивнул Северус, встретившись с ней взглядом. 

– Теперь миссис Форрестер, – поправила Лидия. – Это мой муж, Терренс Форрестер, – она махнула в сторону видного темноволосого мужчины, а затем в сторону Пенбрука. – А это мой брат, Джон. Как приятно снова увидеться с вами, профессор! – Как только с рукопожатиями было покончено, она обвела их всех сияющим взглядом и спросила: – Здесь не занято? А то свободных стульев не достать ни за какие сокровища. 

– Нет-нет, пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, – поспешила пригласить Гермиона. – Боюсь, одного стула все-таки не хватает. 

– Секундочку, – сказал Гарри. – Я об этом позабочусь. 

– Ты же знаешь, Розмерте не нравится, когда мы трансфигурируем ее имущество, – проворчала Гермиона, когда Гарри вытащил свою палочку и взмахнул ею над взятой со стола солонкой. 

Северус в который раз был впечатлен его осторожностью на людях. Гарри преобразовал стул как большинство магов – с помощью палочки и заклинания. 

– Спасибо, Гарри, – поблагодарил Терренс Форрестер, и новоприбывшие расселись по местам. 

Лидия с мужем заняли два свободных стула рядом с Роном, а Пенбрук – тот, который трансфигурировал Гарри, справа от Северуса. 

Гермиона и Лидия явно успели сдружиться, ибо, как только все расселись, принялись оживленно обсуждать чуть ли не дюжину тем, за которыми не мог уследить даже Северус. 

– Лидия крайне лестно о вас отзывается, профессор Снейп, – улыбнулся Теренс Форрестер, когда взгляд Северуса остановился на нем. 

– Неужели? – откликнулся Северус, не найдя более умного ответа. Присутствие Пенбрука полностью выбило его из колеи. 

– Да, – подтвердил Форрестер. 

– Я не помню вас по Хогвартсу, – заметил Северус, решив попытаться завязать разговор. 

– И неудивительно, сэр. Я учился в Гримстаффе. 

Признание Форрестера слегка удивило Северуса. Другой бы предпочел заявить не раз и не два, что пошел в Дурмштранг или Бобатон, нежели подтвердить скромное происхождение. Хогвартские письма-приглашения получали только маги из старейших семей или одареннейшие из магглорожденных. В Гримстафф принимали всех, и он вообще не считался престижным. 

– Чем вы теперь занимаетесь? – спросил Северус. 

– Я прокурор, – ответил Форрестер. – Мы с Роном часто вместе работаем над делами. 

Рон, видимо, случайно услышавший их разговор, посмотрел на них. 

– Здесь ему нет равных, – сказал он. – Ты уже занялся ковингтонской заварушкой? 

– Знакомое название, – встрял Гарри. – Что там за история? 

Рон и Форрестер принялись разъяснять Гарри детали, а Северус откинулся на спину и потягивал свой напиток. 

Все увлеклись своими разговорами, и Пенбрук наклонился к нему. 

– Я прошу прощения, что помешал вашему отдыху, – тихо извинился он. – Я не видел вас, пока Лидия не привела нас к вашему столику. Вам будет более комфортно, если я уйду? 

Будет, только сказать об этом вслух было бы не слишком вежливо. Обычно Северус не старался придерживаться социальных условностей, но три недели встреч с Пенбруком сделали его более осознанным в плане того, насколько его действия задевали других людей. 

– Хотя вариант соблазнителен, оправдания выйдут чересчур неуклюжими. 

– Я могу сказать, что у меня разболелась голова, – предложил Пенбрук. 

– Нет, я... просто вы застали меня врасплох. Я не ожидал вас здесь увидеть, – признался Северус. 

– Я тоже, – улыбнулся Пенбрук. Не повышая голоса, чтобы его не слышали другие, он продолжал: – Я не знал, что вы дружите с Гермионой и Роном. 

Северус кивнул и весь напрягся. Сейчас последует неизбежное замечание о Поттере – его Гарри. 

– Вы часто сюда заходите? – удивил его Пенбрук, завязывая светскую беседу вместо неудобных расспросов. 

– Часто. Заходили до января, – ответил Северус. И Пенбрук опять воздержался от уточнения, кто именно заходил. 

– Здесь весело. Это одно из немногих мест в Магическом мире, где я чувствую себя непринужденно, – признался Пенбрук. 

– Я полагаю, взаимодействовать с нашим миром, не пользуясь магией, весьма неприятно, – заметил Северус. 

Пенбрук кивнул: 

– Бывает. Трудности не столько из-за отсутствия магических способностей, сколько из-за отношения тех, у кого таковые есть. 

Северусу доводилось видеть бессердечное обращение с детьми-сквибами в Магическом мире. 

– Люди могут быть весьма жестоки. 

– Теперь, когда я стал взрослым, стало легче. Взрослые намного... вежливее. В юности... – Пенбрук смолк. 

Северус поведал этому человеку то, чем не поделился бы даже с Гарри, которому доверял больше всех. Тем не менее, он ничего не знал о жизни Пенбрука за пределами уютной гостиной, где проходили их сеансы. 

– Должно быть, вам было нелегко, – сказал Северус. 

Пенбрук кивнул: 

– Беззащитная жертва перед глазами порой воодушевляет сильнее всего. 

– Верно, – подтвердил Северус. 

Он буквально видел, как Пенбрук вспоминает кое-что из того, что они обсуждали во время сеансов. 

– Да, пожалуй, вы представляете, каково это, – с теплой улыбкой согласился тот. – К счастью, мои родители и сестра были... просвещеннее, чем большая часть Магического общества. Они не пытались вызвать у меня всплеск магии, выбрасывая меня из окна и т.п. Как только стало ясно, что я сквиб, они сделали все возможное, чтобы меня защитить. 

– Вам сильно повезло, – заметил Северус. 

– Повезло, я знаю. В газетах полно писали о трагических случаях, когда дети умирали на руках у родителей после того, как последние пытались заставить их использовать свою магию. 

– До того, как жениться на Лидии, мистер Форрестер знал, что у нее брат-сквиб? – спросил Северус, испытывая искреннее любопытство. Большинство семей в Магическом обществе предпочитали скрывать родственников-сквибов: их наличие нередко служило основанием для расторжения помолвки. 

Пенбрук хохотнул: 

– Терри встретил меня раньше, чем Лидию, при обстоятельствах, которые не оставляли сомнений, что я сквиб. 

– Вот как? 

– Вы правда хотите услышать эту историю? – спросил Пенбрук. 

– Я ничего не знаю о вас, – ответил Северус, не повышая голоса, чтобы разговор не распространялся дальше их ушей, – но вам известны все мои тайны. 

– Не все, – усмехнулся Пенбрук. – Одна, весьма большая, сидит с нами за столом. 

У Северуса невольно дернулись уголки рта. Ему давно было интересно, затронет ли Пенбрук эту тему. 

– Каждый имеет право сохранить какую-нибудь тайну. Вы хотели рассказать, как вы познакомились со своим шурином. 

– Я? – рассмеялся Пенбрук. 

Северус с удивлением понял, что искренне забавляется. Обычно предметы их обсуждений выбивали его из колеи. 

– Да, вы. 

– Хорошо, – согласился Пенбрук. – С Терри мы познакомились на мировом чемпионате по квиддичу. Мне тогда было тринадцать; непростой, надо сказать, период. Как большинство ровесников, я пытался отстаивать свою независимость от родителей. Однако для меня бунтовать было небезопасно. Во время перерыва я настоял на том, чтобы выйти развеяться одному. И моя прогулка предсказуемо закончилась тем, что ко мне привязалась пара хулиганов. Терри наслал на них заклятье окаменения и вернул меня моей семье. Они с Лидией раз взглянули друг на друга, и все. 

– Он повел себя вполне по-гриффиндорски, – заметил Северус. 

– Едва ли, – возразил Пенбрук. – Ни один шестнадцатилетний гриффиндорец не посмотрит на слизеринку, как бы прекрасна она ни была. 

– Иногда выходцы из Гриффиндора и Слизерина могут быть выше факультетских разногласий, – спокойно парировал Северус. 

– Вижу, – Пенбрук многозначительно покосился на Гарри. 

У Северуса кровь прилила к щекам. Отвечать не пришлось – предмет их беседы повернулся к нему. 

– Прости, я увлекся, – сказал Гарри. – Как ты? 

Видя неподдельное беспокойство в его глазах, Северус слегка улыбнулся. 

– Хорошо, – заверил он. – Мистер Пенбрук просто рассказывал, как познакомился со своим шурином. 

– Джон, скажи, что ты не завел в очередной раз старую песню, – попросил Форрестер, сидящий с другой стороны Гарри. Ему явно было неловко. 

– Как все настоящие герои, он терпеть не может, когда вспоминают о его добрых делах, – пошутил Пенбрук. Его услышали остальные, и вся компания дружно рассмеялась. 

Рука Гарри небрежно скользнула по ободку стула Северуса и легла ему на спину. Северус подался назад, как всегда, приятно удивленный тем, что Гарри публично оказывает ему знаки внимания. 

– Должно быть, вам присуще редкое очарование, Джон, – заметил Гарри. – Северус никогда не заводит светских бесед с чужими. 

От страха у Северуса мгновенно свело живот. В голосе Гарри сквозило любопытство. Северусу не пришло в голову, что разговор с Пенбруком не вписывается в рамки его обычного поведения, но Гарри был прав. С незнакомцами Северус почти никогда не чувствовал себя достаточно раскованно для нормальной беседы. Он понятия не имел, как объяснить свое расположение к Пенбруку. Извещать всю честную компанию о курсе терапии не хотелось совершенно. Хотя лгать Гарри он тоже был не готов. 

От ответа его избавил Пенбрук. 

– Вряд ли можно считать профессора Снейпа чужим для нашей семьи, – спокойно заметил тот с чисто слизеринской самоуверенностью и неподдельной искренностью. – Он возглавлял факультет Лидии в течение семи лет, и к тому же он школьный товарищ моего отца. Хотя, мне кажется, вы обгоняли папу на несколько лет, да? 

– На четыре года, – поправил Северус, внутренне выдыхая от облегчения. 

– Ах, да, конечно. Я и забыл, что Лидия училась в Слизерине, – сказал Гарри. 

– Вот поэтому вас с Гермионой и Роном нельзя сравнить с собратьями по Дому, – заметила Лидия Форрестер. – Представляете, я на днях видела Шэрон Маршалл в магазине одежды миссис Милликен, и она притворилась, что не знает меня. 

– А кто такая Шэрон Маршалл? – выдали хором Гарри, Гермиона и Рон, отчего все опять расхохотались. 

– Мисс Маршалл была префектом в Гриффиндоре за год до вашего поступления в Хогвартс, – пояснил Северус, когда веселье улеглось. 

– У нас в Гримстаффе не было факультетов, – сказал Форрестер. – Я не вполне понимаю, для чего они. Похоже, из-за них возникают большие раздоры. 

– Я всегда так считала, – подтвердила Гермиона. – Когда я приехала в Хогвартс, чуть ли не первым делом услышала, что все темные маги вышли из Слизерина. 

Северус затаил дыхание, ожидая поддакивания от Рона. Как ни досадно, но Волдеморт привлек почти все свое окружение из Слизерина. Да и исторически так сложилось. Из года в год представители именно Слизерина в погоне за властью чаще всех нарушали правила. 

Как ни удивительно, но скользкий спор погасил Гарри. 

– Я этого никогда никому не говорил, но Сортировочная шляпа хотела отправить меня в Слизерин, – тихо сказал он. – Я уговорил ее позволить мне пойти в Гриффиндор. 

– Что?! – потрясенно выпалили хором шесть голосов, и Северус, пожалуй, громче всех. 

Сначала Северус принял его слова за шутку, но, когда Гарри оглядел их, его нервозность говорила сама за себя. 

– Ты никогда об этом не упоминал, – заметила наконец Гермиона и, потянувшись, накрыла ладонью лежащую на столе руку Гарри. 

– В школе я, э-э, боялся, – признался Гарри. 

Никто не уточнял, почему, и это подтверждало репутацию Слизерина. 

Северус невольно задумался, как все могло пойти, если бы Гарри Поттера отправили на его факультет. Он и сейчас не забыл, какое ожидание наполнило Большой Зал, когда Мальчика-Который-Выжил вызвали к Распределяющей шляпе. Каждый декан Хогвартса надеялся, что самый известный в Магическом мире ребенок придет в его Дом. Северус не мог отрицать, что и сам надеялся на то же. Не потому что питал особое желание взять на себя ответственность за сопляка Джеймса Поттера, но ажиотаж, который бы поднялся, если бы Мальчика-Который-Выжил распределили в Слизерин, весьма бы его позабавил. Но тем историческим вечером случилось так, как случилось. С тошнотворной предсказуемостью Гарри Поттера распределили в Гриффиндор, и выпал жребий быть им с сыном Джеймса врагами следующие десять лет, а то и больше. 

– Не удивляйся так, Рон, – сказала Лидия Форрестер. – Гарри правильно сделал, что молчал. Если бы он признался, что шляпа хотела отправить его в Слизерин, то, скорее всего, потерял бы всех своих друзей. 

– Ничего бы не потерял, – возразил Рон. 

– Потерял, – заверила Лидия. – Как я. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Гермиона. 

– При поступлении я подружилась с тремя девочками. Мы вместе ехали в Хогвартс-Экспрессе, смеялись и знакомились друг с другом. Стоило шляпе распределить меня в Слизерин, ни одна из тех девочек больше со мной не заговорила. 

– Они пошли в Гриффиндор? – догадалась Гермиона. 

Лидия кивнула. 

Повисла тишина, тем более неловкая на фоне смеха толпы народу в пабе. 

– Не все, кого направили в Слизерин, злые, – осмелилась нарушить молчание Лидия Форрестер. – Не больше чем все, распределенные в Гриффиндор, герои. 

Северус вспомнил, какое самообладание проявляла Лидия в школе. Она никогда не позволяла себе участвовать в мелочном соперничестве факультетов, которое стояло клеймом на слизеринско-гриффиндорских отношениях. 

– Твоя правда. Взять хоть Питера Петтигрю. Его семья отправлялась в Гриффиндор почти столько же поколений, сколько моя, – как ни удивительно, высказался Рон. – Пожалуй, ты правильно сделал, что держал при себе свои дела с Распределяющей шляпой. – Он повернулся к Гарри, продолжая изумлять Северуса своими заявлениями. – Я хотел бы сказать, что это все ерунда, что мы бы все равно остались друзьями, но... 

– Ага, – ответил Гарри. – Ты ведь не злишься, что я не сказал тебе раньше, правда? – сбивчиво добавил он. 

Рон отрицательно мотнул головой: 

– Конечно не злюсь, болван. 

От Северуса не укрылось, что задавать тот же вопрос Гермионе Гарри не пришлось. 

– Рон простил тебе уход из «Пушек», – шутливо вставил Пенбрук. – Если он простил такое, то Слизерин и вовсе пустяк. 

– Разве не правда? – рассмеялся Форрестер. – Вы видели, как кошмарно они сыграли в воскресенье? Маркус был вне себя. 

Северус не сразу вспомнил, что Маркусом звали единственного сына Форрестеров. 

– Как поживает Маркус? – поинтересовалась Гермиона. – Он ведь поступит в Хогвартс этой осенью? 

Северус вдруг вспомнил — Гермиона рассказывала ему, как познакомилась с Лидией несколько лет назад, когда ее ребенок болел. 

У женщин завязалась беседа о ребенке Форрестеров, у мужчин – о квиддиче. Гарри наклонился к Северусу. 

– Мне, э-э, наверное, стоит спросить тебя о том же, о чем и Рона, – тихо шепнул он. – Ты сердишься на меня за то, что я не рассказывал тебе раньше о Распределяющей шляпе? Я правда забыл об этом, пока сегодня не всплыла эта тема. 

Во взгляде Гарри читалось, что это действительно было правдой. А также в нем было немалое беспокойство. 

– Пожалуй, я потрясен, чрезвычайно потрясен. Подобная мысль никогда не приходила мне в голову, – сказал Северус. – Ты всегда был воплощением всего гриффиндорского, – добавил он, догадываясь, что Гарри все еще не по себе. 

Как он и надеялся, его слова вроде бы ободрили Гарри. Может, тот и достаточно повзрослел, чтобы понять, что Слизерин не приравнивается к злу, но все равно гордился тем, что являлся гриффиндорцем. 

Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. 

– Как, по-твоему, у нас сложилось бы, если бы я позволил Шляпе отправить меня в Слизерин? – спросил Гарри тоже шепотом. 

Северус быстро оглядел стол. Гермиона и Лидия по-прежнему шептались между собой, склонив головы друг к другу. Рон, Форрестер и Пенбрук бурно обсуждали кандидатов на следующий чемпионат мира. Больше никто не мог случайно подслушать. 

– Будь ты распределен в Слизерин, для начала, мы бы никогда не вступили в сексуальную связь, – тоже понизив голос, признался он. 

Его ответ явно изумил Гарри. 

– Что? – чуть не вскрикнул тот. И тут же, будто опомнившись, зашептал: – Что ты имеешь в виду? 

Северус еще раз бросил взгляд на стол: все по-прежнему были увлечены своими разговорами. 

– Как глава Дома, я заменяю ученикам родителей, – тихо объяснил он. – Я никогда не смог бы рассматривать своих бывших студентов-слизеринцев как потенциальных сексуальных партнеров. 

– Так значит, если бы я был слизеринцем, то ты бы, возможно, относился ко мне лучше, но мы никогда бы не стали... 

– Именно, – подтвердил Северус. 

– Ничего себе, пожалуй, в тот день мне повезло больше, чем я мог подумать, – хихикнул Гарри. – Ты правда бы не..? 

Северус твердо покачал головой: 

– Не думаю, что, помимо тебя, у меня могло что-то сложиться с каким-нибудь другим моим бывшим студентом. 

– Как так? – не понял Гарри. – Не хочу разрушать твои возможные иллюзии, но ученики с других факультетов точно не видели в тебе родительскую фигуру. 

Неуклюжая ирония в приглушенном голосе Гарри вызвала у Северуса улыбку. 

– Возможно, нет, но они все равно оставались детьми на моем попечении. Даже когда они повзрослели, я не могу смотреть на них в таком свете. 

– Но на меня смог, – в голосе Гарри сквозило, скорее, любопытство, чем тревога или отвращение. 

Северуса подмывало увильнуть, однако он нерешительно кивнул: 

– Наши отношения никогда не были такими, как у учителя и ученика. Ты противостоял мне с самого начала и никогда не боялся меня, как другие. И... 

– И? – подбодрил Гарри. 

– Когда тебе было тринадцать, ты справился со мной, как с неопытным новичком. В тот вечер, когда раскрылось предательство Петтигрю, ты швырнул меня, готового к бою бывшего Пожирателя Смерти так, что я пролетел через Визжащую хижину. Ни одному студенту такое не может быть под силу. 

– Ты пришел туда спасти меня. Ты не был настороже. Ты не ожидал, что я буду колдовать, – запротестовал Гарри, как будто оплошность Северуса оправдывала произошедшее. 

– Я пришел туда, где находился человек, пытавшийся меня убить, когда мне было пятнадцать. Я был настороже. Ты просто оказался быстрее и сильнее – в тринадцать. Хотя впоследствии я не смотрел на тебя неподобающе, я не мог относить тебя к той же категории, что других учеников. Даже в то время ты был грозным противником. 

Северус забеспокоился, что Гарри его не поймет. Но взгляд Гарри, к счастью, засветился нежностью. 

– Спасибо, – тихо сказал он. – Но мне думается, мы были бы друзьями. 

– Кхем-м, – чье-то покашливание развеяло очарование момента. 

Они с Гарри удивленно взглянули на соседей по столу, которые таращились на них, кто смущенно, кто весело. Покашливал Рон. 

Северуса осенило: они с Гарри, разговаривая, очень близко наклонились друг к другу, и с другого ракурса могло почудиться, что они целовались. К щекам прилил жар. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Гарри как ни в чем не бывало, к безмерному восхищению Северуса. 

– Мы интересовались, – ответил Пенбрук, словно сдерживая смех, – что ты скажешь о защите «Паддлмер Юнайтед»? 

Бросив на Северуса извиняющийся взгляд, Гарри ответил на вопрос и втянулся в горячий спор. 

Северус, никогда особо не интересовавшийся профессиональным квиддичем, с удовольствием слушал, как Гарри дает оценку с точки зрения профессионала. Теперь да — когда его посетила мысль, что его партнер был знаменит успехами на квиддичном поле не меньше, чем победой над Волдемортом. 

Остаток вечера прошел гладко. Северус не ожидал, что время пролетит так быстро. В прошлом, в те считанные разы, когда он выбирался куда-то с друзьями Альбуса или слизеринцами, время тянулось бесконечно. Но сегодня он по-настоящему наслаждался и компанией, и разговором. 

– Доброй ночи, профессор Снейп. Рада была снова увидеть вас, – сказала Лидия Форрестер, которая, как и все остальные, тоже собиралась уходить. 

Все обменялись рукопожатиями. Женщины на прощанье обнялись. 

– Надеюсь, мы скоро увидимся, – сказала Гермиона, отстранившись. 

– Да, совсем забыла, – спохватилась Лидия. – В июле мы собираемся на виллу моих родителей в Сан-Тропе. Были бы рады принять всех вас там. 

Тишину изумления нарушил Рон. 

– Это на Французской Ривьере, да? – с мучительно неестественной небрежностью уточнил он. 

– Да, Рон, там, – подтвердила Лидия с безупречным достоинством. 

При виде шокированного лица Рона обитатели Хогвартса разразились хохотом. Даже Северус тихо усмехнулся. 

– Я еще пришлю сову, – пообещала Лидия Гермионе и взглянула в их с Гарри сторону. – Профессор, вы и Гарри тоже приглашены. Надеюсь, у вас будет время заехать к нам. 

– Благодарю, – выдавил ошеломленный ее щедростью Северус. – Я обдумаю ваше предложение. 

– Тогда до встречи, – попрощалась Лидия и вместе с мужем и братом стала пробиваться через толпу к камину «Трех Метел». 

Приглашение удивило не только Северуса и Рона. У Гермионы и Гарри вид был тоже ошарашенный. 

– Думаете, она говорила серьезно? – Рон первым сбросил оцепенение. 

Гермиона задумчиво кивнула. 

– Да. Абсолютно. Она очень волнуется за Маркуса. Он ведь очень долго болел. У них очень дружная семья. По-моему, Лидия никогда не отлучалась от сына на весь вечер. Ее беспокоит, как он будет жить и учиться в Хогвартсе. Наверное, ей было бы спокойнее, если бы он познакомился с некоторыми учителями до отъезда. 

– Думаешь, поэтому она нас пригласила? – предположил Гарри. 

– Ну, насколько мне известно, они каждое лето уезжают в Сан-Тропе, – сказала Гермиона. – Сегодня она в первый раз предложила приехать погостить. 

– Весьма по-слизерински, – согласился Северус, привлекая к себе все взгляды. 

– Как так? – не понял Рон. 

– Принимая нас среди роскоши, она рассчитывает завоевать нашу благодарность, – объяснил Северус. – А также дает своему сыну возможность снискать расположение сразу двух будущих учителей из Гриффиндора и главы своего факультета до того, как мы познакомимся с другими первокурсниками. Ее сын получит заметное преимущество перед одноклассниками. 

– По-твоему, у нее именно такой план? – Рон будто не знал, почувствовать себя оскорбленным или счесть происходящее забавным. 

– Да, – хором подтвердили Северус, Гермиона и Гарри, и все четверо, не удержавшись, прыснули. 

– Каковы бы ни были причины, это все равно щедрое предложение, – заметила Гермиона. 

– Так мы поедем? – спросил Рон. 

– А ты хочешь? – поинтересовался у него Гарри. 

– Не все мы колесили по миру первым классом с квиддичной командой, – проворчал Рон. – Было бы неплохо пожить немного жизнью богачей. 

– Рон, в самом деле. Ты так говоришь, будто мы живем в лачуге, – укорила его Гермиона. 

– Мы снимаем дом в Корнуолле на полмесяца, а потом до конца лета навещаем твоих и моих родителей. Я бы не назвал это роскошью, – сказал Рон. 

Понимая, что до каникул осталось всего ничего, Северус повернулся к Гарри, чтобы задать вопрос, который теперь приобрел ключевое значение. Каждый день живя в ожидании, что их связь вот-вот оборвется, он никогда не думал, что подобная проблема успеет назреть. Но отпуск угрожающе маячил впереди, а Северус понятия не имел, как с ним быть. Обычно в Хогвартсе на лето оставались двое преподавателей: он и Хагрид. А Поттер и оба Уизли выметались вскоре после отъезда студентов. Северус только теперь осознал, что через несколько недель его жизнь перевернется вверх ногами. 

– Э-э... чем ты занимаешься на летних каникулах? – спросил он Гарри, отчасти страшась ответа. 

– Обычно уезжаю с Роном и Гермионой в снимаемый дом, потом гощу недельку в Норе. А потом до конца лета путешествую в одиночку, – ответил Гарри. Казалось, зеленые глаза видели его насквозь. – Так я проводил лето раньше. Я уже сказал Гермионе и Рону, что, если ты не захочешь поехать с нами, я останусь с тобой в Хогвартсе. 

– Сказал, что останешься? – переспросил Северус. И тут же понял, какую глупость сморозил. 

Хотя Гарри вроде бы никогда ему не лгал, ответ показался слишком уж ко времени. Только сегодня Гарри признался, что Шляпа хотела отправить его в Слизерин. Его слова звучали так по-слизерински гладко и убеждающе, что Северус не мог им поверить. 

– Да, сказал, – как ни странно, прозаически подтвердила Гермиона. – В прошлом месяце. Вопрос уже отпал. Как мы поступим с приглашением Лидии? 

– Почему бы нам не взять немного времени на обдумывание? – предложил Гарри. – Если Северус хочет, я бы не возражал провести недели три на Ривьере. 

– Тебе не кажется, что согласие повлечет за собой конфликт интересов? – спросила Гермиона, приглаживая серую мантию. 

– Она ведь не просит, чтобы мы завышали Маркусу оценки или что-то в этом роде, правда? – уточнил Гарри. 

– Неужели? – вмешался Северус, не в силах удержаться от попыток пошатнуть нередко раздражающую наивность Гарри. 

Гарри взглянул на него с кислой миной. 

– Нечего заводить людей ради забавы, – сказал он и повернулся к Гермионе. – Ты знаешь, Лидии нужно совсем другое. Она просто хочет убедиться, что ее единственного сына будет кому защитить, пока он вдали от дома. Мы все уже любим Маркуса. Не понимаю, какую погоду сделает то, что мы погостим у них. 

– Что касается меня, я ни разу его не видел, – напомнил Северус. 

– Он пойдет в Слизерин, – сказал Гарри. – Он тебе понравится. 

– Я бы не стала это утверждать с такой уверенностью, Гарри, – осадила его Гермиона. 

– Что? Пенбруки не одно столетие шли в Слизерин, – принялся спорить Гарри. 

– Но не Форрестеры, – парировала Гермиона. – Если руководствоваться только чертами характера, куда бы ты отправил Терри? 

– В Гриффиндор, – безапелляционно ответил Рон. 

Гарри внезапно расхохотался: 

– Бедная Лидия. 

– Что ж, пожалуй, ты прав. Нам стоит подумать над предложением, – подытожила Гермиона. – Обсудим его за завтраком, хорошо? 

Держась вместе, они направились к камину. Надо сказать, вчетвером пробираться в толпе было куда сподручнее, чем вдвоем. Наскоро распрощавшись, они перенеслись по сети каждая пара к себе. 

Гарри появился через секунду после того, как Северус вышел из камина. 

– Прости, – рассмеялся он. – Мы чуть не расщепились. 

– Скорее, столкнулись, – рассеянно поправил Северус. – Мы уже материализовались. 

– Я тебе говорил, что ты ужасно сексуальный, когда придираешься? 

Северус бросил подозрительный взгляд в сторону Гарри, чем вызвал еще один приступ веселья. Впервые за долгое время здесь на всю гостиную звенел задорный смех. 

– Спасибо, что выбрался сегодня, – сказал Гарри, просмеявшись. – Я прекрасно провел время. 

– Беседа вышла на удивление занимательной. 

– Тебе понравилось? – в голосе Гарри сквозила искренняя забота. 

– Больше, чем мог ожидать, – сказал Северус. – Форрестеры были исключительно интересными собеседниками. 

– Да, они непохожи на других. Ты вроде бы поладил с Джоном. Гермиона о нем высокого мнения. 

Северус подумал, что сейчас как раз хороший момент, чтобы рассказать Гарри о встречах с Пенбруком. Но что-то в нем мешало признать, что он принимает помозщь. И Северус, вместо того чтобы успокоить тревогу Гарри, по-слизерински увильнул: 

– На вид он весьма приятный человек. 

– По всей видимости, он что-то вроде волшебника в своей области, – нерешительным, чуть сбивчивым голосом заметил Гарри. 

– Ты хочешь предложить мне проконсультироваться у него? – с вызовом спросил Северус. Он давно ждал, когда это предложение поступит от Гарри, но тот до сих пор даже не заикнулся об обращении к профессионалу. 

Гарри покачал головой: 

– Нет. Гермиона сказала, что дала тебе его визитку. Я знаю, что ты не... что тебе не нравится обращаться за помощью. Просто над этим стоит подумать, больше ничего. Ты сердишься, что я об этом заговорил? 

Северус отрицательно мотнул головой, все еще стараясь подобрать слова, чтобы сказать правду. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Гарри. Он наклонился и, приложив ладонь к щеке Северуса, привлек его в нежный поцелуй. Потом, через несколько минут, когда они переводили дыхание, улыбнулся. – Я загляну в уборную. Увидимся в постели. 

Когда Северус тоже управился с туалетными делами, в спальне уже горели настенные светильники и огонь в камине. Хотя они наполняли комнату приятным светом и теплом, душу согрело то, что в постели в небесно-голубой пижаме развалился Гарри. Северус, одетый в серую ночную рубашку, стоял в дверях ванной и восхищался небрежной чувственной позой своего возлюбленного. Он вернулся сюда после посиделок, где они смеялись и шутили – почти как раньше. До января Северус бы живо забрался в постель, и они принадлежали бы только друг другу. Теперь... гм, теперь хорошо, он хотя бы не паникует при виде ожидающего его Гарри. Конечно, жалкое достижение, но за последний месяц это определенно был шаг вперед. 

Они не пытались заняться любовью с того злосчастного утра трехнедельной давности. Северус знал: он сам виноват, что они топчутся на месте. Он ужасно боялся еще одного провала. Он стал немного понимать причины своих страхов, препарируя их во время бесед с Пенбруком, но пытаться было все еще страшно, а Гарри его не торопил. 

– Привет, – сказал Гарри, заметив его в дверном проеме. 

Что ж, Гарри обратил внимание на то, что его разглядывают. Северус проглотил ком в горле. 

– И тебе привет, – удалось выдавить ему. 

Под обжигающим взглядом зеленых глаз он подошел к постели со своей стороны. Улегся. Как только он накрылся тяжелым пуховым одеялом, Гарри погасил светильники мысленным приказом. По стенам привычно плясали отсветы огня. 

Через секунду-две Северус понял, что Гарри до сих пор не лег. Тот сидел, откинувшись на горку подушек, сложенных у спинки кровати. И, к неожиданности Северуса, продолжал на него смотреть. 

– Все в порядке? – спросил Северус. Гарри не имел привычки застывать истуканом. 

Гарри кивнул: 

– Сегодня было здорово. Я хотел ещё раз сказать тебе спасибо, что согласился пойти. 

На Северуса нахлынуло чувство вины. Ведь обычно Гарри заканчивал вечер чем-то большим, нежели пара-тройка поцелуев. Осознание несправедливости снова легло на сердце тяжелым бременем. 

– Если б я мог быть с тобой таким, каким был раньше, – тихо сказал он, глядя в искренние глаза. 

– Для меня ты в точности такой, – возразил Гарри. – Разве я хоть раз пожаловался? 

– Нет, но... 

– Никаких 'но'. Я рад, что мы хорошо посидели. Не будем портить вечер. Пожалуйста. 

Северус отвел взгляд, чтобы Гарри не догадался о его чувствах. 

– Если бы ты перестал об этом беспокоиться… – сказал Гарри. 

– Я просто... Я не знаю, станет ли мне когда-нибудь лучше, – прошептал Северус. Это был его самый глубокий страх. 

На этом месте любой нормальный человек заговорил бы о консультации специалиста. Но Гарри не стал. 

– Сегодня ты был таким, как раньше, – продолжил он вместо этого все тем же неунывающим тоном. – Это было замечательно. Может, я и не эксперт, но, по-моему, это чертовски большой шаг вперед. 

– Но мы все еще не... – Северус умолк. Все, чего он добьется, это испортит Гарри настроение. 

И опять Гарри дал непредсказуемый ответ. Вместо пустых заверяющих банальностей он загадочно произнес: 

– Ночь еще не закончилась. 

Погруженный в уныние Северус даже не сразу понял, что его не утешают. В изумлении он, не отрывая головы от подушки, взглянул на Гарри, который сидя смотрел на него: 

– Что ты сказал? 

Гарри почему-то застенчиво улыбнулся, но не произнес ни слова. Он просто сидел и смотрел ему в глаза. 

Через какое-то мгновение Северус заметил, что что-то происходит. Воздух даже чуть задрожал от напряжения. Он тут же узнал насыщенную, чистую силу Гарри. 

– Что... что ты делаешь? – спросил Северус. Его залихорадило, а магия начала обтекать его. Казалось, Гарри направлял ее неумышленно. Он просто излучал свою силу, как солнце излучает свет и тепло. И, как растение, слишком долго увядавшее в темноте, Северус устремился к нему всем своим существом. 

Напор силы возрос, и Северус захлебнулся воздухом. Все его тело задрожало в предвкушении. 

– Гарри? 

– Мне тут пришло в голову, что мы неправильно взялись за дело, – сказал Гарри. Таким негромким сладострастным голосом он говорил, когда они занимались любовью. 

– Неправильно? – прохрипел Северус. Накал силы резко увеличился. Может, это была игра воображения, но кожа Гарри чуть ли не светилась золотом. 

– Да. Мы пытались заставить тебя делать то, чего ты боишься. Я просто подумал, может, стоит попытаться заняться тем, что тебе нравится. Тебе... тебя не тревожит магия? – спросил Гарри, и беспокойство в его голосе противоречило его спокойному лицу. 

Любой нормальный человек испугался бы неуклонно возрастающей вблизи него силы. Силы, которая могла бы отвести моря и привести в действие поистине легендарные заклинания. Но Северус никогда не относился к числу нормальных людей, только не тогда, когда дело касалось магии такого уровня. 

Эта мощь манила к себе, словно зов сирены. Явно подчиняясь воле Гарри, она миновала мозг Северуса, плавно обошла запреты и взяла мертвой хваткой самое его существо. 

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, и Северус с трудом соображал. Он дышал часто-часто, как будто в комнате кончился весь воздух. Вчера бы его сердце и легкие сковало страхом. Сегодня он испытывал то, что и не надеялся вновь испытать. 

Северус ахнул: тело застыло от возбуждения, а член подрагивал в том же ритме, что и магия в комнате. Не так, как во время секса, когда сила Гарри вливалась в него и управляла его организмом. Его тело всего лишь привычно отозвалось на мощную магию, его самую большую слабость. 

Сила Гарри танцевала вдоль кожи Северуса, как электрический ток, искушая, увлекая, переполняя. Каждая клеточка его тела буквально молила о прикосновении. И тем не менее, Гарри просто сидел и смотрел на него, а его мощь разрасталась до пугающей степени. 

– Что ты хочешь сделать? – прохрипел Северус, обретя дар речи. 

– Ничего, – спокойно ответил Гарри. – Наверно, просто посижу здесь. 

– Посидишь? – Северус никогда не думал, что Гарри свойственна жестокость. 

– Это не означает, что и ты должен лежать без движения, – заметил Гарри, и в голосе его звучали нежность и понимание. 

– Я... ох... – Северусу, потерявшемуся в ощущениях, потребовалась минута, чтобы его осенило. 

Гарри увеличил выход энергии еще на несколько пунктов. Раньше в это время магия проникала в организм Северуса и овладевала им, но сегодня она лишь вибрировала вокруг нарастающими волнами. 

Взгляд Гарри завораживал. Тяжело дыша, Северус откинул одеяло и встал, пошатываясь, на колени. 

Верный своему слову, Гарри просто сидел и смотрел. Ну, не просто смотрел: его сила опять резко возросла. 

Северус даже не почувствовал движения. В одну минуту он стоял, как вкопанный. В следующую он сидел верхом на коленях Гарри, стискивал пальцами, как когтями, предплечья Гарри и, вжимая его в подушки, целовал податливый рот. 

Кажется, ни на кого Северус не набрасывался с такой жадностью. Словно источник вибрирующей вокруг него магии пробудил в нем равное по силе желание. По-первобытному неистовый, он целовал и целовал, пока не захотел большего. 

Со сбившимся дыханием Северус рванул с себя ночную рубашку и непослушными руками расстегнул пижаму Гарри и приспустил его штаны, чтобы прижаться плоть к плоти. Еще немного возни, и они растянулись на кровати. Гарри лежал под ним. Крепкие ладони поглаживали Северусу спину и бока всюду, куда могли дотянуться, а Северус погрузился в сладостные глубины любимого рта и прижимался жаждущим членом к члену Гарри. 

Магии, вибрирующей вокруг них, хватило бы на то, чтобы сотрясти фундамент замка, но тот стоял прочно. Она сотрясла лишь мир Северуса. 

Бедра Северуса задвигались в правильном ритме. Гарри вторил ему, толчок за толчком. Рассудок Северуса выключился, и страх вместе с ним. А тело прекрасно помнило, как страстно любило Гарри раньше. Как каждый раз во время близости до того, как их счастье разрушил Берк, они двигались как единое целое. Никакого подавления, никакого стыда, только блаженство и восторг. 

Северус толкался бедрами вниз, Гарри вскидывал свои вверх, и вместе они пришли к самому настоящему экстазу. 

Гарри кончил с пронзительным криком, и напряжение в воздухе достигло немыслимого максимума. Эта мощь расплавила Северуса. Он выплеснул семя в липкую кляксу меж их животами, а его сознание рассыпалось на миллион частиц концентрированного восторга. 

Окружащий мир вновь обрел очертания. Северус же, уткнувшись в шею Гарри, содрогался от неудержимых рыданий. 

– Северус? Северус? Прости, прости, пожалуйста. Северус! – в голосе Гарри зазвучало безумное отчаяние. 

И не без причины, понял Северус, опомнившись. Подняв голову, он посмотрел сквозь пелену слез на встревоженное виноватое лицо Гарри. 

Только не это. Северус выпростал руку из-под Гарри и нежно приложил ее к его щеке: 

– Это было... Я... я живой. 

Этот невнятный ответ, кажется, успокоил Гарри. Тот медленно расплылся в улыбке. И заметил: 

– И ничуть не сломан. 

– Я не думал, что смогу, – признался Северус, его голос был все еще хриплым. 

– Я знаю, – пробормотал Гарри, и его голос тоже срывался. 

– Откуда ты узнал?.. 

Гарри замялся: 

– Я не знал. Не знал точно. Я только подумал... ну, тебе ведь всегда нравилась моя сила. А ее применять мы не пробовали. 

– Ведь это был я, да? – в душу Северусу вдруг закралось сомнение. – Ты не?.. 

– Ты-ты, любимый. Я всего лишь завладел твоим вниманием. Ты на меня не сердишься? 

– За что? – Северус даже не понял вопроса. 

– Я ведь не предупредил, что собираюсь сделать. Не дал тебе возможности сказать нет. Я просто... 

– Собрал по кусочкам мою душу? – негромко предложил Северус свой вариант. 

Гарри шумно сглотнул. 

– Северус, – сбивчиво сказал он, – мне кажется, это еще не полное выздоровление. 

– Я знаю, но... лиха беда начало? – Северус сам удивился своему оптимистическому порыву. 

– Это гораздо, гораздо больше, черт побери, чем начало, – сказал Гарри, и его лицо смягчилось. – Боже, чудесные были ощущения, правда? 

– Я и не думал, что когда-нибудь снова почувствую такое. Это было... великолепнейше. – К необычному признанию Северуса добавился широкий во всю челюсть зевок. 

Гарри хихикнул. 

– Да уж – благодаря тебе, – и переместил их обоих так, чтобы они оказались под одеялом. 

Северус хотел ответить на это нелепое заявление, но от мерного ритма поднимающейся и опускающейся груди под щекой клонило в сон. И прежде чем он смог что-то сказать, глаза его закрылись и открываться больше не захотели. 

*~*~*

Удивительно, как все могло измениться за несколько дней, думал Гарри Поттер, спускаясь вечером по бесконечным лестничным пролетам из Гриффиндорской башни, где проверял задания и болтал с Гермионой и Роном, в подземелья Слизерина. Он до сих пор летал будто на крыльях. 

Они с Северусом занимались любовью четыре ночи подряд. Свою страсть они утоляли всего лишь восхитительным фроттажем, но то, что они вообще чем-то занимались в постели, было само по себе чудом. 

Любовные ласки давали удивительный эффект. В пятницу для Гарри будто весь мир перевернулся. У него, наверное, все на лице было написано. При воспоминании о поддразниваниях Рона у Гарри теплели щеки. Даже у Гермионы нашлось что сказать насчет его сияющих глаз. Гарри лишь надеялся, что до причины его приподнятого настроения не докопаются студенты. Иначе стыда не оберешься. 

Что-то чересчур много их встречается, подумал Гарри, приостанавливаясь, чтобы ответить на очередное приветствие. Неужели в Хогвартсе отменили комендантский час? Ах, да. Сейчас же только восемь! 

Гарри усмехнулся своим мыслям, чем заслужил недоуменный взгляд от группы хаффлпаффцев, поднимавшихся по лестнице. Но потом улыбка увяла: ведь пройдет, по крайней мере, еще полчаса, прежде чем Северус закончит надзирать за отработками. Гарри вздохнул — когда он уходил от Уизли, казалось, прошло куда больше времени. 

– Здравствуйте, профессор Поттер, – поздоровалась Мэгги Адэйр, проходя мимо него с двумя подругами. Те хором повторили за ней. 

– Добрый вечер девочки, – Гарри хотел было идти дальше, но понял, что что-то тут не то. – Мэгги? 

Хрупкая брюнетка остановилась рядом. Ее мантия была вся в траве, и мантии ее хихикающих подруг — тоже. И почему молодые девушки вечно хихикают в его присутствии? Но его внимание привлекла трава. Мэгги Адэйр и Адам Вирс в прошлом октябре получили годовые отработки у Северуса. Сейчас она должна была работать в лаборатории, а не бегать тут с подружками. 

– Да? 

– Разве у вас сейчас нет отработки? – спросил Гарри. Было время, когда, задавая этот вопрос, он запинался, но за четыре года преподавания его голос успел приобрести повелительный тон, который бы сделал честь даже Северусу. 

Подружки Мэгги умолкли. 

– Профессор Снейп в прошлом месяце освободил нас с Адамом до конца семестра, – сказала Мэгги. 

– В прошлом месяце? – тупо повторил Гарри. За все время, что он жил у Северуса, тот не возвращался к себе раньше восьми тридцати. И Северус определенно не упоминал, что отменил ученикам долгосрочные наказания. Вообще-то, когда Гарри предложил зайти выпить в «Три Метлы» в прошлый вторник, Северус точно говорил, что ему необходимо дождаться окончания отработки. 

– Да. Он, э-э, не сказал почему. Мы не спрашивали; мы просто ушли, – протараторила Мэгги. 

– Конечно, – сказал Гарри, пытаясь скрыть замешательство. – Простите, что расспрашивал. 

– Ничего. До завтра, профессор, – попрощалась Мэгги и поспешно удалилась с подругами. 

Счастье лопнуло как мыльный пузырь. Если Северус больше не надзирал за отработками, то что, черт возьми, он делал каждый вечер после ужина почти два часа? 

Гарри ненавидел те моменты, когда им овладевали сомнения и страх. Но сейчас он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он уже проходил этот путь пару раз и узнавал сигналы, свидетельствовавшие об изменах. 

Но... в этом не было абсолютно никакого смысла. Как Северус мог его обманывать, будучи неспособным до прошлой пятницы заниматься любовью? 

Уговаривая себя, что должно иметься другое объяснение, Гарри поспешил вниз на территорию Слизерина, едва отвечая на дальнейшие приветствия. 

Может, Северус работает над чем-нибудь в лаборатории? Их отношения сказывались на времени, которое Северус отводил для исследований. Может, он отменил наказания, чтобы подольше поработать в лаборатории, и не говорил, боясь задеть самолюбие Гарри? Да, должно быть, так. Он просто не мог себе представить, что Северус его обманывал, но он не представлял такого и раньше, в других, надо сказать, недолгих отношениях. 

Чуть успокоившись, Гарри поспешил в личную лабораторию Северуса. На ней стояли охранные чары. Гарри пробормотал пароль и быстро вошел. Внутри было черным-черно. Даже пламя под котлом на рабочем столе не горело. 

Все равно это еще ничего не значит, говорил себе Гарри, закрывая дверь и устанавливая чары. Возможно, Северус решил простить Мэгги и Адама, но у него остались другие провинившиеся. 

Цепляясь за эту надежду, Гарри быстро направился по коридору в класс Зелий и тихо открыл дверь. В классе было так же темно и пустынно, как в личной лаборатории Северуса. 

Внутри все опустилось. Надежда угасла. Гарри направился в покои Северуса, единственному непроверенному месту. 

Может, Северус просто хотел побыть немного один? Версия сомнительная. С чего бы ему лгать об отработках в прошлый вторник, если он просто сидел у себя? К тому же его там не было, напомнил себе Гарри, поскольку перед выходом он сам возвращался в пустые комнаты, чтобы проставить оценки за работы. 

Гостиная наводила уныние мраком и безлюдностью. Гарри зажег камин и светильники, не пользуясь палочкой. 

Северус не стал бы его обманывать. Не стал. Даже если бы Берк не объявился, подобные игры были несвойственны Северусу. 

Или Гарри в это верил. Ну, или надеялся. Он честно не мог придумать другой причины, зачем Северус солгал бы о своем местонахождении, если не делал ничего дурного. 

Весь мир Гарри рушился на глазах. И Гарри не мог сделать ничего другого, как только сесть на диван и ждать.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> где Северус не скрывает ничего, и история подходит к концу

После рассказа Северуса о событиях, в которых он участвовал, будучи Пожирателем, в комнате воцарилось гробовое молчание. Однако затем Джон Пенбрук его нарушил. 

– В каждых отношениях наступает момент, когда честность играет важную роль, – сказал он. – Если вы не можете довериться Гарри, если боитесь, что он узнает вас настоящего, разве вы будете когда-нибудь твердо уверены в своих отношениях? 

Доверие. Почти каждое их обсуждение сводилось к нему. От этого слова у Северуса уже начиналась изжога. Он глубоко вздохнул и поменял позу на скрипучем кожаном диване. 

– Если Гарри об этом узнает, то уйдет, – произнес он как можно спокойнее. 

– Вы не можете этого знать, – возразил Пенбрук. 

– Он олицетворение всех добродетелей и благородства. По-вашему, он захочет быть с человеком, который совершал то, о чем мы только что говорили? – Северус с ненавистью отметил дрожь в собственном голосе. 

– Что заставляет вас думать, что он не в курсе вашего прошлого? – спросил Пенбрук. 

– Что? – выдохнул Северус. 

– Ваш статус бывшего Пожирателя Смерти ни для кого не секрет. Вы правда полагаете, что Гарри Поттер не знает, что это значит? Помните, он не раз встречался с Волдемортом. Я знаю его лет шесть. Гарри олицетворяет многое, но не забывчивость. 

– Возможно, вы правы. Возможно, он действительно подозревает, но одно дело... подозрения, а другое – услышать о чем-то столь отвратительном из уст своего любовника. Наше текущее положение дает мне иллюзию неведения, а иначе... 

– Вы бы точно знали, что он вас любит за то и таким, какой вы есть сейчас. Ваше прошлое осталось бы там, где ему место – в прошлом. При существующем положении вещей вы постоянно ждете разрыва. Неужели вы хотите прожить так до конца жизни? – с вызовом спросил Пенбрук. 

– Это единственная возможность его удержать, – ответил Северус. – Если бы он узнал половину того, что я натворил, он бы не остался... 

– Думаю, вы неправы, – покачал головой Пенбрук. – И вам все же стоит позволить Гарри это доказать ради себя самого и ради него. Вы должны быть с ним откровенны — только так вы справитесь с проблемами. 

– Справлюсь? Как вы справитесь с тем, что участвовали в пытках и убийствах? – воскликнул Северус. Он с ужасом понял, что весь трясется, а по его щекам опять текут постыдные слезы, которые он вроде бы сдерживал. 

– Вы сполна расплатились за них и, полагаю, в достаточной степени, чтобы устроить даже такого гриффиндорца как Гарри. 

– Преступления как мои... не забываются, – сказал Северус, прилагая все усилия, чтобы голос звучал ровно. 

– Возможно, но время помогает. И порой лечит, – заверил Пенбрук. – Вы рассказали мне правду? 

Северус кивнул. 

– Из вашего описания не похоже, чтобы у вас был выбор, кроме как выполнять требования Пожирателей Смерти. Когда вам представилась возможность, вы связались с профессором Дамблдором и стали его верным сторонником. 

– Но не достаточно быстро. И люди все равно гибли, – напомнил Северус. 

– Но гораздо большее число осталось в живых благодаря вашему решению. Я думаю, Гарри это поймет, – сказал Пенбрук. 

– А если вы ошибаетесь? – Северус не понимал, почему во время разговоров с Пенбруком его тщательно скрываемые эмоции оказывались на поверхности. 

– Тогда вы, по крайней мере, перестанете жить в страхе. Так или иначе, вы будете знать. 

– Я уже знаю, – возразил Северус. 

– Нет, вы боитесь худшего, а это вовсе не знание. Дайте Гарри шанс доказать вашу неправоту. 

В комнате повисла гнетущая тишина. 

Мыслями Северус погрузился во мрак, куда никогда не позволял себе возвращаться. Его прошлое Пожирателя являлось ему в кошмарах, да и, в сущности, почти вся его жизнь была не лучше. И как рассказать обо всей этой мерзости Гарри? 

– Как вы? – мягко спросил Пенбрук через некоторое время. 

Его негромкий голос заставил Северуса очнуться. Закусив нижнюю губу, он с трудом заставил себя кивнуть и, отвернувшись, украдкой вытер рукавом щеки. Опять слезы, надо же. Если подсчитать, сколько раз он плакал за сорок восемь лет своей жизни, с лихвой хватило бы пальцев одной руки. Но сейчас он чуть ли не на каждом сеансе рыдал навзрыд – к своему немалому стыду. Он считал себя более стойким. Хотя Пенбруку, слава Мерлину, его срывы вроде бы не казались чем-то постыдным. Не хватало еще беспокоиться о чужом мнении. 

– Думаю, на сегодня мы закончили, – сказал Пенбрук. Похоже, он четко улавливал момент, когда Северус доходил до своего предела. 

Северус еще раз кивнул. Убедившись, что щеки высохли, он повернулся к Пенбруку. 

– Я понимаю, Северус, с вашей точки зрения так не выглядит, но вы действительно делаете невероятные успехи. 

– Вы называете это успехами? – отозвался Северус с плохо скрываемым скептицизмом. 

– Ну, теперь вы уже не прячете свои чувства на самом дне, – заметил Пенбрук. – Вы стали гораздо сильнее их проявлять. 

– Если бы я проявлял их еще сильнее, то рыдал бы дни напролет, – ответил Северус обычным светским тоном, который, судя по смеху Пенбрука, веселил того не меньше, чем Гарри. 

– Не дни, не напролет, – возразил Пенбрук. – Из того, что вы мне рассказали, я так понял, пятничным вечером случился проблеск. 

При воспоминании о той победе уголки губ Северуса тронула улыбка. 

– Полагаю, мне следует благодарить за него вас. 

Пенбрук опять громко рассмеялся: 

– Непохоже, чтобы я имел к нему какое-либо отношение. 

– Может, и нет, но... когда я впервые сюда пришел, я не думал, что от посещения будет хоть какая-либо польза, – признался Северус. – Я не понимаю, как так получается, что я заканчиваю слезами большинство сеансов, но... так или иначе это приносит плоды. 

– У вас была трудная жизнь, – сказал Пенбрук. – Думаю, вы научились выживать, отказываясь признавать боль, но она все равно оставалась внутри. Тело выпускает ее с помощью слез. 

– У меня их в самом деле скопилось чересчур много, не так ли? – попытался пошутить Северус. 

– Только не в свете того, что вы испытали. 

Северус кивнул. 

– Возможно. Мне пора возвращаться в школу. Мы опять не уложились в отведенное время. 

– Ничего страшного, – отмахнулся Пенбрук. – Вы ведь не думаете, что у меня на сегодня есть еще пациенты? По правде говоря, сейчас вы мой единственный пациент из магического мира. 

– Единственный? 

Пенбрук фыркнул: 

– Большинство магов не обладают вашей храбростью. Им хочется, чтобы их недуг, даже если это их собственные тараканы, излечили заклинанием или зельем. 

– Зелье было бы удобнее, правда? – эта мысль Северуса заинтересовала. 

– Вы хотите меня разорить? – рассмеялся Пенбрук. – Ступайте. Идите домой к Гарри, пока не придумали, как лишить меня работы. 

– Так или иначе, я не могу этого представить. По крайней мере, не сейчас, пока мне требуются ежедневные сеансы. 

Пенбрук усмехнулся и встал: 

– Доброй ночи, Северус. До завтра. 

Вежливо попрощавшись, Северус аппарировал к воротам Хогвартса. 

Хотя солнце уже село, на улице было еще тепло. Мантия показалась Северусу чересчур тяжелой, когда он свернул на тропинку к замку. Напомнив себе, что близится июнь, он зашагал среди темных деревьев. Это время пути до дверей дорогого стоило – обычно его хватало, чтобы взять себя в руки и загнать поглубже оживших на сеансе с Пенбруком призраков. 

Слизеринцы словно нутром чуяли его приближение: хотя до комендантского часа до общежития успевали добраться далеко не все старшекурсники, Северус никогда не заставал их в коридорах. Сейчас, когда он спешил в свои покои, лишь портреты пытались завязать с ним беседу, но Северус давно не обращал на них внимания. 

В его комнатах все было как обычно. Светильники горели, а Гарри, как всегда, сидел перед ревущим огнем, ожидая его. Однако, стоило Северусу переступить порог, как он сразу почувствовал что-то неладное. По вечерам Гарри проверял задания, читал или дремал. Сейчас он просто сидел на краю дивана и пустым взглядом таращился в очаг. Даже головы не повернул поздороваться. 

– Привет, – сказал Северус. Интересно, что тут стряслось? 

Гарри, наконец, посмотрел на него странным, неопределенным взглядом: 

– Привет. 

– Все в порядке? – спросил Северус, не понимая, почему обстановка в комнате накаляется. 

– Все прекрасно, – обрубил Гарри, хотя слова его сильно расходились с тоном. – Что может быть не в порядке? 

– Гарри? 

– Как отработки? – поинтересовался Гарри, и в чертах его лица проступила непривычная жесткость. 

– В основном, как всегда, – дал обычный ответ Северус. Вопрос об отработках заставлял его напрягаться. 

– Неужели? – Голос Гарри буквально сочился сарказмом. – Сегодня со мной произошел престраннейший случай. Вечером на лестнице мне повстречалась Мэгги Адэйр. И сказала, что в прошлом месяце ты освободил студентов от наказания. Можешь себе представить, как я удивился, ведь ты утверждал, что занят именно на отработках? И, дабы избавить тебя от лишних слов, я заглянул и в класс Зелий, и в лабораторию. Тебя не было ни там, ни там. 

Северус принялся лихорадочно размышлять. Растущий гнев Гарри ощущался в комнате и физически, и магически. 

– Не было, – тихо согласился Северус. 

– Тогда ты не против сообщить мне, где же ты был? – Хотя Гарри, казалось, вот-вот взорвется, говорил он вполголоса, и от этого по коже шел мороз. 

Светильники и огонь в очаге замерцали, а магия заметалась по комнате. Северус глубоко вздохнул. 

– Я виделся с Джоном Пенбруком, – признался он. 

– Виделся с другим? 

Северус не мог понять, отчего вопрос Гарри был окрашен гневом и отчаянием. Он умолчал о том, что обратился за лечением – понятное дело, Гарри не обрадовался, но Северус не мог сопоставить степень его расстройства со степенью тяжести своего обмана. Для Гарри будто настал конец света. 

– Я понимаю, ты, должно быть, во мне разочаровался, – нерешительно проговорил Северус, чувствуя полнейшее замешательство. – Я должен был с самого начала открыться тебе. 

– Сколько? – казалось, слова Гарри даются с трудом. 

– Что? 

– Сколько времени вы встречаетесь? – рявкнул Гарри. 

– Месяц, – тихо признался Северус, не отводя взгляда от пылающих яростью глаз. 

– Месяц?! – Гарри почему-то особенно сильно подчеркнул это слово, но почему? – Ты не мог позволить мне до себя дотронуться, а с другим встречался целый месяц? 

Сначала в гневных словах Гарри не прослеживалось ни капли логики. Но затем у Северуса в голове словно что-то щелкнуло, и все встало на свои места. Гарри всерьез думал, что он завел шашни с другим мужчиной? Вот это да. 

– Не в романтическом смысле, – поспешно пояснил ошарашенный Северус. 

– Что? – требовательно переспросил Гарри, будто недопонял. 

– Весь месяц я встречался с Джоном Пенбруком как со специалистом, – объяснил Северус. Он не знал, сможет ли убедить Гарри в своей искренности после всех недомолвок. Ведь обман не способствует доверию. 

– Ты... – Гарри присмотрелся к нему, и его голос странно изменился. – Ой. 

На лице Гарри проступило подкупающее облегчение и смущение. У Северуса от случившегося недоразумения все еще голова шла кругом. 

– Ты всерьез полагал, что я вступал в сексуальную связь с кем-то другим? – нерешительно спросил он. 

Теперь Гарри выглядел окончательно сконфуженным. 

– Это совершенно бессмысленно. Я хочу сказать, я знаю тебя. Знаю, что, даже если бы ты полностью поправился, ты бы не стал... но я не мог понять, зачем еще тебе лгать о том, где ты был. Прости, что сомневался в тебе. – Он немного помолчал и спросил: – Почему ты мне не сказал? 

С усталым вздохом Северус опустился на диван рядом с Гарри. 

– Идиот потому что, – сказал он и затем посерьезнел. – Мне было... стыдно. Очевидно, я... пострадал очень сильно. – Ничего другого, более честного, он сказать не смог. – Я ходил каждый день в течение месяца. Как я понимаю, такое редко встречается. 

– После того, через что ты прошел в январе... – начал было Гарри. 

– То, что со мной сделал Берк, было ужасно, но источник моих проблем кроется не в этом, – перебил Северус. Пора перестать притворяться перед человеком, который вернул ему душу и здравомыслие. 

– Не в этом? – нерешительно повторил Гарри. 

– Скажем так, очевидно, январские события стали причиной сексуальных проблем, которые я в последнее время испытывал, но... тебе-то как никому другому известно, что я не из тех, кого можно отнести к нормальным. – Северус пытался сдерживать эмоции, но, несмотря на все усилия, обхватил себя руками. 

– А кто определяет критерии? – возразил Гарри со свойственной ему мягкостью. К изумлению Северуса, он потянулся к нему и положил ему руку на запястье. – Ты прекрасно мне подходишь. 

Слова Гарри тронули Северуса неожиданно глубоко. Он взглянул в лучащиеся заботой глаза. 

– Но я все равно то и дело причинял тебе боль. 

– О чем ты? – Непонимание Гарри согревало. Может, не все еще потеряно. 

– Ты единственный человек в этом мире, который меня по-настоящему... любил, – выдавил из себя Северус. – Окружил теплом и добротой... 

– Игра была не в одни ворота, – не дал договорить Гарри. – Ты для меня делал то же самое. 

Гарри явно верил в то, что говорил. 

– Я пытался, – тихо согласился Северус. – Если я не слишком тебя подвел, то... уже легче. Мне очень часто так казалось. 

– О чем ты? – спросил Гарри, придвигаясь ближе. Руки он не убирал. – Ты ни разу меня не подводил. 

– Не соглашусь. Когда ты говорил, что любишь меня, я ни разу не смог ответить тебе тем же. Хотя для меня ты стал даром небес, я ни разу не сказал тебе, что люблю. 

– Неправда, – возразил Гарри и сжал крепче пальцами запястье Северуса. – Говорил. 

Гарри не лгал – Северус, ошеломленный, это ясно видел. Хотя сам был убежден в обратном. 

– Когда? – нерешительно спросил он. – Я не помню, чтобы хоть раз смог ответить на твое признание. Я так мало доказывал тебе свои... чувства, что ты всерьез решил, что я тебе изменял. 

– Не ты, а я, – возразил Гарри. – Виноваты мои страхи. Я знал, что ты не изменил бы, и должен был сильнее в тебя верить. Но не будем сейчас об этом. Ты правда говорил мне, что любишь меня, при обстоятельствах, которые не оставляют сомнений. 

– Я понятия не имею, к чему ты клонишь. Каждый раз, когда ты признавался мне в любви, я вел себя как трус и не мог ответить, – сказал Северус. Благодаря разговорам с Пенбруком он понял, как глубоко могла ранить Гарри его неспособность ответить взаимностью. 

– Ты никогда не вел себя как трус, – покачал головой Гарри. – То, что ты ничего не говорил вслух, не означает, что ты не подкреплял каждый день свою любовь ко мне делами. И ты действительно говорил мне слова любви. Той февральской ночью на квиддичном поле, когда ты стер мне воспоминания, ты сказал мне, что, если и есть в этом мире человек, которого ты любишь, то это я. 

Гарри опять, похоже, говорил правду. 

Северус мысленно вернулся в ту ужасную ночь. Как ни напрягал он мозги, но так и не понял, о чем твердил Гарри. 

– Я... смутно помню ту ночь. Наверное, я действительно сошел с ума. 

– Сошел или нет, ты это сказал, и сказал искренне, – не согласился Гарри. 

– А потом стер тебе память. 

К его полному недоумению, Гарри в ответ усмехнулся: 

– Ну, да, пожалуй, эта часть – безумство. Если это тебя утешит, я и сам в ту ночь вряд ли мог считаться образчиком стабильности. 

– Как ты можешь так легкомысленно относиться к такому? – спросил Северус. 

– Теперь это все ушло в историю. Ты сказал, что сожалеешь. И на этом все. 

– Но... 

– Никаких но, Северус. Все. Забудь, – сказал Гарри. Он убрал руку с запястья и с нежностью дотронулся до щеки Северуса. – И больше никаких самоистязаний по этому поводу. 

– За свои поступки нужно отвечать, – покачал головой Северус. Может, он и не понимал, как маггловская терапия ему поможет, но эту вещь из сеансов с Пенбруком усвоил ясно. 

Гарри потянулся к Северусу и убрал волосы у него со лба. 

– Ты всю жизнь тащил на себе тяжкую ношу, – мягко сказал он. – При всем желании ты не смог бы возложить на себя еще больше ответственности. 

Гарри привлек его ближе. 

Северус, не противясь утешению, лег щекой ему на плечо, но мыслями не мог перестать воевать с самим собой. Джон Пенбрук весь месяц старался, чтобы он признал себя достойным привязанности Гарри, но Северус и теперь чувствовал себя в грязи по самые уши. И этой грязью пачкался Гарри, дотрагиваясь до него. Возможно, просто впечатление от сегодняшнего сеанса еще не выветрилось. Пенбрук заставил его разбирать то, что он целыми днями пытался забыть. Человек, творивший то зло, не имел права касаться Гарри Поттера. 

– Если б я мог что-то сделать, чтобы как-то облегчить твой груз, – прошептал Гарри, успокаивающе поглаживая ему спину. Соблазнительные губы Гарри ткнулись в сальные волосы на макушке Северуса. – Просто знай, я ужасно тобой горжусь. 

Это было уже чересчур. Северус отстранился, дрожа всем телом. 

– Что случилось? – спросил Гарри. 

– Ты не можешь, – запинаясь, выдавил Северус. 

– Что? – в голосе Гарри слышалось полное изумление. 

– Гордиться. Если бы ты знал, каким я был, что творил – ты бы не гордился. Тебя бы здесь не было, – высказал Северус свой самый глубокий страх. Он не мог продолжать притворяться. Он каждый день ворошил на сеансах свое прошлое и видел, что абсолютно не подходит в пару к этому прекрасному, замечательному молодому человеку. Гарри воплощал в себе все доброе и благородное. А он... 

Прежде чем ответить, Гарри долго и внимательно на него смотрел. 

– Ты не в первый раз это говоришь, – осторожно заметил он. 

– Не первый. Однако, это правда. 

– Чего, по-твоему, я не знаю? – спросил Гарри. – Я знаю, что ты был Пожирателем Смерти. Я знаю, что это значит. И знаю, что ты предпочел порвать с ними и сделал все, что нужно, чтобы расплатиться за свои ошибки. 

– За некоторые проступки не расплатиться никогда, – высказал Северус несокрушимую истину, единственную, которую успел усвоить. 

– С чего ты взял? – требовательно спросил Гарри, явно расстроенный. – Ты всю свою жизнь прожил в аду. Что бы ты ни сделал, что бы ты ни думал, что сделал, ты с лихвой это возместил. 

– Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, – возразил Северус. 

– Так расскажи мне... или покажи. Ты продолжаешь утверждать, что, если бы я знал, то не был бы с тобой, но ты никогда не давал мне шанса доказать, что ты неправ. Дай мне его, – в голосе Гарри послышались умоляющие нотки, и это невольно напомнило сегодняшние слова Пенбрука. 

– Ты... не знаешь, о чем просишь, – заметил Северус, однако он больше не собирался уклоняться от пугающей перспективы рассказать обо всем. Возможно, месяц борьбы с демонами наряду с попытками понять, как Гарри вписывался в ту жизнь, которой он жил, дали ему силы обдумать эту идею. До сих пор Северус понимал лишь одно: Гарри не сочетался ни с чем, что имело отношение к тьме. Гарри явно ему не подходил, но... Гарри был нужен ему, больше всего на свете. 

– Я прошу тебя, дай мне шанс доказать свою любовь, – попытался убедить его Гарри. – Я не могу сказать, что спокойно восприму рассказ о твоих испытаниях. Они причиняют тебе столько боли, что ты даже не можешь ими со мной поделиться; значит, это и впрямь нечто ужасное. Но ради нашего общего блага ты должен знать, что я, несмотря ни на что, по-прежнему буду рядом. 

Гарри пылал гриффиндорской уверенностью. За которую Северус был готов его чуть ли не возненавидеть. 

– Это не 'нечто ужасное', – ответил он, собравшись с духом. – Это сорок с лишним лет ужаса. 

– Хорошо, сорок лет. Расскажи мне. 

– А если окажется, что зла слишком много, и ты не сможешь смириться с ним? 

Судя по глазам, такой исход пугал Гарри не меньше, чем самого Северуса. Но Гарри, как перед любой жизненной трудностью, не отступил. 

– Тогда мы хотя бы узнаем, – сказал он. – Ведь это чего-то стоит? 

– Это не стоит того, чтобы потерять тебя, – резко возразил Северус. 

– Не думаю, что так случится, – сказал Гарри. 

– Тогда ты понятия не имеешь, о чем мы сейчас говорим, потому что, уверяю тебя, есть все шансы, что, как только ты узнаешь о некоторых событиях, ты больше не сможешь взглянуть на меня. Ты готов рискнуть? 

До него донесся неровный вдох. 

– А ты готов мне позволить? – ответил Гарри. – Говорю тебе, нет ничего из совершенного тобой в прошлом, что изменило бы мои чувства к тебе. Я точно знаю. Думаю, мы пришли к тому моменту, когда ты тоже должен в этом убедиться. 

– А если ты ошибаешься? – с вызовом спросил Северус. Его всего лихорадило. Гарри определенно собирался пойти до конца. Северусу придется либо отказать, рискуя разрушить их отношения, либо уступить и позволить Гарри увидеть, что представляет из себя человек, с которым тот прошедшие восемь месяцев ложился в постель. 

– Тогда нам надо будет найти решение, и все, – сказал Гарри. 

– Ты можешь настолько ошибаться, что потом не сможешь находиться со мной в одной комнате, – предупредил Северус. 

– Нет, я не ошибаюсь. Я знаю, ты в это не веришь, но я знаю человека, которого люблю. Я знаю, на что ты способен, а на что нет. Держу пари, ты не так уж отличаешься от себя молодого. 

– Ты проиграешь, Гарри. 

– Нет, не проиграю. Расскажи, – повторил Гарри. 

На этот раз отступать было некуда. Глядя в это ожидающее ответа лицо, Северус попытался найти слова, которые описали бы все-все ошибки; слова, которые бы открыли Гарри глаза на его, Северуса, истинную сущность. Только тогда, наверное, повествование растянется на годы, а он уже выговорился перед Пенбруком. 

Когда он задумался над оставшимся способом донести правду за более-менее приемлемое время, в животе похолодело, а горле пересохло. 

– Мы знаем, что о таком не рассказывают, – колеблясь, сказал Северус. 

– Я этого от тебя не прошу, – запротестовал Гарри. 

– Я знаю, – каким-то образом Северусу удавалось говорить ровным голосом. – Я это предлагаю. Как ты заметил, тогда мы хотя бы узнаем. 

– Я уже знаю. А ты теперь тоже сможешь убедиться. 

Гарри, очевидно, не допускал ни капли сомнений. 

Северус заставил себя следовать выбранному пути и не отводить взгляда от Гарри: 

– Действуй. 

– Ты уверен? 

– Давай. – Ответ вышел чересчур резким. 

Но Гарри вроде бы не обиделся. А потянулся к Северусу и нежно, бережно вновь коснулся его щеки. 

Северус погрузился в зелень глаз Гарри. Бездонных, как хогвартское Черное озеро. Глубже и глубже, ближе и ближе к душе Гарри, вернее, в данном случае, его разуму. 

Гарри, явно собираясь с духом, убрал руку и откинулся на диван. Как и в первый раз, в октябре, он, в отличие от других легиллиментов, проник в разум Северуса, не произнося заклинания. Его магии – мощной, молниеносной – было достаточно внутреннего волеизъявления. 

Северус задохнулся. Проникновение Гарри в разум было в каком-то смысле таким же сокрушительным, как проникновение в тело. Сила его потрясала воображение, но нежность прикосновения не уступала нежности рук в постели. 

Некоторое время Гарри не делал ничего, лишь словно впитывал мысли и эмоции Северуса. 

Северус очень старался не паниковать, но... нынешнее испытание наводило на него, пожалуй, сильнейший страх. Он был абсолютно открыт... и, когда Гарри полностью познает его суть, уже некуда будет скрыться, ничем нельзя будет оправдаться. 

Но тут он ощутил, что из другого сознания исходит похожая тревога. Должно быть, Гарри уловил его изумление, потому что хихикнул. 

– Что? – спросил он. – Только тебе позволено волноваться? – а потом посерьезнел. – Мы справимся. Просто покажи мне все, что нужно. 

На минуту Северус растерялся, не зная, откуда начать. А потом понял: с самого начала. Гарри пятикурсником уже заглядывал в его воспоминания, когда Северус пытался научить его защищаться от ментальных атак и обнаружил у сопляка Поттера врожденную способность к Легиллименции, не менее пугающую, чем другие скороспелые таланты. 

Пытаясь отстраниться от воспоминаний, Северус показал Гарри неуютный дом, в котором вырос без любви и ласки. Грубость и садизм отца, жалкое смирение матери, его собственные ребяческие попытки сопротивляться дурному обращению – он позволил Гарри все это увидеть. 

Добросердечный Гарри откликнулся именно так, как и ожидалось. Но воспоминания о детстве не вызывали у Северуса беспокойства. Гарри тоже вырос среди жестоких людей. И, естественно, сейчас он испытывал сочувствие. 

Собравшись с духом, Северус перешел дальше к своей первой поездке на «Хогвартс- Экспрессе». Он не пытался ничего приукрасить, иначе ментальный контакт терял всякий смысл. Он показал Гарри, как его собственный злой язык оттолкнул от него Джеймса Поттера и его банду прежде, чем Сортировочная шляпа коснулась их головы. Так и разворачивалась вниз по спирали череда его школьных лет. 

Честность потребовала всей имевшейся храбрости, но Северус ничего не утаил. И показал Гарри, как на второй неделе пребывания в школе его соблазнил Люциус. 

Хотя Гарри уже знал об этом со слов Берка, было понятно – он сильно расстроился. Одно дело знать умом, и совершенно другое – наблюдать своими глазами низменную, безнравственную грязь. Описывая свои злоключения Гермионе, он использовал слово «содержанец». Термин верный, но с таким же успехом можно было назваться шлюхой, потому что шлюхой он и стал. 

Когда Северус добрался до второго курса, где Люциус пригласил трех своих приятелей присоединиться к их 'учебной группе', в Гарри словно назрел внутренний протест. 

– Хочешь прекратить? – прохрипел Северус. Собственный голос скрежетал у него в ушах, и картина, которую он показывал в мыслях, заколебалась. 

Гарри рвано выдохнул: 

– Если бы они к этому времени не успели умереть, я бы сейчас зарыл их в землю собственноручно. 

– Меня никто не принуждал, – напомнил Северус. 

– Тебе было _двенадцать_ , – Гарри выплюнул слово как непристойность, которой оно и являлось. И явно приложил сознательное усилие, чтобы обуздать свой гнев. – Давай дальше. 

– Дальше будет не лучше, – предупредил Северус. 

– Будет, – возразил, к его бесконечному потрясению, Гарри. – У тебя появляюсь я. Продолжай. 

Благородному гриффиндорцу определенно было трудно сдерживаться при виде картин подобного разврата – от его сознания исходили волны гнева. Но не в сторону Северуса. Он был благодарен за сопереживание, хотя и знал, что долго оно не продлится. 

После выпуска Люциуса прошла еще череда лет такого же неразборчивого секса со слизеринцами-старшекурсниками. Только Гарри реагировал не на вопиющую непристойность, а, скорее, на душевную боль, которую из-за нее испытывал Северус. 

С колотящимся, будто пытающимся вырваться на свободу сердцем Северус добрался до окончания Хогвартса и приснопамятной ночи, когда поддался на уговоры Люциуса и присоединился к Волдеморту. Он показал Гарри все: как тешило его самолюбие то, что его, полукровку, сочли достойным Внутреннего круга; с какой жадностью ухватился он за великолепную лабораторию, которой обеспечил его Волдеморт; муки совести из-за сомнительных и ядовитых зелий, изобретенных им в качестве платы за эту лабораторию; как он притворялся, что не слышит бахвальства соратников по оружию о том, как они расправлялись с беззащитными магглами. Он показал Гарри, как жадность и корыстолюбие ослепили его, как он охотно якшался с нелюдями-кровопийцами, как долго отдавал свои снадобья на зло, прячась у себя в шикарной лаборатории, словно страус из поговорки, засовывающий голову в песок. 

Затем Северус стал проигрывать в мыслях все свои грязные дела с Берком. И опять он ничего не приукрасил. Он показал Гарри свое жалкое влечение к могуществу Берка. Возможно, это были дни, которых он стыдился сильнее всего – тогда, когда его собственные способности еще не были в полной мере развиты, он соглашался на унижения, лишь бы прикоснуться к магии, о которой всю жизнь мечтал. Берк не преувеличил, упомянув, что сильные маги из числа сторонников Волдеморта пускали его по кругу, как пачку маггловских сигарет. 

Как он и опасался, эти... извращения сильно расстроили Гарри. Северус предупреждал – ни один приличный человек не смог бы спокойно смотреть на это. Он чувствовал, как Гарри выбит из колеи; тот старался взять себя в руки, но на ментальном уровне невозможно было солгать. 

Что ж, даже это отвратительное время неизбежно подошло к концу. Северус выдал замысел Берка и заслужил высочайшее расположение Волдеморта. 

Именно тогда в его жизни произошли радикальные перемены. Что еще могло яснее открыть глаза на истинный нрав нелюдя, чем статус его лучшего друга? Северус по-прежнему ничего не скрывал. Он показал Гарри, как его тесное общение с Волдемортом постепенно подвело его к заключению, что их лидер совершенно невменяемый. И даже тогда он пытался не обращать на это внимания, пытался делать вид, будто так и надо. Возможно, так продолжалось бы еще лет пять-десять, если бы Волдеморт не настоял на том, чтобы его самый преданный слуга покинул лабораторию и отправился вместе с соратниками Пожирателями на задание. 

В первую ночь, когда Северус участвовал в рейде с Люциусом и тремя другими Пожирателями, они проникли в дом сквиба, журналиста «Пророка», который весьма открыто критиковал вялый отклик Министерства на стремление Волдеморта к власти. У сквиба были жена-маггла и трое детей. Люциус и его друзья убили их в их постелях, хладнокровно, как букашек. В считанные минуты пятеро человек оказались лежащими в лужах крови. А двадцатилетний Северус, глубоко потрясенный, стоял в дверях и только смотрел, как мелькали ножи. 

Проигрывая в памяти ту страшную ночь, он показал Гарри, как застыл на пороге хозяйской спальни, не в силах остановить зверскую расправу. Когда Гарри затрясло от абсурдной жестокости, Северус показал еще несколько воспоминаний с хвастовством соратников, чтобы Гарри убедился: ни одно из тех событий не было для него неожиданностью. Но, как он заметил ранее, одно дело слышать о чем-либо, а другое наблюдать это воочию. Все те годы, что Северус варил свои сомнительные зелья, ему удавалось сохранять руки чистыми. Но нельзя не замараться, стоя в комнате, где у трехлетней крохи перерезано горло. 

Он показал Гарри, как по возвращении в штаб Волдеморта потерял самообладание. Оставшись один у себя в лаборатории, он опустился на пол за закрытой дверью и горько разрыдался. 

Несколько часов спустя Люциус, разыскивавший его, едва не сломал ему плечо дверью. 

– Что, черт возьми, ты тут делаешь? – рявкнул Люциус, когда Северус, потирая ушибленное плечо, поднялся на ноги. 

– Ничего, – Северус отвернулся, чтобы вытереть щеки рукавом. 

– Что на тебя нашло? Что с тобой сегодня? Ты застыл в дверях как статуя. 

Пожалуй, было чересчур самонадеянно полагать, что его провальное бездействие останется незамеченным. 

– Я... 

– Что «ты»? Они были врагами нашего повелителя. Ты слышал, как он приказал расправиться с ними. 

– Это были сквиб и маггла. Трое из них были детьми, – сказал Северус. 

Ему до сих пор не верилось в то, что свершилось на его глазах. Сейчас Люциус выглядел опрятно, только Северус отчетливо помнил, как на его обожаемый с давних лет идеал летели брызги детской крови. Северус думал, что знал его, думал, что любил, но теперь, глядя на красивое бледное лицо, он понимал, что совершенно не знал Люциуса. 

– Они были врагами Волдеморта. Это все, что имеет значение. Все, что должно иметь значение для тебя. Ты поклялся поддерживать нашего господина во всех его делах. 

– Я знаю, но... 

– Но? – перебил Люциус. – Здесь не может быть никаких «но». Только повиновение. 

– Я поклялся, что буду сражаться с врагами Волдеморта, и я буду, – поспешно ответил Северус, – но, Люциус,.. это было не сражение. Они были безоружны. Мы просто их... убили. 

– Они были врагами Лорда Волдеморта, и мы с ними расправились. Остальное тебя волновать не должно. 

– Люциус, я... я буду драться на дуэли с кем захочешь. Ты знаешь, я не трус, но... Я не могу убивать беззащитных людей вот так... 

– Ты хоть знаешь, что говоришь как безнадежный гриффиндорец? – глумливо ухмыльнулся Люциус. 

Впервые в жизни Северус начал понимать, что не все гриффиндорские качества означали слабость. Он зажмурился и отчаянно кивнул. 

– Ты знаешь, что наш господин с тобой сделает, если услышит от тебя подобную чушь? – во взгляде Люциуса мелькнула тень беспокойства. – Северус, не дури. Какая разница, есть у них в руке палочка или нет? Как только Лорд Волдеморт отдает приказ убрать их с дороги, они уже обречены. Неужели ты собираешься пожертвовать собой ради сквиба и кучки грязных чертовых магглов? Они всего лишь паразиты. Убить их и убить кого-то из нас – не одно и то же. Это все равно что... применить уничтожающее заклятье к крысам у тебя дома. 

Северус сотни раз слышал подобное от последователей Волдеморта. Когда он думал о своем отце-маггле, у него не возникало ни единого возражения против истребления этого чудовища, как паразита. Но сегодняшняя малышка... за свою недолгую жизнь она и мухи не обидела. Она ничем не отличалась от любого ребенка-мага, встречавшегося Северусу в Косом переулке. Белый мишка в ее кроватке был таким же, какого Северус видел у Драко, когда заходил к Малфоям на прошлой неделе. Только медведь Драко не размок от крови до того, как закончилась ночь. 

Одна мысль о брызгах крови вызывала у Северуса тошноту. 

– Я не могу, – выдавил Северус, подавив рвотные позывы. – Так – не могу. 

– Я не смогу тебе помочь, – предупредил Люциус. 

– Я не прошу. 

– Ты знаешь, что ты круглый дурак? Северус, он тебя убьет. Ты видел, как он расправляется с изменниками. 

– Значит, убьет, – согласился Северус. – Ты сдашь меня ему? 

На мгновение его старинный друг уставился на него, как на пришельца с другой планеты. Затем развернулся на каблуках и молча вылетел из лаборатории. 

Всю ночь Северус лежал, скрючившись на ледяном полу, ожидая, когда придут другие Пожиратели и прикончат его. Но они не пришли. За последующие дни, полные напряжения, стало ясно, что Люциус никому не рассказал об их разговоре. 

Потом на несколько недель все относительно затихло. Волдеморт позволял Люциусу самому выбирать, с кем идти в рейд, и тот неизменно выбирал других. Когда они, успешно выполнив приказ, возвращались, Северус старался найти себе занятие в лаборатории. Но он не мог скрываться там вечно. И уже не мог закрывать глаза на происходящее. И какой бы распрекрасной ни была его лаборатория, он не мог сварить в ней такое зелье, которое бы стерло пятно с души, оставшееся после той ночи. 

Хотя Люциус больше не предлагал ему участвовать в нападениях, после многочисленных хвастливых рассказов соратников-Пожирателей Северусу стало ясно, что перерезанное горло трехлетнего ребенка было легкой смертью. Легкой, по сравнению с пытками и насилием, в которых упражнялись его соратники, чья кровожадность росла в геометрической прогрессии. Налеты становились все более жестокими. Пожиратели не оставляли трупов, и поэтому никто не догадывался, что на самом деле случилось с исчезнувшими людьми, но Северус знал, и с этим знанием... невозможно было спать... невозможно было жить. 

Северус поделился с Гарри чувствами, которые испытывал тогда: отвращение к деяниям своих товарищей и ощущение полнейшего бессилия в том, чтобы остановить их. Да, он смог бы одолеть Люциуса в поединке. Но ведь был не только Люциус. Вмешались бы другие Пожиратели, и даже если бы и нет... он не продержался бы и минуты против Волдеморта. С силой последнего не мог тягаться никто. 

Депрессия переросла в отчаяние. Северус часто задумывался о самоубийстве. Конечно, попытка наверняка удалась бы, брось он вызов товарищам. Ему настолько все опротивело, что он, может, даже и решился бы, если бы не видел, как умирали их враги – вернее, жертвы. Он хотел смерти, но не таким путем. 

Северусу казалось, что он так и будет пребывать в состоянии беспомощной причасности, но тут Волдеморт опять приказал своему Мастеру Зелий сопровождать Люциуса на особо важное задание. И эта соломинка переломила верблюжий хребет. 

Будь что будет. Северус показал Гарри воспоминание о событии, в которое кто только не пытался сунуть свой нос в течение двадцати пяти лет. Но кроме Альбуса Дамблдора, о той кошмарной ночи Северус не рассказывал никому. Даже Пенбруку на терапевтических сеансах. 

Предыдущие набеги Пожирателей, хоть и ужасающие, все же заключали в себе определенную долю... анонимности. Магглы, сквибы, даже маги, на которых совершались нападения – все они были незнакомцами. Но трагедия развернулась ночью, когда они пришли к Лонгботтомам. 

С Алисой Северус семь лет сидел в одном классе. Ее муж, Фрэнк, двумя годами старше, полдюжину раз оттаскивал от него Мародеров, когда был старостой Гриффиндора. Они не были чужими. Северус не знал, куда Пожиратели направлялись той ночью. Если бы он знал заранее, он бы предупредил Лонгботтомов, невзирая на последствия, но он не знал. Когда он и его товарищи внезапно ворвались в гостиную, Северус был потрясен не меньше, чем их жертвы. 

Северус едва увидел лица Лонгботтомов, когда услышал приказ Люциуса: 

– Северус, иди посторожи на входе. 

Несмотря то, что слова противоречили этому, Люциус явно пытался его защитить. 

Ошибка, которую Северус совершил, не давала ему покоя до сегодняшнего дня. Если б он рискнул противостоять своим товарищам… Фрэнк служил аврором. Возможно, удалось бы воспользоваться малой толикой беспалочковой магии, но... но Северус послушался приказа. А Люциус и Беллатриса подвергли Лонгботтомов Круциатусу. 

Как бы ни ужаснуло его раньше нападение на семью сквиба, только в эту ночь до Северуса по-настоящему дошло, с какими людьми он связался. Фрэнк и Алиса были не какими-то безликими незнакомцами, совершившими Мерлин знает какое преступление против их господина. Они были знакомы Северусу. Они были к нему добры. 

Северус чувствовал, как Гарри приходит в бешенство от увиденного. Он не пытался скрыть собственную трусость. Он показывал Гарри, как стоял в коридоре и, пока его товарищи медленными пытками доводили Алису и Фрэнка до безумия, пытался отгородиться от доносящихся криков. Пытался и тогда, когда Люциус окриком подозвал его, чтобы найти силы войти в залитую кровью гостиную. Фрэнк, лежащий у камина, похоже, потерял сознание. Еле видные на фоне черно-сизых кровоподтеков глаза скорчившейся у дивана Алисы были все еще открыты. 

– Иди найди выродка, – рявкнул на него Люциус. 

– Нет, Северус, пожалуйста...– взмолилась Алиса. Как оказалось, ей хватило сил держаться в сознании, – не трогай ребенка. Пощади ребенка... а-а-а-а-а!.. 

Ее пронзительные крики неслись ему вслед. 

Он торопливо поднялся наверх. Хозяйская спальня была пуста. За соседней дверью оказалась тошнотворно миленькая детская. 

Северус вошел в залитую лунным светом комнату и уставился на спящего в кроватке ребенка – одного из двух детей, подходивших под проклятое пророчество, из-за которого и послали сегодня Пожирателей Смерти на это страшное задание. Мальчику, наверное, исполнилось полгода. Круглолицый, с румяными щечками, на вид он был сама невинность. Не требовалось большого воображения, чтобы догадаться, какая участь ждала его внизу. 

Мать мальчика продолжала умолять своих мучителей пощадить ее дитя. Даже удивительно, как ребенок не проснулся от шума. 

И тогда совесть и храбрость Северуса вновь дали о себе знать. Он знал, что не мог спасти Фрэнка или Алису. Но этот ребенок... если именно ему суждено убить Волдеморта, Северус сделает все возможное, чтобы его защитить. 

Не теряя времени, Северус призвал сонное зелье. Открыл мальчику рот и вылил полбутылки ему в горло. Такое количество зелья могло убить ребенка, но при существующем выборе Северус решил, что стоит попытать удачи. 

Убедившись, что ребенок отключился, Северус вынул его из кроватки и быстро вышел из комнаты. В конце коридора он открыл шкаф рядом с туалетом, подвинул в сторону несколько ведер и на освободившееся место положил ребенка. Потом накрыл его сильнейшими чарами, создав иллюзию, что в шкафу хранятся лишь чистящие средства и ничего больше. 

Содрогаясь от взятого на себя риска, Северус закрыл за собой дверь и бросился вниз сообщить Люциусу, что ребенка Лонгботтомов в доме нет. 

Когда его соратники отвлеклись на его слова, Алиса поймала его взгляд. Неприкрытая благодарность в измученном взгляде ее карих глаз была невыносима. И тут Северус понял: он утратил душу, он уже ничем не мог исправить чудовищное зло, соучастником которого стал. И еще понял, что все равно должен попытаться, даже если его ждет такая же смерть, как и Алису. 

Теперь Алиса, похоже, покорилась судьбе; она уверилась в безопасности своего ребенка, а остальное значения для нее будто не имело. Той ночью она не умерла, но Северус всегда жалел, что не оказал ей такую милость. 

Северус ощущал любопытство Гарри, и потому проиграл воспоминание до конца, показав, как снова прокрался в дом к Лонгботтомам перед рассветом, прошел по гостиной, где в мокрой от крови и мочи одежде лежали, пуская слюну, Алиса и Фрэнк, как вынул спящего ребенка из шкафа и, укачивая его, перешагнул через них и направился по каминной сети в Хогвартс в личные комнаты Альбуса Дамблдора. 

Даже выйдя из очага, он не знал, чего ждать. Будь на месте директора кто-то другой, за преступления, в которых Северус собрался признаться, его бы отправили прямиком в Министерство. Но Альбус Дамблдор никогда не играл по чужим правилам. Если кто и мог уберечь ребенка из пророчества, то только он. 

Усилием воли вытянув себя из прошлого, Северус рвано выдохнул: 

– Остальное ты знаешь. 

Его слова, словно развеяв пелену чар, вернули их в настоящее. Так же осторожно, как и входил, Гарри вышел из его сознания. 

Оставшись наедине с воспоминаниями, Северус мог лишь гадать, во что выльется для него сегодняшний вечер. Он чувствовал себя так, как после очередного сеанса с Пенбруком: все нервы до единого оголились и дрожали как от электрических разрядов. Ощущение обнаженности вышло за все мыслимые рамки. 

Гарри выглядел, в общем-то, предсказуемо – как если бы откусил больше, чем смог прожевать. Выглядел так, будто его вот-вот стошнит. 

Однако, к шоку Северуса, Гарри взглянул ему в глаза. 

– Ну, мы знали, что приятного будет мало, – неровно вздохнув, проговорил он. 

– У тебя талант к преуменьшению, – выдавил из себя Северус. Может, шляпа и хотела отправить Гарри в Слизерин, но Гарри, которого он знал, был гриффиндорцем до мозга костей, а гриффиндорцам была свойственна категоричность. Северус знал, что должно произойти. 

– Если ты не начнешь дышать, упадешь в обморок, – сказал Гарри, глядя на него с нечитаемым выражением. 

Да, оказывается, он на самом деле не дышал. Северус выдохнул. После нескольких глотков прохладного воздуха напряжение чуть ослабло, но страх остался. Северус заставил себя взглянуть Гарри в глаза, однако сейчас был тот редчайший случай, когда он не мог разгадать его чувства. 

Обмен взглядами длился, наверное, целую вечность. 

Наконец, Гарри потянулся к Северусу и дотронулся до его плеча. 

– Как бы мне хотелось что-нибудь сделать, чтобы облегчить твою ношу. 

– Чт-то? – прохрипел Северус. 

– Тебе ведь ни разу не представилось шанса, правда? – во взгляде зеленых глаз читалось беспокойство. 

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – слова Гарри никак не укладывались у Северуса в голове. 

– Всю свою жизнь ты испытывал только боль. 

– Это не оправдывает... 

– Северус, когда все это случилось, тебе было всего двадцать, – сказал Гарри твердо. 

– Но... 

– Той ночью в доме сквиба ты смог бы победить, если бы бросил вызов Малфою и остальным? – требовательно спросил Гарри. 

Северус смешался и отрицательно мотнул головой. К началу учебы он знал заклинаний больше, чем иной четверокурсник. Его способности проявились очень рано. Но несмотря на всю одаренность, в нем не было этой злой жестокости, как в Люциусе и его дружках. 

– То есть, если бы ты воспротивился, тебя бы убили? 

– Не в этом дело. Я не месяц и не два слышал бахвальство товарищей. То, что произошло, не должно было вызывать потрясения... 

– Может, и нет, но вызвало. Ты был молод, напуган и не видел выхода из ситуации, в которую себя загнал. Желание выжить не преступление. 

– Но участие в пытках и убийствах – да. Я был там. Я ничего не сделал, чтобы остановить их... 

– Потому что не мог. Так же, как я, когда Волдеморт убил Седрика у меня на глазах, не мог убить ни его, ни его приспешников; насколько мне хотелось это сделать, настолько я никогда не перестану сожалеть, что я не смог. Я мог только попытаться выжить и сбежать. Северус, ты противостоял самому сильному, самому отвратительному темному магу, которого когда-либо видел мир. Тебе не было даже двадцати, и половина людей, против которых тебе пришлось бы сражаться, были твоими единственными друзьями. 

– И все равно, я должен был... 

– Должен был что? – оборвал Гарри его невнятные возражения. – Умереть из принципа? Ты бы и умер, если бы сделал хоть что-то против них в доме того сквиба. Кому было бы хорошо, если бы ты попусту загубил свою жизнь? Северус, ты принял единственное верное для себя решение. 

– А люди погибли, – напомнил Северус. 

– Не от твоей руки и не по твоему приказу, – в голосе Гарри, кажется, впервые зазвенела сталь. – В их смертях виноват Волдеморт, не ты. Ты поступил правильно, так, как только смог. Ты два с лишним десятилетия старался расплатиться за ошибку, которую совершил, когда тебе и двадцати не исполнилось. Пора простить себя. 

– Я... – Северус не договорил. Его трясло. Глаза знакомо защипало. 

Сильные руки взяли его за плечи, и не успел Северус понять, что происходит, Гарри привлек его в объятия. Он несмело уткнулся в плечо Гарри, все еще ожидая, что разразится катастрофа. Но ничего не произошло; Гарри лишь положил ладонь ему на спину и принялся старательно поглаживать. 

– Ты сделал лучшее, что было возможно в такой ужасной ситуации. И потом сделал все от тебя зависящее, чтобы все исправить. Я знаю, ты рисковал каждый раз, когда по просьбе Дамблдора возвращался к Волдеморту, чтобы шпионить за ним, – зашептал Гарри, продолжая поглаживать его по спине, продолжая его обнимать. – Храбрее тебя я никого не встречал, и для меня честь называть тебя своим любимым. 

Это стало последней каплей. Северус сильно зажмурился, пытаясь сдержать предательские слезы, но, как на терапевтических сеансах, они хлынули ручьем. Сколько времени он сидел, спрятав лицо в шею Гарри, выплескивая эмоции, Северус не знал. Когда, казалось, часы спустя он поднял голову, на голубой футболке Гарри расплылось восьмидюймовое влажное пятно. 

Ему понадобились все оставшиеся силы, чтобы взглянуть в глаза Гарри. 

Северус ожидал, что его признание заставит Гарри посмотреть на него по-другому. Он не понимал, как благородный и добропорядочный человек вроде Гарри может захотеть продолжить отношения после того, как видел подобное омерзительное прошлое, однако, зеленые глаза, наоборот, смотрели на него с еще большей теплотой. 

– Ты... – Слова не находились. 

– Я что? – милосердно подбодрил его Гарри. 

– Ты не уходишь, – недоверчивый тон был заметен даже самому Северусу. 

– И не уйду, – ответил Гарри, и его голос прозвучал грубовато. – Боюсь, ты влип со мной окончательно. 

Его слова переполнили разум и сердце Северуса, и те расплавились. Или, может, перемешались. Северус только знал, что впервые в жизни его худшие страхи не подтвердились. Его прекрасный Гарри все еще сидел рядом, все еще... любил его, даже после того как увидел, какой жизнью он жил, каким человеком был. 

Все это Северус не мог целиком уложить в голове. Зато вполне мог вынести. Он даже осознал, что двигается. Следующее, что он осознал — что накрыл рот Гарри губами и сделал все, чтобы утонуть в этом манящем поцелуе. 

Гарри схватил его за плечи, увлек вниз, и Северус улегся на него сверху. В такой позиции они провели прошлые четыре ночи. Обычно сила Гарри вибрировала вокруг, побуждая Северуса заходить все дальше. Сейчас вокруг не было никакой магии, и Северус отчасти ожидал, что на него опять найдет ненавистный ступор, но... но Гарри знал, каким он был и по-прежнему хотел с ним целоваться. О таком чуде он не мечтал даже в самых безумных мечтах, и, как все чудеса, для него не существовало объяснения или сомнения в нем. 

Страшного ступора не случилось. Северус продолжал целовать Гарри, и, не успел он и глазом моргнуть, их одежда исчезла. Обнаженная кожа коснулась обнаженной кожи, а изнывающие члены легли один на другой. 

Северус начал покачивать бедрами. Они с Гарри всеми силами стремились слиться воедино, и поцелуй стал еще глубже. Ощущать Гарри было поистине идеально. 

Их окружила какая-то энергия. Сначала Северус решил, что это сила Гарри. Но мало-помалу он сообразил, что энергия исходила не только от Гарри, но и от него самого. В свое время ее называли магией, но суть ее была иной. Внимание Северуса, понятно почему, было сейчас рассеяно, и он не сразу разобрался в своих ощущениях. Он замечал мельком эти редкие вспышки, потрясавшие его мир, еще с октября. Но лишь теперь он смог подобрать имя этой энергии и назвать ее своей. 

Любовь. 

Его извечно сомневающийся разум не мог поверить в любовь, пока ее существование не было доказано, но если после всего увиденного чувства Гарри к нему не считались любовью, то Северус не знал, что она такое вообще. 

Нет, неверно. Он знал, что такое любовь. Любовь – это Гарри Поттер. 

Пребывая в плену ощущений, Северус уцепился за это понятие. Пламя восторга запылало внутри с неистовой силой и охватило все его тело. 

Их рты оторвались друг от друга ради глотков воздуха и возгласов удовольствия. Их стоны потрясли их обоих, заставив, казалось, содрогаться саму реальность вокруг них, в то время как они почти одновременно достигли разрядки, и Северус потерялся в теплой золотой неизвестности, где удовольствие будто застыло во времени. 

Казалось, он плавал там целую вечность, пока все рассеявшиеся части его рассудка не собрались воедино. 

Сначала Северус осознал, что Гарри ласково расцеловывает его лицо. Потом ощутил теплую липкую влагу между их прижатых друг к другу животов. А потом возвышенные чувства обрушило кощунство — ни с того ни с сего Северус рассмеялся. 

– Эй, что здесь смешного? – спросил Гарри сонным чувственным голосом. 

– Я... – Любящий внимательный взгляд Гарри заставил смех умолкнуть. Северус сглотнул и решил завершить то, с чего начались вечерние откровения: – Я люблю тебя. 

С лица Гарри исчезло все легкомыслие. Северус не сомневался, что сильно удивил его. Но через секунду Гарри овладел собой: 

– Удачно совпало, ведь я и сам безумно в тебя влюблен. 

Впервые, когда Гарри произнес эти слова, на Северуса не нахлынули сомнения или чувство вины. Гарри видел, каким он был, и все еще оставался рядом... всегда будет рядом, осенило Северуса, когда он вспомнил его заверения. 

Никогда не уйдет. Внутри поднялась волна эмоций. Убедившись, что взял их под контроль, Северус продолжил разговор. 

– Сегодня тебе не пришлось применять магию, чтобы... заняться любовью, – негромко сказал он. 

– Я заметил, – Гарри потянулся к Северусу и отвел от его лица засалившиеся волосы, а потом принялся водить по ним пальцами. – И доложу тебе, ты не был сломан. 

– За эти годы ты удивительно помудрел, – откликнулся Северус. Напряжение прошлого часа начинало сказываться – руки и ноги отяжелели от усталости. 

– Не помудрел, просто удачно влюбился, – поправил Гарри не менее усталым голосом. 

– Думаю, из-за усталости мы оба немного... 

– Сентиментальны? – с улыбкой подхватил Гарри. – Думаю, мы заслужили немного сентиментальности. Не волнуйся, к утру она выветрится. Только сентиментальность, не любовь, – пояснил Гарри, едва Северус успел почувствовать беспокойство. Северус задумался, не читает ли тот по-прежнему его мысли. – Она твоя навеки. 

– Спасибо, – хрипло поблагодарил Северус, – за все. 

– Эй, куш сорвал я. Не за что меня благодарить, – возразил Гарри. Словно тоже догадываясь, что сцена, если пустить ее на самотек, рискует перерасти в до невозможности душещипательную, Гарри бодро предложил: – Почему бы нам не перейти в спальню и не проверить, сумеем ли мы набезобразничать в постели так же, как на диване? 

– Если ты считаешь, что кто-то из нас способен сегодня еще на подвиг, ты безнадежный гриффиндорец-оптимист. 

Гарри взглянул ему в глаза: 

– Я знаю своего слизеринского бога секса. Спорим, я доберусь до спальни первым? 

С этими словами Гарри умудрился вывернуться из-под Северуса и оставил его балансировать между диваном и журнальным столиком. Хохоча так, что чуть не рухнул на пол, Северус поднялся и пустился вслед. 

Опустившись на кровать, где Гарри хихикал как сумасшедший, Северус задался вопросом, неужели теперь в его жизни будет вдоволь любви и смеха, будет Гарри Поттер. Он не строил иллюзий и понимал: его проблемы еще вовсе не разрешились, но сейчас, в присутствии Гарри они отступили на самый дальний план. И кто знает? Может, его безнадежный гриффиндорец-оптимист был прав во всем, и любовь исцелит все раны? Убедительным доводом в пользу этого мнения для Северуса стал еще один пылкий поцелуй. 

**Конец**


End file.
